Romance, guerre et mystère
by billy et menssa
Summary: Harry se remet doucement de la perte de son parrain et s’apprête à entrer en sixième année à Poudlard. Le désir de vengeance le hante malgré de nouveaux bonheurs. À l’aide de ses meilleurs amis et de nouveaux pouvoirs, il recherche Bellatrix a
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : tous les personnage, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Les choses changent...  
  
Les nuits au terrier étaient fraîches, Hermione frissonnait sous la couverture qui abritait autrefois les songes de Percy. Elle ne dormait pas, comment le pourrait-elle? Elle pensait à Harry. Il ne serait jamais plus le même, personne ne serait plus pareil.  
  
Tout le monde essayait de faire comme si leur aventure au département des mystères ne s'était pas produite mais la quantité de membres de l'ordre qui surveillaient le terrier, les chuchotements de Mr et Mme Weasley, et surtout l'interdiction de communiquer avec Harry de peur qu'il ne se fasse repérer trahissait la tension ambiante que la guerre provoquait .Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était arrivée, déprimée, elle avait passée son premier mois de vacances à faire des recherches sur ce voile mystérieux. Elle avait cessé à cause de Ron, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Hermione lui avait raconté ce qu'elle faisait par lettre et il lui avait dit de se reposer au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus mal aux côtes. Quand il l'avait vu, il lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher et de ne redescendre que quand elle aurait effacé ces horribles cernes qui n'allaient pas à « sa Hermione ».Elle ne s'était pas beaucoup battue, elle adorait quand il s'occupait d'elle et c'est ce qu'il avait fait toute cette semaine. Au début, elle s'était demandée comment il faisait pour tenir le coup et au bout de deux jours elle avait compris. Il se jetait corps et âme dans le Quidditch, toute la journée, il volait soit avec Ginny soit avec les jumeaux et le soir il pouvait s'effondrer sur le canapé et discuter avec elle jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement, il passait son temps soit sur son balai soit avec elle. Sauf ce soir, il avait dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il monté se coucher.  
  
Hermione s'inquiétait pour elle même, pour Harry mais surtout pour Ron. Pourquoi Ron? Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et il n'allait pas bien.  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC.  
  
Elle se leva en sursaut, elle avait peur. Elle se maudit intérieurement, un mangemort ne frappe jamais à une porte avant d'attaquer. Une voix se fit entendre.  
  
« Mione, c'est moi. » chuchota Ron, d'une voix un peu essoufflée.  
  
Hermione se mit à sourire comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce surnom. Il avait provoqué une dispute la première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, mais elle était ravie aussi parce qu'il était le seul à l'appeler comme ça.« Mione, je peux entrer s'il te plait, avant que maman ne fasse sa ronde. »  
  
Elle se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Il entra précipitamment et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna vers elle et se figea. Hermione portait un des t-shirt de Ron à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley. Elle était adorable et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder fixement. Hermione rougissait en se rendant compte de sa tenue et surtout de l'expression de son meilleur ami. Elle baissa la tête et remarqua les vêtements de Ron sales et arrachés à certains endroits. Elle regarda à nouveau son visage et vit qu'une longue éraflure abîmait sa joue.  
  
« Ron!!! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? qu'est ce que tu as fait? » « Chut!! Maman ne doit pas savoir. » « Mais elle saura, quoique tu ait fait, tu t'es vu » Soudain inquiète « ça fait mal? »  
  
Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, Ron désarçonné s'attendait apparemment à des reproches plutôt qu'à de la douceur.  
  
« D'abord je veux que tu saches qu'Harry va bien, il est triste bien sur mais il va bien. » « Harry? Ron ne me dit pas que tu as mis en œuvre le plan totalement stupide que tu m'a exposé hier? » « Stupide!! Peut être mais au moins j'ai des nouvelles d'harry. » lança Ron dans un chuchotement furieux.  
  
« Excuse moi, alors tu ne t'es pas fait repérer? » « J'ai attendu aujourd'hui parce que c'était Tonks qui était de garde chez Harry. Elle a bien voulu me couvrir du moment que je ne lui parlait pas de tu-sais-qui. Comme je suis venu en balais trafiqué, personne ne m'a vu quitter le terrier, il n'y avait aucun risque pour Harry. » « Comment t'es tu blessé? » « C'est en revenant ici, j'ai atterri dans les rosiers carnivores. » Il s'assit sur le lit et grimaça après un mouvement trop brusque. Hermione s'approcha de son bureau pour chercher une potion cicatrisante. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais maman m'aurait demandé des explications pour les blessures et les vêtements alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider. » « Ce n'est rien, je ne dormais pas. Enlève ta chemise, je ne peut rien faire pour elle et tu as d'autres éraflures. »Ron s'exécuta en silence. « Parle moi d'Harry pendant que je te soigne. » Elle pris du coton imbibé de potions et le passa sur les nombreuses coupures et morsures qui couvrait le torse de Ron. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.  
  
« Sa famille le traite bien, il s'ennuie, il dit qu'il pense à nous. Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et il a hâte de rejouer au Quidditch. Mais il faut le voir Hermione, il va peut être bien physiquement mais ses yeux sont remplis de tristesse et de désespoir. C'était pire que ce que je pensais mais il .... AIE!!! » Hermione était à genoux sur le lit penché sur le dos de Ron en train de désinfecter un plaie plus profonde que les autres. « Chut, et pardon. Tu devras garder ton haut demain pour jouer celle là ne disparaîtra pas en une nuit. Tu disais? » « Je ne sais plus maintenant. » En repensant à Harry, Ron avait totalement oublié où il était, et Hermione l'avait ramené à la réalité. Elle était là proche, chaude et douce avec en tout et pour tout son t-shirt sur le dos. Et elle le touchait ,c'était super. Il laissa échapper un soupir. « J'ai fini. Mais tu as l'air exténué. » « C'est juste que c'est un peu fatiguant de voler. »Elle lui massait doucement la nuque. « Tu n'aurai pas du faire ça, tu aurais pu te blesser gravement. » « Je voulais que tu cesse de t'inquiéter pour lui et je savais que venant de moi tu croirais les nouvelles qu'on te donne d'Harry. » « Tu n'as vraiment rien dit de rassurant. » Il se tourna vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux et repoussa gentiment une mèche de son visage. « Tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter pour nous, en tout cas pour moi, c'est moi qui prends soin de toi pas le contraire. » Elle baissa son regard qui s'attarda sur son bras où une trace plus clair que sa peau légèrement bronzée se détachait à la lueur de la lune. Elle tendit la main et fit glisser son doigt sur la cicatrice. « Regarde ce qui se passe quand je ne fais pas attention à toi. » « Ce n'est pas ta faute...Et puis je pourrais dire la même chose. » Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui, surpris Ron referma cependant ses bras autour d'elle. Ils étaient bien là tout les deux, c'était parfait, sur, reposant et réconfortant. Pour Hermione, c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité et pour Ron, c'était le seul moment où il se sentait utile. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il y avait bien sur ce pseudo câlin en troisième année mais surtout cette dernière semaine, d'une façon ou d'une autre ils se retrouvaient comme ça. Rien de plus ne se produisait, ce n'était pas qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas envie juste qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui les interrompaient, mais là ,rien ne risquait de venir. L'année qui venait de passer avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et tout les moments passés tout les deux étaient tendus ou finissaient par une dispute mais depuis la mort de Sirius, ils étaient plus timides qu'embarrassés, comme si tout avait été dit entre eux mais qu'ils n'osaient pas se toucher, se découvrir.  
  
« Mione? » « Oui? » « Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as meilleure mine qu'avant mais ce n'est pas encore ça, je veux retrouver tes jolies joues toutes roses. »chuchota t- il dans ses cheveux. Hermione poussa un long soupir, elle défit l'étreinte et le regarda avec un lueur câline dans les yeux. « D'accord seulement si tu reste avec moi. » Ron était fasciné, comment avec seulement quelques mots et un sourire coquin, cette fille arrivait-elle à faire naître en lui les idées les plus érotiques qu'un garçon de seize ans pouvait avoir. Il était déjà resté à la veiller toute une nuit mais elle ne l'avait jamais su et elle n'était pas en train de lui proposer de prendre une couverture et de s'allonger par terre, elle lui demandait de dormir avec elle. Ron n'en revenait pas. Voyant l'air stupéfié de Ron ,Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire mais redevint vite sérieuse. « J'ai besoin sommeil et tu es le seul qui arrive à me détendre assez pour que je puisse m'endormir. »  
  
Elle s'allongea et passa sous la couverture, toujours sans un mot Ron s'allongea à son tour assez loin d'elle pas très sure de ce qu'il devait faire. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui, plaça sa tête au creux de son épaule et posa son bras sur sa poitrine. Ron serra ses bras autour d'elle, persuadé qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur le front et elle s'endormi. Il était inquiet pour elle, il aurait donné  
  
n'importe quoi pour une dispute, pour qu'elle lui dise qu'il était un imbécile, pour qu'elle le sermonne à propos de ses devoirs ou de son rôle de préfet. Peut-être demain, il senti sa légère odeur fleurie, certainement le parfum qu'il lui avait offert à noël , il s'endormit à son tour en ne pensant qu'à elle.  
  
Et voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic qui sera assez longue (une cinquantaine de chapitre a peut près) elle sera normalement mis a jour une fois par semaine. Certain chapitre seront G d'autre PG-13 et d'autre encore R, en bref il y en aura pour tous les goûts . Si ça vous a plu et que vous voulait la suite une petite review pour nous encourager nous fera énormément plaisir. Grand merci a mel, notre très chère bêta reader .  
Bonne lecture a vous et A la semaine prochaine  
Billy et Menssa. 


	2. Un été presque parfait

Disclaimer : tous les personnage, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Un été presque parfait  
  
Tout était orange. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres couvertes de poussières, les murs, le sol, les posters envahis de sorciers volants, même le boxeur qui traînait par terre était orange. De l'édredon, orange également, sortait une touffe de cheveux de couleur....Contre toute attente, la couleur de cette chevelure n'était pas orange, elle était d'un brun lumineux.  
  
« Ron! Arrête!! »  
  
Les rires envahissaient la chambre, brisant le silence de la maison. Hermione Granger se releva, ses joues rouges de chaleur. La couverture qui la recouvrait tomba sur le sol, révélant un grand jeune homme couvert de taches de rousseurs. Ronald Weasley, loin d'obéir à l'ordre de sa meilleure amie, attira Hermione contre lui et se remit à la chatouiller. « ça t'apprendra, on ne réveille pas un Weasley! » Hermione incapable de répondre s'étouffait à force de rire. Ron apparemment satisfait par sa vengeance cessa la douce torture et laissa sa compagne reprendre son souffle. « Tu ne dormais pas!! » « Je dormais! » « Non, tu ne dormais pas! » « Je suis encore le seul à savoir ce que je faisait, Melle je sais tout. » Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cela faisait du bien de la voir rire. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la reprise des cours, et même si il était heureux de revoir Harry, cela le déprimait de devoir quitter cette Hermione. Lorsqu'ils seraient à Poudlard, il serait hors de question pour elle d'entrer dans le dortoir des garçons et de se glisser dans son lit pour le réveiller, elle ne pourrait plus se baigner avec lui comme ils le faisaient tout les jours dans le lac après qu'il ait passé des heures à voler, il n'y aurai plus de pic-nique où il pourrait les regarder elle et Ginny, craquante dans leur robes d'été, parler de vêtements, de garçons ou de Harry... Ron appréhendait de revoir Harry : comment lui montrer son bonheur? comment lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux parce qu'il était amoureux? comment lui expliquer qu'il avait peur de tout faire changer, de perdre ses amis à cause d'un sentiment?.... Comment parler de la vie d'un adolescent normal à celui-qui-à-survécu et qui à aussi tout perdu?.... Comment faire pour retrouver son meilleur ami?....  
  
Hermione s'était réinstallée dans le lit avec la ferme intention de n'en ressortir que lorsqu'elle aurait reçu des excuses mais la voix de Mme Weasley mit fin à son projet:  
  
« Les enfants , debout le petit déjeuner est servi. »  
  
La maison se mit à vivre comme par enchantement, les jumeaux bougonnaient, Bill était déjà en bas de l'escalier et Ginny sortait de la douche. Ron et Hermione sortirent du lit désordonné, Ron ramassa un jean posé sur son coffre pendant qu'Hermione ramassait la couverture. Ils faisaient les mêmes mouvements tout les matins depuis deux semaines, comme un couple, plus personne dans la maison ne s'étonnait de les voir sortir de la même chambre le matin, Hermione avec rien d'autre que le vieux T-shirt de Ron et Ron torse nu avec un vieux jean. Ils s'asseyaient à la table du petit déjeuner, Ron faisait le chocolat d'Hermione pendant qu'elle lui tartinait ses toasts.  
  
Bill cependant venait d'arriver au terrier, et il regardait amusé le petit couple devant lui, il se pencha vers Fred qui finissait son bacon: « Depuis quand se comportent-ils comme ça? » Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, Fred fronça ses sourcils, brûlés par une de ses nouvelles inventions, contrarié d'être dérangé dans son petit déjeuner. Bill désigna son plus jeune frère installé devant lui. « Ah! Eux, depuis le début des vacances, mais c'est juste parce qu'ils ont compris que se disputer n'est pas la meilleure façon pour un COUPLE de communiquer. » Fred avait levé la voix pour attirer leur attention et tout ce qu'il récolta était un regard furieux de Ron et le visage rougi d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione s'habituait à être taquiné, elle s'habituait à tout au terrier. Elle aurait voulu que cet été dur toujours mais, même la fille la plus ingénieuse de Poudlard ne savait comment arrêter le temps. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, elle ne travaillait plus, en tout cas, plus pour Harry. Elle avait fait ses devoirs et n'ouvrait plus un livre que pour se distraire. Malgré ça, elle, Hermione Granger, ne s'ennuyait pas. Elle passait son temps en discutant avec Ginny , en s'amusant au jeux de sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en regardant les garçons jouer au Quidditch et même ,en jouant elle même. Elle adorait sa famille mais quelque chose au terrier la rendait heureuse, elle avait le sentiment d'être chez elle, en sécurité...  
  
Pourtant cette routine ne parvenait pas à cacher les horreurs de la guerre. Des moldus avaient été attaqués hier, le ministère ne parvenait pas à reprendre en main la prison d'Azkaban, le procès de Lucius Malfoy ne se déroulait pas comme prévu... La guerre transformait les personnes aussi, le visage d'habitude paisible de Mr Weasley était rempli d'inquiétudes, Ginny faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, les jumeaux désormais membres de l'ordre participaient aux réunions secrètes, mais la transformation la plus frappante était celle de Ron. Il avait mûri, il était devenu un jeune homme responsable qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Il était encore moqueur, têtu et exaspérant, mais son comportement était teinté d'une assurance et d'une douceur presque fraternelle à son égard . Presque fraternelle... Son besoin constant de la prendre dans ses bras, de la câliner et de la protéger n'était pas celui d'un frère, à son grand plaisir. Son corps aussi avait grandi, sa voix était plus grave, ses muscles plus développés, il commençait même à avoir besoin de se raser tout les matins ce qui provoquait les moqueries de ses frères aînés.  
  
Au petit déjeuner succédait le déjeuner puis le dîner qui se déroulait le plus souvent dans le jardin, à la lumière du soleil couchant. Les journées pouvaient se résumer en deux mots: Quidditch et baignade. Les fous rire que provoquaient les batailles d'eau et les silences tranquilles qui peuplaient les après-midi passés à l'ombre des arbres transformaient le terrier en havre de paix. Les membres de l'ordre attendaient avec impatience leur tour de garde à la maison sachant qu'il passeraient leur journée avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Tonks restait avec les filles à parler de Harry, Maugrey les regardait d'un air maussade mais on pouvait surprendre quelque fois un vague sourire lorsqu'il assistait à une dispute entre Ron et Hermione, même Kingsley avait sympathisé avec Ron et il passait souvent des matinées entières à commenter les derniers matchs de Quidditch.  
  
Ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, toutes la famille était parti se coucher laissant Ron et Hermione assis devant le feu dans le même fauteuil, discutant de la journée, de leur devoirs, de l'année qui arrivait. La fatigue pourtant gagnait vite Hermione qui s'endormait dans les bras de Ron. Elle se réveillait dans le lit de Percy et se levait pour rejoindre Ron comme tous les matins, comme si il en avait toujours été ainsi...  
  
L'été pourtant s'enfuyait, les jours qui les séparaient de la rentrée, d'Harry, de la réalité s'égrenaient. Si on oubliait la guerre, l'été avait été parfait....presque parfait....  
  
Comme promis voilà notre deuxième chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais ça vas arriver. j'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas ceux qui ont aimé le premier et qu'il plaira aussi aux autres. Nous tenons à remercier Samantha Dreamangel, Dready Girl , Affenorn , luna et honey-mily-23 pour leur reviews qui nous ont été droit au cœur.(Tien en parlant de review pensez à nous en laisser une ,c'est rapide et nous on adore^^). Un gros merci à mel notre bêta reader.  
Bonne lecture a vous et A la semaine prochaine  
Billy et Menssa. 


	3. un voyage sans surprise

Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Un voyage sans surprise  
  
Le quai 9 ¾ était inchangé depuis six ans. C'était la cinquième fois qu'Harry Potter traversait la barrière qui séparait le quai numéro 9 du quai numéro 10 de la gare de King's cross. Mais cette année était différente, au lieu de l'allégresse habituelle de rejoindre son « chez soi » seule la tristesse et la rage remplissaient le cœur d'Harry. Il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis 2 mois, enfin un peu moins si il comptait la visite éclair de Ron. Quand aux lettres, seules les missives administratives de Poudlard étaient arrivées au 4 Privet drive cette été. Il ne pouvait pas dire que son été avait été solitaire, des membres de l'ordre l'avaient surveillé jour et nuit, en ce moment même il était accompagné de Maugrey Fol œil et de Lupin. Mais il soufrait de solitude, Sirius avait laissé un vide en lui que même les amis de Harry ne pourraient remplir qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté. La seule chose qui soutenait Harry était l'idée d'une vengeance. Il était passé du désespoir le plus profond à une haine sans limite pour la cousine de son parrain, Bellatrix.  
  
Une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien, une voix haut perché, le sortit de ses pensées. Une voix familière elle aussi mais plus grave que dans son souvenir répondit vivement à la première: c'était ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry, le premier depuis bien longtemps, à la vue du couple qui se battait sur le quai au sujet d'un certain Perlimpinpin qui semblait être le chaton gris et blanc jouant avec le bas du pantalon de Ron. Ils ne changeraient jamais... Mais Hermione fit quelque chose qui surpris autant Harry que Ron, elle acheva la dispute en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Ron et entra précipitamment dans le wagon. Après avoir fait ses au revoir à ses compagnons qui lui prodiguèrent les conseils habituels de prudence et après avoir reçu une légère étreinte de Remus, Harry s'avança vers Ron qui était plus rouge que jamais et qui se débattait maintenant avec ses bagages, ainsi que ceux de Ginny et d'Hermione. « Ron!! Salut ça va ? » « Harry? Tu es là? On croyait que tu irais à Poudlard différemment. » Il vit alors les deux membres de l'ordre s'éloigner et compris que d'une manière ou d'une autre le quai était magiquement protégé et donc que le train était le moyen de locomotion le plus sûr. Il tendit une main qu'Harry serra aussitôt. Ron avait l'air heureux du sourire de son ami.  
  
« différemment? »  
  
« On savait pas trop comment, mais on avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de transplanage, enfin, bref... Tu vas bien? » « Aussi bien que ça puisse aller. » Son visage redevint sérieux, en ce demandant si un jour il pourrait répondre à nouveau à cette question sans penser à la douleur que lui causait la disparition de son parrain et préféra changer de sujet. « Tu veux un peu d'aide. » « Ouais, je veux bien, je sais pas ce que j'ai dit mais il semble que j'ai sous entendu que je m'occupais de tout, ces filles vont me rendre fou et tout ces animaux, j'en peut plus! Quelque fois je me demande si ce satané chat est à Ginny ou à moi. » « Celui là? » demanda Harry en ramassant l'adorable chaton, qui portait le nom de Perlimpinpin. « oui, quel bêtise j'ai faite en lui achetant pour sa nomination au poste de préfet! Maman m'avait dit de trouver un cadeau et Hermione n'a pas arrêté de s'extasier sur cette boule de poil, alors je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. » « Où sont -elle? » Demanda-il en reposant le chat et en prenant avec Ron une énorme malle. « à la réunion des préfets, moi j'aurai le contre rendu d'Hermione. » Ils montèrent dans le Poudlard express les mains pleines avec Perlimpinpin et Pattenrond qui les suivaient. Ces deux là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ils suivirent les garçon jusqu'à un compartiment vide au milieu du train. Le train démarra sans tarder emmenant ses occupant pour une année supplémentaire à Poudlard. Harry et Ron s'installèrent confortablement et firent le récit de leur vacances, Harry en décrivant les tortures que son cousin Dudley faisait subir au voisinage et Ron, essayant de dérider son ami, en racontant les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux et les facéties de leur nouvel animal de compagnie. Le ton devint plus sérieux lorsque Ron commença à parler d'Hermione, il ne semblait pas décider à révéler à Harry que la jolie brunette faisait des recherches sur l'endroit où Sirius avait disparu. « Elle était fatigué, mais elle va beaucoup mieux je l'ai empêcher de travailler. J'ai même réussit à la faire monter sur un balais, tu aurai du voir ça, seul Neville doit être plus ridicule qu'elle! » Comme si ce dernier avait deviné que l'on parlait de lui, il entra dans le compartiment pour saluer ses amis. Le père de Neville avait retrouvé ses esprits au cour du mois de juillet mais sa mère demeurais à St mangouste. « Mais c'est super ça Neville et comment va t-il? » « Il ne sera jamais plus comme avant mais il me reconnaît et tient des propos sensés, il m'a même félicité pour mes buses . » Harry et Ron se rendirent compte au même moment qu'ils ignoraient tout des résultats de l'autre. Neville lui continuait à parler: « Je n'est eu que 6 buses mais j'ai eu un optimal en botanique et vous? » « Moi, répondit Ron j'en ai eu 9 tout juste assez faire Auror, quand à Hermione elle m'a tué optimal a toute ses buses un record je crois. Et toi Harry? » « J'en ai eu 10, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai eu un effort exceptionnel en potions. » « Moi j'ai eu un acceptable... »Répondit Ron. La conversation se poursuivit ainsi, comparant leur notes. Ils furent vite rejoint par Dean et Seamus et la discussion avait aussitôt tourné autour du Quidditch. La dame aux bonbons fit un passage dans leur compartiment et Harry en acheta une provision pour tout le monde. Harry se détendait et appréciait de retrouver ses amis mais une chose différé des autres voyages et tout d'un coup il s'écria:  
  
« Où est Malfoy? »  
  
Tous répondirent qu'ils ne savaient pas et c'est sur cette interrogation que les fille arrivèrent. Il n'y avait plus de place dans le compartiment pour Hermione qui était suivi de Ginny et Luna qui regardait rêveusement dans la direction de Ron:  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde! Bonjour Ronald »  
  
« Luna c'est Ron, pas Ronald » lui répondit Ron en faisant une grimace. Hermione se précipita dans les bras de Harry pour lui dire bonjour et le noya de questions auquel il ne répondit que par un sourire. Ginny plus calme se contenta de l'étreindre et de lui sourire doucement. Dean, Seamus et Neville sortirent et laissèrent leur place aux filles pour partir à la recherche de Lavande et Parvati (cette dernière sort avec Seamus) . Ginny prit Perlimpinpin sur ses genoux en s'asseyant près d'Harry, et Ron fut entouré par Hermione et Luna qui avait déjà sorti un exemplaire du chicaneur. Sur la couverture on pouvait lire:  
  
Un mangemort libéré, corruption au ministère?  
  
Lucius Malfoy après un procès que l'on pourrait qualifier de bâclé vient de quitter Azkaban. Ces nombreuses relations au ministères de la magie lui aurait-elle permit...  
  
L'article faisait la une, Harry s'empara du journal, fou de rage. « Vous avez vu ça? » Toutes les têtes du compartiment se baissèrent preuve que tous étaient au courant. « Vous alliez me le dire quand? Quand je me serai trouver face à lui en danger de mort? Au moins je sais maintenant où est Drago certainement en train de fêter la libération de son papa. » « Ne t'énerve pas Harry, je viens d'arriver et je suis sur que Ron ne voulait pas commencer à te parler de ça la première fois qu'il te voit depuis si longtemps... »dit Hermione d'une voix apaisante. Harry se calma, mais resta silencieux pendant tout le reste du trajet. Hermione et Luna se consacrèrent à leur lecture du journal pour l'une et du livre de métamorphose pour sixième années pour l'autre. Quand aux deux rouquins, ils jouèrent plusieurs parties d'échec sorciers que Ron gagna.  
  
Et voilà le chapitre de cette semaine . il est un peu court mais les prochains sont peu plus long. Un grand merci pour Axoo , Celeste.B et honey- mily-23 qui ont pris le temps de nous encourager. Si la fic vous plait faite comme elles et laissait une petite review.  
  
Bonne lecture a vous et A la semaine prochaine  
Billy et Menssa.  
  
Ah oui j'allais oublié^^ je remercie aussi mel notre beta reader 


	4. la nouvelle repartition

Desolé la chanson est mal passé et j'ai du reediter le chapitre mille excuse pour le derangement.  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
La nouvelle répartition  
  
Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-lard, où les calèches tirées par les Sombrals les attendaient. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour les aventures qui s'étaient déroulées il y a à peine deux mois. Il montèrent à cinq dans une des calèches qui les conduisit jusqu'à Poudlard. Le château le plus mystérieux et le plus envoûtant de toute l'europe. Et à présent le plus protégé, on pouvait voir à l'entrée du domaine deux magyar à pointe, dragon qu'Harry avait combattu pendant la première tache du tournois des trois sorciers, qui protégeaient le château. En levant les yeux, on apercevait des hyppogriffes apprivoisé qui surveillé l'espace aérien du château et toute les calèches étaient fouillés par un auror pour s'assurer que rien d'anormal ne pénétrait dans Poudlard.  
  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, une tête rousse caractéristique des Weasley les attendais à côté d'un magnifique dragon rouge. Ginny couru sauter dans les bras de Charlie Weasley. « Hé!! Salut, petite sœur, content de te voir aussi. »dit d'un ton enjoué Charlie. « Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu serait ici, tu sais un hiboux ça prend dix minutes. » bougonna Ron en recevant une tape retentissante dans le dos.  
  
« Voulais faire une surprise. »  
  
Il regarda derrière son frère et aperçut le reste du groupe, il salua d'un ton charmeur Luna et Hermione puis réserva à Harry le même traitement que Ron. Luna après un rapide salut rejoignit ses amis de Serdaigle qui entraient dans le château. « Alors que fais tu ici? »demanda Ron intimidé par le dragon qui se trouvait derrière son frère. Il était certes plus petit que les monstre de l'entrée mais il n'avait rien de rassurant. « Dumbledor m'a chargé du soin des créatures pour la défense de Poudlard, Hagrid me seconde surtout pour les Hyppogriffes. » Il jeta un coup d'œil au lac où flottaient de nombreuses barques dont l'une abritait un demi-géant. « C'est un vrai gosse avec les dragons. D'habitude on envoie Hagrid pour impressionner les première années mais je crois que la quantité de créatures magiques qui remplis le parc est suffisant pour effrayer à jamais ces enfants. Mais je suis impoli Harry et vous charmante demoiselle, comment allez-vous? » Hermione eu l'air embrassé, et Harry extrêmement amusé par le regard de tueur que Ron lança à son frère. Charlie loin d'être dupe continua sur le même ton: « Sans rire Hermione tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille je ne m'étonne plus que Ron n'est plus que ton nom à la bouche. » Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque les deux concernés se mirent à rougir furieusement. Ils rentrèrent tous dans le château, tous sauf le dragon qui répondait au doux nom de Fernand et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.  
  
La grande salle ,à part ses proportion, à première vue n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, quatre grande tables décoré au couleur des quatre maison plus une cinquième table pour les professeurs, cependant si on levait un peu la tête on remarquait des milliers de bougie qui flottaient dans l'air donnant à la pièce une atmosphère féerique. Et si on s'attardait sur le plafond, on pouvait voir l'une des choses les plus magiques de Poudlard, chaque jour dessinait un nouveau toit: si il neigeait de légers flocons illuminait la pièce, lors des puissants orages printaniers elle devenait salle de concert pour les éclair , et les nuit sans nuage comme aujourd'hui, elle se paraît d'innombrables étoiles. Un joyeux brouhaha envahissait la salle, les retrouvailles, les histoires de vacances se mêlées gaiement contrastant avec les visage terrifiés des premières années qui attendaient la répartition. Pour Harry, tant de vie était presque douloureux, même la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis discutant vivement des devoirs de préfets ne lui rendait pas le sourire. La table Gryffondor paressait vide à Harry mais il se dit que c'était du à l'absence des jumeaux, ils auraient taquiné sans vergogne Ron et Hermione qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se regarder. La salle devint silencieuse, le professeur McGonagall venait de poser le choixpeau magique sur le tabouret qui trônait au milieu de l'estrade. Une bouche s'ouvrit à l'avant du choixpeau et celui ci entonna sa chanson.  
  
J'ai maintenant plus de mille ans  
  
Loin d'être neuf et très fringuant  
  
Pourtant une tache m'a étais confié  
  
Et je ne cesse de la perpétué  
  
Nos quatre grands fondateurs  
  
On fait de moi le décideur  
  
De l'avenir de leur maison  
  
Pour perpétuer leurs ambitions  
  
Chacun avait ses particularités  
  
Ses préférence pour enseigner  
  
Ils cherchaient parmi les sorciers  
  
Des enfants dotés de leur qualités  
  
Fierté, courage et vaillance  
  
Était de Griffondor les préférences  
  
Équité, justice et loyauté  
  
Les disciples de Poufsouffle possédaient  
  
Sagesse, compétence et réflexion  
  
Étaient de Serdaigle les ambitions  
  
Pour Serpentard mesquinerie, ruse et sang pure  
  
Étaient nécessaire pour faire bonne mesure.  
  
Maintenant qu'ils nous ont quittés  
  
Les jeunes sorciers, je continue de séparer  
  
Cependant la répartition  
  
Dans chacune de vos maisons  
  
Ne doit pas vous empêchez  
  
De vaincre ensemble et de luter  
  
Car de notre division  
  
Est né le plus grand des poisons  
  
La guerre ne pourra cesser  
  
Qu'avec la fin de cette imbécile rivalité  
  
Mettez moi sur votre tête  
  
Et vos pensées feront le reste  
  
Le silence dans la salle était pesant, l'avertissement était encore plus clair que l'année dernière, mais le professeur McGonagall le rompit en appelant le premier élève de la liste qui fut répartit à Serdaigle. Après une vingtaine de minutes, tout les premières années avaient été réparties et le professeur Dumbledore annonça le festin.  
  
Les tables se chargèrent de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.  
  
«Ron, doucement tu sais bien que la nourriture ne vas pas s'envoler!! » « Mione, laisse moi manger au moins ce soir. » se plaignit Ron en se servant dans le plat de ragoût. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? » demanda Harry surpris. « Quoi?? »dirent en chœur Ron et Hermione « Bien, ce mione depuis quand tu nous permet de t'appeler par un diminutif. » « Je ne permet pas. On m'oblige à le subir. » dit-elle avec un faux air plaintif. « Elle a eu marre au bout d'une semaine de me reprendre tout le temps, mais il y a que moi qu'y ait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. » Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Harry se rendit compte qu'il aurait des choses à soutirer à Ron, ce soir dans le dortoir.  
  
Les discutions animés autour d'eux pouvaient se résumer par deux sujets: les garçons parlaient de Quidditch et les filles d'un hypothétique bal qui expliquerait la demande de robes de soirée dans la liste de fourniture. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor n'avait pas encore était choisit par McGonagall et le traditionnel discours du directeur n'avait pas était prononcé.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore après avoir fait disparaître les restes du festin, se leva et attendit que le silence se fasse. Au bout de quelques instants, il prit la parole:  
  
« Tout d'abord, je tiens à souhaiter à nos nouveaux élèves, la bienvenue. Vous avez tous remarqué le déploiement de force magique autour du château, tout ceci a été mis en place pour votre sécurité et vous n'avez pas a y faire attention. Les règles du châteaux sont les mêmes que tous les ans, la foret interdite comme son nom l'indique est interdite. Notre concierge, Rusard, me demande comme tout les ans de vous rappeler qu'une liste des objets interdit mise à jour régulièrement depuis l'ouverture de la boutique Farces pour sorciers facétieux est ouverte, est disponible sur la porte de mon bureau. La magie dans les couloirs est également interdite. Notre professeur de défense contre les force du mal n'a pas tenu à être présent pour éviter de mettre mal à l'aise l'assemblé, je me dois de vous prévenir que les cours de Mr Boward seront donné en plein air du fait de la taille exceptionnel de ce dernier. »  
  
Quelques murmures se firent entendre.  
  
« Mr Boward est un demi-troll, et il a hériter de la taille de son père. » Le directeur avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde d'être un demi-troll. Les cours promettaient d'être intéressant. « Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de quidditch auront lieu dans deux semaines et les capitaines seront désigné par leur chef de maison à ce moment là. Il reste une nouvelle à vous annoncer comme les rumeurs le disent, il y aura bien un bal cette année ce sera pour Halloween, tenue de soirée exigé et évidement ouvert à tous à partir de la quatrième année. Une annonce officiel sera refaite deux semaines avant pour permettre aux jeunes hommes de se trouver une cavalière. » À ses mots, il fit un discret clin d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondor et on pouvait voir Ron se transformer en tomate géante.  
  
« Je vais à présent vous laisser déguster les merveilleux sorbets citrons que nous avons pour dessert. Bon appétit, bonne nuit, poudre de cheminette et chocogrenouille. »  
  
La folie du professeur Dumbledore était rassurante et familière, tant que le vieil homme pouvait plaisanter, il savait que tout irai bien. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry Potter ce dit qu'il y avait peut-être encore un espoir.  
  
Ron conduisait les premières années aux dortoirs en donnant les règles de base pour survivre à Poudlard: ne pas déranger Peeves, l'esprit farceur, les marches piégés, les couloirs sans fins et les pièces magiques. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Ron se souvenait parfaitement les sentiments qui l'envahissait six ans plus tôt, ici même: il y avait de l'excitation, de l'appréhension et de l'émerveillement. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient plutôt l'air exténué et effrayé mais ils étaient en pleine guerre et voir des dragons et des hyppogriffes n'étaient pas la meilleure chose pour un premier contact avec le monde de la magie. Certains de ces enfants venaient de fêter leurs onze ans et tout ce qu'ils savaient de la magie, c'était ce que les moldus en disait. Ron, d'une voix rassurante commença à leur parler devant le tableau de la grosse dame: « Comme vous l'avez vu, les portrait sont animé, ici, c'est le tableau qui permet d'accéder à notre tour, vous allez voir qu'il y a une salle commune où vous vous détendrez, vous étudierez...Dans la salle, il y a deux escaliers un qui mène aux dortoirs des fille et l'autre à celui des garçons. Je ferai visiter aux garçon et les fille retrouveront leur préfète à l'intérieur qui a préféré me laisser faire tout le travail ...mais là je m'égare. » Une petite blonde assez mignonne se mit à rire bêtement, elle aimait déjà beaucoup sa nouvelle école et trouvait ses préfets très drôle, elle avait assisté à leur dispute sur le quai. Sans faire attention Ron continua à parler. « Le mot de passe est épouvantard, retenez le bien! Sinon vous pourriez rester coincé dehors. Y a t-il des questions? » La même petite blonde leva la main. « Oui? » « Les dragons ne sont pas vraiment méchant, j'ai vu quelqu'un en monter un. On va pouvoir le faire nous? » Ron éclata de rire. « Comment t'apelles-tu? » « Leslie Andrew. » « Eh bien Leslie tu mérite ta place à griffondor. Non, tu ne pourras pas monter un dragon à moins que tu deviennes dresseur comme mon frère que tu as vu sur Fernand. » Il prononça alors le mot de passe et continua la visite avec l'aide d'Hermione, cette fois-ci.  
  
Une heure plus tard, tout les élèves de Griffondor étaient dans leur dortoir. Harry avait essayé de discuter avec Ron de son été mais ce dernier bien que loquace dès qu'il s'agissait d'anecdote amusante ou d'informations sur l'ordre, changeait de sujet dès que le nom d'Hermione était prononcé. Ils finirent par tous s'endormir pour affronter la journée du lendemain.  
  
Et voilà on espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. Le prochain arrivera comme prévu la semaine prochaine. Un gigantesque merci a Samantha Dreamangel, Axoo , Celeste.B nos tout premier fan(deux voir trois reviews en trois chapitres !! comme c'est bon de se sentir aimés ^^) continuer comme ça. Bienvenue a Abel et Margot nos nouveaux revieweurs et bien sur nos remerciement a notre bêta reader mel. Une petite review s'il vous plait sa prend pas beaucoup de votre temps et nous sa nous fait très plaisir.  
  
Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine  
Billy et Menssa 


	5. Mr Boward

Réponse au review  
  
Maxme 71 : et oui nous aussi on en avait mare de tout ces Hermione drago (sans pour autant les qualifier de navet certains doivent être bon et tout les goûts sont dans la nature seulement nous on aime pas ça). Vive ron et Hermione et merci pour tes encouragement  
  
Fly : ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Harry il ne peut pas lui arriver que des merdes quand même.(on est pas JKR nous heureusement pour ce pauvre Harry)  
  
Langueskyzofrene : et bien la voilà la suite  
  
Johannapotter : merci par contre il reste encore beaucoup de chapitre alors on est pas près de finir mais les publications resteront régulières  
  
Dobbie : nous aussi on aime assez le coup du t-shirt et merci du compliment ton histoire elle aussi mérite d'être lue  
  
Axoo : bun alors faut pas être triste comme ça . Allez voilà une surprise pour te remonter le moral cette semaine il y aura un chapitre mardi et un chapitre vendredi ( bon d'accord j'avoue que c surtout parce qu'il sont tous les deux un peu court mais bon une petite dose c'est mieux que rien quand on est accro ) si notre fic redonne le moral ne serai-ce qu'a une seul personne c'est quel vaut la peine d'être écrite. Merci a toi pour ta review.  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Mr Boward  
  
Le lendemain dans la grande salle, après que les emplois du temps aient été distribué, les Griffondor de sixième année ne parlaient plus que d'une chose, le premier cour de défense contre les force du mal qui devait avoir lieu l'après midi même.:  
  
« Tu imagines sa taille. On va avoir cour dans le parc. »  
  
« Moi je crois que c'est pour qu'il ne nous asphyxie pas, c'est un demi- troll et les trolls ça pue. »  
  
Les rumeurs et les descriptions les plus insensés circulaient, certains disaient qu'il serait vert avec des pustules pleins le corps, d'autre craignaient l'odeur que les quelques enfants de moldus apparentait à une boule puante. Hermione, elle s'inquiétait d'autre chose.  
  
« On s'en fiche de la tête qu'il a, moi je m'inquiète pour nos cours. Je sais pas si tu te souviens mais un troll ça n'est pas très malin. » Répliquait-elle à Ron qui venait de faire une remarque peu élégante sur la morve d'un troll. En fait, les trois amis savaient particulièrement à quoi ressembler cette créature puisqu'ils en avaient combattu un en première année et que cela avait était le début de leur amitié.  
  
« Et puis, tu ferai mieux de t'inquiéter de ton cour d'arytmentie pour débutants les premiers cours sont les plus importants. »continua Hermione.  
  
Surpris Harry intervint: « Tu as pris arytmencie, Ron? Mais ça ne sert à rien pour la carrière d'auror. »  
  
Ron éclata de rire. « C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit mais mademoiselle à des arguments plus que convaincant. »  
  
« Ah, oui et quels sont ses arguments? »  
  
« Des cours particuliers. » Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui se mit à sourire, il croisa le regard de Ginny qu'il trouva particulièrement jolie. Elle buvait son chocolat chaud en lisant le journal, Harry ne put détourner son regard lorsqu'elle se lécha doucement les lèvres pour effacer les traces de cacao, il se mit à imaginer leur douceur, rêvant de pouvoir les caresser avec sa... Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée, après tout elle était un peu comme sa sœur ou au moins son amie comme Hermione. Il la regarda rire à une plaisanterie de Dean et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il devenait Ron, jaloux et amoureux. Il but d'un trait son jus de potiron, cherchant à éclaircir ses idées.  
  
« Harry, ça va? Tu es livide. » Ginny plongea ses yeux azur dans les siens.  
  
« Ouais...Tout va bien. Je crois juste qu'il est l'heure. »  
  
Il se leva précipitamment, suivit de Ron qui emporta quelques toasts et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.  
  
.......................................................................................................... .................  
  
Le premier cour de la journée était celui de divination, la salle enfumée était toujours aussi calme et l'étude des feuilles de thé n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait qualifier de passionnant. Tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à leur tasse, Ron et Harry discutaient des nouveaux élèves et de l'absence étrange de Malfoy.  
  
« Tu sais, il ne me manque pas vraiment celui là, au contraire l'école est bien plus agréable sans lui. » Ron tourna les pages de son bouquin pour faire bonne mesure.  
  
« C'est vrai que Poudlard est calme surtout Griffondor, avant il y avait les blagues des jumeaux et aussi vos disputes à Hermione et à toi mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu la laisse gagner. »  
  
« Disons qu'entre Hermione et moi, c'est différent. On a passé l'été à deux au point où Ginny s'est senti un peu exclue. On passait tout notre temps ensemble. »  
  
« J'ai vu ça. Des cours particuliers? » Ron devint écarlate.  
  
« Elle ne me lâchait pas Harry. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour l'occuper, et puis c'est pas si compliqué juste ennuyeux. »  
  
« D'accord donc ta décision n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu ne peux t'empêcher de la regarder plus de cinq secondes lorsqu'elle est dans la pièce. » Il touilla à nouveaux son thé.  
  
« Rien à voir, elle est juste mon amie. » Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent.  
  
« Tu sais, Ron, tu es un menteur, un très mauvais menteur. »  
  
« C'est ce que Ginny me répète à longueur de journée. » Répondit Ron dans un grognement.  
  
Harry n'insista pas, son esprit dérivait déjà vers la jolie nymphe rousse qui l'avait déstabilisé au petit déjeuner. Elle avait grandit. L'année dernière, elle avait montré son courage, sa détermination, elle n'avait plus rien de la timide enfant qui rougissait à la moindre de ses paroles. Cho ne l'intéressait plus, et jusqu'à hier, il aurait juré qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais tomber amoureux mais la plus jeune des Weasley avait apparemment décidé de le faire mentir.  
  
La suite du cour fut sans surprise, le professeur Trelawey prédit une fin atroce à Harry et les deux amis se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur options, arytmentie pour Ron, Sortilège pour Harry.  
  
Ils se rejoignirent au déjeuner qu'ils engloutirent rapidement, pressés de rejoindre l'enclos nouvellement dressé au centre du parc pour le cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Juste derrière la cabane de Hagrid qui donnait un cour à propos des hippogriffs à des troisièmes années à l'aide de Buck qui était à présent résident à Poudlard, un espace herbeux et protégé par des sorts d' échauffements et d'imperméabilité avait été aménagé. Au centre un homme gigantesque, haut de cinq mètres attendait ses élèves. À part sa taille impressionnante et un teint un peu grisâtre, il ressemblait à un humain, aucune odeur pestilentielle ne se dégageait de lui et à part des mains calleuses aucun furoncles ne recouvrait son corps.  
  
Les élèves de Griffondor, impressionné s'installèrent autour de Mr Boward qui commença à faire l'appel à l'aide de sa voix caverneuse. Ayant accompli cette tache, il entrepris de s'adresser à cette classe qui bien qu'ayant l'air effrayé, n'étaient pas aussi horrifié que les premières année de Poufsoufle avec qui il avait commencé:  
  
« Bonjour, tout le monde! » La plupart des élèves sursautèrent.  
  
« Je me présente, je suis le professeur Boward et comme chacun le sait, j'ai du sang de troll dans les veines mais cela ne vous permet en rien de me manquer de respect, vous n'avez pas non plus à me craindre, je saurai être juste. »Le silence dans la classe n'aurait pu être plus pesant.  
  
« J'ai pris connaissance du programme des années précédentes, vous avez étudié les créatures maléfiques, les sorts impardonnables, et de la théorie de la plupart des sorts de défenses. Je sais également que la plupart d'entre vous ont monté un club de défense nommé l'armée de Dumbledore l'année dernière et j'encourage vivement la poursuite de ce projet en l'étendant au reste des maisons. Il me semble que vous êtes tous plus ou moins préparé à affronter le danger. » Il regarda fixement, Harry, Ron et Hermione assit juste en face de lui et continua. « Je sais aussi que certains dans cette classe connaisse le danger et vont même jusqu'à le chercher. J'ai donc pensé à jumeler les maisons pour pouvoir vous entraîner efficacement au duel magique dont l'étude a été bâclé par votre professeur Lockhart. Donc toutes les deux semaines, les cours se présenteront sous forme de tournois entre vous et les Serpentards, tournoi amical bien entendu et les semaines où les tournois ne sont pas programmés nous étudierons des sorts qui devront être utilisé lors des duels. J'attends de vous une attention soutenu à mes cours qui me semble essentiel vue les temps troublés que nous vivons.» Il leva la tête en fixant le dragon rouge de Charlie qui survolait le parc. « Maintenant sortait votre livre, ouvrez le à la page 29 et lisait le sort de congélation lorsque vous aurez fini vous l'essaierez chacun votre tour sur ces scarabées. » Il montra des bocaux qui étaient alignés sur une étagère près des barrières qui délimitait la salle de cour. Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence, certains étaient allongés à plat ventre dans l'herbe pour mieux lire, d'autres était assis en tailleur, ils étaient tous éparpillés autour de Mr Boward qui attendait patiemment.  
  
Lorsque la pratique du sort arriva, le professeur donna des conseils à chacun et tous y compris Neville parvinrent à figer leur insectes.  
  
Hermione était satisfaite de leur nouveaux professeur, les garçons quand à eux étaient déçu: à part sa taille, Mr Boward était un prof presque banal.  
  
.......................................................................................................... .............. Deux semaines passèrent sans accident notoire. En fait, la vie à Poudlard était presque trop normal: Malfoy était revenu et avait au bout de deux jours déclenché une bagarre entre lui et Ron en traitant Hermione de sang- de- bourbe, les premiers duels avaient envoyé Neville à l'infirmerie à cause d'un pousstouf mal lancé, et les professeurs noyaient de devoirs les sixièmes années. Les Serpentards et les Griffondors ne s'étaient pas affrontés pendant les duels, le professeur Boward préférant attendre que tout le monde maîtrise les sorts et les contre-sort qu'il leur avait enseignés.  
  
Les soirées à la tour Griffondor étaient calmes et studieuses, quelques fois ponctué d'une partie d'échecs gagnée par Ron. Ginny restait souvent avec le trio au grand plaisir d'Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal de détourner ses yeux d'elle. Hermione, elle toujours aussi sérieuse passait ses soirées à travailler ou à tricoter des chapeaux pour les elfes de maison. La seule différence avec l'année précédente était que le plus souvent, elle était blottie dans les bras de Ron qui ne lui avait toujours pas révélé que seul Dobbie prenait les vêtements qu'elle continuaient à fabriquer. Lavande et Parvati parlaient des derniers chanteurs à la mode , Dean et Seamus se joignait à Ron et Harry pour des discutions passionnées sur le quidditch, quelques bombabouses, ou autres crèmes canaris introduites par Leslie, la petite blonde de première année, remplissaient la pièces d'éclat de rire.... La vie à Poudlard était belle!  
  
Ce soir particulièrement la salle était à la fête, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch avait était désigné après les essais. La salle toute de rouge et or vêtu, avait de nouvelles tapisseries représentant Harry Potter sur son balais sur le point d'attraper le vif d'or. Colin Crivey, fier du nouveau succès de son héros avait recouvert la salle de décoration en l'honneur de leur nouveau capitaine qui riait à une blague de Dean et qui était couvé des yeux par plusieurs fille présente: « Ginny!! Ma jolie atrapeuses, comment trouve tu ton capitaine? » Harry qui avait abusé de bierraubeurs arrosées de Whisky Pur Feu devenait plus que loquace. Ginny rougi sous le compliment et commença à parler avec lui de leur future stratégie de jeu. Harry était heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il oubliait pour un soir ses cours particuliers d'occlumentie avec Rogue, la mort de Sirius et surtout sa soif de vengeance. Tout à coup il réalisa quelque chose: « Où sont Ron et Hermione, Gin? » demanda Harry en cherchant autour de lui.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, Hermione s'occupe peut-être de la blessure de Ron, il est quand même tombé de cinq mètres. » Harry sembla satisfait de cette réponse et se resservit un Whisky. Ginny savait où ils étaient, enfin elle s'en doutait, ils devaient faire ce qu'ils faisait au terrier lorsque Ron était épuisé mais vu l'état d'Harry, il ne comprendrai pas et il sauterai tout de suite aux conclusions et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Hermione qui lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Elle admira Harry, heureuse de la tournure que prenait leur relation, heureuse de le voir heureux...Elle se pencha pour prendre Perlimpinpin qui réclamait un bout de chocolat et se dirigea avec lui dans ses bras vers ses amies de cinquième année.  
  
Harry riait a présent avec Dean et seamus les deux nouveaux batteurs de gryffondor qui eux aussi avaient visiblement abusé de la boisson. Malgré l'alcool le survivant était bien assez lucide pour suivre discrètement la jolie rousse qu'il venait de quitter des yeux . De deux chose l'une , pensa- t-il, soit j'ai de nouvelles mœurs familiale très très particulières soit je ne considère ginny plus du tout comme ma petite sœur. Si ron savait ce que je ressent pour ginny il serait sûrement enchanté mais s'il savait se qui me vient en tête quand je pense à elle je crois que je serai mort, ho merlin, et sans parler de Charlie et de son armée de dragon. Enfin pour ma défense Ron ne pourra jamais me faire croire qu'il n'a que de chastes pensées envers Hermione surtout pas après se soir ou ils ont disparu je ne sait ou. Décidément il aurai des choses à soutirer à ce weasley ci et peut être d'autres choses à approfondir avec cette weasley la . Sur cette pensé Harry vida son verre et parti se coucher non sans prendre un instant pour saluer ses camarades et pour embrasser ginny sur la joue . En plus de la faire à nouveau rougir ce geste troubla la rouquine qui au soir s'endormi la tête hanté par une seul question, était ce simplement le whisky ou est ce que enfin le regard que lui porte le survivant a changé ?  
  
Encore une fois un grand merci pour tout nos lecteur et un merci encore plus gros pour nos revieweur. Bisou bisous et a mardi pour un chapitre bonus.  
  
Bonne lecture a vous et A la semaine prochaine  
Billy et Menssa. 


	6. Bain moussant

Voilà comme promis un petit (mais néanmoins très bon) chapitre d'ailleurs pour l'instant c'est mon préféré. Merci a Axoo, Margot et Fly pour leur review. A présent place a l'histoire ou vous aller découvrir ou était parti ron et Hermione pendant la fête des gryffondor.  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Bain moussant  
  
La salle de bain des préfets étaient toujours aussi splendide, toute de marbre blanc. L'énorme baignoire était remplie à ras bord de bulles multicolores et une odeur de lavande s'en dégageait. Le jeune gardien des Griffondors se prélassait dans son bain. La sirène du tableau dormait paisiblement sur son rocher et les fenêtres de la pièce étaient couvertes de buées. Ron poussait des soupirs de contentements, il était appuyé sur un des bords de la baignoire et baissait sa tête pour présenter sa nuque à la jolie brunette qui le massait: « Tu pourrai faire attention, c'était un entraînement risquer ta vie pour éviter de se prendre un but n'est pas très malin. » Elle était en colère et inquiète aussi mais ses mains demeuraient douce sur la peau de Ron et ce dernier ne ce souciait pas du tout de ce qu'elle disait. Elle continua cependant à parler: « Tu as vu le visage d'Harry lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall a annoncé qu'il serait le capitaine et puis tout le monde avait besoin d'une bonne fête. Et Ginny, c'est génial qu'elle soit au poste qu'elle voulait, je suis sûre que l'on va gagner cette année et comme j'ai pris de l'avance dans mes devoir je vais pouvoir reprendre mes recherches... » Elle arrêta son massage se rendant compte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Ron releva sa tête et se mit à se plaindre: « Pourquoi tu t-es arrêté? » Elle se mit à rire, toute colère envolé. « Pour que tu m'écoutes. » « Je t'écoute, tu veut reprendre ses recherches qui t'ont épuisé pendant les vacances. » Dit -il avec reproche. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir si personne n'est au courant... cela n'a rien avoir avec Sirius mais j'ai trouvé un bouquin qui explique comment transplaner et je crois que ça pourrait être utile... » « Utile!! Mais ce serait génial et tu veux le faire sans en parler à personne? Tu m'épate. »Flatté Hermione rougit sous le regard d'adoration de Ron. « C'est Dumbledore qui m'en a donné l'idée, je crois qu'il savait qu'on l'écoutait le jour où il parlait de transplaner et puis c'est lui qui m'a donné accès à la réserve. » « Je crois qu'Harry adorera cette idée. » Hermione sourit. « Certainement mais pas autant qu'il adore ta sœur. » Ron soupira. « Tu as remarqué aussi, je suis heureux pour Ginny, je sais qu'elle l'adore. » Hermione ne put cacher sa surprise. « Oui, je ne suis pas un ogre, Ginny ne trouvera jamais mieux qu'Harry, et puis ça le distrait alors maintenant que j'ai fini de t'écouter, reprends s'il te plait là où tu t'étais arrêté. » Hermione, loin de s'exécuter se mis à l'éclabousser, Ron entrant dans son jeu la saisit à la taille et la fit entrer dans l'eau avec lui. Elle se mit à éclater de rire, regardant sa chemise de nuit totalement trempé. Ron lui ne riait plus se rendant compte de leur position, il était en caleçon dans l'eau avec sa mione toute mouillé dans une chemise de nuit maintenant transparente. Il devint tout rouge et commença à sortir de l'eau mais le bras d'Hermione le retint. Elle aussi avait cessé de rire et sans un mot elle repris son massage, là au milieu de la baignoire comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Ron essaya de se détendre et se cacha le plus possible dans la mousse pour cacher la réaction physique évidente qu'il avait eu à la vue de la poitrine d'hermione. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se trouvait banale, un après midi de cette été, il l'avait écouté déblatérer des idioties sur elle qui ne pourrait jamais plaire physiquement à un garçon. Il avait failli lui dire que son Vicky ne lui écrivait certainement pas pour ces compétences intellectuelles mais il s'était retenue de peur d'une dispute. Il n'avait pas menti à Harry tout avait changé entre eux, chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser... Et c'était pire quand elle était en colère, avec ses joue rouge et ses yeux lumineux; à leur dernière dispute il avait failli l'embrasser, il s'était arrêter de justesse et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre martelant sa tête sur le mur. Il pourrait l'embrasser, il savait qu'elle ne le repousserai pas mais il n'était pas prêt à perdre sa meilleure amie. Ginny avait bien essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne la perdrait jamais quoiqu'il arrive mais il avait peur, lui, un griffondor, peur d'être amoureux d'Hermione. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était trop tard, il était déjà fou d'elle. Il l'inviterait au bal, et là, il lui dirai et il l'embrasserait, c'était décidé, c'était ce qu'il ferai...  
  
Hermione était elle aussi plongé dans ses pensées, elle savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il ne faisait rien, pourquoi il ne se laissait pas aller... Elle rêvait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui dise des mots d'amour. Elle voulait dire à tout le monde qu'il était à elle, qu'aucune fille ne pouvait le lui prendre. Elle avait bien vu les regards de certaines filles sur son rouquin préféré, elle les comprenait, il était grand, le quidditch l'avait bien musclé, il était la gentillesse même et ses taches de rousseurs étaient adorables... Quand il la regardait, elle avait l'impression d'être la plus jolie fille du monde alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle l'aimait, en fait, elle l'avait toujours aimé d'une façon ou d'une autre mais depuis deux ans, il y avait plus, tout avait changé le soir du bal quand il avait été clairement jaloux de Viktor. Et cette été, ils avaient été si proche, elle n'attendait qu'une chose qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il se déclare. Quelque fois, elle perdait espoir, elle se disait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle sinon il aurait déjà fait quelque chose avec tout les instants qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Mais des moments comme aujourd'hui lui rendait espoir, dès qu'il avait repris esprit après sa chute il l'avait demandé et elle avait parfaitement vu son érection ... Elle continua à caresser plus qu'à masser son dos nu, respectant le silence qu'il avait instauré.  
  
Il reprit cependant la parole: « Je t'aiderai pour tes recherches mais il ne faut rien dire à Harry pour Sirius, on lui parlera de transplaner mais pas du voile mystérieux, d'accord. » Hermione acquiesça alors qu'il sortait de l'eau et qu'il prenait une serviette, il avait raison, Harry avait besoin de faire son deuil et un hypothétique espoir de retour de Sirius n'allait pas l'aider. Il devait continuer de vivre et réapprendre à être heureux peut-être avec l'aide de Ginny.  
  
J'espère que ça vous avait aimé. Prochain rendez vous vendredi pour un chapitre horriblement court mais aussi horriblement important (pourquoi ??? ahah mystère)  
  
Bonne lecture a vous et A la semaine prochaine  
Billy et Menssa. 


	7. Le cauchemar

Waouuuuu !!! 8 review pour un seul chapitre record battu ( et ça nous fait super plaisir). Surtout quel sont toutes rempli de super compliments pour répondre a certain c'est vrai qu'on a étaient un peu sadique de les arrêter alors qu'il était a deux doigts mais bon ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Mille merci a axoo, margot , sophea, guilderinette , Miss-Tania , dobbie , fly et jennifer pour leur encouragement  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Le cauchemar  
  
Harry était monté dans les derniers dans son dortoir, il avait été surpris de voir Ron profondément endormis, il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu ce soir, il faut dire qu'à part Ginny et l'excellent Whisky procuré par les elfes de maison il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Il s'effondra dans son lit, et s'endormi aussitôt faisant une grosse erreur: il avait oublié de fermer son esprit.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Tout était lugubre, il se trouvait devant un feu qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur, en fait tout ce qui l'entourait été froid. Une voix basse lui parlait dans une langue inconnu. Il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas, tout était trop réel, le contact froid des écailles d'un serpent le fit sursauté, il ignorait où il était. C'était une voix de femme qui lui parlait, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses mots, il voulu tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir mais il ne contrôlait rien, il regardait le feu. Harry ne connaissait pas la pièce lugubre où il était, son esprit avait gagné en puissance et le rêve était flou, brumeux, l'alcool n'avait pas détruit toutes ses barrières mentales qu'il avait battis grâce à Rogue. La femme parlait toujours, elle parlait de lui, il en était sur, il connaissait sa voix. Enfin, il se tourna vers elle et il la vit: c'était Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Il se réveilla, paniqué et en sueur. Il ne pouvait être heureux, ce rêve était là pour lui rappeler. Elle était vivante et avec Voldemort car c'était lui dans ce fauteuil plus fort que jamais. Il devait découvrir où ils pouvaient être, il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs mais tout était gris et froid aucun détails ne lui revint. Il fut tenté de se rendormir en abaissant toutes ses défenses mais il savait que c'était trop dangereux, il s'était déjà fait prendre une fois. Il trouverait par ces propres moyens et il n'attendrait pas qu'elle vienne le chercher, il la traquerait et se vengerait, vengerait Sirius, rendrait justice, sa justice...  
  
Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'exercer sa vengeance. Une fois de plus la vie l'avait rattraper alors qu'il commençait a peine a entrevoir le bonheur. Une vie qu'il n'avait pas choisi et qu'il subissait depuis maintenant trop longtemps . le poids de sa destinée de survivant , d'orphelin investi d'une mission quasi divine. Il ne pouvait plus le supportait , agir pour ne plus subir , c'était la son plan et il comptait bien s'y tenir. A attendre sans cesse que le pire arrive pour protéger leur arme secrète les armée du bien avait sacrifier trop d'innocent , et si cela continu qui sera le prochain sur la liste ? ron ? Hermione ? ou même Ginny ? non plus personne ne mourra a sa place . plus que tout il voulait la vengeance mais au delà de cela il voulait montrait aux mangemorts qu'ils ne tueraient plus impunément ,montrait a voldemort qu'il avait décidé de se battre et qu'un jour c'est lui qui sera réveiller en sursaut par les cris de la bataille toute proche et qu'il tremblera sentant l'heure de l'ultime combat arrivé. Depuis l'été ,la rage d'Harry avait fait naître en lui une détermination sans borne a en finir une fois pour toute et son objectif premier serai de s'en donnait les moyens . il ne savait pas trop s'il comptait reprendre l'AD mais il s'entraînerai et quand il la trouvera il sera prés et cette fois se sera lui qui attaquera. Epuisé, Harry ferma sont esprit et s'écroula après quelque minutes en ne rêvant plus que d'une jolie rouquine et d'une coupe de quidditch.  
  
Voilà comme promis le chapitre était très court mais on se rattrapera la semaine prochaine. L'action commence a arriver et vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je vous ai dit que ce chapitre est important. L'action arrive mais la romance continue puisque la date du bal avance a grand pas. En bref plein de bonne choses sont prévu pour la suite alors n'hésitait pas nous encourager et reviewer( enfin si ce verbe existe)  
  
A vendredi prochain Billy et menssa 


	8. Farces et transplannage

Merci a Margot, Axoo, Guilderinette et Fly pour leur assiduité au niveau des reviews merci pour vos encouragement . Bienvenu a Luna(qui avait deja review au premier chapitre je crois), Alpo et Csame nos trois nouveaux revieweurs vos compliments nous vons droit au cœur . Et maintenant place a la lecture  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Farce et Transplanage.  
  
Le lendemain était le jour de la première sortie au pré-au-lard, Charlie accompagnait Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione au village pour visiter la première succursale du magasin de farces et attrapes de ses frères. Le seul village du royaume-unis où tout moldus était bannit bénéficiait en ce jour de sortie des élèves d'une protection similaire à celle de Poudlard.  
  
Les élèves habitués à présent à la présence de gigantesques créatures, s'éparpillaient dans les différentes boutiques du village. Ron voulait absolument faire le pleins de friandises et Hermione avait des livres à acheter mais ils décidèrent de passer d'abord tous ensemble voir Fred et George.  
  
Leur boutique était à leur image, joyeuse, facétieuse et totalement griffondor. L'or et le rouge recouvraient les murs et le plancher de la boutique, des étagères remplis de bonbons et de différents gadgets étaient éparpillés dans la pièce qui était assez spacieuse. Les articles étaient séparés en plusieurs catégories: bonbons farceurs, fêtes réussies, cauchemar du professorat... Mais le rayon le plus visité était celui des élèves paresseux qui proposait les fameux bonbons tourned'œil ou les caramels sang-sèche.  
  
Les propriétaires étaient cependant introuvables. À la caisse, on pouvait voir une jolie demoiselle blonde qui interpella le groupe d'amis dès qu'elle les vit: « EH!!! Vous êtes de la famille de Fred et George. »dit- elle lorsqu'elle aperçut Charlie et Ginny qui discutaient de l'utilisation des oreilles à rallonge, elle se tourna vers Harry qui contemplait la très jolie rouquine.  
  
« Et toi, tu doit être Harry. » Il sursauta en entendant son nom et regarda la jeune fille qui lui parlait.  
  
« Oui, c'est moi et vous qui êtes vous? »dit-il en cachant vainement sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux, mais apparemment la fille qui se trouvait devant lui n'en avait pas eu besoin pour le reconnaître.  
  
« Je suis Genna, je m'occupe de la comptabilité des jumeaux. Donc toi, c'est Charlie et toi, tu es obligatoirement Ginny. Vos frères m'ont parlé de vous. » Elle regarda derrière Harry et vit Ron et Hermione en grande discussion.  
  
« Et eux, ce doit être Ron et Hermione, non? »  
  
Charlie se mit à sourire à Genna qui semblait sympathique: « Tu as tout bon, Genna, mais mes petits frères eux ne nous ont pas parlé de toi. »  
  
« J'ai 18 ans et si je n'était pas à Poudlard, c'est parce que je suis une crackmol, c'est pour ça que vous ne me connaissait pas, dit-elle en regardant Harry et Ginny, mais je refuse de vivre dans un monde sans magie, je cherchais du travail et j'ai rencontré Fred et George qui m'en ont donné. » Ron et Hermione rejoignit leur amis qui leur présentèrent Genna. Ils demandèrent à voir les jumeaux et Genna les conduisit dans l'arrière boutique puis repartit en direction de la caisse.  
  
L'arrière boutique était presque aussi grande que la boutique. Elle était remplis d'ingrédients les plus divers, la pièce ressemblait à une salle de cour de potions mais en plus chaleureux et égayé par des tapis multicolores. Des chaudrons bouillonnaient, des moules en forme de chocogrenouille ou de dragées surprises traînaient par terre. Au fond de la pièce sous un nuage nauséabond, les jumeaux riaient du succès de leur nouvelle invention. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, ils avaient l'air si heureux et si jeune alors qu'ils étaient pris dans la guerre tout comme lui. Ils faisaient prospérer leur affaire, ils faisaient ce qu'ils aimaient, tout en travaillant activement pour l'ordre malgré les supplications de leur mère.  
  
« Forge, nous avons des visiteurs. »  
  
« Je vois ça. Charlie comment vont les dragons? » Ils se dirigèrent vers leur frère pour l'étreindre.  
  
« Harry, je vois que tu as survécu à l'été chez ta magnifique famille. » Fred lui serra la main alors que George lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste fraternel.  
  
« Et nous nous n'avons pas le droit à un bonjour? » Ginny dans une imitation parfaite de Mme Weasley tapait du pied avec impatience.  
  
« Désolé, petite sœur. » Ils l'embrassèrent sur chaque joue puis dévisagèrent Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Quand à vous les amoureux, je suppose qu'un petit mois sans nous voir ne vous fait pas grand chose. » Fred s'approcha néanmoins d'Hermione pour l'embraser alors que George saluait Ron.  
  
« Attendez ils viennent de vous appeler les amoureux et pas de protestation, pas de jurons, pas d'insultes... Qu'est ce qui vous arrive? » Dit Harry surprit de leur réaction.  
  
« L'habitude. » dirent Hermione et Ron à l'unisson.  
  
« La vérité » surenchérirent les jumeaux.  
  
Le petit groupe se mit à rire, Ron rougissant furieusement et Hermione regardant le sol.  
  
« Nous avons appris que le grand Potter était capitaine de l'équipe, on compte sur toi pour gagner la coupe surtout après l'année dernière. »  
  
La conversation continua sur le même ton léger, ils parlèrent de Quidditch, des nouveaux aménagements de Poudlard, de Mr Boward... Ils offrirent au deux préfets un échantillon gratuit de leurs meilleures ventes, ce qui provoqua la fureur d'Hermione et l'amusement de Ron, ils taquinèrent Ginny quand celle-ci rougit furieusement à un compliment d'Harry. Après une bonne heure de discussion, Charlie qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas été très bavard, mit pratiquement à la porte les plus jeunes pour pouvoir parler seul à seul avec les jumeaux. Loin d'être stupide Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny savaient parfaitement que l'ordre allait être le principal sujet de discution. Ginny continua à flâner dans le magasin et d'un commun accord Hermione et Ron entraînèrent Harry au trois balais.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans un coin du bar après avoir commandé auprès de madame Rosmeta des Bièraubeurs, Hermione ne savait pas comment parler à Harry du projet qu'elle et Ron avait planifié, elle répugnait à lui cacher ses recherches au sujet de Sirius même si elle savait que c'était pour son bien. Elle chercha un encouragement dans les yeux saphir de Ron qui était assit en face d'elle et comme s'il avait comprit ses réticences, ce fut lui qui prit la parole: « Harry, on doit te parler de quelque chose... »  
  
Harry voyant leur hésitation pensa qu'ils allaient lui parler de leur « couple », peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose hier?  
  
« Hermione a trouvé un moyen..., enfin..., elle a un bouquin pour nous apprendre à transplaner. »  
  
Harry sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ça: « C'est vrai, mais c'est une idée géniale! Attendez le ministère sera au courant, il détecte les transplanages et puis on ne peut pas le faire à Poudlard... »  
  
Hermione intervint. « Pour ce qui est de l'endroit, il y a la cabane hurlante. On pourra y aller le soir pour apprendre mais ça ne devrait pas être trop long et pour ce qui est du ministère, je travaille sur la transformation d'un sort ça risque d'être un peu plus difficile surtout que je dois aussi ... »  
  
Ron la coupa avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin: « Tu vois, elle a pensé à tout, c'est d'accord alors, parce que pour nous protéger je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen. »  
  
Harry acquiesça en silence, ce serait très utile et pas seulement pour se protéger. « On commence quand alors? » demanda Ron pour casser le silence songeur qui s'était installé.  
  
« J'aurai besoin de vous pour les recherches, on ne peut pas commencer avant d'être protégé. » Répliqua Hermione.  
  
« Ce soir, après les devoir, on t'aidera mais tu as une idée pour empêcher le ministère de savoir. »demanda Ron.  
  
« Oui, je vais transformer le sort fidelitas, au lieu de cacher le lieu, je vais faire en sorte qu'il cache un acte magique. » Hermione était hésitante, bien qu'elle réussisse parfaitement en classe, transformer un sort si puissant était risqué.  
  
« Harry sera le maître du secret pour moi, je serai celui de Ron et Ron sera le tien Harry. Maintenant le problème est que je ne sais pas vraiment comment se jette ce sort, il faut donc trouver et ensuite il va falloir que je le modifie. On se donne rendez-vous à 10h00 à la bibliothèque après notre réunion de préfets. »  
  
Tout les trois furent d'accord et changèrent rapidement de sujet, ils furent rejoint par Lavande, Parvati et Ginny qui entamèrent avec Hermione une conversation qui tournait autour du bal d'halloween. Les garçons eux discutaient du nouveau gardien des frelons de Wimbourne qui n'était autre qu'olivier Dubois, l'ancien gardien Griffondor. L'arrivé de Dean et Seamus anima la conversation au point où tout les clients du bar, y compris le lutin grincheux qui buvait Whisky sur whisky, regardaient le groupe de jeunes gens plutôt bruyant. Après une bonne heure de discutions, chacun se sépara pour faire ses emplettes.  
  
Il ne resta plus que Ginny et Harry à la table, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre ,hésitant, et rougissant. Ils trouvèrent finalement un sujet de conversation qui les passionnait Ron et Hermione mais très vite ils se mirent à parler de leur enfance, de leur souci, de leur avenir plus ou moins heureux... À la fin de l'après-midi, ils étaient tout les deux décontracté, Harry ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de regarder Ginny qui elle était plus qu'heureuse de cette nouvelle proximité et lorsque leur mains se frôlèrent sur le chemin de Poudlard, il lui prit la main et ne lui lâcha que devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
.......................................................................................................... .................  
  
Le trio se retrouva comme prévu à la bibliothèque ce soir là comme tous les autres soirs pendant trois semaines. Leur vie étaient tombés dans une routine parfaitement réglé par les soins d'hermione. Ils allaient en cours toute la journée, réservaient deux heures à leur devoirs, plus pour les garçon leurs entraînements, puis ils recherchaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur le sort fidelitas. Les recherches avancées, Hermione travaillait déjà sur la transformations du sort et les garçons potassaient la théorie pour le transplanage. Il remontaient généralement vers minuit, Harry épuisé par ses leçons d'occlumenties et ses entraînements montait se coucher tout de suite mais Hermione continuait à chercher des informations sur l'arcade du département des mystères et Ron s'endormait généralement sur le fauteuil, il était tout aussi fatigué qu'Harry mais ne voulait pas laisser Hermione.  
  
Et voilà un chapitre bien plus grand que le dernier qui a du vous laisser sur votre faim (encore une fois on est desolé mais on pouvait faire autrement. Dit donc si je compte bien durant se chapitre trois semaine se sont ecouler !!! se qui signifie................. que nous somme enfin a halloween. Tous ceux qui attandaient le bal avec impatience vont etre servi car dans les trois prochaine chapitre il y aurai l'avant bal le bal et l'apres bal ( ha ha mais que va t il se passer). Voilà il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire a la semaine prochaine et a vous demander de laisser une petite review sa nous fait tellement plaisir.  
  
A la semaine prochaine Billy et Menssa  
  
PS : A oui j'allais oublier. BON ANNIVERSAIRE A NOUS (oui on est né tout les deux la meme semaine a un jour d'intervalle) 


	9. Dispute et demande

Tout d'abord merci a Axoo, Fly , Aplo et Guilderinette qui sont d'une redoutable assiduité en se qui concerne les review mais aussi au tout nouveau revieweur Agnès ,Rox , Audrey55 ,Gh( )st et johannaMalfoy dont les encouragement nous touche beaucoup. Merci aussi de nous avoir si gentiment souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Axoo : oui on vas très bien. En effet il risque de ce passer qqc au bal mais quoi ???? pour le savoir il faudra lire  
  
FLY : merci mais au risque de te décevoir je ne crois pas que l'on reverra beaucoup les jumeau quoi que attend que je refflechisse bon d'accord si tes sage il reviendrons  
  
Guilderinette : tu veut savoir quel age ont a , bon bun moi j'ai dix neuf ans mais pour menssa normalement on doit pas demander son age a une dame mais bon un petit indice quand même : elle a le même age que moi. Et oui comme tu la remarquer on essaie de s'améliorait pour la taille des chapitres. RON AU POUVOIR(avec Hermione a ses coté si possible)  
  
Rox : merci ça fait touojurs plaisir quand quelqu'un qui n'est pas influancé par un penchant certain pour ron/hermione (comme nous) nous trouve bon.  
  
Agnès : comme c'est émouvant nous somme très flatter d'avoir été ta première fois mdr lol (aie aie aie l'allusion douteuse j'ai du manger du clown ce matin)  
  
Et maintenant place au chapitre  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Dispute et demande  
  
La dernière semaine d'octobre arriva vite et avec elle vint l'annonce officiel du bal. « Tout d'abord, je veux vous souhaitez le bonjour. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre la parole le matin, mais comme me l'a fait remarquer le professeur McGonagall, le bal est dans moins d'une semaine maintenant. » Quelques gloussements se firent entendre. « La tenue de soirée est toujours de mise et bien entendu il serait de bon ton de venir accompagné. J'encourage donc les messieurs ou les demoiselles à se mettre à la recherche de cavalières ou de cavaliers. Je ne vous ennuierais pas plus longtemps vous pouvez continuer votre repas. Bon appétit! »  
  
Les conversations reprirent, plusieurs garçons se levèrent pour inviter l'élue de leur cœur. À la table Griffondor, Seamus avait déjà invité Parvati, Neville s'était levé pour se rendre à la table des Serdaigles, il semblait déterminé. Harry regardait Ginny nerveusement, il était décidé, il allait l'inviter même si il devait subir la colère de Ron. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier, il n'avait rien à craindre Ron était fasciné par le bout de bacon qui traînait dans son assiette, apparemment il ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'Hermione qui était assise en face de lui. Harry se tourna vers Ginny, ses yeux étincelaient, elle semblait si fragile, en fait tout en elle était douceur et cette apparence contrastait avec son esprit malicieux qu'il avait découvert ces dernières semaines. Elle était rafraîchissante, drôle et absolument irrésistible. Il prit une bonne bouffé d'air et dit dans un souffle: « Ginny, viendrais-tu au bal avec moi? »  
  
Elle lui sourit tranquillement, acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue d'un Harry médusé.  
  
Il lui sourit en retour et retourna à son assiette, il croisa alors le regard amusé d'Hermione. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour lever sa tête, il fixa Hermione d'un air décidé, ce n'était pas si dur après tout Harry venait de le faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand une jolie voix fluette qui venait de derrière lui l'appela: « Ron. » La voix timide venait d'une jeune fille toute menue, avec de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux saphir et des joues à la peau velouté. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu, pourtant, elle, avait l'air de le connaître. Elle reprit la parole en rougissant faiblement. « Je me demandais si tu avait quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au bal. Parce que si... » Ron était sous le choc, elle l'invitait. Il se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait depuis un moment quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione qui paraissait furieuse: « Je vais à la bibliothèque, je dois finir le devoir de potion. » Elle se leva, jeta un rapide regard à Ron qui se préparait à l'arrêter et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
.......................................................................................................... .............  
  
Pourquoi maintenant? Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire cette fleur Delacour miniature. Il allait lui demandé, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, mais il avait paru charmé par l'apparition de cette fille. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, elle était si jolie cette quatrième année comparé à elle qui était banale. Oui voilà ce qu'elle était banale où en tout cas pas le type de fille de cet idiot de Ron Weasley. Elle ne put s'empêché de sourire cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas était en colère contre lui, cela faisait du bien. Elle connaissait ce sentiment, c'était familier la colère, bien plus que l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle aurait tant voulu que se soit aussi simple qu'Harry et Ginny... La voix du professeur Binns la ramena à la réalité, elle devait prendre ses notes sur la révolution des gobelins au 15ème siècle et non pas penser à cet imbécile et magnifique garçon qui lutait contre le sommeil juste derrière elle. .......................................................................................................... ................  
  
Il ne la comprenait pas, il n'avait rien fait mais elle était furieuse, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé depuis ce matin et en potion, elle avait refusé de lui donner une réponse ce qui lui avait valu dix points en moins pour Griffondor. Et elle était là plongé dans un livre et griffonnant quelques mots sur un parchemin. Ses cheveux indisciplinés revenait constamment dans ses yeux, elle mordillait sa lèvre, signe d'intense réflexion. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, hésitant ne sachant comment commencer: « Mione. » Il espérait que l'entente de son surnom la radoucirait à son égard. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron? Si c'est pour des devoir, c'est non. Je suis déjà en train de faire ton travail de préfet alors ne me demande pas de faire autre chose. » « Pourquoi chaque fois que je t'adresse la parole tu penses que je vais te parler de devoir? » « Parce que c'est toujours ce que tu fais. » « Non!! Je voulais te parler de enfin, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin... » « Qu'est ce que tu as fais ce matin? » « Bien, je ne sais pas mais tu as l'air fâché alors... » «Tu t'excuses et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi? » « Ce matin tout allez bien et ensuite il y a eu l'annonce du bal et... » « Tiens parlons en du bal. Puis-je connaître le nom de ta charmante cavalière? » Hermione était maussade. « Quelle cavalière? » « Ron ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi... » « Je ne fait pas l'idiot, de quoi parles-tu? OH!! Et puis merde, je m'excuse ok quoique j'ai fait je m'excuse. » « Tu t'excuses? » « OUI, je m'excuses sinon on va se disputer pendant une semaine, on ne se parleras pas, Harry essayera vainement de nous réconcilier et on en arrivera à moi qui vient te présenter ses excuses alors pour éviter que le bal ne soit un désastre j'accélère les choses. » « Je peut savoir pourquoi le bal serait un désastre, tu as déjà ta jolie nymphe blonde, tu ne risque pas de te retrouver seul! »Ron comprit enfin sa colère et il jubila, Hermione Granger était jalouse. Il continua cependant à se disputer ne montrant pas à quel point il était heureux. « Non justement je n'ai pas de cavalière, je venais te demander de venir avec moi mais apparemment tu ne veux pas. » « Et comment peu-tu savoir ce que je veux? » Hermione était prise dans la dispute, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de lui demander de venir au bal avec elle. « Tu ne hurlerai pas comme tu le fais.» « EH! BIEN, tu as tord Ronald Billius Weasley, je veux aller au bal avec toi. » « D'accord. » « D'accord. » La salle était silencieuse, tout le monde avait arrêté ses activités pour regarder une des célèbres disputes de Ron et Hermione. Quelques premières année semblait stupéfié mais la plupart des élèves les fixaient amusés. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et éclatèrent de rire, ils s'effondrèrent sur le fauteuil qu'ils avaient quitté pendant l'action. Ils étaient rouge et essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. « Alors, tu as dit non à la fille de ce matin. » demanda Hermione timidement après plusieurs minutes de silence. « Oui, enfin, je lui ai dit que je devait demander à quelqu'un avant de lui répondre. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ça comme ça mais je ne crois qu'on puisse faire autrement n'est-ce pas et puis il vaut mieux se disputer avant plutôt qu'après. Pas de dernier recourt cette année. » Hermione lui sourit doucement, il se pencha vers elle et un peu comme Ginny l'avait fait le matin même avec Harry, il lui effleura la joue de ses lèvres.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
L'automne était là, le parc se recouvrait de couleur ocre et doré, le soleil encore haut dans le ciel réchauffait les élèves qui s'étaient réuni autour du lac. Si Voldemort voyait le spectacle qu'offrait les terres de Poudlard, il se rendrait compte qu'il avait échoué à étendre son pouvoir, à apporter tristesse et désolation car en ce jour d'halloween, l'école était en paix. Harry Potter était en paix et même les dragons qui tournoyaient dans le ciel ne pouvait le perturber. Il était perdu dans les yeux bleu saphir de Ginny. Harry ne pouvait cesser de l'admirer, la petite fille qui lui avait envoyé un nain chantant n'existait plus. Elle était plus grande qu'Hermione maintenant, plus fine aussi et ses cheveux étaient du même roux que les feuilles qui tombaient en abondance. Il allait passer la nuit à danser avec elle, à la serrer dans ses bras. Le trio s'accordait une journée de repos pour la fête la plus importante du monde magique. Comme la plupart des Griffondors, ils avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi dehors avant de se préparer pour le bal qui promettait d'être exceptionnel. Harry se laissait bercer par la voix douce de Ginny qui était recouverte de temps à autre par le rire bruyant de Parvati ou les cris joyeux des premières années qui essayait de se pousser dans le lac. Harry était appuyé sur le tronc de l'arbre, il aurait adoré enlacer Ginny et s'endormir, avec elle dans ses bras il était sur de ne pas faire de cauchemars, mais il n'osait pas, pas encore, peut-être demain, quand il serait sur que Ron ne l'étranglerait pas de ses propres mains. Il jeta un regard d'envie au couple qui se reposait un peu plus loin: Une jeune fille toute menue, avec de long cheveux bruns bouclés tenait dans une main un parchemin qu'elle lisait à voix haute. Sa lecture était destiné à un grand garçon assez musclé, sa tête reposait sur les genoux de sa compagne qui lui caressait distraitement ses cheveux rouge vif. Il semblait endormi, mais le léger sourire qui apparaissait quand la S.A.L.E était mentionné, démentait cette impression.  
  
Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Ginny et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le spectacle surprenant que lui donnait ses deux meilleurs amis: « Que j'entende encore Ron me dire que lui et Hermione sont juste des amis! » Il se mit à sourire. « Et apparemment, je serai témoin à un mariage et parrain dans peu de temps. » Ginny ria doucement en regardant son frère qui s'installait encore plus confortablement dans l'herbe. « Et tu ne les a pas vu cet été, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, il ne s'en rendent pas compte mais on a l'impression d'être de trop quand ils sont tout les deux. » « C'est juste qu'ils sont mignon, on a pas envie de les déranger et puis comme ça on reste ensemble. » Il lui prit la main, y déposa un baiser et entremêla ses doigts au sien. « Tout à l'air beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouve pas, c'est paisible, tout le monde à l'air heureux. » « Tout le monde est heureux Harry. Regarde! » C'était vrai: Neville et Luna discutaient à propos de la dernière édition du chicaneur, Dean et Seamus se chamaillaient pour la dernière chocogrenouille, même Draco n'ennuyait personne et semblait filer le parfait amour avec Pansy. Il voyait au loin, Charlie qui présentait à Hagrid un bébé dragon et Mc Gonagall avait perdu son air sévère et saluait ses élèves avec entrain. Le seul qui semblait mécontent était Pattenrond qui jetait un regard dédaigneux à Perlimpinpin qui jouait avec une des pelotes de laine qu'Hermione avait laissé traîner. Harry, lui ne se sentait pas heureux, ce spectacle pourtant lui apportait un sentiment de paix. « Tu sais Ginny, il se passe toujours quelque chose d'exceptionnel à halloween depuis que je suis ici. Bien, je crois que cette année est la meilleure parce que pour une fois ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel c'est qu'il ne se passe rien. »  
  
Ha ha l'heure fatidique approche et la tension monte autant entre nos héros que dans le cœur de nos fan déchaîné qui attendent avec impatience le bal ( je m'emballe un peu la peu être) quoi qu'il en soit la semaine prochaine le bal arrive et j'espère que ce chapitre tant entendu ne vous décevra pas.  
  
A la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture Billy et Menssa 


	10. Le Bal

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Gh( )st : nous avons transmit ton menu au elfes de maison mais par contre il ni a plus de massacre façon voldemort en stock alors on a remplacé sa par notre spécialité un mélange de romance et d'humour tu nous dira si sa ta plus.  
  
Axoo : pourquoi la paix et le bonheur devrai être éphémère ?? mais bon c'est quand même vrai que ça peut pas durer pas a long terme en tout cas ! tuer ginny !!!!!!!!! mais t'es cinglé !!!! pourquoi pas tuer Harry ron et Hermione des main de dumbledor qui est en faite un mange mort depuis le début( tien c'est une idée ça).l'action arrive doucement mais sûrement a la semaine prochaine. BIZ  
  
Dobbie : pour ron et Hermione je crois que tu as mit dans le mille nous aussi on aime bien Harry et ginny . a bientôt bisou bisou  
  
Guilderinette : comment ça on est vieux on n'est pas de première jeunesse mais faut pas exagérer quand même. Le prénom « bilius » a été confirmé par JK en personne sur le site officiel tout comme ginny qui contrairement a ce que tout le monde pense ne s'appelle pas Virginia ?!?! et oui ça m'a étonner aussi mais comme la source est plus que sur on est bien forcé de la croire.. je ne te fait pas attendre plus voilà le chapitre. A la semaine prochaine.  
  
Fly : on sait que tu est toujours sage et ne t'en fait pas on vas tenir notre rythme de publication jusqu'au bout  
  
Colonel S.S parker :bien sur que l'on continue. Pour ton site je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problème contacte moi par mail pour en parler.  
  
Rox : tu est la deuxième personne qui nous compare a JK mais c vraiment trop trop énorme comme compliment( même si ça fait super plaisir)  
  
Dark-evil-angel, jo, POH : merci de vos encouragement et bonne lecture a la semaine prochaine  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Halloween  
  
« Ginny, comment as tu pu me laisser acheter une robe pareille?! »  
  
« Tu es parfaite Hermione, Ron va vouloir te sauter dessus encore plus que d'habitude. »  
  
Hermione se mit à rougir ce qui assortit ses joues au reste de sa tenue. Une robe d'un rouge flamboyant moulait ses formes. La plainte d'Hermione était du à la fente généreuse qui révélait la moitié d'une cuisse à la peau velouté.  
  
« Je suis sure que personne n'aura de robe comme ça! » Elle regarda Ginny et se mit à rire.   
  
« à part toi peut être? Harry va avoir une crise cardiaque. »  
  
La jeune fille portait une robe plus légère, le tissus semblait voler autour d'elle. Le noir de sa tenue faisait ressortir sa peau claire, elle semblait tenue par un simple nœud derrière sa nuque. La robe était moins provocante que celle d'Hermione à première vue mais un dos nu ne s'arrêtant qu'au bas des reins démentait cette impression . Ginny était déjà prête, légèrement maquillé et ses cheveux élégamment relevés mais Hermione, elle, pestait depuis une demi-heure sur ses boucles indisciplinés.  
  
« Il est clair que vous avez fait fort ce soir les filles, j'aurai peut- être du oser un décolleté plus profond. » Parvati fixait avec envie la poitrine généreuse d'Hermione qui aurait préféré ne pas en avoir ce soir. Lavande avait fini, elle aussi de se préparer mais elle voulait faire patienter Terry, un serdaigle de dernière année qui l'avait inviter. Elle regardait avec amusement Hermione se débattre avec une pince à cheveux: « Hermione, tu aura beau tiré sur la robe ou écraser tes seins, ils seront toujours là. Et tu ne devrai pas te plaindre, Ron en ai friand... »  
  
« Vous allez arrêter avec Ron, il m'a invité point. il n'y a rien de plus ...Et...Oh!!! Ses cheveux, j'en ai plus qu'assez. »  
  
« Attends j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Lavande se leva et alla fouillé dans son coffre.  
  
Parvati, dont le passe temps préféré était de colporter des ragots, continua, tout en se maquillant, à taquiner Hermione: « Oui, Hermione, on connaît la chanson: Ron et moi, on est amis, c'est tout. Pourtant rien que cet après-midi, vous étiez plus proche que des amis. »  
  
« Pourquoi moi? Prenait vous en à Ginny, elle et Harry, on passait la journée en se tenant la main. »  
  
Ginny lança un regard mauvais à Hermione. Lavande qui enduisait les cheveux d'Hermione d'une lotion violette pris la défense de la plus jeunes Griffondors encore présente: « Ginny ne nie pas l'évidence et puis on a plus d'intérêt à ce que toi et Ron sortiez ensemble cela apaiserai comment dire, mmmm..... Ah, oui! La tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous. » Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire sauf bien évidemment Hermione qui semblait perdu.  
  
Elle l'était, tout le monde connaissait ses sentiments, elle détestait sa robe, ses cheveux étaient maintenant collants et poisseux et elle était en retard pour sa première vrai soirée en compagnie de Ron alors comment ne pas être désespérer.  
  
Elle senti à peine le sort séchant que lavande lança à ses cheveux, elle se laissa maquillé par Ginny et fut traîné devant le miroir. Elle alla un peu mieux en voyant son reflet, ses cheveux d'habitude broussailleux tombait en boucles gracieuses jusqu'à ses reins, l'excitation de la soirée faisait briller ses yeux noisettes et rougir ses joues.... Après tout, elle n'était pas si banale pensait-elle, en fait, elle se trouvait assez sexy. Hermione Granger se sentait sexy.  
  
Au même moment, le dortoir des garçons, lui était désespérément vide. Tous attendaient leur dulcinée dans la salle commune ou dans le hall, pourtant quelques minutes auparavant, il était rempli de jeunes hommes avide de plaire.  
  
« Harry, ça va cette eau de toilette, tu es sur? »  
  
« Oui, Ron et moi mes cheveux? j'arrive pas à les coiffer. »  
  
Ron se mit à rire en voyant son ami, ses cheveux aussi indisciplinés que d'habitude refusait tout traitement.  
  
« Disons que ce n'est pas pire que d'habitude. » Harry lui lança un regard furieux. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas les filles adorent ton côté débraillé, enfin c'est ce qu'elles ont dit cet été et puis Ginny est folle de toi depuis sa première année. »  
  
Il lissa le tissu de sa robe d'un vert profond qui faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraudes et détourna son regard du miroir qui se posa sur un Neville aussi nerveux que lui. Il se pencha sur Ron et lui chuchota: « Tu sais avec qui va Neville? Il a l'air très stressé. »  
  
Seamus ayant entendu la question d'Harry s'immiçia dans la conversation. « Avec Luna Lovegood. »  
  
Dean était déjà sorti pour rejoindre sa cavalière, il fut bientôt suivi par Neville et Seamus qui étaient prêt eux aussi. Harry s'apprêtait à les suivre mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher Ron du miroir.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle te trouveras parfait. »  
  
« Tu es sur? Je ne suis pas Krum. » Harry leva les yeux au plafond et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
« Ron! Elle ne veux pas Victor Krum, elle te veux TOI. Alors maintenant tu vas me promettre de ne pas mentionner ni Victor, ni elfes de maison. En fait, l'idéal serai que tu te taise, que tu la regardes avec adoration comme à ton habitude, que tu l'invites à danser, que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes et que tu l'embrasses tout le reste de la soirée. Enfin pour ce qui est de la fin du bal, tu fais ce que tu veux mais le principal est que tu ne provoques pas de disputes. »  
  
Ron ne dit rien, convaincu qu'il serai impossible de ne pas faire de gaffes. Au moins il avait une belle tenue, sa robe était d'un gris très sombre quasiment noir, elle était sobre et assez élégante. C'était un cadeau des jumeaux mais Ron se doutait que le choix de la robe était de Ginny, les jumeaux préféraient habituellement les couleurs criardes. En pensant à sa sœur, il se rendit compte que c'était le moment idéal pour faire son discourt de grand frère protecteur. Il regarda Harry qui attendait une réponse à toutes ses recommandations et commença à parler.  
  
« Je ferai mon possible. Maintenant, c'est à moi de te parler. » Il s'approcha d'Harry, le dominant d'une tête. Il était impressionnant, il était le plus grand garçon de Poudlard après Hagrid et le quidditch lui avait donné une carrure imposante. Harry avala difficilement, attendant avec crainte la suite, il connaissait les colères de Ron et il savait que la conversation allait être difficile.  
  
« C'est à propos de Ginny » Sa voix était profonde, pour la première fois Harry se rendit compte que l'enfant qui était devenu son meilleur ami était maintenant un homme. « J'ai confiance en toi Harry, Ginny ne pourrai trouver mieux que toi. C'est pour ça que je vais vous laisser tranquille. »  
  
Harry surprit allait lui répondre mais Ron reprit la parole. « Mais si un jour, tu lui fais du mal, si tu la trompes, si vous vous disputez, si tu la fais pleurer...Je me verrai dans l'obligation de te tuer de la manière la plus atroce que je puisse trouver. » Le silence dans la pièce était pesant, mais après quelques secondes Ron éclata de rire.  
  
« Si tu voyait ta tête Harry, c'est hilarant! Je vais demander à être là quand les autres te feront leur discours. »  
  
Harry se détendit et rit à son tour. « Tu veux dire que chacun de tes frères va me faire la morale? »  
  
« Tu as tout à fait compris et moi je suis le plus gentil. »  
  
Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, ils descendirent du dortoir et attendirent les filles.  
  
Ginny arriva la première comme une princesse, descendant lentement l'escalier des dortoirs. Elle ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Son rêve de gamine devenait réalité cependant en voyant ce beau jeune homme qui l'attendait anxieusement aux bas des marches, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse d'Harry Potter, qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de celui qui avait survécu, de celui qui retrouva la pierre philosophale, la sauva dans la chambre des secrets et gagna le tournois des trois sorciers. Elle aimait Harry, simplement Harry. Le meilleur ami de son frère, l'excellent attrapeur, le garçon orphelin....  
  
Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire et Ginny su que la soirée serait parfaite: « Excuse moi du retard Harry. » Il la regardait émerveillé. Ce fut Ron qui cassa le moment.  
  
« Ginny! Tu as vu ta robe! Maman ne t'a certainement pas acheté ça! » Ginny se tourna vers lui ce qui permit à Harry de voir la raison de la fureur de Ron. Ginny regarda furieuse son frère qui gâchait ce moment, elle allait le réprimander mais une voix douce la devança.  
  
« Ron! Ne commence pas, elle est très jolie. »  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle sauf Harry toujours plongé dans la contemplation des reins de Ginny. Hermione continua à descendre et se dirigea vers Ron qui ne parvenait ni à parler ni à détourner le regard.  
  
« Bonsoir Ron. »  
  
Ginny se tourna vers Harry qui ayant repris ses esprits tenait une rose d'un rouge éclatant.: « Merci. » Elle rougit, Harry lui offrit son bras et ils se dirigèrent à deux vers la grande salle.  
  
Ron, bouche bée, admirait sa cavalière. Si il avait trouvé la robe de Ginny découverte, celle d'Hermione était plus que provocante, il ne parviendrait jamais à se retenir de la toucher de toute la soirée. Il avait vu vaguement qu'Harry offrait une rose à sa sœur et pendant un instant il se dit qu'il devait peut être faire la même chose mais toute pensée cohérente l'avait quitté lorsqu'il avait aperçu le décolleté généreux d'Hermione.  
  
« Ron, ça va? » Viktor Krum pouvait aller se rhabiller, elle était magnifique et c'était pour lui.  
  
« ça n'a jamais été mieux, mione. »  
  
Il lui fit un sourire à tomber qui la fit rougir. Il lui tendit le bras qu'elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la grande salle.  
  
Au détour d'un couloir, Ron s'arrêta brusquement, se tapa le front avec sa main comme si il venait de se rappeler quelque chose, il planta son regard dans le sien et se mit à parler: « Mione, j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour avoir accepter de m'accompagner et je suis fier d'aller au bal avec la fille le plus incroyable que je connaisse. Tu es.... superbe. »  
  
« Merci. » chuchota-elle d'une voix timide. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants puis d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal.  
  
La grande salle était décorée au couleur d'Halloween, les habituelles bougies flottantes étaient remplacés par de minuscules lanternes qui renfermaient des fées, des centaines de tables rondes éparpillés dans la pièce accueillaient déjà de nombreux élèves. Les citrouilles du potagers d'Hagrid ornaient le bar installé pour l'occasion. Les professeurs qui arboraient leur plus beaux atours discutaient tranquillement en surveillant du coin de l'œil leurs élèves qui s'installaient. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent la table d'Harry et Ginny qui détaillaient le menu. Après quelques instants, le professeur Dumbledore s'installa à la table des professeurs et par un simple geste intima le silence à la salle. Les retardataires se précipitèrent vers les places encore libre pour écouter le discourt du directeur.  
  
« Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous voir ici tous rassemblés, ensemble, sans distinction d'année ou de maison. Profitez de ses instants de joie et de paix en ces temps particulièrement troublés. » Un Hippogriffe cria dans la nuit.  
  
« Engrangé de magnifiques souvenirs pour l'avenir, vivez, ne remettez rien au lendemain... » Le grand Dumbledore contempla la salle avec nostalgie, les souvenirs de fêtes d'une autre époque, d'autres visages levés vers lui, d'autres sourires envahissaient ses yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry reconnaissant en lui son père, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en le voyant entouré de ses amis. Il reprit ses esprits, tous méditait sur ses sages paroles.  
  
« Je sais que vous tous attendez avec impatience le début du bal mais rien ne vaut un festin avant une nuit de fête. La soupe au potirons est délicieuses m'a t'ont dit. Je vous demande toute fois de respecter le couvre feu qui exceptionnellement est fixé à minuit, le parc est ouvert mais je demanderais aux couples qui voudraient s'y réfugier de garder une certaine tenue. » Ses paroles étaient accompagnés d'un sourire. « Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée, bon appétit et amusez-vous. »  
  
Le dîner fut sans surprise, ponctué de plaisanteries et de compliments. Neville rougissait à chaque mots de Luna, Lavande et Parvati attendaient avec impatience la première danse, Ron était fasciné par les jambes découvertes d'Hermione et Harry discutait tranquillement avec Ginny. Colin Crivey passait de table en table pour prendre des photos.  
  
Lorsque le repas s'acheva, les élèves se levèrent sous l'ordre du directeur qui aligna les chaises et les tables le long des murs. La lumière se tamisa et une musique irréelle joué par une chorale d'une vingtaine de fantômes emplis la salle. Harry invita Ginny à se joindre à lui sur la piste de danse. Ils s'accordèrent parfaitement, la joue de Ginny reposant sur son épaule, ses mains autour de sa taille, ils se laissèrent porter par la douceur de la chanson.  
  
Harry n'était pas très bon danseur mais la grâce naturelle de Ginny compensait largement sa maladresse. Il se laissait enivré par l'odeur fleuri qui se dégagé de ses cheveux flamboyants, appréciant le contact de sa peau nue contre sa paume. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, Ginny brisa le silence avec un rire étouffé.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe? »  
  
« Regarde les. » Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus d'indication pour savoir ce que « les » désignait.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers ses deux amis, Ron était cramoisi, absorbé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures et Hermione contemplait avec envie la piste de danse, en jetant de temps à autre un regard suppliant à son cavalier.  
  
« Ils se débrouillerons. Regarde plutôt Rogue, il est ridicule dans sa tenue vert crapaud. »  
  
« Oui mais le professeur Sinistra à l'air d'apprécier. »  
  
Sur le bord de la piste, Ron ne se décidait pas à inviter Hermione. Il releva la tête et vit un septième année Poufsoufle qui regardait fixement dans leur direction. Ce dernier tournait autour d'Hermione depuis le début de l'année, le voir se lever et se diriger vers elle donna à Ron le courage de s'adresser à sa meilleure amie: « Tu veux danser? » Hermione qui trépignait d'impatience attrapa la main de Ron et l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce.  
  
« Je crois que ça veut dire oui. » Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, Ron souriant bêtement de l'impatience de sa cavalière mais soudain il se rappela un détail insignifiant: il ne savait pas danser.  
  
« Je crois que tu es censé me toucher. » Ron rougit à ses mots, la toucher ça il pouvait le faire mais il doutait que la coincer dans un coin sombre pour l'embrasser toute la nuit était sa vision du contact. Il mit ses mains autour de sa fine taille, hésitant, elle s'approcha de lui glissant ses propre mains le long de ses bras pour atteindre avec difficulté son cou.  
  
« Ron tu devrais arrêter de grandir. » Elle s'appuya sur son torse pour trouver une position plus confortable.  
  
Ron cessa de penser au moment même où il sentit sa douce poitrine frotté contre la sienne. Il se laissa aller, bougeant maladroitement au rythme de la musique, profitant du corps menu pressé contre lui.  
  
Hermione était au ange, perdue dans les bras du plus beau spécimen Weasley qui paraissait décidé à être un gentleman. La soirée se déroulait merveilleusement bien, ils dansaient ensemble depuis une bonne heure. Elle s'approcha encore de lui. Elle ouvrit ses yeux de surprise en sentant appuyé sur son estomac la preuve de sa satisfaction. Elle le dévisagea, il était écarlate, regardant tout sauf elle, essayant apparemment de retrouver son calme. Elle sourit doucement s'apprêtant à faire une remarque qui ramènerait son attention sur elle lorsque Ron commença à parler mais la voix de Draco le coupa:  
  
« Tient, tient Weasley et sa sang-de-bourbe sont sur le point de conclure. Imagines un peu les enfants qu'ils vont nous faire. » Il s'adressait à Pansy Parkinson qui riait grossièrement aux propos de son cavalier.  
  
Ron essaya tout d'abord de l'ignorer.  
  
« Le pire c'est qu'ils en auront certainement des dizaines de petit sang mêlés qui n'auront même pas de quoi s'habiller. Au moins Granger à l'air bonne à culbuter ce soir. »  
  
Ron craqua, il attrapa Malfoy à la gorge, le détachant des bras grassouillets de Pansy qui poussa un cri strident.  
  
« Prends en toi encore une seule fois à elle et je t'étrangle de mes propres mains. » Draco respirait difficilement mais parvint néanmoins à répliquer.  
  
« Oh! Comme c'est romantique, Weasley défends sa petite amie. Ça te fais rien de prendre les restes de Potter; Mais non je suis bête tu as l'habitude de passer le dernier. » La salle entière était tourné vers eux, tous autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtés de danser ou de discuter.  
  
« Weasley lâchez tout de suite Mr Malfoy!!! » Rogue se précipitait vers eux, essayant de libérer Draco qui était à plusieurs centimètre au dessus du sol. Loin d'obéir Ron resserra sa prise.  
  
« Excuse toi immédiatement! »  
  
« Mr Weasley!!! » Le professeur Mc Gonagall tenta à son tour de calmer Ron qui semblait hors de lui. Il savait qu'il gâchait le bal mais les insultes de Malfoy étaient plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter mais une voix autoritaire lui fit changer d'avis.  
  
« Ron arrête, il n'en vaut pas la peine! » Elle était là, superbe dans sa robe rouge, le contemplant avec un air déçu. Son expression lui brisa le cœur. Le professeur Dumbledore qui jusque là observait la scène intervint.  
  
« Obéissez Mr Weasley! Vous ne voulait certainement pas finir votre soirée en retenue. » Ron obtempéra, Malfoy reprit avec peine son souffle, il jeta un regard de satisfaction, accompagné d'un sourire à l'adresse de Ron. Ce dernier ne put se retenir, le coup parti avant même que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter. Malfoy se trouva à terre, sa lèvre éclatée, son nez couvert de sang qui coulait sur ses robes de bal d'un noir profond. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là mais Harry connaissant son ami avait bondit pour l'empêcher de réitérer son exploit.  
  
« Weasley, c'est inadmissible. » Rogue releva Malfoy qui se rendit à l'infirmerie accompagné de Pansy.  
  
« Mr Weasley suivait moi, je crois qu'il est temps de vous expliquer ce que le terme civilisé signifie. » Ron suivit le professeur Dumbledore sans un regard en arrière pour ses amis qui le dévisageaient.  
  
« Allez tout le monde, la fête continue mais plus aucun pugilat je vous prie. » Le professeur Mc Gonagall dispersa la foule et fit signe à la chorale de reprendre son chant.  
  
Hermione retourna au bar pour se servir un jus de potiron encore choqué de la violence dont Ron avait fait preuve. Il ne faisait que la défendre, en tant normal, elle aurait été furieuse mais la déception était plus forte que sa colère. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il allait lui parler, ils devraient être dans le parc à se promener sous les étoiles comme Parvati et Seamus qui s'étaient retirés juste après la scène. Harry la sortit de ses sombres pensées:  
  
« J'aurai du rajouter ça à la liste. » Il regardait distraitement la porte par laquelle Ginny venait de sortir.  
  
« Quoi? » Il regarda Hermione se souvenant soudain qu'il était venu pour arranger les choses entre ses deux amis.  
  
« Je n'ai pas pensé à Malfoy. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il ne devait pas faire pour gâcher la soirée et je n'est pas mentionné ce chien de Malfoy. »  
  
« Tu lui a donné des conseils? »  
  
« Oui, il était stressé. » Il hésita ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler à Hermione.  
  
« Il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur après Krum et il voulait te dire quelque chose de ...spécial ce soir. » Hermione ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas avec Harry en tout cas, elle détourna alors la conversation.  
  
« Où est Ginny? » Le regard d'Harry devint flou et vitreux à l'évocation de sa cavalière, un léger sourire lui étira les lèvres. Elle fut heureuse de voir l'expression rêveuse de son ami, il méritait d'être heureux.  
  
« Harry!! Ou, Ouuuu!! » Elle agita sa main devant son visage, il revint difficilement sur terre.  
  
« Elle est partie prendre un manteau pour aller... se promener. »  
  
« Je vois, moi je vais au toilette. Ron ne risque pas de revenir tout de suite de toute façon. » Harry ne fit pas attention à elle, Ginny venait d'apparaître et lui faisait signe de la rejoindre.  
  
« Au revoir Harry » Elle sourit et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proche.  
  
Plutôt long ce chapitre vous ne trouvez pas . un chapitre exceptionnelle et une longueur exceptionnelle. Il ne seront pas tous comme ça mais on essai de faire des effort quand même. La suite de la soirée la semaine prochaine. Quand pensez vous ? pour ron et Hermione la soirée ne peut quand même pas finir ainsi ! aller a la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les review s'il vous plait. 


	11. Bonheur

Réponse au review :  
  
Tout d'abord merci a vous tous notre record de review en un seul chapitre est battu (12 qui dit mieux ??? vous gspr). En plus dans le tas il y a plein de nouveau alors bienvenue a eux .  
  
Fly : nous aussi ça nous a fait du bien de calmer un peu malfoy a coup de poing. Maintenant que l'on c'est bien défouler on vas pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre.  
  
POH : serai tu médium  
  
Axoo : ouf nos petites fesses (enfin celle de menssa parce que les miennes c pas ça) on eu chaud  
  
Gh( )st : voilà le dessert bonne appétit  
  
Jo : et oui on est de vrai sadique parfois  
  
Roukia : et bien les autres chapitres arrive . un par semaine on peut pas faire mieux  
  
Lynyaoshi : on est plus que flatter de savoir que nous avons une fervente admiratrice . par contre sans vouloir en parler pendant des heures on est pas tout a fait d'accord avec ta vision du film . il est vrai que Harry et Hermione y sont plus proche que dans le livre mais il sont a deux pour une bonne raison ron est blessé . sans parler bien sur de la scène pendant le cour d'hagrid ou Hermione prend la main de ron qui est sans équivoque tout comme les déclaration de JK qui a déjà dit et redit qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre Harry Hermione et drago. Voilà donc trois couple qui n'arriverons que dans la tête des auteur de fic ( que je salut a passage) donc ne soit pas déçu et retourne voir le film et tu verra que certes Harry est proche d'Hermione mais pas de la même manière que notre couple préféré et c'est tant mieux . Bon je vais arrêter sinon je vais devoir éditer un chapitre rien que pour cette réponse gros bisou et bonne lecture.  
  
Alpo : t'inquiète il vas se rattraper  
  
Rox : on vas bien merci et toi ? si tu continu a nous flatter ainsi on vas attraper tellement la grosse tête qu'on arrivera même plus a entré dans nos chambre pour écrire notre fic salut et a la semaine prochaine  
  
Axilla : merci  
  
Guilderinette : c'est pas mal ta vision de krum je crois que le chapitre vas te plaire bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine.  
  
Dark-evil-angel : on vas essayer de continuer a faire long mais y a des chapitre ou c'est plus facile que d'autre bonne lecture a toi.  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
"Chaque baiser appelle un autre baiser. Ah! dans ces premiers temps où l'on aime, les baisers naissent si naturellement! Ils foisonnent si pressés les uns contre les autres ; et l'on aurait autant de peine à compter les baisers qu'on s'est donnés pendant une heure que les fleurs d'un champ au mois de mai." (Du côté de chez Swann, Proust)  
  
Bonheur  
  
La nuit était chaude, la lune ronde et de minuscules fées éclairaient le parc. La douce musique du bal s'échappait des fenêtres de la grande salle. La soirée idéale pour une déclaration d'amour mais Ron avait tout gâché, le bal, sa soirée, ses projets.... Il contemplait le ciel. Elle était si belle dans cette robe rouge, parfaite comme cette nuit.... Elle ne lui avait rien dit, il n'avait fait que la défendre après tout mais envoyer Malfoy à l'infirmerie n'était pas très malin, la semaine de retenue qu'il avait reçu n'était pas une punition trop sévère mais la permission du professeur Dumbledore de retourner à la fête n'avait servit à rien.... Elle n'était plus là lorsqu'il était revenu au bal...  
  
Ron soupira. Une petite main saisit la sienne, il baissa la tête et vit Hermione qui se blottissait contre lui: « Où était-tu? » dit-elle d'une voix douce  
  
« Hermione, Tu me cherchais? »  
  
« Bien, il semble qu'Harry a oublié de te dire qu'on ne laisse pas une demoiselle seule au milieu de la soirée. » Son ton était taquin. Ron était stupéfait, elle était là et elle n'était pas furieuse.  
  
«Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver mais je suis un idiot et... »Il hésitait ne sachant que faire pour se faire pardonner.  
  
« Ron arrête! » Elle se dégagea de ses bras, chercha ses yeux qui étaient rivés sur ses chaussures.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente que tu as faites mais j'ai décidé que je t'en voudrais demain. » Il se décida enfin à la regarder.  
  
«Que voulais tu me dire avant que Draco ne nous interrompe? »  
  
« Je voulais que tu viennes te promener avec moi, je devais te parler. »  
  
« Bien, nous sommes dans le parc maintenant, de quoi veux tu parler? » Ron ne savait plus quoi dire, je t'aime semblait un assez bon début mais c'était trop simple ou trop compliqué. Réfléchir avec elle si près était quasiment impossible, l'embrasser était une solution mais le courage Griffondor avait quitté le cœur de Ron.  
  
« Ron, parles-moi. » Elle se rapprocha de lui, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux azurs.  
  
« Je voulais te dire que ... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi et les choses ont changés. J'ai changé, plutôt grandi, et mes sentiments aussi ont changés... »  
  
Hermione sourit aux hésitations de Ron. Elle allait l'aider, elle était une Griffondor après tout.... Elle l'embrassa.  
  
Ronald Weasley était la chose la plus douce et la plus sucré qu'elle avait goûté. Après le moment de surprise passé, Ron lui rendit son baiser. Ses lèvres caressaient les siennes, doucement, sans la brusquer. Il posait timidement ses grandes mains sur sa taille. Il était adorable, ce géant roux n'osait pas la toucher alors qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis une éternité. Hermione se blottit contre lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser. Ron qui apparemment n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part, la serra contre lui. Il approfondit le baiser en envahissant la bouche d'Hermione avec sa langue. Elle ne put que gémir de plaisir....  
  
Il releva la tête à bout de souffle, il la regardait intensément, ses yeux brûlant de désir: « Pourquoi?. » dit-il d'une voix roque.  
  
Hermione regarda avec envie les lèvres rouges de Ron.  
  
« J'ai voulu faire ça depuis le début de la soirée. »  
  
À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que le rouquin écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ne put résister à ses yeux chocolat qui réclamaient des caresses. Elle lui rendit son baiser l'acceptant totalement, elle oubliait tout sauf la douceur de sa langue qui caressait la sienne. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il la souleva et la plaqua sur le mur du château, la dévorant littéralement. Ils perdaient le contrôle, Hermione cherchait désespérément à repousser la robe de Ron qui caressait sa cuisse découverte par la fente de sa robe. Ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Pour un premier baiser, il était plus que passionné mais rien de ce que faisait Ron et Hermione ne pouvait être sans passion. Passion qu'ils retenaient l'un et l'autre depuis de longs mois, passion qui les enflammait pour la première fois...  
  
Leur langues s'entrechoquaient, se cherchaient. Ils voulaient être toujours plus proche, le froid de la pierre sur le dos d'Hermione contrastait avec la chaleur que lui procurait la bouche et les mains de Ron. Elle sentait son corps dur s'appuyer sur le sien, réclamer d'avantage. Elle sentit son érection sur son ventre, il la souleva du sol, enfouit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et partit à l'assaut de son cou. Ils n'étaient plus que gémissements....  
  
Une rire qui s'élevait des buissons les fit s'arrêter net. Ron était mortifié, il avait perdu le contrôle mais entendre Hermione dire qu'elle voulait l'embrasser avait transformé sa déclaration d'amour en un baiser fantastique. Il regarda Hermione, il lui aurait fait l'amour là contre le mur si ce couple n'avait pas fait de bruit. Elle était magnifique, ses joues étaient aussi rouge que sa robe et ses lèvres étaient gonflés des baisers qu'il lui avait donné. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il la portait. Il la reposa aussitôt maudissant son corps d'adolescent indiscipliné, mais il avait eu envie d'elle toute la soirée, cette robe était une torture.  
  
Hermione n'était pas fâché, loin de là, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il l'embrasse encore, qu'importe l'endroit ou l'heure qu'il était, elle voulait ses lèvres encore. Elle essaya d'attirer sa tête vers elle mais il résista.  
  
« Mione, si tu recommences, je ne vais pas m'arrêter et je dois te parler. » Il était clair qu'il lutait avec lui même. Hermione cessa aussitôt un peu déçu mais décidé à parler, elle riva ses yeux au sien.  
  
« Je t'écoute Ron, tu disais que tu tenais à moi. ... »  
  
« Oui et tu t'es mises à m'embrasser. » Elle se mit à rougir.  
  
« C'était une impulsion, je...enfin, tu était tellement mignon...enfin, je voulait pas dire ça.... Je le pense mais...tu comprends... »  
  
Il saisit ses mains et se pencha lui effleurant la joue de ses lèvres.  
  
« Tu ne te débrouilles pas mieux que moi à ce que je vois. » Son ton était taquin. Hermione sourit, elle avait du mal à réfléchir encore engourdit par le baiser, il embrassait comme un dieu, en tout cas pour elle. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il lui parlait:  
  
« Enfin pour être bref, je suis fou amoureux de toi. » Elle sursauta en comprenant qu'elle avait raté sa déclaration d'amour.  
  
« Je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire avant de , tu vois..., disons t'embrasser assez passionnément... C'est ce que je voulais faire mais tu es absolument irrésistible et tu avait l'air d'.... » Il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Hermione.  
  
.......................................................................................................... ...............  
  
La promenade durait déjà depuis quelques minutes et la discussion tournait toujours autour de l'incident que Ron avait causé.  
  
« Je ne le comprends pas. Comment fait-il pour toujours tout gâcher Ginny? »  
  
« Il s'y prends exactement comme toi. »  
  
« Quoi? » Harry était choqué, il n'avait rien fait, en fait la soirée était parfaite. Ils avaient dansé toute la nuit perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et ils se promenaient maintenant mains dans la main dans le parc. La nuit était douce et on pouvait encore sentir l'air chaud de l'été qui venait de s'achever.  
  
« On se promène à deux dans un endroit très romantique et tout ce que tu trouve à me dire c'est que mon frère est stupide. » son ton colérique était démenti par le doux sourire qu'elle arborait.  
  
« Je les adore, tu le sais Harry. Mais j'avais d'autre projet que de m'occuper de la vie sociale de Ron. » Elle s'approcha d'Harry qui ne savait trop quoi faire, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Harry était stupéfait, ses lèvres étaient douce et elles avaient un goût de framboise. Il repris ses esprits et la rapprocha de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Comment faisait-elle cela? Rien avoir avec Cho. C'était mouillé certes mais pas de larmes, sa bouche était chaude, d'une chaleur qui rempli Harry, cette chaleur qu'il avait perdu lorsque Sirius avait disparu, Sirius était loin, rien d'autre n'existait que cette petite langue qui caressait la sienne et ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Ginny le repoussa pour l'entraîner dans un buisson, Harry ne put que gémir à la perte de ses lèvres. Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu, un rire de satisfaction, de bonheur mais aussi de nervosité.  
  
À l'abri dans les buissons, ils reprirent leur baiser pour ne s'arrêter que quelques minutes plus tard à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent, tout les deux rouges de leur étreinte.  
  
« Je crois que je t'ai décoiffé. »chuchota-il. Ginny porta une main à ses cheveux qui tombaient maintenant dans son dos et lui sourit.  
  
« Et je dois te dire que tu es une vrai tigresse que dirai Ron si il savait ça. » Ils rirent haut tout les deux avant de reprendre leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné.  
  
Leur mains allait à la découverte de l'autre, Harry caressait le dos de Ginny qui avait passé une main sous sa robe. Lorsque Ginny atteignit enfin la peau nu de Harry, ce dernier recula vivement comme brûlé par la caresse. Ginny le regarda le regard flou et désorienté ne comprenant pas sa retraite.  
  
« Ginny, je crois que l'on devrait rentrer. » Déçue, elle commença à réajuster sa robe. Harry l'arrêta, l'embrassa tendrement avant de recommencer à parler.  
  
« On doit arrêter, tu me plais... trop. » Il se mit à rougir, se demandant comment lui expliquer sans la choquer les sensations qu'elle provoquait en lui. Ginny rayonna.  
  
« C'est pour ça, je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas. » Elle s'arrêta net. « Enfin, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé et le fait que tu m'embrasses ne veut pas dire que tu m'aimes... »  
  
« Ginny! Arrête, je t'aime, je t'aime pour ton incroyable sourire, ton courage extraordinaire et cette mignonne petite tache de rousseurs juste au dessus de ta lèvre...Je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des heures et je trouverai toujours de nouvelles choses à aimer mais en résumé je t'aime toi, mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley. » Elle se figea, ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'amour. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue un peu rugueuse.  
  
« Je t'aime aussi, Harry »  
  
Il l'admira à la lumière de la lune, elle était radieuse avec ses adorables taches de rousseurs qui constellaient son petit nez, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses lèvres rouges et brillantes et la seule chose qu'Harry put faire c'était de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me couper la parole, hein. »  
  
« Parce que tu t'en plains, peut-être? »  
  
« Non, je me dis juste que nos disputes risquent d'être plus intéressantes. »  
  
Harry et Ginny arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Ils regardèrent à travers les feuilles du buisson et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux: Ron et Hermione, enlacés et sortant apparemment d'un assez long baiser se disputaient pour savoir lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas. D'un commun accord Harry et Ginny retournèrent vers le château.  
  
Ce fut un Halloween peu commun en fin de compte car là, avec sa main dans celle de Ginny, se promenant sous un ciel étoilé, accompagné de la musique familière de ses deux amis qui se disputaient, Harry fut envahi d'un sentiment inhabituel et généralement fugitif: Le bonheur.  
  
Et voilà c'est fait . alors heureux. Mais bon rien n'est fini et le dénouement est encore loin. enfin c'est inutile de vous dire que ce chapitre est l'un des tournant de l'histoire qui a partir de maintenant est belle et bien classer PG-13. en espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous allez nous le faire savoir (un petite review please) nous vous disons a la semaine prochaine. 


	12. Le match de Quidditch

Bonjours tout le monde . je suis desolé mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de repondre au review mais je me retrapperai la prochaine fois d'ailleur pour me faire pardonner le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est tres tres long (merci qui ???, et bien merci surtout a menssa). A oui juste quelque chose a dire a guilderinette; menssa aussi est un peu envieuse de hermione mais comme moi je suis aussi jaloux que ron il vaut mieu quel ne le cri pas sur les toit.Bon lecture a vous tous et merci pour toute vos review.  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Le match de Quidditch  
  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle était penché sur un énorme livre de magie noire essayant de déchiffrer laborieusement les longues phrases en latin mais ses yeux étaient invariablement attiré par le jeune homme qui s'asseyait devant elle. Il était plongé dans le Quidditch Hebdo en léchant distraitement une plume au sucre, attendant patiemment sa toute nouvelle petite amie qu'il refusait de laisser seule dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.  
  
Malgré le silence de Ron, elle n'arrivait pas à occulter sa présence, le frottement négligent de ses longues jambes sur ses mollets, l'odeur suave de son après rasage enveloppaient Hermione. Elle aurait tout donné pour être cette plume au sucre, pour sentir sa langue la caresser et cette pensée la désespérait. Non pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la chance, Ron était tout sauf avare de baisers mais parce que « ça » l'obsédait nuit et jour depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle était folle de lui, de sa douceur et de sa force. Il était surprenant, ils pouvaient être tout simplement en train de se parler et tout à coup il la regardait tendrement, caressait sa joue, chuchotait à son oreille puis elle sentait ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, les goûtant d'abord légèrement puis passionnément. Elle se réveillait pour son baiser du matin et avait hâte de finir les cours pour pouvoir trouver un endroit tranquille pour profiter de ses bras autour d'elle, de sa chaleur de son réconfort...  
  
Il n'y avait aucun recoin de Poudlard qui n'avait pas abrité les amoureux, chaque placards, armures ou classes abandonnés offraient un endroit sur pour l'occupation préféré de Ron et Hermione qui n'était autre que de s'embrasser. Pendant une semaine, personne à part Harry et Ginny ne savaient qu'ils formaient officiellement un couple, mais hier dans la soirée la salle commune entière avait entendu les gémissements qui s'échappaient du dortoir des garçons que le couple avait oublié d'insonorisé. La totalité des étudiants attendaient avec impatience la jeune fille qui finirait par descendre et se fut sous une pluies de sifflements et d'encouragements qu'Hermione descendit après une demi-heure de baisers plus qu'intenses. La salle scandait l'hymne maintenant célèbre de « Weasley est notre roi », ne doutant pas un instant de l'identité du garçon qui suivrait bientôt leur préfète. Elle avait été mortifié et maintenant elle était frustré, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis six longues heures ce qui pour elle ressemblait à une éternité. Hermione se souvint alors que s'était elle qui avait insisté pour continuer les recherches, dans l'euphorie de leur nouvelle vie ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle essaya vainement de revenir à son livre mais ne put se retenir de laisser son esprit vagabondé à nouveau. Ron embrassait merveilleusement, son grand corps semblait fait pour accueillir le sien, ses mains caressaient son visage, ses cheveux lorsqu'il l'embrassait, il avait toujours un goût sucré qui venait des nombreuses friandises qu'il consommait. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.  
  
Ron releva brusquement la tête, elle s'ennuyait, il le savait, il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder du coin de l'œil attendant un signe d'agacement. Il posa le magazine et rencontra ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse et il n'allait pas se faire prier. Il riait encore des taquineries de Dean et Seamus à propos de la nature autoritaire d'Hermione et de son tempérament de feu, ils étaient pourtant bien loin de la vérité, elle était incandescente, elle brûlait, il brûlait à son contact et il avait bien l'intention de recommencer à lui faire perdre son contrôle comme hier soir. Elle était la douceur même, l'embrasser était la meilleur chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite mieux que de voler sur l'éclair de feu d'Harry, mieux que de manger toutes les sucreries d'Honneyduck... Elle avait gémi sous lui, sous ses caresses, ils se chuchotaient des mots d'amour, il explorait son cou si tendre qu'il aurait voulu le mordre, ils s'étaient arrêté d'un commun accord à bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre. Jamais leur baisers n'avaient été aussi intense, il pensait chaque fois que ce ne pouvait être mieux mais il découvrait toujours de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles réactions...  
  
Il se leva pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, il effleura son genou du doigt s'amusant de la rougeur subite qui avait envahi son visage.  
  
« Ron, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça. Il faut que je travaille, nous n'avons pas avancé cette semaine. »  
  
Son ton était implorant.  
  
« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » Sa voix était basse, voilé du désir de la serrer contre lui . « Non, Ron!! On a fait que ça de toute la semaine. »  
  
« C'est vrai. Mais je pensais que tu apreçiais. »  
  
Bien qu'il soit de plus en plus à l'aise avec Hermione, il était encore incertain sur le comportement à adopter vis à vis d'elle. À présent il était hors de question de la taquiner sur son amour des livres par exemple de peur d'être privé de baisers et Ron qui ne savait même pas comment faire il y avait quelques jours en avait autant besoin que d'oxygène.  
  
« C'est vrai. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi ne fais tu pas une pause? » Il lui prit la main, enroulant ses doigts aux siens et lui lança un regard suppliant.  
  
« Ron!! On est dans la bibliothèque. »  
  
L'endroit était sacré pour Hermione, il lui semblait impossible de transformer le temple de la connaissance en lieu de luxure.  
  
« Justement, tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai fantasmé sur toi ici. » Il s'était penché vers elle et chuchotait à son oreille. Elle frissonnait en sentant son souffle sur sa joue, elle voulait ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
« Tu sais je rêve de te plaquer contre les étagères et t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je t'entende gémir. »  
  
Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira sur ses genoux. Il jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux en lui disant à quel point elle était belle, lui chuchotant des mots d'amour pour retarder le moment de l'embrasser. Elle caressa sa joue appréciant la rugosité de sa barbe naissante, leur lèvres se frôlaient impatientes.  
  
« Vous voilà enfin! » La voix d'Harry les fit sursauter. Un sourire se dessina à la vue de ses deux amis tendrement enlacé.  
  
« Ohé! Je les ai trouvé. » Hermione se leva.  
  
« Harry! Tu as vraiment un problème de timing et pas la peine d'alerter toute l'école, je crois qu'ils sont tous au courant maintenant.» Il se pencha à nouveau vers Hermione avec l'intention évidente de l'embrasser.  
  
« Ron, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter 5 minutes. » Ginny était apparu à la suite d'Harry.  
  
« Je vois que les choses ont changés à Poudlard en deux ans. C'est dommage vos disputes étaient distrayantes mais bon j'ai quand même gagné 10 gallions, il faudra que je le rappelle à Fred. »  
  
« Olivier Dubois!» Hermione se redressa précipitamment, Ron regarda médusé l'ancien gardien et capitaine de quidditch de Griffondors. Il se leva serrant la main qu'on lui tendait.  
  
« Je voulais voir mon remplaçant en action. » Ron rougit encore incertain de ses talents de gardien.  
  
« Je ...enfin, je pourrais jamais te remplacer. »  
  
« D'après ce que tes frères m'ont dit tu t'es pas mal débrouillé l'année dernière, je crois même qu'on te doit la coupe. » Olivier n'avait pas vraiment changé, c'était comme si il n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard. Ils parlèrent de la nouvelle équipe, de son entrée dans la ligue professionnelle, de sa vie. Ils se remémorèrent les blagues des jumeaux, le premier match d'Harry, Ron et Ginny lui narrèrent les évènements importants s'étant déroulé l'année dernière, ils parlèrent de la guerre...  
  
Deux heures plus tard, la pièce était redevenue tranquille. Hermione réunissait certains livres avant de rejoindre la salle commune en écoutant Ron pester au sujet d'Harry.  
  
« Je vais étrangler Harry, tu as vu comment il la lorgne. Je veux bien qu'ils sortent ensemble mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma petite sœur qui embrasse passionnément mon meilleur ami. C'est trop bizarre, je ne veux plus entrer dans le dortoir de peur de voir Harry s'exciter sur Ginny. »  
  
Hermione soupira, elle le regarda marcher de long en large dans la pièce, se parlant en faisant de grand gestes. Elle se planta devant lui et dans l'espoir de le faire taire l'embrassa rapidement.  
  
« Tu dévellopes une nouvelle manière de me faire taire? »  
  
« exactement. » Elle sourit retournant à la table.  
  
« Je crois que ça ne fonctionne pas très bien, tu devrais recommencer sinon je vais me souvenir que Ginny n'a pas arrêt... »  
  
Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau en léchant doucement les lèvres de Ron. Il cessa aussitôt de penser à sa sœur, se concentrant sur la jolie brunette qui se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'atteindre. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille s'émerveillant des courbes féminines pressées contre son corps. Il embrassa sa joue puis son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il suça lentement. Elle gémit. Il la souleva du sol et la plaqua sur la bibliothèque la plus proche ce qui provoqua la chute de plusieurs livres. Il la dévorait adorant le goût de mûre qu'avait sa petite langue, ses mains glissaient dans ses cheveux, Ron la maintenait toujours à la taille approfondissant encore plus si c'était possible le baiser. Il sentait sa poitrine se pressait contre son torse, elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui. Il s'arrêta quelques instant posant son front contre le sien, cherchant à regagner son souffle. Il lui reprit la bouche encore plus passionnément qu'auparavant. Ils se séparèrent de longues minutes plus tard éssouflé. Ron lui sourit, repoussant une de ses boucles derrières son oreille.  
  
« Tu crois qu'elle a raison? » Il reposa Hermione et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle mais la tenant toujours dans ses bras.  
  
« De quoi parles-tu? »  
  
«Ginny a raison, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser. »  
  
« C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non. » Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant.  
  
« Que dirais tu de continuer ça dans un endroit plus privé. » Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonné, effleurant au passage sa nuque ce qui le fit frisonné.  
  
« Rendez-vous dans 10 minutes à la salle sur demande. »  
  
Elle l'embrassa légèrement puis le poussa vers la sortie. Ron ne se fit pas prier, il fit quelques pas avant de revenir vers Hermione pour déposer un baiser au creux de sa main. Elle resta captivé par ses yeux lumineux respirant l'amour et l'adoration.  
  
"Je t'aime." chuchota t-il.  
  
« J'arrive Ron. »  
  
Il aquiesça d'un signe de tête et ce fut presque en courant qu'il sortit de la bibliothèque.  
  
Hermione entassa les livres tombés pour les remettre en place pressé de retrouver les bras de son petit ami. Un livre était ouvert à la page d'une gravure assez ancienne de la résurrection, elle le feuilleta. Il était écrit en une langue oubliée de tous, il semblait constitué de sort, de prophétie, illustré d'image de mort, de chaos et de fantômes. Bien plus fin que les habituels grimoires, il était noir à tranche argenté. Il semblait avoir était écrit par un très vieil homme qui était pris de tremblements. Le livre fascina Hermione et elle se promit de travailler à sa traduction dès qu'elle en aurait le temps. Elle réunit vite le reste de ses affaires, fourrant dans son sac l'étrange recueil et sorti à son tour de la bibliothèque son esprit emplis de Ron.  
  
.......................................................................................................... ............ La journée était parfaite pour voler, le vent était doux et léger, le soleil bien qu'encore chaud n'éblouissait pas les joueurs. Le temps idéal pour un bon match de Quidditch.  
  
Les gradins étaient multicolores, rouge et or contre vert et argent. La voix de Dubois résonna dans tout le stade, accompagné des cris de joie des griffondors, content de revoir le célèbre ex capitaine et gardien de leur équipe comme commentateur du match. Les serpentard, qui croyaient avoir été à jamais débarrassé des commentaires très moyennement impartial de Lee Jordan huaient vivement le discourt d'introduction d'Olivier . Les cris dans le stade redoublèrent à l'entrée des équipes pour le premier match de la saison.  
  
« Et voilà que j'aperçois les gryffondors » clama Dubois « avec à leur tête leur nouveau capitaine le très célèbre et talentueux Harry Potter suivi de près par son inséparable ami Ron weasley qui a su reprendre avec brio le poste merveilleux de gardien que j'occupais moi-même chose qui n'était pas aisé compte tenu du fait que je sois irremplaçable et que ... »Un coup de coude du professeur Mc Gonagall le rappela à l'ordre et il poursuivi sa présentation des équipes avec moins d'enthousiasme.  
  
L'équipe avait beaucoup changé ,Dean et Seamus avait remplacé Fred et George au poste de batteurs et ginny avait succédé à Angelina à la tête du trio de poursuiveur complété par deux élèves recrutés en 3eme année. L'équipe des serpentards était toujours composé de sinistres personnages comme Draco Malfoy et ses acolytes Crabb et Goyle, le reste de l'équipe ne valait guère mieux.  
  
Mme bibine décolla et à son coup de sifflet le match débuta. Ginny s'était emparé de la balle et filait vers le but serpentard.  
  
« Superbe but de Ginny Weasley , 10 points pour grifondor » s'écria Dubois qui suivait le match avec la paire de multiplette que Ron lui avait prêté. « Ah si vous pouviez voir le tête que fait Malfoy il est vert..... »  
  
« Dubois tenez-vous en au match »dit avec fermeté le professeur Mc Gonagal.  
  
Harry était maintenant haut dans le ciel et contemplait le très bel arrêt de Ron tout en scrutant les alentours à la recherche du vif d'or. Le match avait bien commencé mais il savait qu'il devait l'attraper le plus vite possible pour écourter le match et gagner évitant à la fois les railleries de Malfoy et le salle coup dont il ferait sûrement les frais s'il lui laisser le temps de le mettre au point.  
  
« Quarante a dix pour Gryffondor » Harry ne perdait pas sa concentration, il fallait absolument gagner et là, soudain, il vit un minuscule point d'or scintillant à l'autre bout du terrain. Malfoy aussi l'avait vu et tous deux descendirent en piquet vers leur objectif. L'attention de Dubois se porta sur les deux attrapeurs laissant momentanément la description du reste du terrain où les poursuiveurs se vouaient à une lutte acharnée.  
  
Acharné ! Se fut aussi ainsi que Dubois décrit les deux éternels ennemis qui étaient à présent au coude à coude, en poursuivant le vif d'or qui montait désormais en chandelle forçant Harry et Drago à le suivre toujours plus haut . 100 mètres,150 mètres,200 mètres, Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter! Harry ne suivant que son instinct vira en même temps que le vif d'or qui se mit à piquer vers le sol. Les deux poursuiveurs manœuvrèrent pour le suivre lorsque soudain le balais d'Harry se bloqua permettant à Malfoy de prendre l'avantage. Crabe qui avait lui aussi suivit le vif d'or avait profité de la hauteur et du fait d'être hors de la portée du regard de Mme Bibine pour stopper net le balais de harry ce que seul Dubois vit grâce aux multiplettes .  
  
« il triche c'est une honte »dit-il mais il fut coupé par mcgonagal qui croyait à une de ces nombreuses prises de position pour grifondor  
  
Harry ne réfléchit pas, il était bloqué mais il ne pouvait laisser le vif d'or et la victoire à Malfoy. Il se projeta vers l'arrière et commença sa chute libre « ça va être serrer, pensa t-il, cette fois ma vie est en jeux. Et la victoire est en jeux »il ne quittait des yeux pas le vif d'or qui continuait sa descente. Il allait bientôt rattraper Malfoy et le vif d'or; il tendit la main droite vers celui ci et chercha avec l'autre sa baguette qui était dans sa poche.   
  
« Griffondor Harry tombe » hurla Dubois. Tous s'arrêtèrent, Ginny apeuré et Ron qui laissa le souaffle entrer dans son but. Harry continuait sa chute libre le rapprochant de son objectif mais aussi du sol. Il dépassa malfoy qui n'en croyant pas ses yeux s'arrêta et dans un même geste se saisit du vif d'or en se retournant .Harry vit le visage de Malfoy mais il n'était pas crispé par la victoire de Grifondor que Harry venait de sceller mais il était souriant de voir Harry tomber irrémédiablement vers le sol .Harry pointa sa baguette droit vers le ciel et cria « accio éclair de feu »  
  
Il ne restait plus que cent mètres à Harry pour récupérer son balais qui se libera de l'emprise de Crabbe et fila vers Harry. Un silence de mort s'était fait dans le stade et chacun retenait son souffle . L'éclair de feu allait plus vite que jamais et avait déjà gagné du terrain sur Harry lorsque Malfoy s'en saisit au vol mais il ne put maintenir sa prise très longtemps car il fut frappé en pleine tête par un cognard en provenance directe de Ron qui avait arraché une batte des mains de Dean. Plus que 50mètres, 25 mètres. Harry tendit les bras en s'emparant enfin de son cher balais et l'enfourcha avec une agilité dont seul lui pouvait faire preuve mais tout n'était pas gagné, il fallait à présent redresser la trajectoire : il était trop tard mais le balais pouvait au moins le ralentir, il commença à se redresser et heurta violemment le sol.  
  
Ginny accourra auprès du survivant en espérant que l'on pourrait une fois de plus l'appeler comme ça. Il était inconscient et ne bougeait plus, elle le retourna et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Allez Harry! Réveille-toi!" sanglota t-elle. "Ouvre les yeux, tu ne peux pas me faire ça tu entends, pas maintenant, je t'aime. Si tu te réveille je ferai tout ce que tu veux.. » elle s'effondra sur le corps inerte d'Harry en pleurant. Mais tout de suite après Harry ouvrit un oeil et murmura « je t'aime aussi Gin et je te rappellerais ce que tu vient de dire ce soir.»  
  
« Idiot!!tu m'a fait si peur!! »elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait mais leur baiser fut interrompu par toute l'équipe de Grifondor, plus Hermione qui avait bien sur quitté les tribunes et qui accourrait.  
  
« Harry , Harry tout va bien ?"  
  
"Oui, herm, ça vas mais je crois que j'ai le bras cassé. »  
  
Hermione parut soulagé mais frappa violemment le bras de Harry avec le pied.  
  
« Et bien c'est bien fait pour toi Non! mais tu es complètement inconscient! Dubois a tout vu, tu n'est pas tombé mais que tu as sauté. » Elle vit volte face vers Ron et hurla  
  
« ET TOI RONALD WEASLEY TU A ETE ....... ,TU A ETE TOUT SIMPLEMENT ..........MERVEILLEUX »  
  
Ron qui avait reculé redoutant de subir le même sort que Harry accueilli avec surprise et aussi beaucoup de plaisir le fougueux baiser d'Hermione quand elle se jeta à son cou .  
  
« Si tu n'avais pas été la pour stopper Malfoy Merlin seul sait ce qui serai arriver » Ron devint rouge non pas parce qu'il était gêné des compliments de sa petite amie mais de colère, il grogna:   
  
« Ah oui Malfoy!! j'en ai pas encore fini avec celui là. » et il se mit en marche vers les Serpentards qui c'était rassemblé autour de Malfoy mais fut intercepter par Mc Gonagal et Rogue  
  
« Weasley c'est inadmissible! »Beugla Rogue  
  
.« voyons Severus! je suis sur qu'il y a une explication. Mr weasley n'a pas blessé volontairement monsieur Malfoy cela a du se passer dans le feu de l'action. N'est-ce pas Mr weasley? » dit elle à Ron avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.  
  
« Heu... Oui, bien sur professeur c'était un accident ...heu ...fortuit. »  
  
Rogue partit fou de rage suivi de McGonagall qui avait grand mal à dissimuler sa joie devant la victoire éclatante de grifondor sur serpentard. Harry qui s'était relevé, sorti de la cohue des personnes venues saluées son exploit, soutenu par Hermione et Ginny. Après avoir rejoint Ron, ils partirent tout les quatre à l'infirmerie pour confier le bras d'Harry au bon soin de madame Pomfresh.  
  
Alors vous avez aimé ?????? la semaine prochaine l'action demarre et la romance continue. Bonne semaine a vous tous et n'oublié pas de laisser une petite review. Bisou bisou a tous Billy et Menssa 


	13. attaque au ministère et nouveaux pouvoir...

Bonjour tout le monde, d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos review qui comme d'habitude nous on fais bien bien plaisir. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui devait être divisé en deux mais étant donné leur taille nous avons préféré les réunir. C'est un chapitre essentiel pour la suite qui introduit vraiment l'action donc forcément moin de romance mais le chapitre de la semaine prochaine remédiera à ça.  
  
Rox: Merci pour ta review et disons que nous sommes en vacance depuis bientôt un mois donc on fait comme d'habitude c'est à dire pas grand chose. On va travailler pour se faire de l'argent et je sais que Billy part pendant une semaine dans le sud mais moi je reste chez moi à écrire, lire et peut-être traduire de nouvelle fics si j'y arrive.  
  
Bonne vacance à toi aussi, merci de toujours nous lire ça fais super plaisir à bientôt.  
  
virg05 : Pour le match de quidditch toute la gloire reviens à Billy, c'est l'une des première chose qu'il écrit entièrement et il est super content que vous aimez, il a beaucoup plus d'humour que moi et il s'occupe de l'action dans la fic donc vous allez voir de plus en plus de scènes comme ça et il déteste Malfoy donc pour l'humilié c le premier. La suite la voilà, beaucoup moin joyeuse j'en ai peur mais nous nous ratraperons.Merci, à bientôt  
  
Lisaloup : Merci de nous lire! Si tu veux tout savoir Dubois nous l'avons fit revenir pour notre amie Mel qui est un fan absolu de l'acteur et je la comprends. J'adorerai que le sixième bouquin ressemble à ça mais nous dévions de plus en plus de l'esprit de j.k Rowling de plus mais merci de nous comparer à cet incroyable auteur. Malfoy ne cessera pas d'être tête à claque après tout il est comme ça dans le bouquin, pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione je pousse le même cri que toi ENFIN si tu veux des scènes entre eux d'eux tu vas être servit peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais dans les prochaines semaines. Merci encore à la semaine prochaine.  
  
FLY : Merci, on arrête pas de dire que nous sommes les meilleurs mais personne ne nous croit Que dire de plus à part qu'on adore les compliments, pour Malfoy et Ron et Hermione j'ai déjà répondu au dessus. J'ai un problème pour Harry et Ginny, j'adore ce couple, je n'ai rien contre je trouve même que c'ets le plus logique et le plus mignon mais j'ai un gros problème le 5 m'a dégouté à jamais d'Harry, il est dépressif chronique ce garçon, je sais il a des raisons mais quand même je le trouve égoiste et comme je me met dans la peau des personnages quand j'écris j'ai un peu de mal avec Harry mais ne t'inquiéte pas je m'oblige à écrire des scène d'amour entre les deux, c'est juste que c'est plus dur. à vendredi, bisous à toi aussi.  
  
Gh()st : Merci, Billy a beaucoup d'imagination moi aussi j'adore le match. Pour la suite la voilà.  
  
Selphie451 : Bonjour nouvelle fan , j'en reviens pas qu'on a des fans. Pour leur première fois c'est un secret mais j'y travaille déjà grace à une idée brillante et cochonne de mon cher partenaire. La suite la voilà comme tout les vendredi.  
  
Rox: resalut j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait deux review mais merci du était notre 90 ème c'est gentille et je vais répondre à tes questions mais ce n'est pas définitif, c'est encore en cour d'écriture. La guerre arrive, en fait dès ce chapitre, c'est juste qu'on a essayé de faire comme J.K et toute l'action est à la fin nous laissons des petits indices sur ce qu'il va se passer, nous parlons de certaines choses pas par hasard. Pour Fred et George, on les voit à noël et peu être encore après, j'aime les Weasley. La fôret interdite, ton endroit préféré? Disons qu'il trainent pas loin, et peut -être tout à la fin. On voit Hagrid dans le prochain chapitre pas longtemps mais il a quelques répliques. Pour ce qui est de Krum, comme dans ma tête il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrai faire un scandale mais disons que le Ron jaloux risque de réapparaitre.  
  
Eh j'ai répondu à tout mais bon disons que tu as posé des questions assez générales qui ne dévoilaient rien de l'histoire, enfin pas de la manière dont j'y ai répondu.  
  
Bisou et merci de nous lire si régulièrement.   
  
Alpo : merci. En espérant que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre.  
  
Larmes de pluie : Merci beaucoup, nous continuons en essayant de ne pas vous décevoir. Ce chapitre est un peu différents des autres mais essentiel alors pour les romantiques, il faut attendre la semaine prochaine. Un truc qui n'a rien à voir je trouve ton pseudo magnifique, un peu triste mais super original moi tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est mon prénom mais comme il est peu commun ça passe. Bisous et ne t'inquiète pas on continue en fait on a déjà au moins 5 chapitres d'avances et ils sont particulièrement long. Bisous à bientôt.  
  
van : merci beaucoup à la semaine prochaine.  
  
vanou: Moi aussi j'adore Ron, drôle trop mignon et pas prise de tête comme un certains survivant et il va parfaitement avec Hermione. Merci pour tes compliments et en effet à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre plus commun que celui qui arrive.  
  
LynYaoshi: Merci et je vois les peties cochonnes ou conchons j'en sais rien. Oui il y aura du R mais pas pour tout de suite il viennes de sortir ensemble et je les trouve déjà assez entreprenant pour un jeune couple. ça arrive patience. On a déjà écrit un fic R sur eux si tu veux nuit à la bibliothèque mais ct du pur délire ça sera un peu plus romantique et drôle dans la fic.  
  
Merci à tous c'est la première fois que je répond au review et je dois avouer que j'aime ça. Voilà enfin le chapitre, dites nous ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Attaque au ministère.  
  
La nuit était claire, la lune ronde et brillante. Tout était chaud, doux, l'air l'enveloppait. Il était heureux, il n'était pas seul, une main serrait la sienne, des rires retentissaient au loin, des rires de jeunes gens qui n'exprimaient que la joie….  
  
Puis ce fut le noir, le néant, la haine. Le froid l'envahissait, il venait de tuer, il le savait, il tenait encore la main du mort, plus rien ne pourrait jamais être chaud. Le corps était imposant, figé, les yeux écarquillés. Son autre main tenait la baguette encore chaude de l'incantation mortelle, il n'éprouvait aucun regret, juste la fureur l'envahissait, on l'avait trahi. Il s'assit devant le feu, les toiles d'araignées recouvraient la totalité du toit, un loup hurla au loin parlant à la lune toujours pleine. Une voix douce mais glaciale prononça une incantation, le cadavre disparu. Un parchemin était devant ses yeux, sa rage s'apaisa. Un serpent gigantesque semblait le caresser. Elle apparu, toujours elle, la meurtrière, une grande femme brune avec de lourdes paupières. Elle parlait de retraite, d'échec, de mort… Il l'ignorait, il avait ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'elle devenait peu lui importait. Il prit la parole calmement:   
  
« Tu dois rester. »  
  
« Maître, ce serai imprudent. »  
  
« Je pars, tu restes. »  
  
Elle n'était pas d'accord, il se leva et la fit taire d'un geste. Il n'avait que faire des misérables laquais qui l'accompagnait, il avait sa vengeance ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps… Il prit un verre rempli d'un liquide ocre et épaix.  
  
Le soleil fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie, réveillant Harry Potter, son corps était en sueur, sa cicatrice brûlait, sa salive avait un goût de sang.   
  
Première attaque  
  
Hier, dans la soirée le ministère de la magie fut attaqué par une troupe de Mangemort et de détraqueurs avec l'intention évidente d'enlever Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie. Les partisans de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ont envahi les bureaux, s'acageant les instalations. La politique de protection poussé à l'extrème par Albus Dumbledor, directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard et conseiller avisé du ministre depuis plusieurs mois a permis de repousser l'assaut.  
  
Selon le témoignage d'Amos Diggori, les Mangemorts avaient des ordres strictes puisque aucune malediction mortelle n'a été prononcé à l'encontre des Aurors. L'attaque ne surprit personne, en effet un hiboux anonyme avait prévenue dans la matinée de la posibilité d'un assaut.  
  
La seule victime de cette attaque est un mangemort reconnu, Victor Grabbe qui fut retrouvé mort dans l'un des bureaux. Fait étrange, aucune personne présente n'est responsable de cette mort provoqué sans nul doute par la malédiction impardonable.  
  
L'article s'étendait sur cinq pages accompagnés de photos et d'un petit dicourt du ministre.  
  
La grande salle n'avait pas l'air traumatisé par les évènements, au contraire les rares élèves lisant le journal trouvait encourageant cette première confrontation. Hermione lisait attentivement à la recherche de détails qui pourait lui échapper. Elle grignotait un toast, en essayant de repousser du coude Ron qui s'amusait avec une boucle de ses cheveux.  
  
« Ron! Arrêtes! Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe? »  
  
« L'attaque? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal? Personne n'a été blessé, et en plus on s'est débarassé d'un Mangemort. Mieux, ils nous aident maintenant. »  
  
« Tu ne comprends rien. »  
  
« Ah bon! Alors explique moi mademoiselle je-sais-tout. »  
  
« C'est confue, bizarre je dirai. D'abort l'absence de violence ça ne ressemble pas à Voldemort. Ron, arrête-ça. Il cherchaient quelque chose et ce n'était pas le ministre, il n'a aucun interet, puis ce hibou et la mort de Grabbe père sont liés. On l'a tué parce qu'il a trahi et si il a trahi c'est que ce que le seigneur des ténèbres veut entreprendre est terrible. »  
  
« Pourquoi vois tu le mal partout? » Ron était choqué de son analyse. La guerre les avait ratrapé, elle avait pourtant l'air si loin, hier lorsqu'ils fêtaient leur victoire, si loin quand elle était dans ses bras.  
  
« Elle a raison. » Harry était debout derrière eux, il les écoutaient depuis un bon moment. Ginny qui se trouvait au bout de la table avec ses amis se leva pour les rejoindre. Elle embrassa tendrement Harry et l'aida à s'asseoir, il était encore raide des courbatures d'hier mais son bras semblait intact.  
  
« C'est Voldemort qui a tué Grabbe. » Ginny lui lança un regard de reproche.  
  
« Tu as rêvé. »  
  
« Oui, certainement à cause de la haine qui est nécessaire au sort. Il n'avait pas tué depuis longtemps. » Le silence s'installa entre eux quatre ne sachant que penser. Ils échangeaient des regards de comprehension,ils partageaient la même peur et la même angoisse. La main de Ginny était entrelacé à celle d'Harry. Hermione désigna la table des Serpentards et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé à Poudlard, ils virent Goyle s'asseoir seul pour le petit déjeuné.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à étudier leur esprit était préoccupé par les événements de la nuit. Leur matinée fut ennuyeuse et morose contrairement à leur cour de défense contre les forces du mal de l'après-midi qui fut innovant et instructif. Les élèves apprirent que la magie qu'ils portaient en eux pouvait se manifester sans l'aide de baguettes ou sortilège. Chacun d'eux était habité par une magie naturelle qui avec de l'entraînement permettait de contrôler un élément naturel. Le premier mouvement du seigneur des ténèbres avait persuadé le professeur Dumbledore à inclure au programme cet enseignement.   
  
Une incantation assez complexe devait permettre aux élèves d'entrer en transe pour découvrir la nature de l'élément qui leur était lié.  
  
«Merlin! Je n'y arriverais jamais! Ses phrases sont imprononçables. » Ron bougonnait butant sur les longues phrases latines.  
  
« Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si compliqué. » Hermione lisait tranquillement le parchemin que Mr Boward leur avait distribué au début du cour.  
  
« Oui, mais vous avez oublié. Oh! Reine des glaces que vous êtes la puissance même et rien ne peut vous résister. »  
  
« Ron! Arrête de faire l'idiot. »  
  
« Alors arrête de faire ta Melle je sais tout. Personne n'a réussit à part toi. »  
  
« Cela prouve que ce n'est pas impossible. »  
  
« Bien sur tu passes ton temps…. »  
  
« STOP! » Ils sursautèrent tout les deux. Harry qui essayait vainement de se concentrer attira l'attention de toute la classe vers leur petit groupe.  
  
« Que se passe t-il? » Le professeur Boward qui aidait Neville à sa prononciation s'approcha d'eux en ordonnant au reste de la classe de continuer à travailler.  
  
« Mr Potter, un problème? »   
  
«  Excusez-moi professeur, je me suis emporté. »  
  
« Alors Melle Granger, quel est votre pouvoir? »  
  
« La glace, je crois. Je n'ai rien vu, tout était blanc, lumineux et glacé mais bizarrement je n'avais pas froid. La glace m'enveloppait, me protégeait, je me sentait forte, en paix. »  
  
« Oui, la tranquillité, l'apaisement et le sentiment de puissance. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus ressentit ça. Je ne parvient que difficilement à fusionner avec mon élément, j'ai cependant la consolation d'en être entouré. »  
  
« Pourquoi n'avons nous jamais tenté de l'apprendre auparavant, c'est très utile pour se défendre et je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier s'en servir? »  
  
« Nous devons cette découverte à la puissante Morgane, il est interdit de l'utiliser un peu comme les sorts impardonnables.Auparavant c'était considéré comme une discipline à part entière, comme l'art des animagus mais à force de bacler l'enseignement il y eut de moins en moins de sorciers doués ou puissant, les livres n'en parlèrent plus et seul certains magiciens détiennent encore le secret d'un tel apprentissage. Le professeur Dumbledore est un de ses sorciers et il m'a enseigné ce qu'il savait. Ces pouvoirs sont essentiellement utilisés en temps de guerre et peu de sorciers peuvent contrôler pleinement leur éléments, de nombreux s'y sont essayé et en sont mort à cause du manque de connaissance. À votre age, votre puissance magique n'est pas à son maximum alors même si certains d'entre vous ont des prédispositions extraordinaire pour la magie, vous ne seriez pas capable de vous tuer, vous blesser sévèrement tout au plus. »  
  
Harry se concentra, essayant de relâcher les barrières que Rogue l'aidait à construire tout les soirs avec l'occlumentie. Le sol s'ouvrit sous lui, l'engloutissant, le pénétrant. L'odeur de la terre fraîche emplissait ses poumons, l'air n'existait plus pourtant il ne suffoquait pas, il se sentait entouré, aimé, vivifi  
  
« Je crois que je suis de la terre » Harry était encore en extase.  
  
« Très bien, Mr Potter. Tout comme moi. Vous verrez que c'est un élément rassurant et très utile. Vous devez avoir un besoin d'attache, les possibilités de la terre sont immense mais complexe certains grands sorciers sont parvenus à contrôler les plantes et certains animaux grâce à ce pouvoir. Le mien est assez limité à cause de ma nature. » pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte à quel point leur professeur devait souffrir de sa différence. La voix d'Hermione toujours avide de savoir brisa le silence songeur qui s'était installé:  
  
« Chaque éléments possède des caractéristiques? »  
  
« Oui, il ne sont pas définis et immuables à cause de la diversité des pouvoirs magiques existant. Certains magiciens peuvent contrôlé plusieurs éléments. Le votre Melle Granger est à la base l'eau, symbole de la féminité à cause de la puissance passive de la femme mais qui associé à un homme est synonyme de charisme. Le froid ajoute de la puissance à l'eau atténuant sa fluidité, signe de pragmatisme, de rigidité ferme qui accompagne les actes réfléchis. »  
  
Ron sorti à peine de sa transe, se mêla à la conversation.  
  
« Je l'aurai parié, le feu avec des cheveux comme les miens, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. »  
  
Le professeur Boward esquissa un sourire, regardant les deux jeunes gens assis devant lui.  
  
« Le feu complémentaire de la glace, élément dévastateur, passionné, emporté mais néanmoins puissant. Le plus convoité mais aussi le plus rare, il est souvent associé au vent pour créer un souffle brûlant, mais la force nécessaire à entretenir de vraie flammes est absolument gigantesque si elle n'est pas accompagné du courage et de la dévotion qui lui est du. Êtes-vous sur d'être le feu? »  
  
« Si ce n'était pas du feu, ça y ressemblait vraiment. C'était dévorant comme quand… » Il s'arrêta et rougit. Le professeur finit à sa place.  
  
« Comme quand on est passionnément amoureux. Je crois que vous m'avez comprit quand je dis passionnément. »  
  
Mr Boward s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, prodiguant des conseils à d'autres élèves, laissant Ron et Hermione se disputer sur la puissance de leur éléments respectifs. Harry était songeur, essayant d'entrée à nouveau en transe pour retrouver le sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose, cela ressemblait à la sensation qu'il avait lorsqu'il contemplait Ginny. Il sentait la terre autour de lui, il pouvait la toucher. La cloche sonna la fin du cour.   
  
« Vous me ferai pour la semaine prochaine, un mètre de parchemin sur les caractéristiques et les utilisations de votre élément. Le directeur a mis à votre disposition sa bibliothèque personnelle pour vos recherche, profitez-en. Essayez aussi d'entrer à nouveau en transe mais seulement à l'extérieur, vous pourriez avoir des surprises. »  
  
Tout le monde se leva, Harry fut surprit de trouver sa main souillé de terre. Il sorti de la bulle de protection de la salle de classe, la pluie tombait en abondance depuis un bon moment, il se mit à courir en direction du château, pressé de rejoindre Ginny.   
  
« Harry, attends! » Harry se retourna pour voir Ron donner un tendre baiser à Hermione puis se précipitait vers lui.   
  
« On a un entraînement de quidditch. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour que l'on ne s'endorme pas sur nos laurier après une victoire. » Harry soupira en regardant le ciel couvert d'épais nuage noir.   
  
« J'était préoccupé par autre chose. » Ron changea d'expression, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.  
  
« Je comprends. » Ils se mirent en route vers le vestiaire.  
  
« Tu veux peut-être en parler cela vas faire cinq mois maintenant. » Harry sourit mélancoliquement à son ami.  
  
« Pour être honnête, je pensais à Ginny. J'aurai voulu passer ma soirée avec elle. »  
  
« Ne m'en parle pas. » Ron soupira et une rougeur subite envahi son visage au souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Harry ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Ron.  
  
« Alors Hermione est la glace, ça paraît bizarre quand on vous voit tous les deux, je la trouve plutôt chaleureuse. » Les joues de Ron devinrent plus rouge encore.  
  
« Je sais, c'est…génial. Et aucun commentaire sur ta vie amoureuse s'il te plait. »  
  
Ginny révisait dans la salle commune, le temps était maussade, la pluie tombait drue. Un fracas se fit entendre. Hermione était là, trempé jusqu'au os, étalé sur le sol avec une dizaine de livre renversé autour d'elle.   
  
«Saloperie de marche. » Ron commençait à avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle se releva ne prenant pas la peine de ramasser ses livres puis s'effondra à côté de Ginny.   
  
« Mauvaise journée? » Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et secoua seulement la tête dans un mouvement de négation.  
  
« Où sont les garçon? »  
  
« Entraînement de quidditch. »   
  
« Mince! L'entraînement! »  
  
Hermione sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie sortir précipitamment par le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle vit alors le livre emprunté deux jours auparavant, elle se leva pour le ramasser puis le feuilleta avec curiosité. La langue utilisée était inconnue, les gravures pourtant étaient explicites, la mort et les tortures envahissaient les pages. Elle s'arrêta plus longuement sur le seul dessin qui semblait dépourvu de sang, la pièce représenté semblait étrangement familière, sombre, rectangulaire… Des gradins entourés une fosse de six mètres au centre desquelles se trouvait une arcade recouvert d'un voile noir. Hermione était déjà entré dans cette pièce, Sirius y avait trouvé la mort. Elle chercha frénétiquement la légende qui accompagnait l'image. Elle était indéchiffrable comme le reste, la première lueur d'espoir depuis le début des recherches s'était vite éteinte. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la langue dans laquelle ce livre fut écrit. Elle contempla encore un long moment le dessin, cherchant à comprendre. Elle ne se détacha de l'image que plusieurs minutes plus tard alors que l'équipe Griffondor au complet revenait trempé et vaincu par la tempête qui se levait. Hermione referma précipitamment le livre à l'approche de ses amis, décidé à garder le silence.  
  
Voilà, je sais c'est différent et pour être honnéte je doute un peu de la qualité de ce chapitre néanmoin nécessaire. Si vous avez des questions ou des interrogations vous savez ce que vous devez faire, nous répondrons soyez en sur. Pour ceux qui préfèrent les histoires d'amour, le prochain chapitre est plus romantique et précède nöel, nous avons fait un petit bond dans le temps de quelques semaines. à la semaine prochaine. Bisous et encore merci. 


	14. Jour de neige, jour de joie

Réponses au review : a risque de vous décevoir aujourd'hui c'est moi et pas menssa qui répond au review. Pas trop decu ????? ça vas ?????? bon je continu alors.  
  
Selphie451 : ho que oui qu'il vont servire mais vous vous ne le saurai que quand ça sera publier. (niark niark niark rire sadique)  
  
Virg05 : pour répondre a ta question , les cour de Mr Boward sur les éléments n'étant dispenser qu'au sixième et septième année notre chère ginny ne découvrira son élément que l'année prochaine. Je suis d'accord avec les contraire s'attire si tu savait a quel point menssa est belle et sympas alors que moi je suis .........heu enfin bref je m'égare. Bonne vacances a toi aussi  
  
Larmes de pluie : nous doutions de ce chapitre car la fic prend un tournant et devient un peu plus sombre (et mystérieuse mais avec le titre il fallait ci attendre) mais a t'entendre cette évolution a était bien reçu par la lecteur ( par toi tout du moins). Moi aussi j'm bien toi pseudo. A présent la fic est mené sur deux front a la fois l'action et la romance donc ton impatience sera satisfaite. Bisou bisou  
  
Gh( )st : merci mais en ce qui concerne Dumby je dirai simplement que piller la réserve de la bibliothèque de poudlard et se plonger jusqu'au cou dans les méandres de la plus obscure magie noire pour tenter de ressusciter un mort n'est pas une chose que l'on cris sur les toit. Alors de la a en parler au directeur pour qui plus est lui demander son aide. Rasure toi néanmoins jamais Hermione ne laissera a ce bouquin le dernier mot. Et puis comment nos héros se débrouillerai pour se mettre dans le pétrin s'il demander toujours conseil a dumby.  
  
Lisaloup : et oui les chapitre c'est un par semaine et on travaille dur pour vous et pour maintenir a la fois la fréquence et la qualité. Des forum pour deviner nos énigmes mdr ce serai une bonne idée je crois que l'on rigolerai bien. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un faite le par review sa augmentera notre score ( l'auteur pas intéresser du tout ). En tout cas pour les bataille tu a raison ...... waou t'es vraiment trop forte.  
  
Elea013 : ne suis pas déçue , merveilleuse , talent manifeste , je suis comblée............ et nous aussi , par ta review . tant d'éloge ne peut que nous faire plaisir surtout venant d'un auteur ma foi plutôt douer. Merci pour ta review  
  
Hermione aime ron : toi aussi tu a un super pseudo dit donc (heu je suis peut être pas très objectif la ) . nous aussi ont les adore et oui il vont couchée ensemble mais c'est pas pour tout de suite mais pour bientôt. La fic passera R prochainement.  
  
Rox : et oui être en vacance depuis le 19 mai c'est génial (oui moi aussi je suis en vacances) et puis ça nous permet d'écrire. Nous vivons en France et nous avons bien vue se très bon film ou effectivement notre couple favori de toute évidence se rapproche. Passe de bonne vacance avec ton cousin . bisou a la prochaine  
  
Fly : au que oui et ce n'est que le début étant des fervents admirateur de ron et hermione nous essayons d'écrire de façon a se que pour une fois le trio soit sur un pied d'égalité et que tous soit aussi fort l'un que l'autre . après tout leur vrai force n'est-elle pas d'être unie ???? en tout cas les chose sérieuse commence . big kiss et a vendredi prochain  
  
Guilderinette : HIP HIP HIP HOURRA pour notre centième revieweuse et pour cela tu recevra en cadeau.................. et bien rien du tout car celui si vient de t'être retirer pour la phrase « À MORT HERMIONE, ET RON POUR NOUS » (et oui je suis vraiment très jaloux niark niark niark niark re rire démoniaque) . bien sur qu'un livre peut jouer un rôle et crois moi il vas le faire. Merci pour ta review et merci d'être une de nos plus fidèle lectrice bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine.  
  
Bon voilà et maintenant place au chapitre  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Jour de neige jour de joie.  
  
L'hiver recouvrait le château. Ginny qui s'asseyait face à la fenêtre de la tour Griffondor admirait le parc. Sur ces genoux un parchemin recouvert de l'écriture familière de sa mère reposait. Elle sourit en voyant les sixième années revenir vers le château après un cour épuisant de défense contre les forces du mal: Ron et Hermione semblaient se disputer, Harry formait une boule de neige qu'il voulait lancer sur Ron mais Dean fut plus rapide que lui. Ron cherchant d'où venait le projectile, eut droit à une nouvelle salve venant à présent de sa petite amie. Harry pour se débarrasser de sa boule la lança en direction de Parvati qui poussa un cri strident. Lavande se joignit à la bataille, vengeant sa meilleure amie.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes le parc fut transformé en champs de bataille, les Serdaigles de troisièmes années qui sortaient des serres partirent eux aussi à l'assaut....  
  
Ginny eut envie de les rejoindre mais les regarder était déjà un plaisir, le bruit des Hippogriffes et des dragons était remplacé par des rires joyeux, elle admirait Harry. Il ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon, les joues rouges de froid, cherchant obstinément à abattre Ron qui avait pourtant une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemar depuis un mois pourtant les attaques s'étaient répétés avec plus de violence, certains parents d'élèves moldus avaient été touchés.  
  
Noël approchait, Ginny revint à la lettre posé sur ses genoux, elle la lut une seconde fois.  
  
Ginny chérie,  
  
J'espère que tous se passe bien à Poudlard mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop tes frères prendront soin de toi. Ron et toi vous m'avez dit que vous souhaitiez rester à l'école pour noël mais j'aimerais tellement vous avoir à la maison par les temps qui courent, je comprends cependant qu'il vous ai impossible de laisser Harry et Hermione seuls. Par conséquent, j'ai écrit au professeur Dumbledore qui m'a donné la permission de vous inviter tous non pas au terrier mais tu sais où... Je crois que tu m'as très bien comprise. Je sais que passé noël là bas n'est pas très réjouissant mais je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour rendre la maison accueillante.  
  
Répondez-moi vite, j'ai hâte de tous vous voir. Ginny dit à ton frère de travailler et de bien faire ses devoirs de préfet quand à toi ma chérie révise bien pour tes Buses tu sais que c'est très important pour ton avenir.  
  
Faites attention à vous, ne faites rien d'inconscient.  
  
À bientôt,  
  
Molly  
  
Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la quasi totalité des sixième années de Griffondor. Harry s'approcha de Ginny encore absorbé dans sa lecture.  
  
« Tu viens manger, Gin? » Il s'agenouilla face à son fauteuil évitant de le toucher de peur de le mouiller. Elle posa la lettre l'embrassa goulûment puis le repoussa, il tomba sur le sol.  
  
« Aïe! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? » Harry se releva frottant son derrière douloureux.  
  
« Tu n'as même pas réussit à battre Ron et Hermione, tu me fais honte la prochaine fois je te montrerai ce qu'un Weasley sait faire sur un champs de bataille. » Il sourit rassuré, il était encore essoufflé de leur jeu mais frissonnait de froid.  
  
« Ils étaient deux contre un, Ron est immense et la glace est l'élément d'Hermione puis je crois que Charlie l'a aidé, une boule de neige gigantesque m'est tombé dessus. »  
  
«Mauvais joueur. Où sont-ils? »  
  
« Disons qu'ils se réchauffent à leur manière, alors je me suis dit que peut être mon chauffage préféré voudrait bien m'accueillir. » Il tenta un rapprochement mais elle s'enfuit.  
  
« Si tu veux un peu de chaleur il faudra me rattraper. » Elle sortit de la salle commune en courant, suivit de près par Harry qui ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper. Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe abandonné et n'allèrent jamais déjeuner.  
  
La cour d'Hagrid était uns de leurs endroits préférés, et même le vent glacé qui soufflait n'aurait pu poussé Ron à se réchauffer dans le château. Hermione installé à califourchon sur ses genoux l'embrassait passionnément. Ils étaient installé sur une vieille souche d'arbre derrière la cabane de leur professeur de soin au créatures magiques qui devait certainement admirer les dragons qui surveillaient Poudlard.  
  
Les cheveux de Ron étaient encore trempés de la bataille de boule de neige mais il n'avait pas froid, ses mains caressaient la peau soyeuse du ventre d'Hermione, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de glisser sa langue le long de son cou provocant ainsi un long gémissement d'Hermione...  
  
« Non Hagrid, je ne te laisserai pas t'occuper de la nouvelle couvée. »  
  
La main qui reposait sur son ventre monta comme irrésistiblement attiré par les douces rondeurs de sa poitrine.  
  
« Charlie, s'il te plait je ne le cacherai pas je veux juste m'en occuper. »  
  
Son autre main se posa sur sa cuisse remontant la jupe de l'uniforme de Poudlard.  
  
« Chut, tu n'a pas entendu pas un bruit. »  
  
Hermione colla ses hanches contre celle de Ron cherchant instinctivement plus de contact.  
  
« Ron!! Hermione!! » La grosse voix d'Hagrid les fit sursauter. Ils revinrent difficilement sur terre, réalisant enfin leur situation Hermione se leva précipitamment, confuse, s'excusa auprès d'Hagrid et Charlie et courut sans même prendre ses affaires en direction du château, rouge de baisers et de gêne.  
  
« Hagrid, tu aurais dû les laisser. » Il se tourna vers son frère un sourire aux lèvres. « désolé Ron, on ne savait que vous étiez là, on a juste été surpris. »  
  
« Surpris!! Je dirai plutôt choqué, je ne m'y ferai jamais.... » Hagrid se dirigea vers la cabane « Je suis maudit, Harry et Ginny, il y a une semaine, Neville et Luna, il y a deux jours, et maintenant eux... » Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, il se retourna, dévisagea Ron et lui lança un vague sourire.  
  
« Tu es bien un Weasley, toi. Tu me rappelle un peu Bill. » Il entra chez lui toujours en bougonnant sur l'indiscipline des rouquins laissant les deux frères dans le potager.  
  
Ron essayait vainement de calmer son excitation, Charlie s'assit à ses côtés le regardant fixement.  
  
« Quoi? On est ensemble depuis plus d'un mois tu ne penses pas qu'on ne fait que discuter. »  
  
« Non, c'est juste que... »  
  
« Quoi?! » Ron frustré avait du mal à contenir son énervement.  
  
« J'ai déjà surpris Harry et Ginny mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'interrompre un couple en pleine reproduction. » Il paraissait extrêmement amusé.  
  
« On ne faisait rien. »Ron se leva, excédé.  
  
«Non, rien du tout...»  
  
« Non!! On s'embrassait, c'est tout!! »  
  
« Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe? pourquoi tu t'énerves? »  
  
« Tu serais pas énervé si on venait de t'interrompre?. »  
  
« je serai énervé mais je ne resterai pas ici à me quereller avec l'importun. Je serai en train de la rattraper pour trouver un endroit tranquille et continuer là où on s'est arrêté. »  
  
« Je suis amoureux d'elle. » Charlie le regarda de plus en plus amusé, ne comprenant pas le problème de Ron.  
  
« Et alors? »  
  
« Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la toucher. » Ron qui s'était rassit, paraissait désespéré.  
  
« Pour être honnête, je ne vois pas le problème.»  
  
« Je crois qu'elle voudrait que je sois comme Harry. »  
  
« Comme Harry? »  
  
« Elle voudrait que je sois romantique. Elle s'est extasiés sur le bouquet de roses et la lettre que Ginny a reçu pour leur un mois. »  
  
« Et tu as offert quoi? »  
  
« Rien....Enfin, je n'ai pas oublié mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'est l'embrasser toute la soirée. » Il regarda son aîné dans les yeux cherchant un conseil.  
  
« Je vois mais elle n'a pas l'air de te faire la tête chaque fois que je vous vois à deux soit vous travaillez ou vous .... Ah! Je vois le problème: Tu es un pervers. » Ron poussa un gémissement de désespoir.  
  
« Eh! Ron, je plaisante. Elle te connaît depuis que tu as onze ans, elle t'a vu dans tes pires moments et elle est quand même amoureuse de toi. Elle ne t'en veut pas, Hermione est trop intelligente pour ça. » Charlie posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère.  
  
« Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre. » Ron rougit.  
  
« Je....enfin...Je voulais te demander, je sais comment ça marche, à peu près, mais je voudrais des...conseils, tu sais. »  
  
« Vous en avez parlé? » Ron devint encore plus rouge.  
  
« Pas vraiment, mais on est toujours disons...passionnés. »  
  
« Tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec elle mais je vais quand même demander aux jumeaux de te passer le livre. » Ron ne put cacher sa surprise.  
  
« On parle bien du livre des conquêtes des frères Weasley, celui que Bill à commencer. »  
  
« Celui-là même, tu auras peu d'informations supplémentaires en discutant avec nous, il y a de tout là dedans, explications, choses à ne pas faire, anecdotes amusantes.... Je me souvient encore quand je l'ai refilé à Percy, il disait qu'il n'aurait jamais à s'en servir mais il a été ravi de l'avoir quand il a commencé à sortir avec Penny. Dommage qu'il soit devenu si stupide... Enfin, il t'appartient maintenant et n'oublie pas de le compléter pour le premier né de la future génération Weasley. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si Hermione serait ravi de savoir que j'écris sur elle. » Ron semblait pourtant impatient de connaître enfin les frasques de ses plus vieux frères.  
  
« Ah! J'oubliais il va falloir qu'on parle à Harry. »Il se frotta les mains, anticipant le plaisir de mettre mal à l'aise le survivant.  
  
« Pour moi, c'est déjà fait. Le soir du bal. » Charlie scruta Ron, essayant d'imaginer son plus jeune frère avec un air menaçant. Il remarqua pour la première fois ses larges épaules, sa barbe naissante, sa voix grave. Il était sûr qu'une fois debout il devait être plus grand que lui.  
  
« D'accord. Plus besoin de moi? »  
  
« Non. » Il ramassa les affaires d'Hermione et retourna vers le château. Au bout de quelques mètres, il se tourna avec un léger sourire.  
  
« Merci Charlie. »  
  
« De rien, Ron » Charlie Weasley se leva à son tour, regardant s'éloigner son cadet, enviant ses préoccupations d'adolescents.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
« MMM!! Il est si sexy. »  
  
« Ne m'en parles pas et Ron est tout simplement irrésistible! »  
  
« Surtout ses fesses, regarde! »  
  
Face à eux, le grand rouquin se penchait pour ramasser les livres que Perlimpinpin venait de faire tomber en essayant d'échapper à Pattenrond. Le jeune homme qualifié de sexy n'était autre qu'Harry qui jouait au échec avec Ginny, repoussant négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux.  
  
« Ne vous dérangez surtout pas!! » Les deux troisièmes années de Griffondor eurent la délicatesse de rougir sous la remarque de leur préfète.  
  
« Hermione excuse nous mais de toute façon tu ne peux pas vraiment nous contredire. »  
  
Elle regarda à son tour le postérieur de Ron, spectacle malheureusement rare à cause des grandes capes qui recouvrent habituellement leur uniforme de Poudlard. Elle fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix de Ginny.  
  
« Alors Hermione qu'en penses tu? » Ginny qui avait surprit son regard s'amusa de la distraction de son amie.  
  
« Pardon? »  
  
« On passe noël tous ensemble, j'ai reçu une lettre de maman ce matin, toi et Ron pourrait essayer de nouvelles pièces comme ça. »  
  
« avec plaisir mais il faudra faire un planning alors parce que sa serai très gênant de tomber sur les deux animaux en rute que vous etes »renvoya-t- elle a ginny sur le même ton sarcastiques, mettant d'une part mal a l'aise les deux concernée et mettant d'autre part dans la tête de ron une image de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami qu'il n'aurai jamais voulu avoir.  
  
« Bien, au moins on aura un noël en famille. »dit ron pour vite changer de sujet. il se mit à genoux devant son fauteuil et caressa doucement sa joue.  
  
« Je sais que tu préférerais passer les fêtes chez toi mais c'est pour ta sécurité. »  
  
« Je sais. » Elle se pencha à son oreille. « De toute façon, ma maison c'est là où tu es. » Puis elle continua à voix haute « Je voulais juste voir mes parents. »  
  
« il pourront peut être passer le réveillon de noël avec nous, ça na coûte rien de demander je suis sur que ses pas les parents de ron que ça dérangera »proposa harry.  
  
« oui et puis comme ça ron pourra faire un peu mieux leur connaissance »ajouta ginny « heu.....oui c'est une bonne idée. heu .........mione tes parents sont bien dentiste ,ton père n'était pas champion du monde de boxe ou quelque chose du même genre »  
  
tout les trois éclatèrent de rire devant le regard inquiet que ron lançant a Hermione  
  
« ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri mes parents vont t'adorer, et puis au pire tu aura Harry et tes frère pour te protéger »lui répondit-elle en plaisantant et en déposant sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser malgré la guerre ses vacances de noël s'annonçait comme les meilleur depuis longtemps même si nos deux couples m'avait pas encore pensé que le fait d'être durant toute une semaine avec toute la famille weasley sur le dos restreindrait considérablement les moment d'intimité.  
  
Alors cette perspective de vacances vous a-t-elle mis l'eau a la bouche ?????? si oui vous n'avait plus qu'a attendre la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre que je trouve ........heu comment dire intéressant. Enfin bref vous verrez bien . est ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ???? en tout cas je l'espère cela fait presque 3 mois que cette fic de commence a être publier et le fait d'être lu et reviewer (surtout reviewer) nous encourage grandement a poursuivre cette belle histoire qui je le souhaite vous plait autant qu'a nous. N'oubliez pas si vous le pouvait de laissez une petite review , gros bisou a vous tous et a la semaine prochaine. 


	15. Vacances heureuses

Réponses au review: wouaou quel avalanche de review par pitié que cela continue comme ça vos encouragement nous font tellement plaisir.  
  
Virg05: on te pardonne vas ça peut arriver a tout le monde moi j'arriver plus a me rappeler du nom du ballai de Harry alors c pas vraiment mieux.  
  
LynYaoshi: merci pour nuit a la bibliothèque on a bien vu ta review et nous sommes heureux que cela t'ai plu. J'en profite au passage pour faire de la pub( pour ceux qui ne les aurai pas encore lu) pour nos excellente , nos geniallissime , nos merveilleuse one shot déjà publier sur ( l'auteur qui ne se jette pas du tout de fleur).  
  
Ele013: merci on ne voit quoi d'autre a dire  
  
Gh( )ost: bon voyage a toi . mais ne t'inquiète pas les weasley n'ont pas encore dit leur dernier mot et Harry ne leur échappera pas longtemps.  
  
Colonel S.S Parker: snif snif plus de review de toi pendant trois semaine . enfin il faut voir le bon coter des chose ; premièrement tu aura trois chapitre a lire d'un coup et deuxièmement rien ne t'empêche de te rattraper et de laisser une review par chapitre. Bonne vacances a toi  
  
FLY: oh non toi aussi !!!! (cri de panique d'un auteur désespéré) mais comment on tien si tout nos fidel revieweur parte en vacances. Tu as raison pour ce pauvre hagrid. Aller passe de bonne vacances  
  
Iliv inParis: tu ferai mieux de traduire ta fic plutôt que de perdre ton temps en bavardage (je rigole bien sur pour nous laisser des review tu a le droit a une pause lol mdr ) ne crois pas tous savoir même toi tu aura peut être quelque surprise pendant ces vacances. Biz a bientôt  
  
Hermione aime ron : tu a raison c'est sur mais chaque chose en sont temps autant faire durait le plaisir tu ne crois pas. Ton pseudo et vraiment génial je ne m'en lasse pas.  
  
P'tite puce: merci  
  
Juju: ta préféré!?!?!? Alors ça ça nous fait vraiment plaisir  
  
Lucida: et bien la voila Bonne lecture  
  
Guilderinette: coucou. Bon alors après délibération du jury et un émouvant réquisitoire de menssa qui a pris ta défense (parce que moi je considère ton acte comme impardonnable) j'ai décider d'être clément avec toi et ceux en grande partie parce que tu est une fidèle des fidèle ( et aussi parce que je ne sait rien refuser a menssa). En Bref tu aura droit a un magnifique cadeau ; un présent inestimable et qui peut être un jour n'aura pas de prix .......... une magnifique .......une superbe........photo dédicacé de nous (un brin mégalo comme cadeau tu ne trouve pas mdr lol ) contacte moi par mail si tu veut recevoir ton prix (mais tout bien réfléchi y tien tu vraiment???????). en tout cas merci pour tes encouragement pour nous il sont très important et représente beaucoup. Bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine  
  
Pascal 1980: merci pour cette review et pour toute les autres. Aurai-ton un nouvelle fan??????  
  
Larmes de pluie: oui ça chauffe et ça ne fait que commençait moi aussi je trouve Hermione hilarante en ce moment pourvu que ça dur (ha suis-je bête je suis l'auteur il ne tien qu'a moi que cela dure) bisou bisou voila la suite  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
TOUT D'ABORD QUELQUE CHOSE DE TRES IMPORTANT ........... il faut de toute urgence que vous alliez lire la fic « price of love »( sur ) parce quel est vraiment génial. Certainement une des meilleur après la notre (je plaisante Liv.... quoi que)  
  
Vacances heureuses .  
  
D'énormes flocons s'écrasaient sur la fenêtre sale d'unes des dernières pièces inoccupées de la maison des Black. Malgré l'absence de cheminé, les occupants de la chambre obscure n'avaient pas froid, ils profitaient pleinement de ses quelques minutes loin de toute agitation. Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'il puisse souhaiter ne pas avoir de famille mais après trois jours interminables sans pouvoir embrasser Ginny, il aurait volontiers renier les Weasley.  
  
Harry craignait de retourner dans cette maison maudite, en compagnie d'un elfe de maison malsain et des souvenirs heureux de Sirius. Ces peurs s'étaient vite envolé à la vue de l'énorme sapin qui trônait dans le salon, la maison était transformée. Plus aucun signe de magie noire n'assombrissait la demeure, la cuisine avait été repeinte avec des couleurs chaudes, la plupart des meubles avaient été changés, leur lit sculpté de serpents avait laissé place à de confortable baldaquin dont les couvertures étaient ornés de vif d'or, de houx ou de balais. L'énorme tableau représentant Mme Black avait été détaché et remplacé par un portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui lançait des clins d'œil à chaque nouvel arrivant. La maison qui appartenait maintenant à Harry servait toujours de quartiers généraux à l'ordre dont les réunions se déroulaient à présent au milieu de guirlandes, de gui et de bougies volantes. L'odeur des pains d'épice envahissaient la maison et des chants de noël résonnaient à chaque fois qu'une porte était ouverte au rez-de-chaussée. Le temps s'arrêtait en ses périodes de fêtes, même les attaques du seigneur des ténèbres s'étaient apaisées.  
  
Harry se détendait sous la pression douce des lèvres de Ginny, ses mains étaient perdus dans ses long cheveux, il voulait la dévorer toute entière. Il avait passé sa matinée à compter les taches de rousseurs qui constellaient son nez et ses joues, en rêvant d'étendre son examen au région dissimulé par le pull duveteux qui traînait maintenant sur le sol. Sa poitrine frottait contre la sienne, elle mordillait son cou, ses mains se promenaient dans son dos, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans sa peau. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir assez fort à la pression des ses hanches contre les siennes. Sa voix fut facilement couverte par la voix stridente de Mme Weasley qui hurlait sur ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
En effet, la raison pour laquelle lui et Ginny n'avait pu avoir plus de moment d'intimité n'était autre que Molly Weasley. Elle ne parut pas surprise des nouveaux couples, elle avait même l'air enchanté mais le premier soir elle était entrée dans la chambre des garçons et avait découvert son fils à califourchon sur sa petite amie qui était loin d'être décemment habillé. Ron et Hermione avaient bien essayé d'expliquer qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal, qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait quoique se soit, Mme Weasley n'avaient pas confiance en les hormones de ses fils et elle leur interdit d'être tout les deux seuls dans une pièce et avait étendu la « punition » à Harry et Ginny. Mr Weasley et Charlie avait bien tenté de la raisonner mais elle restait inflexible, et cela n'allait certainement pas changé vu qu'elle venait de les re surprendre dans la chambre des filles ce qui lui avait permit d'échapper à la surveillance constante de Mme Weasley.  
  
Ses mains jouaient avec la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, la faisant glisser sur son épaule. Il ne put se retenir de sucer avidement le petit carré de peau tout doux sous son oreille.  
  
« Harry!! Non, tu vas encore me faire un suçon et maman va me tuer. » Harry rit doucement dans son cou.  
  
« C'est juste que je rêve de te dévorer. »  
  
Il reprit leur baiser passionné, se collant l'un à l'autre, affamé de baisers. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et des chuchotements dans le couloir, effrayés, ils se séparèrent en remettant tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans leur vêtements. Pendant que Ginny ramassait son pull, Harry entrebâilla la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.  
  
« Ronald Weasley, il me semble vous avoir dit de vous tenir tranquille! Tu vas te comporter comme ça lorsque Mr et Mme Granger arriveront! » Elle hurlait aussi fort que le portrait de Mme Black dans ses moments les plus sombres.  
  
Harry vit Tonks et Lupin, en haut de l'escalier, qui retenaient à grande peine un fou rire. Ginny qui s'était approché de la porte poussa un soupir de soulagement à la vue des deux adultes.  
  
« Les pauvres. Il faudrait parler sérieusement à Molly, elle aurait dû se douter vue la façon dont ils se comportaient cet été et puis se ne sont plus des enfants. »  
  
« Peut-être, mais où serait l'amusement? » Lupin avait retrouvé l'expression joueuse de sa jeunesse.  
  
« Rémus! Met toi à la place de Ron une seconde, tu apprécierais d'être interrompu au milieu d'un câlin. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait essayer. »  
  
À la grande surprise d'Harry et de Ginny, Lupin se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Nimphadora. Ils refermèrent précipitamment la porte et se dévisagèrent.  
  
« Professeur Lupin et Tonks!! » L'expression de Ginny penchait entre l'amusement et le dégoût.  
  
« Je crois que cette maison est propice aux accouplements. » Il se rapprocha d'elle avec l'intention de l'étreindre mais la voix de mme Weasley l'arrêta.  
  
« Harry!! Ginny!! Venez ici tout de suite!! » Ils obéirent immédiatement, saluant le couple enlacé sur les dernières marches de l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre réservé aux filles. Harry ne put contenir un sourire heureux à la vue de ses meilleurs amis écarlates.  
  
« Vous ne les quittez plus des yeux, ils sont intenables. » Mme Weasley sortit de la pièce, le visage encore rouge de colère.  
  
Hermione était mortifiée, cette journée avait été un enfer, ces deux derniers jours avaient été un enfer qui pouvait se résumer en un mot: frustration. Elle devenait la gourgandine que Rita Speaker avait décrite et cela à cause de son magnifique et très roux petit ami. Elle ne pouvait même pas passer ses nerfs sur lui puisque s'était elle qui les avaient traîné ici après l'avoir vu sortir de sa douche, le torse nu. Elle voulait son corps, tout son corps. Elle devenait curieuse et entreprenante, particulièrement attirée par la dureté mystérieuse qu'elle pouvait sentir lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Malgré la température fraîche, elle sentait son corps encore chaud des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, elle jeta un coup d'œil au couple qui la regardait amusé et se sentit encore plus embarrassé. Ron fixait son regard sur le sol en reboutonnant maladroitement sa chemise.  
  
« Je vais finir le devoir d'astronomie. » Hermione sortit précipitamment de la pièce.  
  
« Hermione, attends!! » Ginny voulait réconforter son amie, elle comprenait son embarras mais Ron la retint par le bras.  
  
« Laisse, c'est à moi d'y aller, Gin. » Il sortit en jurant.  
  
« Tu crois qu'on peut les laisser seul? » Harry, confus, ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie.  
  
« Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de parler. »  
  
« Mione? Laisse moi entrer, je veux te parler. » Depuis une dizaine de minutes, il patientait derrière la porte close en suppliant sa petite amie de lui ouvrir. Il entendit Hermione marmonner une incantation et la porte s'entrebâilla.  
  
« Hermione dit moi ce qui se passe. »  
  
Elle était assise sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle releva la tête, elle semblait déterminée.  
  
«Nous devons arrêter. » Ron la regarda paniqué.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire par arrêter? »  
  
« Arrêter tout ça, je veux dire les baisers, les câlins...Nous ne faisons que ça. »  
  
« Tu m'as fait peur. Tu ne veut pas me ... quitter. » Il s'était installé à côté d'elle.  
  
« Non!!! C'est juste, enfin ...ta mère nous a surpris deux fois alors qu'on perdait le contrôle. Nous ne faisons que ça, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas et je sais que le plus souvent c'est moi qui commence mais... »  
  
« Tu n'es pas prête. » Hermione sourit, elle était prête, plus que prête en réalité et le problème était là.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ça, nous devons parler. »  
  
« Parler de quoi ? »  
  
« De nous. De notre avenir. » Elle rougit « Enfin si tu veux que l'on ai un avenir. »  
  
Il se pencha vers elle, posant son bras sur ses épaules, et releva son menton pour que leur regard se rencontre.  
  
« Rester loin de toi cinq minutes est une torture alors imaginer ma vie sans toi est absolument impossible. » Il l'embrassa légèrement.  
  
« Je t'aime. » Il pris ses lèvres à nouveau pour un baiser plus long, plus passionné... Elle le repoussa brutalement.  
  
« Tu vois quoiqu'on fasse, on se retrouve à s'embrasser. » Elle recula.  
  
« Je t'aime aussi, Ron. » Sa voix était douce et suppliante.  
  
« Alors où est le problème Hermione!! Je suis un jeune homme et bien que j'admire ton intelligence, ton courage et ta droiture, il se trouve que je pense plus souvent à arracher tes vêtements qu'à louer tes qualités intellectuels! » Il se leva et poursuivi « Je suis aussi perdu que toi, j'ai remarqué que l'on allait trop loin, trop vite et ça dès la première fois où l'on s'est embrassé mais je ne sais pas le contrôler. »  
  
« Alors tu ne veux pas plus? Parce que moi ça me tue de te toucher sans pouvoir t'avoir. » Elle chuchota les derniers mots, timide soudainement. Elle rencontra le regard figé de Ron et baissa rapidement les yeux sur ses genoux. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux loin de son visage.  
  
« Je crois que je me suis égaré. Tu veux plus Hermione? Tu ne me reproche pas d'être trop entreprenant? » Sa voix avait baissé de plusieurs octaves, voilé par le désir et la surprise.  
  
« Je sais que c'est étrange vu qu'il n'y a même pas trois mois, je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon mais c'est comme si je devais le faire avant qu'il arrive quelque chose. » Elle passa un doigt sur la paume de sa main suivant les dernières cicatrices que lui avait infligé les cerveaux.  
  
« Je t'ai déjà promis qu'il ne m'arrivera rien mais je ressens la même chose, quelque fois j'ai même peur de te brûler en me laissant trop aller. »  
  
« Je crois qu'on devrait établir des règles. »  
  
« Mione... »  
  
« Non écoute moi, je crois qu'on est d'accord sur le fait qu'il est trop tôt pour...enfin... » Il grogna.  
  
« Je prendrai ça pour un oui. Mais pour...disons nous soulager, il y a d'autres choses que l'on pourrait faire. » Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux innocent et mordilla doucement sa lèvre. Ron paraissait fasciné.  
  
« Tu vas me tuer, Hermione. Comment tu fais pour toujours me surprendre? »  
  
« Tu m'as bien compris, tu sais on peut... »  
  
« Je vois très bien ne t'inquiète pas. » Il posa ses grandes mains sur ses cuisses, les faisant remonter jusqu'à sa taille.  
  
« Ron... » Elle pencha la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres, elle enfoui ses doigts dans ses cheveux et approfondit le baiser.  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC  
  
Ils se levèrent précipitamment et Hermione la voix encore troublé invita l'importun à entrer. Ginny passa timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
« C'est juste que Bill vient d'arriver avec de la compagnie. »  
  
Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux se décoiffant encore plus.  
  
« On arrive. »  
  
« Non, je crois que vous devriez venir maintenant, les jumeaux sont là aussi avec maman. »  
  
Il grogna et sortit de la pièce. Hermione lança un regard furieux à Ginny qui riait ouvertement du mal aise très visible de son frère.  
  
« Ne rit pas, vous n'êtes pas mieux Harry et toi, juste plus chanceux. » Elle sortit de la pièce, ne voyant pas la langue tirée que lui adressait Ginny.  
  
« Oh! Et si j'étais toi, j'irais mettre un col roulé, Ginny et j'essayerai d'apprendre à Harry d'embrasser autrement que comme une ventouse. » Elle se mit à rire et courut dans le hall pour saluer les nouveaux venus.

Alors comment trouvez vous ce début de vacances ???????????? plein de chose sont encore a venir a Londres puisque nous amis ne retrouverons poudlard que dans 5 chapitres. L'ambiance de square grimaud n'est plus vraiment la même sans Sirius (snif snif je ne sait pas si je m'en remettrai un jour) mais bon c pas mal du tout vu comme ça. Nous attendons avec impatience vos commentaire et encouragement a la semaine prochaine.  
  
Bisou bisou . Billy et Menssa 


	16. Cadeaux un peu spéciaux

Réponse au review :  
  
Lisaloup : la partouze j'y avait penser pour la fin de la fic mais menssa a rejeter l'idée ( je vois pas pourquoi mdr) . Et oui tu ne rêve pas Liv a bien de la pub c'est disons un échange de bon procéder mais la raison premier c'est quand même que je trouve sa fic génial. Bisou  
  
Larmes de pluie : chaud ??????? ho non c'est a peine tiède la !!!!! mais c'est vrai que la température monte reste plus que trouve un moyen d'échapper a la mère poule têtue  
  
Lucida : bun voilà maintenant tu vas savoir ce que sa donne.  
  
Van : merci beaucoup  
  
I liv in paris : cet semaine encore j'en ai remit une couche pour la pub et tu le mérite bien. Tu vas arrêter a la fin du nous prendre pour des pervers . Tu vas voir dans les deux prochain chapitre les surprise arrive . aller lit vite ce chapitre laisse une review et retour tout de suite bosser fainéante lol . bisou bisou  
  
Abel : de l'action ?????? voilà ta commande est passée ,avec les délai de livraison je pense que tu devrai recevoir ça disons la semaine prochaine. Patience sa arrive.  
  
Virg05 : et aller sa continue encore un revieweur assidu qui part en vacances snif snif. Tu vas nous manquer on ce sent pas très bien sans notre dose de compliment hebdomadaire. Enfin pense de bonne vacances mais tu ne sait pas se que tu rate  
  
Hermione aime ron : d'accord avec toi RON et HERMIONE en force.  
  
Cute-cho : pauvre Harry et pauvre ron . mai s sa vas aller quand même vas .merci pour ta review  
  
Selphie451 :merci voilà la suite . tien au faite est ce que ton pseudo a quelque chose a voir avec FF8 ???  
  
Celeste.B : ce n'est pas grave pour cette magnifique review qui nous a vraiment toucher tu est pardonner (mais que cela ne ce reproduise plus). Je suis d'accord avec toi sur se triste constat les anglophone sont bien plus gâter que nous et fic ron et Hermione mais bon nous faisons tous pour rétablir les choses. Et oui le rating vas très prochainement passer en R ! (mais pour quoi cette question y'en aurai-t-il une qui est un peu cochonne sur les bord ?). Bisou bisou et encore merci.  
  
Dobbie :Lupin /tonks c'est notre petit coup de cœur pour ce pauvre loup garou. Tien voilà ta dose pour te calmer l'accro  
  
Girl-Angel111 : continue ta lecture les quatre premier ne sont pas les meilleur merci pour ta review  
  
LynYaoshi : et oui ça chauffe ça chauffe (PS même remarque de fin qu'a Celeste.B)  
  
Misskinky : merci pour ta review . pour ce qui et de ta question je dirai que ron et Hermione sont deux jeune personne qui s'aime et qui ressente certain besoin ............etc. etc bref je crois que tu ma compris  
  
Mel7 : bon sa vas tu est pardonner de tes long mois d'absence mais fait gaffe je t'ai a l'œil maintenant et au moindre faux pas je vais sévir. Joyeux anniversaire a toi et a bientôt . bisou bisou  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Je ne le dirai jamais assez que ceux qui sont en quête d'une bonne fic viennent lire « price of love » sur   
  
Cadeaux un peu spéciaux.  
  
Hermione sourit au tableau qu'offrait la famille Weasley réunit dans le grand Hall. Molly minuscule à côté de ses fils réprimandait à nouveau Charlie sur la longueur de sa chevelure. Fred et George affublaient de capes d'un jaune poussin commençaient à taquiner Bill sur la cuisine française. Hermione fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre le sens de cette plaisanterie, la réponse lui parut évidente lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami, écarlate, se faire étreindre par la plus horriblement parfaite des femmes qu'elle connaissait. Elle se figea sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, maudissant le goût immodéré des garçons Weasley pour les blondes rayonnantes.  
  
« Elle sort avec Bill. » Elle tourna la tête et vit Harry qui l'étudiait amusé par sa réaction.  
  
« Elle salue Ron, tout simplement. » Cette voix là venait de derrière elle, Ginny maintenant parée d'un gros pull-over à col roulé cherchait à apaiser la tempête qui se préparait.  
  
Sans répondre, Hermione avança au centre de la pièce, se plaçant juste devant Ron. Avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche elle se fit assaillir par tout les jeunes mâle présent. Bill la serra dans ses bras un peu maladroitement, Charlie lui adressait de légers clins d'œil et les jumeaux l'acclamaient réclamant eux aussi une étreinte de leur nouvelle sœur. Ron comme réveillé par les propos de ses frères la dégagea du centre du petit groupe la plaçant devant son cauchemar vivant.  
  
« Bonjour Fleur. »  
  
« Hermione, c'est ça. » Elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise mais le regard venimeux qu'Hermione lui lança la dissuada, elle regarda tout à tour les deux jeunes gens et ne put retenir un petit rire à la mine confuse de Ron et à la jalousie flagrante de sa petite-amie.  
  
« Bill m'a appris que vous aviez été fait préfet, félicitation. » Sa voix hésitait encore sur certaines syllabes mais son anglais était beaucoup plus sûr.  
  
Ron sourit à ses mots et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, il fut immédiatement raillé par ses plus vieux frères.  
  
« Vous feriez mieux de me laisser tranquille, maman est là pour me gâcher la vie. »  
  
« Ron! » Molly était furieuse.  
  
« Pardon, maman...Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que nous ne sommes pas le seul nouveau couple dans cette maison. »  
  
Toute l'attention se reporta au pied de l'escalier où Harry chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille de Ginny.  
  
« Oui mais je ne les ai jamais surpris ensemble sur un lit! »  
  
« Pour le bien d'Harry, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que cela continue ainsi. » Bill avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais une trace de menace persistait dans sa voix.  
  
La voix de Molly s'éleva pour mettre fin à la discution: « Ce n'est pas tout ça mais que diriez vous d'aller goûter, je crois qu'il reste du pudding et des tartes aux myrtilles. »  
  
Les voix masculines exprimèrent tous leur contentement à cette suggestion et la petite troupe se déplaça vers la salle à manger.  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
Les bierraubeurs coulaient à flot, l'ambiance était résolument à la fête. Après un goûter plus que copieux et de nombreuses discutions animés, ils s'étaient tous réuni dans le salon pour profiter de la soirée en famille. Un bon feu de cheminée réchauffait la pièce, Mme Weasley parlait mariage avec Fleur qui avait cessé au grand plaisir des demoiselles présentes d'utiliser ses charmes pour attirer l'attention, Harry assit près du feu avec Ginny expliquait pour la centième fois l'utilité d'un canard en plastique à Arthur. Bill taquinait Ron sur ses compétences amoureuses et Fred essayait de glisser une potion rouge écarlate dans le verre de Charlie.  
  
« Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou! »  
  
Le gui ensorcelé attira l'attention de tous en chantonnant son petit air, il s'était déplacé juste au dessus d'Hermione et de George qui discutaient tranquillement. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, certains souriant avec bienveillance, d'autre, Ron, avec un regard assassin.  
  
« Allez, c'est la tradition. »  
  
« Oui, pour porter chance. »  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent de bonne grâce, échangeant un baiser fraternel que George fit durer un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour faire enrager Ron.  
  
« à mon tour maintenant. » Ron s'avança vers sa petite amie et, sans lui demander son avis, l'embrassa profondément sous les cris joyeux de sa famille. Les acclamations se turent d'un seul coup comme arrêté par un sort insonorisant, surpris Ron releva la tête et fut tétanisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall accompagné de Mr et Mme Granger venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ron lâcha immédiatement Hermione, la repoussant même loin de lui.  
  
« Papa, Maman! »  
  
Hermione se précipita vers ses parents pour les enlacer. Après de chaudes retrouvailles, ils firent face à la famille Weasley qui les accueillirent avec autant d'enthousiasme. Mr Granger arriva face à Ron et lui tendit la main en salutation, il serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire et chuchota un rapide « nous devons parler tout les deux » qui fit blanchir Ron. Mme Granger fut plus chaleureuse et rejoignit vite Fleur et Molly dans leur conversation. Au grand plaisir de Ron, son père accapara Paul Granger pendant toute la soirée, le professeur Mc Gonagall resta dîner, Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks se joignirent au festin.  
  
La maison des Black n'avait jamais été plus joyeuse, ni plus empli d'amour qu'en cette veille de noël.  
  
............................................................................ ................................................................... "Hermione je peux te poser une question?" les deux jeunes sorcières étaient allongées sur leur lit Ginny admirant le plafond ,perdu dans ses pensées et Hermione bien entendu en train de lire.  
  
Hermione posa son bouquin pour répondre à Ginny :  
  
« Bien sur qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« Vous en êtes où avec Ron ? » Hermione s'étouffa un bref instant visiblement surprise de la question de son amie.  
  
« Et bien heu... c'est à dire........ nous sommes .....mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »  
  
« Et bien c'est parce que ça commence à faire un bout de temps que l'on est ensemble Harry et moi et même si lui n'en réclame pas vraiment plus je sens bien que son corps lui réclame...... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » lui répondit ginny visible plus à l'aise qu'elle sur ce genre de sujet.  
  
« Ho oui je vois très bien ! Enfin je veux dire... bien sur vas y continu » Ginny ne put réprimer un sourire devant la gène évidente que Hermione avait à en parler et aussi devant le trouble envident qu'elle ressentait rien qu'à y penser.  
  
« Disons que je sais qu'il veut plus mais on dirai qu'il n'ose pas m'en demander plus alors que moi aussi j'........ »  
  
« .... en veux plus » soupirèrent en même temps les deux jeunes filles. Elle se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Comment ???? Qu'est ce que j'apprends là ???? Hermione notre parfaite petit préfète est en proie à des envies coquines. » lui lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
Hermione qui s'était levée et avait bondit sur Ginny pour la chatouiller répliqua « Et toi petite vicieuse dois-je te rappeler que tu es la plus jeune de nous tous ? »  
  
« Oh mais ce n'est pas un reproche ! Je remarque juste l'influence que mon frère à sur toi . Il ne manque plus qu'à te teindre en roux et il t'aura totalement Weasleyiser » (nda : spécial dédicace a menssa qui a son grand malheur et en train de se billyiser)  
  
Hermione étouffa quelque secondes les rires de Ginny sous un coussin et retourna sur son lit en maudissant le fait qu'elle avait totalement raison.  
  
« Bon plus sérieusement, ton frère et moi on encore rien fait de sexuel si c'était ça ta question mais disons que nous en avons discuté et que nous sommes en bonne voix de ... faire avancer les chose. »  
  
« Alors ton conseil c'est d'en parler à Harry »  
  
« Ecoute Gin ! Si Harry refuse tes avances c'est que Rita skeeter avait raison et qu'il est bon à enfermer à st mangouste »  
  
Cette remarque les replongea dans le fou rire jusqu'à ce que les coup sourd de quelqu'un frappant à la porte retentîrent dans la pièce.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....  
  
« Il va me tuer. »  
  
« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères et puis ne te plains pas tu ne dois pas faire face à cinq grand frères sur protecteurs. »  
  
« Nous sommes prudent, c'est tout. Cela doit être parce que les Weasley sont tout dire gentleman. »  
  
« Vous êtes des animaux en rut. »  
  
« Eh!! »  
  
Un oreiller vola à travers la chambre. Harry se mit à rire et renvoya le projectile.  
  
« Je parle d'expérience, Ginny est peut-être une fille mais elle est avant tout une Weasley. »  
  
« Berk!! Pas de détail Harry. »  
  
« Tu peux parler, tu es tout sauf discret avec Hermione. »  
  
« Oui mais... »  
  
Un coup assourdi retentit dans la pièce. Les deux garçon se redressèrent en état d'alerte, après tout il était minuit passé et tout le monde était couché. Harry se décida à parler.  
  
« Entrer. »  
  
Maugrey se trouvait sur la pas de la porte, son œil pivotant sur son axe pour scruter la pièce. « Potter! Weasley! Au salon, tout de suite. »  
  
Ils obéirent immédiatement, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle. Il arrivèrent dans la pièce sombre que seul le feu de cheminée éclairé. Hermione dans sa robe de chambre lutait pour ne pas s'endormir, Ron la rejoignit et elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui en lui chuchotant.  
  
« Rien de grave. » Harry ayant saisit le chuchotement de son amie se détendit légèrement et attendit que Fol œil prennent la parole.  
  
« écoutez-moi tout les trois. » Cet ordre était absolument inutile, toute leur attention était porté sur l'auror.  
  
« Vous savez que la guerre bat son plein mais vous vous croyaient à l'abri à Poudlard. Vous avez tord vous n'avez pas oublié, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, en plus vous aimez les ennuies j'ai l'impression parfois que votre but ultime est de trouver une façon encore plus dangereuse de finir l'année. Ce que je vais vous donner doit rester absolument secret seul Dumbledore est au courant, j'ai choisit moi même vos cadeaux de Noël. »  
  
À ses mots le trio blanchit, sans s'en soucier Maugrey tira un coffre à ses pieds et fouilla pendant quelques minutes à l'intérieur.  
  
« Je vais commencer par le moins impressionnant mais certainement le plus utile, Hermione voilà pour toi. »  
  
Il sortit un énorme livre, recouvert de poussière.  
  
« ça te permettra de créer tes propres sorts. » Elle arracha presque le bouquin des mains d'Alastor, pensant déjà à leur future leçon de transplanage. Ron rit doucement et s'attira un regard furieux d'Hermione.  
  
« Ensuite Harry. Tu es celui que l'on doit protéger le plus, tu est l'homme a abattre et toi seul sait pourquoi. »  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard compréhensif, Dumbledore n'était plus le seul à connaître la prophétie.  
  
« J'ai pensé que cette côte de maille magique te serais utile, légère et quasiment indestructible. Vue qu'il a déjà essayer sans succès de te tuer avec la magie noire, tu as plus à craindre d'une attaque physique que magique, développe également ta magie naturelle. » Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Ron, il ne reste que toi et je crois que ça va te plaire. » Il sortit un long fourreau du même noir argenté que la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry qui abritait une lame à double tranchant.  
  
« Je suis sur que tu apprendras vite à tant servir, tu as le feu, tu es un combattant et puis ton rôle est de les protéger. » Ron plus sérieux que jamais, tendit la main pour saisir son présent qui disparut aussitôt.  
  
« Oui, elle disparaît lorsque tu la portes et réapparaît quand tu en as besoin, c'est plus discret. »  
  
Fol œil fixa les trois jeunes gens, un rictus ironique ornait son visage.  
  
« Vous avez grandit. »  
  
Le silence se fit pesant, ils étaient encore stupéfait des différents cadeaux.  
  
« Joyeux Noël. Retournez vous coucher. »  
  
Ils chuchotèrent un vague merci et se dirigèrent vers la porte.  
  
« Oh! Et n'oubliez pas... »  
  
Trois voix s'élevèrent à l'unisson.  
  
« Vigilance constante. »  
  
oui oui je sais ce chapitre est tellement court que j'en ai presque honte mais bon il est aussi très très important pour l'histoire. Les deux chapitre qui arrive sont non seulement plus long (bun oui faut bien ce faire pardonner) mais aussi et surtout ils apporte deux chose très attendu de l'action et ............. Un changement de rating. Bon je vais m'arrêter la je crois vous avoir assez mis l'eau a la bouche . passer une bonne semaine et a vendredi.  
  
Bisou bisou Billy et Menssa 


	17. Les dangers londoniens

Réponses aux review :  
  
Selphie451 : moi aussi j'ai adorer FF8 (comme toi les autres FF d'ailleurs) j'en suis limite accroc. Pour nous weasleyisation fait parti du langage courant au même titre de mcgonagalien et dumbledoresque. Bonne lecture bisou bisou  
  
ILiv in paris : comment ça arrête de billyiser menssa !!!!! finir comme moi !!! et alors c'est très bien d'ailleurs ça veut dire quoi comme moi (voix du mec qui fait semblant de s'énerver). Merci pour ta review comme tu vois la pub continu. Bisou bisou a  
  
Larmes de pluie : mdr elle est super ta chanson on te conseil aussi « vivement vendredi prochain , vivement vendredi prochain, vivement ,vivement, vivement vendredi prochain » pour quand tu aura fini de lire nos chapitre ainsi que « vite il faut que je laisse une review » que tout nos lecteur devrai adopter. Plus sérieusement ta review nous a beaucoup toucher et nous te disons un énorme merci pour ça. Bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine.  
  
Dobbie : oh que si tu l'est mais qui a dit que c'était un défaut. Oui le rating vas bien changer mais au prochain chapitre. Merci pour tout ces compliment . biz et a bientôt  
  
Misskinky : pas d'inquiétude a avoir cette fic a encore de beau jours devant elle ( et menssa et moi croisons les doigt pour quel vieillisse bien). Pour ron je trouve que le rôle de protecteur lui vas comme un gand. Merci pour ta review  
  
Abel :oui j'ai honte et j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre a mis fin au souffrance de vous pauvre lecteur que je martyrise.  
  
Mel7 : c'est bon mel tu est pardonner mais plus question pour toi de rater un seul chapitre a présent. Par contre si tu continu a te foutre de ma gueule je te rappel que j'habite a cinq minute de chez toi alors fait gaf.  
  
Zabou : oh oui Harry a la haine au moins autant que moi. Merci pour ta review et maintenant place au chapitre.  
  
N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ALLER LIRE « PRICE OF LOVE » CETTE FIC EST GENIAL  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Les dangers londoniens  
  
Les cadeaux s'amoncelaient sous le sapin recouvert de poudre de fée argentée. L'odeur du pain d'épice envahissait le salon encore vide. Mme Weasley habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit en flanelle entra dans la pièce portant un plateau où s'entassait des tasses de thé et de chocolat chaud. Des assiettes de gâteaux, de tartines et de céréales voletaient derrière elle.  
  
La vieille horloge sonna huit heures, Mr Weasley arriva dans la pièce et après un tendre baiser à son épouse prit un gâteau et s'installa devant la cheminée.  
  
« Les enfants dorment encore, c'est inhabituel pour un matin de Noël. »  
  
« La soirée a été longue. Arthur, tu es sur qu'ils peuvent sortir je sais que les parents d'Hermione veulent gâter leur fille mais cela peut être dangereux surtout qu'ils emmènent tout les enfants. » Elle s'était assise à ses côtés, son visage marqué par l'inquiétude.  
  
« Ce ne sont plus des enfants Molly. »  
  
« Vouloir s'aimer comme des adultes est une chose, faire la guerre en est une autre. » Mr Weasley serra la main de sa femme pour la rassurer.  
  
« Ron va avoir dix sept ans, Harry a déjà beaucoup souffert, ils ont vu plus de la guerre que tu ne le penses. Je crois qu'ils sont capable de se défendre. »  
  
Elle se leva furieuse. « Comme ils se sont défendus l'année dernière. »  
  
« Molly... »  
  
« Je ne laisserais pas mes enfants courir le moindre danger! »  
  
« Je demanderai à Bill de les accompagner. »  
  
« Oui met un autres de nos fils au centre de cette guerre! »  
  
« Molly, ils ont choisit ce qu'ils pensaient être juste. Nous les avons élevés pour qu'ils soient loyaux et indépendants même Percy a choisit son camps. »  
  
À la mention de son fils perdu, elle se calma instantanément.  
  
« Il reviendra Arthur. »  
  
Le silence s'étira et ne fut brisé que par l'entrée fracassante de Charlie qui tel un enfant se précipita sur les cadeaux. Il était suivit de Bill qui discutaient doucement avec Fleur, les jumeaux préfèrent transplaner et atterrirent l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, les Granger qui contrairement aux Weasley étaient déjà habillés de pied en cap remercièrent Molly pour l'impressionnant petit déjeuné qui les attendait.  
  
Les cadeaux n'étaient pas impressionnant mais démontraient tout l'amour que la famille partageait, il y avait des inventions des jumeaux, des bonbons magiques, de nouveaux gants en cuir pour Charlie...  
  
« Hermione n'est pas encore debout? » Mme Granger grignotait un toast.  
  
« Ils arriveront bientôt, les filles ont souvent du mal à réveiller Ron. » Mr Granger délaissa sa tasse de chocolat pour s'intéresser à la conversation.  
  
« Et vous ne trouvez pas choquant la manière dont ils se comportent. » Susan esquissa un sourire.  
  
« De quel comportement veux tu parler Paul? »  
  
« Tu vois très bien... »  
  
Il s'arrêta de parler fixant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Harry riait son bras autour des épaules de Ginny, il était suivi de ses meilleurs amis qui se regardaient amoureusement se tenant par la main. Ron releva la tête et croisa le regard noir de Mr Granger, il lâcha immédiatement Hermione.  
  
« Bien dormi jeunes gens? »  
  
« Très bien Mme Granger, je voulais vous remercier de nous amener avec vous cet après-midi. »  
  
« Voyons Ginny, c'est naturel et s'il te plait appelle moi Susan. »  
  
Ils s'installèrent au milieu de leur parents, prirent chacun de quoi manger et cherchèrent leur présent respectif.  
  
Ginny ouvrit son premier cadeau, un boite assortie de plumes aux sucres. Harry, timide soudainement lui présenta un minuscule paquet.  
  
« Joyeux Noël, Gin. »  
  
Elle défit doucement le nœud doré qui entourait la boite, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique pendentif en forme de cœur qui renfermait un photo d'elle et de lui au bal d'Halloween.  
  
« C'est Colin qui a prit la photo, je me suis dit que ça te rappellerai la soirée où tu as éclairé ma vie. »  
  
Elle sauta dans ces bras, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Harry l'essuya du pouce et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
« Je t'aime, Harry. »  
  
La pièce continuait à vivre, les laissant savourer un moment de bonheur. Ron qui avait suivit la scène regarda tristement le petit paquet soigneusement emballé, il contempla Hermione qui parlait vivement avec ses parents. Il s'approcha doucement:  
  
« Hermione, je ... voilà... Joyeux noël. » Elle le regarda, il semblait aussi timide que lors de sa déclaration d'amour, elle sourit à la vue du petit paquet impatiente de découvrir la cause de tout cet embarras. Elle ouvrit le paquet pour y trouver un livre assez petit mais richement relié. Chaque pages étaient différentes, des poèmes d'amour inventés ou recopiés, des photos d'eux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, des notes échangés en classe quelques semaines auparavant, des pensées, des lettres jamais envoyées...Une rose blanche séchée servait de marque page, elle avait été inséré au centre du livre où seule une phrase était inscrite: je t'aime. Elle continuait à tourner les pages, son sourire s'élargit à la lecture du sort destiné à rendre un rat jaune.  
  
« C'est stupide, tu n'aimes pas. » Elle releva la tête.  
  
« Ron, pourquoi dis tu ça, c'est... »  
  
« J'aurais du t'acheter quelque chose, je vais le faire cet après-midi, tu n'auras qu'à me demander, je... » Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au couple encore enlacé à l'autre bout de la pièce et Hermione compris immédiatement.  
  
« Ron arrête, c'est incroyablement romantique. » Elle brossa ces lèvres contre les siennes, passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser.  
  
« Hum, Hum... » Mr Granger dans une imitation parfaite de l'horrible Ombrage, les sépara.  
  
Hermione lança un regard furieux à son père et se tourna vers Ron.  
  
« C'est parfait, Ron le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. J'ai hâte de pouvoir le lire tranquillement. »  
  
« Tu es sure, tu peux être honnête, je ne t'en voudrai pas, j'aurai voulu te donner tellement plus. »  
  
« Tu as donné de ton temps et de toi pour faire ça, dire que je ne t'es acheté qu'un nécessaire à balais. »  
  
Elle vit ses yeux s'éclairer.  
  
« C'est vrai!! C'est super »  
  
Il la tira dans ses bras et la souleva du sol. Il l'embrassa rapidement puis courut à la recherche de ses cadeaux rassuré que son présent soit apprécié. Hermione caressa la couverture de son recueil regardant Harry, Fred et Ron plongés dans un match miniature de Quidditch que Ginny avait offert à Harry.  
  
La guerre était si loin en ce matin de Noël. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry qui souriait comme un enfant émerveillé et pendant un instant elle aperçut dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse, de désespoir, elle y vit le souvenir de Sirius...  
  
.......................................................................................................... ...................................  
  
« Ron! Comment peux-tu avoir encore faim après les trois beignets que tu viens d'engouffrer? »  
  
« J'ai toujours faim, mione. Tu es la mieux placé pour savoir ça. »  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement goûtant ses lèvres comme il le ferait avec la plus douce des gourmandises. Il s'arrêta abruptement lorsqu'il sentit une main tomber lourdement sur son épaule.  
  
« Je crois que nous devons parler jeune homme. » dit Paul Granger d'une voix basse et angoissante.  
  
« Oui monsieur. » Ron bien que plus grand de plusieurs centimètres se sentit minuscule sous le regard scrutant de Mr Granger.  
  
« Hermione pourquoi n'irais tu pas rejoindre ta mère? Elle est à la librairie avec Bill et Ginny. » Hermione sourit à son père, serra en signe d'encouragement la main de Ron qui devenait moite d'appréhension et se dirigea vers la petite boutique de livre.  
  
« Très bien Ron maintenant que nous sommes seul quel sont tes intentions envers ma fille? »  
  
La phrase fatale, tout ses frères avaient déjà du faire face à cette situation et d'après le bouquin pas un ne s'en était tiré.  
  
« Je....Elle....Nous... »  
  
« Ron j'attends une réponse. » Mr Granger semblait amusé par l'angoisse évidente du petit ami de sa fille.  
  
« Je l'aime. » Il avait dit cela dans un souffle. Paul qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si directe ne put cacher sa confusion.  
  
« C'est une bonne chose mais ce n'est pas ce que je demandais. »  
  
« Que voulais vous savoir, monsieur? » Ron espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne voulait pas un compte rendu de ses têtes à tête avec Hermione.  
  
« Est ce que c'est sérieux entre vous, avez vous déjà parlé de votre avenir, de votre vie après l'école, depuis combien de temps êtes vous amoureux...Hermione n'est jamais à la maison et elle ne nous dit pas grand chose j'aimerais juste la connaître. »  
  
Ron se détendit, il n'aurait pas de grand sermon sur la contraception. Il gratta le dos de sa tête réfléchissant à sa réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir cette discutions au centre de Londres, dans une rue commerçante l'après-midi de Noël.  
  
« Je ne sais pas pour elle mais je l'aime certainement depuis notre première année, disons que je m'en suis rendu compte il y a deux ans. Nous sortons ensemble depuis deux mois et on a pas vraiment parlé de l'avenir mais je...enfin...j'espère que nous... »  
  
« Vous marier? » Ron rougit mais acquiesça néanmoins.  
  
« Bien donc c'est sérieux. »  
  
« Oui monsieur. »  
  
« J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un prends soin d'elle, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais je sais que votre monde est dangereux. »  
  
« Je donnerais ma vie pour elle. » Les deux hommes se jaugèrent.  
  
« Bien j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le faire. »  
  
« Je l'espère aussi Monsieur » Mr Granger lui tendit une main que Ron serra énergiquement.  
  
« Encore une chose. » Il tenait toujours sa main. « Je n'ai rien contre les démonstrations d'affections tant qu'elles se limitent aux baisers et d'après ce que j'ai entendu il y a eu quelques dérapages. »  
  
« Monsieur... »  
  
« Ron, j'ai eu seize ans et je sais à quoi pense les jeunes hommes. Respectes-la, aimes-la et ne faites pas l'amour. »  
  
Ron comprit qu'il valait mieux se taire. Mr Granger esquissa un sourire et leva légèrement la tête pour rencontrer le regard franc de Ron.  
  
« Je suis heureux qu'Hermione t'ai choisi. » Ron lui rendit son sourire.  
  
« Pas autant que moi. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie, leur pas s'enfonçant dans la neige encore fraîche. La cloche accroché au dessus de la porte tinta joyeusement. Ron balaya du regard la boutique notant la présence d'Harry et de Ginny dans le rayonnage des livres d'aventures, Bill et Mme Granger et Fleur semblait en grande conversation mais Hermione n'était pas visible. Elle devait certainement se cacher derrières les rayonnages à la recherche d'un des rares livres qu'elle n'aurait pas lu.  
  
« Vous voilà enfin mais où est Hermione? »  
  
« Que veux tu dire, Bill. Elle devrait être ici depuis dix bonnes minutes. » Harry ayant entendu l'échange s'approcha d'eux.  
  
« Elle est certainement dehors, inutile de paniquer. » Ron loin de suivre ce conseil sortit en courant de la librairie.  
  
« Ron attends! » Il courrait devant lui cherchant une tête broussailleuse dans les passants.  
  
« Harry! Non! reste ici! » Bill essaya de le retenir sans succès. Ginny qui jusque là était resté tranquille courut après Harry.  
  
« Ginny non! » Bill regarda sans pouvoir rien faire sa petite sœur se perdre dans la foule de moldu qui remplissait la rue pour les célébrations de Noël.  
  
« Fleur occupe toi des Granger, met les en sécurité je dois retrouver les enfants. Préviens l'ordre. »  
  
Harry courait après Ron, il n'entendit pas le cri de Ginny qui disparut dans une ruelle sombre.  
  
« Harry, où est-elle? » Ron qui s'était arrêté semblait désespéré.  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais on va la retrouver. » Ils revinrent sur leur pas scrutant les alentours.  
  
« Je n'ai même pas pris mon épée et dire que je me moque de Maugrey avec vigilance constante, il a raison...Je l'ai perdue... »  
  
« Ron regarde! » Une longue silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire se faufiler dans une ruelle étroite.  
  
Ils sortirent discrètement leur baguette puis se dirigèrent dans le sombre passage. La première chose qu'Harry vit fut le petit corps de Ginny étendu dans la neige, figé par l'horreur de cette vision il ne se rendit pas compte que deux mangemorts l'avaient désarmé et le retenait fermement. Ron réussit à lancer un stupéfix avant d'être assommé par un coup de poing d'un troisième homme.  
  
« Tu te rends compte, le maître nous demande d'en capturer un et nous revenons avec le grand Potter lui même, il sera heureux. »  
  
« Oui, les autres sont inutiles maintenant. »  
  
« Non le maître à préciser qu'il les voulait vivant. »  
  
« C'est moi qu'il veux, laissez les partir. »  
  
Harry essayait de sortir de l'emprise de ses agresseurs. Ron encore groggy était maintenue lui aussi par deux mangemorts. Ils étaient six, celui qui semblait être le chef regardait en riant les efforts vains du survivants pour s'échapper. Le dernier, le plus grand de tous retenait Hermione qui se débattaient furieusement.  
  
« On ordonne pas ici Potter, surtout pas dans ta position. » Harry reconnu cette voix, Lucius Malfoy avait repris son service actif.  
  
« Malfoy, une vulgaire capuche ne peux cacher ton odeur nauséabonde. » Hermione était furieuse et ne semblait pas mesurer le danger.  
  
« Fait taire cette stupide sang de bourbe, ils ne savent pas se taire comme tout eux de sa race. »  
  
Le mangemort qui maintenait Hermione lui assena un violent coup de poing. Du sang coula de sa bouche, elle ne laissa sortir qu'un petit gémissement avant de s'évanouir de douleur. S'en était trop et en un instant tout se précipita, Ron sentit la colère bouillir dans la moindre de ses veines. La rage qui brûler en lui eguisé chacun de ses sens , tender chacun de ses muscles. Ses yeux d'habitude si bleu avait a présent pris un teinte aussi rouge que le sang non pas comme du sang plutôt rouge comme la lave au cœur d'un volcan dont la puissance est sur le point de se déchaîner. Les flammes jaillir de sa peau devenu incandescente et vinrent brûler les mange mort qui durent lâcher brise sous la douleur que leur infliger la morsure des flammes. Harry profitant de cette diversion réussit à libérer un de ses bras, il entendit des cris, des malédictions, plusieurs corps tombèrent d'autres disparurent puis se fut le calme.  
  
Aie , aie ,aie je sent que l'on vas recevoir des review d'insulte pour avoir fini le chapitre ainsi (pas grave des review plus on en a plus ça vas ) . chose promise chose du ça commence a bougé et ceux qui réclamer de l'action je crois on était servi. Pour ceux qui on aimer autant le dire tout de suite il y en aura encore et pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimer qu'il ce rassure la romance elle aussi continu. Je préviens aussi qu'au prochain chapitre la fic passe au rating R (je crois que sa vas faire plaisir a certain n'est ce pas liv enfin je crois même que sa vas faire plaisir a 95% des lecteurs) on attend vos review avec impatience bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine .  
  
Bonne semaine et bonne lecture a vous tous  
  
Billy et Menssa 


	18. réconfort

> Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout a été inventé par une déesse au nom de J.k Rowling  
  
Je me suis fais un petit délire en répondant à la review de Guilderinette, alors si vous voulez savoir comment je suis devenu complétement accro à Harry Potter allez lire.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Guilderinette: Tes excuses sont pleinement accépté surtout après une aussi longue et agréable review. (Je peux pas résister au yeux du chat potté!) Pour notre photo tu l'auras lorsque Billy revient de vacance, il se fera un plaisir de te l'envoyer. Je vais répondre à tout ce que tu as dit d'abord une bonne nouvelle pour toi, il y aura plus de tonks/Lupin que tu ne le crois et tu nous as un peu démasquer avec ta sugestion, on pense à faire un truc du genre depuis un bout de temps(Liv, j'espère que tu lis ça, si t'es sage je dirai peut-être qu'enne est l'objet du mobilier utilisé.). Pour Ron, il est absolument craquant parce que je le vois comme ça , je sais c'est con de fantasmer sur un mec qui existe pas mais après tout on peux lui donner toute les qualités comme ça.(Billy commence à avoir l'habitude.) Et oui nous sommes de vrai fan d'Harry Potter, je peux pas parler pour Billy mais moi ça a été un coup de chance, le premier film sortait et je voyais la folie que ça engendrait,Je pensais que c'était pour les gamins parce que je lisais des romans bien plus compliqué mais je voulais pas mourir idiote alors plutôt que d'aller voir le film, j'ai acheté le premier livre. Une semaine après je lisais rageusement la dernière page du tome 4 et puis j'ai attendu et pour attendre, on lit, on relit et on rerelit...Je me suis plongé dans les films, les considérant comme un livre d'image qui accompagerai les mots de J.K. J'adorais Ron et Hermione comme vous pouvez le voir, les jumeaux, les Weasley en général et j'attendais le cinq impatiemment. Puis un jour, une bénédiction, j'ai eu le net et un soir où je m'ennuyai, j'ai tapé ces deux mots magiques sur google: Harry Potter. Et là un monde merveilleux s'est offert à moi comme si j'avais trouvé mon chemin de traverse, c'est devenu une vraie obsession, je lis tout ce que je trouve que se soit en français, en anglais ou même en espagnol. Je racontai toutes mes lectures à mes amis et je les ai entrainer avec moi, biensur mon chéri a été le premier à plonger surtout après la perte de son cher Sirius. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, j'ai commencé à écrire avant noël, il a lu, il a aimé, il a corrigé et on a publié après qu'on ai une dizaine de chapitre. Tout ça pour dire que j'adore Harry Potter comme je n'ai jamais aimé un livre, je peux en parler pendant des heures, réflechir à la suite, à ce qui va se passer. Je suis accro et je suis toujours étonné quand on dit qu'on aime la fic. Alors merci, même si tu ne review pas toujours, juste lire ce qu'on écrit c'est déjà beaucoup.La prochaine étape un site internet parce qu'en français, il y en a pas beaucoup. Ta review m'a fais super plaisir parce que c'est le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse me faire, voir à travers ce que j'écrit à quel point j'aime ces personnages. à la semaine prochaine. Bisous. Ps: De rien pour la review.  
  
colonel S.S Parker: Merci pour tes deux reviews. Encore pardon pour la fin frustrante mais voilà la suite! Bisous à bientôt.  
  
Selphie451: La suite la voilà et je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on est aussi dégeulasse mais je dois avouer que vers la fin parce qu'on arrivera bien un jour à la fin (bien qu'au plus ça avance au plus je me dis qu'on y arrivera jamais), il y a de plus en plus de chapitres cliffangers. Merci pour tout tes encouragements, je te fais pleins de bisous à bientôt!  
  
m4r13: pour te rassurer, saches que je n'apprécie pas les fics où tout le monde meurt d'un seul coup ce qui n'empéchera pas d'avoir des morts. Pour le rating, je trouve aussi que c'est interressant mais vous aller devoir attendre un peu bende de pervers avant que cela devienne vraiment, vraiment très cochon. Merci beaucoup marie et à bientôt.   
  
Liv: Merci à toi pour la pub et en effet Ron ne supporte pas qu'on touche à sa chérie. Pour les insinuations, ce n'est pas la peine de te défendre on sait tous que tu es une petite perverse tout comme moi d'ailleur. Continue de traduire cette fic géniale qu'est Price of love merci pour toutes tes reviews. Bisous à bientôt!  
  
Dobbie: NON!!! Au revoir chère Dobbie bien que tu n'auras ce chapitre que dans un mois et c'est vraiment pas bien de t'arrêter à un moment comme ça, je te réponds quand même. ça aura assez avancé quand tu reviendras et j'espère que les changement te plairont. à bientôt et merci pour ton soutient depuis le début. Nous te faisont pleins de gros bisous.  
  
Elea013: Pour ta fic, j'ai réparé mon oubli encore mes plus plates excuses. Billy dit qu'il a reviewvé mais au nom de kmikase. Merci pour tout tes compliments qui font toujours tellement plaisir, j'espère que tu te régalera autant avec ce chapitre à la semaine prochaine!  
  
vivi: Merci beaucoup.  
  
Misskinky: Saches que l'on publie un chapitre par semaine, on adorerai pouvoir en mettre plus mais on a peur d'être à cour de chapitre. Tu nous a fait le plus jolie des compliments si on t'aide réellement à réver. Bisous et à bientôt. Merci.  
  
Zazou: Oui, on est vache, dsl. mais voilà la suite. Merci et à la semaine prochaine.  
  
Mel7: Ma mel chérie à moi, on voit que tu obéis à Alex. Mais toi plus que personne sait que tout finira bien même si tu ne sais pas tout. Tiens à toi aussi je fais de la pub: Allez lire la jolie traduction de Mel et dites lui de nous écrire de jolies histoires. Je te fais pleins de bisous. Je t'aime.  
  
Rox: Je te vénère, malgrè ton abscence tu as laissé une review à chaque chapitre et ça c'est super. merci, merci, merci... Toi qui aime l'action, ça arrive... Enfin tout dépends du nombre de chapitre qu'on met entre chaque action parce que toute la fin ou les scènes cruciales sont écrites et moi je fais du bouche trou pour homogénéiser le tout. Alors continue de lire et encore merci. Bisous.  
  
Magali: Bonjour amie de Holly qui est à l'origine d'une fic extra. Si Ron est si fort, c'est parce qu'on s'en prends à sa mione mais j'avoue que j'aime le mettre en avant parce que j'aime Ron et Rupert. Je sais que je parle pas souvent de l'acteur qui l'incarne dans les films mais je le trouve absolument craquant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère à la semaine prochaine. Bisous.  
  
Benelie: Super ron, j'adore ça. C'est vrai qu'il est fort mais je tient à être équitable et à ne pas faire comme certaines fics (Harry/Hermione pour ne pas les nommer) et totallement occulter le membre du trio génant. Harry est aussi super important même si j'avoue que j'ai un énorme faible pour notre petit ronnie. Merci pour tes encouragements, à bientôt bisous.  
  
Larmes de pluie: Le trio va devenir puissant, si Ron est le premier à utiliser son élément c'est grace à sa Mione. Heureuse que tu adores et je crois que ta petite chanson va devenir notre hymne officiel. Merci beaucoup et aux prochains chapitre comme d'habitude. Bisous.
> 
> **Lisez tous Price of Love de iLivinparis******

> **   
  
**  
Je profite que mon associé qui se trouve être mon petit ami ne soit pas là pour dire pleins de bien de lui. D'abord merci de me suporter et de m'aimer quoique je fasse, je t'adore, je t'aime, tu me fais rire même quand rien ne va et je crois que si j'aime autant l'histoire de Ron et d'Hermione, c'est parce qu'elle ressemble à la notre. ( à part pour le côté sauver le monde.)  
  
Merci à Mel, Ben, Kmi, Titia et John que j'aime, je les aime pour ce qu'ils sont avec leur défauts et leur qualités et ils sont les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse réver avoir malgrè tout les différents qui peuvent nous opposer. Surtout ma chérie, ma petite mel qui sera certainement l'une des seules à lire ses lignes. Je t'aime.  
  
Vive l'octouple!Voilà l'histoire maintenant.  
  
Harry profitant de cette diversion réussit à libérer un de ses bras, il entendit des cris, des malédictions, plusieurs corps tombèrent d'autres disparurent puis se fut le calme...  
  
**Réconfort  
**  
L'activité reprit dans la ruelle.  
  
Lupin aidait Tonks à se relever, Harry entendit Bill prononcer un innervate qui ramena à la vie Ginny qui n'avait été que stupéfixé. Elle semblait désorientée et effrayée non pas par le combat qui venait de se dérouler mais par le chaos qui semblait s'être abattu dans la ruelle. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux humide de neige, heureux de la sentir vivante. Il entendait Kingsley lancer des sorts de mémoire aux passants. Il regarda Ron soulever de terre Hermione toujours évanouie refusant l'aide de son père, il semblait dévasté. Harry connaissait parfaitement le sentiment qui envahissait Ron, il vivait avec depuis plusieurs mois: la culpabilité le rongeait. Une voiture visiblement ensorcelé était garé dans la rue, tous s'y engouffrèrent. Ron caressait doucement la joue tuméfiée d'Hermione, la suppliant de revenir à elle. Harry entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Ginny qui retenait ses larmes. à peine une dizaine de minutes s'était écoulé depuis le lancement du premier, personne ne réalisait encore l'impact de cette attaque. Mr Weasley brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture.  
  
« Bill, comment cela a t-il pu se produire? Tu devais les protéger. » Bill, les épaules voûtées ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Ron le prit de vitesse.  
  
« Tout est de ma faute, je voulais rester seul avec Hermione, on est resté en arrière. Je pensais pouvoir la protéger puis Mr Granger est venu et cela ne m'a pas semblé dangereux de la laisser revenir seule jusqu'à la librairie. Tout est de ma faute, elle a failli mourir par ma faute. » Sa voix mourut.  
  
« Ron, je suis aussi fautif que toi. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laissez et je ne vous ai pas retrouvé, j'aurais pu vous arrêter…. » Bill semblait lui aussi porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.  
  
« C'est ma faute. » La voix d'Harry s'éleva basse et calme. « Il voulait m'atteindre, ils avaient planifié l'attaque, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »  
  
Ginny releva la tête.  
  
« Ce n'est la faute de personne dans cette voiture, tout ça, cette attaque, cette guerre, c'est voldemort et personne d'autre. » Tous sauf Harry frissonnèrent à la mention du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
« Ginny a raison. » Hermione qui venait de se réveiller, se releva de l'épaule de Ron et dévisagea chaque homme présent dans la voiture. Tonks était à l'avant en compagnie du professeur Lupin qui conduisait.  
  
«Que s'est-il passé, Hermione? Tu as entendu quelque chose. » Le professeur Lupin semblait être le seul à peut près normal.  
  
« Juste qu'il voulait l'un d'entre nous. Il avait une préférence pour les filles, plus facile à manier. Visiblement, il voulait attirer Harry dans un piège puis un troisième est arrivé avec Ginny qu'il a stupéfixé après qu'elle l'ai insulté. » Hermione tremblait encore.  
  
« Il ne t'ont rien fait, tu as disparu assez longtemps. » Ron qui enlevait son manteau pour le lui donner attendait anxieusement sa réponse.  
  
« Un léger Doloris. » Mr Weasley sursauta.  
  
« Hermione pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dit avant? Nous devons aller à St Mangouste. »  
  
« Non Mr Weasley, ça va. Je ne veux pas passer la nuit à l'hôpital, en plus il ne devais pas être très fort cela à juste réveillé les douleurs de cet été, j'ai des potions dans mon coffre tout ira bien. »   
  
Un silence méditatif s'installa. Pour la première fois depuis six ans Harry se dit qu'Hermione n'avait peut-être pas raison, il ne voyait pas comment tout pourrait aller.   
  
………………………………………..............................................................................  
  
L'ambiance du 12 square grimmault n'était plus à la fête. Les parents d'Hermione avaient été reconduit chez eux après avoir vu quelques instants leur fille qui marchait difficilement. Mme Weasley contrairement à son habitude n'hurla pas sur ses fils qui étaient tout deux dévasté par l'attaque, elles se contenta d'étreindre Ginny et de réconforter à l'aide de quelques sorts les meurtrissures d'Hermione. Le dîner se fit dans un silence pesant, ils échangeaient des regards chargés d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Le danger était réel à présent, ils avaient été capturé, sans l'ordre ils ne seraient certainement pas là….Tous allèrent se coucher pensant avec nostalgie à leur matinée qui semblait si prometteuse.   
  
………………………………………...................................................................  
  
Ron ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait faillit perdre Hermione, cette pensée ne le quittait pas, il devait la voir, s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il sortit de son lit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte pour se trouver face à face avec sa petite sœur:  
  
« Hey, Gin. » Elle portait sa robe de chambre et semblait embarrassée.  
  
« Je voulais voir Harry. »  
  
« Vas y mais tu vas devoir le secouer, il ne s'est pas méfié du thé de maman. »  
  
« Je ne vais pas le réveiller, je veux juste.. »  
  
« Je sais. » Il la laissa entrer. « Elle dort? »  
  
« Elle est épuisé, je suis sur que le sort l'a atteint plus qu'elle ne veux bien nous le dire. »  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient ignorer la guerre plus longtemps.  
  
« Bonne nuit, petite sœur. » Son ton était mélancolique, Ginny n'était plus la petite fille qui venait se réfugier dans sa chambre après un cauchemar.   
  
« Bonne nuit. » Elle s'assit sur la chaise placé à côté du chevet d'Harry. Il referma la porte, heureux que son meilleur ami ait quelqu'un pour l'aider à supporter toutes ses épreuves. Il n'aurait pu être là pour lui en ce moment, il ne pouvait penser qu'à Hermione.  
  
Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, il entra doucement refermant la porte derrière lui. Il la vit étendu sur son lit éclairé seulement par le clair de lune, ses long cheveux bouclés recouvrant son oreiller. Il s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et se détendit au son apaisant de sa respiration. Il effleura sa main, heureux de la sentir chaude et vivante. Il mourait si elle venait à disparaître, il devait grandir, s'entraîner, apprendre à les protéger. C'était son rôle, Harry était le sauveur du monde, Hermione était leur raison, leur intelligence, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de prendre soin d'eux et il avait échoué…   
  
Elle remua dans son sommeil, Ron tenta de l'apaiser en caressant sa joue et en chuchotant des mots d'amours et de réconfort. Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
« Bonsoir. » Sa voix était enroué par le sommeil, elle se releva légèrement grimaçant de douleur au moindre de ses mouvements.  
  
« Ne bouge pas. Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, mione. » Il l'aida à s'installer en position assise en plaçant des coussins sous ses reins. Ses yeux était emplis de crainte et de souci.  
  
« Ron ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont que des courbatures, dans quelques jours je ne sentirai plus rien. » Elle se tourna vers le lit de Ginny. « Où est Ginny? »  
  
« Avec Harry. »  
  
« Tant mieux, il a besoin de réconfort. » ils se regardaient n'ayant besoin d'aucun mots pour exprimer leurs sentiments, leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'enlacèrent. La pièce était sombre, seules leurs respirations brisaient le silence.  
  
« Je t'aime, Hermione. »  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
« Je… » Ron l'interrompit.  
  
« Non laisse moi parler. Je t'aime, je le pense vraiment, je…tu es ma vie… »  
  
« Ron.. »  
  
« Je ne serais rien sans toi, je ne me suis jamais sentit à ma place avec personne, toujours le dernier, le laissé pour compte mais pas avec toi. J'ai l'impression d'être unique, même lorsque je pensais que je te détestais en première année, tu me fascinais. On se dispute et j'existe, quelqu'un m'écoute…Et depuis que tu veux bien de moi, que tu m'aimes, je me sens complet, Hermione. Je ne suis vivant que près de toi quand je peux te toucher, t'embrasser et ….Tu es en danger, ils t'auraient tué sans le moindre regret, il t'aurait enlevé à moi. » Il tremblait, Hermione se redressa et l'attira près d'elle.  
  
« Ron, je vais bien, tout va bien. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Elle chuchotait à son oreille des paroles réconfortantes, caressant ses cheveux, le consolant comme un petit garçon apeuré.  
  
« Je l'aurai tuer, Mione. Tuer de mes propres mains pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je, j'ai… »  
  
Une larme glissa sur sa joue.  
  
« J'ai eu peur, …si peur lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas dans la librairie, ni dans la rue, ni…. »  
  
Elle essuya son visage, embrassa son menton, son front, ses joues. Elle caressa doucement sa bouche de ses lèvres, le baiser était intense et doux à l'image de leur amour. La passion qui emplissait généralement leurs étreintes était remplacé par la tendresse, les mains de Ron s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, approfondissant leur baiser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, enlacés sous les chaudes couvertures. Hermione posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Ron, soupirant de contentement.  
  
« Il faut que tu me promettes d'être prudente, je sais que je ne peux pas t'enfermer ou t'interdire de suivre Harry ou encore de l'aider mais dit moi au moins que tu ne fera rien d'inconscient. » Ses mains caressaient doucement son dos et s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour jouer avec une boucle de ses cheveux. Elle se mit à rire.  
  
«Quoi? »  
  
« Rien, c'est juste que toi, Ron Weasley qui se précipite vers le danger chaque fois qu'Harry ouvre la bouche me demande à moi Hermione Granger, la fille la plus raisonnable et respectueuse des règles de son année de faire attention. » Elle glissa un doigt le long de son nez, elle contemplait ses dernières taches de rousseurs.  
  
« Quand as tu grandis, Ron? Où est l'adorable petit garçon exaspérant qui ne pouvait me supporter? » Il embrassa sa main qui reposait à présent sur son torse.  
  
« Tu le regrettes ce petit garçon? »  
  
«Je m'y était attaché mais j'aime vraiment ce que tu es devenu. » Elle glissa sa main sous son pyjama pour caresser son ventre dur et plat.  
  
« Promet Hermione. »  
  
« Je ferai attention. » Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser, elle échapper un petit cri de douleur. Ron l'obligea à se rallonger.  
  
« Repose-toi. Je vais descendre au salon pour dormir, Gin et Harry sont certainement occupés. » Il se leva puis réarrangea les couvertures autour d'Hermione.  
  
« Pourquoi? Tu peux dormir ici. » Elle le retenait par le bras.  
  
« Hermione… »  
  
« C'est ta mère? Je crois que vu les circonstances, elle ne dira rien et puis ce n'est pas la première fois… »   
  
« Nous ne sortions pas ensemble, et puis ce n'est pas ça tu es fatigué, j'ai peur de bouger et de te faire mal, je suis grand je prendrai toute la place. Tu sais que j'adorerai rester, je peux aller dans le lit de Ginny. » Il regardait avec envie le lit chaud et douillé qui abritait la fille de ses rêves, il avait trop envie de la serrer contre lui, de la posséder, de l'aimer pour s'assurer qu'elle était vivante et heureuse mais ce n'était ni lieu ni le moment adéquat.  
  
« Ron ne soit pas stupide, prends moi dans tes bras et ne discute pas. Je n'aurait pas cru voir le jour où je te réclamerai un baiser. » Elle se rassit, croisa les bras dans un geste boudeur. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire à son expression.  
  
« Très bien demoiselle, vous gagnez, comment vous résistez? »  
  
Il la rejoignit dans le lit et s'y assit, il la saisit à la taille, la posa entre ses jambes et commença à déguster ses lèvres, lentement comme si ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres appréciant la délicatesse de son étreinte, elle caressa ses cheveux, laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses épaules avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama. Il l'arrêta.  
  
« Hermione…je n'aurais pas la force de m'arrêter ce soir. » Elle continua à le dévêtir.  
  
« Mione… »Elle passa sa main sur son torse la laissant se reposer là où battait son cœur.  
  
« Laisse-moi juste m'occuper de toi ce soir, pour changer un peu. » Il recouvra sa petite main avec la sienne.  
  
« Je ne suis pas celui qui a subit un sort impardonnable. »  
  
« Tu ne sens peut-être rien physiquement mais tu as souffert plus que moi aujourd'hui, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état j'aurait été si tu avais disparu… »   
  
Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle caressait son torse appréciant la douceur du léger duvet qui la recouvrait. Il gémit contre sa bouche, il refusait de la toucher de peur de la blesser. Elle explora son cou, mordillait la chair chaude et tendre de son épaule nouvellement découverte, il ne fit aucun geste.  
  
« Ron, touche-moi. J'ai besoin de toi. » Il mit ses mains autour de sa taille puis la serra contre lui.   
  
Ron ne pensait plus, tout ce qu'il sentait était la douceur de la chemise de nuit d'Hermione, l'odeur fleurit de ses cheveux, la moiteur de ses lèvres, sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne…C'était une mauvaise idée, il mourrait pour remonter ce bout de tissu le long de ses cuisses, pour enfin voir tout ces endroits qu'il avait frôlé sans jamais pouvoir les admirer les aimer de sa bouche, de son corps. Il respirait difficilement, elle semblait décider à embrasser chacune de ses taches de rousseurs. Il sentit ses dents raclés contre sa peau brûlante, il aurait des traces demain mais tout ce qui importait était le plaisir insensé qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Elle avait ce pouvoir, un sourire, un geste de sa part et il retombait amoureux, désespérément amoureux…Son ventre se serra lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa nuque alors que son autre main descendait vers la bosse qui se dessinait à son entre jambe. Il l'arrêta seulement quelques instants pour l'allonger confortablement dans le lit, il se plaça au dessus d'elle s'appuyant sur ses avants-bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il contempla ses yeux chocolat emplis d'amour et de désir, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Impatiente Hermione s'accrocha à son cou pour le rapprocher mais Ron résista. D'un doigt, il traça le contour de son visage, caressa son cou puis sa gorge avant de s'arrêter au col de sa chemise de nuit, il défit le premier bouton et honora de sa langue la peau nouvellement découverte. Il fit de même avec le deuxième et le troisième boutons puis s'arrêta, attendant la réaction de sa compagne. Il s'était souvent lui même retrouvé torse nu et Hermione le laissait facilement la caresser sous ses couches de vêtements mais jamais il n'avait pu la voir ne serait ce qu'en soutient gorge, elle était pudique et il respectait cela mais peut-être que leur conversation de la veille avait t'elle fais avancé les choses.  
  
« Je peux… » Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se releva légèrement et commença à remonter sa chemise de nuit qui ne cachait déjà plus ses jambes. Ron figé ne put qu'admirer le spectacle offert, une culotte d'un blanc virginal, un ventre rond qu'il savait doux au toucher, il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge. Elle laissa tomber à terre le bout de tissu maintenant inutile et attendit anxieusement la réaction de son petit ami. Elle retint le mouvement instinctif de se couvrir lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'adoration que Ron lui portait.  
  
« Ron? »  
  
Il releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard, le bleu de ses yeux habituellement clair et lumineux s'était assombris par le désir.  
  
« Tu es magnifique. » Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il dessina la courbe de son sein avant de l'enveloppait entièrement de sa main. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, sa main qu'il trouvait généralement énorme recouvrait parfaitement sa poitrine. Hermione frissonna à son contact, sans enlever sa main Ron se pencha vers elle dégustant la peau douce juste en dessous de son oreille puis traîna sa langue le long de son cou puis de son sein pour arriver à son téton qu'il lécha délicatement. Hermione se cambra sous la caresse puis tout se précipita ce qui était jusque là amour, délicatesse et adoration se transforma en passion. Leur deux corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement cherchant l'un comme l'autre un aboutissement, ils était perdus dans un combats de langues, de caresses, de sensations. Ron abandonna sa bouche pour honorer ses seins de baisers passionnés, sa main descendait plus bas effleurant sa culotte. Hermione plongea sa main dans ses cheveux l'attirant encore plus près, cherchant à apaiser le feu qui montaient en elle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau complètement, désespérément, leur corps pressés, la pantalon de Ron était sur le sol depuis quelques minutes et ni lui, ni elle n'aurait pu expliquer comment. Ron appuyait son sexe contre le sien sentant même à travers son caleçon l'humidité qui souillait sa culotte, il bougeait frénétiquement, s'oubliant complètement, hypnotisé par les petits cris de désirs qui s'échappaient de cette bouche délicieuse qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'embrasser. Il sentit le corps d'Hermione se raidir sous le sien, ses jambes s'écarter encore plus pour l'accueillir complètement. Ce fut trop, son souffle dans son cou, sa main qui griffait son dos, ses cuisses autour de lui, son odeur enivrante, il accéléra ses mouvement cherchent son plaisir, il fut encouragé par les cris de plus en plus erratiques d'Hermione et dans une dernière poussé il éjacula. Elle poussa un long soupir de contentement, elle caressait paresseusement le dos de Ron qui la recouvrait totalement, ils cherchaient tout les deux à reprendre leurs souffles. Après quelques instants Ron roula sur le côté pour la libérer, il était écarlate.  
  
« Je…Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle… » Il la regarda se tourner de son côté assez difficilement, ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres abîmées par ses baisers. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa poitrine encore découverte, une de ses jambes reposait sur les siennes. Il dégagea son visage des boucles rebelles qui le recouvrait.  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins? Tu étais si belle, j'ai… » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'entendit rire.  
  
« Mal? Non cela ne m'as pas fait mal du tout.» Elle le dévorais des yeux, s'attardant sur la tache qui marquait son caleçon.   
  
« Tu as…tu sais. »   
  
« Oui. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…j'ai du t'étouffer. »  
  
« Ron arrête, ce n'est pas grave. » Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Je voulais que tu fasses ça, enfin je ne voyais pas ça comme ça mais je dois avouer que c'était agréable, très agréable en réalité. »   
  
Pour la première fois Ron remarqua son air fatigué et satisfait, sa voix était calme et lourde de contentement.  
  
« Et toi, tu as? »   
  
« Je crois. » Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
« Et? »   
  
« Mmmm!! » Il rit avant de l'embrasser.  
  
« Je t'aime, Hermione. »  
  
Elle s'étira contre lui et s'enfouit encore plus dans la chaleur de ses bras.  
  
« Pas autant que je t'aime. »  
  
Avec un sourire, il tira les couvertures sur eux, les yeux d'Hermione était déjà fermé, elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir.  
  
« Je devrai peut-être y aller, si ma mère nous trouve comme ça demain, je serai puni jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et il faut que je change de… » Elle leva son bras drapé sur son torse.  
  
« Vas-y mais revient dormir, je mettrai mon réveil moldu pour que tu retourne à temps dans ta chambre. » Il l'embrassa doucement avant de sortir du lit et de disparaître par la porte avec son pyjama dans ses mains.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sentit le lit s'enfoncer sous le poids de Ron, elle soupira lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras et parti dans un monde de rêves où tout était doux, chaud et où un magnifique jeune homme lui chuchotait des mots d'amour à son oreille.  
  
Voilà, alors je vous l'avez dit R mais pas assez pour qu'il n'y ai plus rien d'interressant. Après tout ils ont seize ans et n'ont jamais eux de relations, je les vois mal faire l'amour dès que ça deviens un peu chaud mais ça arrive ne vous inquiétez pas. La semaine prochaine, c'est la fin des vacances disons que c'est un bilan pour résumer les choses avant de retourner à Poudlard, il y a une apparition du grand Dumbledore. Nous espèrons que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas laissez une petite review sinon et bien laissez en une quand même pour nous expliquer pourquoi.  
  
à la semaine prochaine! bisous.


	19. Entrainement

Réponses au review : et oui me revoilà enfin rentré de vacances (non non ne cacher pas votre joie je trouverai ça tout a fait normal si vous vous m'étiez a crier et a sauter partout tout célébrer mon retour) je suis sur que menssa c'est très bien occuper de vous durant mon absence ,elle est tellement génial , magnifique, superbe, parfaite.... Bon je vais résumer sinon y'en a pour des plombe ;en un mot je l'aime (sa fait plus qu'un mot ça).

Elea013 : en voilà une bonne question mais en effet la réponse est dans se chapitre alors autant ne pas te gâcher la surprise. Notre age ??? on a déjà répondu mais bon pour toi on veut bien le répéter nous avons tous les deux 19 ans (nous sommes née a un jours d'intervalle). Moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi. Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ? bisou bisou lélé.

Lisaloup :mais t'inquiète pas il vont aller jusqu'au bout et puis 16 ans c'est un bon age je trouve. Si on a attendu c'est juste pour que sa soit meilleur pour vous. Alors comment tu as trouver dumby ? il est plutôt en forme non ? biz a la prochaine.

Rox : merci même si ce n'est que pour dire sa une review ça vaut beaucoup pour nous.

Larmes de pluie : au risque de te paraître complètement narcissique et imbu de ma personne ,moi aussi je relit souvent la fic depuis le début et c'est vrai que j'y prend plaisir a chaque fois. Pour ce qui est des courbatures d'Hermione je dirai seulement que l'amour donne des ailes. « merci pour ta review , merci pour ta review , merci merci merci pour ta review » tu voix nous aussi on a un hymne .

Virg05 :merci voilà la suite

Iliv in paris : coucou liv . comment tu vas ??? a oui et aussi depuis quand tu a une réputation ? (je plaisante) pour tonks et lupin je ne lâcherai rien mais je ne peut pas t'empêcher de négocier avec menssa c'est la seul personne qui peut me faire céder de toute façon. Menssa me demande de te transmettre ces remerciement pour toute les gentil chose que tu dit sur « changement » essai de ne pas te tuer en roller on a besoin de toi pour « price of love » pour parler sur msn et pour que tu nous laisse des review bien sur. Bisou bisou et a

Benelie : alors merci de le souligner parce que l'on y tien. Les bases d 'Harry Potter sont le trio et pas question dans perdre un en route . que certaine personne préfère le couple Harry /Hermione passe encore (tout le monde peut avoir ces goût même s'il sont mauvais) mais par pitié qu'il arrête d'écrire des fic ou Ron est un débile profond qui ne sert a rien dans la fic ou des fic ou il est carrément disparu. Ce que je crois c que les auteur de Harry/Hermione sont tellement gêner par l'évidence du couple ron /Hermione qu'il sont contraint de supprimer purement et simplement le personnage de ron pour que leur histoire tienne la route mais bon tout cela n'est que mon avis.

Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour nos amis sorcier comme la dit quelqu'un de très sage « on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moment les plus sombres il faut juste ne pas oublier d'allumer la lumière ». bisou

Colonel S.S Parker : pour nous aussi le film trois est génial. Sans conteste le meilleur des trois . merci et gros bisou pour toi

Mel7 : je ne désespère pas j'y arriverai un jour un accident est si vite arriver.

Ryan : c'et vrai que la façon dont le scène est écrite est un peu confuse mais je crois que l'attaque l'a été également et comme nous sommes du point de vu des personnage il est je pense normal que le rendu soit celui ci. Merci pour ta review

Lady Lyanna : non il ne fond pas l'amour je ne voix pas trop comment t'expliquer ça disons que c'était un très très gros câlin qui s'est fait quasiment a poil. Si tu est toujours bloquer je peut essayer de te faire un dessin mais vu mon talent très limiter dans se domaine je crains que cela ne t'avance pas beaucoup. Bisou et a la semaine prochaine.

Selphie451 : et nous ça nous fait mega plaisir de lire tes review continu comme ça bisou a toi

Cecile rogue : alors toi on peu dire que tu nous retire une sacrée épine du pied cela fait un moment que l'on chercher a se dépêtrer de quelque chose pour la quel il nous fallait une bonne idée et voilà que tu nous la sert sur un plateau.... Ce bon vieux rogue. Donc merci grâce a toi rogue refera son apparition prochainement par contre je ne crois pas qu'il y aura une romance avec lui non pas que nous ayons quelque chose contre mais c juste que nous avons déjà trois couple sur le feu et que c déjà pas mal je trouve dans une même fic. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et a la semaine prochaine.

Lisez tous Price of Love de ILiv inParis 

Disclaimer :tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

Entraînement 

Hermione n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie, elle avait adoré se lover contre son grand corps musclé, sentir ses bras autour d'elle la protégeant et même ses ronflements qui l'avaient réveillée au milieu de la nuit le rendait plus attendrissant. Elle s'étira sous les couvertures pour décontracter ses muscles douloureux. La place à ses côtés était encore chaude, elle sourit au souvenir des baisers de Ron, de ses caresses, de sa bouches contre la sienne, sur son corps. Même le bleu qui marquait sa joue ne pouvait assombrir son humeur. Ginny n'était pas encore réapparut malgré l'heure avancée. Hermione se leva et s'habilla rapidement, elle sortit de la chambre. Étonnée par le calme de la maison, elle descendit vers la salle à manger dirigé par l'odeur de toasts frais.

« Oh!!Arrêtez tout les deux!! Prenez une chambre! » La voix de Fred ou serait ce celle de George résonna dans la grande maison.

« George a raison, vous êtes dégoûtants. »La voix profonde de Ron laissait apparaître une note de dégoût.

« Tu peux parler si Hermione était ici, tu serais le premier à en profiter....Tient Hermione, Bonjour! » Ron se leva précipitamment à l'entrée de sa petite amie. La table du petit déjeuner croulaient sous la quantité des mets disponibles. Harry était assit en tête de table avec Ginny installé sur ses genoux.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Elle sourit à Ginny, fit un léger signe de tête en direction des jumeaux et embrassa Harry sur la joue, elle s'arrêta en face de Ron.

« Bonjour toi. » Il caressa sa joue comme pour effacer la douleur que devait provoquer la meurtrissure et se pencha pour lui donner un doux baiser.

« Comme si on en avait pas assez avec ces deux là. »

Hermione rit doucement à la remarque de Fred puis s'installa aux côtés de Ron qui commençait à tartinait des toasts de marmelades de potirons à son intention.

« Où sont les autres? » dit-elle ne se servant un bol de chocolat. Ginny qui s'amusait à nourrir à l'aide de ses doigts couverts de confitures Harry lui répondit.

« Papa et Maman sont respectivement avec Dumbledore et avec tes parents, Charlie est en mission top secrète et Bill est certainement en train de faire l'amour à Fleur. » Tout les garçon assit à table la regardèrent choqué.

« Quoi? Tout le monde sait ça non? »

Hermione qui retenait un fou rire accepta la tartine que lui tendait Ron.

« Pourquoi Mme Weasley est avec mes parents? » Tout le monde sembla embarrassé. George lui répondit.

« Après ce qui est arrivé hier, ils avaient besoin d'une explication et maman semblait être la personne tout indiqué pour rassurer tes parents vu que tout ces enfants sont continuellement en danger. »

« D'accord. » Le sourire qu'elle arborait s'effaça alors que les souvenirs de l'attaque lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Hermione ne t'inquiète pas d'accord. Aujourd'hui tu te reposes, tu te détends...Pas de devoirs, pas de recherches, juste les vacances. » Ron la grondait tendrement, il nettoya du doigt un trace de marmelade qui traînait au coin de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle lui saisit le doigt et le lécha lentement, fixant ses yeux qui s'assombrirent de désir.

« Ai-je le droit à un câlin pour me détendre? »

« Je crois que c'est permis. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau profondément, sa bouche avait un goût de potiron, de chocolat et d'autres choses uniquement Hermione. Il l'approcha de lui, plaçant ses mains autour de sa taille avant de la soulever pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

« Ohhh! S'il vous plait pas vous aussi!! » Fred détourna son regard qui tomba sur sa petite sœur particulièrement occupé elle aussi à dévorer la bouche du survivant.

« Nous sommes cerné, George! »

« Et ça va en s'empirant. » Bill et Fleur firent leur entrée, rayonnant tout deux, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et semblait être perdu dans un monde magnifique connu d'eux seul.

« Tu as vu ce sourire stupide qu'il arbore apparemment nous somme les seuls à ne pas avoir eux un câlin hier soir. J'aurai du aller voir Katie. »

« Et moi Alicia. » Fred dévisagea sa petite sœur. « Enfin j'espère que vous n'avez pas tous eu le même genre de câlin. »

« Fred!! » Ron scandalisé rougissait furieusement se sentant concerné par la remarque.

« Je ne parlai pour toi mon petit Ronnie, je pensai plutôt à notre chère petite sœur mais merci de nous informer de tes activités nocturnes. Harry je crois que nous devons te parler. »

« Bien que cela ne vous regarde aucunement, sachez qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit et je pourrai vraiment me passer d'une discutions avec vous deux. » Harry se tourna vers Bill qui semblait vouloir prendre la parole. « ça vaut pour toi aussi Bill, vous m'effrayerai un autre jour je n'ai pas particulièrement la tête à ça. »

Le silence s'installa sur la table, ils recommencèrent à manger, chacun plongé dans ces pensées.

« Ginny Weasley veux tu bien descendre de là. C'est valable pour vous aussi.» Molly qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine paraissait furieuse. Sans demander son reste Ginny ainsi qu'Hermione s'assirent sur leur propre chaise, Fred et George voulant échapper au spectacles effrayant de leur mère en colère sortirent de la pièce. Molly comme si de rien n'était se servit une tasse de café et se tourna vers Hermione.

« J'ai rassuré tes parents, ma chérie. Ils t'embrassent et demandent que tu leur écrives régulièrement. »

« Merci, Mme Weasley. »

Fleur commença à discuter avec Ginny du bal d'Halloween de cette année. Ron d'un signe de tête discret invita Harry et Hermione à sortir à leur tour. Il empoigna un gros muffin et se dirigea vers la porte suivit de près par ses amis. Ils se réfugièrent dans la chambre des garçon, Harry s'assit sur son lit face à Hermione lovée contre Ron. Harry pris la parole premier.

« De quoi voulais tu nous parler? »

« De l'attaque. Il faut que l'on prenne soin de nous même, l'ordre à autres choses à faire que de nous protéger. » Harry mal à l'aise ne pouvait le contredire après tout le rôle premier de l'ordre était de le protéger et il n'était pas prêt à leur dire, à leur parler de la prophétie, à voir la peur et la pitié dans leur yeux.

« Je crois que nos cadeaux servent à ça. » dit Hermione songeant à son nouveau livre. « Je crois que cela me permettra de finir le sort, dans peu de temps nous transplanerons sans que personne ne le sache. »

« C'est un bon début et je crois que l'on doit s'entraîner plus sérieusement sur nos éléments naturels après tout cela m'a permis de mettre k.o deux mangemorts. »

« C'est une bonne idée en plus à cause de ce nouveau programme, l'A.D a été annulé ça nous laisse pas mal de temps, je pourrai parler à Mr Boward, lui demander des conseils ou des livres ou même un planning d'entraînement.... »

« Hermione, calme toi. Je ne t'avais pas vu si excité depuis la sale. »

« C'est S.A.L.E et pas sale, honnêtement Ron tu pourrai avoir plus de considération pour ce qui me tient à cœur. Je ne me moque pas du Quidditch moi. »

« Peut-être mais tu ne t'y intéresse pas particulièrement non plus, à moins que le grand Vickor Krum soit sur le terrain. »

« Hé, Hé, Hé!! Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Vous vous souvenez, vous sortez ensemble et vous vous adorez au point d'en être dégoûtant. » Harry regardait amusé le couple devant lui. Ils étaient écarlate mais retenaient à grande peine un fou rire.

« Ce n'est juste qu'une petite divergence d'opinion. » Elle donna un coup de poing taquin sur le bras de Ron

« Ouais et ça fais du bien une petite dispute de temps en temps. » Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

« J'aime mieux ça. Alors comment on s'organise? »

« Pour le transplanage, on a dit que la cabane hurlante serait parfaite, pour les entraînements pourquoi pas la salle sur demande ou une salle de cour vide? »

« Mr Boward a conseillé le parc pour éviter les dégâts, on peut toujours faire ça derrière la cabane d'Hagrid à l'orée de la forêt interdite. » Ron rougit au souvenir des moments passés sur une souche abandonné à cet endroit précis.

« Oui pourquoi pas. Je crois qu'on a trois soir de libre par semaine si on enlève les entraînements de Quidditch et les réunions de préfets. » surenchérit Hermione inconsciente du trouble de son amoureux.

« Il ne reste qu'une chose. Est ce que j'en parle à Ginny? » Harry ne pouvait disparaître régulièrement sans la prévenir.

« à toi de choisir. » répondit Hermione.

« On ne lui dit rien pour le transplanage, le reste n'est pas secret. »

« D'accord, j'espère que tu as compté une soirée de détente, je ne veux ... »

TOC, TOC, TOC

« Entrez! » répondirent-il à l'unisson.

« Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh voudraient te voir. » Ginny qui semblait essoufflé attendait sur le pas de la porte.

« J'arrive, je crois qu'on a fini les garçons de toutes façons. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ron qui contemplait le derrière rebondit de sa compagne avant d'avoir la vue obstruée par une épaisse porte en bois se réveilla par un énorme coussin plumeux.

« Atterrit Roméo! » Harry reçut le même projectile. « Plus sérieusement, comment va t-elle? »

« Bizarrement, mieux que moi. Elle est surprenante Harry, elle m'a rassuré alors qu'elle souffre. Tu as vu ce que cet enculé lui a fait! » Harry peu choqué des propos de son ami préféra dévié la conversation.

« Je me demande juste comment elle t'a rassuré? » Ron devint écarlate.

« Harry!! »

« Quoi?! Tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'ai parlé de Cho et si Ginny n'était pas ta sœur je te parlerai d'elle. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, je vais pas tout te raconter en détail. » Harry fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Non, bien sur que non, j'ai pas envie de vomir. » Il reçut un autre oreiller. « Vous avez...fait l'amour. »

« Non!!! » Les cheveux de Ron paraissait clair à côté de son visage.

« Ne me dit pas que vous n'avez rien fait. Je ne te croirais pas de toute façon. » Il croisait les bras, fixant Ron.

« On a principalement dormit. » Ron semblait fasciné par le couvre lit.

« Principalement? »

« Bien...On....En résumé, c'était bien. »

« Bien? »

« O.K, bon, super bon même, chaud, sexy... »

« Je crois que j'ai comprit. » Harry dissimulait difficilement son sourire.

« Et toi? » Ron maintenant soulagé s'intéresser à son ami essayant d'occulté toutes pensées de sa petite sœur et Harry nus l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu veux vraiment que je réponde. » Ron acquiesça.

« Pour le début, je dirai comme toi mais je devrai rajouter frustrant. » Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent.

« Frustrant? »

« Pour moi parce pour elle c'est plutôt le contraire si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oohhh!!! Désolé j'ai essayé mais l'idée de toi et Gin... C'est simplement répugnant en plus tu...enfin tu l'a...Tu as de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami sinon tu serais déjà mort. »

« Comme si tu avait une chance contre moi après tout je suis le survivant. »

Ron sauta sur son meilleur ami qui se retrouva allongé sur le lit, il saisit un oreiller et avec celui-ci commença à frapper le visage d'Harry. La chambre se transforma en champs de bataille, les plumes des coussins volaient, les cris et les rires envahirent la pièces permettant pour quelques instants aux deux adolescents d'oublier la vrai guerre qui les attendait à l'extérieur.

.............................................................................................................................................

« Mme Pomfresh, je vous assure que ma santé est excellente. » Hermione repoussait sauvagement de sa bouche une bouteille d'un vert répugnant.

« Pompom, je crois que Melle Granger va parfaitement bien. Il était inutile de me suivre ici. Pourquoi ne retournez vous pas à Poudlard? »

« à une seule condition, vous aller boire ceci ce soir et demain. » L'infirmière attitrée de l'école avait déjà fait disparaître les bleus et voulait examinait les côtes d'Hermione.

« C'est d'accord. » Elle prit la fiole violette avant de voir disparaître dans un _crac_ Mme Pomfresh.

Hermione regarda le directeur qui dégustait un biscuit au beurre de Mme Weasley, il était assis sur un confortable fauteuil couleur ocre et caressait de sa main libre Perlimpinpin qui devenait une énorme matou paresseux ronronnant.

« Professeur puis-je me retirer ou souhaitez vous me parler? »

« Avez vous apprécié vos cadeaux de Noël, Hermione? » Il la fixait de ses yeux bleu perçant comme si il voulait lire son âme.

« Beaucoup professeur. Le livre de Maugrey est passionnant, le chapitre 13 sur l'élaboration de nouvelles métamorphose est fascinant. La magie permet de choses impossibles pour un moldu et malgré plus de cinq ans dans notre monde, j'arrive encore à être surprise. »

« Je me doutais que cela vous plairez. Si j'avais écouté Alastor vous vous seriez retrouvé tout les trois avec des armures du moyen age et des armes extrêmement dangereuses mais la magie est un excellent moyen de défense et vous y excellez, Melle Granger. » Hermione rougit sous le compliment. Le professeur Dumbledore continua son discourt ignorant le murmure de remerciement de son élève.

« Je vous sais friande de lecture mais je dois vous mettre en garde les livres ne peuvent pas tout nous apprendre, certaines choses ne peuvent expliqués et resteront à jamais des mystères. Jamais vous ne pourriez me décrire ce que vous ressentez pour vos parents, vos amis... » Un sourire illumina son visage. « ou Mr Weasley. L'amour ne s'explique pas, la vie n'ont plus. Le temps qui passe est perdu à jamais seuls les souvenirs restent mais ils s'effacent tôt ou tard eux aussi. »

« Je ne comprend où vous voulez en venir Professeur. »

« Occupez vous des vivants, Melle Granger. La vie est rare et précieuse, profitez de la votre. Les livres ne ressuscitent pas les morts. »

« Professeur... »

Il l'arrêta d'un geste, il n'avait cessé de caresser le chat lové contre lui. L'odeur du thé flottait dans la pièce, la neige avait cessé de tomber laissant place à un ciel clair, un feu crépité dans la cheminée.

« Vous m'avez comprise, je ne peux m'opposer à vos décisions. J'ai caché tant de choses à Harry, des choses que je regrette de ne pas avoir dévoilé... »

Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il la mettait en garde, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressuscite Sirius. Ce livre devait donc être utile comment le directeur en connaissait l'existence cela restait un mystère, il avait du utiliser la légimentie sur elle mais ce petit discourt ne changerais rien si il y avait un moyen elle le trouverai pour Harry.

« Je vois que votre décision est prise. Promettez moi juste d'être prudente. »

C'était la seconde fois en quelques heures qu'on lui demandait cette promesse.

« Toujours professeur. »

Bon je vous l'accord il se passe pas grand chose dans se chapitre mais c'est un peu comme un chapitre de transition. Vous avait penser quoi du retour de dumby ????? on l'avait pas vu depuis un moment celui la. Les deux chapitre qui viennent sont peut être bien mes préféré (peut-etre parce qu'il sorte de mon esprit tordu , peut être parce qu'il on été écrit par ma chère menssa ou peut-etre tout simplement parce qu'il sont R). Le retour a poudlard va être mouvementé je ne vous dit que ça . aller a la prochaine tout le monde bisou bisou.

Billy et Menssa


	20. Le chat et la souris

Desoler mais suite a une erreur de manip les reponse au review ont été publier deux fois je reedite donc le chapitre comme il aurai du l'etre .

Réponses au review : yahou trop génial !!!!!!!! on a passer le cap des 200 review. alors grand merci a vous tous car cela nous fait énormément plaisir et que c grâce a vous tous. (a quand les 300 ??? bientot gspr)

Colonel S.S Parker : et bien je crois que après se chapitre et le suivant tu voudra carrément vendre ton âme au diable pour être a la place de mione

Benelie : je trouve que c'est bon de voir que la guerre ne leur a pas tout enlever a qu'il peuvent de temps a autre retrouvé leur vie d'adolescent. Hermione n'est pas du genre a faire les chose a la légère mais cette fois si peut être sera-telle aveugler par un enjeu trop grand .... ; merlin seul le sait.

Rox : tout a fait c'est un pilier bonne semaine a toi aussi bisou

Juju : merci pour le grandiose mais n'exagérons rien personne n'est parfait (a par peut être menssa mais bon .....) merci pour le compliment voilà la suite

Ariane : c'est vrai que le speech du père granger été mémorable. Voilà un chapitre pour calmer ton impatience

Cecile rogue : mais non tu as raison heureusement que tu est la toi et tes magnifique review. Dumbledor est loin d'être faible je trouve juste qu'il couve trop Harry mais a part sa il a toute ma confiance. A la semaine prochaine biz

Lisaloup : oh oui tu m'a tellement terrifier que je n'ai réussi a écrire qu'un dumbledor génial (égal a lui même quoi). Et oui les prochain chapitre sont R mais ton excitation ne me surprend pas je n'en attendait pas moins d'une amis de liv. Par contre même si tu lui sert de parachute il faut vraiment que tu fasse gaf a ce que liv ne se blesse pas déjà que vous avez réussi a cassé maelle. Que les dieu du roller veille sur toi (tu en a bien besoin) bisou bisou

Mel7 :dit tout de suite que l'on te gène menssa et moi quand on est a deux si tu me demande a moi de choisir entre les câlin et toi tu c que mon choix est déjà fait( par contre pour menssa j'ai des doute lol )

Witch-dark : tiens tien un(e) nouveau(elle) ça fait toujours plaisir vive ron et Hermione big kiss a toi

G. : je sait on me le dit souvent (Billy qui ce la pète un peu) merci beaucoup nous sommes très flatter

Selphie451 :mais continu de te répéter ainsi c'est tellement bien. Je c que pour vous une semaine c'est long mais de notre coter pour écrire ces chapitre des fois on trouve la semaine un petit peu trop courte mais bon même si on est a la bourre le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant non ?

Ilive inParis : et alors !!!!! je me demande bien ce que Lisaloup pense de ta réputation (alors Lisa entre nous Liv ? perverse ou pas ????) tu a raison liv ginny est la pire de toute mais tu en aura la preuve que dans deux chapitres. Ce n'ai pas de ma faute si tout le monde nous réclame du R (remarque nous sa nous arrange vu que c'est ce que nous voulions écrire). Pour tonks et lupin tu a bientôt fini d'en bavait puisque le chapitre arrive (pas tout de suite mais bientôt). Bon aller maintenant tu lis le chapitre , tu laisse une review et tu part tout de suite taper le chapitre suivant de price of love (et pour ta sécurité tu est priver de roller). Bisou bisou pichou pichou.

Virg05 :merci pour ta review . voilà la suite

Larmes de pluie : pauvre Fred est Georges mais bon il ne sont pas vraiment qu'a deux il n'ont juste pas leur copine sous la main comme nos héros (dsl pour l'expression). Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi nous pouvons être fier de notre fic tout comme toi tu peut être fier de ton hymne.

Guilderinette : coucou. Sur certain sujet menssa peut développer pendant des heure par exemple si tu lui demande « pourquoi le couple ron /Hermione est le meilleur » tu risque de te retrouver avec une réponse argumenter et compléter de citation de 20 page. Pop......le champagne est déboucher 200 ça ce fête. Par contre pour les prochain chapitre je pense que tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal a mettre tes hormones de coté (si tu y arrive t'es une championne lol ). Merci pour ta review . continu d'en laisser on ne s'en remettrai pas . gros bisou et a la semaine prochaine.

Lisez tous Price of Love de ILiv inParis 

Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

Le chat et la sourie 

« Vous ne trouvez que Poudlard a changé? »

« Ron, nous ne somme partis que depuis deux semaines. »

La neige tombait abondamment rendant les contours du paysage indistincts. Des ombres menaçantes glissaient sur le sol; reflets de l'agitation céleste nécessaire à leur protection. Harry regarda le château qui apparaissait au loin, toujours fier et majestueux malgré sa vieillesse. Tout semblait identique des minuscules fenêtres de la tour Griffondor à l'immense horloge qui sonnait la fin des cours pourtant au fond de lui Harry ne put que partager l'avis de Ron. Quelque chose était différent et cela n'était pas du aux cris des Hippogriffes. Le sentiment de réconfort lié à Poudlard n'avait pas disparut, il s'y sentait toujours chez lui mais cet immense château ne l'était plus vraiment.

« De toute façon, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça? » demanda Ginny, elle aussi absorbé dans la contemplation du château à la recherche d'un changement.

« C'est idiot mais il ne vous semble pas ...plus... »

« Petit » Harry qui jusque là avait été silencieux, les regarda un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

« Ouais, c'est que j'allais dire. »

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent leur école, leur deuxième maison perdue dans le blanc de la tempête qui se préparait.

« Peut-être que c'est nous. »

« Que veux tu dires, Mione? »

« Poudlard n'est pas plus petit, c'est nous qui avons grandi. »

Un silence songeur s'installa dans la calèche, ils étaient triste de grandir, de perdre leurs illusions, leur naïveté. Grandir c'était apprendre le mal, le mal était inévitable...

« Berk!!!! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils virent Ron recracher vivement un dragée surprise de Berthie crochue d'un orange douteux.

« Vomit!! »

Les rires redoublèrent. Ils avaient bien assez à penser ou à faire pour se soucier de ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux ou de craindre ce qui les attendait. Grandir n'était pas si grave après tout, cela impliquait un changement, une marche en avant pour quelque chose de meilleur, de plus grand... Grandir, c'était le contraire de mourir

.............................................................................................................................................

« Oui et il m'a offert ce magnifique bracelet. Regarde! »

« Ouah!! Il est trop beau. »

« Et toi Hermione que t'a offert Ron? »

Lavande allongé sur son lit en compagnie de Parvati parlait de ses vacance de noël, tout en tressant les cheveux de son ami. Hermione plongé dans on livre d'enchantements ne prêtait aucune attention à leur conversation.

« Mmm! Quoi? » dit-elle distraite.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à sourire, il était rare qu'Hermione leur réponde de peur d'être entraîné dans une discussion interminable où elle finirait par dévoiler des secrets.

« Le noël avec la famille de Ron s'est bien passé? » demanda Parvati.

« Oui comme toujours, j'adore les Weasley. » Répondit Hermione ses yeux toujours fixé sur son livre.

« On avait remarqué... » Lavande et Parvati se mirent à rire bruyamment.

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire? »

« Rien à part qu'il devient difficile pour toi de détourner tes yeux de notre gardien. » Hermione releva la tête, elle fronçait ses sourcils.

« Je vous rappelle qu'il est mon petit ami, il est naturel de le regarder. » Parvati échangea un regard avec son amie.

« Bien sur, c'est juste que tu sembles...enfin...On te connaît, tu aimes avoir le pouvoir, tu n'as pas pour habitude de dépendre de quelqu'un... »

« De quoi parlez-vous? »

« On sait depuis longtemps qu'il y a quelque chose entre Ron et toi mais quand on vous imaginez, on te voyait plutôt prendre les choses en main. »

« Et? »

« Soit honnête Hermione, tu ne peux pas te passer de lui, il te dirige. Je ne parle pas de tes devoir ou de tes opinions mais quand il s'agit de votre relation, il sait te faire faire ce qu'il veut. Rien que ce soir, tu voulais travailler sur ton devoir de potion, il a suffit qu'il t'effleure la main et qu'il te chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille pour que tu le suive sans discuter. »

« C'est ma vie privé! »

« Tu as raison mais c'est très surprenant. Ron doit être très doué. »

« C'est clair, en plus il a l'air si sur de lui et à l'aise avec toi, Hermione. Lavande tu te souvient comment il l'a fait rougir au dîner, il a juste essuyé la crème que tu avais au coin de la bouche et tu es devenue écarlate, on avait l'impression que tu voulais lui sauter dessus. »

« Vous dîtes n'importe quoi! »

.............................................................................................................................................

« Elles ont parfaitement raison! » Hermione rapportait la conversation qu'elle est ses colocataires avait eu la veille au soir. Elle était lové contre ron dans la salle commune quasiment vide. Seul quelques septièmes années plongé dans leurs études occupaient les fauteuils les plus éloigné.

« Quoi? Tu penses que tu as un quelconque pouvoir sur moi? » Hermione scandalisée par l'assurance de son petit ami, se redressa et s'écarta de lui.

« Non, disons que en ce qui concerne les baisers et les câlins tu te laisse convaincre facilement. » Ron voulant l'apaiser tenta de caresser sa joue. Hermione repoussa violemment sa main.

« Je me laisse convaincre, on verra ça! » Elle se leva du canapé et lui fit face.

« Quoi? » Ron confus se leva à son tour. Il commençait à s'énerver, ses oreilles et ses joues étaient rouge de colère.

« On verra lequel de nous deux demandera grâce le premier! » Hermione hors d'elle, ne contrôlait plus ses paroles.

« De quoi parles-tu? » Ron criait encore plus fort qu'elle, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux surpris de cette nouvelle dispute.

« Je vais te montrer que je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois, tu attendras un bon bout de temps avant de me voir te dire oui la prochaine fois que tu voudras me traîner dans un coin sombre! »

« Hermione... » Ron essaya de se calmer, elle était blessée, il pouvait l'entendre dans le tremblement de sa voix.

« Mieux encore, c'est toi qui me supplieras pour avoir un peu d'attention! » Elle allait trop loin, elle ne se plaignait pas de leurs étreintes, elle les réclamait, elle n'avait qu'à assumer son comportement.

« Tu crois ça? Tu ne tiendrais pas ne serait ce qu'une journée sans m'embrasser! Tu ne demandes que ça que je viennes t'interrompre dans tes lectures si ennuyeuses!Hier soir, tu m'as pratiquement sauté dessus dès que j'ai fermé la porte de la salle de classe de métamorphose! » Il la défiait et Hermione ne restait jamais sourde devant un chalenge.

« C'est un défi? » Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Oui, je te parie que tu seras la première à me demander un peu de temps dans un placard! » Elle voulait jouer à ce jeu là, il lui montrerait qu'il avait raison, après tout elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, le regardant dans les yeux, l'effleurant à peine. Ron déglutit bruyamment, il commençait à douter de ses paroles, il avait déjà envie de dévorer ses lèvres rouges et brillante.

« Très bien mais je te préviens tout les coups sont permis! » Elle lécha délicatement ses lèvres qui dessinèrent un sourire lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Ron fixait sur elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds faisant mine de l'embrasser mais elle se détourna au dernier moment une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

« D'accord, ce sera encore plus facile! Demain soir ce stupide pari sera oublié! » Ron s'adressait à la silhouette d'Hermione qui montait l'escalier de son dortoir sans un regard pour lui.

.............................................................................................................................................

Son corps était collé contre le sien, elle sentait ses bras autour d'elle, son souffle sur sa nuque. Elle voulait ses lèvres, sa langue, elle voulait goûter sa bouche douche et sucré. Elle se torturait depuis deux jours pour ce stupide pari, et là sous la cape d'invisibilité bien trop petite pour eux trois, son corps commençait à la trahir. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le but de leur sortie nocturne, ils se dirigeaient vers l'orée de la foret interdite pour leur première séance d'entraînement. Harry était devant elle, il regardait la carte des maraudeurs, scrutant le moindre signe de vie. Derrière elle, Ron qui traînait son épée, profitait de sa position pour taquiner Hermione en la frôlant. Il était persuadé d'être le plus fort, de pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions et Hermione devait s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait vu aucune hésitation dans son jeu, il savait où la touchait, comment la regarder, quoi lui chuchoter... Elle s'efforçait de le repousser doucement, incapable de le rabrouer alors qu'il se montrait si prévenant. Elle avait demandé conseil à Ginny qui n'avait fait que rire en lui disant qu'il était impossible de gagner face à un Weasley surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. Elle était en position défensive et les fragiles barrières qu'elle avait essayé de construire s'effondrai au moindre contacts.

« Attention! Peeves est dans le coin. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement puis se faufila dans une classe de cour vide. Il fixa la carte, Rusard suivait de près le fantôme farceur, il s'arrêta juste devant la porte qui abritait le trio. Le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition pour apporter le calme. Harry fit tombé la cape d'invisibilité, se retourna vers ses amis et sourit à leur vue. Ils étaient encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, Ron un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qui s'agrippait à sa main.

« Lequel de vous deux à perdu le pari? »

Hermione se détacha de Ron et jeta un regard furieux à Harry.

« Personne! » Elle regarda la salle de métamorphose puis s'assit derrière l'un des pupitres.

« Désolé d'être là. Vous auriez pu arrêter cette bêtise si je ne vous accompagnai pas, je crois que l'on est coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps. » Harry s'assit près d'elle et échangea un sourire avec Ron, lui aussi ne semblait pas douter du gagnant de ce défi.

« Autant commencé ici. Le professeur Boward a dit que nous devons d'abord entrer en étroit contact avec l'élément de telle façon à n'avoir qu'a y penser pour s'en servir. » Ron posa son épée sur le sol puis s'assit sur la table qui faisait face à ses amis.

« Vous pensez que je pourrai combiner mon pouvoir avec mon épée. Tu sais Harry, une lame brûlante, se serait cool. »

« Ouais et je me demande si la côte de maille est réellement indestructible. » Il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et tapota légèrement le métal qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

« Ginny doit trouver bizarre que tu te ballades avec ça ? » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Je ne la met pas lorsque je vais en cour. J'ai encore l'illusion que l'intérieur de Poudlard est sûr. Tu veux essayer? » Il regardait Ron qui comprit à l'instant sa demande.

Hermione ne dit aucun mot lorsqu'elle le vit se lever, retirer complètement sa chemise et faire face à Ron qui souriait bêtement.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faite? » Ron retira son pull, se mettant ainsi torse nu. Hermione se tut, admirant le torse de son petit ami, il devenait de plus en plus musclé grâce au Quidditch. Seul une petite traîné de poil roux le long de son ventre taché sa peau blanche constellait de taches de rousseur. Se sentant observé, il se tourna vers elle, heureux de trouver un lueur de désir dans ses yeux.

Ron savait jouer l'indifférence mais il mourrait à l'intérieur, il voulait la voir, la toucher complètement comme il l'avait fait ce soir de noël. Il voulait aller plus loin, la goûter, lui faire crier son nom...Il lui sourit malicieusement, il appréciait néanmoins ce petit jeu. C'était différent, ils avaient toujours été attiré l'un par l'autre mais le fait de mettre un interdit, un défi dans leur contact physique rendait cela encore plus excitant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, oubliant complètement la présence d'Harry dans la pièce.

« Arrêtez vous deux! Je suis là. Ron commence. »

Ron releva l'épée et l'abattit violemment sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Qu'est ce qui vous prends? Vous êtes fou! »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire devant le visage ahurit de leur amie.

« J'ai rien sentit. Continue Ron. » Harry se présenta à nouveau face à Ron qui le frappa encore plus fort.

Hermione secoua la tête devant ce spectacle affligeant. De vrai gamin! Ils continuaient à se frapper avec violence, en riant bêtement. Elle ferma les yeux pour occulter leur présence et se concentra sur la glace, elle sentit le froid l'envahir, elle ouvrit sa main, elle était gelée. Elle les regarda à nouveau.

L'épée était sur le sol, oubliée. Ils se battaient à mains nues, Harry était à califourchon sur Ron et essayait de retenir ses énorme mains au dessus de sa tête. À bout de souffle, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres, il commença à rire.

« J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné! » Hermione lui intima l'ordre de parler plus bas. Ron profitant de la distraction de son ami renversa les rôles sans aucune difficulté, bien plus grand et bien plus lourd, il bloquait facilement le corps agile d'Harry.

« D'accords, tu as gagné! » Ron roula sur le dos aux côtés de son ami.

« Vous êtes des imbéciles! » Hermione se leva, se pencha sur le corps de Ron et posa sa main sur son torse.

« Mione, t'es gelé! » Elle lui sourit.

« Je sais au lieu de faire l'idiote, je m'entraîne moi. »

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et commencèrent à leur tour à méditer. Harry n'eut aucun mal à produire de la terre et même à la modeler de différentes formes. Hermione créa de magnifique stalactites. Au bout d'une heure Ron ne parvenait toujours par à créer des flammes, il savait que son pouvoir était difficile à manipuler mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de perdre son calme en voyant les progrès de ses amis. Son corps entier brûlait mais le feu ne semblait pas vouloir sortir. Ils retournèrent dans leur dortoirs vers une heure du matin après être passé par les cuisines pour un petit encas nocturne au grand déplaisir d'Hermione qui leur reprocha d'avoir réveillé les elfes de maison.

.............................................................................................................................................

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione et Ron ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul, ce qui ressemblait à un pari assez amusant se transformait en une torture non seulement pour Ron qui monopolisait les serviettes à cause de ses nombreuses douches froides mais aussi pour Harry et Ginny qui devait supporter la frustration de leur amis. Ils avaient un emplois du temps chargé, entre les entraînements de quidditch, de défense contre les forces du mal et les heure de recherche, les cours devenait de plus en plus difficile les submergeant de travail. Hermione si occupée n'aurait du avoir aucune difficulté à se passer de Ron physiquement mais il était devenu une drogue et elle était en manque. Il ne craquerait pas et elle non plus, elle devait faire quelque chose pour que cette situation avance. Naturellement, elle partit demander conseil aux personnes responsable de ce stupide pari: Lavande et Parvati.

« Voilà, je vous ai tout expliqué. Qu'est ce que je peux faire? »

Ravies, les deux jeunes filles riaient bêtement mais face au visage exaspéré d'Hermione, elles redevinrent sérieuses.

« Tu ne veux pas perdre, si j'ai bien comprit. »

« Bien sur que je ne veux pas perdre sinon je demanderai pas votre aide, je lui sauterai dessus...Je veux lui sauter dessus. » Hermione semblait désespérée.

« Et bien tu as ta solution. » Parvati acquiesça à l'affirmation de Lavande. Elles semblait connecté mentalement, peut-être que la divination existait finalement.

« Quoi? »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui sauter dessus, joue le même jeu que lui. Tu as bien dit que tout était permis. Pour gagner, il doit te demander de continuer ou d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille, alors excite le. Il te touche lui pourquoi pas toi. Attaque au lieu de défendre, il ne saura jamais te résister. »

« Comment? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce qui excite les garçon et puis ils sont tous différent, tu connais Ron mieux que nous. Tu trouveras quelque chose et je crois que se ne sera pas très dur, d'après Seamus, il a un sommeil très agité... »

« Et un goût pour les douches froides. » Enchaîna Lavande.

.............................................................................................................................................

« Vous devez tout d'abord mélanger de l'écorce de Saule avec le sang de dragon, Mr Longdubas, le foie d'Hippogriffe n'a rien à faire dans cette potion. Vous voulez tout faire exploser? »

Le premier cour de la journée se déroulait dans les donjons sombres et humides du château. Le professeur Rogue avait déjà retiré une dizaine de points à leur maison mais bizarrement Ron ne s'en souciait pas. Il était trop absorbé par la proximité de sa troublante petite amie. Elle n'avait cessé de l'éviter depuis une semaine mais soudainement elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, elle s'était glissé à ses côtés à la table du petit déjeuner, effleurant son bras. Ses lèvres qu'il rêvait de dévorer s'étaient posé sur sa joue doucement comme pour le taquiner avant de goûter une banane, fruit que pourtant elle détestait. Ron ne fut pas long à fantasmer sur sa bouche comme sur tout le reste d'ailleurs, sans réfléchir, il s'était penché vers elle pour lui demander de s'esquiver dans un endroit plus tranquille avant de réaliser que c 'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était maligne sa Hermione, elle avait failli le piéger mais il était près maintenant et même sa poitrine pressé contre son bras alors qu'elle se penchait négligemment sur leur chaudron ne lui ferai perdre son pari. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque son chaudron dégagea une fumée rougeâtre, il leva les yeux vers Harry qui lutait férocement contre le sommeil.

Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit malgré un nouvel entraînement bien plus physique. Ils avaient décidés que la puissance magique ne suffisait pas dans un combat au corps à corps, ils devaient aussi être capable d'endurance, de force et d'agilité ce qui ne posait pas vraiment problème pour les garçons mais Hermione avait vraiment besoin d'entraînement. Ils avaient donc fait un footing et quelques exercices musculaires après avoir réessayé de créer leur différents éléments. Harry au lieu de remonter au dortoir comme l'avait fait Ron, était resté avec Ginny pour un tête à tête amoureux qui dura bien plus longtemps que prévu. Il ne put retenir un nouveau bâillement puis retourna à son chaudron.

Le liquide maintenant jaune bouillait dans leur marmite, Hermione s'était assise derrière leur bureau collé à Ron. Elle le regarda, il semblait mal à l'aise de leur proximité, sa jambe bougeait dans un tic nerveux. Agacée, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour l'arrêter, Ron se raidit à son contact. Elle commença à caresser doucement sa cuisse, montant légèrement vers son entre jambe à chaque caresse. Ron baissa les yeux sur la petite main d'Hermione qui voulait le rendre fou, il reporta son attention sur le Professeur Rogue, essayant de l'imaginer en petite culotte pour maîtriser son érection douloureuse.

« Les baies de mûres permettent... »

Ron se demandait quoi faire d'un côté il aurait été bien plus confortable de repousser sa main et de se concentrer sur le cour mais il lui montrerait à quel point elle l'affectait (l'érection suffisait déjà à cela) et il enfreindrait les règles, tout les coups étaient permis. Sa main était près de son entre jambe, elle effleura son sexe, Ron ne put retenir un grondement sourd qui attira instantanément l'attention du professeur Rogue.

« Quelque chose à ajouter, Mr Weasley? » Hermione, mortifiée, retira précipitamment sa main. Ron devint écarlate et marmonna quelques excuses indistinctes.

« Pardon ? » Rogue se tenait devant leur bureau, examinant leur chaudron à la recherche d'une erreur.

« Rien, professeur. » Ron gigotait sur son siège.

« Très bien donc je peux sans aucun remord enlevé dix points à Griffondor pour avoir dérangé la classe. » Rogue retourna à son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres identique à celui qu'arborait Harry qui avait enfin comprit la raison de ce petit bruit.

Aha la je sait que l'on vous a laissé sur votre fin mais pas de panique la suite et la fin de se petit jeu arrive la semaine prochaine et attendant on prend les pari. qui donc vas en sortir vainqueur ? en tout cas moi j'en connaît certaine qui vont être contente ça devient chaud chaud chaud (n'est pas liv) un prochain chapitre plein de surprise vous attend mais pour patienter jusqu'à vendredi n'oublier pas de passer par la case review. Plein de bisou a vous tous

Billy et Menssa


	21. la vengeance est un plat qui ce mangecha...

Pour cette semaine je trouve plus logique de mettre les réponses au review à la fin afin de ne rien dévoiler en donner le résultat du petit pari, alors bon chapitre et a tout a l'heure.

_**Lisez tous Price of Love de ILiv inParis**_

Disclaimer :tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange...............chaud! 

Le petit interlude coquin en classe de potion initié par la préfète de Griffondor ne devait pas rester impuni. Ron qui mangeait avec appétit le poulet et les pommes de terre qui emplissait son assiette cherchait un moyen de reprendre le dessus dans leur petit jeu sexuel. Il commençait à trouver ce défi stupide, il regarda Hermione qui était plongé dans un livre de métamorphose anticipant certainement le cour du professeur Mcgonagall de l'après midi. Elle était à croquer, tout en elle était délicatesse et courbes féminines, ses cheveux arrivant presque à ses reins bouclaient follement, ses joues était encore roses d'embarras, ses lèvres rouges et entrouvertes semblaient réclamer des baisers... C'était une torture, même l'uniforme de Poudlard très conservateur ne demandé qu'à être enlevé. Ron s'était toujours demandé pourquoi à Poudlard qui se voulait être une école assez puritaine et stricte, on obligeait les jeunes filles à porter ces tenues des plus indécentes...Cette jupette juste au dessus du genou qui remontait assez facilement le long de sa cuisse, cette chemise blanche ouverte pour la plupart des filles sur une poitrine généreuse mais qui chez Hermione était toujours boutonné entièrement emprisonnant ses magnifiques seins sur lesquels il fantasmait à chaque seconde, il se laissait peut être emporter par ses fantasmes de jeunes hommes...

Harry le ramena à la réalité en s'asseyant à côté de lui, il regarda avec envie son meilleur ami partagé un baiser passionné avec Ginny. Malgré la guerre Harry n'avait jamais semblait plus heureux, il vivait au jour le jour, se préparait à une confrontation qui était inévitable avec le seigneur des ténèbres, la seule chose qui lui manquait était la présence de Sirius. Il prit une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat puis en découpa une autre qu'il posa dans l'assiette de sa petit amie qui le remercia d'un doux sourire. Il la regarda posait son livre et se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation, elle se redressa dévoilant plus qu'il n'était nécessaire de ses jambes. Ron hypnotisait ne put enlever ses yeux de sa cuisse blanche, il rêvait de plongeait sa main sous cette jupe pour découvrir cet endroit si secret, chaud et mouillé. Il tenait sa revanche....

.............................................................................................................................................

Un cafard rampait sur le bureau en bois, si il avait était doué de parole il aurait certainement hurler de peur face au destin qu'on lui réservait. Sa tête habituellement recouverte d'horrible antenne était remplacé par une grosse touffe de poil. Les métamorphoses vivantes étaient très compliqués et Ron ne semblait pas doué, son insecte qui devait ressemblé à un hamster ferait frémir même le plus courageux des Griffondors. Harry assit juste derrière lui avait les mêmes problèmes, son cafard courait à présent sur quatre patte velue, seule Hermione s'amusait avec une ravissante boulle de poil rousse. Elle rougit du compliment du que lui avait dispensé le professeur McGonagall qui voyageait de table en table. Elle ouvrit son livre de métamorphose niveau 6 pour apprendre la prochaine leçon. Depuis l'incident du cour de potion, elle n'avait plus envie d'essayer la moindre tactique d'approche, Ron, au contraire, pas du tout intéressé par le cour, avait décidé de mettre en place sa petite vengeance. Il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione qui ne remarqua rien, il jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule pour vérifier que le professeur ne le regardait pas, croisant au passage les yeux amusé d' Harry. Ron maintenant collé à Hermione posa délicatement sa main sur son genou. Elle sursauta au contact de sa paume froide sur sa peau chaude, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard joueur de Ron, elle lui sourit et replongea dans son livre comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant Hermione était loin d'être aussi calme qu'elle le paraissait, elle espérait qu'il n'oserait pas aller plus loin que cette simple caresse mais une minuscule part d'elle voulait que sa main remonte le long de sa cuisse, qu'il mette fin à ce jeu stupide... Comme si il entendait ses pensées, sa grande main maintenant réchauffé au contact de sa peau, glissa sous sa jupe. Sa peau était rugueuse à force de quidditch mais il savait être doux comme en ce moment alors que ses doigts dessinaient des cercles sur sa peau. Il remonta encore plus haut. Hermione pour faire bonne mesure tourna la page de son livre, elle entendit le rire étouffé de Ron qui ne semblait pas dupe de son manège. Sa main glissa vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'elle écarta légèrement par pur instinct. Ron profita de ce geste pour effleurer le coton rosé de sa petite culotte déjà moite d'anticipation. Elle ferma les yeux maudissant la traîtrise de son corps, elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire croire qu'elle était indifférente à son touché. Elle eut envie de l'arrêter sachant par avance que si il continuait elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de le traîner dans le premier placard à balais qu'ils rencontrerai mais elle enfreindrait ses propres règles. Il caressa doucement le tissus humide, elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir et de se retrouver dans la même situation embarrassante que Ron. Elle sentit Ron gigotait sur sa chaise au moins elle n'était pas la seule à être torturé par cette caresse.

Il se demandait lequel des deux étaient en train de perdre, elle était si excitante, il n'aurait jamais qu'Hermione Jane Granger si sérieuse l'aurait laissé la toucher à cet endroit en plein milieu du cour de métamorphose, à quelques mètres de leur chef de maison, entouré de tous les élèves. Elle l'étonnait toujours, il l'entendit gémir doucement alors qu'il cherchait à glisser sous sa culotte. C'était chaud et mouillé, il se promit de la goûter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, dès qu'il aurait gagner.

Il voulait la tuer, il frottait délicatement son clitoris, le plaisir devenait intense, il lui était de plus en plus dur de rester silencieuse. Elle tourna à nouveau une page avant de laisser échapper un petit cri, heureusement le professeur McGonagall était au fond de la classe à expliquer à Neville le sort et le reste des élèves discutaient assez bruyamment. Sa main entière était plongé dans sa culotte, la caressant plus durement, il lui suffisait d'un peu plus de pression pour parvenir à l'orgasme. Ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation, sa respiration saccadée, encore quelques secondes et elle....

« Melle Granger!...Melle Granger! » Il avait retiré précipitamment sa main. Hermione parvint difficilement à revenir sur terre.

« Oui...Oui, professeur. » Elle était écarlate.

« J'attends votre réponse. » Le professeur McGonagall semblait s'impatientait, son élève favorite ne suivait pas en cour et préférait rêvassait.

« Je n'ai pas entendu la question, professeur. » Quelques rires retentirent dans la classe particulièrement celui d'Harry qui ne semblait pas pouvoir retenir son hilarité.

« Je vous demandai le sort permettant de transformer un hérisson en pelote d'épingle, Melle Granger. Mr Potter, calmez vous je vous prie. » Le rire d'Harry s'apaisa quelque peu.

Hermione essaya de réunir ses esprits, elle savait la réponse mais elle semblait vouloir se cacher dans un coin de son esprit qui était entièrement occupé par le grand rouquin à ses côtés qui avait la délicatesse de rougir malgré le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait.

« Je...Je ne sais plus professeur. » Un silence étonné suivit cette réponse, Hermione même distraite savait toujours répondre à une question. Tout les regard se tournèrent vers eux, Parvati souriait et Lavande secoua la tête dans un signe de désespoir, apparemment peu de personne doutait de ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Vous me décevez beaucoup, Melle Granger! » Minerva malgré son ton sévère semblait amusé.

« Je...Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. » Hermione était mortifié.

« Cela ne fais rien mais évitez d'être distraite en cour à l'avenir. » Elle retourna à son bureau.

« Oui professeur. » chuchota Hermione toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Très bien donc comme je le disais, il y a quelques minutes.... »

Le cour finit rapidement, tout les Griffondors se levèrent lorsque la cloche sonna. Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui tapa dans le dos avec un retentissant « Bien joué! ». Hermione qui réunissait ses affaires bouillait de rage. Il pensait avoir gagner et bien il allait voir avant la fin de la journée, elle le mettrai à ses pieds. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les serres en vue de leur dernier cour de la journée.

La neige commençait à fondre sous le soleil éclatant de cet après-midi de Janvier. Neville qui rêvassait marcha dans une énorme crottes de dragon qui traînait au milieu du parc, ses jurons envahissaient l'air frais amusant la classe entière. Les Griffondors furent rejoint par les Pouffsouffles qui revenait de leur cour de divination. Il pénétrèrent dans la serre numéros quatre dans un brouhaha joyeux, saluant madame Chourave, le professeur de botanique. Hermione qui ruminait toujours l'humiliation qu'elle avait subit s'assit au fond de la classe. Ron, joueur, se colla à elle, échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec Harry qui s'était éloigné de ses amis pour éviter la dispute qui couvait.

Le professeur Chourave commença son cours en décrivant la plantes qu'ils étudieraient aujourd'hui, après un exposé d'un bonne vingtaine de minutes, les binômes se dispersèrent entre les différents buissons feuillus qui peuplaient la classe. Hermione concentrée et décidée à gagner avait déjà concocté un plan machiavélique pour remporter la victoire.

Ils étaient assez retiré du reste de la classe, Ron qui avait saisit la tenaille commença à tailler leur haies recueillant précautionneusement les fleurs violacés qui tombaient. Hermione qui se tenait derrière lui se mit à caresser du bout des doigts sa nuque, il tourna sa tête vers elle, un sourire interrogateur aux lèvres. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa délicatement sa joue.

« ça veux dire que je suis pardonné? »

Sans un mot, elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et se mit à dévorer son cou.

« Hermione...Pas ici...Pas au milieu d'un cour... »

Elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et le força à s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret. Ils étaient à présent complètement caché par les feuilles vertes de leur buisson. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, ses mains reposant à présent sur ses cuisses. Elle arborait un sourire malicieux à l'expression stupéfaite de Ron.

« Hermione relève-toi! Qu'est ce que tu fais? » Sa voix était paniquée.

« Tu as oublié, tout est permis. À moins bien sur que tu déclares forfait. » Elle remonta ses mains vers son entre-jambe.

« Jamais, c'est moi qui gagnerait. » Sa voix d'habitude si fière n'était plus qu'un chuchotement angoissé, il ne pouvait détourné ses yeux de ses mains.

« Tu l'auras voulu! » Elle débouta son pantalon, libérant une érection qui devait être plus que douloureuse. Elle glissa son index le long de son sexe encore recouvert de son caleçon, appréciant le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui alors qu'il frissonna violemment. Elle plongea sa main sous le tissus noir de ses sous vêtements, Ron serra convulsivement le pot en bois de leur plante sous le choc de la peau froide et douce d'Hermione contre la sienne, chaude et dure.

« Hermione...Tu vas me tuer. »

Elle baissa le caleçon pour apercevoir pour la première fois un sexe masculin. La première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut qu'il était beaucoup trop gros et qu'il était impossible que _ça _puisse un jour entrer en elle. Elle resta à le contempler un long moment, l'affleurant délicatement du bout des doigts. Elle releva la tête et plongea dans ces yeux azurs, pendant un instant le jeu sembla oublié, il était là attendant anxieusement sa réaction, il respirait difficilement ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses joues écarlates.

« Tu es magnifique. » chuchota t-elle avant de le saisir à pleine main. Ron ferma les yeux de plaisir et se cambra sous la caresse. Elle commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, il tendit la main pour caresser son visage, il gémissait doucement comme pour la supplier d'aller plus vite. Elle approcha doucement sa tête vers son érection et déposa juste légèrement les lèvres sur son gland.

« Hermione... »

Elle se recula brutalement, un sourire de diablotin aux lèvres avant de répliquer.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois dire pour que je continue. »

Elle avait envie de le goûter, de lui donner du plaisir mais elle voulait avant tout gagner. Ils auraient tout leur temps pour se découvrir pleinement plus tard, ce soir même, il suffisait qu'il prononce trois petit mot et cette torture pourrait s'achever...

Ron failli tout de suite demander grâce mais sa fierté le retint une fois de plus. Il devait rêver de toute façon, jamais Hermione ne ferait quelque chose d'aussi osé et intime devant leur classe entière pourtant tout cela semblait bien réel...Elle sur le parquet froid de la serre, la peau velouté de sa joue sous sa main, ses lèvres douce, rouge et mouillé si près de son sexe...Tout ses fantasmes pouvait se réalisait si il admettait sa défaite, si pour une fois il proclamait sa supériorité. Il la regarda lécher ses lèvres de la façon la plus érotique qui soit, elle ne regardait plus son visage mais cette autre partie de lui qui rêvait d'être goûter comme la meilleur des friandises qui soit.

« Tu as gagné. » Ces mots qu'il pensait si difficile à prononcer glissèrent spontanément de sa bouche bientôt suivit par un long gémissement provoqué par la sensation de sa langue contre son sexe. Il sentit une chaleur exceptionnel le remplir alors qu'elle se mettait à le lécher doucement, sa main était toujours dans ses cheveux et suivait les mouvements de sa bouche. Son autre main retenait frénétiquement la planche de bois du pot de leur buisson. La chaleur qui le traversait était inhabituelle, ses veines semblait s'emplir de feu liquide...

« Au feu!!! »

Hermione releva précipitamment la tête à ce cri retentissant. Le buisson qui leur avait été attribué était en feu, elle se mit debout alors que Ron refermait son pantalon.

« au feu » s'écria a nouveau Parvati avant d'user de son élément enfin de circonscrire l'incendie naissant. Elle tendit la main et en un instant submergea le foyer et les deux apprenti pyromanes qui n'avait pas eu le temps de battre en retraite , sous une immense déferlante d'eau glacer. Hermione maudit silencieusement Ron pour avoir si peu de contrôle sur son élément. Madame Chourave évacua les élèves, agitant sa baguette de gauche à droite pour essayer d'arrêter la progression des flammes. Ils fuirent en courrant et en criant vers la sortie, certains prenant soin de ramasser leur affaires, d'autres les oubliant complètement. Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur l'obligeant à abandonner son sac emplis de livres divers.

Les Griffondors et les Pouffsouffles de sixièmes années regardaient stupéfait la serre numéro quatre disparaître en fumée. Plusieurs professeurs s'était réunit pour éteindre l'incendie, certains élèves sortirent du château pour rejoindre la foule agglutinait devant l'ancienne serres. Seul Harry commençait a s'inquiété de l'absence de ses deux amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment déjà avant de devoir fuire les flamme avec Neville, son binôme en botanique . scrutant la foule des yeux Harry fini par les apercevoir sortant main dans la main de l'arrière de la serre en flamme. Harry riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre car ses deux amis aussi rouges l'un que l'autres en plus d'afficher des mines coupables porter sur eu la marque de leur méfait. ils étaient tremper jusqu'a l'os et avait de tout évidence était les victime du mini tsunami déchaîner par parvati.

« je ne veut aucun commentaire » maugra Ron visiblement encore frustrée a l'attention de son meilleur amis qui ne parvenait toujours pas calmer son hilarité.

Ron dégagea un bref instant un intense chaleur se qui lui permis de se sécher d'un coup et se tourna vers Hermione pour l'aider à faire de même mais celle ci refusa son aide et transforma la multitude de petite goûte d'eau qui perler sur sa peau et ses vêtement en multitude de cristaux de glace quel épousseta du revers de la main .

Harry qui maintenant arriver a prononcer quelque mot entre deux éclat de rire s'adressa a Ron

« mais comment diable a tu fait ton compte pour mettre le feu »

Ron sembla se renfrogner mais Hermione répondit a sa place en lançant un sourire coquin a son petit copain et non sans une certaine fierté dans la voix

« disons qu'il a eu une sensation très forte et intense »

le rire d'Harry stoppa net et celui ci s'étrangla légèrement venant de réaliser de façon beaucoup trop détailler a son goût se qui s'était passer

« hum.........hum je vois » et il continua avec la mine embarrasser du mec qui veut vite changer de sujet «et donc lequel de vous deux a finalement gagné? »

« C'est moi. »répondit Hermione qui ne pouvait détourner ses yeux des hautes flammes qui finissait de consumer les plantes adorés de madame chourave

« Tu me dois 2 galions. » Harry se tourna vers Seamus qui fouilla sa poche en marmonnant.

« Quand à vous » continua t-il en revenant à Ron et Hermione « la prochaine fois essayaient de faire moins de dégâts. »

Hermione se pencha a l'oreille de son petit ami et lui murmura « la prochaine fois il faudra juste prévoir un point d'eau que pense tu de la salle de bain des préfet se soir » et elle partie en direction du château lançant derrière elle un Ron ébahi qui la regarder s'éloigner avec des yeux plein de envie et d'impatience que le soir arrive.

Alors ?? qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Beaucoup d'entre vous avez deviner qui serai le vainqueur mais avouer quand même que sa c'est jouer a pas grand chose et puis a-t-il vraiment perdu ? je crois de beaucoup de garçon aimerai perdre ainsi leur pari ( destruction des locaux et interruption mise a part bien sur). La semaine prochaine encore un chapitre R (ça commence a devenir une habitude). Toujours pas de grande bataille prévu dans ce chapitre mais les différente pièce de l'histoire commenceront a avancer sur l'échiquier ( doucement mais elle avanceront quand même ) pour ceux qui n'en peuvent plus d'attendre il y aura un peu d'action dans le chapitre d'après. Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour vos review que vous n'aller bien sur pas oublier de laisser.

Bisou bisou .

Billy et Menssa

Réponse au review :

Mel7 : je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui a pas compris ma réponse mais c'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude avec toi. C'est menssa qui a écrit le chapitre comment voulais tu que ce soit le mec qui gagne.

Virg05 :désoler de t'avoir fait une fausse joie mais c'étais juste une erreur de manipulation. mais bon il était long quand même ce chapitre. gagner !!!!!. merci pour ta review.

Ilive inParis : tes protestation au était entendu puisque que changement a été updater dimanche comme je te l'avait promis. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait vu sur le net mais c'est parce que je travaille et donc je n'est plus le temps d'aller sur msn ( snif snif j'ai même pas encore eu le temps de lire le chapitre 11 de price of love mais je vais vite réparer cette infamie). J'ai poser la question a ton ami car je sait que toi tu ni l'évidence (espèce de ron weasley) alors je réitère ma question a Lisa loup. Je crois franchement que tu devrai arrêter le roller si tu veut que tout tes fan (dont je fait parti) puisse un jour lire la fin de price of love. Bonne chance pour le chapitre 12 bisou bisou et a bientôt.

Larmes de pluie : ah oui c'est que ron a l'air irrésistible (si j'était une fille je craquerai) mais Hermione étant la sorcière la plus têtu au monde elle a pu lui résister (enfin si on veut). Gros bisou et a vendredi prochain.

Witch-dark : oui on est sadique mais ça rend ce chapitre encore meilleur et en plus tu a bien deviner qui gagnerai. Donc tu es une fille et tu est adepte du kick boxing si on ajoute a sa que tes goût en fic sont exquis tu est vraiment plein de qualité. Bisou

Juju :perdu mais ça a failli être ça il s'en ai fallu de peu. Merci pour ta review bisou

Rox : tu as gagner mais tu vas devoir réclamer tes 2$ canadien a ceux qui ont voter pour Ron car Menssa et moi avions aussi voter pour Hermione (sans blague). Il y a en effet un chapitre sur une bataille (c'est moi qui l'ai écrit il y a pas longtemps) mais il est pas pour tout de suite (et heureusement car si je le publiais avant qu'ils ne s'entraînent un peu ils risque de mourir tout les trois dans d'atroce souffrance m'étant de ce fait prématurément fin a cette fic). Mais bon je c'est que c'est long mais sa arrive c'est promis. Bonne semaine a toi.

Benelie :j'espère que tu a tenu et que la suite ta plu. Merci et bisou

Ariane :ça tu l'as dit.

Samantha dreamangel : tiens une revenante ça me fait super plaisir de te revoir sur la page review et grand merci pour tes compliment. Rater mais c'est vrai qu'un match nul aurai pus être une solution. Biz

Lisa loup : alors ? liv tu interdit de répondre a ma question ou tu a peur de perdre une amis en disant la vérité ? pitié maelle ne tu pas cette chère Lisa comment on ferai nous sans c'est review et pitié Lisa laisse nous une review et vas écrire ta fic(que je trouve génial) et plus vite que ça. Tien a propos et maelle elle pense quoi de notre fic on la vois jamais poster de review. Si elle aime pas elle peut nous le dire (snif snif).bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine.

Colonel S.S Parker : Ah tu as des voisin bruillant. Tu n'habite par a coté de chez moi quand même (aie je vais encore me faire frapper).tu y était presque avec la grande salle. Merci pour ta review j'adore le mot grandiose.

Cecile rogue : comme quoi tout les goût son dans la nature certain aime les chapitre qui s'échappe de l'intrigue et d'autre veulent le contraire . je crois que globalement tout le monde sera satisfait. Tu as trouver sa rafraîchissant ? alors tant mieux mais celui la risque plutôt de te réchauffer.bisou bisou

Spikesleslasheux : merci pour ta review. A vendredi.

Elea013 :merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est sur qu'avec tout ça leur relation ne peut pas manquer de peps. Biz


	22. Idées noires

Réponses au review : autant vous le dire tout de suite la fin du chapitre précédent a été modifier par moi en deuxième lecture et de ce fait la scène dans la salle de bain des préfet m'était pas du tout prévu (menssa m'avait prévenu que vous la réclameriez, mais comme elle me la fait remarquer je suis un crétin) enfin bref maintenant après toute ces demande on se sent bien obliger de faire un geste donc on ne ces pas encore quand mais juste pour vous faire plaisir il y aura un out take pour cet scène qui a été introduite au dernier moment et qui normalement ne devait pas être traiter. Donc pas de salle de bain cette semaine mais un jours certainement le chapitre et néanmoins R mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même.

Virg05 : mais ou trouve tu l'inspiration pour tout ces magnifique compliment. Toi aussi continu comme ça tes review nous touche énormément :

Cecile rogue : a non ça c'est sur il non pas froid du tout (au yeux bien sur) . merci pour ta review et pour toi aussi plein de gros bisouchoux.

Larmes de pluie : pour le titre c'est menssa qu'il faut féliciter je le trouve vraiment excellent. Ne t'excuse je suis d'encore avec toi nous somme faible vis a vis de ce genre de chose. C'est sur que la c'est une sacrer diversion mais la l'histoire reprend avec sa part de mystère qui s'épaissi au plus on essai de l'éclairer. Biz

Lisaloup :mdr j'adore cette phrase . merci de me confirmer se que je sait déjà et que liv ni toujours je suis content de ne pas être le seul a l'avoir remarquer. Alors comme ça il paraît que avec liv vous traîner dans des bar douteux (petite cochonne vas). 21 chapitre déjà et toujours la même légèreté, le même style a la fois splendide et fluide, le...... ha ha au secours mais cheville vont exploser haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Bisou

Benelie : vite rebranche ton ventilo tu vas en avoir besoin et prévois de t'asseoir dans le réfrigérateur pour la suite de la fic. A très bientôt . bisou bisou

Ruperforever :trop bien ta review et un trop gros bisou pour toi (non c'est jamais trop gros un bisou)

Colonel S.S Parker : j'adore se mot Grandiose (l'ai-je déjà dit). Et encore une perverse je crois que vous aller pouvoir créer un club (contacte Lisa et liv elle sont membre d'office lol ). Désoler de t'avoir frustrer mais bon c'est signe que le chapitre était bien écrit. Bisou et a la semaine prochaine

Juju : merci voilà la suite :

Selphie451 : merci et bisou toi aussi tu est génial.

Guilderinette : oui mais ron et aussi irrésistible que Hermione est têtu alors forcement sa se compense . je comprend que tu soit un peu perdu je trouve que je chapitre réconfort et un peut ambigu mais nos deux tourtereau n'ont pas encore coucher ensemble . si tu regarde bien dans le chapitre réconfort il ne retire pas leur sous vêtement . il ne font que du tripotage très très très pousser.( enfin sa t'a donner une excuse pour relire). Merci et bisou

Witch-dark : ho ce n'est si méchant que ça pour ron je crois que beaucoup aimerai être a sa place. Voilà la suite bisou

Spikleslasheux : comme je l'ai dit pour la soirée il faudra attendre mais ça arrivera soyait en sur.

Dobbie : enfin de retour ! tu nous a manquer gspr que nous aussi on t'a manquer un peu. En plus tu avais manquer de sacrer chapitre. Bisou bisou

Pascal1980 : tout d'abord merci d'avoir review ce chapitre ainsi que se que tu avais « louper ». après 21 chapitre de lecture passionner je comprend que l'attente soit insupportable alors voilà tout de suite le chapitre pour ne plus de faire attendre. Bisou et a la prochaine

_**Lisez tous Price of Love de ILiv inParis**_

Disclaimer :tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

Idées noires 

Le jour venait de naître, Mars brillait intensément dans le ciel sans nuage. Harry était affalé dans un confortable fauteuil ocre devant le feu de la salle commune. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il leva sa main pour porter à sa bouche la bouteille de bierraubeurs qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve étrange, angoissant, oppressant...

_Oderint,dum metuant _

Il était debout au milieu d'une clairière emplis d'arbres morts, un manoir se dressait devant lui, il entendait les corbeaux crier au loin. Tout lui semblait étrangement familier, l'odeur de terre humide, le bruit du vent qui faisait battre les volets délabrés ...

_Oderint,dum metuant _

Ses mots dansaient dans son esprit, le narguant. Ils étaient gravés sur le dessus de la porte, les lettres d'un rouge sang se détachant sur les murs gris. Pourquoi cette phrase, cette devise ne voulait disparaître? Il n'avait rien vu d'autre que cette immense porte au lourd battant et ces quelques mots, aucune mort, aucun crime, pas de rire démoniaque, juste cette impression de mal suprême qui l'envahissait.

Il se sentait vide comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait, généralement la lumière lui rapportait le sourire. Le soleil faisait apparaître un baiser de Ginny, une lettre du professeur Lupin, l'amitié de Ron ou les réprimandes d'Hermione. Le jour, il se sentait heureux, sûr de ses capacités, confiant quand à l'issus de la guerre. Mais la nuit il doutait.

Il entendait la voix de Dumbledore, calme et apaisante lui révéler son avenir, lui apprendre que la vie de tous ce qu'il aimait était entre ces mains. Il se voyait mentir pour la première fois à ses amis ne leur révélant pas le contenu de la prophétie. Ses souvenirs plus que tout le rongeait. Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à faire ressurgir les pires instants de sa vie lors de ses leçon d'occlumenties. Il devenait puissant, le maître des potions ne parvenait plus à entrer dans son esprit, un seul souvenir lui restait accessible, toujours aussi vif et douloureux, il voyait Sirius tomber dans ce voile maudit. Il le voyait mourir lui qui restait si vivant dans son esprit, il s'attendait à voir sa tête apparaître en ce moment même dans les flammes de la cheminée, il passait des heures à contempler son dernier présent, il regardait son image se refléter dans le miroir cherchant un signe quelconque de son parrain.

Il baissa ses paupière pour évacuer les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux émeraudes, à la peine succédait toujours la colère. Cette colère devant l'injustice qui l'avait dévoré l'année auparavant n'était plus dirigé uniquement contre le seigneur des ténèbres, la meurtrière devait mourir. Ce désir de meurtre l'effrayait, il ne voulait pas tuer un être humain, il voulait les protéger mais elle était une créature qui méritait le pire des châtiments. Il frotta sa cicatrice légèrement douloureuse...

« Harry? »

Il releva la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait appris à apprécier ce que lui donnait la vie plutôt que de s'appesantir sur ce qu'elle lui retirait. Il regarda sa meilleur amie, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil, ses cheveux ébouriffés, vivante, présente. Elle regardait anxieusement sa cicatrice.

« Tout va bien Hermione. »

Elle s'apaisa immédiatement, descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait de la salle commune et s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de la bierraubeurre bientôt finie.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? » Malgré son mécontentement sa voix était douce et caressante. Harry plongea dans ses grands yeux caramels et une vague de réconfort déferla en lui.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. » Il s'étonna lui même, il parlait rarement de ses démons mais il avait besoin d'un conseil, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il faisait bien les choses, qu'il ne se trompait pas.

« Tu veux en parler? Si tu es ici si calme, c'est que ce rêve n'était pas sur Voldemort. »

Harry l'admirait pour sa bravoure à part lui, elle avait été la première à ne pas craindre son nom. Il baissa la tête, incertain avant de sentir sa main recouvrir la sienne.

« Tu peux tout me dire Harry ou parler à Ron. Nous sommes là pour toi même si on a l'air pris dans notre...relation, nous sommes tes amis avant tout. » Elle semblait inquiète.

« Je sais. » Harry ne se sentait pas seul, il aimait voir ses amis s'adorer, ils étaient pour lui le symbole de l'avenir.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait lui dévoiler, il aurait tellement voulu tout lui dire, pleurer sur son épaule, partager ce fardeau. Hermione était si intelligente, elle avait réponse à tout.

« M'as tu déjà caché quelque chose Hermione? »

Elle pouvait mentir et le rassurer ou dire la vérité et s'endormir tranquille. Elle avait du mal à dormir elle aussi, elle tournait tout les soirs les pages de ce petit livre cherchant l'illumination. Tout les matins, elle se réveillait avec l'envie de tout dévoiler, de courir vers Harry et de lui redonner l'espoir mais si elle avait tord, si il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire revenir... Les yeux d'Harry étaient encore hantés de la mort de Sirius, il ne survivrait pas à une autre déception. Il attendait une réponse, il cherchait un conseil.

« Oui, mais c'est pour ton bien. »

Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.

« Pour mon bien, si tu savais tout ce qu'on m'a caché pour mon bien. Chaque année une pièce du puzzle m'est dévoilé et je me rends compte que tout ce que je croyais vrai, tout ce en quoi j'avais confiance n'était que mensonge. Si tu me caches quelque chose, c'est plus pour ton bien que pour le mien. » Il avait dit tout cela dans un souffle, il semblait en colère mais il ne l'était pas vraiment après tout il aurait pu dire exactement la même chose qu'elle, il mentait pour leur bien.

« Je...Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je ... ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Donc tu ne trouves pas ça mal de mentir à ses amis? »

« Je...Je devrais te dire qu'il n'y a rien de pire mais se serait hypocrite. Pourquoi cette question? »

« Il y tellement de chose que je ne comprends pas, certaines chose qui ne collent pas...Une partie de moi voudrait t'en parler, vous en parler pour qu'on puisse comprendre ensemble mais mon amour pour vous me retient. » Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux essayant de lire en lui comme elle le faisait si bien avec Ron.

« Je comprends. » Elle retira sa main toujours posé sur la sienne. Elle se demandait quand tout cela était devenu si compliqué. Elle regrettait le temps où il partaient à trois se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité pour résoudre une énigme, ne craignant qu'une retenue de Russard.

« Hermione? »

« Oui. » Leur voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« Ce que tu me caches, est ce que ça bouleverserai ma vie? »

« Je crois que oui. » Elle enleva ses pantoufles et se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil.

« Alors merci de ne rien dire, elle est assez compliqué comme ça ma vie. » Un léger sourire se dessina au coin de lèvres d'Hermione, le premier depuis qu'elle était entré dans la pièce. Ironique, elle voulait qu'Harry se confie à elle, qu'il se soulage mais c'était elle qui allait mieux. Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle, essayant de reconnaître la petite fille tellement ennuyante qu'il avait rencontrer sur le Poudlard express.

« Je n'en revient toujours pas! »

« Quoi? »

« Vous avez mis le feu à la serre! » Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Ron a mis le feu à la serre. Je n'y suis pour rien. » Elle rougissait furieusement.

« Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu as gagné. »

« Les femmes sont bien plus forte et elles ont un self-contrôle naturel alors que vous les garçons vous n'écoutez que votre sexe! »

« Ginny ne... »

« Ginny est tout a fait d'accord. » Ils relevèrent tout deux la tête pour apercevoir la préfète de cinquième année descendre lourdement les marches. Ses longs cheveux étaient tressés, elle se frottaient les yeux comme un enfant grognon que l'on venait de réveiller.

« Que faite vous là tout les deux? Vous êtes très bruyant, vous avez réveiller Leslie.» Elle regardait tour à tour Hermione et Harry.

« On discutait, je crois que je vais vous laissez à deux. » Hermione se releva, embrassa Harry sur la joue lui chuchotant un rapide merci à l'oreille et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Ginny s'approcha du fauteuil d'Harry et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Herm attends! »

« Oui. »

« Que veux dire _ Oderint,dum metuant ? _»

« Harry, c'est du latin. Je te rappelle que tu utilise cette langue chaque fois que tu lances un sort! »

« Hermione, il est bientôt deux heures du matin. Répond juste à la question. »

« Quelque chose comme _« qu'ils nous haïssent pourvu qu'ils nous craignent » _»

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi cette question? »

« Pour rien, ça à juste traversé mon esprit. »

Hermione n'était pas dupe mais elle préféra se taire. Après un ultime bonne nuit, elle remonta dans sa chambre.

« Tu n'as pas fais de nouveau cauchemar, j'espère? » Ginny ébouriffait les cheveux désordonné d'Harry.

« Non... enfin rien de prophétique. » Harry s'étonnait toujours de sa capacité à retrouver le sourire lorsqu'elle était près de lui.

« Donc, je te retrouve seul devant un feu de cheminée extrêmement romantique avec une fille très mignonne... Si je ne savais pas qu'Hermione était folle du corps de mon frère, j'aurai presque pu être jalouse. » Harry glissa sa main dans ses longs cheveux, appréciant leur douceur.

« Personne ne peux te remplacer, Gin. » Malgré son sourire, son ton était sérieux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer avec elle, il était peu friand des jeux que Ron et Hermione ne cessaient d'inventer. Il l'aimait, il voulait l'embrasser ce n'était pas plus compliqué. Alors il l'embrassa, sans retenue, sans inhibition. Il avait fait des progrès depuis ce baiser ridicule sous le gui, il y avait un an de cela. Ginny s'accrocha à ses cheveux répondant avec passion à son baiser, elle avait les lèvres salées presque épicées. Harry était intoxiqué par ce goût qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Sa langue explora sa bouche presque violemment . Leur langue s'entrechoquaient, leurs lèvres se caressaient , leurs souffles se mélangeaient et quand le baiser cessa leurs regards ce croisèrent. dans leurs yeux ils portaient tout deux la flamme de la passion qui les consumait en cette instant comme à chaque instant depuis qu'il s'aimer . Les baisser reprirent ,tous plus fougueux et plus passionner que les précédents. Lui assis sur le canapé , elle à présent à califourchon sur lui et leurs corps séparés par la petite nuisette qu'elle portait. Elle s'approcha doucement de son oreille et y déposa ses motsd'une voix sensuelle, haletante et essoufflé :

« Tu sait ce soir la au square grimaud ce que m'a fait........ » elle marqua une pause diffusant son souffle chaud dans le cou du survivant et appréciant le contacte de son membre qui se redisait contre son ventre ; preuve évidente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, de l'effet qu'elle chercher en cette instant. Elle reprit :

« ce que tu m'a fait m'a rendu folle , si tu savait je ne pense plus qu'a ça ..... »

« si tu veux je ........ » Harry fut couper par la main de ginny qui s'était doucement poser sur ses lèvres.

« non ,non ,non monsieur Potter pas ce soir » poursuivit-elle de la voix la plus érotique qui soit.

« tu sort avec une weasley ne l'oublie pas et j'ai horreur du pouvoir que tu a pris sur moi » elle avait ponctuait chacun des mot de sa dernière phrase par des baiser qu'elle déposer le long de son cou. Le corps d'Harry au comble de son supplice se redisait a chacun d'eux.

« ce soir on remet les pendule a l'heure . c'est a mon tour de te rendre fou et a ton tour de sans cesse en vouloir encore » joignant le geste a la parole ginny glissa lentement des genou du survivant vers le sol sans qu'a aucun moment son regard azur ne quitte les grand yeux d'émeraude de harry.

« mais ginny si quelqu'un arrive....... » mais la encore il fut couper par la main de ginny qui cette fois s'était doucement posé sur son boxer.

Même a travers le tissu il pouvait sentir la chaleur que diffuser la peau blanche , presque diaphane, de ginny. Son esprit ne réagissait plus qu'a l'appel de ses sens , il était hypnotiser par le lent mouvement de cette petite main qui le caressait et par la profondeur de ces yeux empli de désir qui le fixait comme pour ce repaître avec délice de la moindre de ces réaction , du moindre de ses soupirs. Mais quand cette petite main ce glissa dans son boxer , le contacte quasi brûlant entre leur peau le ramena a la réalité ; celle du désir qui le submergeait et qui ne trouverai le repos que dans l'aboutissement de la douce torture que sa petite amie semblait prendre grand plaisir a lui infliger. Doucement elle fit glissait le seul et unique vêtement d'Harry le long des cuisse musclé et le jeta au sol libérant l'érection impressionnante contenu par le boxer de harry qui ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Ginny entoura son sexe de sa main et commença un lent vas et vient. elle était agenouiller entre les jambes du survivant et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse toujours en le fixant et en prenant un air faussement triste, lui dit d'une voix toute innocente.

« oh le pauvre ! il devait être tout serrer la dedans » une fois de plus elle senti Harry se tendre sous ses doigt.

Sa langue commença par glissait le long de la cuisse de son petit amis alors que sa main poursuivait ses délicieuse caresses. Elle remonta le plus doucement possible jusqu'à ses testicule qu'elle lécha avec application avant de continuait son ascension en faisant glissait sa langue le long du sont sexe gonflait de désir. Arrivé en haut elle taquina un long moment son gland , le caressant langoureusement , puis l'emprisonna entre ses lèvres si douce . elle enfonça son sexe le plus profondément qu'il lui était possible dans sa bouche et toute en s'aidant de sa main continuait ses vas et viens dans un rythme cette fois bien plus soutenu . Harry n'en pouvais plus et ne cesser de se cambrer sous les effleurement , les caresse et les sucions des lèvres de sa ginny . chacun des aller et venus de sa bouche autour de son sexe diffuser en lui une vague de plaisir qui aller bientôt le submerger.

« attention gin ..... hum... je vais »

mais ginny voulait prolonger encore un peu cette instant ou elle le sentait si fragile entre ces doigt ses seconde ou son pouvoir sur lui était telle qu'elle aurai put lui demander n'importe quoi . elle ralenti juste assez son mouvement pour que la pression baisse d'un cran mais soit maintenue en suspend.

« je sait » lui dit-elle simplement avec un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre la ou elle l'avait laisser.

Il ne fallu que quelques seconde pour que ginny ne porte Harry jusque l'orgasme et pour que son plaisir ne se repende en quelque jet de liquide amer et salée. L'esprit encore embrumer par la jouissance Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit a ses pied une ginny visiblement satisfaite qui passer sur ses lèvres sa langue que Harry qualifierai a présent comme étant non seulement douce mais aussi très habile. Elle essuya les quelque gouttes de sperme qui était sur sa joue avec son doigt et le lécha de façon très suggestive ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de refaire durcir le membre d'Harry qu'elle tenait toujours dans son autre main.

« encore ? » lui demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa petite voix innocente.

Harry soupira et la tira vers lui pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément avant de répondre.

« Si tu veux me tuer oui mais si c'est pour me faire plaisir..... »

« et si c'est pour me faire plaisir a moi » l'érection de Harry reparti de plus belle

« si c'est pour te faire plaisir a toi il faudra de me laisser souffler un petit quart heure question que la plus belle nuit de ma vie ne soit pas la dernier parce que tu n'aura fait avoir un crise cardiaque »

ils sourirent tout les deux a la remarque du survivant et recommencèrent a s'embrasser.

« dans un quart d'heure je serai dans mon lit et toi aussi » elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et pris la direction de son dortoir « et j'espère qu'après ça tu fera de beau rêve cette fois ».

Harry lui souri en guise d'acquiescement « bonne nuit gin »

« bonne nuit Harry » puis elle pris cette fois une voix faussement outrée et lui lança avant de partir « et rhabille toi enfin tu te rend compte quelqu'un pourrai te voir » .

« mais c'est toi qui...... ! » mais ginny était déjà rentré dans son dortoir en riant.

Harry se leva et rit a son tour en ramassant ses vêtement . il enfila son boxer et partie le cœur léger vers sa chambre il lança un dernier regard vers la porte par la quel la silhouette fine de ginny venait de disparaître et murmura pour lui même.

« je t'aime »

Ouf ! c'était chaud là. Alors petit sondage qui est la plus cochonne ma ginny ou la Hermione de menssa (les ex aequo sont bien sur accepter). Le prochain chapitre c'est l'action qui est au programme alors se qui l'attendait vont enfin être satisfait. Merci a tous pour vos review , continuer de nous encourager. Bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine .

Billy et Menssa

PS : pour ce qui nous réclame ardemment la suite de changement ( si si je vous jure il y en a ) je ne peut hélas pas vous dire quand elle arrivera car le temps nous manque mais elle arrivera sa je peut vous le jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde ( ta intérêt a écrire maintenant menssa , c'est ta tête qui est en jeu).


	23. La maîtrise des éléments

Reponses aux reviews :

Bonjour tout le monde alors cette semaine, c'est un long chapitre fais entièrement par billy. Je vous prie de l'excusez pour les fautes d'orthographe, il n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre mais moi je trouve qu'il y a des trucs très drôle, enfin vous verrez.

On commence a avoir du mal à suivre la publication mais on essaye de faire le mieux que l'on peux. Merci beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews et pour avoir répondu au petit sondage. Je crois que Ginny l'emporte mais de peu, il est dans sa nature d'être cochonne tandis qu'Hermione se laisse emporté. Encore merci et à la semaine prochaine.

Mister G: Et oui en cours il faut le faire mais je crois que c'est parce qu'elle était très en colère et avait très envie de gagner. Merci et à bientôt.

Siriously Sirius: Merci pour tout ses compliments malheureusement pour toi qui aime les scènes R; il n'y en a pas cette semaine mais elle sont loin d'être finit, c'est juste qu'on a besoin d'avancer dans l'intrigue. Ron et Hermione vont conclure et Harry et Ginny aussi ne t'en fait pas. Bisous.

Pascale 1980: Très bonne analyse des couples je trouve, je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir l'avis d'autres personnes sur mes couples favoris parce que parfois j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde contre la foule de sympathisants Harry/ Hermione ou Hermione/draco. Enfin, il y a un petit havre de paix ici parmi les reviewers qui rassure mon cœur meurtrit. Ravie que la fic te plaise, les événements vont commencer à se précipiter. Pour la suite la voilà et encore merci pour toutes ses reviews. Bisous.

Benelie: Merci pour ton vote en ma faveur en fait c'est plus un petit défi entre moi et Billy mais il faut avouer que rendre cochonne Hermione c'est plus dur que rendre cochonne Ginny. Enfin je pleure ma défaite. Bisous et à Bientôt.

Ilivinparis: Très chère liv, je devrai t'en vouloir d'exposer ma vie privé comme ça mais je te pardonne parce qu'apparemment tu ne fais que te venger.

Pour ce qui est des fantasmes d'écolière, en effet ils sont très présent mais j'en suis l'unique responsable dans ce chapitre. Pour aimer le R je plaide coupable, j'adore le R, ça ne fais pas toute l'histoire mais sans un peu de cochonnerie se n'est pas pareil, Price of love en ai un excellent exemple.

À ce propos plutôt que de foncer dans les beaux gosses avec tes rollers, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la traduction.( moi aussi j'ai mes sources. ) Bisous, à bientôt et merci pour les deux reviews.

Selphie451: Girlpower! Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Elles se valent, Hein. Bon moyen de ne pas se mouiller mais au moins ça contente tout le monde. À la semaine prochaine.

Menssa: Je ne vais pas me répondre à moi même.

Ryan: Bonjour, je ne me souviens pas de toi, serait tu un nouveau lecteur. Alors bienvenue en espérant te voir chaque semaine. Bisou à bientôt.

Cecile Rogue: Bisouchoux à toi aussi. Merci pour ton vote et tes compliments. À la semaine prochaine.

Virg05: Merci, merci, merci. Bonne vacance et à bientôt.

Lisaloup: dsl pour toi pas de R cette semaine mais il faut bien faire avancer les choses. Ne t'inquiète pas ça reviendra bien vite. J'adorerai pouvoir aller dans les bars louche mais billy me permet pas. Bisous à bientôt.

rupertforever: Fan de rupert Grint je te salue. Nous sommes rare dans ce monde emplis de daniel Radcliff. Et oui pas de Ron et Hermione dans ce chapitre mais ils reviennent dans ce chapitre mais pas pour du R. La suite la voilà. Bisous.

Elea 013: J'ai déjà donné mon avis sur ta fic que j'ai trouvé extra. Pour changement j'en suis au tiers du prochains chapitre et je ne sais même pas commet il va finir, c'est la première fois que j'écrit comme ça et c'est plutôt marrant. Pas de chaud cette semaine mais ça arrive. Gros bisous à toi aussi.

Larmes de pluie: C'est vrai que c'est à peine tiède et ça me fais toujours rougir quand vous dîtes que Ginny est cochonne enfin. Merci pour tout tes encouragement, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, à la semaine prochaine.

**_Lisez tous Price of Love de ILiv inParis_**

Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling La maîtrise des éléments 

Leur organisation était à présent bien rodée et leur rythme de croisière était depuis longtemps atteint les semaines se succédaient au rythme des entraînements aux combats, de l'étude théorique et de la dissimulation du transplanage ainsi que bien sur, les entraînements de Quidditch pour les garçons et les heures d'étude à la bibliothèque pour Hermione ; question de survie !. Ce soir encore le trio s'était donné rendez-vous assez tard dans la salle sur demande qui pour l'occasion était devenu un vaste hangar jalonné d'épaisses colonnes. Pour nos héros cette salle représentait à la fois l'avantage de grandir en volume à volonté de façons à ce qu'ils puissent exprimer tous leur pouvoir mais elle leur permettait aussi de matérialiser leur élément dans un endroit ou il était totalement absent . Le fait de pouvoir faire jaillir du néant leur élément serai un avantage certain s'il en venait à devoir combattre Voldemort au fin fond d'une crypte putride . Il était 23h23 et Ron et Hermione attendaient le survivant qui avait une fois de plus du retard.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? ça fait bientôt une demi heure qu'on l'attend, il ne lui est quand même pas arrivé quelque chose ? Pas à Poudlard ? »

« Tu es pressée qu'il arrive toi ? » Lui répondit Ron entre deux des nombreux baisers qu'il déposait le long de son cou.

« Ron ......on est venu ici pour s'entraîner pas pour...... »

Mais Hermione baissa les bras lorsque les lèvres du rouquin vinrent frôler la peau tendre juste derrière son oreille et que sa langue alla doucement taquiner le lobe de celle ci. Elle pris son visage entre ses mains et enfonça ses doigts dans l'épaisse crinière rousse avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Assise sur l'énorme table en bois Hermione avait emprisonné les lèvres de Ron entre les sienne et son bassin entre ses longues jambes. Leur étreinte se resserrait à chaque fois que leurs langues se touchaient , s'effleuraient , se caressaient. La porte qui claqua violemment les fit sursauter et se séparer.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez commencé l'entraînement sans moi. » Leur lança Harry la voix pleine de sarcasme et l'humeur maussade.

« Oui ... enfin non je veux dire heu nous t'attendions » Lui répondit Ron tout en reboutonnant sommairement sa chemise.

« Je vois ça » Rétorqua-t-il le ton toujours acerbe à Ron, puis il se tourna vers Hermione « J'ai à te parler miss-j'organise-tout. » Et il claqua sur la table le bout de parchemin ou était noté son emploie du temps revu et corrigé par la jeune sorcière. « Alors regardons un peu cette chose ; cours , occlumentie , devoir , transplanage , entraînement , Quidditch , transplanage , Quidditch , devoir , re entraînement , re oclummencie etc ect, t'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ??? » Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par Harry qui continuait son discours toujours aussi énervé « Non ! Bien sur tu ne vois pas . Et Ginny tu la met ou dans tout ça .» Hermione entama à nouveau une réponse mais fut encore une fois coupée par le survivant « Ho mais bien sur excuse moi de m'énerver. Je peux bien la caser entre le cour de potion et l'entraînement de Quidditch tu m'as laissé cinq minutes de battement ... Ho bien sur quoi que l'on fasse on devra le faire en courrant dans les couloirs sinon je risque de me mettre en retard sur l'horaire » La brune amorça de plus belle une réplique mais ne fut même pas surprise d'être une fois de plus interrompu. « C'est vrai , c'est vrai .Vous aussi vous avez un emploie du temps chargé..... » Continua-t-il , la voie faussement compatissante avant de reprendre pratiquement en criant « Mais vous au moins tout ce que vous faite vous le faite à deux et je sais très bien en quoi consiste vos soit disant devoir de préfet » Harry s'arrêta essouffler et tenta de reprendre son souffle sous le regard médusé de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« C'est bon t'as fini » Lui dit calmement Hermione.

Le survivant sembla soudainement comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire et se laissa glisser au sol le long du mur en prononçant un « Hooooooo je suis désolé » sincère cette fois.

« Bon bun explique nous ce qui t'arrive maintenant. Tu ne nous avait plus fait ce coup la depuis ta première arrivée au square Grimaud » Lui lança le rouquin en s'asseyant à ces cotés.

« C'est Ginny , j'ai encore une fois du la laisser tomber et j'ai encore une fois du trouver une excuse minable pour pouvoir venir »

« Une excuse ??? Mais je croyais que tu allais lui cacher le transplanage mais pas le fait que tu t'entraînais au combat . » Le questionna Hermione qui avait aussi rejoint le survivant sur le sol.

« Oh pitié Hermione c'est le sang de Molly Weasley qui coule dans ses veines ; demande à Ron si il y avait une chance que j'ai toujours ma langue pour vous parler si je lui avais dit « Désolé Ginny chérie mais je préfère aller faire le zouave avec mes amis plutôt que de passer une soirée romantique, que je te refuse depuis presque deux semaines, avec toi » »

A la grimace sans équivoque que faisait Ron dans le dos d'Harry, Hermione compris que le survivant avait raison.

« Ne t'inquiète pas bientôt on aura réussi à transplaner et sa libérera des créneaux et puis en attendant on peu espacer les entraînements . Ginny est la meilleur chose qui te soit arrivée on ne va pas gâcher cela »

« Et à titre purement indicatif quel excuse tu lui a donné pour ce soir ??? » Lui demanda Ron

« Je lui ai dit que Rogue m'avait mis une retenue ; la quatrième depuis le début de la semaine . Elle était tellement furieuse que j'ai du la retenir d'aller se plaindre directement 0 Dumbledore . C'est pour ça que je suis en retard ,elle parler même de créer le RALEUR »

« Le RALEUR ????? » Intervint Hermione.

« Le Rassemblement Alliant Les Elèves Ulcérés par Rogue »

Il se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre leur sérieux.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut être penser à s'entraîner maintenant » Lança Hermione encore à moitié prise dans son fou rire à ces deux compagnons encore plus effondrés qu'elle.

« Tu as raison » Dirent-ils en essayant en vain de reprendre leur calme mais le regard Mc gonagallien de Hermione qui avait retrouvé son sérieux les firent retrouver le leur.

« Bon voilà pour changer de d'habitude je pense que maintenant que l'on arrive tous plus ou moins à maîtriser notre pouvoir il serai bien de ce battre entre nous pour améliorer nos capacités réel de combat »

« Tu veux dire des duels ? Entre nous ? »

« Oui tout a fait c'est ça alors qui........ »

« MOI ............CONTRE HARRY » Ron qui voulait à tout pris évitait un duel face à sa petite amie venait sans s'en rendre compte de hurler , faisant sursauter Harry et Hermione qui à présent le regardaient comme s'il était complètement fou.

« Bun quoi je veux juste ..... me mesurer au survivant » Dit-il pour reprendre contenance.

« Heu....si tu veux Ron ... si tu veux mais je crois qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de crier pour ça » Hermione paressait dubitative face à l'attitude de son petit copain mais laissa tomber pour le moment et alla les rejoindre au centre de la pièce où le deux amis ce préparaient au match.

Ron se mis torse nu pour être plus à l'aise et sorti sa lame de son fourreau alors que de son coté Harry s'assura que sa cote de maille était bien en place et que sa baguette était en parfait état de fonctionner.

« Donc les règles sont les suivantes. C'est un vrai combat tout les coups sont permis ; baguette, élément , épée et le corps à corps si vous y tenait , essayait juste de ne pas vous entretuez ça ferai trop plaisir à l'autre affreux. »

« Ha oui et pas de coup bas non plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Ajouta Ron.

« Tu as raison mon chéri je risque en effet d'avoir besoin de ça » dit-elle à Ron avec un sourire coquin avant de repartir vers son livre de sort d'une démarche chaloupée sous les yeux d'un Ron tout rouge qui ne pouvait quitter des yeux les formes féminines exquises de sa petite amie.

_Expeliarmus_ l'épée de Ron lui échappa des mains et alla se planter droit dans le sol à un mètre de lui. Surpris le rouquin ne put rien faire et se retrouva désarmé devant Harry qui pointait sur lui sa baguette encore fumante du sort lancé.

« Règle numéro un Weasley : Pendant un combat on ne quitte jamais son adversaire des yeux »

Ron retourna à Harry son sourire moqueur et lui balança avec rage une énorme boule de feu que Harry évita de justesse garce à un sort de protection. L'écran de fumée provoqué par l'attaque permis à Ron de reprendre possession de son arme .

« Règle numéro deux Potter : Après avoir réussi un bon coup on achève le travaille au lieu de faire de l'esprit » Et a peine eut-il fit sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur le survivant , épée dressée vers le ciel pour l'abattre violemment sur lui.

_Protego_ le sort était parfait et le dôme de protection bleuté se dressa entre lui et Ron mais celui ci fut tranché comme une simple feuille de papier par la lame du rouquin qui après l'avoir traversé vint frapper de toute sa puissance le torse d'Harry qui fut projeter à plusieurs mètres du point d'impacte.

« Harry ce sort est sensé protéger des autres sorts et pas d'un coup d'épée. Tien essai plutôt ça je les modifié. » Hermione griffonna quelque mot sur un bout de papier et le jeta à Harry qui retrouva son sourire triomphant après l'avoir lu.

« HE !! Je te rappelle que c'est avec moi que tu sort »

« Et alors je te rappelle que c'est lui que voldemord a déjà essayé de tuer quatre fois »

« C'est vrai mais c'est pas une raison »

« Mais enfin mon amour de toute façon tu es bien plus fort que lui »

Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué la pointe de sarcasme qui teintait la voix d'Hermione afficha soudainement la tête du garçon le plus heureux du monde. « C'est vrai ??? Enfin je veux dire . oui c'est vrai ! » il se remit en position d'attaque face à Harry près à le renvoyer au tapie « Aller à nous deux ».

Ron se rua sur le survivant afin de réitérer le coup qu'il lui avait porté il y a quelques minutes. _Protego maxima_ cet fois ci le dôme ne fut pas bleu mais d'une couleur gris argent qui aurait fait trembler lupin pendant des semaines entières et quand la lame de Ron s'abatis ,celui ci ne se déchira pas mais repoussa l'épée dans le bruit retentissant du choc d'un métal contre un métal. Ron chancela et manqua de peut la chute , entraîné par son épée que le dôme avait repoussé aussi violemment quel l 'avait percuté. Harry abrité derrière le dôme de protection qu'il avait maintenu par crainte de représailles immédiate affichait un sourire triomphant au rouquin qui une fois la surprise passée lui renvoya le même sourire au grand étonnement du survivant. Ayant repris son équilibre il porta sur le dôme exactement le même coup mais quand il fut à nouveau stoppé , la lame devenu soudainement incandescente enveloppa de flamme brûlante l'intégralité de la barrière magique d'Harry. Prisonnier dans ses propres défenses, assiégé par le feu dévastateur de son meilleur ami, Harry commençait déjà à suffoquer. Son dôme à l'aspect métallique en avait aussi les propriétés ; toute les propriétés y compris celle de conduire la chaleur et le mur d'argent qui l'entourer était à présent chauffé à blanc . Il devait sortir de là même s'il ne voyait pas comment faire pour briser sa protection sans que l'épée de Ron ne vienne l'assommer. Alors que la solution la plus simple qui était d'abandonner ne lui venait pas a l'esprit Harry se concentra sur son élément afin te tenter sa dernière chance dans un plan totalement farfelu. Autour de ses mains s'étaient formés deux grosses boules de terre boueuses et compactes et quand elle furent suffisamment grosse à son goût, il mis fin à son sort et libera le coup de Ron. Harry vit l'épée du rouquin s'abattre sur lui, il tenta le tout pour le tout et arrêta le lame à main nu , enfin pas tout à fait car en réalité l'épée s'était enlisé dans la boue qu'il avait fait apparaître auparavant. Il était aussi surpris que content d'avoir réussi son coup mais tout bien réfléchi il n'était pas vraiment plus avancé car maintenant même s'il tenait l'arme de Ron il avait les deux bras occupés et ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger. Ron tout d'abord un peu décontenancé par la parade de son ami se rendit lui aussi vite compte du ridicule de la situation dans la quel il s'était mise. Le rouquin se contenta de lâcher d'un coup son épée et de profiter du déséquilibre qu'il avait provoquer chez Harry pour l'attraper au cou et lui frictionner le crane ,amicalement mais avec vigueur.

« Alors c'est qui qui a gagné ? C'est qui le plus fort? »

Harry qui se débattait comme un diable mais qui riait tout autant que sont meilleur ami répondit d'une voix essoufflé « C'est bon .C'est toi...... ; c'est toi qui a gagner ».

Relevant la tête de son bouquin Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser en les regardant Merlin !! Mais deux meilleur ami ont cinq ans d'age mental et en plus l'un deux et mon petit ami puis elle se leva pour une fois de plus remettre au travail ses deux gamins préférés.

« Bon aller la on se motive on a encore du boulot . C'est à mon tour maintenant je me bat avec le grand vainqueur ! »

« NON ! » Encore une fois Ron avait hurlé sans s'en rendre compte. « Non parce que....... » Il lançait à Harry un regard paniqué pour qu'il l'aide à trouver une excuse valable mais la tête déconcertée que lui faisait Harry démontrait clairement qu'il n'avait rien compris. Ce n'était pourtant pas dur à comprendre s'il la battait elle serai peut être blessée tout du moins dans son amour propre donc s'il gagner en fin de compte il perdait et s'il perdait et bien c'était pareil il perdait.

« Ronald Weasley serais-tu par hasard en train de m'éviter ? » à présent Hermione le fixer d'un air qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

« Non pas du tout....enfin c'est pas ça c'est juste que....... »

« Que tu ne veux pas te battre contre moi ! » Acheva Hermione à la place de son petit ami qui sentait la tempête arriver et qui cherchait déjà désespérément un moyen de s'en tirer.

« Mais Hermione comprend moi.....c'est normal que je ne veuille pas taper à coup d'épée sur ma petite amie »

« Ha bon et pourquoi ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec le regard noir et les bras croisés, attendant une réponse qui quel qu'elle soit ne lui conviendrai pas.

Ron frissonna à l'idée que même sa mère le terrifiait moins quand elle faisait ça.

« Bun c'est que ..enfin tu vois ..je veux dire que dans la mesure ou..... enfin non c'est plutôt que..... » Au plus il s'embrouillait , au plus le regard d'Hermione devenait menaçant et au plus son regard l'oppressait au plus il s'embrouillait.

« Ronald ! » ça y est , elle l'avait fait. Elle venait de prononcer son prénom dans le grincement lent d'une voix démontrant tout son agacement. Cette fois il était fichu. La seul carte qui pouvait encore le sauver à présent était celle de la sincérité et son regard de chien battu qui en six année de dispute n'avait du fonctionner que deux fois.

« Tu as raison je ne veut pas me battre avec toi mais c'est juste parce que j'ai trop peur de te faire mal, tu comprend tu paraît si fragile et si douce » il passa sa mais dans les cheveux de la brune comme pour joindre le geste a la parole.

« Ho Ron ......» Lui répondit-elle ,contre tout attente, avec sa voix la plus douce , entamant avec lui une étreinte. « Ce que tu dit est si........ » Ron n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle mais il semblait bien avoir échappé au courroux de sa petite amie.

« Si gentil ? Si prévenant ? Si attendrissant ? » Tenta-t-il , rassuré par le fait quel soit dans ses bras.

« Non je dirai plutôt, si macho et sur de toi que j'ai envie de te baffer. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas moi qui vais te blesser, tête de scrout à pétard ? » Lui cria-t-elle en lui frappant le bras sans ménagement.

« Aie ! Mais..... »

« Mais quoi ? Je suis une fille ? Je suis très forte pour étudier mais pas pour me battre ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais t'en tirer comme ça ? Aller en piste Weasley montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre et tu n'as pas intérêt à retenir tes coups sinon tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure tu peux me croire »

Ron suivi Hermione vers le centre de la pièce, la tête baissée et le pas traînant comme un gamin qui viendrai de se faire gronder par sa maman. Il se placèrent face à face à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. La brune paraissait nettement plus prête à en découdre que le rouquin qui n'eu même pas le temps de réagir avant qu'un énorme bloc de glace ne le projette violemment à terre. Le second lui arriva lui aussi en pleine face mais cette fois Ron l'avait vu venir. Il fit jaillir de la paume de sa main une gigantesque flamme qui en un instant fit fondre la glace avant son objectif. Cependant il évita le choc de la glace mais pas la trombe d'eau qu'il avait lui même créer et qui l'arrosa des pieds à la tête.

« Ahahaha ! Très réussi comme parade » se moqua Hermione qui de tout évidence lui en voulait toujours.

Ron vexé se leva d'un bon « D'accord tu le prends comme ça ? tu veux un vrai duel et bien tu vas l'avoir, essaie un peu de relancer tes glaçons pour voir »

« Puisque tu insistes » Rétorqua-elle avant de lui porter la même attaque que Ron tenta de stopper de la même façon, mais cette fois ci , le souffle incandescent n'était pas chaud mais brûlant et le bloc de glace au lieu de fondre le vaporisa littéralement.

« Alors on rigole moins maintenant ? » Cette fois c'était elle qui était blessée dans son amour propre et sous le coup de la colère, elle déchaîna sur Ron toute sa puissance en lui jetant sans un seul moment de répit des dizaines et des dizaines de projectile givrés. De son coté Ron s'appliquait à vaporiser tous ce qui était à sa porté sous les yeux d'Harry qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient déchaînés à ce point. Peu à peu la pièce se rempli de vapeur ce qui rendis la visibilité quasi nul. Pourtant Harry continuait à entendre les attaques se lançaient à l'aveuglette dans l'épais brouillard jusqu'à ce qu'un lourd silence ne s'abatte soudain sur la salle. Apparemment quelqu'un avait gagné mais qui ? La réponse vint quand derrière le rideau brumeux apparu l'ombre des combattants. Comme celles-ci se trouvé à l'endroit d'ou Hermione attaquait, Harry supposa que Ron avait profité de l'écran de fumé pour prendre Hermione à revers et il supposait bien. En effet l'atmosphère qui s'éclaircissait de plus en plus laissa doucement apparaître la silhouette d'Hermione enveloppée dans les bras de Ron dont la main droite tenait son épée prudemment posé sous la gorge d'Hermione et dont la main gauche planquait sur le ventre de la brune la tenait collé contre son torse. Harry avait vu juste car Ron dans le dos d'Hermione la tenait à ça merci. Quand la vapeur se dissipa totalement , Harry pu constater qu'au milieu du champs de bataille , le seul combat visible était celui des langues de nos deux tourtereaux qui menaient une lutte à la fois tendre et effréné dans un baisser fougueux.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! vous ne savez faire que ça ou quoi ? Si ça avait été un mange mort vous ne l'auriez quand même pas arrêté de cette façon ? »

Arrêtant le baisser mais ne lâchant pas sa prise Ron s'adressa à Harry d'une voix qui se voulait celle d'un guerrier sans pitié. « Si ça avait été un mange mort ça aurait plutôt été ça. » Et s'appliquant bien pour ne pas la blesser il fit lentement glisser sa lame le long de son cou et sectionna d'un coup net le cordon qui maintenait sa cape qui reposait à présent sur le sol.

« Et moi si ça avait été un mange mort ça aurait plutôt était ça. » A peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase et sans que Ron n'eu le temps de faire un geste, Hermione décocha un violent coup de coude à l'estomac du rouquin qui le souffle coupé n'eu aucune chance de parer la deuxième attaque de sa petite amie qui le fit basculer vers l'avant par un puissant mouvement de hanche. Ron tomba lourdement au sol , sur le dos et le visage complètement déconcerter.

« _terme de judo que je t'es demander »_

Le visage d'Harry était aussi figé que celui de Ron qui était resté au sol.

« Bun quoi faite pas cette tête je vous avez dit que je devais travailler le corps à corps »

Toujours pas de réaction de la part des garçons stupéfaits.

« Bon quand vous vous en serai remit on pourra peut être passer au match suivant »

Harry sorti de sa torpeur et se baissa pour relever son meilleur ami.

« Je sais pas toi mais quand elle est comme ça elle me fait presque peur » chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

« Ho oui je l'adore mais là elle me terrifie » Ron se leva garce à la main tendu d'Harry.

« Alors les mecs on se bouge » déclara soudainement Hermione d'une voix pleine d'énergie et en tapant dans ses mains provoquant au passage un léger mouvement de recule chez ses deux amis. « Je crois que pour le prochain combat se serai bien que Ron et moi se battions contre toi. »

« A deux contre moi ! »

« Tout à fait , si on veut que tu sois près pour affronter l'autre affreux. Il faut bien que tu sois capable de venir à bout de deux sorciers débutants comme nous. »

« C'est pas une raison et puis en plus vous etes loin d'être des débutants j'ai même pas réussi à battre Ron tout à l'heure »

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour être meilleur et plus concentré que tout à l'heure »

« Non il n'en et pas question. Comment veux tu que je m'en sorte entre vos éléments , tes sort bizarre et inconnu et son épée gigantesque »

« Oh bon sang Harry arrête de faire ton petit joueur , tu ne veux tout de même pas que ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière au ministère se reproduise. » la voix d'Hermione se coupa net quand elle se rendis compte de ce qu'elle avait osé dire. Le silence le plus lourd et pesant de tout les temps venait de s'abattre autour d'eux comme le voile de tristesse qui brouillait à présent les yeux du survivant. « Oh par Merlin , je suis désolé Harry c'est pas se que je voulait dire je..... »

Harry au bord des larmes lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main. « Si Hermione c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire et.....et tu avais raison » maintenant une larmes roulait le long de sa joue « Il faut que je m'entraîne et il faut que je m'entraîne dure pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir le battre et ....... Pourvoir la battre » Harry serrait tellement son poing que ses jointures en étaient blanche. Un nouveau silence c'était installer alors que Ron et Hermione tentaient une approche pour aller réconforter Harry qui évita poliment leur étreinte en prenant le chemin de la zone de combat.

« Tu sais Harry on est pas obligé de.... » Hésita Ron qui pris la parole pour la première fois depuis près de cinq minutes.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui fait ton petit joueur maintenant .Aurais-tu peur que je prenne ma revanche ? » Lança un Harry moqueur à son meilleur ami. Il affichait sur son visage un sourire , certes forcé mais un sourire quand même, se qui rassura Ron qui comprenant le message décida de reprendre le cour de l'entraînement comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

« D'accord alors en garde Potter. » . Les trois sorciers face à face se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues secondes quand soudain Harry se détendit et relâcha d'un coup toute sa concentration.

« Et voilà j'ai gagné » Déclara Harry qui regarder quasiment hilare, les deux mines ahuries devant lui .

« Mais qu'est que....... » Entamèrent ensemble les deux tourtereaux avant de comprendre qu'ils avaient beau essayer d'avancer , leurs jambes elles restaient incontestablement soudées au sol. Un sol qui semblait les submerger peu à peu à la manière de sables mouvants.

« Attend un peu tu vas voir ! » Déclara Hermione en cherchant sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que celle ci était resté au sol après que Ron ne l'en ai débarrassé. « Ron mais qu'est que tu peut être stupide on vas perdre à cause de toi. » s'emporta telle alors que Harry riait toujours et que Ron ne paressait pas du tout d'accord avec sa petite amie.

« Comment ça de ma faute tu n'avais qu'à penser à la ramasser . Et puis je te ferai remarquer que pour une sorcière intelligente comme toi , commencer un combat sans même vérifier que tu as ta baguette c'est un peu léger. » Il s 'arrêta et regarda droit dans les yeux Hermione qui bouillait de rage et qui semblait aussi surprise que lui qu'il soit intrépide au point de lui répondre ainsi. Néanmoins ne pouvant soutenir se regard furieux très longtemps il baissa les yeux et trouva vite un moyen de se faire pardonner ce soudain et insensés acte de courage.

« Mais enfin tu as peut être raison quand même... tien prend ma baguette et ....sans rancune » Sa phrase s'acheva sur un peu rire nerveux qui était au départ sensés détendre l'atmosphère et il tendit à Hermione sa baguette. _Expeliarmus _la baguette échappa des mains de Ron et alla droit dans celle d'Harry .

« Oups » dit timidement Ron s'attendant se coup si à littéralement se faire frapper mais même si elle détestait par dessous tout perdre Ron l'avait toujours fait craquer avec ce genre de réaction et la situation était bien trop drôle pour quel résiste au fou rire qui avait repris harry.

« Aller avouez votre défaite comme ça je vous libère et on pourra tous aller se coucher » Lança Harry qui riait encore à moitié.

« Pas si vite mon vieux » Lui répondit Hermione qui cessa en un instant de rire « Je crois plutôt que nous sommes devant un match nul ».

« Comment ? Tu plaisante la j'espère .Vous me pouvez plus bouger d'un pouce alors que moi ....... » Harry tenta de marcher mais en vain.

« Alors que toi non plus tu ne peux plus te déplacer » Compléta Hermione qui venait d'emprisonner les jambes du survivant dans la glace.

La baguette de Harry se mit soudain à rougir et à chauffer au point qu'il du la jeter sous la douleur de la brûlure. Ron ajouta alors « Et toi non plus tu n'as plus de baguette pour te défendre ».

« Tout bien réfléchi je dirais même que c'est nous qui avons gagné » Hermione d'un léger geste de la main fit remonter d'un cran l'emprise de la glace qui gelait Harry jusqu'à mis cuisse « maintenant je serai toi je nous libérai tout de suite parce que si la glace remonte encore je connaît une jolie petite rouquine qui vas être très malheureuse. » Le sous entendu dans la phrase d'Hermione n'eu pas un effet immédiat mais quand ces mots firent tilt dans la tête du survivant celui ci s'empressa de libérer ces deux adversaires.

Ron et Hermione commencèrent à avancer vers Harry un sourire victorieux aux lèvres ,s'apprêtant de tout évidence à profiter de la situation pour le taquiner un moment._ IMPEDIMENTA _le corps des deux tourtereaux fut irrémédiablement arraché du sol et propulsé à travers la pièce , les laissant un peu sonnés sur le plancher froid et permettant à Harry de se libérer des ses entraves. Il se retourna vers la porte pour connaître l'identité de son sauveur et fut complètement abasourdit de trouver Ginny dans l'encadrure de la porte , la baguette encore fumante.

« Merci ma chérie ce coup ci je ne m'en serai pas sortie » _petrificus totali _Harry se figea en un instant et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Alors comme ça on a été collé par Rogue ??? A ce que je vois non seulement c'est une retenu collective mais en plus Rogue est devenu très indulgent dans ses sanctions. Je te prévient Potter là tu as fait une grave erreur alors demain c'est dîner aux chandelles et soirée entièrement consacré à ta petite amis que tu as intérêt à satisfaire pleinement si tu veut te rattraper . Autant te prévenir tout de suite si demain tu ne te comporte pas comme le meilleur petit ami du monde je ne donne pas cher de ta peau » Elle jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à son frère et sa meilleure amie qui essayaient de se remettre debout à l'autre bout de la pièce « Et en plus on peut pas dire qu'il soit très efficace vos entraînement . Ginny Weasley 1 – Trio Infernal 0 » Et après un dernier soupir dédaigneux elle parti furieuse en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Ron désensorcela son ami et l'aida à se relever « Si tu veux mon avis mon vieux tu as plutôt intérêt à faire ce qu'elle t'as dit ».

« Ho oui il vas te falloir des fleurs ... beaucoup de fleurs »

« Je crois que je vais aller me faire pardonner des ce soir , j'ai bien mieux que des fleurs » Et Harry sortie de la salle à son tour après avoir lancé à ses deux amis un clin d'œil plein de sous entendu.

Ron affichait sur son visage une grimace de dégoût alors que Hermione paressait trouver l'idée intéressante.

« C'est plus tôt une bonne idée tu ne trouve pas » Lui dit elle en l'enlaçant.

« Oui plutôt mais je ne tend veut tu sais tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner »

« Mais je parlais de toi idiot » s'exclama-t-elle sans comprendre qu'il la faisait marcher.

Ron lui saisi le poignet avant que son point ne vienne lui frapper l'épaule en guise de représailles et la plaqua sans management contre le mur. Puis il s'approcha doucement de son oreille et lui déposa ces mots d'une voix douce avant de l'embrasser.

« Je sais ! »

fin du chapitre

Alors voilà, ce chapitre était là essentiellement pour que vous vous rendiez compte des projet de nos héros. Ça n'avance pas réellement l'histoire comme ça mais se sera très utile pour la suite la semaine prochaine..... Je ne sais pas ce qu'on met la semaine prochaine alors là c'est à toi chéri. Salut tout le monde c'est billy . merci ma cherie d'avoir repondu aureview cette semaine. Tout d'abord je tien avous dire que se chapitre et de loin de plus mauvais de tout la fic au poin que j'ai presque honte de le publier mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir celui de la semaine prochaine et bien mieu (et il vas faire trres plaisir a liv) deja il est R (he oui encore) de plus il est tres drole (enfin je trouve) et enfin il est au 2/3 ecrit par menssa ce qui est un gage incontestable de qualiter. Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter de passer une bonne semaine bisou a tous les lecteur .

Billy est Menssa


	24. Placard

Réponses aux reviews :

Selphie451 : merci pour une fois que sa me fait plaisir qu'on ne soit pas de mon avis bisou

Cecile rogue : Oh fait pas ton RALEUR (je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu t'énerve). Si ça peut te faire plaisir (et ça vas) menssa vient d'écrire un superbe chapitre qui arrive dans pas très longtemps ou rogue fait une apparition tellement émouvante et attendrissante que j'en et presque verser une larme. Nous aussi on l'aime bien rogue (peut être pas au même point que toi on est pas cingle non plus) bisouchou tout plein

Ilive inParis : alors pour ce chapitre je veux la review la plus longue que n'ai jamais laisser. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour tu vas enfin avoir la réponse a la question qui t'obsède depuis des mois et je sait pas pourquoi je sent que tu vas me haïr tellement c'était simple mais a la fois introuvable. Tu sais tu n'a plus besoin de mentir avec nous . on sait très bien que le retour du R dans se chapitre te fait plus que plaisir. Effectivement si un club de naughtygirl est ouvert tu pourrai non seulement en faire parti mais aussi en être trésorière (bun oui le poste de présidente reviendrai de droit a menssa tu est cochonne mais pas a se point lol). Biz et a bientôt.

Pascale1980 : le RALEUR était la seul chose dont j'était fier dans ce chapitre j'était mort de rire aussi en l'écrivant . merci pour ta review

Benelie : comme tu dit il s'annonce ;)

Colonel S.S Parker : et encore une qui vas rejoindre liv et Lisa chez les naughty girl par contre désoler de te décevoir mais Harry et ron on très bien réussi a se faire pardonne.

Larme de pluie : alors 4 mdr élever a la puissance 10 cela nous fait ............(petit calcule de tête menssa te confirmera que je suis un obséder des chiffre je ne peut pas m'enpecher de tout compter)............... 1048576 mdr. Et bien ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus était aussi drôle (menssa te confirmera ça aussi). Merci de tout ces compliment pour un chapitre que je trouver réellement pas très bon . bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine.

Menssa : c'est pas bientôt fini de review ta propre fic. Remarque c'est vrai que comme tu as rien écrit sur ce chapitre tu a le droit. Alors comme ça j'ai l'humour dans le sang ? ne me fait trop de compliment parce que je suis pas près de les oublier mais venant de toi sa me fait encore plus plaisir alors continu a m'en faire. Bisou partout je t'm

Ryan : lol menssa s'excuse platement. Tu as effectivement déjà reviewé plusieurs fois . Voilà la suite . bisou bisou fan de nous

Zabou : merci a toi voilà la suite

Mel7 : c'est bon menssa a sécher ses larme mais attention que ça ne ce reproduise plus . et pas d'excuse possible je c très bien que tu revient chez toi tout les week end . compte sur moi pour te le rappeler tout les samedi.

Lisa loup : snif snif une de nos revieweuse préférer s'en vas snif snif on est trop triste mais bon on vas devoir si faire snif

Lol tu as raison Harry et un vrai merde en duel mais bon il vas s'améliorai (heureusement sinon le monde magique est mal barrer)

Bonne idée pour rowling si seulement ça pouvait l'inspirait de nous pour une petite romance dans le tome six qu'elle est en train d'écrire.

Bon voyage et gros bisou pour toi

Spikesleslasheux : pas de panique tu as du R mais comme d'ab je fini le chapitre sur un ouverture qui mène a rien (il faudra que je pense a arrêter de faire ça d'ailleurs) enfin je crois pas que tu sera déçu . merci et à la prochaine

_**Lisez tous Price of Love de ILiv inParis**_

**Disclaimer** :tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

**Placard .**

La salle de classe était humide, il restait quelques livres de métamorphose qui traînaient sur un bureau. Seul un chandelier éclairait la pièce qui à cette heure de la nuit était traditionnellement vide, un pantalon gisait sur le sol, abandonné. Appuyée contre le mur une jolie jeune fille se perdait dans l'étreinte de son petit ami.

Harry déjà en sous vêtement cherchait à déboutonner la chemise de Ginny, il voulait touchait sa peau si douce, si blanche. Elle embrassait ses lèvres, son cou, mordillait son oreille, ses mains caressaient son torse encore glabre mais musclé par les entraînements. Harry la souleva du sol, passa ses mains sous sa jupe, empoignant ses fesses. Elle gémit bruyamment, se collant à lui.

Ils n'avaient jamais le temps de s'explorer pleinement, ils étaient préoccupé par la guerre, leur études, les entraînements. Malgré la carte des maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité, ils parvenaient rarement à se retrouver seul pour plus d'une heure, ils se croisaient entre les cours, échangeant de brefs baisers. Contrairement à Ron et Hermione qui avaient des dizaines d'occasion de se retrouver seul, ils pouvaient difficilement trouver des instants rien qu'à eux à part tard dans la nuit alors que tous étaient endormis.

Harry baissa la tête pour lécher doucement sa poitrine, il adorait ses seins ronds et pleins qui tenaient parfaitement dans sa main. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ces cheveux attirant encore plus sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il suça son téton, le mordillant doucement. Elle remonta sa cuisse autour de sa taille, frottant son sexe contre le sien.

Elle sentait le jasmin, une odeur enivrante, entêtante. Il reprit sa bouche presque violemment, recueillant les gémissements de plaisir entre ses lèvres. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, il voulait lui faire l'amour, ne faire qu'un avec ce corps exquis qui se tordait contre le sien mais elle n'était pas prête et il la comprenait.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte. Habitué à ce faire interrompre, Harry reposa immédiatement Ginny qui reboutonna rapidement sa blouse. Ils ne devaient pas être là, il risquaient des heures interminable de retenue. Dans le meilleur des cas, c'était un préfet consciencieux mais il était bien plus probable qu'Argus Rusard surgissent d'un instant à l'autre. Ils ramassèrent précipitamment leur vêtements, Ginny regardait la pièce cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Dans le fond de la classe une énorme armoire en bois semblait le refuge idéal, elle saisit la main d'Harry et ils s'engouffrèrent tout les deux dans ce mini placard juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Ron! Pourquoi ici? Je croyais qu'on devais aller dans la salle de bain. » Il la plaquait contre la porte et dévorait son cou de baiser, il releva la tête un instant pour lui répondre.

« Ernie m'a demandé de le laisser y aller avec Hannah ce soir. » Il reprit immédiatement son activité, mordillant le lobe de la minuscule oreille d'Hermione.

Ginny reconnaissant les voix de son frère et de sa meilleure amie voulu sortir de l'armoire mais Harry la retint. Il lui désigna silencieusement son caleçon puis la porte close. Apparemment son pantalon était toujours sur le sol de la classe. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Ron face à de telle situation, bien que ravit pour sa sœur et son meilleur ami, il restait un roux assez colérique. Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras pour s'installer confortablement dans l'armoire.

Ron entraîna sa préfète préférée sur le bureau le plus proche, la posant sur le bois ancien, il caressa au passage la peau blanche de ses cuisses qui s'enroulait autour de lui.

« C'est une idée super comme ça demain lorsque Mc Gonagall nous fera cour, je penserai à toi nue, allongé sur le bureau... »

Tout en parlant , il essayait de retirer sa chemise.

« Ron!!! Tu as cassés mes boutons. » Il laissa échapper un rire guttural.

Ginny grimaça à cette phrase, elle ne voulait pas connaître les détails de la vie intime de son frère. Elle regarda Harry, il avait les yeux fermé et essayait de ce concentrer comme il le faisait pour ses méditations lors des entraînements. Elle le pinça méchamment, elle ne voulait pas être la seule à supporter les gémissements de plaisir que laissait échapper leur meilleurs amis.

Il dévorait sa gorge, suçant, léchant avidement le moindre millimètre de peau. Il descendit ses lèvres vers sa poitrine, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement. Ses mains soulevèrent sa jupe et agrippèrent ses fesses, il la colla à lui.

« Mione, tu me rends fou. » Elle lui empoignait elle aussi les fesses pour approcher ses hanches des siennes.

« Alors Mr Weasley je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié votre baguette magique. »

« Elle peux faire de superbe de tour de magie rien que pour vous, Melle Granger. » Il l'embrassa profondément, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

Harry fit une grimace en entendant le jeu amoureux de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils étaient dégoûtant, répugnant et assez drôle. Ginny semblait retenir un fou rire. Un son inhabituel autre que les bruits de sussions se fit entendre, des personnes marchaient assez bruyamment dans le couloir.

« Ron...Chut! » Il s'arrêta net dans l'exploration de son corps. Ils entendirent des chuchotements qui s'approchaient. Hermione descendit du bureau, rabaissant sa jupe alors que Ron refermait sa chemise. Ils cherchaient un endroit où se dissimuler, ils auraient pu rester là grâce à leur badges ils pouvaient se déplacer après le couvre feu mais les vêtements d'Hermione étaient irrémédiablement ruinés et vue leur relation même quelqu'un d'aussi stupide qu'Argus Rusard n'aurait douté de leur activités. Ron vit l'armoire au fond de la salle, attrapa Hermione par le bras et sans un mot s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Au lieu d'atterrir sur le bois dur et froid, Hermione se retrouva entre une paires de jambes féminines, elle fut presque aussitôt écrasé par le poids de son petit ami qui venait de refermer la porte de l'armoire. Elle releva difficilement la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Ginny qui lui faisait signe de se taire.

« Chut, quelqu'un arrive par ici. » chuchota t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite ici? » Ron qui criait presque eut le souffle coupé par un coup de coude d'Hermione. Ils entendirent la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrir. Ils se figèrent, essayant de distinguer un autre son mais la pièce resta silencieuse. Ron se repositionna dans l'étroit espace prenant Hermione entre ses jambes. Hermione dont la tête touchait presque celle de Ginny avait beaucoup de mal à retenir le fou rire qui la gagnait, s'habituant à l'obscurité de l'armoire, elle aperçut enfin Harry qui était collé contre une parois. Elle sentit les mains de Ron attraper son chemisier et le rabattre fermement sur sa poitrine.

« Potter, évite de mater ma petite amie! » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais la menace était clair.

Harry qui jusque là était resté silencieux rougit violemment, il ne regardait pas particulièrement la poitrine d'Hermione mais il n'avait pu que remarquer leur manque évident de vêtements. Il se serra encore plus contre Ginny permettant au grandes jambes de Ron de s'étendre. Il espérait que son meilleurs amis ne remarquerait pas ses jambes nues. Ginny posa sa tête contre la porte close de l'armoire dans l'espoir d'entendre un quelconque signe de vie.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, la salle de classe abritait un couple. Ils étaient quasiment invisible, enroulé dans une seule et même cape noire, ils étaient appuyés contre la porte toujours ouverte, il se souciaient peu d'être vu. L'homme assez grand, malgré ses cheveux grisonnant irradiait de force et de puissance, il emprisonné de son corps une frêle jeune fille au long cheveux d'un rose chewing-gum. Ils étaient perdu dans leur baiser, se dévorant la bouche avec délectation. À ce moment précis, ils se souciaient peu des attentes de l'ordre du phénix, ils erraient dans les couloirs depuis deux heures, se frôlant, se cherchant...La lune bientôt pleine aiguisé les sens de Rémus qui se perdaient dans l'odeur de cerise propre à sa nymphe.

« Dora, il reste le troisième étage. » Elle passa ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure en couvrant de baiser son cou.

« Rémus, ça fais deux semaines... » Lupin se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, son corps répondant instinctivement au sien.

« Je sais... » Il passait sa main sous le chemisier de sa compagne pour caresser ses seins rebondit. « C'est Fol Œil qui nous place pour des missions différentes... Il est jaloux. »

Tout en l'embrassant profondément Tonks attira Rémus à l'intérieur de la pièce.

.............................................................................................................................................

« Tonks et Lupin! »

« Chut! » Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il baisse le volume de sa voix. Ginny retenait à grand peine un fou rire, Harry lui semblait plutôt gêné.

« Pourquoi moi? » Marmonna Ron en se frottant le ventre. Ils entendaient des soupirs et des gémissements.

.............................................................................................................................................

Peu soucieux des préliminaire, Rémus avait déjà ses mains enfouit dans le pantalon moulant de sa compagne qui se tordait de plaisir. Elle détacha la lourde cape qui le drapait et déboutonnait presque frénétiquement sa chemise. Cela avait toujours était comme ça avec Rémus, sous ses manière polies, presque doucereuse, il cachait un animal dangereux particulièrement excitant. Elle glissa ses mains le long de son torse pour atteindre la fermeture de son pantalon alors qu'il la forçait à offrir son cou qu'il couvrait de baisers. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur qu'il la morde, en réalité il aurait bien pu essayer de la tuer jamais elle n'en aurait eu conscience, elle perdait totalement le sens des réalités dans ses bras. Il frottait assez durement son clitoris envoyant des ondes de plaisirs dans tout son corps, elle criait presque de plaisir.

.............................................................................................................................................

Les deux mâles installés dans l'armoire essayaient tant bien que mal à ne pas s'exciter à ses bruits plus qu'érotique mais la sensation de leur petites amies respectives n'aidaient pas vraiment à la tache. Ils ne distinguaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait à l'extérieur mais il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner. Hermione chercha à s'installer plus confortablement et effleura par inadvertance l'érection de Ron qui se mit à grogner.

.............................................................................................................................................

« Tu n'as rien entendu? »

« Non! Retourne à ce que tu faisais! » Elle plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes et essaya d'attirer sa tête vers sa poitrine.

« Madame a l'air pressé. » Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, réarrangeant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Rémus... » Elle passa ses mains dans son dos avant de les glisser dans son pantalon ouvert et d'empoigner ses fesses.

« Dora, tu es magnifique... » Il se pencha vers elle et contre toute attente l'embrassa doucement avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait montrer. Le baiser devient plus urgent, Lupin la débarrassa de sa culotte alors qu'elle faisait glisser son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses cuisses puissantes. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et sans difficulté le loup-garou la souleva de la table où elle était assise. Il avança de quelques pas tout en l'embrassant sauvagement puis la plaque contre l'armoire du fond de la classe.

.............................................................................................................................................

Les quatre jeunes gens sursautèrent au bruit de leurs aînés qui s'abattaient contre les portes de leur petit refuge.

« Et merde! »

« Ron ne jure pas! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment Mione. Soit brillante trouve une solution! » Ils chuchotaient bien que ce ne soit pas réellement nécessaire, les gémissements et les grognements recouvraient leur voix. Ils redevinrent silencieux, en essayant d'ignorer les soupirs de contentement et les légères secousses qu'endurait l'armoire.

« J'ai une idée! » Elle commença à gigoter à la recherche de quelque chose. « Mince, j'y arrive pas, Harry tu dois avoir plus de place que nous. Jettes un sort assourdissant avec ce lourdaud je peux à peine respirer. »

« Hé! Méchante!» Hermione souriait, il était évident qu'elle adorait son grand corps rien qu'à la façon qu 'elle avait de se blottir contre lui.

Harry qui se désintéressait de ses amis chercha un moyen de leur expliquer l'absence de sa baguette.

« Je peux pas. »

« Bien sur que tu peux, on apprends ce sort en première année. Je te le rappellerais si tu as oublié. »

« C'est pas ça, je n'ai pas ma baguette. »

« Quoi!!! » Se rendant compte qu'elle avait presque crié, Hermione se reprit. « Quoi! Harry pourtant tu sais que c'est dangereux même à Poudlard, sans ta baguette tu es sans défenses.... »

« ça va! J'ai ma baguette mais pas sous la main, elle est resté dans mon pantal.... »

« Dans ton quoi? » Ginny sentant la dispute arriver, sortit sa baguette et lança le sort. Les sons langoureux qui parvenaient à leur oreilles s'évanouirent, les plongeant dans un silence mort.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu n'as plus de pantalon. »

« Ron, ne soit pas stupide et hypocrite. À cinq minutes près tu n'en aurait plus de non plus de pantalon. »

« Hermione! » Ron et Harry rougirent tout les deux, l'un essayant de repousser les images dégoûtantes de son meilleurs amis et de sa quasi-sœur, l'autre essayant de repousser les images affriolantes d'Hermione à genoux devant lui particulièrement gentille.

Ginny qui se retenait depuis le début de leur petite aventure éclata enfin de rire, elle fut bientôt suivit par les trois autres. Leur fou rire fut interrompue par un violent coup qui ébranla toute l'armoire, à peine deux secondes plus tard un coup encore plus violent fit tremblait les portes, suivit d'un autre et encore d'un autre.

« Merde! »

« Ron si tu me parlais des canons, tu crois qu'ils ont une chance de gagner. » Ron comprenant très bien ou sa sœur voulait en venir commença à parler de son équipe favorite essayant d'oublier le couple qui faisait passionnément l'amour derrière les lourds battant en bois.

.............................................................................................................................................

« Encore... Rémus... Plus.... » Il empoignait ses fesses, la soulevant plus haut pour qu'elle le reçoivent complètement. Il ne se sentait jamais plus humain que lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour alors que bizarrement il ne laissait jamais la bête que dormait en lui plus s'exprimer qu'en ses moments là. Il se perdait dans sa moiteur, oubliant tout se qui n'était pas elle. Son propre plaisir importait peu, il voulait la voir venir, la voir fondre dans ses bras, il griffait, mordillait mais jamais jusqu'au sang de peur de la contaminer. Il accéléra le mouvement, ses sens en alerte, il pouvait sentir le sexe partout autour de lui peut-être même un peu trop, cette odeur un sûre de luxure et l'odeur de la cerise qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il se pencha vers ses lèvres et les lécha délicatement contrastant avec le rythme lancinant de ses hanches, il recueillait ses cris d'extases, ses lèvres avaient aussi le goût d'un cerise, rouge, juteuse et sucré presque autant que le sang. Ses petites mains si maladroite dans la vie quotidienne griffaient son dos, plongeaient dans ses cheveux. Le bruit de l'armoire qui geignait sous ses coups de hanche, ses cuisses enroulaient autour de lui, ses cheveux d'un rose vif qui semblait vouloir l'emprisonnait. C'était trop, il se laissa aller et dans un dernier coup de reins se vida en elle.

.....................................................................................................................

« Enfin !!!! ça à l'air de s'être calmé à coté » S'exclama Ron après quelques dizaines de secondes sans secousse.

« Et bien ne parle pas trop vite avec notre chance ils vont remettre ça »

« Peut-être mais Lupin n'est qu'un homme au pire on aura une quinzaine de minutes de répit et puis avec un peu de chance ils ne vont pas martyriser cette pauvre armoire toute la nuit. Il y a assez de bureaux et de tables dans cette pièce pour qu'ils varient un peu »

« A ceci près que Lupin n'est pas juste un homme mais un loup garou à deux jour de la pleine lune »

« Ah oui en effet il y a ça aussi. Bon bun je crois qui l'on vas passer une nuit agitée.... Une très longue nuit. Si on trouvait un sujet de discutions ? Je sais pas m'importe quoi par exemple qu'est que tu fiche en caleçon Harry ? » Si les yeux de Ron étaient des baguettes des rayons verts en sortirai.

« Oh Ron par pitié » Lui répondit Ginny qui de toute évidence commençait à en avoir assez du comportement ultra possessif de ses frères. « Si tu veux vraiment savoir il n'a plus son pantalon parce que je lui ai arraché comme tu as arraché la chemise d'Hermione ». Hermione dont le teint était devenu écarlate rabattit le plus décemment quel le pouvait les lambeaux de sa chemise déchirée, Ron tout aussi rouge tentait désespérément de fermer son esprit aux images dérangeantes de sa sœur qui le harcelaient et Harry qui se tassait le plus qui lui était permis au fond de l'armoire se demandait vraiment si le fait de le provoquer était très judicieux.

« Non tu as raison je veux pas savoir je ne veux rien savoir du tout. Essayez juste que je ne vous surprennent plus »

« Désoler on l'a pas vraiment fait exprès »

« J'espère bien »

.....................................................................................................................

De l'autre coté de la porte de bois la tension sexuelle était retombé, laissant la place à un océan de tendresse et de douceur qui submergeait à présent les deux amoureux. Leur corps toujours enlacés continuaient de s'explorer avec douceur . Bercée par la chaleur des tendre baiser de Remus , chacun des muscles de Tonks ,tendu par orgasme ,se relâchaient jusqu'à se laisser toute entière porter par les bras puissant de son amant qui la serrait toujours au plus près. Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol et s'étendit auprès d'elle .

« Je crois bien que je suis amoureux »

Tonks encore tout engourdit par son plaisir ouvrit un œil malicieux qui regarda Remus de travers « Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ou tu dit ça juste parce qu'on vient de faire l'amour » lui lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

« Non je suis sérieux » Le regard gris bleu de Remus se pausa avec son habituelle douceur sur la sorcière qui se redressa et se colla au torse de son loup garou adoré.

« Alors ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi . »

« Toi aussi tu est sérieuse ? » Lui répondit Remus qui avait très bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire mais qui voulait l'entendre de manière encore plus explicite.

« Mais non idiot moi aussi je suis amoureuse »

.....................................................................................................................

« Ils auraient quand même pu les faire un peu plus grande ses armoire » Dit Harry qui essayait de trouver une position dans la quel les boulons de l'armoire qu'il occupait depuis une demi heure, ne lui rentreraient pas de plusieurs centimètres dans le dos.

« Je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'on s'y retrouve à quatre »

« Il l'avait bien prévu assez solide pour résister à l'assaut d'un lycanthrope en rute » Plaisanta Ron qui rencontrait les même problèmes de boulon que son meilleur ami .

« Et bien je veux bien parler de ce problème à Mc Gonnagal à la prochaine réunion de préfet rien que pour voir comment tu lui explique en quoi la taille de cette armoire est un problème »

« C'est sur que ça vas pas être évidant de le faire sans évoquer nos escapades nocturnes »

« En effet » Conclu Hermione imaginant la tête de son professeur de métamorphose si elle les retrouvait ainsi.

« Bon quelqu'un se dévoue pour jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir si la voie est libre ? » Tout le monde évita avec soin le regard interrogateur de Ron en faisant tout simplement style de ne pas l'avoir entendu. « Je vois on attend encore un peu »

.................................................................................................................

Regrettant déjà la chaleur de leur étreinte les deux amoureux rassemblaient avec lenteur et sans vrai motivation leurs vêtements tout en évitant soigneusement de se toucher ou même de se parler , sachant tout deux qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'ils ne se re-saute dessus.

« Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose » Demanda Remus à son auror préférée. Il avait le regard légèrement inquiet et fixait intensément l'un des mur de la pièce comme s'il cherchait à localisé la provenance de ce claquement étrangement familier qui semblait se rapprocher.

« Chéri je suis methamorphomage , mon pouvoir c'est de changer d'apparence pas d'entendre un chevreuil se gratter à des kilomètres à la ronde » Plaisanta la sorcière en enfilant son débardeur.

« Non c'est pas ça . C'est un claquement régulier un peu comme celui que fait Fol Oeil quand il marche ......... » Les yeux de Lupin s'écarquillèrent et Tonks se figea « Oh mon dieu ! Maugrey , c'est lui .Il vient nous surveiller il n'a jamais confiance ». La voix de lupin était paniqué comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

« Et en plus il a raison on est sensé surveiller et pas..... ah mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire » Elle aussi était paniquée et effilait avec frénésie son pantalon en sautillant entre les bureaux en désordre.

« Pas de panique il faut ........... se cacher ,voilà ,bonne idée ,il faut se cacher » Remus ouvrit d'un coup la porte de l'armoire qui avait été il y a quelques minutes leur terrain de jeux et tomba nez à nez avec les quatre adolescents qui affichaient un sourire à la fois gêné et amusé et lui faisaient coucou d'un signe de la main.

Il re claqua violemment la porta et s'y adossa un instant pour assimilait avec effroi se qu'il venait de voir .

« Aller dépêche toi, rentre la dedans il va arriver » Tonks trépignait et remettait en place les derniers vestiges de leur activités lubriques.

« NON !!! » Lui cria Remus « Non parce que ........... Fol Oeil verrai à travers » C'était à présent au tour des jeunes sorciers prisonniers de l'armoire de paniquer mais pour eux il n'y avait pas vraiment d'issu.

« Tu as raison. Ha mais qu'est ce qu'on vas faire ? » L'auror continuait de remettre en ordre la pièce. Elle ramassa un pantalon et le jeta à Remus sans un regard , ne remarquant pas par conséquent que son petit ami avait déjà enfilé le sien. Lupin attrapa au vol le vêtement appartenant à Harry et le cacha précipitamment derrière son dos. Avant que sa compagne ne se retourne.

« Waou !! Je ne savais pas que les loup garou avaient aussi le pouvoir d'effiler un pantalon à la vitesse de l'éclair » Elle était visiblement surprise de voir Remus déjà habillé alors qu'elle venait à l'instant de ramasser son pantalon.

« Mettons ça sur le dos de l'instinct de survie . Dora, Maugrey va nous tuer s'il nous trouve ici » Il ramassa sa cape et la mit « Voilà ce que l'on vas faire , toi tu restes ici et moi je le distrait . Je vais le conduire à l'autre bout de Poudlard je trouverais bien un moyen » Il l'embrassa furtivement et parti en claquant la porte avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de répondre.

Il n'eu qu'à courir quelques mètres dans le couloir avant de tomber sur Fol Oeil qui malheureusement pour lui semblait déjà contrarié.

« Lupin qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Et ou est encore passée Tonks ? » Grogna l'ancien auror avec hostilité.

« Maugrey quel bonne surprise » Remus prenait garde à me pas avoir l'aire trop sarcastique en disant ça et enchaîna tout de suite pour ne pas laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de trop réfléchir. « Nymphadora est partie vérifier les cachots. On c'est séparé pour couvrir plus de terrain et je suis parti à votre recherche parce que je viens de trouver un nouveau passage secret qu'il faudrait sécuriser. Venait avec moi je vous y amène » Remus s'était engagé dans le couloir en prenant Fol œil par le bras afin de le pousser discrètement mais avec fermeté à lui emboîter le pas et à le suivre loin de sa petite amie.

Maugrey le suivi mais le détailla de son œil magique d'un air suspicieux ce qui n'avait rien de particulièrement alarmant vu que c'était l'air qu'il avait en permanence « Dites moi Lupin vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous baladez avec un pantalon dans la main ?»

Remus confus et ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre émis un rire guttural qui sonnait faux et ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas enfin de se laissait un temps de réflexion « ça ? Et bien c'est vous expliquez ? Vous savez bien si on se bat , on se roule à terre , on se jette des sorts , et donc si je me sali HOP pas de souci j'ai mon pantalon pour me changer » L'excuse était vraiment minable mais il n'avait pas trouver mieux « Vous comprenez vigilance constante »

« C'est pour la sécurité du château qu'il faut être vigilant pas pour la mode . Dépêchez vous un peu si ça se trouve des mangemorts on déjà utilisés votre passage secret »

Le loup garou beni intérieurement merlin que la paranoïa de Maugrey avec les mange mort soit plus grande encore que sa méfiance envers lui et Tonks et il poursuivi sa route vers la tour ouest en accélérant le pas.

.................................................................................................................

Dans la salle de métamorphose Tonks continuait son rangement et après avoir réalignait correctement les tables , elle entreprit de ranger les quelques bouquins qui traînaient . Elle les empila et ouvrit grand l'armoire afin de les y ranger. Quand elle fit face au quatre jeunes sorciers , elle lâcha la pile de livre et se mit à rougir au point que ce n'était plus la couleur de ses cheveux mais celle de son visage qui attirait l'attention. Tout comme Remus elle n'avait pas pris longtemps pour comprendre que de toute évidence il n'était pas arriver la il y a quelque instant mais qu'il était coincé depuis longtemps et n'avait certainement rien loupé de leur frasques amoureuses.

Toujours assit dans l'armoire, personne n'osait parler à la jeune auror qui paraissait totalement pétrifié par leur présence . Ron se pencha alors a l 'oreille d'Hermione et lui chuchota

« tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on a pas pensé à fermer cette porte quand on a insonorisé l'armoire ? »

fin du chapitre

alors ???? comment c'était. Moi j'aime beaucoup se chapitre et je trouve que ça fait du bien de revoir un peu lupin surtout aussi en forme que ça. Gspr qu'il vous a plus ce chapitre était 75 menssa 25 moi par contre je suis désoler pour vous mais pour la prochaine se sera encore du 100 Billy . alors au programme il y aura de l'action , le retour de malfoy et les réponse au nombreuse review que vous allez nous envoyer durant cette semaine. Plein de gros bisou a vous.

Billy et Menssa.


	25. Combat élémentaire

Réponses aux review :

Selphie451 : heureux que cela t'ai plu a la semaine prochaine.

Pascale1980 : mdr maugrey et mcgo !!!!! mais bon la ça aurai vraiment été du délire surtout que maugrey et son œil les aurai vite démasquer. On vas s'efforcer de ne pas sombrer dans la vulgariser mais c de plus en plus deficile avec le caractère de nos héros. A vendredi prochain.

Dobbie : ne t'inquiète pour eux aussi leur tour viendra ;) l'action arrive mais après le R revient. Merci pour le MAGNIFIQUE gros bisou pour toi

Mel7 : cette review est minable mais merci quand même

Benelie : tout ça sort de notre cerveau délurer et fécond en idée tordu lupin était en effet très en forme mais comme tu le dit la pleine lune ne semble pas agire que sur lui. Bisou et a bientôt

Aya Volsunga : c'est effectivement la premier fois que tu review . pourquoi ça est ce le seul chapitre qui en vaille la peine ? quoi qu'il en soit tu nous fait énormément plaisir en nous reviewant alors mille merci a toi et a la prochaine

Cecile rogue : t'es pas cinglée du tout disons juste que tu as des goût un peu spéciaux tant que tu n'as pas d'attirance pour Peter sa me va .gros bisou choux

Elea013 : nous aussi on adore tonks/lupin est en plus sa nous a permis d'introduire dans l'histoire un lupin dont la vie pour une fois lui souri

Colonel S.S Parker : mdr en l'écrivant menssa c'est fait la même réflexion (naugthy girl ) au moi tu ne voyait pas une partouze ou tout les couple se mélanger (dans tout les sens du terme). Voilà la suite

Mister G : merci pour ta review a très bientôt gspr.

Zabou : pas de panique voilà l'action . merci et a bientôt

Ryan : tu est pardonner mais que ça ne ce reproduise plus !!!( ou menssa est capable encore une fois de t'oublier) . bisou a toi

Larmes de pluie : tu est vraiment une championne pour les compliment toi , on adore tes review alors vivement vendredi prochain vivement vendredi prochain.

Coralie Malefoy : merci beaucoup pour ta première review (c'est bien ça dit moi si e me trompe ?) nous avons était heureux d'apprendre que nous étions des auteur « trop bien ». alors encore une fois merci et gros bisou

Lisaloup : I had wanted to try to answer in english but I'm a very very big shit in this language so I stop here the carnage. Pour simplement te dire merci de prendre la peine de nous reviewer de si loin (bon d'accord l'Angleterre c'est juste a coté mais quand même). Fait gaf de ne pas tomber sur un anglais francophone sinon avec se genre de chapitre t'es mal bisou bisou.

Iliv InParis : ça pour une super review c'est une super review mais je crois que vu l'heure avancer a laquelle je publie ce chapitre tu aura ta super réponse la semaine prochaine sinon je vais être agresser par une foule de lecteur déchaîner et impatient. Gros bisou et a bientôt

_**Lisez tous Price of Love de ILiv inParis**_

Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling Combat élémentaire 

Les mornes et grisâtres jours de février c'étaient écoulés sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Les cours de cette année passaient à une vitesse folle et leur temps libre était tellement bien occupé que leur soirée et même leur nuit semblait s'envolé en un éclair. Heureusement pour Harry ,Rogue avait décrété que Harry avait fait suffisamment de progrès pour que les séances se réduise à une par semaine. Les leçons d'occlumentie avec Rogue qui étaient pour Harry les seul moments ou il trouvait le temps long avait été remplacé par des leçons particulières bien plus plaisante avec sa Ginny ou il trouvait que le temps passait toujours bien trop vite. Apres deux semaines à raser les murs Tonks avait enfin réussi à les saluer dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans s'enfonçait d'une dizaine de centimètres sous sa cape, ce qui était un progrès vu qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à leur parler s'en rougir de honte à la penser de leur mésaventure de la salle de métamorphose. Cette fois encore la journée s'annonçait plus que passionnante puisse que cette après midi était prévu l'ouverture du tournoi inter-maison dans le cadre des cour de défense contre les force du mal. Leur magie élémentaire allait être mise à l'épreuve face aux serpentards et nos trois amis étaient pressés de pouvoir mettre en pratique leurs entraînements des dernières semaines ailleurs que dans leurs escarmouches ou jamais aucun coup ne visait réellement à blesser l'adversaire . Ce coup ci , les serpentard étant pour la plupart des quasi mangemorts, il n'y aurait aucun cadeau de fait . Il fallait leur montrer de quoi ils étaient capable et ils étaient près pour ça.

Apres avoir déjeuné et avoir accompagné Ginny jusqu'au sa salle de classe , en récoltant au passage dans un coin sombre tout les encouragements nécessaire à une victoire, Harry partie rejoindre dans le parc ses deux amis qui eux aussi avaient pris le temps de s'encourager l'un l'autre.

Les élèves de serpentard et de griffondor pénétrèrent dans l'arène de combat aménagée spécialement par Mr Boward et prirent place sur les gradins qui entouraient l'espace de combat où se tenait le demi troll. Il s'éclairci un peut la voix et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« Voilà maintenant deux mois qu'a débuté pour vous la période d'entraînement et de développement de la maîtrise de votre élément et ceci en vu du concours inter-maison que deux élèves ouvriront aujourd'hui. Je vous rassure tout de suite cette période de combat ne vous dispensera pas de travaux écrit puisque chaque combat donnera suite à dix centimètres de parchemin par concurrent sur les différentes stratégies , les différents défauts et les différentes qualités de chaque combattant »

Après quelques soupirs son discours repris.

« Quand à ceux qui s'inquiète pour leur santé sachez que....et bien que madame Pomfresh et très compétente » Lâcha t il d'un souffle. « Par souci d'équité et du au fait que certains éléments sont avantagés par rapport à d'autre .Les participants seront tirés au sort par une main innocente et impartiale ; la mienne »

Le professeur fit apparaître au centre de l'arène deux saladiers remplis l'un de papiers verts et l'autre de papiers rouges puis il plongea son immense main à l'intérieur du saladier vert et en ressorti un papier qu'il lu à haute voix –Drago Malfoy élément aquatique- Tout les serpentard applaudirent leur préfet qui s'était levé et qui rejoignis l'arène sous les hués de tout les griffondor. Mr Boward approcha du récipient rouge.

« Et son challengeur sera ............ »

« Moi,moi,moi,moi........ » Marmonna Ron, en croisant les doigts, assez fort pour que Hermione assise à ses cotés l'entende.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise Ron tu maîtrise le feu. Le combat ne serait pas du tout à ton avantage »

« Tu as raison ma chérie mon élément ne me sera pas d'une grande utilité mais c'est pour ça que le combat à main nu existe » Lui répondit Ron sur un ton qui aurai pu être celui de la plaisanterie mais qui en fait était plus que sérieux .Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour seul réponse .

« ............-Hermione Granger élément glace- » La nouvelle tomba à plat, laissant tout les gryffondor bouche bais .Certainement que tous aurait espérait que quelqu'un de plus imposant se mesure à celui des serpentard dont tout Poudlard se méfiait. Hermione se leva mais fut retenu par son petit ami qui lui agrippait le bras.

« Ni vas pas c'est trop dangereux il pourrait te blesser »

« Tu as raison mon chéri mais c'est pour sa que les medico-mage existent et puis n'oubli pas que moi aussi je pourrais le blesser » Rétorqua Hermione qui semblait être irrité par le fait que personne ne la croit capable de ce battre même si elle savait que ce n'était pas pour ça que s'inquiété Ron ; il été très protecteur mais il croyait en elle .

Elle givra légèrement la main de Ron qui lâcha prise sous la morsure du froid .Elle avait fait ça plus pour montrer qu'elle était prête à ce battre que pour se libérer et Ron qui compris le message paru quelques peu rassuré de la voir si hargneuse et confiante .Il était bien placé pour savoir que quand elle était comme ça rien ni personne ne lui résistait et a bien y réfléchir se serai plutôt pour la santé de Malfoy qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter . La jeune sorcière sorti des gradins pour prendre place sur l'aire de combat .

« Je vous rappel les règles ; pas de baguette donc que de la magie naturel ,le combat prend fin à ma propre appréciation c'est à dire que quand je dit « On arrête » le combat est fini et le gagnant est désigné . Vous avez des questions ? »

« Aucune » Dire Hermione et Drago à l'unisson .Tout deux se fixait déjà libérant toute la haine qui les opposait d'un simple regard.

L'imposant professeur quitta l'arène et plaça autour d'elle un barrière invisible pour protéger les spectateurs des sorts égarés. A peine la protection fut elle érigée que le premier sort jailli et manqua de peu Hermione qui s'attendait certainement à un coup en traître de la part de Malfoy qui lui avait lancé un puissant jet d'eau avec assez de pression pour mettre KO un bœuf. De toute évidence il était sur entraîner mais Hermione aussi . D'un revers la main elle créa un courant d'aire glacé qui toucha le bras de Malfoy qui gela instantanément .

« C'est mon bras gauche Granger tu aurais du viser l'autre ça m'aurait beaucoup plus gêné, à moins bien sur que c'était le bras droit que tu visais »

« Pas du tout c'est juste que ta connerie t'handicapes déjà suffisamment pour que je ne t'enlève pas ton bras d'attaque en plus ; le combat deviendrait trop facile »

« Tu vas regretter se que tu viens de dire Granger » Hurla Malfoy en lançant un second jet d'eau qui lui aussi manqua de précision tellement il était énervé par les sarcasmes de la jeune fille. Hermione avait frapper la ou ça fait mal et son amour propre en avait pris un coup .

De rage Drago déchaîna alors toute sa force sur Hermione qui devait faire face à des dizaines de jet d'eau dont elle évitait ceux qui allaient droit aux but, ignorait ceux mal cadrés et déviait par son blizzard les plus puissant . Mais le rythme que lui imposait le serpantard s'intensifiait et à cette cadence la elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps . Elle réuni alors ses main comme pour une prière et fit apparaître autour d'elle un dôme de glace . Au centre du dôme Hermione fermait les yeux pour garder toute sa concentration qui était occupé à maintenir la barrière qui s'épaississait à chaque rafale d'eau quel figeait instantanément. Drago qui s'en été aperçu cessa son attaque.

« Pas mal du tout pour une sang de bourbe dommage que ta défense aie une faille »Lança Drago à Hermione imperturbable dans sa méditation.

Malfoy fit quelque pas vers le dôme et tendit son index et son majeur en direction d'Hermione comme s'il la tenait en joue avec un pistolet moldu _pfui_ un fin jet d'eau sortie à toute vitesse des doigts de Malfoy , fila vers la sorcière et traversa au ralenti le dôme du quel il ressorti sous la forme d'une balle de glace qui continua sa route et atteint Hermione à l'épaule. La jeune fille écroula en même temps que sa barrière de protection. Harry et Ron qui s'étaient levés d'un bon étaient à présent aux portes de l'arène toujours sellées par la protection de leur professeur .

« Je crois que le combat est fini » Déclara Mr Boward d'une voix ferme à un Malfoy qui ne semblait pas vouloir en rester la car il tenait toujours la jeune sorcière allongée sur le sol détrempé dans sa ligne de mire. L'eau tournoyait le long de son bras jusqu'au ces doigts tendus ou se concentrer toute sa puissance.

« J'ai dit ça suffit » Cria le demi troll en abaissant d'un geste le mur invisible qui isolait la zone de combat mais son cri aussi puissant qu'il était fut recouvert par le rire dément de Malfoy qui était près pour le coup de grâce.

Rassemblant toute ses forces Harry frappa le sol avec son poing et provoqua un tremblement de terre qui fit se former autour d'Hermione une crevasse large d'une dizaine de centimètres et semblant descendre jusqu'au centre de la terre. Malfoy déclencha son attaque alors que Ron fou de rage leva d'un coup sec ses mains jusqu'au ciel faisant jaillir des crevasse crée par son meilleur ami un colonne de feu qui entoura sa petite ami et transforma l'attaque du serpantard en un vulgaire nuage de vapeur. Drago effaré de ce que Ron avait fait de son attaque la plus puissante mais ne voulant pas perdre la face devant sa maison cria à Hermione toujours dissimulé par les flammes

« Alors la sang de bourbe on est pas capable de se défendre sans ses chiens de garde »

Mais celui ci se figea quand les flammes ardente retournèrent au entrailles de la terre dévoilant l'endroit ou se tenait Hermione mais qui été à présent vide. C'est alors qu'un vent glaçais balaya le parc et tourbillonna juste devant Malfoy pour former un épais nuage de glace qui se dissipa vite faisant apparaître à quelques centimètres de lui une Hermione dont le corps toute entier paressait aussi blanc et froid que les neiges éternel.

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille « Qui te dit que j'avait besoin de leur aide pour te battre Malfoy »

Malfoy terrifié chercha à reculer mais ni parvint pas. Ces deux jambes étaient gelées jusqu'au genou et été à présent solidaire de l'immense bloque de glace que Hermione avait fait de l'arène détrempé de l'eau de Malfoy.

« Je crois que j'ai gagné » Dit elle au serpantard avant de lui balancer un directe du droit en pleine face et que celui ci s'écroule, les pieds toujours prisonniers du sol congeler

« Et bien le cour s'achève sur cette brillante démonstration des quatre principaux éléments .Victoire de gryffondor, Melle Granger fait gagner 50 points à sa maison et Mr Malfoy gagne en plus d'un bon séjour à l'infirmerie un heure de retenu pour m'avoir désobéi »

A l'annonce de la fin du cour Ron se précipita pour prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras

« Tu m'as fait si peur ....... »

« Mais ce n'était pas la peine de m'aider » Continua Hermione sur un air faussement réprobateur elle déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser et lui glissa à l'oreille un je t'aime en guise de remerciement pour avoir une fois de plus pris sa défense .Ca faisait peut être de lui un petit copain envahissant et sur protecteur mais ça lui rappelait à chaque foi à quel point il l'aimer.

« Dites moi les garçon votre petite attaque combiné vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire qu'elle était totalement improvisé ? Est-ce que part hasard vous vous entraîneriez derrière mon dos ? »

sachant pertinemment que Ron était incapable de mentire efficacement a Hermione Harry pris la parole « Non pas du tout qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer. Non c'était une coïncidence . je ne comprend même pas que ça aie marché . » a en croire le ton faux que prenait la voix de Harry a fur et a mesure de ses explications il était évidant qu'il n'était beaucoup plus doué que Ron pour le mensonge.

« Rooon ? » Hermione qui ne croyait bien sur pas un mot de se que lui avait dit Harry demanda confirmation à Ron juste pour voir jusqu'ou ses deux amis s'enfoncerai dans leur mensonge.

« Et bien......... » Ron hésitait entre poursuivre dans la déroute évidente de son meilleur amis et risquer le courroux de sa sorcière préféré ou alors lâchement avoué la vérité a Hermione et prouver ainsi a son meilleur ami qu'il était une véritable chiffe molle entre les main d'Hermione . comme à la réflexion Harry était déjà au courant qu'il était d'une faiblesse absolu face a la brunette et que en plus Harry était celui des deux dont les câlin manquerai le moins il se décida assez vite a cracher le morceau. « .........en fait Harry voulait absolument gagner contre toi au prochain entraînement alors comme il était prevu qu'on se mettre a deux sur toi (non non liv c'est pas ce que tu crois perverse vas !!) _nda : je suis sur que tu a passer a sa aussi menssa lol ._il voulait qu'on aie un moyen infaillible de te battre »

« donc si je comprend bien c'était votre botte secrète pour me battre ? » Hermione était a la fois amuser et flatter qu'il se méfie d'elle au point de préparer leur stratégie de combat a l'avance. « et vous venait a l'instant de l'utilisé devant moi » elle tentait de gardait son sérieux mais était en réalité écrouler de rire devant les mine ahurie de ses deux amis. « merci les garçon avec l'effet de surprise je ne serai certainement faite avoir ».

ils arrivèrent au portes du château et tombèrent nez a nez avec Tonks qui en sortait

« Salut Tonks comment .... » commença Ron qui n'eu comme réponse de la par de la jeune sorcière au teint cramoisie qui maintenant s'éloignait d'eux d'un pas vif qu'un vague « salut »

« Vous croyait qu'elle vas pouvoir nous dire répondre par une phrase complète un jour. C'est pas comme si on avait tout vu on a peine entendu ....enfin façon de parler »

« Enfin on peut quand même comprendre quelle soit gênée c'est assez embarrassant comme situation imagine que tu aurai surpris ta sœur et Harry dans la même situation tu ne serai pas gêner toi »

« Si j'avait surpris ma sœur et Harry dans la même position je serai en effet gêner mais je crois que c'est Harry qui aura du mal a articuler ses phrase avec toute les dent que je lui aurai cassé »

« Oh mais tu vas les laisser un peu tranquille oui ou non . Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je te promet de l'occuper assez pour que tu soit libre de lui faire se que tu veux »

« Et attend un peu je ne suis pas ............. » les paroles d'Hermione était enfin arrivait jusqu 'a son cerveau « .........tu compte m'occuper comment ? »

« Hmmmm ! pour le savoir il faudra me suivre et laisser ce jeune homme rejoindre sa dulcinée » elle entraîna Ron qui regardait Harry d'un air mauvais, vers les couloir sombre de cinquième étage sans pour autant que celui-ci ne rechigne a la suivre bien au contraire. Avant de tourner a l'angle du corridor Hermione lança un clin d'œil complice et malicieux a Harry dont toute les pensé étaient déjà tournait vers sa Ginny qui sortirai d'une minute a l'autre de son cour de botanique.

Bon je sait ce que vous penser mais c'était pas envident de passer juste après un chapitre comme celui de la semaine dernière, on ne peut que faire moins bien mais bon je crois pas que ce chapitre est pas trop mal quand même surtout pour ceux qui aime l'action et qui n'aime pas beaucoup malfoy. Au programme de la semaine prochaine il y a un chapitre un peu différant des autre ou l'on pourra voir des perso que l'on a ne vois pas souvent dans la fic et ou malheureusement pour nos héros la guerre sera plus que jamais présente. En bref un chapitre pas très gai mais ceux qui le suivront seront la pour vous remonter le moral soyait en sur . gros bisou a vous tous et a la semaine prochaine.


	26. Survivant

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Zabou : tu as vu on t'a écouter il y avait un peu d'action y'en a d'autre de prévu des comme ça mais bon il en faut pour tout le monde alors il y aurai aussi de la romance

Pascal1980 : merci pour le compliment . effectivement le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ron file droit avec elle . quel soumit celui la c'est pas a moi que sa arriverai (quoi... ? non rien m'a chérie j'ai rien ... non ..... aie .... pas la tête) t'as raison on est tous pareil.

Dobbie : ça pour être différant il l'était. Je suis d'accord avec toi si j'avait était Hermione je lui aurai fait sa fête a ce sale malefoy mais bon elle et trop raisonnable pour ça elle a su garder son sang froid (c'est le cas de le dire) bisou et a la semaine prochaine.

Squall : génial un nouveau revieweur et en plus au lecteur visiblement ravi. Merci pour tout tes compliment il nous font vraiment très plaisir (surtout que nous partageons complètement ton avis sur le HGDM). Ensorcelante lol on nous l'avait jamais fait pas mal le jeux de mots. Juste une petit question ton pseudo a un rapport avec les requin ou avec FF8. (et si c'est FF8 serai tu par hasard une connaissance de selphie451). Ta review a était un vrai régal merci et a bientôt

Selphie451 : chou n'est pas l'adjectif que je donnerai a ce chapitre mais bon tu a l'aire d'avoir aimer et c'est le principal. Merci et bisou

Elea013 : t'as raison pas de pitié bien fait pour malefoy. Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire quelque chose sur la fin (je serai aussi muet sur ce sujet de JKR elle même) enfin si tu veut le savoir l'élément de malfoy a surtout était choisi parce qu'il m'arranger pour le combat. Aller bisou et a

Larmes de pluie : je vois que je suis pas le seul a avoir la haine contre malfoy . merci pour ta review et a vendredi prochain

Lisaloup : eh oui pas de R je te reconnaît bien la. En écrivant ce chapitre j'ai en effet considérer qu'humilier malefoy serai moins drôle si sa ne venait pas en plus d'hermione. Il y a effectivement de belle bataille en perspective mais patience elle arriveront bien assez tôt. Gros bisou qui traverse la manche.

Virg05 : un super extra genial merci pour toi et aussi un gros bisou

Colonel S.S Parker : lol oui sa vas il se rattrape et puis leur véritable force c'est d'être a trois. On aime beaucoup ton idée de faire fuir voldemort a l'aide de plein de bébé roux et cette idée et étudié pour la fin de la fic.

Cecile rogue : ha la on vas s'entendre ... tu pense exactement la même chose que moi que Peter si ce n'est que moi je suis encore moins indulgent que toi. Si je te disait le fond de ma penser je devrai classer le chapitre en R rien que pour ça (ce qui décevrai certaine lectricevu qu'il ni a rien de cochon dedans). Gros bisou et a la prochaine .

Ilive inParis : Eh voilà j'ai garder le meilleur pour la fin (je parle de toi au cas ou t'aurai pas compris). La réponse la plus longue dans l'histoire des réponse au review celle qui vas faire croire a tout le monde que le chapitre de la semaine est énorme , celle qui vas me prendre du temps que j'aurai pu passer a écrire ces chapitres que vous aimez tant et dont nous seul avons le secret (oui merci de t'en soucier mes chevilles vont très bien) , et par conséquent celle qui vas faire que le autre lecteur t'en voudront a mort. Mais bon cette réponse tu la mérite vu qu'elle fait suite a la plus grande review que j'ai jamais vu . je vais tout d'abord m'excuser platement non seulement de la semaine de retard qu'a cette réponse mais aussi et surtout de ces deux long mois ou je t'ai fait enrager avec ce chapitre. Je t'en est trop dit ou pas assez mais en tout cas tu a bien mariner et j'avoue que sa ma bien fait rire (oui je sait je suis un gros sadique et alors t'es bien une perverse toi). Tien au passage merci de rattraper les review au chapitre ou tu n'en avait pas laissé (peut être que ton initiative vas provoquer des vocation chez nos autre revieweur ;)). En plus tu as le droit un merci vraiment énorme car tu a était notre 300eme review (pour liv hip hip hip HOURA) menssa ma promis de poster les review qu'elle te devait et moi j'espère que ton msn remarcherai d'ici peut pour que l'on puisse se dire coucou. J'essaierai de tout façon de prendre de tes nouvelle pour les résultat de tes exam en attendant profite bien de tes vacance pour te détendre et pour nous traduire quelques un de tes magnifique chapitre. HAAAAAAA mais que vois-je ???? je viens de recevoir un mail d'alerte de qui m'apprend que Iliv inParis , la meilleur traductrice du web et qui plus est notre revieweuse préféré, viens a l'instant de publier le premier chapitre de sa nouvelle histoire . j'y court j'y vol je ne peut attendre une seconde pour dévorer ce nouveau chef d'œuvre .............. bon je te laisse j'ai quelque chose de super important et de vital a faire . Plein de gros bisou et a la prochaine

_Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis_

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

Survivant 

Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait que la douleur qui envahissait tout son corps, du sang emplissait sa bouche. Il entendait des cris d'effrois, des pleurs, un chien aboyait au loin... Il n'avait rien pu faire. Le paquet qu'il serrait contre lui se mit à gigoter, il accéléra sa course oublieux du massacre qui venait de se dérouler.

La nuit était belle, les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel sans nuage, taché seulement par d'hideuses formes verte, la marque des ténèbres. Quelques heures auparavant de la musique s'échappait du numéro quatre de cette petite rue au cœur de Londres, des enfants jouaient avec les dernières traces de neige devant le numéro dix, un couple se disputait au numéro vingt-trois...

Il trébucha sur un corps inanimé, c'était une jolie jeune femme blonde qui devait avoir eu un sourire merveilleux lorsque son âme l'habitait encore. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été violé et plusieurs fois, elle était à demi nue ses seins lacérés, son bras cassé. Il ignorait comment les informations moldue expliqueraient tous ses morts, une explosion nucléaire, une épidémie mystérieuse, une tempête dévastatrice.... Les employés du ministère de la magie ne tarderaient à intervenir, à effacer toutes traces de violence à caractères mystiques, ils effaceraient la mémoire d'éventuel survivant bien qu'il doute qu'un cœur puisse encore battre après toutes ses horreurs, le sien avait déjà adopté ce rythme froid et lent qui le protégeait de toutes émotions. Le seul survivant était dans ses bras, inconscient d'avoir tout perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à sauver cet enfant en particulier, si jeune, si fragile. Peut-être était ce ses yeux émeraude si semblable à ceux du véritable survivant, l'amour que semblait lui portait sa mère qui même après la mort cherchait à le protéger en le serrant contre elle ou ces cris pleins de vie au milieu de tous ce chaos?

Il se cacha dans une ruelle, cherchant sa baguette pour apparaître dans un endroit plus sûr, un homme gisait à terre la tête enfouit dans la poubelle, sa nuque avait été brisé violemment, il rappelait d'une façon tragique Sir Nicolas de Mimsy avec son cou anormalement étiré. Les ordures recouvraient son visage, il était quasi sans tête mais tout le comique qu'un tel spectacle représentait dans une salle immense éclairée par des milliers de bougies pour des élèves de première années innocents avait disparut, ce coin de rue sombre accompagné de l'odeur de la peur et de la mort aurait pu presque lui donner envie de pleurer malgré toutes ses défenses. Une brûlure à son bras détourna son attention. Il releva sa manche, un tatouage noir brillait contre sa peau blanche. Il ne pouvait rejoindre son ancien maître ainsi blessé, il lui avait déjà fallu endurer de terribles souffrances pour regagner sa confiance et la présence d'un nouveau-né aurait été difficile à expliquer.

La rue était redevenue silencieuse, même les rires goguenards des violeurs s'étaient tu, de l'endroit où il était caché, il pouvait voir des corps mutilés, les tripes à l'air, certains se tordant encore de douleur, se vidant de leur sang sachant que la mort était inévitable. Les autres, ceux qu'il considérait comme ses compagnons il y a tant d'année, s'apercevraient rapidement de son absence, il devait faire vite.

Dans un _crac_ sonore, il atterrit dans une cabane abandonnée, son refuge. Il déposa le bébé sur le lit puis entreprit de se soigner, il avait reçut un sort de magie noire qui lui avait lacéré la poitrine, il respirait avec peine. Son bras était encore douloureux, son seigneur l'appelait à lui. Il serait heureux, divinement heureux. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait repris ses anciennes habitudes, il ne se satisfaisait plus d'attaques discrètes et stratégiques qui passaient inaperçu, il voulait du sang, de l'horreur en signe de son pouvoir. Il avait adhéré à ses idées par pure revanche, il n'était pas particulièrement cruel, juste un peu pervers. Il aimait faire souffrir comme il avait souffert mais tout cela lui semblait inutile à présent.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'enfant et caressa sa peau douce, il s'apaisa immédiatement. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose ce soir mais cela avait eu un prix, un cinquantaine de vie humaine pour apprendre que Poudlard était en danger, que son maître avait de nouvelles alliances et qu'une attaque dans le monde sorcier était prévu. Il n'avait aucun regret, il se sentait juste sale, couvert de pêchers, rien de très inhabituel, il avait déjà tuer sans même réfléchir au conséquence de son geste. Il n'aurait pu rien faire, se dresser face à eux n'aurait servit qu'à se faire tuer, il avait même était obligé de montrer quelques enthousiasme à ses scènes de torture avant de pouvoir s'enfuir loin des regards. Il retira son pantalon et sa cape d'un noir profond pour enfiler ses vêtements habituels. Il frotta son bras comme pour effacer la douleur puis referma la couverture et reprit le bébé contre lui.

Il se demandait si le survivant avait vu des images de cette nuit, si il avait entendu les cris de douleurs, les os qui se brisent...Il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait vu Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur torturer ses deux fillettes, celui qu'on appelait auparavant Tom Jedusort n'était pas particulièrement beau mais la force de sa magie le rendait attirant, fascinant... Il sorti de la cabane pour se retrouver au centre d'une forêt touffue, il marcha pendant ce qui sembla des heures, ignorant des regards qui le suivaient dans la nuit. Il l'aperçut enfin, sa maison, sa rédemption. Personne ne connaissait le chemin qui menait à cet endroit mythique mais son seigneur semblait avoir réussit à trouver une brèche.

Il passa devant le saule cogneur, un vague sourire se dessina lorsqu'il entrevit les ruines de la serre numéro quatre en reconstruction. Il aimait vivre ici, il aimait tous ces enfants qui changeraient le monde, il avait souvent eu honte de se sentiment de bonheur qui l'emplissait lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre et qu'il entendait les rires joyeux, le bonheur à l'état pur. Il se retrouva devant un buisson particulièrement épais, d'un alohomora il ouvrit la porte caché et s'engouffra dans le château. Ce passage était connu de tous, c'était les sorts qui entouraient le château qui le rendait imprenable. L'enfant se mit à pleurer, ses cris raisonnant dans les couloirs vides, il arriva devant une porte et après avoir chuchoté les mots « esquimaux au citron », il pénétra dans le bureau du seul homme qui lui avait jamais fais confiance.

« Bonsoir Severus. »

« Professeur. »

Il se détendit immédiatement, le grand Dumbledore avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il oublia ses muscles douloureux, la brûlure de son bras, son âme en lambeaux...

« Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé. » Les portraits le regardaient, certains compatissants, d'autres cruels. Le directeur de retourna pour lui faire face, il arborait ce sourire triste et mystérieux qui attirait l'attention de tous.

« Vous avez fait de votre mieux, Severus. » Il s'approcha de Rogue inhabituellement échevelé et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Avez-vous eu des informations? » Il regarda l'enfant qui gigotait dans ses bras.

« Rien de très concluant. Poudlard est en danger, Voldemort a réussit à trouver une brèche dans les défenses mais il ne semble pas pressé d'attaquer, il veux retrouver son pouvoir par la crainte et les massacres. Il est décidé à retrouver Harry avant tout. » Dumbledore se rassit derrière son bureau et invita le professeur de potion à s'asseoir à son tour.

« Je m'en doutait, l'attaque du ministère n'était pas innocente. Fudge a exigé de connaître le moindre sort qui protège Poudlard, bien entendu la liste que je lui est fournit est exhaustive. Il faudra renforcer les défenses. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Certains mangemorts sont absents, je crois qu'ils recherchent de nouveaux alliés qui nous prendraient par surprise, les détraqueurs ne lui suffisent plus. »

« Il a déjà gagné les géants à sa cause, une autre alliance serait désastreuse pour nous. Je vous en prie, servez-vous. »

Le directeur de Poudlard tendit une assiette où reposait un gâteau au chocolat, surpris Severus ne put qu'en prendre un morceau.

« Merci professeur. Il reste quelque chose auquel nous devons nous préparer. Les attaques moldues ne sont qu'un amusement pour lui, mais il prévoit une attaque de grande envergure dans notre monde. J'ignore où et quand c'est prévue mais il faut se préparer à toute les éventualités. » Rogue mordit dans son gâteau sous l'œil scrutant de Dumbledore. Après de longues minutes de silence seulement brisé par les gazouillis de l'enfant le directeur reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé? »

« Ils jetaient des sorts aux hasard, c'est comme ça que j'ai été touché. Je me suis retrouvé à terre face à face avec lui et quelque chose en moi m'a dit de le prendre et de fuir, de laisser derrière tous ses morts et de sauver l'enfant. » Il caressait la joue velouté du petit garçon.

« Donnez le moi. Il est surprenant qu'il puisse entrer dans Poudlard alors q'il est d'origine moldue, peut-être a t-il un peu de magie en lui. » Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras qui commença à jouer avec sa longue barbe blanche.

« Il est l'unique survivant. » Rogue avez l'impression que le professeur venait de lui retirer son humanité en le séparant du bébé. La seule chose dont il n'avait pas à avoir honte venait de lui être enlevé.

« Je vais m'en occuper, Severus. Allez voir madame Pomfresch et retournez voir votre maître il pourrait avoir des soupçons. »

« Bien professeur. »

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vos informations sauveront de nombreuses vies. »

« J'espère. »

La sombre silhouette disparut derrière la lourde porte de bois.

.............................................................................................................................................

« Je n'ai rien vu! » Une main froide repoussa quelques mèches qui tombait sur sa cicatrice tristement célèbre.

« Tu n'as pas t'en vouloir, au contraire. Tes cours servent à quelque chose, tu n'aurais rien pu faire et tu le sais. » Ginny laissa retomber sa main. Le journal n'avait pas été très précis, il avait annoncé une attaque, un massacre, une boucherie...

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi? Aucun des moldus n'était en contact avec notre monde. » Ron marchait de long en large devant le portrait qui menait au bureau de leur directeur.

« Il ne voulait que s'amuser, c'est évident. Il n'avait aucune raison particulière à part peut-être nous terrifier. » Elle était assise à l'écart, les yeux dans le vide. Elle qui généralement était la première à tout analyser, à tout décortiquer ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'horrible photo en première page qui représentait un amoncellement de corps. Ron s'agenouilla face à elle et chercha ses yeux pour la faire revenir sur terre.

« Tes parents vont bien Mione, ils habitent à l'autre bout de la ville et tu as reçut de leurs nouvelles ce matin. Je sais que c'est horrible mais ils sont en sécurité, des membres les surveillent surtout après ce qui s'est passé à noël. » Son regard ne s'éclaira pas, il semblait vide, inexpressif, sans vie.

« Et les autres, ils avaient une famille, un avenir. Ils ignorent pourquoi ils sont mort, ils n'avaient pas de quoi se défendre. Je...je ne pensais pas que ce puisse être si barbare, si injuste. » Il essuya la simple larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir compatir, Harry se sentait coupable, énervé, frustré. Ginny ne pensait qu'à le consoler, qu'à enlever ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et Ron était en colère, il pensait à Hermione, à ses parents, à tout ses moldus qui n'avait jamais rien fait, lui aussi trouvait ça injuste mais il n'était pas triste, il ne pouvait pas l'être alors qu'il était si heureux qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ceux qu'il aimait.

« Tu ne peux rien y faire à part trouver un moyen de combattre ce salopard! »

« Ron! Évite les grossièretés! » Il sourit, échangea un regard soulagé avec sa sœur avant de reprendre la parole.

« Voilà, ma préfète préférée! Toujours aussi agaçante! » Elle lui frappa assez durement le bras mais un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Les enfants, vous pouvez entrer. » Le professeur Mcgonagall traversa le portrait, elle semblait exténué. Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit passage.

« Vous aussi Melle Weasley, il me semble que vous faites à présent partie de notre fameux trio. » Ginny se leva à son tour, surprise.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de leur directeur, il était vide et silencieux. Les yeux de Ginny se promenèrent autour d'elle, elle avait peu l'occasion d'observer les étranges objets qui peuplait la salle. Un hurlement se fit entendre, ils sursautèrent. Ron et Harry sortirent leur baguette, s'attendant à être attaqué. Hermione riait sous cape, elle avait parfaitement reconnue l'origine de ce cri, un bébé pleurait. Elle posa sa main sur les muscles tendus du bras de Ron qui se détendit, elle échangea un regard avec Harry avant de s'asseoir. Elle fut bientôt suivit par les garçon, Ginny était plongé dans l'admiration d'une marmite emplis d'un liquide argenté.

« Une pensine, Melle Weasley. Vous pourrez demander à Harry de vous en expliquer le fonctionnement. »

Ils n'avaient jamais vu le directeur aussi échevelé, ils portait une longue robe blanche à rayure bleu qu'il devait utiliser comme robe de chambre, sa longue barbe généralement bien entretenue était emmêlé et taché de ce qui semblait être du lait. Ses petite lunette en forme de demi-lune étaient de travers et ses yeux si lumineux étaient assombris par de profondes cernes.

« Vous vous doutez tous de la raison de votre présence ici. » Les sourires amusés qui s'étaient dessiné sur leur visages s'évanouirent.

« L'attaque. Vous savez quelque chose de plus? » Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la porte à demi ouverte qui devait abriter sa chambre.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, je suis désolé Harry. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour vous mettre de nouveaux en garde. Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sur, plus pour vous. Vous serez escorté de membres de l'ordre ou d'aurors chaque fois que vous franchiraient les grandes portes. »

« Harry est en danger? » Hermione était assise au bord de sa chaise, elle était redevenue la jeune fille avide de tout comprendre.

« Quand ne l'a t-il pas été? Mais je parle de vous tous, vous devez être particulièrement prudent, pas d'escapade nocturne dans le parc, ou de visite à Hagrid sans être accompagné. Le château sera surveillé nuit et jour, avec de nouvelles rondes en parallèles de celles que vous effectuez en tant que préfets. » Ron se renfrogna.

« Nous sommes en prison, alors! On ne vas plus quitter la salle commune? »

« Calmez-vous Mr Weasley, je pourrait vous priver de toute sortie, vous interdire les week-ends au Pré-au-lard mais ce serait injuste. Vous devrez juste vous habituer à être suivit. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

« Il n'y avait aucune raison à l'attaque d'hier, n'est-ce pas? Il ne faisait ça que pour s'amuser. » Hermione avait le regard fixé sur ses genoux, Ginny s'assit aux côtés d'Harry regardant impuissante la conversation se dérouler.

« J'en ai bien peur, Melle Granger. Et cela n'augure rien de bon. Soyez prudent, je vous en prie. La vie à trop d'importance pour qu'on la perde à cause d'un caprice. » Il lisait encore son esprit, elle pensait déjà à un moyen de contourner ses ordres pour pouvoir transplaner. Le directeur fit apparaître cinq tasses de thé, il saisit la sienne, un léger sourire au lèvres. Il regarda à nouveau la porte de sa chambre et essuya les traces de lait qui tachaient sa barbe.

« à propos excusez-moi pour ma tenue. J'ai eu une nuit assez mouvementé. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires des pleurs se firent à nouveau entendre, résigné Dumbledore se leva et disparut sans un mot dans sa chambre. Les quatre jeunes griffondors échangèrent des regards, se demandant si ils devaient se retirer ou attendre le retour de leur directeur. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de le voir revenir un bébé en pleurs au creux de son bras tenant de sa main libre un biberon à moitié vide. Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui pour pouvoir l'admirer, Harry et Ron au contraire reculèrent d'un pas.

« Qui est-il? » Hermione semblait si fasciné par ce petit être que le professeur Dumbledore lui donna sans ménagement.

« J'ignore son nom, il m'a été confié hier. J'attends des nouvelles de Mme Pomfresch qui lui cherche une famille d'accueil. » à ses mots Harry s'approcha.

« Il est orphelin? » Il ne savait ce que représentait une enfance sans amour et savoir que ce bébé ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents lui déchira le cœur.

Dumbledore qui passait le biberon à Hermione pour qu'elle nourrisse le petit brailleur releva la tête et répondit à Harry.

« Il est le seul survivant du massacre. » Harry posa pour la première fois son regard sur l'enfant, il avait la peau rosé des êtres qui n'avait pas plus d'un an, un léger duvet d'un roux flamboyant recouvrait son crane mais ce qui fascina Harry fut son regard émeraude si semblable au sien.

« Cela voudrait dire qu'il est moldu. » Ginny prit l'enfant des bras d'Hermione et tenta de le calmer. Hermione soulagé du poids de ce petit corps gigotant reprit part à la conversation.

« C'est impossible, il ne pourrait pas se trouver ici. Poudlard est impénétrable pour les moldus même si ils sont aussi innocent que ce nouveau-né. »

« Vous avez raison, il était prédestiné à venir ici. Il a juste eu une décennie d'avance. Il aurait du vivre dans son monde, avec des parents aimant et à l'age de onze ans, il aurait reçu une lettre qui aurait changé sa vie. » Le professeur Dumbledore se rassit dans son fauteuil et regarda Ginny essayait de nourrir l'enfant.

« C'est ça qui l'a sauvé? La magie? » demanda Harry, tout en se penchant au dessus de l'épaule de Ginny pour mieux voir l'enfant.

« En quelque sorte... Il a eu beaucoup de chance aussi. » Ginny qui ne parvenait pas à calmer l'enfant le plaça dans les bras d'Harry. Maladroit, il tenta de mieux le positionner aux creux de ses bras mais il continuait à gesticulait et à hurler.

« Je ne suis pas très doué, tu devrais le reprendre Gin. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, il est propre, repus mais il refuse de s'endormir. J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais à part les sortilèges, je me refuse à enchanter un si petit enfant, je pourrais lui faire du mal. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. » Il regarda Harry tendu et raide, face à la fragilité de ce petit être.

« Je voudrais que vous vous en occupiez pour la matinée, j'ai certaines obligations et ... »

« Mais professeur, nous avons court de potion ce matin. » le coupa Hermione.

« Et moi deux heures de métamorphose. » surenchérit Ginny, elle regarda sa montre. « D'ailleurs si nous ne voulons pas être en retard il vaudrait mieux y aller. »

Harry qui venait de remarquer le Ron silencieux au fond de la pièce se dirigea vers lui et lui donna sans cérémonie le bébé.

« En effet Melle Weasley, il vaut mieux ne pas endurer le courroux du professeur McGonagall. » Dumbledore sirotait son thé. « Mais le cour de potion est annulé aujourd'hui, vous avez donc tout le temps pour vous occuper de notre nouvel invité. »

Ginny après un au revoir retentissant sortie de la pièce non sans un dernier baiser à Harry.

Ron ne savait pas comment porter un bébé, il regardait effrayé son petit visage rougit par les cris. Indécis de la position à adopter, il bascula finalement l'enfant en position debout le retenant sous les fesses, sa tête lovée contre son cou. Les cris s'apaisèrent presque immédiatement, seul quelques gémissements se faisait encore entendre de temps en temps.

« Nous avons un gagnant. Je vois que vous vous débrouillerait à merveille avec ce bout de chou. » Dumbledore sortit de derrière son bureau un sac emplis de couches, biberons et layettes. « Mme Pomfresch m'a donné ça pour s'occuper de lui, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune. »

Harry sans enthousiasme prit l'énorme sac, Ron continuait à bercer le bébé encore un peu maladroitement. Hermione ramassa le biberon que Ginny avait abandonné sur la table.

« Au revoir, professeur. » dirent-ils en cœur en se tournant vers la porte.

« Au revoir et encore merci. »

.............................................................................................................................................

La salle commune était vide et paisible. Un feu de cheminée réchauffait la pièce. Hermione lisait tranquillement assise au bout d'un canapé, les jambes de Ron posées lourdement sur ses genoux. Le bébé dormait profondément, allongé sur le ventre de Ron, il semblait apaisé par la grande main maladroite qui reposait sur son dos. Ron lui même était perdu dans le pays des songes, sa respiration lente berçant le nouveau-né.

Hermione leva la tête et sourit au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, ils étaient adorable comme l'avait fait remarquer quelques minutes plus tôt une Parvati extasié. Elle se pencha vers la petite tête rousse, en faisant attention de ne pas déranger Ron en bougeant ses mollets et caressa le doux duvet qui recouvrait son crane. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à la pensée de ce petit être si fragile maintenant seul au monde. Le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Harry encore plus décoiffé qu'à son habitude, il portait un plateau remplis de victuailles.

« Il dort. » Il semblait soulagé de ne plus à avoir subir les cris incessant. Hermione se releva avant de lui répondre.

« Oui et pas grâce à toi. » Comme pour s'excuser, il tendit un sandwich au poulet à sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis pas très doué et puis il fallait bien nourrir les troupes. À propos, nous sommes dispensé de cours cet après-midi, ces nouveaux parents arriveront ce soir. » Hermione regarda à nouveau les deux garçons et posa sa main au dessus de celle de Ron. Harry un sourire attendrit aux lèvres se servit un jus de citrouille.

« Vous êtes mignon. » Il n'avait pas eu vraiment envie de parler mais le spectacle était si paisible qu'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle se redressa et mordit dan son sandwich, les joues un peu rouge.

« Ginny va bien? »

« Parfaitement bien. » Il arborait un immense sourire, Hermione n'aurait jamais pu être plus reconnaissante envers quelqu'un qu'elle l'était à ce moment envers Ginny.

« Je vois ça et où.... »

« Heh!! On mange sans moi! » Le mouvement brusque de Ron qui se redressait réveilla le bébé.

« Merde! »

« Ron! »

« ça va, je sais. Donne-moi à manger, s'il-te-plait. » Il se rassit complètement, d'une main il calla le bébé contre le coussin du bras du canapé en le soutenant et de l'autre attrapa un sandwich au bacon. Il regarda l'enfant qui le dévisageait avec de grand yeux vert presque dérangeant.

« T'en veux un peu? » Comme si le bébé comprenait, il commença à rire doucement et essaya d'attraper un bout de pain.

« Ron, soit sérieux un peu, il est trop jeune pour ça. »

« Si t'es si forte en bébé pourquoi est ce qu'il pleure chaque fois que tu t'approches. »

« Je crois juste qu'il te préfère et je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué avec les bébés. »

« Moi, non plus. Mais j'aime assez par exemple son odeur. J'avais jamais remarqué mais ça sent drôlement bon un bébé et puis quand ça pleure pas, il est assez marrant. Des nouvelles de ses futurs parents? » Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il regarda Harry.

« Ils seront là ce soir. » Un silence s'installa bientôt remplacé par les cris perçant de l'enfant. Ron se pencha vers lui avant d'esquisser une grimace.

« Code rouge, par ici. Code rouge. »

« Pas moi, je m'y suis collé la dernière fois. Pourquoi Harry n'aiderai pas un peu. »

« De quoi parlez-vous? »

« Corvée de caca. »

« Non!!! »

.............................................................................................................................................

« Alors tu as du changer le bébé? » Le professeur Lupin regardait amusé Harry qui lui ne quittait pas des yeux les étoiles. Le ciel était magnifique, sans nuage, d'un noir d'encre taché d'un jaune d'or.

« Oui mais le problème n'est pas vraiment là. »

« Quel est le problème alors? »

« En voyant le bébé, je me suis demandé que deviendra t-il? Je sais que normalement il va trouver de merveilleux parents, qu'il viendra à Poudlard et qu'il sera soit capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, soit préfet, soit aussi farceur que Fred et George ou peut être même les trois à la fois. Et puis je me suis dit et si il n'y avait plus de Poudlard, si Voldemort détruisait tout, si on perdait que deviendrait t-il? »

« On ne le saura jamais parce qu'on va gagner. » Il regarda Rémus un sourire triste aux lèvres.

«Je me suis mis à penser à l'avenir. ..» Il retourna aux étoiles, il était plus de minuit passé mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à redescendre dans son dortoir. Il ne désobéissait pas au directeur, Lupin l'accompagnait et l'écoutait, patient.

« Harry, je n'ai cru avoir un avenir pas un seul jour depuis que je me suis fait mordre et puis il y a eu ton père, Sirius. Ils m'ont prouvé que je valais quelque chose alors je me suis mit à aimer le présent sans me soucier du passé, sans m'inquiéter pour l'avenir. »

« Et puis il y a Tonks, n'est ce pas professeur? » Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte de la tour est du château qui laissa apparaître un grand rouquin.

« J'éviterai ce genre de remarque si j'était toi Ron. » » Il s'assit à côté de son ami pour éviter le regard meurtrier de son ancien professeur.

« Je vous dérange pas? » Il souriait, il semblait si loin de tout ce qui torturait Harry alors qu'il avait autant à craindre.

« Non Ron, ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu n'es pas caché dans un placard après plusieurs minutes de bécotage avec Hermione. » Il rougit légèrement et s'étendit sur le sol froid plaçant ses mains sous sa nuque.

« Elle torture les nouveaux parents de Ronald avec des milliers de question. » Ils regardèrent Rémus se lever et rentrer à l'abri dans le château. Il resterait certainement derrière la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils iraient se coucher. Harry s'allongea à son tour, dans l'exacte position de Ron.

« Ronald? »

« Il dormait avec moi quand ils sont arrivé et... Enfin.... Il ont trouvé ça mignon vu qu'on avait les cheveux roux et qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien.... Le pauvre il va me maudire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ce nom horrible. » Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Ron ne reprenne la parole.

« Il va me manquer, c'est stupide mais il était assez drôle et ....Ne rit pas mais je commence à penser que se serait chouette d'en avoir un à moi, peut-être même deux. »

« Tu vas en avoir une tribu si Hermione et toi vous continuez ça. Et Ron, ce n'est pas bizarre, j'en voudrait bien aussi plus tard. »

« Avec ma sœur? »

« Si tout va bien, oui. »

Une étoile filante traversa le ciel, ils fermèrent les yeux et firent un vœux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la fine silhouette arriver avant qu'elle ne s'installe entre eux. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, se blottissant contre lui.

« Il est parti, ce seront de bons parents. » Ron enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure, embrassant au passage sa tempe.

« C'est si beau ici, le rectangle là bas, c'est la constellation d'Orion et cette étoile qui brille si fort, au nord d'Orion et à l'est de Persée, elle s'appelle Capella du rocher. Et dire que dans quelques semaines, on ne la verra pratiquement plus par contre il y aura par ici trois étoiles en triangles, Arcturus du Bouvier, Spica de la Vierge et Régulus du Lion. » Ron amusé ne dit rien mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« Tu es surprenante, j'ai beau te connaître depuis bientôt six ans ton intelligence m'impressionnera toujours. »

« C'est juste que j'écoute un peu plus que vous en cour! »

« Ne l'écoute pas, de toute façon c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. » Il frotta son nez contre le sien, elle sourit et se détacha de lui pour s'approcher un peu d'Harry. Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Ron et en fit de même à ceux d'Harry.

« Hermione, toi qui sais absolument tout. Comment tout ça va finir? » Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer, l'attaque de la nuit restait en permanence dans leur esprit.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Répète ça un peu. » Elle frappa légèrement le bras de Ron avant de reprendre sa main.

« Mais j'aime beaucoup les contes de fée où le bien l'emporte toujours sur le mal et où l'amour peux tout vaincre. »

Entendre Hermione prononcé des paroles si rêveuses, si optimistes presque enfantines soulagea immédiatement Harry. .Elle si pragmatique gardait l'espoir d'un monde nouveau, ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que son destin était entre les mains de l'adolescent à ses côté qu'elle essayait de réconforter. Il serra un peu plus les fins doigts de sa meilleure amie, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Merci, petite sœur. » Il se leva, échangea un regard avec Ron et entra dans le château pour les laisser profiter de ce ciel extrêmement romantique. Il ne put retenir un rire joyeux lorsqu'il entendit Ron demander:

« Que vienne faire les fées dans la conversation, elle sont petites, mauvaises et mesquines, elles ne nous aiderons jamais à gagner. »

fin du chapitre

eh bien niveau style ça change quand meme pas mal. En bien j'espere . la semaine prochaine un très bon chapitre bien que toujours pas R mais bon tout vient a point a qui sait attendre et je ne crois franchement pas que vous aller être déçu car après ce chapitre un peu triste nos trois héros vous reprendre du poil de la bête et la bonne humeur reviendra ,sans parler de l'histoire qui avance encore et toujours (a tout petit pas) chut..... je n'en dit pas plus a la semaine prochaine et d'ici la porter vous bien . bisou

Billy et Menssa


	27. Transplanage

Bonjour tout le monde, comment a été votre semaine? C'est menssa qui vous parle aujourd'hui, d'abord parce que toute ses gentilles reviews étaient pour mon chapitre et que Billy a assez bossé sur celui de cette semaine mais surtout pour éclaircir un point. Tout le monde se demande que vient faire le bébé dans l'histoire après tout il est roux et il a les yeux d'Harry, d'où vient-il? Pourquoi lui a-t-il survécu? Pourquoi est-il magique? Quel rôle va t-il jouer dans l'avenir? ....

J'ai peur de vous décevoir en vous disant qu'il ne sera utile en rien, il ne va bien sur pas disparaître, nous en entendrons parler dans l'avenir, on le reverra même peut-être pour ses un ans, enfin si le trio est toujours vivant pour son anniversaire. Ce petit Ronald était juste un symbole, il ne l'était même pas au début mais petit à petit il est devenu la preuve que Rogue avait un peu d'humanité en lui, il est devenu une lueur d'espoir, il a confronté notre héros à son avenir, à sa propre vie. Il permettait aussi une scène assez drôle avec Dumby et mignonne avec Ron. Je dois avoué que de nombreux chapitres comme celui-ci n'était même pas prévu, il est venu de lui même donc je n'ai pas vraiment songé aux conséquences sur le moment il paraissait indispensable pour le bien être de Rogue que je commence à aimer de sauver quelqu'un et quoi de plus honorable que de sauver un enfant. Le reste n'est que coïncidence, après tout la vie n'est faite que de coïncidence.

Après cette petite mise au point réponse aux reviews:

cecile rogue : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, tu nous a beaucoup aidé pour la suite en réclamant du Rogue alors quand je me suis mis devant la feuille blanche avec un scène de guerre à faire j'ai pensé à lui et c'est venu tout seul. Tu reverras notre très cher maître des potions qui aideras Harry d'une façon inattendue. Je rougit sous tout tes compliments et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant celui de cette semaine. Pour Peter, je ne l'aime pas mais si tu veux un compagnon de torture demande à Billy il le fera avec joie.

pascale1980: merci pour ton avis sur nos styles, heureux que ça t'es plut pour le R toujours pas pour cette semaine enfin c'est un peu plus chaud, tu verras bien. Pleins de bisous et à bientôt.

virg05: ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant pour Ron super papa après tout je le pare de toute les qualités possible pour un garçon, je devrai rajouter un peu de romantisme mai je crois que sa maladresse fait tout son charme. Ravie que ça te plaise, on aime toujours les compliments ça aide à continuer quand on a plus le courage. Bisous à la semaine prochaine.

rupertforever :On a mis notre chapitre très cher lecteur(trice) alors nous attendons ta review avec impatience en espérant que tu aimes. Bisous.

Selphie451: oui ils sont mignon, hein. J'aime assez aussi. Merci d'être aussi fidèle. Bisous, bisous.

Colonel S.S Parker: comparé à J.K Rowling, je m'évanouit. En plus tu aimes sans R, aurait-on trouver la seule lectrice non perverse mais j'en doute de toute façon le R n'est pas loin et il y en aura beaucoup. Merci à la semaine prochaine, bisous.

Zabou : Merci pour ta réponse va voir en haut.

Spikesleslasheux: Je sais que l'on est dans un monde magique mais je suis désolé Ron et Harry n'ont jamais eu se genre de relation, il pourait plus être celui d'Harry et de Ginny mais ce n'est pas non plus le cas, enfin regarde en haut pour la réponse. Bisous.

Elea013: Merci ça me touche que vous aimiez le style de ce chapitre je ne m'était jamais essayé à entrer dans le personnage de Rogue ou à prendre le ton mélancolique de la guerre et je vais devoir recommencer malheureusement car notre trio n'en a pas finit avec le malheur. Pour le bébé, si tu n'as pas lu le début revient y pour la réponse. Pleins de poutous à bientôt.

Larmes de pluie: Encore le bébé, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit de le mettre mais il est venu tout seul, le plus ironique c'est qu'aucun d'entre vous ne semble s'intéresser à ce qui aura de l'importance pourtant il y a pleins de détails qui devrait vous mettre sur la route de la suite. Pour Rogue je crois que je vais réécrire de son point de vue, il est énigmatique et très intéressant. Merci pour tes compliments à très bientôt, bisous.

Squall : Merci de penser que notre fic est supérieur, pour ce qui est des ff tu vas bien t'entendre avec billy moi j'ai essayé mais c'est pas trop mon truc, ça doit être mon côté romantique de fille qui revient à la surface. Pour le bébé, réponse en haut, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre dans un style encore très différent mais qui va mener sur du R, enfin! Bisous, à la semaine prochaine.

Sophia Grint : Tu fais la queue comme tout le monde, Ron est à moi (rire démoniaque), bon je veux bien te le prêter, Billy est trop jaloux de toute façon. Mais j'ai une question tu aimes Ron parce que Grint le joue ou tu aimes Grint parce qu'il joue Ron? Pour moi c'est un peu des deux. Bisous.

Lisaloup: Dumby reviendra après tout il est celui qui connaît tout. Ne t'inquiète pas la review de liv est quasiment impossible à ratraper mais elle attendait ce chapitre depuis longtemps en plus Billy la torturait alors... Mais si tu veux relever le défi de faire mieux il n'y a aucun problème mais un petit mot d'encouragement nous fait déjà super plaisir. Pleins de bisous à bientôt.

Mister G: Merci. Je ne voit pas quoi dire d'autre à part peut-être merci de ne pas avoir mentionné le bébé. À bientôt, bisous.

Benelie:Merci la suite la voilà un peu différente certes mais j'espère toujours aussi bien.

Alors liv pas de review cette semaine, je sais que tu es occupé et que tu vas de rattraper alors sans rancune surtout que tu continues à nous publier le merveilleux Price of Love et More than memories (Plus qu'un souvenir)

Et voilà le chapitre de cette semaine.

_**Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis**_

Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling Transplanage 

La soirée tant attendue par nos trois amis était enfin arrivée et chacun se préparait en attendant que la salle commune se vide. Quand ce sera fait, ils pourront passer au delà de la barrière anti-transplanage et aller dans la cabane hurlante afin d'entamer la derrière phase de leur projet. Fini la théorie, voilà enfin la pratique. Si tout se passait bien ,après s'être dissimulés et avoir échappés à la surveillance du ministère, ils pourraient enfin tenter de transplaner et s'entraîner jusqu'à maîtriser se fabuleux mode de déplacement . A la grande incompréhension des autres, Harry Ron et Hermione avaient passé tout leur samedi après midi à dormir, prétextant une semaine épuisante ,et ceci en vue d'une nuit qui promettait d'être longue et pénible compte tenue de la concentration que cette exercice demandait pour un débutant. Il était vingt deux heures passé et dans le dortoir des garçons ,Harry et Ron ,avaient tout les deux opté pour une tenu de sport moldu comprenant un pantalon de jogging large mais pas trop et un t-shirt noir moulant les muscles bien dessinait des deux brillants joueurs de Quidditch de griffondor. Le tout était bien sur dissimulé sous leurs robes de chambre pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon sur leur escapade nocturne devant leur colocataires qui rentraient au dortoir pour ce mettre au lit. Ils en profitèrent pour descendre à la salle commune qui n'était plus occupé que par Patenrond et Perlimpinpin qui étaient roulés en boule devant la cheminer. Il ne manquait plus que Hermione et son absence permis au garçon de lâcher quelques remarques machiste sur l'incroyable lenteur des filles pour se préparer mais leur discutions pris brutalement fin à l'entrée d'Hermione .Elle aussi avait opté pour une tenu de sport moldu et portait un pantalon moulant ses longues jambes mais plus large aux chevilles avec une brassière ,qui ne cachait pratiquement rien à par sa poitrine ,sous une veste assortie à son pantalon . L'ensemble lui allait à merveille et semblait avoir été cousu sur elle tellement il épousait et rehaussait brillamment ces formes généreuses. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers sous le regard des deux garçons qui la suivait des yeux bouche bais .

« Chérie tu devrais fermer ta bouche car ce n'est pas très élégant et que la bave qui va bientôt en couler les encore moins et toi Harry je te rappelle que tu à Ginny »

Ron qui avait plus été sorti de sa transe par la dernière remarque d'Hermione que par la première réveilla Harry d'un grand coup de coude.

« Bun vas y te gêne pas surtout !!! »

« C'est pas ça c'est jusque que je suis surpris de la voir comme ça c'est tout »

« Alors ça te surprend que ma copine soit aussi jolie !!!!!! Tu aggrave ton cas la »

« Mais...... »

« Bon vous allez arrêter on a des choses à faire et toi mon jaloux préféré ,dit elle en enlaçant Ron et en l'embrassant ,je te remercie de me trouver « aussi jolie » »

Le trio s'enroula dans la cape d'invisibilité et après avoir vérifié avec la carte du maraudeur que la route était libre ils partirent en direction du saule cogneur qui cachait l'entrée du passage menant à la cabane hurlante . Le temps avait agit tel un engrais sur les trois adolescent .Les garçons avaient pris autant de muscles qu'Hermione avait pris de forme, au point que tenir à trois sous une seul cape aurai été un véritable exploit si les effets de la croissance n'étaient compensés par le faite que les deux tourtereaux étaient collés l'un à l'autre comme deux siamois mais avec le lien fraternel en moins. Le corps d'Hermione collé à celui de Ron qui marchait derrière elle produisait son effet sur le jeune garçon. Hermione le savait et était flattée mais aussi amusée de sentir Ron ainsi gêné et ne sachant ou ce mettre à cause de son érection que ne camouflait pas son pantalon bien trop fluide. Celle ci été accentué à chaque fois que sa petite amie l'effleurait « innocemment » avec son petit popotin si joliment rebondit. Suite à quelques minute de supplice pour Ron ils arrivèrent en face du saule cogneur qui les laissa passé sans même remarquer leur présence. La remonté du passage secret permis à Ron de reprendre ses esprit bien que sa chère Hermione continuait à se coller à lui comme si elle cherchait absolument à lui faire perdre son sang froid. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait, ce sentir ainsi désiré avait fait monter en elle un désir depuis trop longtemps refoulé et malgré l'importance de cette entraînement son esprit été loin d'être aussi studieux qu'à son habitude . Elle le savait , elle devrait se contrôler au moins pendant l'entraînement mais même si la Hermione raisonnable venait de reprendre le dessus elle bénissait le ciel que la présence d'Harry l'empêche de sauter sur le rouquin pour assouvir tous se qui hantait ces plus beaux rêves depuis quelques temps maintenant. La tension sexuel était montée d'un cran entre les amoureux et elle ne tarderait pas à franchir le point de non retour.

« Nous y voilà »Dit Harry sortant ses deux amis de leurs pensées.

Ils poussèrent la lourde porte et retrouvèrent la cabane tel qu'ils l'avaient quitté à la fin de leur troisième année .Ils ni avaient pas remis les pieds depuis le soir ou ils avaient démasqué se traître de Pettigrow. Toute était pareil à leur souvenir de la poussière sur le plancher vermoulu au grand lustre prisonnier des toiles d'araignées en passant par les planches occultant les fenêtres qui laissaient filtrer la lumière des étoiles qui était seul à éclairer ses lieux. Harry et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes et prononcèrent _lumos _enfin d'y voir un peut plus clair alors que Ron se contenta d'un claquement de doigt qui alluma d'un coup toute les lampes et les veilles bougies qui traînaient dans le salon . Il faisait à présent clair comme en plein jour et Ron riait de voir les yeux ébahi de ses deux amis qui le dévisageaient.

« Bun quoi je vous avais dit que je m'entraînais »

« Oui mais la tu as fait de sérieux progrès » Dit Hermione visiblement fier de lui et désignant du doigt Harry qui soufflait de tout ses poumons sur une des chandelles sans pour autant l'éteindre.

« Oui mais bon c'est pas grand chose c'est juste que ce sont des flammes éternelles » Répondit il d'une voix faussement modeste.

« Eternelles hein ?! » Dit Harry se rapprochant du souterrain avec sa chandelle.

D'un mouvement du bras Harry fit jaillir de terre d'une main faite de boue qui vint ce refermer avec violence sur la flamme qui s'éteignit. Hermione saisi alors à son tour une chandelle qui à son simple contacte se transforma en bloc de glace et mit fin a la lueur de la flamme 'éternelle'

« Bon bun je crois que nous avons tous fait de gros progrès » Conclu Ron légèrement decu que son effet de surprise soit si vite tombé à l'eau mais surtout très content que Harry et Hermione soit aussi parvenu à ce résultat . Avec un tel pouvoir griffodor ne pourrai que l'emporter sur serpentard lors des tournois et en plus ces nouvelles compétences ne seront pas de trop pour lutter contre les adeptes de la magie noir.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot » Reprit Hermione

Il s'avancèrent tous les trois vers le salon ou ils installèrent les miteux mais néanmoins confortables fauteuils de la cabane en cercle . Hermione sorti et plaça devant elle les grimoires dont elle avait besoin pour le sort et pris la parole.

« Le principe du sort de _fidelitas _et assez simple mais demande beaucoup de concentration au lanceur. Ron sera mon gardien du secret , moi celui de Harry et Harry celui de Ron. Le sortilège laisse sur la peau une sorte de tatouage qui est permanent jusqu'à se que le sort soit rompu . C'est pour cela que j'ai ramené un livre qui permettra de le modifier pour qu'il ressemble à un vrai tatouage et qu'il ne soit pas le mot fidelitas écrit de la main du lanceur . Ca ne serai pas très discret et pas très esthétique ,surtout avec l'écriture de mon gardien , ajouta t elle pour taquiner Ron. C'est moi qui le lancerai la première pour vous montrer. Je les déjà testé sur patenrond et je peux vous jurer que à moins qu'il trouve par miracle l'usage de la parole vous ne trouverai jamais ou je range mon journal intime même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. »

Hermione se leva et s'avança vers Harry qui réfléchissait déjà à l'endroit ou il préférait se faire tatouer. Il ni avait jamais songé auparavant et était un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Alors on te fait ça ou ? choisi bien après il sera trop tard. »

« Sur le bras » Répondit il en levant sa manche pour présenter son biceps musclé à la jeune sorcière qui pointa sa baguette dessus.

« _Par ce sort je fait de toi mon gardien du secret et ta loyauté envers moi scellera à jamais les yeux des autres sur mon pouvoir de transplaner »_ Avait elle récité en écrivant de sa belle écriture en lettre noir le mot fidelitas sur le bras du survivant.

« Tu crois que ça a marché »Demanda Harry

« On le saura bien assez tôt si on a raté » Lui répondit elle « Aller à ton tour maintenant »

A son tour Harry s'approcha de Ron qui se leva et retira son t-shirt. Dévoilant à Hermione ,à qui la concentration nécessaire pour le sort avait fait perdre ses pensées salaces , son torse fait de ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Malgré la fatigue Hermione n'en perdait pas une miette et ses envies de couvrir le corps de son petit ami des tendres baisers lui revinrent .

« Vas y Harry » lui dit Ron en désignant de la main son pectoral gauche et tout comme Hermione Harry s'exécuta ,gravant en lettre d'ébène le mot fidelitas sur le torse de son meilleur ami.

« Bon bun je crois que c'est ton tour ma chérie tu veut que je le fasse ou ? »

Hermione qui été devenu rouge chuchota à l'oreille de son petit copain quel avait toujours voulu sans faire un en bas rein (le haut des fesse pour ce qui préfère) .Ron lui fit oui de la tête en guise d'approbation et se retourna vers Harry.

« Si sa te dérange pas je préférais que tu sorte deux minutes »

« Pas de problème ,je sors » dit Harry visiblement amusé en joignant le geste à la parole

« Aller c'est parti un peu de concentra ........ » Commença Ron en se retourna vers Hermione qui lui présentait le haut de sa fesse droite en abaissant un peu son pantalon et montrant de ce faite la ficelle de son jolie petit string blanc « .......ok pour la concentration c'est pas gagné. » Continua-t-il.

Il souffla un grand coup pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits alors que Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire face aux réactions de Ron. Si je continu à l'allumer comme ça c'est lui qui vas me sauter dessus ,pensa-t-elle, et cette idée lui était plutôt agréable. Ayant pris son courage à deux main Ron lança à son tour le sortilège et marqua lui aussi son gardien du secret de la marque du fidelitas.

« Tien profite que Harry n'est pas la pour le modifier. » Dit Hermione en tendant à Ron un vieux grimoire. « A cette endroit je vais avoir du mal a le faire seul tu verra c'est facile il suffit juste de penser à ce que l'on veut voir apparaître »

« D'accord pas de problème mais tu veux que je te fasse quoi ? »

« Ce que tu veux du moment que tu n'inscrit pas –propriété de Ronald Weasley- quel que chose de mignon »

« C'est vrai que - propriété de Ronald weasley- c'était pas une mauvaise idée mais bon qu'est ce que tu pense de ça »Dit il en pointant sa baguette sur le tatouage d'Hermione qui se transforma instantanément en papillon.

Hermione qui venait de métamorphosé un vieux bout de bois en miroir s'en servi pour admirer le travail de son petit copain « Pas mal du tout ça prouve que tu a bon goût » Lui dit elle en l'enlaçant.

« Oh mais ça c'est prouvé depuis longtemps, Lui répondit il , Puisque je sors avec toi » Puis il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser qui devenait de plus en plus profond avant d'être interrompu par Harry qui été revenu.

« C'est pas tout ça mais on a encore du travaille les tourtereaux ,et par pitié un peu de décence je vous rappelle que je n'est pas ma Ginny avec moi pour .......»

« tu veux certainement parler de **MA** petite sœur. Et puis même si j'accepte que vous soyait ensemble je te conseil de ne jamais ne serai ce que sous entendre ce que vous faite quand je ne suis pas là »

Une fois de plus le caractère sur protecteur de Ron fit éclater de rire les deux autres alors que Ron qui lui était très sérieux ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait de risible. Après s'être remis de leur fou rire Harry modifia son tatouage qui maintenant représentait un gros chien et un cerf qui se cabrait devant la pleine lune alors que Hermione transforma celui de Ron en un magnifique lion ailé.

« A présent c'est l'heure de vérité ,déclara Hermione, si ça rate on finira la nuit à Azkaban pour déplacement illicite sans permis et tentative de dissimulation d'activité répréhensible mais bon d'après mes recherches on ne peut pas être condamné à plus de deux ans »

« Ha en voilà une nouvelle rassurante » Ironisa Ron qui malgré son sourire été plus qu'inquiet.

« Aller je commence je vais essayer que quelques mètres pour voir si sa fonctionne » Dit Harry en fermant les yeux afin de ce concentrer au mieux sur son lieu de destination.

_Crac, _Harry disparu et réapparu instantanément deux mètres plus loin sous les applaudissements de ses deux amis « j'ai réussi » s'exclama t il.

« Et aucun auror n'est apparu pour nous arrêter je crois donc ....... »continua Hermione

« ......que tout fonctionne » acheva Ron qui lui aussi c'était déplacé de quelques mètres en transplanant.

Trois heures plus tard nos trois amis avaient réussi à augmenter les distances mais aussi la difficulté des transplanages en se fixant pour objectif de changer de pièce ou carrément d'étage et tout les trois commençaient à maîtriser à la perfection ce mode de déplacement .Finalement toute les heures qu'ils avaient passer à potasser la théorie avaient servit .Ils été maintenant tous les trois réuni dans la chambre visiblement éprouvé à la fois par la fatigue de l'entraînement et par l'heure très avancé. Un long grognement en provenance du ventre de Ron résonna dans toute la pièce .

« Je crois qu'il est tant de rentrer avant que Ron ne nous dévore tout les deux »

« Effectivement » ajouta Hermione « Aller encore un petit effort de concentration mon chéri on transplanne jusqu'à l'entrée du passage et on rentre »

Les trois _crac _se superposèrent et Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée scrutant les alentours à la recherche de Ron . Ne le voyant nul par et commençant à s'inquiéter, ils repartirent en direction de la chambre qui était à leur grand désarroi complètement vide.

« Dieu sait ou il a pu atterrire » S'inquiéta Hermione.

Quand son petit ami réapparu assis sur le vieux lit à baldaquin les poche pleine de chocogrenouille qu'il commença à déballer sous le regard surpris de sa petite amie.

« Bun quoi !!!!! Bredouilla Ron la bouche pleine de sucrerie. Je devais avoir trop faim pour me concentré sur autre chose parce que quand j'ai transplanné je me suis retrouvé chez Honney Duke mais ne vous inquiété pas j'ai laissé de l'argent sur le comptoir je suis pas un voleur »

« Ron tu es vraiment incorrigible ce qui est inquiétant c'est que quelqu'un aurai pu te voir » Lui dit Hermione sur le ton réprobateur qui paradoxalement excitait plutôt qu'effrayait Ron qui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle , de ses yeux , de sa bouche , de son corps.

Il se leva et l'embrassa pour s'excuser et Harry retransplanna jusque l'entrée après leur avoir dit qu'il les attendait en bas. Hermione épuisés par l'entraînement intensif s'allongea sur lit en soupirant et Ron qui la fixait toujours semblait près à craquer à tout moment si bien que pour rester un parfait gentleman et ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher tout ses vêtements il préféra choisir l'option de la fuite.

« Heu je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre Harry , baragouina t il visiblement gêné par ses propres pulsions , j'y vais tu me suis ? » Puis il transplanna vers l'entrée sans attendre la réponse de sa bien aimée.

Du moins il tenta de transplanner car quand il réapparu il était allongé sur Hermione qui après un bref instant de surprise frissonnait au contacte proche de son petit amis dont le corps pressé contre le sien commençait lui aussi à réagir. Ron devenu cramoisi avait les yeux plantés au fond de ceux d'Hermione qui étaient comme les siens rempli de désir et de passion . Il lui murmura de sa voix roque et suave qu'il avait depuis cet été.

« Je devait avoir trop 'faim' pour me concentrer sur autre chose »

A ces mots Hermione qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de sentir Ron ainsi entre ses cuisses lui agrippa la tête en enfonçant sa main dans son épaisse tignasse rousse et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Entre eux la température ne cessé de monter au rythme des langues qui s'entrechoquaient , du petit corps fragile d'Hermione qui frémissait sous les caresses du rouquin qui la sentait frétiller sous lui . Elle le rendait fou et il la rendait folle .Aucun des deux ne pouvait plus se contrôler et c'est une fois de plus Harry qui brisa la magie de l'instant en leur criant de l'étage inférieur.

« Bon c'est pas que je m'ennui mais je crois que je vais y aller je vous laisse la carte du maraudeur vous vous débrouillerai tout seul comme des grands .Amusez vous bien, moi j'y vais » Et Harry s'en alla enveloppé dans la cape de son père.

« Celui la je vais le tuer » Grogna Ron dont l'excitation avez été stopper par la remarque de son ami.

Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire et se remis à l'embrasser de façon plus tendre cette fois ci .

« Je crois qu'on devrai y aller il se fait tard » Dit il à contre cœur à Hermione qui lui souriait toujours « Et puis quand on y pense le cadre n'est pas vraiment idyllique » Ajouta t il en aidant sa petite amie à se relever.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Les deux amoureux étaient à nouveau plongé dans leur pensée. Ce soir il avait été à deux doigts de le faire , le point de non retour avait failli être franchi pour de bon et chacun semblaient en même temps soulagé et plein de regret que Harry les aie interrompu. La possibilité de passer à l'acte avait toujours était envisagé et présente dans leur esprit mais jamais Ron et Hermione n'en avaient parlé sérieusement. Voulait elle vraiment aller jusqu 'au bout pensait Ron. Voulait il vraiment arrêter pensait Hermione. La seul chose qui était clair pour eux c'est qu'ils en mourraient d'envie mais l'appréhension du moment fatidique n'en était pas moins présente. Arrivé devant la porte du château il virent sur la carte du maraudeur que Rusard et Rogue étaient en patrouille et ils leur fallûrent donc passer par des chemins détournés pour rejoindre la salle commune. Arrivé au septième étage pour y emprunter un passager secret qui leur permettraient d'éviter Rogue et Rusard . Ron et Hermione se mirent à évoquer ensemble les souvenirs joyeux de l'AD pour briser un silence qui devenait pesant . Ron était en train de rappeler à Hermione qui ne l'écoutait pas vraiment le jour ou Neville avait failli tuer son adversaire à l'entraînement quand celle ci s'aperçu quelle avait laisser tomber un morceau de parchemin . Elle fit alors demi tour et passa à nouveau devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet pour ramasser le parchemin puis elle revint en trottinant vers Ron qui attendait patiemment son retour . A peine l'eut elle rejoint qu'un bruit étrange résonna dans le couloir et que la porte de la salle sur demande apparu à deux pas des deux tourtereaux.

« Tu pensais à quoi ?? »Questionna Ron en fixant la porte mais il reçu pour seul réponse que les lèvres d'Hermione se pressant sur les siennes et l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la pièce tout droit sortie des désirs de la jeune sorcière.

Fin du chapitre 

C'est pas mal comme fin de chapitre non ??? vous l'avait deviné la semaine prochaine c'est la grand retour du R, tous se que je peut vous dire c'est que le chapitre est genial. J'espere que celui de cette semaine vous a plu . porter vous bien durant cette semaine bisou a vous tous.

Billy et Menssa


	28. Enfin

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Iliv inParis : excuse accepter liv mais était tant mdr tu ma démasquer pour le string blanc je trouve juste un peu exagérer de dire que c'est typiquement billysien , moi je dirai plutôt que c'est typiquement masculinj'essaierai de passer sur msn se week-end alors a bientôt . gros bisou a toi

Larmes de pluie : c'est original en effet mais sa nous fait tellement plaisir avec tout ces beau compliment nous aussi on se dit vivement vendredi prochain

Ruperforever : j'adore cette phrase « Billy et Menssa son les meilleur » ça sonne bien et c'est tellement vrai (j'ai le cheville qui gonfle là non ?) . pour le tatouage je voulais faire le même a menssa mais je sait pas pourquoi elle a pas voulu (propriété de Billy pas propriété de Ronald weasley bien entendu). Bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine

Selphie :et toi merci pour toute ces belle review tien voilà un super chapitre pour la peine.

Elea013 :rien que ça un couple de sadique non mais c'est la première fois qu'on vous fait le coup j'imagine même de quoi tu vas nous traiter pendant les chapitre de fin. aller vas voilà la suite bisou et a bientôt

Lisaloup : non mais qu'est ce que tu crois bien sur qu'on va l'écrire. On aime certainement autant le R que toi cochonne. Alors pour se chapitre surtout mais toi a l'abris des regard indiscret et francophone. Gros bisou expédié en express vers l'Angleterre pour toi

Virg05 : quel fauteur de trouble cette Harry . même dans les livres de JK je suis sur qu'il leur met des bâton dans les roue (c'est vrai quoi il doivent toujours le suivre , et voldemort parci et des detraqueur par la.............) vive Ron/Hermione enfin tranquille.

Cécile rogue : oui je crois bien que tu en est une mais c'est pas grave je crois qu'on les tous un peu (et d'autre certainement encore plus .. n'est-ce pas liv... menssa..... Lisa ...ect......) t'es trop forte pour écrire les review en la lisant gt mort de rire. Moi aussi je vais peut être mettre un peu de sev dans le fin rien que pour toi (je réfléchi il faudra être gentil et laissait plein de review) bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine

Honeymily : merci a toi : mais a tu vraiment des doute sur ce qu'il vont faire je ne te fait plus attendre voilà la suite.

Squall : mais heu je l'aime bien moi ce chapitre (boude) bon c'est pas grave j'espère que celui la te plaira plus. Pour répondre a ta question on habite prés de Lille (tu sait ou c'est j'espère) . biz et a la prochaine

Zabou :merci beaucoup bisou a toi

Pascal1980 : bun écoute moi je ne me reconnaît pas trop dans Hermione allumeuse mais bon c'est un peu que l'histoire te plaise autant gros bisou et a bientôt.

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

Enfin 

Il ne vit pas immédiatement la pièce, trop occupé à dévorer les lèvres d'Hermione. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvé ici des centaines de fois pour des tête à tête passionné mais quelque chose dans l'air lui disait que la soirée serait différente. Un feu de cheminée brûlait doucement, un tapis agrémenté de moelleux coussin était placé devant l'âtre. Hormis la lumière étouffée des flammes, quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce. Ron ne vit pas immédiatement l'énorme lit au fond de la salle, de lourds rideau cachés les épaisses couvertures de ce cocon confortable. Sur une petite table près du lit un gros bol de chocolat fondu et des fraises les attendaient. Il reposa ses yeux sur elle, levant un sourcil interrogateur avant de se diriger vers la table. Sans un mot elle le suivit un sourire aux lèvres, attrapa une fraise qu'elle enroba de chocolat, quelques gouttes glissèrent sur ses doigts qu'elle lécha aussitôt, Ron regardait tendu le spectacle offert. Il voulait poser des tas de question, savoir que signifiait ce grand lit offert, savoir si ce soir il pourrait enfin la faire sienne mais il était hypnotisé par cette petite langue rouge qui goûtait le liquide marron.

Hermione qui ne quittait pas ces yeux presque bleu marine dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, lui tendit le fruit rouge. Elle le frotta légèrement contre les lèvres entrouvertes de Ron, les barbouillant de chocolat. Il mordit dans la fraise, laissant le jus frais emplir sa bouche. Elle finit le fruit, appréciant son goût délicat. Ron ne quittait pas des yeux ses lèvres, salivant alors qu'il imaginait le goût délicieux qu'elle devait avoir après une telle gourmandise, il se pencha pour l'embraser mais Hermione l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son torse. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant doucement contre lui puis elle pressa ses lèvres contre son cou, remonta vers sa mâchoire laissant traîner sa langue sur sa peau chaude.

« Hermione... » Il perdait déjà le contrôle comme à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Elle souffla doucement près de son oreille comme pour le calmer avant de mordiller son lobe, il frissonna presque violemment et entoura sa taille de ses main qui jusque là était le long de son corps. Elle se dirigeait en direction de sa bouche, au grand plaisir de Ron qui ne demandait qu'à retrouver le goût sucré de la fraise mêlé au chocolat mais au lieu d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle se mit à lécher doucement les traces de chocolat qui entourait sa bouche.

Elle se sépara un peu de lui, ce même sourire coquin aux lèvres mais les yeux définitivement anxieux.

« Comme tu avais faim, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait joindre l'utile à l'agréable... » Elle s'était retourné pour contempler le feu qui crépitait. Il s'approcha d'elle, d'une main il défit le lien qui retenait ses cheveux, ses longue boucles descendirent jusqu'à ses reins, de l'autre il ouvrit sa veste de jogging avant de la poser sur son ventre. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, penchant la tête pour lui offrir son cou. Il repoussa quelques mèches attardant plus que nécessaire ses doigts dans le satin de ses cheveux puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser juste derrière son oreille. Il appuya sur la peau tendre de son ventre pour l'approcher d'elle, ses fesses appuyé contre lui, il embrassait avec ferveurs sa gorge enivré par ses soupirs.

Il remonta sa main vers sa poitrine ne faisant que l'effleurer. Ron la trouvait inhabituellement tendue, il sentait ses épaules raides contre son torse. Il la tourna vers lui pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux, il caressa doucement sa joue, Ron n'osait pas brisé le silence qui s'était installé sur la pièce depuis qu'ils y avaient pénétré. Elle recouvra sa main de la sienne, la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement avant de se décider à parler.

« Je suis prête. » Sa voix était à peine un murmure pourtant son regard lointain avait été remplacé par de la détermination.

« Hermione... Tu n'es pas obligé....C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie...J'en meurt d'envie mais...Je veux que tu sois sûre... » Il se recula d'un pas comme pour lui laisser le choix. Elle avança vers lui.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on a envie depuis des mois et qu'on attends pour être sur mais à l'instant même où tu m'as embrassé ce soir d'halloween, on savait toi comme moi qu'on en arriverait là. » Il ne pouvait pas vraiment nier, il n'en avait même pas envie, il avait été fou d'elle et bien avant qu'elle soit à lui.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal. » Elle s'approcha encore de lui, se coulant contre lui. Elle caressa les cheveux qui traînaient sur sa nuque, ses yeux de la même couleur que le chocolat qui recouvrait il y a encore quelques minutes ses lèvres brillaient.

« Tu ne me feras pas mal. Jamais tu ne me feras du mal, j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime. » Elle s'offrait à lui, complètement et pour la millième fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu bien faire pour mériter cette jeune femme. Il glissa ses mains dans ses boucles et l'embrassa doucement, délicatement avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Les baisers devinrent fiévreux, passionnés, il voulait la toucher partout, la recouvrir de ce chocolat si sucré et de lécher la moindre parcelle de peau.

« Je t'aime, ma princesse... » Il embrassait son front, ses joues, son cou....Il chuchotait des mots d'amour, des promesses.

« Je vais passer la nuit à te faire l'amour, plus jamais tu ne voudras partir, plus jamais... » Il commença à embrasser sa gorge, la naissance de ses seins, glissa ses mains vers sa taille, traîna sa langue le long de ventre, titillant son nombril. Il voulait mordre la peau tendre, de sa taille ses mains vinrent caresser ses fesses alors qu'elle enfouissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Avec ses dents, il défit le petit nœud qui retenait son pantalon fluide, le léger tissus atterrit sur le sol. Ron ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, il continua son exploration, déposant de petit baiser le long de sa cuisse, son genoux, ses mollets avant d'enlever les chaussures de sa bien-aimée. Il se redressa, laissant ses mains se promener le long de son corps, il entraîna par la même occasion la petite brassière qui cachait son soutient-gorge. Il la regarda virginale dans ses dessous blanc, les joues rouges déjà haletante de ses caresses et son cœur se serra devant tant de beauté.

Elle attendait debout le froid la faisant frissonné, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait après tout il avait eu des tas d'occasion de la voir ainsi. Elle se tordait les mains attendant qu'il fasse le prochain pas, ses longs doigts caressèrent les siens, elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille.

« Tu es magnifique. » Il l'entraîna vers le tapis moelleux, Hermione décidé à se ressaisir commença à enlever le t-shirt de Ron. Comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, elle embrassa son torse s'attardant sur le petit mamelon dressé, il respirait rapidement, son cœur battant follement. Elle descendit sa petit main sur le duvet roux qui recouvrait son ventre dur. Il déglutit bruyamment, anticipant le prochain mouvement d'Hermione, il la regarda baisser son pantalon qui restait lâche sur ses hanches. Comme pour le taquiner, elle ne fit que frôler la bosse impressionnante qui se dessinait sous le caleçon. Elle commençait à se détendre, après tout ses attouchements étaient presque habituels, elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui. Cessant de jouer, elle empoigna à pleine main son sexe, elle sourit alors qu'il essayait de retenir un petit cri de plaisir sans grand succès.

« Hermione...Tu veux me tuer? » Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa goulûment. De ses longues boucles, il passa à son dos et défit la fermeture de soutient gorge. Tout en glissant les brettelles le long de ses épaules, il la fit s'étendre sur le sol prenant garde à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur les coussins. Il regardait gourmand sa poitrine, pris d'une inspiration subite il se mit à la recherche de sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? » Il la regarda amoureusement, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Tu verras. _accio bol de chocolat_! » Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'elle comprenait ses intentions, elle sentit son ventre se serrer d'appréhension. Ron trempa son doigt dans le liquide onctueux avant de le déposer au creux de son cou et de lécher consciencieusement la gourmandise. Il plongea deux doigts dans le bol tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il dessina la courbe de son sein puis encercla son téton tendu de plaisir. Elle se cambrait déjà sous lui, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas précipiter les choses, pour ne pas déchirer son petit string et plonger en elle. Il laissa sa langue suivre le chemin de ses doigts nettoyant le peau souillé de chocolat, s'attardant sur le petit bourgeon rose qu'il mordit doucement.

« Ron... » Elle se pressait contre lui, avide d'en avoir plus. Il la fit taire en posant ses doigts contre sa bouche. Elle saisit sa main encore salie du liquide sucré et la lécha. Il se remit à l'embrasser complètement, se perdantdans sa douceur, sa moiteur, il colla son corps contre le sien épousant la moindre de ses courbes. Il n'avait jamais eu d'érection plus douloureuse mais il s'en contrefichait, il voulait tout lui donner. Il se retira d'elle pour se baisser vers son ventre, elle essaya de l'entraîner encore plus bas pour qu'il touche cette partie d'elle qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé mais il résista et plongea à nouveau ses doigts dans le chocolat. Mais plutôt que de laver avec sa langue les traces poisseuses, il amena de la même manière qu'auparavant les fraises. Il plaça uns des fruits rouges dans sa bouche après en avoir enlevé le feuillage. Il laissa la peau fraîche et rugueuse de la fraise glisser sur sa peau douce et froide, le contraste la fit frissonné. Il se redressa et la laissa goûter le mélange sensuel du chocolat, de la fraise et de sa langue. Tout en laissant ses mains s'attardait au environ des ficelles de son string, il murmura à son oreille.

« Délicieux, des friandises et un peu de mione.... Le rêve... » Elle gémit ne prenant pas garde à ses mots, plus préoccupé par son souffle chaud contre son cou. Tout ses doutes s'évaporaient sous la tension sexuelle, elle ne voulait qu'en finir avec cette douleur lancinante au creux de son estomac, elle bougeait presque frénétiquement sous lui. D'un rire coquin, il abandonna son cou où une traces apparaîtrait bientôt, en descendant, il entraîna le dernier bout de tissus qui la recouvrait. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit les cuisses plus que prête à l'accueillir, il lécha les dernières traces de chocolats sur son ventre avant de descendre plus bas vers ses boucles sombres sur lesquels il souffla doucement.

« Ron....s'il te plait.... » D'un doigt léger, il caressait l'entrée de son vagin.

« Quoi, mon amour? » Elle se tordait contre sa main.

« Touche moi! » Sa voix suppliante était si sexy qu'il se laissa amadouer. Il plongea son visage entre ses jambes et commença à la lécher d'abord doucement cherchant à déguster les moindres recoins de ce petit lieu, si doux, si secret. Elle essayait de s'agripper aux coussins, ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort, elle criait presque lorsqu'il entoura complètement son clitoris et qu'il glissait un doigt dans son vagin. Doucement il enfonça de plus en plus son doigt, excité de la sentir si serré, si humide, il s'imaginait déjà en elle, enveloppé dans sa douceur. Il commença de lent mouvement de va et viens tout en continuant à lécher son clitoris, il accéléra l'allure joignant un autre doigt.

« Plus...Ron....Plus... » Il lui avait déjà fais ça de nombreuses fois mais habituellement il se contentait de sa langue, il se fit encore plus rapide plus dur. Il voulait la regarder, la voir jouir grâce à lui, pour lui. Il remplaça sa langue par son pouce, enfonçant encore plus ses doigts en elle. Elle bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche, meurtrissait sa lèvre dans un effort inutile de supprimer ses cris. Tout à coup, son corps entier se tendit et fut parcourut de frissons, il la sentit se contracter autour de ses doigts, il durcit encore plus. Il enleva doucement sa main et l'embrassa légèrement la laissant reprendre don souffle. Il porta son regard sur le grand lit, il devait être bien plus confortable que le sol. Elle avait les yeux voilés de désir, encore désorienté elle ne réagit pas lorsque Ron la souleva de terre pour la poser sur les couvertures.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, caressant ses longs cheveux. Elle se mit à sourire, un sourire de joie pure, de contentement, il se sentit ridiculement fier d'être la cause d'un aussi joli sourire. Elle l'attira au dessus d'elle et se remit à l'embrasser passionnément. Elle ne se sentait pas étouffé sous ce corps si lourd et si grand comparé au sien, elle se sentait protégé. Elle se sentit redevenir humide en se goûtant sur ses lèvres, elle agrippa ses fesses pour l'attirer contre elle. Il était dur et très chaud même à travers le tissus elle le sentait. Elle glissa ses mains sous son caleçon, griffant délicatement ses fesses, elle essayait de repoussait la dernière barrière qui les séparait.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il se redressa légèrement sans la quittait des yeux et libéra son érection. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis de plaisir lorsque son membre frôla la peau douce entre ses cuisses. Elle se cambra, cherchant plus de contact, il caressait ses seins, embrassait avec ferveur ses lèvres. Il sentait déjà l'humidité, la chaleur, il se positionna à l'entrer encore hésitant.

Il se recula brusquement.

« Eh merde! » Surprise Hermione le regarda confuse.

« Quoi? Où tu vas? » Elle le vit commencer à se lever mais elle le retint.

« Je vais chercher ma baguette, les weasley ont une très bonne réputation quand il s'agit de concevoir. »

« Je prends une potion....Tu sais au cas où... » Elle l'attira vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Fais moi l'amour, Ron. »

Ils avaient plus que retardé le moment fatidique, il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser, repoussant une mèche hors de son visage. Son membre était juste à l'entrée de son vagin, il se retenait à ne pas la prendre la crainte de la blesser était plus forte.

« Tu sais que ça va faire mal. » Elle ne répondit pas mais entoura sa taille de ses jambes pour l'enfoncer plus profondément. Il frotta son nez contre le sien et donna un fort coup de reins, il sentit un léger voile se briser. Il frotta de son pouce l'unique larme qui coula le long de sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Pendant un instant il oublia son propre besoin, donnant tout l'amour qu'il possédait dans ce simple contact, il se savait complet enfouit en elle, il ne pouvait exister d'endroit plus paradisiaque que ce fourneau chaud et humide. Il la sentit se détendre sous lui, elle commença même à bouger timidement contre ses hanches. Hésitant, il se retira légèrement avant de replonger en elle. Il l'entendit gémir d'abord doucement puis plus bruyamment à mesure qu'il accélérait ses coup de reins. Il perdait la tête, la retenue dont il avait essayer de faire preuve fut remplacé par les vagues de plaisirs qui déferlait en lui, il voulait se retenir, la sentir jouir autour de lui mais les sensations étaient trop forte. Il sentait à peine ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, il pencha la tête sur ses seins qu'il lécha, il posa sa grande main contre son ventre cherchant l'endroit où leur deux corps se rejoignait.

« mmmmmmmm!! Ron.... » Il ne pouvait plus se retenir à l'instant où il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, il se laissa aller et se vida en elle. Il s'affala contre elle à bout de souffle, elle lui caressait doucement ses cheveux roux, il pesait contre elle chaud et repu, son sexe encore en elle. La douleur avait été éphémère, le plaisir lui restait dans son cœur alors qu'elle sentait le sien battre à toute vitesse. Ses mains se promenèrent sur ses épaules, le long de son dos, ses jambes étaient encore enroulé autour de ses hanches.

« Si tu continues, je recommence. » Elle se mit à rire doucement, les yeux un peu embrumé par le sommeil.

« C'est une menace? » Il roula sur le côté et l'observa tendrement.

« ça n'a pas fais trop mal? » Elle se blottit contre lui et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou.

« Si je devais décrire mal ne serait pas le premier adjectif qui me viendrait à l'esprit. » Soulagé, il l'entoura de ses grands bras et remonta les couvertures sur eux.

« Qu'est ce que tu utiliserais alors? » Elle commençait à perdre pied avec la réalité, les entraînements, ses recherches et les cours suivit d'un gros câlin avait eu raison d'elle.

« Parfait. » Un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait s'endormir.

........................................................................................................................................................................

Elle était inconsciente depuis bientôt une heure mais il ne parvenait pas lui même à s'endormir. Il contemplait son corps détendu sur le lit, elle avait repoussé les couvertures préférant la chaleur corporel de Ron, il promenait son regard sur cette peau blanche et crémeuse, s'attardant sur ses fesses rebondies qui commençait à être voilé par sa longue chevelure. Il traça de son doigt les contours du tatouage tout récent, seule marque sur sa peau, sexy sur un corps si innocent. Personne ne serait jamais les trésors que cachaient son uniformes, elle était à lui même si elle détestait cette pensée, ce soir elle s'était irrémédiablement lié à lui. Il voulait lui refaire l'amour, en fait il avait voulu lui refaire l'amour à l'instant même ou il était sortit d'elle. Elle remua légèrement mais ces yeux restèrent clos.

Il avait faim, très faim. Les quelques fraises qui restaient ne suffiraient pas à le rassasier mais il finit néanmoins le bol de fruit rougissant en repensant à son audace plus tôt dans la soirée. Assit au bord du lit, sans détourner son regard d'elle, il pensa très fort à un énorme poulet rôti au bout de plusieurs secondes, un plat atterrit sur la table emplis de pommes de terre, de salade et de ce fameux poulet qui fumait encore. Il se leva pour commencer à manger et ne remarqua pas le sourire sur les lèvres d'une Hermione réveillé. Elle ne se manifesta pas immédiatement, préférant profiter des fesses musclés de Ron, il était indéniablement un homme, plus aucune trace du petit garçon qu'il avait été ne subsistait. Ces cheveux étaient plus long, plus sombre, son corps n'était plus maigre mais mince de muscles dessinés par le quidditch et l'entraînement. Il y a six mois alors qu'il volait sur son balais sous le soleil d'été, elle ne se souvenait pas pouvoir voir le moindre de ses muscles glisser sous sa peau comme en ce moment et il n'avait presque plus de taches de rousseurs.

Elle se leva doucement, ses muscles un peu douloureux. Elle se plaça derrière lui, collant ses seins contre son dos et passant ses mains autour de son ventre qu'elle remonta vers on torse. Il sursauta à ce contact soudain, faisant tomber la cuisse de poulet qu'il dévorait. Il se retourna et sans préavis l'embrassa longuement.

« ça va? » Il posa sa main contre sa joue, son front reposant contre le sien.

« Juste quelques courbatures. » Il l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le lit et lui présenta le plat encore assez remplis.

« Tu n'as pas faim? » Il ne semblait pas vraiment embarrassé par sa nudité, ni par sa demi-érection qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Elle laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur son membre en humidifiant ses lèvres.

« Un peu.... » Elle releva la tête pour plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Ron qui n'avaient toujours pas reprit leur couleur translucide. Il posa le plat devant son manque de réaction. Elle l'attira vers elle, sa tête était au niveau de son ventre délicieux, elle sortit sa petite langue qu'elle glissa le long de la fine traîné de poil roux.

« Mione, je pensais que tu avais faim... » Sa voix déjà rauque avait baissé de plusieurs octave.

« J'ai faim. » Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle empoigna son sexe et commença à le lécher.

« Mione.... » Elle commençait un doux mouvement de va et viens que Ron accompagna des hanches, il ne se lassait jamais de la sensation de sa bouche autour de lui. Elle aurait pu lui demander la lune en ce moment même qu'il aurait été incapable de lui refuser. Il porta sa main à son visage, lui demandant implicitement de le prendre tout entier, ses dents raclaient contre la peau velouté, sa langue jouait avec son gland, ses petites mains continuant à le stimuler. Ses mouvement se firent plus rapide, plus précis, elle le sentait dur, un léger voile salé recouvrait déjà son gland, encore quelques instants et il pourrait atteindre l'orgasme. Elle ralentit un peu juste pour le taquiner et glissa une de ses mains vers ses testicules mais au bout de quelques secondes elle reprit ses caresses plus prononcé. Ron grognait, tendu d'anticipation puis tout son corps se détendit et elle sentit le liquide blanc, poisseux et salé emplir sa bouche.

« Il faut que je m'allonge. » Elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin, en le voyant arriver difficilement sur le lit. Elle le rejoignit s'allongeant complètement au dessus de lui, son oreille contre son cœur, tout près de son tatouage. Elle sourit quand elle sentit ses mains dans ses cheveux, chaque fois qu'elle les laissait libre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les toucher.

« Tu es condamné à rester avec moi maintenant, tu sais ça. Je ne te laisserait jamais plus partir, plus jamais. » Il avait posé un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

« Je crois que je vais pouvoir vivre avec cette idée, Mr Weasley. »

« Tant mieux, Mme Weasley. » Elle leva brutalement la tête pour découvrir son petit ami écarlate.

« Soit tu me prends pour ta mère, soit c'est la plus jolie déclaration que tu pouvais me faire. » Elle ne souriait pas, elle regardait Ron devenir de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus gêné.

« Enfin je veux dire...un jour... peut-être....Je me disais juste... » Elle déposa son doigts contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« J'ai juste été surprise, tu n'es pas du genre à parler de choses sérieuses, d'avenir. » Elle se réinstalla contre lui et elle le sentit se détendre.

« J'ai adoré te voir avec le bébé, je me suis mise à repenser à tout ses trucs stupides de gamines qui rêvent d'avoir des tas d'enfants, dans une grande maison, ce que je n'ai pas eu quand j'étais petite. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours aimé le terrier, rien ne peux nous atteindre là-bas. » Elle décrivait ses rêves stupides qui la hantaient dans la crainte de ne pas les voir se réaliser.

« Raconte-moi. » Il avait une voix douce, attentive.

« Avec les années les petites filles blondes aux visages d'ange ont été remplacé par des diablotins roux et d'une grande maison luxueuse je suis passé à un petit pied à terre chaleureux et un grand jardin avec assez de place pour des matchs de quidditch mais sinon c'est comme je t'ai expliqué, un vrai conte de fée. » Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes ce fameux soir à lui expliquer la symbolique des fées et ses espoirs pour la fin de la guerre. Ils faisaient ça de plus en plus souvent, leur soirées qui n'avaient été remplie que de câlins et de baisers, s'étaient petit à petit agrémenté de longues discutions. Elle découvrait toujours une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité et retombait toujours amoureuses de lui.

« ça me va parfaitement mais tu oublies quelques chose d'essentiel. » Il rompit le silence qui s'était installé, ses mains caressait son dos et descendait de plus en plus bas vers ses fesses.

« Quoi? » Elle leva la tête, ses yeux pleins d'interrogation.

« Un immense lit où faire tout ses bébés. » Il empoigna ses fesses et la remonta vers son érection.

« Ron, on parle sérieusement et tout ce que tu fais c'est penser au sexe. »

« Oh, ne prends ce faux petit air de préfète outrancée tu en as autant envie que moi. » Il l'embrassa presque sauvagement, appréciant le doux contact de ses seins contre son torse. Il la sentait chaude au dessus de lui, prête à s'offrir... Sans plus de cérémonie, il la souleva et la plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui, Hermione se raidit sous la douleur alors qu'il pénétrait en elle. Son malaise se dissipa vite, Ron gardait ses mains autour de sa taille sans la brusquer, lui laissant les commandes. Après quelques mouvements hésitant, elle trouva un rythme idéal pour les emmener au ciel.

L'avoir en elle était différent de tous ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment intime. Par la suite elle avait cru que ce ne serait pas bien différent que sa bouche et ses doigts mais cette partie de lui si chaude, si douce, si velouté et pourtant si dure s'imbriquait totalement en elle. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec Ron, elle l'entendait grogner sous elle, sentait ses mains caresser ses seins. Elle se sentait libre, belle, insouciante. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre en ce moment à part le plaisir, toute l'innocence et les craintes qui l'habitaient au début de la soirée étaient remplacé par ce plaisir, cette luxure, ce besoin.

Il ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là, trop occupé à se découvrir, à s'aimer. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas eux, pour une nuit il n'y avait pas d'Harry, pas de guerre, pas de cour le lendemain, pas d'entraînements, pas de malheur....juste eux.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

Hermione se rhabillait à regret, ils devaient absolument se montrer au petit-déjeuner sinon Harry et Ginny commencerait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Tout en remettant son soutient gorge, elle regardait attendrie Ron nu, allongé sur le dos, qui ronflait. Il devait être épuisé, après tout faire huit fois l'amour dans la même nuit était difficile même pour un jeune homme de bientôt dix-sept ans. Elle rougit alors que les souvenirs de leur ébats se rejouaient dans sa tête. Elle ramassa son gilet et la carte des maraudeurs.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, elle chuchota un sourire au lèvres: « méfait accomplis » et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Ron.... Debout! » Elle avait parlé assez fort, tout en posant sa main contre son ventre. Il ne réagit pas.

« Ron ne m'oblige pas à être méchante. » Il grogna et se détourna d'elle, lui présentant assez cavalièrement son popotin.

« Ronald Billius Weasley! DEBOUT! » Il se releva précipitamment, ses cheveux désordonnés, les yeux encore pleins de fatigue.

« Mione...Tu m 'as fait peur. » Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. « Et pourquoi tu t'es rhabillé? »

Elle ramassa son caleçon et lui lança à la figure.

« Si tu ne veux pas manquer le petit-déjeuner, tu ferais bien de faire pareil, surtout qu'on a plein d'heures de potions pour rattraper notre retard. » Elle avait son regard à la macgonagall, les mains sur les hanches. Elle toisait Ron des pieds à la tête, ne se souciant pas vraiment de son manque de vêtements.

« Encore dix minutes, s'il te plait... » Il l'attrapa à la taille et l'obligea à s'asseoir près de lui. Il replaça une des boucles qui s'était échappé du chignon qu'elle s'était fais derrière son oreille.

« Tout d'abord, bonjour mon amour. » Il l'embrassa tendrement, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas dupé.

« Je ne marche plus Ron, tu sais comment ça va finir. » Elle se releva et se remit à lui lancer ses affaires. « Tu m'embrasses, je t'embrasses, tu me caresses et on finit par faire l'amour. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouvert à cause de toi. » Elle ignora son air fier et arrogant, ainsi que l'état physique dans lequel il se trouvait et qui les amènerait à refaire l'amour. «En plus, il faut que tu retournes dans ton dortoir et que tu te changes, que tu affrontes les taquineries d'Harry, de Dean, de Seamus.... Ils le diront à Parvati et Lavande qui vont me rendre la vie impossible mais aussi à Ginny qui s'empressera de le dire à Charlie qui en parlera avec les profs. Et ainsi de suite et quand on s'assiéra dans la grande salle dans approximativement une heure toute l'école sera au courant de ce qu'on a fait. »

Toujours nu, Ron s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Eh, calmes-toi. Je suis désolé que tu n'es pas pu dormir mais je pensais que... que tu aimais ça. » Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'être rassuré par ses joues rougis. « Et pour tout ton délire sur les autres, tout le monde est au courant qu'on est ensemble et la moitié de l'école est persuadé qu'on fait l'amour depuis bien longtemps. Bon d'accord mes frères vont être insupportable, Harry embarrassé et Ginny va te poser pleins de questions bizarre mais à part ça tout ira bien. » Il releva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Rien n'a changé. Je t'aime toujours autant, si ce n'est plus.... En fait je suis sur que c'est plus. » Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi. Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté. »

« C'est rien, on y va maintenant. »

« Je crois que tu dois t'habiller avant de sortir. »

« Qui t'a dis que je voulais sortir? Il nous reste une heure avant le p'tit déj, non? »

Alors heureuse j'espère que le retour de R ne c'est pas trop fait attendre et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (au titre très approprié vous trouvez pas) la semaine prochaine la réaction de Poudlard face a la rumeur que les deux préfets de griffondor on découché et découverte important d'Hermione pour un chapitre classer R un fois de plus . passez une bonne semaine gros bisou a tout le monde.

Billy et Menssa


	29. Journée mouvementée

Réponse au review : 

Benelie : tu as raison assumer c'est le principal. Merci pour ta review ne t'inquiète pas on se concentre pour la suite . bisou

Pascal1980 : ho mais je suis sur qu'une jeune fille en fleur sommeil toujours au fond de toi (et puis tes pas si vieille que ça lol) . ou ne nous l'avait jamais fait le coup de sexe poétisait mais bon je prend sa plutôt pour un compliment . au passage je te félicite aussi pour ta fic que je trouve très bien (je suis juste un peu triste pour Ginny mais bon j'ai un cœur très sensible ça doit être pour ça) merci et a bientôt

Juju : menssa est de Roubaix et moi de Wattrelos. Merci pour ta review ami nordiste la suite la voilà

Dobbie : mais tu en aura encore (gourmande vas) on est pas près de laisser tomber le R alors tu n'as pas vraiment d'inquiétude a avoir . bisou et a la semaine prochaine.

Squall : c'est vrai que le titre met venu tout de suite comme s'il couler de source (c'était un cri du cœur en quelque sorte). Si tu aime tellement nous sa nous dérange pas d'être plus sadique (mais après tu t'arrange avec les autre lecteur) merci pour tout ces compliment et a bientôt. Ps : pour ta question la réponse et un peu au dessus.

Selphie451 : oui je sait oui fois mais que veut tu menssa n'a que moi comme référence donc voilà tien la suite arrive tout de suite bisou et a bientôt

Ruperforever : tu as raison les compliment ne sont jamais inutile surtout que les tien nous font très plaisir(et quel imagination) merci beaucoup pour cette review gros bisou et comme tu le dit si bien RON ET HERMIONE EN PUISSANCE !

Virg05 : c'est sur ça qu'il vont ce faire chambrer mais il ne vont pas être surpris non plus. Merci pour ta review biz

Inferno-hell : c'est vrai que Ron et en forme . nous sommes heureux que ça te plais continu a nous suivre comme et a très bientôt j'espère

Elea013 : je sait pas ce que veut dire « wannegen ». mais merci quand même je suis sur que c'est plutôt un compliment. Merci et bisou

Iliv inParis : effectivement Hermione a était très satisfaite mais avec notre rouquin préféré sa coule un peu de source. Pour l'idée d'amour et d'amitié c'est sûrement pas nous qui allons te contre dire . leur perspective d'avenir sont plutôt effrayante pour poudlard si on imagine la salle commune de gryffondor dans une quinzaine d'année (surtout si on y ajoute les fruit de l'amour de Harry et ginny) mon dieu tout ces weasley (de la a ce qui ai le tempérament des jumeau il n'y a qu'un pas) . merci pour tes si longue et agréable review a très bientôt. Bisou bisou

Cecile rogue : deux fois de suite !!!!!! bon c'est définitif alors tu est bien un perverse mais bon c'est pas vraiment un défaut. Mais bon maintenant il vas te falloir ta dose hebdomadaire pour ne pas craquer. Pas mal du tout ton idée de beuglante sympa mais tes review sont déjà très très bien. Pour rogue je tiendrai ma promesse tu n'aura qu'a continu tes superbe review avec elle toi aussi tu nous a donner un jolie moment de bonheur. Bisou a toi

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

**Journée mouvementée.**

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il pourrait vivre un autre jour. Harry s'étira avant de repousser les lourds rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, Ron n'était pas revenu de la nuit. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit puis il se remémora les regards que ses deux amis n'avaient cessé d'échanger lors de leur soirée, ils devaient être endormi dans une salle abandonnée. Il se rallongea les mains sous sa tête essayant comme tout les matins de réunir les souvenir de ses rêves. Il rêvait chaque nuit d'un endroit mystérieux qui devenait de plus en plus clair avec le temps, il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu dans cette demeure mais il ne savait pas si ses souvenirs lui appartenait. Il entendait le rire guttural d'un homme souvent suivit par le cri d'une femme, il restait des heures à contempler la porte close, à déchiffrer cette phrase qu'il connaissait par cœur, « qu'ils nous haïssent pourvu qu'ils nous craignent »....

Seamus grogna en posant son pied nu sur le sol froid, il ne remarqua pas le regard perdu d'Harry.

Heureusement le mal aise que provoquait ce rêve était souvent balayé par des images d'une rouquine incendiaire. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se leva le drap autour de ses hanches pour cacher la protubérance gênante qui apparaîtrait sous le tissus du fin caleçon. C'était devenu une blague courante entre les garçons du dortoir depuis leur troisième années, quand Ron rougissant n'était pas parvenu à cacher sa nuit plus qu'agité.

Après une douche revigorante, il descendit dans la salle commune encore déserte. Habituellement il aurait attendu patiemment Ginny mais il était affamé par leur entraînement de la veille. Il ne prit pas garde au différents tableaux qui ronflaient encore pour la plupart. Comme chaque matin, il regarda le toit de la grande salle qui arborait en ce jour le gris des nuages orageux qui précédaient le printemps. Les fenêtres malgré le froid de la matinée étaient grande ouverte en attente de la déferlante d'hiboux qui amèneraient le courrier dans moins d'une heure. Quelques Serdaigle consciencieux avaient le nez plongé dans de lourd recueil, Luna semblait lire Le Chicaneur de la veille. Goyle ronflait dans son porridge et seul le professeur Chourave dégustait des toast croustillant à la table des professeurs. Il regarda en direction de la table des Griffondors persuadé de la trouver vide de monde pourtant Parvati et Lavande en grande conversation ne prêtaient aucune attention à Ginny qui maussade se versait du jus de potiron.

« Bonjour, Gin. » Il se pencha vers elle et effleura doucement ses lèvres.

« 'jour, Harry. » Il s'assit et se servit un bol de lait.

« Ma chérie évite de marmonner où on va te prendre pour Ron. » à la mention du nom de son frère, ses yeux lumineux s'assombrirent.

« Où est-il? »

« Ron? Avec Hermione j'imagine. » Il prit un muffin qu'il coupa en deux.

« Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question, vu qu'Hermione est portée disparut elle aussi. » Elle était réellement inquiète.

« Ils ont du passer la nuit ensemble. Il ne faut pas s'alarmer. » Il prit une grosse cuillère de confiture.

« Hermione ne reste jamais hors du dortoir toute la nuit, jamais. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de désobéir n'est ce pas? C'est en vous, tu ne trouves pas que tu es déjà assez en danger sans toutes ses cachotteries, que faisiez vous encore hier? » Voilà il devait lui mentir, il détestait lui mentir cela lui arracher le cœur de savoir qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour tout et qu'il continuait à ne pas se confier.

« Gin, on s'entraînait. Ils étaient, enfin....tu sais, dégoûtant. Je les ai laisser au bout d'un moment parce qu'il aurait coucher ensemble devant mes yeux sinon. » Son expression apeuré fit place à un froncement de sourcils.

« Ils ne font pas ça, tu sais Harry. Ron t'en parle, ils n'ont jamais fait l'amour. Ils sont trop jeune, c'est bien trop tôt, il y a trop risque. »

Des risques, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte. Harry aurait voulu avoir leur foi, croire que tout allait bien tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils ne perdent jamais ce sourire idiot qu'ils portaient depuis bientôt quatre mois. Il contempla Ginny assez pâle, elle avait reprit son expression inquiète, trop tôt, trop jeune. Elle parlait d'eux et certainement pas de ses meilleurs amis. Une image de Ginny nue, ses cheveux épars sur son oreiller, offerte, tentante apparut dans sa tête. Il lui mentirait si il disait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à aller plus loin, à ne pas s'arrêter après leur caresses enivrantes, il voulait la regarder se réveiller à ses côtés, tout les jours, toute sa vie...mais elle n'était pas prête. Il lui prit la main pour attirer son attention.

« Il faut une première fois à tout et je crois que ça les rendra très heureux mais ça nous engage à rien. Nous ne sommes pas eux Gin, on pourra jamais être eux et je ne le veux pas. On a notre histoire pas aussi mouvementé mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons le temps, j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.... » Elle l'embrassa franchement et Harry fut heureux de la sentir se détendre.

« ...Enfin, tu ferais mieux de te décider vite vu que je n'ai aucune envie de mourir puceau et que mon espérance de vie doit être la plus basse de toute l'école. Même le professeur Dumbledore à plus de chance de survivre à cette année que moi et il a bien plus de cents ans. » Il ne chercha pas à éviter son petit poing qui s'abattait sur son bras en signe de vengeance.

Ils recommencèrent à manger alors que les sièges autour d'eux se remplissait au point où il ne resta plus que les deux places face à Harry et Ginny qui restaient libre à la table Griffondor.

« Tu es sur qu'ils vont bien? De toute façon on saura ce qu'ils ont fait à l'instant même où ils traverseront la porte. » Seamus s'incrusta dans la conversation.

« Vous parlez de nos préfets, aucun des deux n'est venu dormir dans leur lit cette nuit. J'en connaît un qui va se faire cuisiner ce soir. » Harry commençait à en avoir assez du sujet, après tout qu'ils couchent ensemble ne changerait rien.

« Gin, ils vont bien et Ron n'est pas si transparent, enfin ...Seamus et toi Dean qui fait l'innocent dans ton coin, ne l'embêtez pas. Il t'a laissé tranquille quand tu as perdu tes moyens face à Lavande. » Certaines filles proche du petit groupe se mirent à ricaner probablement au courant de cette petite anecdote.

« Harry, je crois que tu t'y prends mal pour essayer de le convaincre mais je ne comprends pas que tu puisses être aussi calme, je ne dis pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit mais il se passera quelque chose un jour et là tout changera. » Ginny avait l'air si sure d'elle, le changement ne semblait ni la déranger ni la ravir, elle était résigné.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui changerai, ça se passe entre eux.... »

« Alors regarde. » Il détourna la tête de la petite rouquine et fixa le couple qui venait de traverser la grande porte.

À première vue, rien n'était différent. Il était toujours ce grand bonhomme, un peu maladroit qui ne pouvait la quitter des yeux et elle continuerait à se perdre sous des montagnes de livre oubliant même de manger. Ron s'assit en face de lui, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, bien plus que joyeux presque euphorique. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil vu leur profonde cernes mais ils n'auraient pas pu être plus lumineux. Hermione rougit alors qu'elle entendit chuchoter son nom tout autour d'elle mais elle cessa bien vite de s'en soucier lorsque Ron l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Et Harry comprit en quoi tout avait changé, le baiser n'était pas plus passionnés ou langoureux, il n'y avait plus d'ardeur qu'à l'habitude, il était juste différent, plus intime comme si ils partageaient un secret qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Il perdit alors cette partie enfantine en lui qui disait sans cesse que rien ne les séparerait, ni le temps, ni l'espace, ni la guerre, il n'avait jamais penser que l'amour pourrait être leur perte. Il les regarda se séparer au ralentit comme dans un rêve, Ron posa son regard pénétrant sur Harry, fit un petit sourire en coin et attaqua son petit déjeuner. Hermione murmura un rapide bonjour avant de se perdre elle aussi dans son bol de céréale.

Harry ne parvenait pas à effacer le sentiment de mal aise qui l'envahissait, il avait besoin d'une distraction, et elle vint en la personne de Ginny.

« Alors vous deux bien dormit? » Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Très bien, tu as décidé de te taire alors je vais t'épargner la longue tirade que te servirait maman et je vais arriver directement à la question qui brûle les lèvres de tout Poudlard. Avez-vous enfin fais l'amour et si oui la réputation des Weasley est-t-elle justifié? » Elle regarda directement Hermione, la Ginny craintive et peu sure d'elle avait fait place à la diablesse qui aimait tant séduire Harry. « Et pour votre esprit embrumé après une tel nuit de « passion ».... » Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « ...je vais encore simplifier la chose: Est ce que c'était bon? »

Pendant toute sa petite tirade ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait réagit, ils la regardaient la bouche ouverte, effarés qu'elle puisse poser une telle question à la table du petit déjeuner. Ron se décida à réagir en se levant et en déblatérant des insultes aussi vulgaire qu'originale, Harry retenait à grand peine un fou rire, toute angoisse oubliée mais ce fut la réaction d'Hermione qui étonna le plus.

« Délicieux mais je ne sais pas si le fait que Ron soit un Weasley y soit pour grand chose, je pense que c'est plutôt la taille de son... » Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, horrifié Ron avait poser sa grande main sur sa bouche.

Harry cessa de rire aussitôt et regarda choqué sa meilleure amie, Ginny elle semblait avoir perdu tout intérêt dans la conversation. La table entière regardait amusée Ron entraîner sa petite amie hors de la salle en emportant une assiette de bacon.

« Je n'en reviens pas. » Harry les regarda s'éloigner vers les donjons.

« Pourquoi? Après tout tu avais raison, il faut une première fois à tout et je suis heureuse pour eux que cela se soit si bien passé. » Ginny sirotait tranquillement son chocolat un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Et ça ne te fais pas bizarre, Ron est ton frère! »

« Tu sais Harry, c'est le sixième à se faire dépuceler. » Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder effaré.

« Je ne te comprendrai jamais, il y a dix minutes tu paniquais et maintenant.... » Elle se leva, effleura ses lèvres et avant de s'en aller murmura à son oreille.

« Tu m'aimerai beaucoup moins si je ne te surprenais pas de temps en temps. » Harry la regarda s'éloigner, son visage affiché encore une profonde stupéfaction.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

La journée fut une vraie torture, Ron luttait constamment entre le sommeil et l'envie de faire l'amour. Il n'avait échangé que quelques baisers passionnés après le petit-déjeuner qui était maintenant loin de plusieurs heures. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de son audace, elle devait être extrêmement fatigué pour parler de la taille de son sexe....

_Ça aurait pu être pire, au moins elle te fait une bonne réputation..._

Et elle mettait mal à l'aise Harry, il avait évité son regard toute la journée, il semblait ne plus savoir comment lui adresser la parole. Il devait aussi supporter les regard goguenard et les félicitations de ses camarades de Griffondors. Il courait presque dans les corridors, il n'y avait aucun entraînements ce soir après le dîner il pourrait se retrouver à nouveau seul et refaire l'amour. Il claqua la porte de la bibliothèque violemment, Mme Pince le regarda sévèrement. Sans hésiter il se dirigea vers l'endroit isolé qui était devenu leur coin personnel.

Elle était là comme à son habitude plongé dans la lecture d'un livre maintenant familier. Elle refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit à son sujet et il respectait son silence bien qu'il fut un peu curieux. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui un vendredi soir pouvait passer son temps dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et des souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, elle, allongé sur le sol si sauvage rassasié de baisers.... Elle était entouré de gros dictionnaire de langues diverses, elle feuilletait à présent les pages d'un ouvrage elfique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer ses gestes gracieux et précautionneux, imaginant ses petites mains le caresser doucement... Il secoua sa tête essayant de repousser toutes ses pensées érotiques et fit quelques pas en avant pour la rejoindre.

_Ce soir, Weasley! Ce soir!_

« Ron, je me demandai quand tu te déciderai à venir me voir. » Ron se figea à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Elle se tourna légèrement un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas très discret quand tu marches. » Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour princesse, encore là dessus? » Il prit une chaise à ses côtés et jeta un œil négligeant sur le minuscule livre noir.

« Toujours. Je te promet de t'en parler dès que je commence à comprendre. » Une ombre de frustration traversa ses yeux chocolat.

« Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. » Il tendit la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la caresse.

« Tu as l'air épuisé. » Il la souleva de sa chaise et la posa sur ses genoux, elle se blottit contre lui les yeux toujours fermés.

« Et à qui la faute? » Ron esquissa un sourire, son sang bouillait encore mais la voir si lasse si découragé lui donna plutôt envie de la serrer contre lui et de la protéger. Hermione enfouit son nez près de son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux, la berçant. Un grand fracas se fit entendre. Ils relevèrent tout les deux la tête pour apercevoir Leslie, la petite griffondore de première année ramasser ses livres.

« Désolé, je cherchai Hermione mais je vous ai vu et je voulais partir mais j'ai fait tomber les bouquins.... » Elle semblait très embarrassé d'avoir interrompu un moment si intime.

« C'est rien Leslie. » Ils se séparèrent à regret, Ron amusé de la panique qui s'était emparé de la petite farceuse. Elle avait un peu reprit le flambeau de Fred et George animant la salle commune de toutes leurs nouvelles inventions. Leslie s'approcha de la table encore hésitante.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir? » Hermione lissa sa jupe et reprit place sur son propre siège.

« J'ai un peu de mal avec le dernier cour de métamorphose. » Dès qu'elle prononça le mot « cour », Ron se leva, embrassa Hermione et sortit de la bibliothèque en lui donnant rendez-vous pour le dîner. La préfète secoua la tête en signe de désespoir, elle tendit la main pour prendre le parchemin de Leslie.

« Je vais t'aider, assieds-toi. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'aide jusqu'à présent. » Leslie prit place sur la chaise que Ron venait d'abandonner.

« Je demande à Henry habituellement mais il est absolument insupportable, un vrai cauchemar. » Le visage généralement joyeux de Leslie montrait une vive colère. Hermione ne put retenir son rire qui lui valut un regard noir de la petite fille.

« Attends Henry, c'est bien le grand dadais brun avec qui tu traînes tout le temps, celui que tu as transformés en blaireau grâce à bonbon de Fred. » à ce souvenir, Leslie sembla se calmer.

« Oui, c'est lui. »

« Cauchemar dis-tu. Intéressant. » Elle se pencha sur le sort assez compliqué à réaliser pour une première année.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à ça? » Hermione était toujours très amusé.

« ça me rappelle juste de vieux souvenir. » Leslie réfléchit plusieurs secondes avant d'être frappé par un éclair de compréhension.

« Ne me dis pas que tu parles de Ron et toi! Non! Berkk!! » Hermione qui se retenait depuis le début de la conversation éclata de rire.

« On verra si tu diras ça dans trois ans. Enfin, je me souviens très bien de ce sort, ça ira vite. » Mais Leslie ne l'écoutait plus, elle semblait fasciné par ce livre mystérieux. Hermione par pur instinct recouvra de sa main le grimoire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ça. »

« ça quoi? »

« Et bien l'hébreux, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de livre écrit en hébreux dans la bibliothèque, c'est pas courant chez les sorciers, c'est plutôt le latin, le grec ou alors des langues dont on a jamais entendu parler, tu sais que les sirènes écrivent sur des coraux, c'est absolument illisible pour nous mais... »

« Attends, tu veux dire que c'est de l'hébreux? » Hermione regardait Leslie comme si elle venait de lui donner le plus beau cadeau qu'elle est jamais reçut.

« Oui, je connais pas mal. Mon père tenait à ce que j'apprenne, c'est une partie de ma culture. Ma famille est juive et ça a été un choc d'apprendre l'existence du monde sorcier, c'est vrai quoi comment croire en dieu quand on sait que la plupart des miracles peuvent être réalisé d'un coup de baguette ... »

Hermione n'écoutait plus, son regard allait du livre ouvert au visage souriant de Leslie. C'était si simple, une langue moldue, elle était si perdue dans le monde des sorciers qu'elle avait oublié ses origines. De l'hébreux, ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, elle ne connaissait rien à cette langue et il ne devait y avoir aucun manuel ici pour traduire ses textes....

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué une fois qu'on connaît les bases mais je connaissais par cœur la plupart des textes que j'ai lu, un texte inconnu devrait être long à déchiffrer.... » Hermione releva la tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais lire l'hébreux? »

« Oui, je le comprends un peu mais il doit y avoir de drôle de mot là-dedans. » Elle regardait les images de tortures et de morts. « Et puis ça fais un bout de temps que je n'ai rien lu en hébreu, je suis plus habitué au latin maintenant. » Hermione regardait intensément le petite fille blonde si vive et intelligente. Elle se rappela d'elle même à son âge, elle était certes beaucoup plus discipliné que Leslie mais n'avait-elle pas désobéit à toute les règles de Poudlard au moins une fois.

Elle avait besoin de Leslie, ce livre était son seul espoir. Elle avait presque abandonné, persuadé de ne jamais y arriver mais le destin avait choisit de lui envoyé un bien étrange messager. Elle plongea dans les grands yeux noisette de la fillette et n'y voyant que de l'innocence, elle lui raconta tout, presque tout....

Elle parla pendant une heure de leur rencontre dans le train, du troll qu'ils avaient combattu, des doutes qu'elle avait dans ce monde inconnu, elle raconta leur amitié, la vie tragique d'Harry, l'humour amer de Ron, sa solitude. Elle parla de leur dispute, de leur joie essayant de tout dire sans trahir de secret.

Elle parla de Voldemort, prononçant son nom sans crainte, des maraudeurs, de Sirius Black. Elle lui expliqua sa vie misérable, l'erreur du ministère qui l'avait conduit à Azkaban et sa fin tragique en voulant les sauver à la fin de l'année dernière. Elle essaya même d'expliquer le destin d'Harry si imbriqué avec celui du mage noir, elle parla de leur doute, de leur vie, de la guerre...

Leslie écouta sans un mot, elle venait d'atterrir dans ce monde inconnu bouleversé par la guerre, elle ignorait tout de la dernière confrontation, elle savait bien sur qui était le mage noir mais elle ne comprenait pas la crainte qu'il inspirait, elle ne comprenait pas le respect que tous semblait avoir pour Harry. Elle se douta bien vite qu'Hermione lui cachait certaines choses mais tout était déjà si passionnant qu'elle se laissa emporter par le récit.

«Si je te dis tout ça, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi mais tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire à personne, absolument personne. » Hermione qui commençait à avoir la voix enroué s'arrêta de parler pour la première fois depuis deux heures.

« Bien sur, tu peux me faire confiance. » Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune fille.

« Tu sais qui est Sirius à présent, tu sais qu'il n'est plus parmi nous. » Elle hocha tristement la tête, elle s'était surprise à aimer ce pauvre homme.

« Je voudrais le ressusciter. » Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses plusieurs minutes, laissant les mots flottaient dans la bibliothèque presque vide.

« Comment? Et pourquoi tu as besoin de moi? » Hermione la regarda surprise.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que la mort est inévitable et que je n'ai aucun droit de jouer avec. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est impossible. »

« Nous sommes à Poudlard, Hermione. En tant qu'enfant de moldue entouré par tant de magie je te dirai que rien n'est impossible. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas la disparition de Sirius Black. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le meurtrier que tout le monde croit mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir le faire revenir. J'aurai comprit si c'était Harry qui me demandait de l'aide mais pourquoi toi tu veux le faire revenir? »

Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question, réfléchit pendant quelques instants

« Honnêtement? Je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai apprit qu'il était mort je ne l'ai pas cru puis Neville nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé et... J'ai tout de suite eu le sentiment que ce n'était pas son heure, qu'il méritait plus, qu'Harry méritait plus alors j'ai commencé à chercher, des informations, des sorts...Et au moment où j'abandonnai, ce livre est apparut comme... Par magie. »

« Le livre est la clé alors, et tu veux que je t'aide à traduire. Ça risque d'être long. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu es bien consciente qu'il y a une possibilité pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. » Hermione repensa à toutes les recommandation de Dumbledore, il y avait forcément quelque chose dans le livre.

« Je sais mais toi tu es sure de vouloir d'embarquer là dedans? » Leslie sourit malicieusement.

« Tu plaisantes j'ai hâte de me retrouver face à face avec un géant. » Hermione regarda tristement le tête blonde qui se penchait vers le minuscule grimoire, Leslie ne serait certainement pas aussi excité si la guerre parvenait jusque Poudlard.

.............................................................................................................................................

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais? Tu m'as manqué. » Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la bouche de Ron recouvrait déjà de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa enlacer, elle était épuisé par sa journée et sa découverte. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son corps contre le sien. Ron baissa la tête vers son cou lui permettant de voir le reste de la pièce.

La salle de classe était emplis de bougie, une paillasse moins confortable que la veille trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle n'était apparut que très tard au dîner où elle n'avait vu que Ginny, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prépare une salle rien que pour eux.

« Tu n'es obligé de rien, c'est juste qu'après hier je vais avoir du mal à dormir seul à présent. » Il la regardait avec amour et appréhension.

« Je sais, j'ai besoin de toi aussi. Il faut que je te parle. » Soulagé, il dénoua le lien qui retenait sa lourde cape et s'attaqua à son chemisier.

« Plus tard... » Il s'empara de ses lèvres fiévreusement, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux accueillir sa bouche.

Toutes les sensations de la nuit précédente revinrent en un instant, elle sentait ses mains partout sur son corps, bientôt suivit par sa bouche. Ils ne prenaient pas leur temps, ils voulaient faire l'amour sans attendre. Elle enleva rapidement le t-shirt de Ron, caressant son torse musclé, se pressant contre lui avec impatience.

Sans discuter il lui fit demi-tour et elle posa son front contre le mur. La température semblait avoir monté de plusieurs degrés, il souleva sa jupe et sans prévis descendit sa culotte. Sa grande main recouvra son sexe, la caresse presque rude contrastant avec la douceur de sa langue à son oreille. Son autre main englobait son sein encore emprisonné par le soutient-gorge. Hermione s'oubliait complètement, elle gémissait, se tordait sous la douce torture. Elle tendit la main en arrière pour empoigner ses fesses et le coller encore plus à elle.

Elle était époustouflante, sensuelle. Ron savait qu'il aurait du se faire moins violent, moins possessif mais elle se cambrait contre, son corps réagissait si bien à ses caresses. Son érection était déjà plus que douloureuse et le moelleux de ses courbe contre son membre durci n'aidait pas vraiment. Il plongea ses doigts dans son vagin chaud et étroit, il voulait la goûter maintenant, il se mit à genoux et commença à lécher avec délectation son sexe. Elle s'appuyait à moitié sur le mur de pierre et criait son nom, il caressait ses fesses rondes ne pouvant résister à la tentation de les mordillait lorsqu'il se releva.

Au bord de l'orgasme, Hermione n'entendit pas le bruit de la braguette qui s'ouvrait et le bruissement d'un caleçon qu'on baissait. Sa seule pensée cohérente consistait à vouloir être emplis de lui, ne faire plus qu'un, elle sentit sa respiration saccadé à son oreille. Il la pénétra violemment, la plaquant contre le mur. Le coup de reins suivant lui arracha un cri, le plaisir était presque insupportable. Ses tétons dressé par le froid de la pierre frottait contre le doux tissus de son soutient-gorge, Ron grognait à son oreille, son sexe entrait profondément en elle. il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, ses mains qui jusque là maintenait ses hanches revinrent titiller son clitoris, il était entouré par l'odeur fleurit de ses cheveux, il était au paradis là en elle. Il la sentit se contracter puis frissonner dans un dernier cris de plaisir, et ne fut pas long à la rejoindre dans l'extase avant de s'effondrer sur elle, l'écrasant contre le mur.

Ils cherchèrent à reprendre leur souffle pendants de longues minutes, Hermione fut la première à briser le silence.

« Ron tu m'écrases. » Il ria doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. » Toute l'adrénaline qui les maintenait debout avait fait place à la douce langueur qui suivait les ébats amoureux. Hermione se retourna et l'embrassa doucement avant de le repousser légèrement. Elle resta le dos au mur à le contempler, elle le trouvait toujours plus beau. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle le regarda ôter complètement le reste de ses vêtements et se diriger vers leur lit de fortune.

« Tu viens? » Elle était pratiquement entièrement habillé avec hésitation, elle défit sa jupe et son soutient-gorge, elle sentait le regard azur de Ron sur son corps, il la trouvait belle, elle le savait mais même après avoir fait l'amour passionnément elle était un peu gêné. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et il l'attira immédiatement dans ses bras.

Ron défit la queue de cheval qui maintenait ses cheveux et la laissa se blottir contre lui, il ne voulait plus que dormir près d'elle, dans sa chaleur. Il enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure, ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la douce caresse de sa petite main sur son torse.

« Ron, je t'ai promit de te parler du livre dès que j'avais des nouvelles. » Elle chuchotait de peur de sa réaction.

« Demain, mione....Demain.... »

« J'ai dit à Leslie que je voulais ressusciter Sirius. » Son oreiller vivant se redressa.

« Quoi? Tu me sermonne pendant des heures pour que je n'en parle à personne et toi tu dis tout à une gamine. »

« J'ai besoin d'elle, ce livre est en hébreu et elle sait le lire. » Elle attrapa le drap pour se couvrir, faisant face aux yeux brûlant de Ron.

« En héquoi ? »

« en hébreu , c'est une langue moldue »

« Pourquoi ce livre? Qu'est ce qu'il a de si spécial je ne sais même pas d'où il vient. »

« Il était à la bibliothèque, je l'ai trouvé la veille du premier match de quidditch de l'année. Je n'ai pas fait tout de suite attention, je le trouvais juste bizarre avec cette langue inconnue et puis j'ai trouvé cette gravure du voile où a disparut Sirius. Il n'y a pas que ça Dumbledore m'a mit en garde contre ce livre à noël après l'attaque il a dit « Les livres ne ressuscitent pas les morts » . » Ron la regardait surprit, il voulait que Sirius revienne mais il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de jouer avec la vie.

« Et tu ne crois pas le directeur. »

« je crois que c'est dangereux et je ne dit pas que je vais le faire mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a un moyen de le faire revenir et il est dans ce livre. Je n'ai parlé que de l'essentiel, j'ai raconté la vrai histoire d'Harry, celle des maraudeurs, je lui ai parler de nous pour qu'elle me fasses confiance et elle s'est montré incroyablement intelligente. » Ron se ré allongea sur le côté face à Hermione, il caressa doucement sa joue, il savait qu'il serait impossible de lui faire changer d'avis et une part de lui voulait qu'elle ait raison.

« Souviens toi juste de la promesse que tu m'as faites à noël.... » Il l'embrassa tendrement. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir....sauter dessus.... Tu as l'air épuisé, tu voulais me parler et moi j'ai... » Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as fait l'amour et maintenant tu vas me prendre dans tes bras pour qu'on s'endorme tout les deux. Après tout ça a été une journée mouvementée, heureuse mais mouvementée... »

Ils n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la pièce jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Alors pour commencer (ou plutôt pour finir ) je voudrai juste savoir un truc. Trouvez vous que les chapitre sont moins bon ? car depuis environ 4 chapitre le nombre de review est un baisse . si c'est un problème de temps nous le comprenons puisque nous avons nous même plus trop le temps d'en laisser mais si le problème vient de nous autant le savoir pour y remédiait. Ceci étant dit je tien a remercier tous nos charmant et fidèle revieweur pour leur soutient qui est plus qu'apprécié. Et maintenant j'ai deux annonce a faire 1) pour ceux qui n'aurai pas compris c'est un chapitre important 2) pour ceux qui l'aurai rater notre trad « nigthmove » a été updater la semaine dernière alors pour ceux que ça intéresse ou ce qui ne connaisse pas cette fic je vous inviter a aller jeter un œil. Pour la semaine prochaine je ne vous dit rien ça serai la surprise du chef (a vrai dire le chapitre et pas vraiment écrit) merci a tous de nous lire et de nous reviewer . passez une bonne semaine et a vendredi prochaine.

Billy et Menssa.


	30. Printemps

Réponses aux review : tout d'abord une petite réponses général pour vous remerciez. Nous voilà rassurer , quand tout le monde y pense nous ré atteignons notre score de review habituelle ce qui est bien le preuve que les lecteur sont toujours la (c'est pas grave on comprend que tout le monde n'est pas toujours le temps de laisser un mot mais que voulais vous on est tellement accroc que sans notre dose on panique).

Dobbie : salut toi ! tu as raison c'est une honte mais bon pas la peine de s'énerver lol

Le livre ce traduit doucement mais sûrement (en bref tu vas encore devoir bouillir d'impatience) heureux de savoir que nigthmove de plait aussi et comme te le dit si bien VIVE LE R !!!!!!!!

Ruperforever : tu doit nous connaître un peu maintenant .. en tout cas assez pour savoir que l'on a une sérieux penchant pour Ron et Hermione alors il risque de rester au premier plan je dirai même que c'est sur. Et bien tant de compliment c'est presque trop (g dit presque) surtout que nous comparer a Ron et Hermione c'est un sacré compliment...... disons que nous avons en effet des caractère très proche (et ma chérie et certainement aussi jolie si ce n'est plus que Hermione dans notre fic) .peut nous identifions nous trop a nos personnage que nous écrivons mais c'est souvent comme ça qu'écrire et le plus facile (et agréable) enfin ça fait plaisir de parler a quelqu'un qui nous aime autant (rien que pour ça toi aussi tu a l'aire d'être trop cool) bisou bisou et passe un très bonne semaine

Virg05 : c'est vrai que question chambrage j'ai déjà vu pire mais je c'est par expérience quand il s'agie de chambrer un mec dépassant le mètre quatre vingt , assez baraque et surtout assez impulsif , tout le monde y réfléchi a deux fois a l'exception bien sur de sa sœur qui n'as de tout évidence pas du tout peur de lui les hiéroglyphes aurai était sympas aussi mais qui te dit que la langue n'est pas importante pour la suite. ( et puis Leslie ça fait pas trop égyptien comme prénom). Merci bisou et a bientôt

Benelie : ne recommence jamais ça j'ai frôler la crise cardiaque en lisant la première phrase de ta review en ce qui concerne Sirius je suis sur que tu comprend que même si je connaît la fin je peut rien te dire. L'avenir nous le dira. Bisou et merci

Elea013 :salut, tu doit certainement avoir raison mais bon il sont pas non plus obligé de tout lire d'un ( il peuvent lire un chapitre a la fois et bien sur laisser une review a chaque fois j'exagère peut être un peu la lol) merci beaucoup nous sommes heureux de te savoir enchanter bisou et

Selphie451 : merci biz

Honeymily :ça fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire , la suite la voilà

Spikesleshasheux :peu être que oui peut être que non comme tu dit il faut attendre

Mister G : merci pour notre talent (auteurs qui rougissent tellement ils sont flattés) on t'en veux pas pour Leslie parce que tu doit pas être le seul et de tout façon y a plein de chose que l'on a introduit pour la fin qui sont passer totalement inaperçu ( plein c'est peut être exagérer mais quand même). Pas grave si ta pas le temps donne nous juste de tes nouvelle de temps en temps.

Synder :merci a toi nouveau venu sur la page review et merci aussi pour tous ces compliments. En espérant te revoir parmi nos revieweur un je te souhait bonne lecture.

Iliv inParis : lol tu te bas toujours avec ton modem. Dans la série les griffondor sont des obsédé tu va être servi dans ce chapitre. Pour Leslie je crois bien que tu as raison elle vas servir.

Moi aussi j'espère te revoir bientôt mais j'ai plus une seconde pour aller sur msn (c'est limite si j'arrive et écrire les chapitre alors) alors pour l'absence d'update de tes fic tu est entièrement pardonnée.

C'est génial tu a commençait a le lire ...tu vas voir c'est bien gore ;-)

Bisou et a bientôt j'espère

Squall : je suis d'accord avec toi y'a une légère baisse mais ces plus un problème de temps et d'écriture que d'inspiration car les idée son bien la. L'aventure revient très très très bientôt je peut même te dire que dans un futur relativement proche sa vas bien bouger pendant 3 ou 4 chapitre d'affiler (je dirai vers noël). Enfin tout ça pour vous rassurez (car je ne crois pas que tu soit le seul a penser ça) merci pour ta review et a bientôt.

Pascale1980 : et oui l'intrigue avance ça me fait presque autant plaisir qu'à toi parce que j'ai hâte que la suite arrive. Pour les review tu doit avoir raison dire tout le temps que la fic est parfaite ça doit être fatiguant ( l'auteur a les cheville qui enfle) mais attention le jour ou on publie un chapitre pourri j'attend une avalanche de review lol . j'aime ta notion de sexe beau (même quand elle se fait prendre contre le mur mdr) je trouve ça très vrai. Je trouve ça beau , splendide en un mot magnifique. Je continu a suivre ta fic avec attention. Continu comme ça . bisou et a bientôt

Colonel S.S Parker :xpdr . ça serai une bonne fin pour JKR. Merci pour la review et gros bisou a toi

V1v1 :tout ces chapitre d'un coût !!!!!!! et tu n'as pas frôler l'indigestion en tout cas bienvenu parmi nos revieweur et merci . pour répondre a ta question ; oui en effet on vas revoir Harry et ginny prochainement . gros bisou et a la prochaine

Cécile rogue : j'ai mal au ventre tellement je ris tu est vraiment dingue du grand ténébreux au cheveux gras. J'aimerai te dire que je te comprend mais je ne peut malheureuse que te dire que tout les goût sont dans la nature lol merci une fois de plus pour cette magnifique review voilà la suite. Bisou bisou et a vendredi prochain

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

**Printemps**

Harry s'ennuyait à mourir, il était quasiment seul dans la salle commune et essayait vainement de lire un livre d'enchantements. Il laissa tomber le gros recueil et porta son regard sur Neville qui ronflait sur le canapé face à lui. Encore un qui n'était pas entré de la nuit, il avait eu le droit à quelques blagues, des félicitations et une bonne bouteille de whisky pur feu pour fêter son arriver dans le monde des « hommes » . Il avait essayé de protester mais le regard fatigué et les joues rouges de Luna ne laissait aucun doute à ses activités.

L'école semblait pris d'un vent de folie, Harry ne comptait plus les nouveaux couples et les situations embarrassantes dans lesquels il s'était mis. Il regarda par la fenêtre, soupirant à la vue du terrain de quidditch et du soleil radieux. Il n'avait personne avec qui jouer pour la simple et bonne raison que seul son cour avait été annulé après que le professeur Trelawney eut prétendu avoir une vision de la tour d'astronomie qui s'effondrait. Il aurait très bien pu s'amuser avec Ron mais à l'instant même où la nouvelle avait été annoncé au petit-déjeuner, il avait disparut. Il était certainement parvenu à convaincre Hermione de se portait pâle pour son cour d'Arytmentie. Quelques semaines auparavant il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'Hermione veuille esquiver de son plein gré un cour mais les derniers jours l'avait détrompé, ils les avaient déjà perdu une fois sur le chemin qui menait au cour du professeur Binns. Le mal aise qu'il avait ressentit après avoir apprit leur rapprochement s'était vite évanouit, beaucoup de chose avait changé entre eux mais l'amitié qu'ils lui portaient restait forte et inconditionnel. Ils passaient même plus de temps rien qu'à trois, enfin Harry en avait l'impression, peut-être était ce juste qu'il avait réalisé qu'ils pourraient être privé de tels instants. En ce moment l'esprit d'Harry était bien loin de ses préoccupation habituelles, il voulait une distraction n'importe quoi.

Bien entendu, il restait toujours Dean et Seamus mais ses derniers étaient également invisible ainsi que Lavande et Parvati, drôle de coïncidence.... Harry avait parfois l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas...avoir un gros câlin de temps en temps. Il n'était pas complètement chaste et Gin était loin d'être froide mais il devait voir la vérité en face, lui le survivant était le seul puceau du dortoir des sixièmes années de griffondore. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à faire attention à ce genre de détail mais voir Ron rentrer à plus de quatre heures du matin, épuisé et heureux ou Dean racontant le moindre de ses exploits chaque matin alors qu'ils s'habillaient tous n'aidait pas vraiment à oublier son état.

Il se leva de son fauteuil à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et sourit en voyant la fumée grisâtre qui sortait de la cheminée de la petite cabane au fond du jardin. Hagrid était chez lui, cela faisait une éternité qu'Harry n'avait pas eu de conversation autre qu'un bref salut avec le garde chasse de l'école. Il sortit de la salle commune en sifflotant le cœur plus léger, il imaginait déjà l'immonde mélasse qu'Hagrid devait cuire pour laisser allumé son feu par une si belle journée. Harry descendit plusieurs marches avant de s'arrêter confus, Perlinpinpin, le chat gris de Ginny se trouvait dans une situation assez compromettante. Il semblait écrasé par Pattenrond qui ronronnait de plaisir, et Harry fut forcé de constater que apparemment perlimpinpin était plutôt perlimpinpine vu ses activités actuelles.

Confus, il continua à avancer vers la sortie du château. Même les animaux perdaient la tête. Harry arriva dans le grand hall, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite à la recherche d'un auror quelconque pour l'accompagner au dehors. Il lui arrivait souvent de désobéir aux ordres du directeur mais seulement sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Troublé de ne voir personne, il poussa la lourde porte et posa son pied dans l'herbe fraîche, il respira l'air parfumé et offrit son visage aux rayons du soleil. De nombreux hippogriffes volaient dans le ciel mais aucun dragon n'était présent, Charlie traînait de plus en plus souvent au pré-au-lard et particulièrement à la boutique de ses frères où une jolie Genna passait elle aussi ses journées.

Harry suivit le chemin de pierre qui menait à la cabane, la nature renaissait doucement on pouvait oublier facilement que la guerre était à leur porte. Il s'amusa à creuser de petit trou dans la terre fraîchement retourné du potager d'Hagrid, il réussissait à présent à utiliser son élément sans même vraiment y penser. Ron du fait de la puissance de son pouvoir avait encore un peu de mal à empêcher le feu de prendre à n'importe quel moment, on trouvait souvent des bouts de parchemin roussit et la pièce semblait toujours plus chaude quand il était présent. Hermione, elle maîtrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs mais elle manquait d'aisance, elle réfléchissait trop et alors qu'Harry et Ron n'avait plus aucun besoin de méditer, elle le faisait au moins une fois par semaine pour mieux ressentir la glace. Bien sur l'hors des combats, ils devenaient imbattables, en tout cas ils avaient vaincu le moindre élèves de sixièmes années.

Harry fut étonné de ne pas voir son professeur de soin aux créatures magiques près du gigantesque nid de dragon. Il frappa légèrement à la porte et attendit....et attendit. Il frappa à nouveau bien plus fort et entendit enfin un lourd grognement, une voix assez rauque et le grincement du verrou de la porte. Harry eut du mal à retenir un rire. Hagrid, les cheveux plus désordonné que jamais, arborait une grotesque robe de chambre à poix rouge. La cabane semblait propre et bien rangé à part pour le grand morceaux de tissus fleuri qui traînait sur le plancher. Harry essaya de reprendre contenance et fit un pas dans la cabane. Hagrid se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

« Hagrid, Que faîtes vous en pleine après-midi dans votre robe de chambre? » On voyait rarement le géant rougir et quand il le faisait s'était souvent dissimulé par sa barbe hirsute mais le rouge magenta qui décorait ses joues était difficile à ne pas remarquer.

« Heu....je.... » Harry regarda à nouveau l'intérieur de la cabane, il faisait noir à cause des volets fermés, la pièce était chaude et une odeur d'anis flottait dans l'air, et le bout de tissus qu'il avait dans un premier temps pris pour un vieille tenture ressemblait vaguement à une énorme jupe. Sans avoir à y réfléchir bien longtemps Harry comprit immédiatement les occupations de son professeur. Madame Maxime devait être en visite, il était maudit, réellement maudit.

« Je...J'était juste....en train.... » En d'autre circonstance, il aurait était hilarant de voir l'homme gigantesque se tortillait d'embarras.

« Laissez tomber Hagrid! Je ne veux rien savoir....absolument rien! » Il se détourna rapidement et se mit à courir vers le château.

Au bout de quelques instants il ralentit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Après tout il était agréable de voir tout ses amis être heureux, la journée était magnifique, il n'avait aucun devoir, aucun entraînements à l'horizon avec Ginny auprès de lui tout aurait été parfait. Il continua à marcher dans l'herbe donnant un coup de pied dans chaque cailloux qui se trouvaient face à lui. Ses pas le menèrent à la toute nouvelle serre, elle n'était pas encore aussi luxuriant que la précédente mais elle était plus spacieuse et là où auparavant d'épais buissons cachait la classe, on ne voyait que des fenêtres immaculées. Il s'approcha des vitres, son sourire s'élargit à la vue de la classe attentive au professeur chourave. Sur un bureau du fond perdu dans le feuillage d'une plante étrange, Ginny semblait jurer doucement. Elle avait cette expression ennuyée qui faisait remonter ses sourcils délicats, il pouvait la regarder pendant des heures. Elle releva la tête, réarrangeant ses longs cheveux. Sans réfléchir Harry agita sa main pour lui dire bonjour, elle sourit et lui rendit discrètement son geste.

Il continua à la regarder pendant un long moment, se remémorant le goût de ses lèvres sous les siennes et ses petites fesses si rondes qu'il.... Il se réajusta, mal à l'aise. Ginny lui jetait de temps en temps de petits coup d'œil, tout en continuant à découper les feuilles de sa plante. Harry aurait voulu la faire sortir de là et la dévorer de baisers pendant des heures mais il était impossible qu'elle puisse sortir maintenant, elle tenait à avoir de bonne note, elle avait ses buses cette année et....Et si Ron parvenait à faire rater un cour à Hermione il pouvait en faire autant.

Il commença à faire de grand gestes pour lui indiquer la sortie mais il avait un flagrant problème de communication dans la mesure Ginny ne paraissait rien comprendre du tout. Harry continuait ces grands gestes ridicules et désordonnés pour tenter de faire comprendre à une Ginny dubitative qu'il voudrait qu'elle s'éclipse du cour. Celle ci était tiraillée entre l'idée que son petit ami avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et l'idée qu'il avait dévalé sur la tête tout les escaliers du château ce qui de toute évidence lui avait laissé de graves séquelles . Épuisé par les efforts qu'il fournissait depuis bientôt dix minutes, Harry qui pensait presque à renoncer décida d'opter une technique un peu différente. Il s'assit en tailleur et retourna la terre fraîche devant lui. Après un peu de concentration , il commença a tracer en grosse lettre dans le terre un message pour sa chérie. Visiblement le stratagème avait fonctionné car les lettres que Harry traçait devant lui se retranscrivait dans le bac de terre de Ginny , sous ses yeux dans un premier temps ébahi.

'_viens vite ,j'ai besoin de toi' _Ginny effaça le message d'un revers de la main et tenta sans savoir si ça allait marcher de lui répondre en écrivant a son tour dans son bac

'_tout de suite ? mais j'ai un cour !' _le message sembla littéralement se faire absorber par la terre et réapparu devant harry.

'_oui tout de suite c'est grave'_

'_grave ? mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?'_

'_ho si tu savais c'est horrible. J'ai très envie d'un calin' _Ginny lança par la fenêtre un regard mi amusé mi scandalisé avant de lui répondre.

'_donne moi une bonne raison de sécher les cours l'année de mes BUSE' _

'_tu m'aimes' _Elle souri malgré elle a cette remarque.

'_trop facile, trouve autre chose'_

'_je suis complètement irrésistible' _il la vit soulever un sourcil d'un air septique

'_trop prétentieux Potter, moi je suis irrésistible.'_

Décidément elle était dure en affaire, il allait devoir trouver mieux pour la convaincre. Il n'avait pas encore totalement maîtrisé cet aspect de son pouvoir mais il essaya tout de même une autre technique qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. En quelques secondes pendant il parvint plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurai cru à faire fleurir d'un coup le rosier de Ginny qui se para en un instant de cinq magnifique roses rouges. Ginny était flatté mais avoir à ce point là la main verte faisait un peu désordre en plein cour de botanique et elle réussi de justesse à couper et à dissimuler les roses avant que madame chourave ne se retourne vers elle. Harry qui ne comptait du tout abandonner fit refleurir à nouveau l'arbuste au moment même où le professeur s'éloigna un peu de sa jolie rouquine.

'_C'est bon tu as gagné' _Lui envoya Ginny en dissimulant une fois de plus ce qui pourrait passer pour un don spectaculaire pour la botanique_. 'Laisse moi cinq minutes et admire mon talent d'actrice'_

Et il était vrai que l'on pouvait parler de talent. Derrière la vitre neuve de la serre numéro quatre, Harry pouvait voir sa petite amie feindre à merveille une soudaine allergie au pollen. Elle était si convaincante qu'il s'inquiéta presque en la voyant s'étouffer et il ne lui fallu guère plus de quelques secondes pour se faire envoyer chez madame Pomfresh.

Ils se retrouvèrent aux porte du château et se mirent tout de suite à s'embrasser sans autre forme de discours. Ginny avait du argumentait juste pour le principe car il était envident qu'elle avait autant envie de câlin que son petit ami et qu'elle le préférait largement au cour du professeur chourave (heureusement dans un sens) . Ils déambulèrent avec difficulté jusqu'à une salle habituellement déserte car il n'était pas vraiment aisé de marcher alors que leur bouche semblait irrémédiablement collées l'une a l'autre. Harry ouvrit à l'aide de son talon la vieille porte en bois vermoulu et pénétra à reculons dans la salle sans cesser d'embrasser goulûment sa rouquine préféré. Il fut néanmoins surpris par la consistance qu'avait le mur sur lequel il était sensé s'être adossé. Réalisant soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, Harry un peu sur les nerfs depuis ce qui était arrivé à Londres jeta sa petite amie au sol pour la mettre à l'abris et fit volte face en dégainant sa baguette qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours sous la main. Il se retrouva avec la baguette à deux centimètre du visage d'un Lupin qui lui aussi le tenait en joue avec à ses pieds une Tonks qui à l'instar de Ginny venait de se faire projeter au sol.

« Mais c'est pas vrai vous le faite exprès ou quoi » lança Harry à Lupin en rangeant sa baguette .

« Je pourrai te dire la même chose, on ne vous a pas invité à ce que je sache » il remettait sa chemise en place et son teint d'habitude si pale avait légèrement rosi..

« Et puis d'abord vous n'êtes pas sensé avoir cour tout les deux » Il avait à présent pleinement repris contenance et parlait maintenant en temps qu'ancien professeur.

« Et vous vous n'êtes pas sensé avoir un travail » Harry paraissait très contrarié par ce petit contre temps.

Tonks qui s'était entre temps relevé et reboutonné jusqu'au cou adressa un petit signe à Ginny qui elle aussi avait l'air quelque peu frustré.

« heu chéri là, je crois qu'il marque un point. » glissa-t-elle à l'oreille du loup-garou avec un large sourire à Harry.

Voir lupin se rendre compte que lui aussi était en tort détendit l'atmosphère, d'un commun accord, ils cessèrent la discussion et ils firent comme si personne n'avait vu personne. Le château étant largement assez grand, Harry partir en quête d'un nouveau lieu.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps au deux auror pour reprendre leur activité première sans omettre cette fois de verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

« hmmmm. Est-ce que c'était de notre faute à nous s'ils ont construit des salles si confortables et propices à toutes sortes d'activités. » chuchota doucement tonks à l'oreille de Rémus qui couvrait tendrement son cou de baiser.

« Et moi est ce que c'est de ma faute si le ministère engage des aurors aussi sexy. »lui répondit Remus entre deux baiser.

« Tu deviens flatteur dois je comprendre que tu cherches à ce que j'assouvisse tes désirs libidineux » plaisanta le jeune sorcière alors que les mains de Remus remontaient sous sa jupe le long de ses cuisses.

« Ai je besoin de te flatter pour ça? »

« non .....pas vraiment » dit-elle, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« ça tombe bien et de toute façon je le pense vraiment ».

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« T'es encore tombé sur eux? »

« Ouais qui aurait cru que le sage professeur Lupin serait pire que le plus excité des adolescents. Je crois même qu'il est pire que toi. »

« Eh!! » Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.

« Quoi? N'essaye pas de me mentir. Tu n'étais certainement pas en train de réviser quand tu as disparut ce matin. » Ron eu la délicatesse de rougir, il enfila son vieux pantalon préférant ne pas répondre à une telle remarque. Harry mis sa tenue de quidditch, en regardant Ron en faire de même. Il remarqua pour la première fois une légère trace de morsure sur l'épaule blanche de son ami, ses cheveux étaient encore humide de sa douche récente qui s'avérerait inutile vu que dans quelques heures il ruissellerait de sueur. Se sentant épié, Ron brisa le silence.

« D'accord, je disparais souvent mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, tu était avec Ginny, non? » Ron essayait de contenir son côté excessivement protecteur vis-à-vis de sa sœur.

« C'est vrai mais juste avant le déjeuner et puis ça ne me dérange pas vraiment que tu sois « occupé ». J'adore le sourire idiot que tu arbores depuis deux semaines, t'es heureux et ça me va. » Harry s'assit sur son lit, polissant le manche de son éclair de feu.

« Ouais...heureux. Je crois que c'est même plus que ça, je pourrais passer ma journée à ...enfin...tu comprends... » Harry ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre, il était réellement maudit, enfin une conversation sur les relations sexuelles entre ses amis valait mieux que de les surprendre en train...

Ron peu gêné par le silence de son ami continua à parler.

« C'est pas que le sexe, enfin c'est super, vraiment super...il y a ce truc qu'elle fait avec... »

« Ron!! » Harry allait être malade, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant, pas après Hagrid et Lupin.

« Pardon...Je me suis égaré, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je me suis jamais sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un, juste l'avoir près de moi me rends heureux...Bien sur c'est encore mieux maintenant à chaque fois qu'on se dispute, on a une nouvelle façon de se réconcilier... »Harry leva la main pour le couper.

« Ron, je comprends, c'est bon. Tu sais c'est pareil avec Gin alors... »

« Quoi? » Ron s'était levé d'un bond.

« Enfin, tu sais je suis proche d'elle...Je parle pas...Gin et moi... » Ron sembla se calmer d'un coup, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en signe d'embarras.

« Je suis désolé, c'est l'habitude...ça me regarde pas ce que Gin fait, juste une vieille habitude...Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Ron se précipita vers son coffre, fouillant à l'intérieur en jetant de nombreuses chemises.

« C'est rien Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« J'ai un truc qui te reviens, j'aurai pu te le donner avant mais j'étais obligé de le compléter. » Il se releva, il tenait dans ses mains un livre assez petit mais très épais, il ne portait ni titre ni illustration, en fait on aurait dit un journal intime. Ron le jeta sur les genoux d'Harry qui voulut l'ouvrir mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

« Ouvre pas ça maintenant. » Il s'assit aux côtés d'Harry, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? »

« ça c'est le meilleur livre que j'ai jamais lu et je suis fier de dire qu'il n'est écrit que par des Weasley...enfin jusque à présent. »

« Quoi? » Harry regardait stupéfait le vieux livre racornit, il devait bien avoir dix ans et il semblait avoir était lu des dizaines de fois.

« C'est un truc que Bill a commencé, ça parle de filles, de sexe et de tout les problèmes qu'on peux un jour rencontrer. Bill et Charlie sont à l'origine de l'épaisseur du bouquins, il y a un tas d'histoire sur leur conquêtes de Poudlard, de vrai chaud lapin ces deux là. Percy il est plus scientifique mais il a de bon côté et Fred et George...Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ils ont rendus ce livre...distrayant. » Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« On se l'ai transmit, pour s'aider avec les filles...j'ai écrit les nouvelles pages, les dernières, j'avais pas à rajouter grand chose. Maintenant il te revient et tu peux le garder jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle génération de Weasley en ai besoin. »

Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce cadeau très spécial, d'une certaine façon Ron lui donnait sa bénédiction pour aller plus loin avec Ginny et en même temps il le considérait ainsi comme son frère et pas seulement lui mais tout ceux qui avait un jour écrit sur ces pages.

« Merci, je crois...enfin tu es sur que c'est pour moi? »

« Qui d'autre et une fois que tu auras lu ça, on ira taquiner Charlie sur une certaine classe de métamorphose, un soir de novembre avec une jolie jeune fille et une autre beaucoup moins jeune. » Il retenait à grand peine un fou rire.

« De quoi tu parles? » Harry voulut ouvrir le livre mais Ron l'en empêcha à nouveau.

« Charlie s'est fait surprendre par McGonagall et croit moi ce n'était juste de petits bisous, je commence à comprendre pour quoi elle essaye de nous éviter Hermione et moi maintenant. »

« Ron laisse moi voir! » Il gardait sa main au dessus de la couverture pour qu'Harry ne feuillète pas le livre.

« Pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Ne le lit que dans un endroit insonorisé. Fred a trouvé drôle de l'ensorceler, il y a des images assez suggestives et quand tu l'ouvres il crie. »

« Il crie? » Surprit Harry regarda le petit livre, il semblait banal pas du tout ensorcelé, juste un recueil de souvenir mais il avait été entre les mains des sorciers les plus farceurs de leur génération, il devait donc réserver quelques surprises.

« Ouais et pas des cris de douleurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Harry posa délicatement le livre sous sa table de chevet, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Ron adorait tellement ce livre. Il devait être bien plus passionnant que les cours du professeurs Binns.

« Bon. Il faut y aller, l'équipe doit déjà nous attendre. En tant que capitaine je me dois d'être un minimum ponctuel. »

Ron ramassa son brossdur et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Encore un truc, Harry. » Il s'était arrêté face à la porte, la main sur la poigné.

« Quoi, mon grand? »

« Je t'es déjà dit que j'avais écrit et ça ne parle que d'Hermione et elle ne serait pas ravie de savoir que j'écris ce genre de truc sur elle. »

« T'inquiète c'est pas vraiment le genre de conversation que j'ai avec elle mais enfin...disons que ses jours si tout le monde semble fou alors on ne sais jamais. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers préparant par avance leurs nouvelles stratégies, ils avaient gagné haut a main contre pouffsouffle mais les Serdaigles étaient des adversaires bien plus redoutable.

« Il faudrait que j'achète de nouveau gants pour le prochains match. »

« On ira au magasin de quidditch la semaine prochaine, on va au pré-au-lard, tu te souviens? »

« Oui, mais je serais obligé d'aller chez flory et blotts avec Hermione après ça... »

La salle commune n'était pas très peuplé pourtant on pouvait toujours voir Neville qui ronflait encore mais cette fois-ci bavant sur son devoir de potions. Lavande et Parvati discutaient fébrilement au dessus d'un magasine de mode moldue, quelques secondes années jouaient aux cartes explosives près du feu éteint. Ginny devait déjà être sur le terrain de quidditch, à une table reculée, Leslie et Hermione travaillaient, elle étaient entouré de parchemins recouverts de leur écritures soignées. Harry s'approcha doucement des deux jeunes filles.

« Bonsoir! » Il sentit Ron juste derrière lui. Hermione se retourna, écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ses deux amis. Leslie un sourire coupable aux lèvres rangea tout les manuscrits et un mystérieux petit livre.

« Bonsoir Harry! » Harry échangea un regard avec Ron qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore à l'entraînement. » Elle regardait fixement Ron, les joues rouges, ses cheveux étaient encore plus bouclés que d'habitude et légèrement humide. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la douche de son meilleur ami avait donc eu un but plus agréable qu'utile.

« On y va maintenant. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez? » Harry était curieux, le comportement des deux filles semblait suspect, Ron qui pourtant était suspicieux dès qu'il s'agissait de manuscrit ne fit pas réellement attention, il semblait avoir surmonté sa jalousie implacable pour Victor Krum.

« J'expliquai juste un sort à Leslie. » La fillette blonde le regardait en souriant alors qu'Hermione plus rouge que jamais ne quittait pas Ron des yeux. Il sentit la grande main de Ron sur son épaule.

« Allez vient, on va être en retard. » Ron repoussa légèrement Harry se pencha vers Hermione lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille avant d'effleurer ses lèvres, elle sembla se détendre immédiatement.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le portrait de la grosse dame qui chantait d'une voix stridente.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas disputé Hermione et toi? » Ron le regarda surprit et commença à descendre les marches.

« Tu viens de me voir l'embrasser bien sur qu'on ne s'est pas disputé. »

« Elle avait l'air tendue. » Ron détourna le regard, il marchait très vite grâce à ses grandes jambes.

« J'ai pas remarqué. » Harry accéléra l'allure pour se maintenir à son niveau, ils arrivaient bientôt dans le grand hall.

« Ah bon ,pourtant elle n'arrêtait pas de te regarder, et elle a caché ce qu'elle faisait. » Ron gardait la tête baissé.

« Tu es sur? »

« Oui... » Harry s'arrêta et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. « Je veux pas t'inquiéter mais je crois qu'elle te caches quelque chose. »

Ron se décida enfin à le regarder, loin du regard perdu auquel Harry s'attendait il eut le droit à une lueur malicieuse et à un sourire en coin.

« Tu dois avoir raison, elle _me_ cache certainement quelque chose. »

Et bien voilà un chapitre bon nous ne sommes pas particulièrement fière. Surtout qu'il a bien failli être en retard (on la écrit ce matin sur les banc de la fac) enfin bref il vaut ce qu'il vaut j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Pour la semaine prochaine une petite balade a pré au lard et prévu mais y a pas que ça. Je vous souhaite a tous de passer une bonne semaine . plein de bisou et a la semaine prochaine .

Billy et Menssa


	31. La guerre est à nos portes

Réponses aux reviews :

Elea013 : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre d'un genre très différent. Bisous.

pascale1980 : T'inquiètes je te comprends tout à fait et on est super content que tu aimes, on espérait pas vraiment autant de succès avec la fic mais ça fait super plaisir elle est devenu comme notre bébé. Pour les détails, c'est ce que je trouve super dans les Harry Potter tout ses petits trucs hilarant ou insolite qui nous permettent de vraiment ressentir la magie. Bisous à la semaine prochaine.

V1v1: Ouais on est en fac de médecine et c'est vrai que quelquefois on galère. Désolé que tu n'as plus qu'un chapitre par semaine à lire mais aller plus vite c'est mission impossible. Merci pour tes compliments, bisous et à la semaine prochaine.

Squall: Tu nous compares à J.K quel honneur! Pour ce qui est de Ginny et Harry ils vont bientôt s'y mettre ne t'inquiète pas. Ron et Hermione sont plus naturel à présent parce qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre et puis ils sont tout mimi à deux. J'adore Ginny mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec Harry, c'est juste qu'il est dépressif dans le bouquin, enfin...Merci et à bientôt.

Benelie : Et oui déjà 30 chapitres, le temps passe vite. Tu nous rassures, on n'est jamais vraiment sur de savoir si ce qu'on écrit est bien, nous on aime enfin la plupart du temps mais on ne sait pas ce que les gens en pense. Pour le livre, tu as raison d'être impatiente car c'est la clé de tout enfin presque et tout ce que je peux te révéler c'est que ça ressemble à Trelawney faisant de la poésie, horrible non? Bisous!

cecile rogue : je ne doute pas que les Serpentard ont une vie sexuelle, surtout monsieur Drago Malfoy. On adore Rogue, il est l'homme le plus séduisant sur terre après Hugh Jackman, mel gibson, brad pitt, orlando blomm, michaël vartan, rupert grint...en fait il y en a beaucoup avant lui mais je veux bien retirer les cheveux gras après tout ça se lave et il est gentil le petit rogounet, ça finira bien pour lui, promis. Bisous et j'espère que tu seras ressucité pour lire ce chapitre.

virg05 : Enfin, une lectrice attentive, peut être devrait tu expliquer aux autres qu'Hermione cachait le livre à Harry et non à Ron, et que Ron sais parfaitement ce que fait Hermione. Tiens tu as le droits à pleins de bisous pour te remercier. Merci beaucoup, bisous à bientôt.

Samantha Dreamangel : Je crois que tu as du nous en laisser quelques unes, toutes tes remarques nous touche beaucoup surtout qu'on adore Fred et George quel dommage qu'ils n'écrivent plus! Pour le sexe, je ne trouves pas ça sale du moment que c'est f ais avec amour mais autant de compliments d'un coup ça nous met du baume au cœur, rien que pour ça tu devrai reviewer plus souvent. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

lLiv inParis :Bonjour Liv, tout d'abord: qu'est ce que c'est que cette review? On devrai lancer un concourt de la review la plus longue je suis sure que tu l'emporterais, et tu demandes aussi longue je vais essayer. Le chapitre ado en chaleur, c'est ce que je préfère dans les fics des autres alors je voulais en faire un. Alex m'a aidé pour les scènes qui impliquent Harry et Ginny (J'ai blocage sur le survivant mais tu dois t'en être rendu compte par contre je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de Daniel Radcliff ou de la dépression et de la connerie d'Harry. Je crois que c'est Radcliff parce que ça avait commencé avant le 5, il a une trop grosse tête pour moi.) J'aurai bien rajouté McGo et Dumby mais alex trouvait ça trop alors ça a été coupé. Quand à Ron et Herm sous la douche MMMMMM! En fait il y a pleins de truc comme ça qui en on en aura finit avec la fic, j'en ferai bien des outtakes.

Si tu me lance sur la vie sexuelles des Maraudeurs à Poudlard ça va pas finir, après tout ils étaient super populaire et ils devaient se faire toute les filles même Lupin avec son petit air studieux et mystérieux, le côté sauvage du loup-garou...miam, miam...Quand à Tonks, elle pourait avoir tout les hommes à ses pieds, c'est vrai quoi messieurs, elle peux être ce que vous voulait, blonde, brune, rousse, elle change à volonté en un clin d'œil. Alors à deux dans le château de leur adolescence avec admettons le un boulot assez rébarbatif, ça fais des étincelles, j'en ferai bien aussi une outtake.

Pour madame Maxime, tu soulèves un point important, elle était en manque c'est indéniable mais elle doit aussi maintenir les relations internationnales dans le monde magique et apporter son aide à l'ordre, elle n'a fait que profiter...Oh qu'est ce que je racontes, ça fais quand même des mois qu'elle a pas vu son amoureux alors avec le printemps, les petits oiseau ça réveille ça libido. Si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai pas imaginé, le comique vient du fais que c'est inimaginable (J'avoue que j'admire le père d'Hagrid, il faut le faire quand même avec un géant)

Oui j'ai déjà un peu parler de Ron mais je suis folle de lui alors tout ce que je dirai sur le WetRon, c'est que c'est un magnifique fantasme et qu'un Weasley c'est bien, un Weasley excité c'est mieux mais un Weasley excité et mouillé c'est bon! Et je sais qu'il y a un chalenge, WetWeasley qui sur Cheackmated s'est vite transformé en tout les moyens possibles et inimaginable pour que Ron et Mione se trouvent à deux sous l'eau.  
Liv....tu me fends le cœur, c'est de ma faute j'ai du mal écrire mais je pensais qu'avec le chapitre d'avant vous comprendriez...snif. On sait déjà ce que font Leslie et Hermione et elle le cache à Harry pas à Ron, j'aurai cru que toi qui le trouves stupide tu apprécierais l'humour de Ron qui sais parfaitement ce que fais sa petite amie. (Pour éclaircir encore plus elle traduit le bouquin dont on parle depuis je ne sais combien de temps dans l'espoir de ressusciter Sirius, ça tu l'avais comprit mais si quelqu'un d'autre lit la réponse et qu'il n'a pas comprit il verra enfin la lumière et ça m'aide aussi à te faire une longue réponse.)

Quand au livre des Weasley? Je lance un appel, si ça intéresse quelqu'un de l'écrire je m'y attaquerai bien moi même mais pour l'instant c'est le bordel mais j'adorerai mettre la main sur ce livre mais c'est la bible d'Harry et il le protège jalousement. Tout les frères y ont participé avec joie et j'espère aussi pour Ron que Mione ne le trouvera jamais. Quand a ce qu'elle fait si bien, peut être le serait vous un jour et Harry a vite surmonté sa répulsion vis à is de la vie sexuelle de ses amis. Il en veux trop une lui même pour ne pas être intéressé.  
Bon voilà je pense que j'ai fais une réponse digne de ce nom pour reprendre ton expression, je vais donner des nouvelles sur l'écriture, alors cette semaine c'est Billy, la semaine prochaine moi (je me coltine encore les trucs sérieux j'en ai marre) la semaine d'après surprise! Et encore encore plus surprise (pour celui là on sait de quoi on va vaguement parler mais il est très flou » Pour changement, j'aurai pu publier le nouveau chapitre mais mon ordinateur a eu le mauvaise idée de planter et je dois réécrire la fin, je m'excuse déjà pour la chose ridicule que je vais vous faire lire (c'est à cause de Billy) Heureuse que tu aimes Hannibal, j'aime aussi assez mais pas au point d'avoir le poster taille affiche de cinéma juste au dessus de mon lit (n'est ce pas chéri? ) Moi je préfère Aragornn, Hugh Jackman (plus connu sous le nom de Wolverine ou de van Helsing.) et des photos de Friends. Bon courage pour tes traductions.

Bisous, menssa.

Ps: Merci pour l'info, j'ai lu le nouveau chapitre et j'ai été voir la chronologie très utile, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne Redblaze ne va pas laisser Ron et Hermione fini comme elle le fais dans War and Passion? L'idée me met en rage.  
  
Rupertforever: On réponds presque toujours au review c'est la moindre des choses, je voudrai bien en faire de même pour changement qui a un succès inattendu mais je manque de temps et ça me fais mal de publier sans réponse et sans date fixe pour le prochain chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit à Liv, le chapitre c'est pour bientôt, la semaine prochaine vu que je vais pouvoir réécrire la fin ce week-end, je ne sais pas si tu aimeras autant le prochain chapitre, j'espère et le suivant viendra rapidement vu que je sais déjà comment il va se dérouler.

Merci pour tes hourras et encore un truc, c'est Billy qui a répondu la semaine dernière et je voulais juste dire que nous comparer à Ron et Mione ne nous dérangent pas le moins du monde, et c'est vrai qu'on leur ressemble un peu. En fait c'est un sacré compliment parce que je les adora et c'est qu'on a tendance à utiliser ses expérience pour écrire. T'a l'air d'être super sympa, je sais pas me viens comme ça au feeling, il y a pleins de gens comme ça que j'aime bien sans les connaître. Prends Liv par exemple, je l'ai jamais vu et je lui ai jamais parlé directement mais elle a l'air cool....Enfin encore merci, bisou et à la semaine prochaine.

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

**La guerre est à nos portes.**

En cette première semaine d'avril ,le soleil printanier venait éclairer les premiers bourgeons. Ceux ci annonçaient la renaissance de la nature verdoyante du petit et chaleureux village de pré au lard. Aujourd'hui encore Harry participait à cette sortie des élèves de Poudlard entouré de sa garde personnelle dont le nombre n'avait de cesse d'augmenter au rythme des attaques de mange morts à travers le pays. Même si à ces cotés seul Charlie faisait partie de l'ordre, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il était surveillé. Tous ces visages familiers et crispés ,qui scrutaient avec une très relative discrétion et à tout moment chaque centimètre de pré au lard , n'était de toute évidence pas là pour faire du shopping. Malgré cela Harry essayait de passer un bon moment puisqu'il était dans le village le plus sorcier de grande Bretagne et qu'il était accompagné de sa petite copine et de ses meilleurs amis, après tout en temps de guerre que demander de plus. Un petit vent frais balaya la rue et Ginny qui à la vue des premiers rayons du soleil et aussi un peu pour faire plaisir à Harry avait aujourd'hui revêtu une petite robe d'été qui lui aller à ravir, vint se blottir dans les bras du survivant en grelottant.

« T'ai je dit que tu étais magnifique dans cette robe ? »

« Magnifique ce n'est pas vraiment le mot moi je dirai plutôt frigorifiée. »

« Moi ça vas je n'est pas froid » Lui dit Hermione avec le sourire « Il faut dire que j'ai mon chauffage personnel » Ajouta-t-elle se collant à Ron.

« Enfin de toute façon le froid ne t'atteind plus maintenant »

« Ah oui c'est vrai il doit y avoir un peu de ça aussi »

« Tiens gin prend mon manteau je ne voudrai pas que notre meilleur poursuiveuse attrape la crève. Et puis si tu est malade je risque de le devenir rapidement après » Harry enveloppa Ginny dans son manteau tout en déposant sur ces lèvres un tendre baisser.

Ils repartirent tout les quatre en direction de Honney Duke quand Harry s'effondra soudainement , mettant genou à terre et se tenant la tête entre les mains. Ginny paniquée s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le pris dans ses bras pour voir ce qui se passait alors que Ron et Hermione avait tout les deux dégainés leurs baguettes et entouraient le survivant se tenant à tout moment près à le défendre. Charlie qui marchait à quelque pas d'eux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité accouru et questionna Harry avec la même panique dans la voix que celle de Ginny.

« Harry , Harry ça va ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Harry répond moi tu as été touché ? »

« Non , Non je n'ai rien c'est juste ma cicatrice........ Voldemord .....je crois......je... il approche »

« Mon dieu vite il faut donner l'alerte » Charly leva sa baguette vers le ciel pour envoyer un signal quand tout a coup. _Stupefix_ Charly s'effondra et heurta le sol avec violence Harry se leva d'un bond et Ron et Hermione firent volte face pour riposter. La haut , au sommet du clocher de la mairie se dressait une longue silhouette noir encapuchonnée dont la cape secouée par le vent battait l'air dans le morne silence qui s'était soudainement abattu sur la place. Cette silhouette Harry ne la connaissait que trop bien car Charly venait de tomber de la propre main de lord Voldemort. Le rire glacial et sifflant de celui ci s'éleva et se répercuta sur chaque pierre de pré au lard figeant d'un coup toutes les personnes s'y trouvant, tous mis à part nos héros qui étaient près à en découdre. Doucement la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres s'éleva dans le ciel et peu à peu la fumée noir qui s'en échappait forma dans le ciel la marque des ténèbres tant redoutée. La marque changea la peurde tout les passants en véritable panique et de tout côtés on pouvait entendre crier et voir fuir les gens terrifiés. _Crac _Voldemort disparu soudainement quittant ce qui serai bientôt un champ de bataille car à présent , de chaque maison , de chaque ruelle semblait débarquer des dizaines de mange morts qui engagèrent immédiatement le combat avec les aurors présent, n'hésitant pas à avoir recourt aux sorts impardonnables. Tout se passa très vite et en quelques instants le chaos avait pris le dessus. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, deux aurors avaient déjà était abattu devant leur yeux et une dizaine de mange mort commençait à les encercler. Harry qui avait retrouvé ses esprits depuis le départ de Voldemort saisi Ginny part le bras et utilisa son pouvoir élémentaire pour creuser une énorme galerie qui s'enfonçait peu à peu vers les entrailles de la terre. _Inervatum_ d'un coup de baguette il réanimas Charlie qui tenta de se relever toujours sonné par la puissance du sort .

« Gin emmène ton frère et prévient Dumdledore qu'il nous faut du renfort c'est notre seule chance, ce tunnel te conduira directement à Poudlard » Avant qu'elle n'est pu protester ,Harry la poussa dans le gouffre avec Charlie et le referma derrière eux .

Ils étaient maintenant encercl, la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux.

« Vous êtes près ? Il est tant de mettre en pratique toutes nos séances d'entraînements » Dit Harry à l'attention de ses compagnons.

« Pas de problème on vas leur botter le train » déclara Ron d'une voix sur d'elle tout en tirant de son fourreau sa lourde épée qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos. Il se mis en position d'attaque face à un partisan du mal .

« Alors Weasley on aime tellement les moldus que l'on se bat comme eux ou alors c'est peut être que tes capacités magique sont si faible qu'elles ne te suffisent pas pour te protéger toi et ta sang de bourbe. »

Une longue silhouette noire baissa son capuchon et laissa aparaître de longs cheveux blond et un regard d'un bleu glacial.

« Ferme la Malfoy quand on t'entend on sait d'où Drago tiens son incommensurable connerie approche toi pour voir et je te montrerai comment une arme moldue peut faire gicler ton sang pur »

« Comment oses tu croire que tu pourras ne serait ce qu'approcher un sorcier de mon rang sale traître » _expeliarmus_ le sort tentant de désarmer Ron fila droit en direction de l'épée jusqu'à se qu'en un éclair les yeux de Ron virèrent au rouge et qu'une énorme flamme jaillit de sa lame interceptant du même coût le sort lancée pas Lucius.

Pétrifié de stupeur Lucius ne bougea même pas en voyant Ron se précipiter sur lui avec la ferme intention de l'embrocher ; chose qu'il évita de justesse en transplannant comme son maître l'avait fait. L'épée de Ron s'abatit dans le vide et alla se planter dans le sol.

« Alors il y a un autre volontaire » cria-t-il aux autres mange morts avant que des dizaines de sorts ne fusent dans sa direction.

Malgré leur nombres aucun des sorts n'atteignis sa cible car tous furent interceptés par les lourds blocs de pierre qu' Harry faisait jaillir du sol et qui lévitait jusqu'à s'interposer entre Ron et les sorts de ses assaillants.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise Hermione stupefixa les mangemorts à sa portée et alla rejoindre Ron derrière Harry qui les couvrait toujours des sorts lancés. Hermione rangea alors sa baguette et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Lentement son corps commença à geler entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse rafale de vent ne le dissémine en millier de cristaux de glace sous les yeux inquiets et ébaihi de son petit ami. Un léger flocon vint se poser sur la main du rouquin avant de prendre son envol et d'être à l'instar des autres petits cristaux emportés par le vent qui tournoyait autour de la place . Puis d'un coup le vent changea , concentrant les fins cristaux qu'il transportait dans un tourbillon blanc qui doucement prenait forme entre les deux mange morts beaucoup trop occupés avec Harry pour s'en soucier. A cette instant tous se passa très vite, Hermione réapparu sous sa forme originel entre les deux mage morts . elle saisi leurs baguettes les retournant l'une contre l'autre et les stupefixa tout les deux.

« He tu n'avais jamais dit que tu pouvais faire ça » S'indigna Ron.

« C'est normal c'est comme ça que je comptai te battre au prochain entraînement »

« On discutera de ça plus tard » Intervint Harry qui reprenait son souffle « Il faut aller aider les autres » Mais une fois de plus après quelques pas Harry se figea.

« Vous sentez ? La terre... La terre tremble... quelque chose approche » Harry se concentra un instant comme pour mieux entendre le message que son élément lui adressait. « Baissez vous !! » Le trio plongea au sol et évita de justesse l'énorme tronc d'arbre qui avait été projeté sur eux . En ce relevant pour faire face au nouvel agresseur les trois jeunes sorciers ne purent réprimer en eux un certain frisson. Sortant des ruines de la maison que venait de raser un géant d'une quinzaine de mètre de haut, les quatres aurors tentait sans succès de stupefixer la monstre avant d'être balayé de sa main.

« Allons y!" dit Harry. Ils partirent tous trois à l'assaut du géant et lancèrent simultanément un stupefix qui ricocha sur l'énorme bras qu'il abattait sur eux . Harry et Ron aidé par leurs réflexes de joueur de Quidditch plongèrent pour éviter l'attaque et se remirent sur pied en un instant pour contrattaquer.

« Merde! Où est Hermione? » Hurla Ron « HERMIONE! HERMIONE! » Ces cris de détresse traversèrent le souffle glaçé d'où Hermione apparu un peu derrière lui.

« Pas la peine de crier je suis ici. » lui dit –elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne me refait jamais ça » Lui répondit le rouquin qui paraissait beaucoup moins amusé

Ils évitèrent à nouveau les coups que le géant assénait au hasard de ses mouvements gauches et maladroits qui par ailleurs semblaient mettre hors service autant de mange morts que d'aurors.

« Ca ne vous rappelle pas notre première année avec le troll » Cria Hermione à ses deux amis.

« Si d'une certaine manière » Répondit Harry qui venait d'éviter l'écrabouillement de justesse.

« A un petit détail prêt, Mione. » Ajouta Ron « Le troll mesurait à peine 4 mètres. »

« Oui mais nous aussi nous avons grandi » Et elle se précipita en courrant vers le géant . Hermione courait à vive allure tout en usant de son pouvoir pour transformer en patinoire la distance qui la séparait du colosse. Elle glissa sur la glace jusqu'à passer entre les jambes du géant qui l'observait avec un regard de total incompréhension, certainement étonné qu'une si petit personne en vienne à l'attaquer de front. Maintenant qu'elle était dans son dos, Hermione put piéger les deux jambes du géant dans la glace et ainsi l'immobiliser.

« A toi Harry met le à terre »

Harry compris aussitôt où elle voulait en venir et de son poing il frappa violemment le sol qui se mit à trembler. Une telle secousse ne mit pas longtemps à déséquilibrer le géant prisonnier des glaces qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

« A toi Ron vas y il faut .......... Il faut en finir »

Ron lui aussi compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il na voulait pas vraiment le faire mais cela semblait necessaire.Ron couru à son tour vers le géant qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever et lui bondit dessus , son épée levée au dessus de sa tête. Quand la lame s'abatta Hermione détourna le regard de le tête à présent ensanglantée du géant dont le corps était inerte. Les yeux vide et le visage crispé par le dégoût Ron extirpa sa lame de l'endroit où elle était planté et regarda ses deux amis.

« Ron, tu y étais obligé » Dit Harry pour répondre aux interrogations silencieuses de son meilleur amis.

« Je sais » Répondit-il simplement en rengainant son arme et en descendant de l'immense carcasse sur laquelle il était encore perché.

« Ce n'est pas fini j'entends encore des cris à l'autre bout du village il faut aller les aider » Dit Hermione tout en prenant dans ses bras son petit ami pour le réconforter .

« Oui il faut y aller » Dit fermement Ron après avoir rendu à Hermione son étreinte « Mais ? Hermione c'est toi qui.... ? »

« Moi qui quoi ? » Mais la réponse vint d'elle même ,en quelques secondes le ciel c'était obscurci au point que plus un seul des rayons du soleil ne traversaient les nuages , les fleurs et les arbres des environs gelèrent et l'air devint glacial.

« Alors ça c'est pas bon du tout »

« En effet pas du tout Ron »

« Les Détraqueurs......... ils arrivent »

Le trio parti alors baguette au poing vers les hurlements s'élevant d'une rue voisine . Là ,quelques membres de l'ancienne AD essayait de repousser l'assaut d'une vingtaine de Détraqueur avec leur Patronus mais ceux ci faiblissaient.

« Tenez bon on arrive » Leur cria Harry mais au même moment le Patronus de Zacharias Smith disparu et celui ci se mis à courir pour échapper aux Détraqueurs

« Non lance ton Patronus! courir ne sert à rien! »

Mais il était trop tard . Déjà deux Détraqueurs s'étaient attaqué à lui , puisant en lui ces derniers souvenir heureux et ces dernières forces.

_SPERO PATRONUM _crièrent-t-ils à l'unisson alors que les Détraqueur repus ,délaissèrent la dépouille du jeune garçon pour partir en quête d'une autre victime. Hermione couru vers le corps étendu sur le sol et porta sa main à son cou pour vérifier qu'il avait un pouls.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard il est vivant »

« Non Hermione c'est trop tard » Lui dit doucement Ron en la prenant dans ses bras pendant que Harry regardait tristement les yeux vide de Zacharias « Le baiser du Détraqueur ... son âmes est déjà loin à présent ». Pour la première fois de son histoire l'AD venait de perdre un de ces membres , la guerre avait frappé et les premières victimes était tombé .

Haut dans le ciel les cris d'un dragon se firent entendre et de partout les professeurs de Poudlard transplannaient « Les renfort arrive, allons y! » Les trois jeunes sorciers se jetèrent à nouveau dans la bataille . Les mange morts étaient encore nombreux et pret à en découdre. Les sorts fusaient de toute part mais stoppèrent subitement lorsqu'un second cri déchira le ciel noir. C'était surréaliste le gigantesques magyar à pointe venu prêter main forte à l'ordre était en train de se faire attaquer par ce qui du sol ressemblait à des dizaines d'énormes chauve souries.

« Qu'est ce c'est ? » demanda Ron en criant pour couvrir les hurlement du dragon qui était sur le point d'être définitivement abattu.

« Des vampires Ron ce sont des vampires » Répondit Hermione d'une voie terrorisée.

« Des vampires mais nous sommes en plein jour »

« Je sais Harry mais je crois que c'est pour ça que les Détraqueurs sont là, ils ont tellement assombri le ciel qu'il ont permi aux vampires de se joindre à la bataille.»

« Alors il faut s'en débarrasser , restez là et aidez les professeurs je vais essayer de les attirer »

« Harry non..... » Crièrent les deux amoureux mais trop tard car le survivant avait déjà disparu dans la foule paniquée.

« Vite Hermione il ne faut pas rester là » il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena vers un groupe ou le professeur Flitwitch essayait de rassembler les élèves pour les rapatrier vers Poudlard.

« Part avec eux et met toi à l'abri moi je pars retrouver Harry »

« Il n'en est pas question Ron je ne te laisserai pas »

« Par pitié part c'est trop dangereux je ne veux pas te perdre » Lui dit le rouquin au bord des larmes.

« Mais moi non plus je ne veux pas » Répondit elle en l'enlaçant.

« ATTENTION BAISSE TOI » Ron jeta sa petite ami au sol pour la protéger et fut emporter par les deux vampires qu'il avait vu fondre en piquet sur eux. Hermione un peu désorientée se releva et sans réfléchir les suivit dans une ruelle .

Quand elle arriva dans la petite rue sombre et déserte , ses yeux ne parvinrent pas à distinguer les grands yeux jaunes qui la fixaient. Pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas ces étranges yeux ne l'effrayaient pas mais l'intriguaient , la captivaient , ils semblaient l'inviter à se rapprocher toujours plus jusqu'à découvrir le secret, jusqu'à satisfaire l'insatiable curiosité qu'ils avaient fait naître en elle.

Tenu en respect par deux autres vampires au fond de la ruelle , Ron ne pouvait que regarder impuissant sa petite amie tomber dans la gueule du loup. L'un des deux vampires l'empêchait de crier et c'était penché sur lui afin de pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille.

« Tu vois jeune sorcier à présent elle est subjugué, il peut en faire ce qu'il désire. »

Le vampire tenant Hermione sous son pouvoir était maintenant à quelque centimètre d'elle et lui tournait autour en l'effleurant.

« Tu sais la vie éternelle à ces avantages mais aussi ces inconvénients et l'un d'eux est l'ennui. Tu ne la trouve pas magnifique ainsi ? Si fragile, si vulnérable . Tu veux que je te dise je crois que pendant les prochaines décennies on ne va pas trop s'ennuyer car quand cette délicieuse créature se sera offerte à lui et elle le fera tu peux en être sur. Elle fera partie des notres et crois moi on vas bien en profiter. »

Ron qui pleurait à grosses larmes et dont les cris étaient étouffés par la main puissante de l'immortel, il se mit dégager une intense chaleur mais le bras de son agresseur l'étrangla un peu plus.

« Je serai toi je ne tenterai rien de stupide si tu fais un geste il lui tranchera la gorge aussitôt. Et puis qui sait si tu es sage peut être que ce soir toi aussi tu feras partie des notres . Que penses tu de ça ? Tu auras l'éternité avec elle ,il faudra juste que tu sois partageur. »

Ron n'en pouvait plus de ce spectacle ,de cette voix qui lui susurrait ces insanités à l'oreille alors que maintenant le vampire n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche de sa petite amie qui loin de se défendre et de le repousser semblait avoir entrouvert les lèvres pour l'accueillir.

Elle le voyait , elle le sentait mais plus aucune parcelle de son corps ne voulait lui obéir. Même son esprit lui paraissait corrompu et n'imposait plus aucune résistance à l'intrusion de cette voix envoûtante qui lui ordonnait avec douceur de s'approcher, de s'offrir totalement à lui, de l'embrasser. Mais tout son esprit n'était pas captif une part d'elle même pouvait encore s'imposer et venir supplanter cette voix qui la harcelait. Cette parti d'elle même était l'amour de Ron qui lui suppliait de résister et de reprendre le dessus. Elle voyait à présent le vampire s'approcher de sa bouche pour lui prendre le baiser qu'il lui ordonnait de lui donner . Elle posa sa main sur le torse de l'immortel qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres donnant à son agresseur le signal de son consentement mais celui-ci fut à nouveau stoppé par la main d'Hermione qui reposait sur son cœur « Ron ... » ce murmure qui venait de franchir les lèvres d'Hermione, saisit de stupeur le vampire dont les pupilles se dilatèrent d'incompréhension. Les yeux d'Hermione brillait pareil au neige éternelle du pôle éclairées par le soleil de décembre et en un instant le cœur du vampire fut transpercé de part en part ,par le gigantesque éperon de glace tout droit jailli de la paume de la jeune sorcière . A peine le temps pour le corps du premier vampire de tomber en poussière fut écoulé que les deux immortels qui tenaient Ron furent à leur tour transpercé . Ron se leva d'un bond et se jeta au cou de sa petite amie encore étourdit pas les évènements.

« Hermione j'ai eu si peur de te perdre... je voulais tellement te protéger mais je n'ai pas pu... je ne pouvait pas te sauver et tu allais mourir devant mes yeux » Il tremblait alors qu'elle se préssait contre lui.

« Non Ron, c'est...c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ........ C'est toi qui m'a ramené »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et sourirent de soulagement . Le soulagement de pouvoir à nouveau étreindre l'autre alors qu'il y a peine quelques instants tout espoir que cela arrive semblait perdu.

« Viens! Il ne faut pas rester ici. On doit absolument se débarrasser des vampires et j'ai un moyen mais on est pas assez puissant ,il faut que l'on retrouve Harry . A trois on a une chance »

« D'accord on y va » Ron embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie et ils partirent à la recherche du survivant.

......................................................................................................

A l'autre bout de pré au lard cela faisait à présent près d'un quart d'heure que Harry pourchassait les Détraqueurs à l'aide de son Patronus. Le grand cerf argenté allait de droite à gauche embrochant de ses cornes les rang des Détraqueurs qui peu à peu partaient à la dérive. Mais malgré tout les efforts d'Harry, le ciel restait inexorable noir et obscure . Harry était maintenant seul et reprenait doucement son souffle il avait fait ce qu'il avait put mais Voldemort avait tout prévu et les Détraqueurs étaient en nombre plus que suffisant pour maintenir la position des légions de vampires. Cependant dans une rue adjacente les cri de la batailles avait repris et Harry parti à la rescousse de cette voie si familière et qui paressait de toute évidence en mauvaise posture . Quand il arriva sur les lieux il reconnue immédiatement la silhouette du professeur Mc Gonagall allongée au pied d'un mange mort qui s'apprêtait l'exécuter .

« Vous ne l'emporterai pas au Paradis Mc Nair , quand le pouvoir de ton maître sera à nouveau détruit ce sera pour de bon cette fois et toi et tout les mange morts devraient répondre de vos acte dans cette vie ou dans l'autre. » La voix du professeur semblait éprouvée par la bataille mais ne tremblait pas devant la mort.

« C'est incroyable de croire suffisamment en un gamin pourri gâté pour se sacrifier pour une cause perdu »

« Je ne me sacrifie pas pour Potter mais parce que notre cause est juste. Mais je crois en lui autant que je crois en Dumbledor et je sais qu'un jour il mettera fin à tout ça »

« Et bien si c'est le cas on n'en rediscutera en enfer professeur _avada...... »_

Le mange mort fut couper par Harry qui le jeta au sol d'un violent coup d'épaule. Il était à présent entre sa directrice de maison et le mange mort et alors qu'il le contemplait en train de le tenir en joug les paroles de celle ci résonnait toujours dans sa tête. C'était l'avenir et les espoirs de tout le monde magique qu'il portait sur ces épaules ; cette prophétie n'était pas une histoire de vengeance entre deux ennemies de toujours ni même de deux sorciers parmi les plus puissant que cette terre ai porté se livrant un duel à mort . C'était bien plus que ça, le bien contre le mal , la vie ou la mort pour des milliers d'innocent et dans cette histoire le fait qu'il meurent ou qu'il doivent tuer n'était qu'un détail.

« Le maître vas être content , au lieu de lui ramener la tête d'un professeur de Poudlard je vais lui ramener la tête du balafré »

« Jette ta baguette tout de suite nous sinon.... »

« Ou sinon quoi ???? Tu vas me chatouiller avec un sort de gamin. Tout le monde le sais que tu bien trop faible et plein de bon sentiment pour me faire le moindre mal »

« .....Ou sinon je te tus »

« Oh alors la j'ai peur , un sort impardonnable ? Qu'est ce que bon professeur Mc Gonagall vas penser de son élève préféré ??? Tu te crois bien trop supérieur à nous pour faire ça Potter comme tout tes petits copains de la bande à Dumbledor. Ca fait deux fois qu'il m'attrape et deux fois que je fini à nouveau face à vous sur un chant de bataille , je ne suis pas dans le camps du mal mais dans le camps des gagnants . Tes amis vont périr un par un à cause de leur faiblesse et quand tu sera seul ça sera ton tour . Enfin à moins que je n'abrége tes souffrances dès maintenant. »

Le bras du mage noir commença à lancer le sort mais il n'en n'eu pas le temps _avada kedavra _cria Harryqui concentrait toute sa haine dans sa baguette d'ou jaillissait l'éclair mortelle. Littéralement foudroyé par l'incantation impardonnable, le mange mort tomba, le visage portant déjà les trait de la mort . Harry lui aussi était comme pétrifier et avait les yeux aussi vide que ceux de Mc nair.

La main que son professeur de métamorphose sur son épaule le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Vous n'aviez pas le choix Potter..... il ne vous a pas laissé le choix » Pour la première fois la voix du professeur paraissait hésitante et semblait chercher les mots que Harry voulait entendre.

« Je......je les tuer »

« Oui et vous m'avez sauvé la vie.. Merci harry , merci »

« HARRY !HARRY » C'était Ron qui arrivait en courant , traînant par le bras sa petite amie.

« Harry vient vite on a besoin de toi »

« De quoi parler vous miss Granger ? »

« Allez tout de suite aux portes pour aider les autres professeurs il ne vont plus tenir longtemps »

« Mais miss Granger..... »

« Plus vite bougez vous le temps presse » Complètement déconcerté le professeur Mc Gonagall partie en direction de l'entrée principal laissant derrière elle les deux garçons qui regardaient Hermione la bouche grande ouverte.

« Heu Hermione est ce que tu te rend compte à qui tu viens de parler ??????? »

« Bien sur Ron c'était le professeur Mc........ au mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait » Devant la mime à présent paniquée d'Hermione les deux sorciers ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

« Si tu me disait ce qui justifiait d'envoyer balader notre chef de maison de la sorte »

« J'ai besoin de vous deux pour lancer un sort. Venait il faut que nous soyons sur un endroit bien découvert . »

le trio parti en courant vers la grande place ou tout n'était que désolation . Arrivait au centre de celle ci. Hermione leur fit joindre leurs baguettes et leur demanda de mettre tout ceux qu'il avait de se sort s'ils voulaient survire. _HELIOS LUMINA._ La jeune sorcière hurla ces mots si fort qu'il ce répercutèrent sur toute les pierres de ce qui restait du village. Des trois baguettes réuni au bout de leurs bras tremblant s'échappa doucement une étrange et énorme bulle lumineuse qui commence sa lente ascension vers les cieux. Les vampires témoin de la scène semblèrent un moment pétrifiés par le spectacle puis très vite commencèrent à fuir mais pour eux il était déjà trop tard . Quand les premiers rayon sorti de l'astre artificiel les touchèrent, leur corps tout entier se dispersèrent en poussière ardentes qui retombèrent lentement sur le sol dévastait et souillait par le sang de leur atrocité. Les dernière force ennemis s'était envolait en même temps que les dernière force qui habiter les corps de nos jeunes héros. Extenuée par la puissance du sort il s'effondrèrent un a un dans le silence assourdissant d'un lieu ou la mort régnait en maître, un lieu qu'ils avaient sauvé in extremis des ténèbres.

Alors je crois bien que dans le style c'est une première (en tout cas pour cette fic) alors votre avis nous intéresse encore plus que d'habitude (afin si c'est possible). Autant vous le dire tout de suite le chapitre de la semaine prochaine n'est pas le plus drôle de l'histoire mais vous verrai dans deux semaine on sera largement pardonné. Bisou et a la semaine prochaine.

Ps : si il y a des passages ou vous avez rien compris il ne faut pas vous remettre en question je crois bien que le problème viens de moi lol (non honnêtement y a vraiment des truc pas très clair alors au cas ou je veut bien expliquer)


	32. Apès la bataille

Réponse aux review :

Selphie451 : Depuis le temps qu'on dit que ça vas bouger il était tant, mais si tu était surprise c'est encore mieux. Merci et gros bisou.

Pascale1980 : c'est sur que pour te détendre c'était pas le chapitre idéal je suis très heureux que cela t'ai plus malgré la déception de ne pas avoir un petit chapitre tout mignon. Merci pour tout ces compliment bisou et a la prochaine.

Cecile rogue : je te remercie d'avoir tout compris parce que moi même en relisant sur certain truc j'avait des doutes. Menssa a consenti a te donner raison pour rogue mais bon tu me permettra (étant un garçon) de ne pas être sensible a son charme fou. Un conseil profite vraiment bien de ta terminal S parce que ce sont de vrai vacances. Si j'était encore en terminal je pourrai publier 1 chapitre par jour (en écrivant pendant tout les cour). Bisou bisou vive ron et Hermione vive rogounet et toi, vive nous.

Virg05 : ça a du lui faire tout drôle à Mc go elle a même pas su répondre. Merci pour tes review SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE et gros bisou.

Ruperforever : moi aussi je vois trop bien la scène dans ma tête , je la voyait même tellement bien que j'ai bien failli ne jamais savoir la retranscrire par écrit. Enfin d'après ta review j'ai plutôt bien réussi. bisou et bien sur vive ron et Hermione

JeCyMa : ça c'est de la review on a rarement eu autant de compliment dans la même phrase alors une gigantesque merci pour toi qui nous a fait énormément plaisir. Enorme bisou a toi et a très bientôt j'espère.

Benelie : merci pour le compliment mais n'exagère rien je suis sur que c'est aussi a ta porter la suite la voilà toi message à été entendu. Bisou et a la semaine prochaine

V1v1 : vu les scène d'action incompréhensible de la fin de l'ordre du phœnix je suis pas sur que se soit un compliment (enfin c'est moi avis l'action c'est pas vraiment son fort a JK) mais être comparer a se magnifique auteur ça fait toujours énormément plaisir. Pour ce qui est de notre orientation je te promet que l'on y pensera si on loupe notre année lol bisou bisou et a la prochaine

Samantha dreamangel : c'est vrai que le coté Harry seul contre tous nous gonfle par contre pour ce qui est de la fin je les déjà écrite et je te dirai absolument rien merci pour ta review bisou et a bientôt.

Juju : et bien le voilà il revient merci et gros bisou

Iliv inParis : on garde la meilleur pour la fin c'est vraiment impressionnant comme review mais franchement je suis dans l'incapacité total de tenir le rythme au niveau des réponses. Je suis bien content que tu ai aimé ce chapitre parce que j'attendant depuis longtemps qu'il soit publier pour avoir vos impression . toute les réponse que tu attend arrive dans ce chapitre un peu triste mais qui finie bien (surtout pour qqun comme toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;-)) ne t'inquiète pas pour lupin pour nous le maraudeur est sacrée comme le sont ron et hermione. Bon je peut pas trop discute sur le charme et le sex apeal des différant fantasme féminin vivant évoluant dans le monde sorcier alors je vais te laisser au chapitre . gros bisou a toi a très bientôt.

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Disclaimer **: tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

**Après la bataille**

Il ne voyait rien, les larmes obscurcissaient sa vue. Il ferma les yeux et essuya la traînée d'eau qui souillait sa joue. L'aube rosée était affadit par le lourd brouillard des premières heures du jours, ce spectacle si paisible ne lui inspirait que de l'indifférence. Il avait été le premier à se lever à l'infirmerie, seul dans le noir, effrayé par les cris d'agonie des autres occupants. Apparemment il avait vidé son corps de son pouvoir pour effectuer le sort utilisant son feu intérieur pour produire le soleil artificiel qui les avait mené à la victoire, il n'arrivait plus à produire la moindre flammes ce qui lui avait permis de conserver ses réserves d'énergies. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait assuré que son pouvoir reviendrai mais il doutait de pouvoir un jour ressentir la chaleur. Il aurait voulu rester au chevet d'Hermione ou d'Harry mais ils avaient besoin de tout les bras valides ici, sur l'ancien champs de bataille qu'était Pré au lard.

Il ne sentait rien ni le vent léger qui soufflait dans son dos, ni la colère qui aurait du l'emplir devant un si grand massacre. La victoire avait un goût bien amère, il ne voulait même pas imaginer quel serait l'état des rues commerçante si il avait s'agit d'une défaite. Il avait passé les premières heures du jour à recenser les élèves qui étaient parvenu à se réfugier au château, beaucoup manquait à l'appel. Griffondors semblait avoir été épargné seule Parvati était dans un état critique mais Mme Pomfresch était confiante, les pouffsouffles avaient été plus marqué Susan Habbot était porté disparut et un petit groupe de troisième années avaient subit le doloris, quand au Serdaigle, Michael Corner avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle entouré de tas de cendre, seul vestige de ses meurtriers. Il ne connaissait pas les dégâts parmi les Serpentards, Draco et Pansy étant encore parfaitement sur pied ils avaient accepté de s'occuper de leur propre maison.

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il avait endossé toutes ses responsabilités de préfets, il acceptait chaque taches même les plus ingrates. Il se baissa pour soulever le corps inerte d'une aurore, ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, figés dans la mort, elle était si jeune. Il lui ferma les yeux et l'amena au professeur McGonagall qui l'identifia à l'aide des fichiers du ministère. Il la recouvra du drap blanc qui l'attendait dans l'énorme calèche tirée par un Sombrals, il pouvait les voir à présent, les derniers lambeaux de son enfance piétinés par leur lourds sabots. Il ne remarqua pas le regard protecteur de son chef de maison alors qu'il déposait ce nouveau corps à côté des autres, il présenta son visage au soleil mais rien ne semblait pouvoir réchauffer son âme.

« Mr Weasley, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Je suis sure que Melle Granger voudrait vous voir à son chevet à son réveil. » Il regarda au loin, repoussant toute idée d'une Hermione gisant sur un lit, il préférait rester occupé.

« Elle voudrait être ici pour aider, le moindre que je puisse faire, c'est le faire à sa place. »

Il se demandait pourquoi lui seul avait ouvert les yeux, peut-être pour le punir de son insouciance, de son inconscience face à la violence. Il avança de plusieurs pâté de maison, arrivant aux abord de la petite ville. Il rejoignit un groupe d'élèves dirigé par Neville qui essayait de soulever la dépouille d'un géant. Il avait tué cet être vivant et son crime n'était pas moins grave malgré l'inhumanité de sa victime. Il avait à peine hésité, il s'agissait de les sauver, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, il avait agit comme à son habitude. Les Wingardium leviosa soulevèrent l'énorme masse pour dévoiler un autre cadavre drapé de noir. Il l'attira à lui, baissa le capuchon qui cachait son visage, une larme tomba sur sa joue...Il avait même oublié qu'il pleurait, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

« Laisse moi faire! » Luna paraissait étrangement lucide, cette pensée plus que tout le rendit triste.

« C'est bon, je fais ça depuis des heures. »

Il traîna le mangemort vers le centre ville. Le professeur Rogue attendait un long parchemin et une plume d'aigle à la main, il avait la jambe bandé, un dragon l'avait brûlé alors qu'il essayait de sauver son dresseur. Le maître des potions n'avait jamais semblé aussi triste, il s'était battu vaillamment mais il n'avait pu sauver le professeur Sinistra qu'il avait vu tomber sous ses yeux alors qu'il se traînait jusqu'à elle. Ron déposa le corps à ses pieds, il jeta un coup d'œil au visage du mort, se baissa pour arracher la manche de la robe élimé qui cachait la marque des ténèbres, écrit un nom sur sa liste et passa à un autre corps.

Les deux camps se mélangeaient dans la mort, il aurait était incapable de différencier les bons, des mauvais, la mort enlevait toutes traces pour ne laisser que la peur. Un autre drap, un autre nom, un autre mort, certains anonyme à jamais, portés disparut...Il ne comptait plus les victimes, il n'essayait même plus de reconnaître leur nom, il frissonna. Les trois balais s'était transformé en mouroir, les combattants s'alignait sur le sol, les uns drapé de blanc, les autres de noir. Certaines familles arrivaient déjà pour pleurer leur perte. Il pouvait ressentir leur douleur dans le fond de son cœur, il se refusait à s'imaginer à leur place, agrippant un corps aimé. Une vieille femme déposa une amulette auprès du corps d'un jeune homme, elle murmura quelques mots avant de baiser ses lèvres avec révérence comme pour recueillir son dernier souffle. La bière au beurre était bien loin, les rires des enfants également, il faudrait attendre un long moment avant de pouvoir revivre une joyeuse sortie au pré-au-lard et la seule lumière vivante qui brilleraient dans ses rues serait celle de l'énorme bûcher funéraire.

Il ne regrettait rien, il avait protégé les êtres qu'il aimait mais il n'était pas préparé au conséquence d'un combat. Le directeur avait bien essayé de le maintenir dans son lit, de le laisser hors du désastre mais les cris des blessé étaient encore plus insupportable. De plus Poudlard avait besoin de lui, d'eux, des survivants, ils devaient faire disparaître les preuves, se relever, oublier jusqu'au prochain combat. La guerre avait commencé.

Des dizaines de voix tonitruantes crevèrent le silence, le ministre donnait une interview au bout de la rue, il ne réussirait pas à expliquer une telle bévue au grand public, il ne pouvait avouer que des élèves étaient responsable de la victoire. Il serait sans aucun doute renvoyé, il avait fallu des dizaines de vie pour que les sorciers réalisent l'incompétence de leur dirigeant, peut-être tout ceci avait une raison après tout.

Il essaya de réchauffer son corps mais il se sentait vide, vide de magie, d'espoir, d'avenir...Il marchait dans les rues qui s'animaient, certaines vitrines étaient déjà réparé, il ne restait presque plus aucune trace de leur bataille. Il avait suffit de quelques coups de baguette pour faire disparaître l'horreur d'un combat mais la meurtrissure dans son cœur serait plus difficile à guérir.

Il ne la vit pas arriver, elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens et se serra contre lui. Hermione essuya ses larmes embrassant ses joues, son cou, sa bouche lui apportant la chaleur qu'il recherchait depuis des heures. En un instant les visions de mort cessèrent de le hanter, plus rien n'existait à part ce petit corps pressé contre lui, il savait qu'il restait de nombreux morts à identifier, des maison à reconstruire, le bonheur à redécouvrir mais il ne s'en souciait plus, elle était là, vivante. Elle représentait tout ce qui pouvait encore avoir de bien sur cette terre, elle lui rappelait que Fred dormait tranquillement dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, George à ses côtés récupérant leur force après s'être si bien battu. Elle portait avec elle la douceur de Ginny qui devait caresser doucement les cheveux de son meilleur ami pour essayer de le consoler...

Ils restaient debout au milieu de la rue principale, il ne se souciait pas des gens qui marchaient autour s'activant à leur taches respectives, personne ne leur parla mais tous contemplèrent le couple enlacé, symbole d'un futur meilleur.

...........................................................................................................................

Ginny avait du mal à respirer, l'odeur nauséabonde des corps qui brûlaient lui piquaient les yeux mais elle n'était pas la cause de ses larmes. Elle essuya ses yeux, se sentant ridicule de sa tristesse alors qu'elle n'avait rien vraiment perdu. Les hautes flammes rouges semblait indécemment vivante, tout comme ce soleil étincelant, rien ne devrait être heureux un jour de deuil. Elle ignorait le nombres de bûchers présent sur la colline, la plupart des familles des victimes avaient préférés faire leur adieux près du lieu du massacre.

Elle écoutait à peine la voix triste du professeur Dumbledore, elle aurait voulu qu'Harry soit à ses côtés pour la soutenir face à tant de désespoir, elle arrivait à peine à regarder les parents des ses anciens camarades qui pleuraient la perte de leur enfant. Une part au fond d'elle était heureuse qu'Harry ne voit rien des conséquence du combat, il était à l'abri dans son lit, jamais il ne verrait les visages tordus de douleurs, il n'avait pas eu à endurer les cris de souffrances qui résonnaient dans l'infirmerie. Ceux qui étaient destinés à survivre étaient hors de danger, les autres étaient en train de partir en fumée.

Sa mère était repartit le matin même après que Fred soit sortit de son lit, elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer à la place de ses mères qui ne pourraient plus jamais serrer contre elle leur enfant. Son père vivait au ministère depuis six jours, depuis l'attaque, rien n'allait plus chaque départements étaient secoués par la violence de l'affrontement, les journaux cessaient à peine de publier des photos de corps mutilés, d'un pré-au-lard dévasté.

Elle s'approcha d'un des bûchers, le feu brûlait presque son visage mais elle se sentait obligé de lui rendre un dernier hommage. Michael, il avait été son premier petit-ami, elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait rougit quand il lui prenait la main. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, pas pour elle, elle craignait plus de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était proche, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Cho Chang, elle était en pleurs. La guerre avait été cruelle avec elle, après Cédric, Michael lui était enlevé.

Elle s'éloigna respectant une douleur qu'elle espérait ne jamais comprendre, elle se dirigea vers le haut de la colline, embrassant du regard la totalité des funérailles. Certains lit mortuaires étaient déjà éteint, d'autres, ceux des personnes non identifié pour la plupart des mangemorts fumaient encore gaiement. Le corps d'Hannah devait certainement s'y trouver, aucun cadavre ne correspondait à son signalement mais de nombreux corps avait été défiguré par des sorts de lacération, elle avait dû subir un sort immonde, seul son uniforme avait été retrouvé dans l'allée principale du village.

Elle sentit une main puissante s'abattre sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort, elle n'avait pas besoin de soulever la tête pour reconnaître Charlie, elle sourit légèrement se sentant protégé comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille et qu'elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar, il venait la rassurer. Ils avaient alertés rapidement le château de l'attaque, elle savait que cela aurait pu être bien pire et qu'une défaite les aurait plongé dans une période d'horreur. Ils avaient gagné un répit plus qu'une bataille car tant de morts ne pouvait être considéré comme une victoire.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant de longues minutes, elle s'appuya contre son frère qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Tout ira mieux maintenant. » Il parlait d'une voix grave et elle devinait des larmes contenues au timbre de sa voix.

« Oui, jusqu'au prochain combat. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je peux faire face à la réalité. » Ils regardaient au loin, son regard s'attarda sur la longue silhouette de Ron qui enlaçait Hermione et admirait tristement les hautes flammes.

« Je l'admire. » Son sourire s'élargit aux paroles de son frère, lui aussi devait regarder le couple enlacé. « Je reconnaît à peine mon petit frère, il a été là pour tout le monde, il ne s'est pas arrêté depuis qu'il s'est réveillé de son comas magique. »

« Moi, c'est Hermione que j'admire, Ron n'aurait pas fait surface aussi vite sans elle, elle a tout laissé de côté pour le soutenir. J'ai peur de la réaction d'Harry lorsqu'il se réveillera, il est si imprévisible. »

« Au moins il n'aura pas vu tout ça, les morts ne resteront qu'une longues listes de nom publié dans un journal. C'est ce qui a choqué Ron, il ne réfléchit aux conséquences, Hermione et toi vous y êtes préparé. » Elle se retourna vers lui et plongea dans ses yeux cristallin si semblable au sien, juste un peu plus vieux et un peu moins innocent.

« Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'on ne peux pas se préparer à ça et je n'ai pas été celle qui a fermé les yeux des mourants, moi j'ai soignés les survivants. »

Le professeur Dumbledore finit son discourt, des paroles d'espoir et d'encouragement, il fallait tourner la page, se servir de leur erreurs pour avancer. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à faire ici, elle devait rentrer s'asseoir dans ce qui était devenu son fauteuil au chevet d'Harry et attendre. Attendre qu'il se réveille et voir comment le survivant prendrait le fait d'avoir ôté la vie.

...........................................................................................................................

Quand Harry ré ouvrit les yeux , la lumière l'agressa au point qu'il croyait être allonger à deux pas du soleil . Peu à peu l'hostilité de l'endroit où il se trouvait se dissipa, l'odeur des fleurs fraîchement coupées lui parvint ainsi que la mélodie des quelques oiseaux qu'il pouvait entendre siffler par la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle s'engouffrait le vent frais qui caressait sa peau. Ses yeux depuis trop longtemps clos s'habituaient doucement à la lumière blanche du soleil qui envahissait l'infirmerie où se dessinait de plus en plus clairement les silhouettes endormies d'autres blessés qu 'il n'arrivait pas encore à identifier.

Il chercha en vain ses deux meilleurs amis, Ginny dormait sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Tout était étrangement silencieux, il s'installa plus confortablement contre les coussins et profita de sa solitude pour faire le point sur le flot de pensée qui encombrait sa tête .

Quelques aient été les pertes plus rien ne serai comme avant. Non seulement le sanctuaire de paix qu'était jusqu'à présent Poudlard avait faillit être profané mais surtout , lui aussi bien que ces deux compagnon avez passé sans même s'en rendre compte la barrière invisible qui en temps de guerre sépare l'innocent du meurtrier . Oui il avait du tuer, tuer pour ne pas mourir , tuer pour que personne d'autre ne meurent et cette réalité affreuse frappa soudain l'esprit du survivant. Pendant des mois et des mois, les mots de cette prophétie l'avaient tourmenté en lui imposant le choix de tuer ou d'être tuer mais maintenant il s'avait que ce que cette prophétie lui proposait n'était pas un choix , ni même une alternative. La pensée même de pouvoir mourir étant inconcevable , se défendre de toute ses forces devenait un impératif auquel personne ne pouvait déroger. Peu importait la pureté de son âme, peu importait sa volonté que cela n'arrive jamais , face à la mort chacun était poussé vers une issue qui le menait à sa propre survie où à celle d'un autre. Aujourd'hui il était meurtrier mais il n'en avait pas honte , il en éprouvait du remord, peut être un peu de dégoût , mais surtout pas de honte.

Entre mourir ou tuer, il avait fait son choix. Sans le savoir Voldemort venait de lui être d'une grande aide, il savait qu'il ne tremblerai pas devant Bellatrix, que rien ne pourrait retenir sa main comme il l'avait fait tant d'année auparavant face à ce rat. Il savait rien des résultats du combats mais ils se doutaient qu'ils avaient gagné, après avoir tué les vampires, ils ne restaient plus vraiment d'assaillant. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, surprit de trouver un soleil aussi radieux et chaud. Tout les autres occupants de l'infirmerie étaient occupés, certains lisaient, d'autres discutaient doucement avec leurs amis.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses amis, ils s'étaient évanouit ensemble, ils avaient donc du être retrouvé ensemble. Et si il était arrivé quelque chose à Ron ou Hermione, Ginny ne semblerait pas si paisible dans son sommeil, aucune traces de larmes ne rougissait ses yeux, en fait elle arborait un petit sourire heureux. Un geste si incongru si tôt après un combat meurtrier le surprit mais le rassura néanmoins. Il tourna la tête vers la table auprès de son lit, il y avait de nombreux bonbons, quelques livres, et des dizaines de bouteilles de potions qui attendait d'être utilisé. Il se sentait reposé, il n'avait pas une courbature dans son corps, il savait qu'il aurait un peu de mal à marcher mais il avait juste l'impression d'avoir dormi trop longtemps.

Certaines scènes particulièrement sanglante lui revenait en mémoire, l'horreur des combats n'avait pas eu le temps de s'imprégner en lui, il n'en garderai presque aucun souvenir. Il se redressa et saisit la première carte qu'il put attraper.

_Bien joué Potter! Tu ferais bien de te réveiller où Ron va manger toutes tes chocogrenouilles! Dean._

Ron était donc debout et en bonne santé, il ouvrit la carte pour en lire l'intérieur. La carte se mit à chanter d'une voix tonitruante l'hymne de Poudlard, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter et de réveiller Ginny.

« Harry! » Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre avant qu'elle ne s'abatte contre lui. « Je commençais à désespérer, c'est à croire que tu as été le seul à jeter le sort quand je pense que Ron s'est presque réveillé immédiatement. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? On a gagné? Tout le monde va bien? » Il pâlit alors qu'un voile de tristesse recouvrit les yeux bleu de Ginny.

« Quoi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

« C'est assez long à expliquer... »

« Gin! »

« On a gagné, enfin si on peux appeler ça gagner. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas blessé, en fait tout les griffondors vont bien. Parvati est sortie hier de l'hôpital. Hannah est probablement morte, Michael l'est aussi. »

« Gin, je suis désolé... » Elle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Laisse moi finir. Professeur Sinistra y a laissé sa vie. Je crois que tu es au courant pour les autres, d'après Hermione tu as vu tomber Zacharie et tu as tués... Elle pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « il y a quarante-sept aurors morts au combat. La cérémonie funéraire a été célébré, il y a déjà trois jours, Dumbledore a dit quelques mots, ... Vous avez repoussé les mangemorts, ils ont eu de nombreuses pertes. Pas d'autres nouvelles depuis, la sécurité a été renforcé. Toute la famille va bien, Lupin va bien, tonks a eu une blessure sur le visage mais elle a déjà cicatrisé. Le professeur Dumbledore est à Londres, le ministère est sans dessus-dessous, ils n'arrivent pas à refaire surface... » Harry la regardait les yeux grands ouverts, il essayait de prendre en compte toutes les nouvelles informations, il avait tressaillit à l'annonce de tout les morts mais au lieu de la culpabilité habituelle, il ne ressentait que de la colère, nourrissant son besoin de vengeance. Il n'était pour rien dans tout ses morts seul Voldemort s'acharnait à vouloir sa perte.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient exactement? Et où sont Ron et Hermione? »

Ginny s'assit à ses côtés, tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et sourit à la vue d'un bébé hiboux qui voletait près de la vitre.

« ça fais neuf jours que le combat a eu lieu. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, Mme Pomfresch savait que tu mettrais du temps à te réveiller. Quand à Ron et Hermione, je les voit le soir quand ils viennent te rendre visite, ils se sont occupé de beaucoup de chose quand tout allait mal. Tu as de la chance de te réveiller maintenant, tout a disparut, tout est finit, enfin...pour l'instant. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Après quelques instants il se recula et plongea dans ses yeux. Il comprit immédiatement derrière son regard ce qu'elle avait traversé cette dernière semaine, la peur, le tristesse, la mélancolie et l'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant.

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé. Je n'accepterai pas que tu te renfermes sur toi même et que tu refuses de me parler. Je suis là pour toi, toujours. Je t'aime, tu m'a terriblement manqué. »

« Je t'aime aussi Gin. Tout va s'arranger. Crois moi je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tout ça s'arrête. »

Il la serra contre lui oubliant ses propres interrogations, sa seule pensées cohérentes était pour leur victoire, ils avaient montré qu'ils étaient près à se battre. Il se sentait fort et sur de son pouvoir à présent, il traquerait Bellatrix et vengerait son parrain. Ensuite il affronterait son destin quand il voudra se présenter à lui, et après il pourrait vivre.

........................................................................................................................

Elle entendait la musique entraînante qui se mêlait à la lourde respiration de Ron. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement rendu compte à quel point elle était en sécurité dans ses bras, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici.

Elle faisait des cauchemars, d'horribles rêves où ils ne finissaient pas par gagner. Ils commençaient à s'estomper, trois semaines après l'attaque. Elle n'avait réalisé ce qui se passait que bien après les événements, ils avaient réagit pour se protéger, rien n'avait d'importance à par leur vie. Mais après, en voyant Ron en pleurs aux côtés d'un tas de cadavre, elle s'était rendu compte l'étendus des dégâts.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre Ron, se perdant dans sa chaleur nouvellement retrouvée, aussi chaud que les flammes qui avaient pulvérisés les morts, les rendants aussi informes que les immondes créatures qu'elle avait tué. Un rire plus haut que les autres retentit dans la salle commune; le dortoir des garçons était vide, la robe de quidditch de Ron traînait au pied de son lit, il était nu collé à elle.

Tout les grifffondors faisaient la fête, ils venaient de gagner la coupe de quidditch après un match très serré contre les Serdaigles. L'école entière s'était unie pour célébrer un événement heureux et le coup de sifflet de début de match avait définitivement levé le voile de tristesse qui assombrissait ce mois d'avril. Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humide de sa douche, ils avaient toute la nuit à partager. D'un commun accord les griffondors de sixièmes années leur avait laissé l'exclusivité du dortoir comme pour les remercier de leur dévouement au court des dernières semaines.

Elle avait été sidéré par le comportement des deux hommes de sa vie, Harry ne regrettait rien, il semblait même plus hargneux et avide à se venger ce qui la poussait à reprendre activement la traduction de son livre. Ron quant à lui, avait été profondément blessé par la vision du champs de bataille dévasté, il avait eu un comportement si mature qu'il la rendait encore plus fière de lui. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment interrogé sur ses propre sentiments plus préoccupé par le bien être des autres que par le sien, et même maintenant avec du recul elle ne voyait rien à regretter à part peut être la vision fantomatiques des Sombrals à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres douces de Ron chatouillait son cou. Ils avaient repris une vie normale au point qu'un visiteur ignorant les événements ne devinerait pas une seconde que ses adolescents heureux qui chantaient, dansaient et s'empiffraient de friandises avait assisté à une scène de guerre. Elle offrit son corps aux caresses de plus en plus prononcé de Ron, elle sentait son sexe pressé contre elle, il murmurait des mots doux, des mots d'amour.

Ils devaient se rendre au ministère le lendemain pour recevoir une récompense spéciale et inaugurer une plaque commémorative, ils danseraient toute la nuit sur le carrelage resplendissant de la salle de bal du ministère avec pour garde une vingtaines d'aurors. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, prêt à refaire l'amour une seconde fois, prêt à se perdre en elle pour tout oublier... Il voulait rejoindre l'ordre puisqu'il avait l'âge à présent, il n'en avait pas parler avant l'attaque mais maintenant il semblait avide de tout connaître pour avoir l'illusion de contrôler quelque chose. Dumbledore refuserait, elle en était sure et elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour ça; elle voulait le garder près d'elle.

Il caressa ses seins, riant doucement contre son cou quand il la sentait frissonner. Ses grandes mains se perdirent entre ses jambes, lui donnant du plaisir, toujours plus de plaisir, elle perdait la tête, ses cris désarticulés se mêlant aux voix tonitruante des élèves qui chantaient.

_Weasley est notre roi _

Et il fallait bien être honnête il n'y avait pas que sur les terrains de Quidditch qu'il était le roi, il était même en pleine démonstration de son talent. Tout était exactement comme si il avait toujours fait ça, comme si il connaissait à la perfection tout les recoins de son anatomie , toute ses réactions. A chacune de ses caresses un intense courant de plaisir la traversait . Il était à présent sur elle , recouvrant entièrement son corps nu si petit face à sa carrure d'athlète. Il ne la lâchait pas de yeux et elle se perdait dans les siens. Il pénétra en elle d'abord doucement puis accéléra ces mouvements, son corps brûlant en réclamant d'avantage. Elle frissonnait contre lui inconsciente d'avoir un jour existé hors de ses bras.

à présent blottie contre lui, sa respiration calme et apaisante dans le creux de son cou, elle se demandait comment était sa vie six mois auparavant sans sa bouche, son corps, sa voix rauque qui la consolait. Leur anniverssaire était proche, la moitié d'une année, une éternité pour les jeunes de leur âge mais si peu pour eux qui voulaient passer leur vie ensemble.

"Tu veux quelque chose de particulier pour notre anniverssaire?" Elle sourit doucement alors qu'il murmurait des dizaines d'idées, les plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

"Que dirais tu d'une nuit entière seul tout les deux, Tu pourais porter mon cadeau comme ça et je passerait des heures à te couvrir de baisers..."

Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre le corps son petite ami, pressant sa poitrine contre son torse nu et remontant une de ses longues jambes le long des siennes.

"Mon cadeau?"

"Mione....Je ne dirai rien, ne joue pas avec moi....en plus il y a plusieurs cadeaux, disons juste qu'il y en a un qui me plaira plus que les autres..." Elle glissa la main dans ses cheveux légèrement trop long.

"Et c'est quoi?" Elle savait qu'il ne résistait jamais à cette petite voix supliante.

"Des Chocogrenouilles..."

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'il s'explique, elle pouvait déjà sentir les petite patte chocolatés sauter sur son corps avant dêtre dévoré par des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Son âme de jeune fille de seize ans devraient vouloir une soirée un peu plus romantique mais elle se sentait totallement femme avec lui et elle n'avait pas besoin de long discourt inutile sur son amour pour elle, il lui prouvait de mille et une façon. Elle lui avait peut être permis à surmonter le choc de tant de mort mais il avait fait bien plus en lui donnant à elle la plus belle raison de vivre.

Un peu tristounet comme chapitre mais il fallait bien surtout qu'il finie sur nos héros qui on retrouver la forme ce qui nous arrange bien pour le prochain chapitre mais bon chut vous saurai bien la semaine prochaine. Comme d'habitude nous attendant avec impatience vos réaction et savoir si je suis le seul a avoir verser une larme sur ce chapitre (si si je vous jure j'ai été tout retourné quand ma chérie m'a envoyé ça). Bonne semaine a vous tous bisou et a la prochaine.

Billy et Menssa


	33. Anniversaire réussi

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Elea013 : c'est rien pour le retard, on t'en veux pas. En effet ses chapitres étaient tristes surtout le dernier (Merci pour Ron, je voulais rendre son personnage plus profond) le chapitre de cette semaine est bien plus gai tu verras . Merci et à bientôt!

pascale1980 : je ne sais pas si ce genre de lecture c'est le mieux pour commencer la semaine, ça peux foutre le cafard enfin je suis heureuse que tu apprécies. Bisous à la semaine prochaine.

V1v1:désolé que tu n'es pas pu voir le chapitre immédiatement. Il faut 24h pour que le site face apparaître correctement les chapitre, si tu veux tu peux demander d'être alerté à chaque nouveau chapitre comme ça tu as directement le lien. Merci pour tes compliments. Bisous à bientôt!

JeCyMa : désolé de t'avoir fais pleurer mais en même temps ça prouve que l'effet voulu est bien rendu. La joie revient vite ne t'inquiète pas mais il y aura pourtant encore des chapitres assez triste. À bientôt!

virg05 : Pas même une toute petite larme? Désolé d'avoir chamboulé tout le monde avec ce chapitre mais c super intéressant d'écrire dans ce style là. Bisou à cette semaine.

PS; promis on utilise plus ta phrase, mais elle est marrante alors on a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Rupertforever: Moi aussi je suis folle d'eux, l'avantage c'est que comme il ne sont pas encore ensemble tu peux les imaginer comme tu veux. Merci pour ta review et comme tu le dit si bien. VIVE RON ET HERMIONE!

selphie451: On assure (t'a entendu ça billy, on assure.) merci. Encore une fois pardon pour la tristesse mais au moins tu as aussi trouvé ça mignon. Bisous à la semaine prochaine.

lLiv inParis: Mais où est la page entière de review auquel tu m'as habitué! C'est rien comme ça j'aurai pas à faire une super longue réponse non plus. Tout d'abord merci pour tes compliments, et t'a raison se serait super si c'était comme ça dans les bouquins. Rien qu'un petit changement de point de vue de temps en temps ça ferait du bien, un petit tour dans la tête de Fred pour rigoler ou de Ron pour qu'il avoue son amour immortel pour mione...ça ferait du bien comparer à la dépression permanente d'Harry.

Bisous, bon courage pour tes traduction et à bientôt.

Ah encore un truc; pour changement j'avoue que Billy m'a supplié d'écrire une scène lesbienne et maintenant qu'il a vu un petit bout il veux que je fasse une one-shot sur ça...Les mecs, vraiment!

Dobbie : oui il va encore y avoir des combats mais tout passera bien pour nos petits personnages, je crois avoir déjà dit que j'aime les histoire qui finissent bien, c'est mon côté fleur bleu et si tu veux tout savoir j'ai déjà commencé l'épilogue alors qu'il y a pleins de chapitre pas encore écrit. Bisous et merci. À bientôt!

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

**Anniversaire réussi**

Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs blottit l'un contre l'autre sous la cape d'invisibilité . Harry et Ginny arrivèrent au couloir du septième étage qui était , heureusement pour eux, désert. Ils se découvrirent sans pour autant se séparer et s'arrêtèrent face à la porte de la salle sur demande. Harry commença à marcher de long en large devant la porte. Il avait passé toute la semaine à préparer mentalement cette salle pour qu'elle soit la plus romantique possible , il avait pris soin de penser à tout, des bougies sur les chandeliers jusqu'aux tapisseries des murs pour que la magie de la salle sur demande lui fournisse le plus magnifique des dîners.

« Et maintenant on ferme les yeux » Dit-il en abaissant la poigner et en guidant vers l'intérieur de la pièce la jolie rousse amoureusement lovée contre son torse. Ils entèrent tout les deux dans l'ambiance feutrée de la salle mais Harry à la vue du décor offert, attira Ginny vers l'extérieur et la porte.

De toute évidence cette pièce lisait bien mieux les pensées qu'il ne le croyait car ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ressemblait bien plus à une garçonnière qu'au salon priver d'un restaurant . Une garçonnière très chique et romantique certes mais une garçonnière tout de même. Il avait intérêt à contrôler ses hormones et à vite vider sa tête de ses pensées salaces si il ne voulait pas que son dîner romantique ne passe pour un stratagème pervers . Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sentent sous pression ou obligée de quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas forcément et le lit moelleux recouvert de gros oreiller n'aidait pas vraiment à ça. Elle le prendrait pour un horrible manipulateur ou un garçon désespérément en manque.

« Harry ? HARRY ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui ...... non ce n'est rien c'est juste que ........ » Harry cherchait à tout prix à reprendre pied avec une excuse convaincante.

« Ne me dit pas que Tonks et Lupin sont là dedans »

« Non ,non ,non bien sur que non ....enfin ? » A vrai dire maintenant, vu qu'il était sortit très vite, elle lui avait mis un sérieux doute. Il sortit tout de même la carte du maraudeur pour vérifier.

« Tu vois aucun risque ils sont tout les deux dans les vestiaires de Quidditch » Il lui montrait sur la carte deux petits points qui paraissait extrêmement proche. Plantée devant lui Ginny lui lançait un regard amusé.

« Dit moi Gin tu penses que nos vestiaires méritent d'être surveillé à vingt et une heure » Lui demanda Harry la mine visiblement septique.

« Je cois surtout que tout les joueurs de Quidditch de l'école peuvent dormir sur leur deux oreilles parce que les vestiaires vont être inspectés en long en large et en travers » Lui répondit Ginny la voix lourde de sous entendu.

« En effet ça y a pas de doute »

« Bon alors on rentre ou tu m'a demandé de bien m'habiller pour faire une pause sandwich dans le couloir »

« Non, non! C'est bon on rentre »

_Un dîner ,un dîner je veux un dîner...hmmm elle lui vas super bien cette robe... non, non et non! UN DINER!_

Après cette brève hésitation mental Harry se décida à ouvrir la porte sur ce qui était , fort heureusement pour lui , le plus beau cadre que l'on puisse rêver pour une soirée en amoureux. Ginny pénétra dans la pièce et ne put qu'être émerveillé par tout ce qui l'entourait . Son chevalier servant lui présenta sa chaise en parfait gentleman et l'installa à la superbe table qui les attendait. Le service avait était dressé dans de l'argenterie étincelante et la faible lumière des bougies se diffusait en un millier de rayons lumineux à travers le cristal des verres à pied. La douce ambiance d'alcôve se reflétait dans chaque détails , de la teinte rouge passion des tapisseries jusqu'aux parfum enivrant des fleurs en passant par la chaleur douce et suave de l'âtre d'où le crépitant des bûches s'échappaient de temps à autre .

« Et bien très cher je vois qu'on à mis les petits plats dans les grands »

« Ca te plait ? »

« Oui c'est parfait » lui répondit Ginny elle aussi parfaite dans sa robe de cocktail noir qu'il lui avait offert le jour de noël avant l'attaque, pendant leur shopping à Londres. « Et alors que mange-t-on ? »

Elle du attendre un bref instant la réponse de son petit ami totalement subjugué par le sourire qu'elle lui lançait « Et bien le menu de ce soir et comme tout le reste , sur demande ».

« Je vois, pour le dîner je te fait confiance et si tu es sage tu auras du dessert..... »

Harry pris une longue gorgée d'eau pour soulager sa gorge devenue soudainement sèche . Lui qui mourrait déjà d'envie de zapper le repas , d'envoyer au sol toute la porcelaine et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Il ne tiendrai assurément pas très longtemps si elle continuait à le titiller. Mais Ginny qui riait sous cape face à la gêne évidente qu'elle provoquait en lui décida de continuer son petit jeu jusqu'au bout.

« ...moi je prendrai bien un Bananas Split » Le sous entendu lubrique de cette réplique innocente ne pris guère longtemps à frapper l'esprit déjà très salace d'Harry qui en recracha la quasi totalité de son verre.

« BFFFFFFF... Pardon... j'ai...j'ai avalé de travers »

« Ne t'inquiète ça ne m'arrivera pas je ferai bien attention » Son petit numéro marchait à merveille vu le teint cramoisie d'Harry mais elle revint au premier sujet de conversion comme si de rien était enfin de goûter avec délice le plaisir de le voir se faire consumer petit à petit par le désir qu'elle avait fait naître en lui. « On commence quand? j'ai faim »

« Oui, bien sur! » Bredouilla le survivant visiblement troublé qui d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître à la façon Dumbledore de succulent mets dans leur assiette.

« Bon appétit! » Lança poliment Harry qui essayait de se concentrer au maximum sur son assiette pour lui permettrai de calmer son érection et ainsi reprendre un aspect présentable.

« Merci , toi aussi » Lui renvoya Ginny qui elle ne le quittait pas des yeux « Ca m'étonne que mon frère t'ai laissé la salle sur demande aujourd'hui . Après tout nous ne sommes pas tout seul à fêter notre anniversaire. »

« Oui, mais il me l'a quand même laissé .Il m'a dit qu'il se débrouillerai avec la salle de bain des préfets vu que de toute façon ils ne comptaient pas fêter ça en dînant »

Elle ne doutait pas un instant de la façon dont ils fêteraient ça et l'idée était de plus en plus tentante. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle était trop jeune , que c'était un trop grand pas en avant , mais son corps le réclamait. Elle voulait ses caresses, ses baisers , elle voulait lui faire oublier cette foutue guerre qui ternissait l'éclat de ses yeux émeraude. Ils pouvaient mourir à chaque instant, elle pouvait le perdre . Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand il était surtout important de vivre l'instant présent de goûter chaque minute de leur bonheur que l'avenir pourrait à jamais faire disparaître.

Ginny regarda sans appétit son assiette emplie d'œuf de caille et de saumon.

« ça ne te plais pas ? Tu peux changer tu sais. »

« Non, c'est bon ça me vas »

Harry était nerveux , elle n'avait fait que le taquiner mais la tension sexuelle entre eux était palpable. Elle ne pourrait jamais le comprendre comme le faisait ses meilleurs amis, elle ne connaissait pas la moitié de leur aventure et ils lui cachaient des dizaines de chose. Ce mur d'incompréhension entre eux la retenait plus que tout mais d'un autre côté, il lui montrait certains aspect de sa personnalité que tous ignorait. Il était doux et attentionné, il avait un besoin insatiable d'affection...Et puis il y avait toutes ces petites choses qu'elle adorait comme la façon qu'il avait de triturer le bas de sa chemise lorsqu'il était embarrassé, ou le petit sourire moqueur qu'il lançait à chaque blagues de Ron, elle seul savait qu'il pouvait lui aussi rougir fréquemment comme en ce moment alors qu'elle léchait ses lèvres après avoir bu du liquide brun et sirupeux de son verre.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Il avait la main dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Je pensais que tu attendrai au moins la fin du repas » Elle leva un sourcil suggestif. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait ce soir mais elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir, elle sentait tout son corps piquait sous l'attente des ses caresses.

« Gin arrête ça » Cette énième plaisanterie lubrique lui arracha un sourire et le détendit un peu, bien qu'une partie stratégique de son anatomie le restait plus que jamais . Ginny lui sourit doucement attendant qu'il reprenne la parole .

« C'est juste un petit truc pour nos six mois » Il sortit une petite boite d'un velours noir de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Ginny prit avec précaution l'écrin et l'ouvrit . Un très jolie bracelet en argent brillait contre le satin blanc de la boite il était fin et élégant, tout incrusté de diamant , en un mot parfait. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les pierres précieuses.

« Harry ,Il est magnifique mais tu n'aurais pas du. Tu es au courrant que tu n'es pas obligé de me couvrir de cadeau pour me garder » Lui lança-t-elle un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah bon ! Et moi qui croyait que tu ne t'intéressait qu'à mon immense fortune » Continua-t-il lui aussi sur le ton de la plaisanterie. En faisant mine de récupérer son présent.

« Ok un partout » Ginny riait de bon cœur à cette boutade mais avait tout de même par précaution pris garde d'éloigner le magnifique bijou de la main d'Harry

« Un partout ? moi je dirai plutôt que tu mène quatre taquineries à un. » Rétorqua Harry d'un air faussement indigné.

« Non, non ça fait bien un partout les trois premières fois je ne plaisantait pas du tout » Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux et continuait de le vamper ouvertement.

« Et voilà cinq à un Ginny Weasley une fois de plus vainqueur par KO. Je connaît un grand pas beau du tout et très méchant qui donnerai m'importe quoi pour avoir autant de réussite. »

« Et moi je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'en ai jamais » Elle se leva , laissant sa longue robe noire traîner sur le parquet, et s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« Tu me le mets ? »

Les doigts tremblant, Harry saisit le délicat bijoux qu'il referma sur le poignet de Ginny. Il sentait son pouls à travers sa peau fine et blanche, son cœur battait vite, on aurait dit un animal apeuré mais quand il releva la tête aucune trace de peur n'apparaissait dans le bleu limpide de ses prunelles. Il remonta sa main le long de son bras nu, elle frissonna alors que ses doigts se perdait dans de ses longs cheveux. Harry ne regardait plus ses yeux mais fixait ses lèvres rouges, brûlantes , accueillantes, tentantes....... Sa poitrine révélé par son décolleté plongeant était pressé contre son torse, elle respirait fort presque difficilement. Il l'embrassa doucement, explorant le moindre recoin de sa bouche, il pourrait passer des heures juste à caresser ses lèvres.

« Merci... » Ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de sous entendus.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser cette fois passionné, sans cesser de l'embrasser il la fit se lever et la plaqua contre le mur. Il pressa son corps parfait entre le froid de la pierre et la chaleur de son torse, ses mains emprisonnaient fermement sa taille alors que sa langue taquinait à présent son cou et sa gorge qu'elle lui offrait avec plaisir. Les doigts de la rousse se perdaient dans sa crinière noir en même temps qu'elle se perdait sous la chaleur de son étreinte. Le sentir ainsi, avec toute sa virilité pressé contre son corps la rendait folle. Sous le fin tissu de sa robe Ginny pouvait sentir chacune de ses caresses, la chaleur diffuse de ses doigts qui parcourraient la cambrure de ses reins. Cette chaleur devint brûlure lorsque la main du survivant profita de la longue fente de sa robe pour empoigner fermement sa cuisse et entrer enfin en contacte directe avec sa peau. La légère rugosité de ses mains contre sa peau fine, le fermeté de sa prise face à la douceur de ses baisers, l'inhabituelle assurance qu'il avait avec elle alors qu' en temps normal il doutait toujours de lui. La somme de ces paradoxes donnait pour Ginny un goût particulier à cette étreinte. Jamais elle ne s'était senti à se point désiré par un homme, jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi en phase avec un autre. Elle le savait, à présent se que son corps lui réclamait, son esprit le désirait aussi. Elle voulait tout partager sans retenu, lui donner tout ce qu'elle lui avait refusé et découvrir avec lui tous ce qu'elle s'était interdit depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle lui empoigna les fesses et mordilla doucement ses lèvres. Tout en laissant leur corps étroitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre elle retourna la situation en le plaquant contre le mur.

« Aie ! »

« Oh pardon je t'ai fait mal ? » Elle lui parlait de sa petite voix innocemment coquine « Tu veux peut être que je te libère, tu dois te sentir à l'étroit ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça » Ginny semblait déçu mais pas autant que Harry quand il compris ce à quoi il venait de dire non. « Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire , c'est cette poignet de porte qui me rentre dans le dos » Ginny remarqua pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée cette seconde porte qui se fondait dans la tapisserie du mur du fond et qui venait d'agresser Harry.

« Tu l'avais remarqué ? » Demanda Ginny toujours appuyée sur son petit ami.

« Non et je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il y a derrière . »

« Et bien il suffit d'entrer pour le savoir mais de tout évidence c'est quelque chose dont tu as besoin »

« Un pantalon plus grand de deux taille ? » Lança innocemment Harry pour rappeler à sa jolie rouquine la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite.

« Hmmmmm, qui sait ? C'est peut être ça » Lui répondit Ginny dont la main droite descendait doucement vers l'entre jambe du survivant alors que son autre main actionna la poignet de la porte ce qui les fit entrer un peu précipitamment dans la nouvelle salle. Ils basculèrent tout les deux dans la pièce à l'éclairage tamisé et heurtèrent le sol en douceur grâce à la moquette douce et épaisse qui la recouvrait. Ginny était allongé sur Harry et contemplait la salle en silence. La faible lumière projetait sur les murs les ombres du gigantesque lit à baldaquin. Celui ci comme chacun des autres meubles était en bois finement travaillé. La rousse se leva pour toucher la douceur des draps , la finesse des tentures , la surface lisse des bois nobles. Tout ici , jusqu'à l'odeur fleuri était parfait, comme sortie d'un rêve qu'il avait fait pour elle, un rêve qu'il avait fait pour eux. Harry la regardait en silence parcourir la chambre de la main et du regard. Dans cette lumière elle lui semblait presque irréel .Son regard émerveillé , la grâce avec laquelle elle se déplaçait , les flammes de l'âtre qui dessinaient ses formes dissimulées sous cette robe qui déjà les sublimait.

Tout en cette instant soulignait la pureté de sa beauté envoûtante. Toujours hypnotisé, il se leva et la rejoignit devant la commode qu'elle contemplait. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et elle vint naturellement se lover contre lui,. Il respira le parfum léger de ses cheveux, goûtant au passage à la douceur de leur contacte avec sa peau. Adossé contre son torse, protégé par ses bras musclés, perdu entre ses larges épaules, Ginny gémi de contentement. Elle aimait ces instants où parler était inutile , où la tendresse du moment se suffisait à elle même . Elle se retourna sans se défaire de son étreinte pour profiter à nouveau de sa bouche dans un baiser tendre . Une douce et légère caresse de leurs langues, un subtil effleurement de leurs lèvres.

« C'est parfait. » La voix de Ginny était presque un murmure mais n'hésitait aucunement. Ses jolies yeux légèrement maquillés fixait intensément l'émeraude de ceux d'Harry.

« Parfait pour quoi ? » Il chuchotait lui aussi.

« C'est parfait pour ça. » Alors qu'elle prononçait cette phrase ses mains avaient quitté les hanches du survivant pour dénouer le seul lien qui dans son dos maintenait sa robe en place.

Le satin noir glissa lentement le long du corps diaphane de la rouquine jusqu'à atterrir en silence sur le parquet froid. Elle était à présent quasiment nue devant lui , frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi dévêtu mais sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi cette fois tout lui semblait différant. Comme pétrifié par tant de beauté, ses yeux parcourraient chaque parti de son corps qu'elle lui offrait, de la finesse de ses longues jambes, jusque la parfaite rondeur de ses seins en passant par la courbe esquisse de la chute de ses reins.

Il n'osait pas la toucher éblouit par tant de beauté, redoutant ce moment tant attendu. Elle fit un pas en avant pour retourner dans les bras de son petit ami et se mit sur la pointe des pied afin de pouvoir déposer ces mots aux creux de son oreille.

« Fait moi l'amour Harry. »

Ce fut autant les paroles que la manière dont elles avaient été prononcées qui sorti Harry de sa transe. Une nuance étrange qui démontrait à la fois sa profonde envie et son appréhension . Comme toujours sa Ginny était entière, il n'avait aucun doute, il la savait décidé mais pour la première fois il la senti fragile. Il pouvait entendre à sa voix sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur. Haut delà du simple désir, Harry réalisa en cette instant toute l'importance de ce qu'elle lui offrait et il se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour rendre magique cette nuit si spéciale.

Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre les détachait, puis il lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de la ramener à lui d'une main ferme pour l'embrasser. Les deux mains de Ginny qui reposaient sur son torse ne prirent guère plus de quelques secondes pour entreprendre de déboutonner sa chemise. La guidant à pas lent vers le grand lit, il continuait de dévorer ses lèvres alors que sa chemise avait déjà rejoint la robe de sa compagne sur le plancher et que celle ci s'était maintenant attaquée aux boutons de son pantalon. Ils arrivèrent au pied du lit lorsque le dernier céda et Harry l'allongea délicatement sur le matelas moelleux avant de se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique » Ses longs cheveux chatoyant retombaient en cascade de boucles ordonnées sur le coussin blanc. Il s'allongea à ses cotés et goûta à nouveau à ses lèvres. Ces main parcouraient avec douceur chaque centimètres de sa peau nue. La rousse vibrait à chaque effleurement, elle se tendait d'anticipation dès que les caresses du survivant s'approchaient de son sexe déjà chaud et humide. Il faisait durer le plaisir en esquivant savamment cette endroit que tout les deux voulaient atteindre pour se diriger vers des parties d'elle tout aussi excitantes. Le désir les brûlait de l'intérieur, ils ne s'embrassaient plus ils se dévoraient , ils ne se désiraient plus ils se voulaient. Partant de son téton dressé qu'il titillait depuis plusieurs minutes, il glissa lentement le long du ventre rond de Ginny dont le corps se cambra au moment où la main de son petit ami se faufila enfin sous l'élastique de son petit string noir. Ses longs doigts trouvèrent très vite leur chemin à travers la fine toison rousse et atteignirent sans difficulté l'intimité de la jeune fille depuis déjà trop longtemps prête à les accueillir. Son majeur et son index légèrement humide de s'être aventurés jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin, glissèrent lentement sur le clitoris de Ginny à présent submergé par un plaisir inhibant toute activité de son cerveau qui ne soit pas tourné vers la recherche d'un plaisir plus grand encore. Peu à peu la lenteur des caresses devint frénésie et les halètements devinrent des cris. Portée ainsi au porte de l'orgasme , dépassée par une excitation jamais atteint auparavant . Ginny ne désirait plus qu'une chose que son petit ami se décide à la finir ou à la prendre. Visiblement il avait décidé faire les deux car sa bouche qui jouait toujours avec son téton avait pris avec la même lenteur le chemin qu'avait il y a peu de temps empreinté sa main. Il lui ôta son dernier vêtement et chemina jusqu'à son sexe par de tendre baiser déposé entre ces cuisses ouvertes pour lui . Quand sa langue reprit en main le travail laissé en suspend par ses doigts, elle bascula encore un peu plus vers l'abîme dans lequel l'orgasme tout proche allait la précipité. Elle se contracta lorsqu'un doigt aventurier d'Harry la pénétra mais oublia vite la légère douleur de cette intrusion pour profiter de la nouvelle et agréable sensation qu'elle provoquait en elle. Ses vas et vient en elle allaient de concert avec ceux de sa langue sur son petit bout de chair si sensible. Il ne jouait plus à présent , il voulait la voir jouir. Il senti les muscles de son vagin se contacter autour de ses phalanges et ses cuisses trembler d'excitation à l'approche de la jouissance qui arriva sans tarder, dans un dernier cri dans lequel s'était perdu son prénom. Maintenant totalement décontracté le corps de Ginny semblait comme terrassé par les décharges de plaisir déversés partout en elle par son cerveau. Tout ses sens lui paraissaient à la fois exacerbés et engourdis par l'orgasme dont les légères contractions de son bas ventre venaient comme autant de douces réminiscences lui rappeler la splendeur.

Après s'être retiré en douceur , Harry glissa entre ces cuisses afin de s'allonger complètement sur elle . La recouvrant totalement , le visage à quelques centimètres du sien il plongea son regard dans l'opale de ses yeux rendu brillant par la flamme du désir qui brûlait toujours en elle. Il sourit car ses yeux lui criait à la fois à quel point elle était satisfaite mais aussi à quel point elle n'était pas rassasiée et s'était là tout ce qu'il voulait y voir. Il souhaitait laisser à son cœur le temps de retrouver un rythme normal et déposa tendrement de petits baissers le long de son cou , léchant avec application le lobe de son oreille. Ginny se sentit à nouveau partir sous ses caresses mais son esprit convergeait vers son sexe gorgé de désir qu'elle pouvait sentir tout proche du sien. Le petit jeu était fini et à présent elle le voulait en elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses et les empoignèrent pour rétrécirent la distance qui les séparait encore. Arrivé juste à l'entrée de son vagin , Harry interrompit ses baisers pour revenir à ses yeux dans lesquels il voulait déceler l'ultime encouragement à continuer. Et se fut les lèvres de la jeune fille qui lui donnèrent en emprisonnant les siennes toute en ondulant du bassin afin de guider son gland durci qui s'insinua doucement en elle. Il releva ses jambes d'une main ferme et la pénétra totalement pour la première fois. Ses ongles dans un premier temps crispés par une douleur intense sur les épaules du survivant, se mirent ensuite à le griffer avec douceur lorsque la douleur se dilua dans le flot de plaisir qu'il diffusait en elle à chaque coup de rein. Ses allés et venus s'accéléraient au rythme des mouvements de la jeune fille qui accompagnait les siens , au rythme des gémissements qu'elle déposait à son oreille , au rythme de ses longues jambes enroulées autour de son bassin qui ne cessaient de lui réclamait plus. Plus fort , plus vite , toujours plus , telles étaient les messages que se lançaient leur yeux fixés l'un dans l'autre alors qu'entre leur bouche presque accolée se mélangeait leur souffle chaud. Quand pour la deuxième fois de la soirée les muscles du bassin de Ginny l'enserrèrent, il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Harry pour que tout son plaisir se déverse en elle alors que son corps tremblant se relâchait totalement sous ses derniers assauts.

Ils étaient trop bien ainsi et jamais sous aucun prétexte ils n'auraient voulu bouger, tout du moins pas avant que les premières lueurs du jour ne les réveillent ou que la proximité du corps brûlant de l'autre ne les poussent à faire l'amour à nouveau. Harry s'endormi ainsi, le corps de Ginny blottit contre le sien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que les yeux du survivant se rouvrirent dans l'obscurité de la chambre qui n'était troublé que par la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc. La soirée avait était si belle, trop belle peut être, car un cauchemar était venu troubler sa nuit comme pour lui rappeler qu'un bonheur aussi parfait lui était interdit. Il était si bien dans les bras de sa Ginny qu'il n'avait pas penser un seul instant à fermer son esprit et ce rêve étrange qui le hantait avait une fois de plus fait son apparition. Il se défit avec douceur de l'étreinte de sa petite amie et partit sans prendre la peine de s'habiller en direction de la fenêtre. Cette fois la quasi totalité des barrières de son esprit était tombé et il avait bien failli aller au bout du cauchemar . Jamais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait était si proche de la vérité jamais il n'avait était si proche de découvrir où il était, à qui appartenait la sombre silhouette qui n'avait disparu que quelques instants avant qu'il ne puisse la démasquer. Voldemort, la guerre, sa vengeance , ils venaient le hanter jusque dans son lit , jusqu'à Poudlard qui venait à peine de se relever de l'attaque qui l'avait ébranler. Tous ces morts , toute cette souffrance semblait s'accumuler dans sa tête et pesait sur son âme comme autant d'entrave à son bonheur. Mais il le savait ils étaient aussi autant d'entrave au bonheur de chacune des personnes qu'il connaissait . Il avait sur les épaule le devenir de ses professeurs, de ses amis , des deux amoureux qui batifolaient dans la mousse de la salle de bain de préfet ainsi que de ceux qui devait tester la solidité des bancs du vestiaire de Quidditch. Ce sont toute ces personnes dont l'avenir dépendait de lui qui devait le guider vers la victoire autant que le désir de venger son Parain qui brûlait toujours au plus profond de lui . Il devait mettre un terme à cette guerre qui lui avait tout pris pour qu'elle ne lui prenne pas à nouveau ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Voldemort devait mourir pour que le monde magique retrouve la paix, Bellatrix devait mourir pour que son esprit la retrouve aussi . Son regard vide se fixa sur le mouvement lent de la cime des arbres de la foret interdite de temps à autre secouée par les faibles bourrasques du vent printanier qui balayait souvent les plaines d'écosse. Mais devant ses yeux, il ne voyait rien du parc désert qui s'étalait devant lui car ceux ci était encore obscurci par les images désordonnées de son rêve qui refaisaient surface. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à découvrir ce que tout cela signifiait ? A qui était cette maison ? que représentait cette phrase en latin qu'il avait depuis longtemps traduite grâce à Hermione mais qui restait toujours un mystère quand à son rôle ? Et surtout à qui pouvait bien être cette ombre qui dans les ténèbres rodait ? Dans son dos il sentit Ginny remuer dans son sommeil et jeta vers elle un coup d'œil bienveillant. En revenant à la fenêtre il remarqua pour la première fois un épais grimoire sur le rebord de la commode. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant que cet objet devait être une relique de la dernière nuit qu'Hermione avait passé ici et en lisant le titre inscrit en lettre d'or sur la tranche, il pria pour que son meilleur ami soit assez bon amant pour que sa petite amie s'intéresse plus à lui qu'à ce livre miteux. _Chronique de l'architecture magique : les grandes demeures de nos grandes familles._ Rien que le titre aurait pu redonner à Harry l'envie de se recoucher il feuilleta néanmoins l'ouvrage par curiosité et s'arrêta sur la table des matières dont les lignes comportées à sa grande surprise des noms familiers. Manoir Malfoy ......Rogue..........Black.....Londubas.........Lestrange. Harry referma d'un coup et avec rage le bouquin. Elle le poursuivait ou qu'il aille elle était partout . Ces doigts crispées sur la couverture du livre se détendirent quand ceux de Ginny qu'il avait sans le faire exprès réveillé effleurèrent la peau tendre de son ventre en l'enlaçant.

« Tu sait que le fait de te retrouver à bouquiner alors que je t'attend complètement nue dans un grand lit moelleux peut être pour moi affreusement vexant, si tu était Hermione je comprendrai mais la c'est vexant. » La voix de la rouquine était légère et amusée ce qui détendit complètement Harry dont les noires pensées étaient déjà à des kilomètres de son esprit lubrique qui s'était remit en marche.

« Aurais tu des doutes sur ton pouvoir de séduction ? » Lui demanda Harry pour la taquiner.

L'une des mains de Ginny quitta les abdominaux musclés du survivant pour son sexe récemment durci qu'elle empoigna « Hmmmmm pas vraiment ! »

Elle retourna Harry face à elle et après l'avoir embrassé chemina du bout des lèvres le long de son torse jusqu'à se retrouver à genou devant lui. Sa langue entrepris d'explorer en détaille chaque contour du membre dressé d'Harry . Elle le caressa d'abord sur toute sa longueur puis lécha avec application son gland gorgé de désir avant le prendre délicatement dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres l'entouraient dans une douce étreinte et lui arrachaient à chaque va et vient de légers gémissements . Elle ne le quittait pas un seul instant des yeux , continuant ces douces caresses jusqu'à le sentir chaud et tremblant , à quelques effleurements seulement de la jouissance.

« En faite je n'ai même aucun doute » Lança-t-elle à Harry qui ne saisit pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase et qui compris encore moins ce qui se passait quand il la vit s'éloigner de lui à pas lent. « Bonne nuit mon amour je retourne me coucher » La voix de Ginny feignait de toute évidence l'indifférence.

Harry retrouva partiellement ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'elle comptait le laisser dans cette état. Il la rattrapa au pied du lit et l'y entraîna avec lui. Il était sur elle l'écrasant volontairement de tout son poids et lui plaquant les mains au dessus de la tête.

« Tu n'avait tous de même pas l'intention de me laisser comme ça » Il avait prononcé ces mots en accentuant le contact de leur bas ventre.

Elle mis à contribution toute ces forces pour reprendre le dessus sur Harry qui se laissa faire. Une fois sur lui , elle ondula du bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il la pénètre totalement puis se rapprocha de ses lèvres qui lui souriaient pour y déposer un baisser.

« j'avoue que j'en avait l'intention mais tu as de la chance je viens de changer d'avis »

Et bien j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop mais j'en est chié pour écrire ce chapitre heureusement que ma chérie m'a bien aidé parce que ça a été très difficile. C'est à vous de juger si le résultat est à la hauteur surtout que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience . Ce chapitre est de loin beaucoup plus gai que le précédent mais un mois s'est écoulé depuis l'attaque et comme vous le voyez la vie reprend son cour même si l'ombre de la guerre plane toujours dans l'esprit de notre héros . J'attend avec impatience vos réactions sur ce chapitre . Gros bisou à vous et à la semaine prochaine .

Billy et Menssa.


	34. Lendemain ensoleillé

Réponses aux review :

Rupertforever : Nous aussi on a d'yeux que pour Ron et Hermione mais le couple Harry ginny nous plein bien aussi . je suite arrive avec tes personnage préféré bisou et a bientôt.

Holly safer : bienvenu a toi sur fan fiction en ce qui concerne le « problème » TWWO tu c'est déjà se que j'en pense . je ne t'oublie pas et compte bien rapatrier le plus possible de tes lecteur vers tes fics. Je continuerai moi aussi a suivre tes histoire et en plus l'auteur alerte me permettra de ne rien manquer. Gros bisou et a très bientôt.

V1v1 : ça pour être plus léger il est plus léger mais bon le sujet si prête plutôt bien. Avec tout ça il y a de quoi faire reprendre goût a la vie a n'importe qui. La suite s'annonce pas trop mal . la voilà

Selphie451 :heureux que ça t'ai plu. Tes encouragement nous vont toujours droit au cœur merci a toi et a bientôt

Juju : tu es déjà en manque de ron/Hermione après seulement un petit chapitre sans eux remarque nous aussi on est accro alors voilà un chapitre qui va te faire plaisir.

Ayla257 : super une nouvelle ! ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir que de nouvelle personne découvre notre fic. Je trouve que c'est un très bonne idée de prendre ton temps surtout si cela te permet de nous laisser plein de review au cour de tes lectures.Si tu aime ron et Hermione l'histoire devrai te plaire. On espère te revoir sur la page review très bientôt. Bisou

Pascale1980 : follement talentueux !!!! je trouve sa un peut exagérer mais je suis tout de même extrêmement flatter. Tu m'as redonner confiance en moi pour au moins 3 chapitre un grand merci et un gros bisou pour toi.

Iliv inParis : Je n'espérais quand même pas faire mieux que ma chérie déjà parce que elle et bien plus douer que moi et en plus c'est elle qui avait le meilleur couple alors je pouvais pas la battre sur ce coup la. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ment en disant que le fan art ne te plait pas puisse que comme tu le dit ta réputation en depuis longtemps fichu ici. Grand merci pour avoir poster notre 400eme review parce que j'ai bien cru qu'elle n'arriverai jamais. Bon chance pour le frappe du chapitre 17 que j'attend avec impatience bisou bisou et a très bientôt

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Lendemain ensoleillé. **(le titre est complément hors sujet mais j'ai pas trouvé mieu)

Important : pour ceux et celles qui voudraient des nouvelles d'Holly safer voici son journal en ligne 

« Tu as vu Ginny ce matin? »

Ron et Hermione mangeaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner près à attaquer une nouvelle journée de travail. Autour d'eux le brouhaha habituel des élèves de Poudlard ne semblait avoir qu'un seul mot à la bouche, Harry et bizarrement ce n'était pas à cause de sa position de survivant. Hermione se mit à sourire à la question de Ron.

« Non, je te rappelle qu'elle n'est pas dans mon dortoir. » Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat alors que Ron se tendit à ses côtés.

« C'est bizarre Harry n'était pas dans son lit. »

« Et ça ne te rappelle rien? »

« Hermione, je t'en pris, ne me dit que tu sous-entends ça... »

« J'ai bien peur que se soit pourtant le cas. » Ron engloutit une grosse cuillère de porridge, ils continuèrent à manger pendant de longues minutes. Hermione lisait le livre posé sur ses genoux, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de Lavande et Parvati.

« Au moins nous on a eu la décence de se montrer au petit déjeuner. »

« Oui et tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, Harry à peur que l'on se venge. Tu n'as pas ton entraînement de quidditch, il doit déjà y être. » Ron jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et ne vit personne de son équipe.

« Peut-être et ça expliquerai pourquoi Gin n'est pas là non plus. Tu viens? » Il s'était levé emportant avec lui un toast.

« Je ne crois pas, il me reste encore un chapitre à réviser et .... »

« Allez, tu ne veux pas m'admirer en plein vol , je sais que tu adores ça. » Hermione rangea tranquillement ses affaires sans lui répondre. Ron commença à manger son toast, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

« D'accord mais pas longtemps, je dois faire quelques recherche à la bibliothèque ensuite. »

Il se dirigèrent vers la sortie en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil brillait gaiement mais le vent restait frais. Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et la serra contre lui. Il apprenait à profiter des moindre instant heureux, il voulait graver dans son esprit toute ses expressions, tout ses mouvements, se souvenir de cette paisible promenade matinal pour pouvoir tenir quand les moments seront plus dur. Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, attendant, anxieux le prochain mouvement du seigneur des ténèbres, inquiet du manque d'activité, il s continuaient à s'entraîner encore plus sérieusement.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du terrain, Hermione chercha une place ensoleillé pour pouvoir étaler ses devoirs . bizarrement elle adorait cet endroit surtout lorsqu'il était pratiquement désert comme aujourd'hui ou seul le claquement des drapeaux multicolores rompait le silence. Elle replongea dans sa lecture, fermée du monde, elle n'entendit pas un balais s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu es venu nous voir ? » Hermione surprise, sursauta.

« Gin, tu m'as fait peur. Harry est avec toi ? » Elle sourit à la vue de la rougeur qui envahit les joue de la rouquine.

« Il se change. Désolé de ne pas être venu au p'tit dej. »

« C'est rien, Ron s'inquiétait un peu mais on se doutait que vous étiez à deux. » Ginny descendit du vieux balais de l'école et s'assit aux cotés de son amie. Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, attendant qu'une d'elle se décide à parler.

« Tu n'as pas à m'en parler tu sais. Je suis juste un peu curieuse. Vous l'avez enfin fait ? »

La mignonne rougeur réapparut et Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

« C'était bien ? » Hermione chuchotait presque comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne les entendent bien qu'elles soient seul.

« Parfait !C'est banal mais je ne vois pas d'autres mots. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Elles soupirèrent simultanément avant d'éclater de rire.

« Maintenant on vas pouvoir échanger nos impressions.... »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te décrive la manière dont ton frère me fait l'amour ? » Hermione sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac.

« Tu as raison oublie. »

....

« Salut les gars ! Harry n'est pas ici ? »

« Il est dans les douches. »

Ron commença à retirer sa robe noire, épinglant avec précaution son badge étincelant. Aucune douche ne fonctionnait, la pièce était vide à part pour le survivant qui discutait avec son reflet.

« ça ne sert à rien de te regarder pendant des heures mon cher, ton suçon ne partira pas comme ça. »

« je sais......Elle a voulu se venger pour toute les fois ou moi je lui en faisait. »

« Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas été plus loin Potter ! »

Harry sursauta, plaqua sa main contre son cou dans l'espoir de cacher la rougeur coupable et se retourna.

« Bonjour Ron. »

« Ne change pas de sujet , répond a ma question. »

« Quelle question ? »

« Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu sait de quoi je parle. Qu'est ce que tu as fait avec ma sœur? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique et bien tu vois quand deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup il y a un moment où s'embrasser ne suffit plus, on a besoin de se toucher, de se ..... »

« Arrête ça ! C'est bon j'ai compris. C'est pas mes affaires »

Ron commença à enlever son uniforme, sortant de son placard un jean et un t-shirt moldu ainsi que sa robe pourpre et or. Il se retourna vers son ami voulant relancer la conversation mais s'arrêta net à la vue des profondes griffures qui balafrait le dos d'Harry. Il connaissait parfaitement l'origine de telle meurtrissure pour en avoir souvent porté.

« Je t'en supplie , dis moi que tu t'es allongé par inadvertance sur Perlimpinpin » Harry se retint de rire et dévisagea son meilleur ami.

« J'ai bien peur que non Ron. Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Je pensais que tu étais heureux pour Gin et moi ? »

« Ne me prends pas par les sentiments Potter ! J'ai confiance en toi mais tu as pris l'innocence de ma petite sœur. »

« Innocence ! Elle en sait autant que nous deux sur le sexe crois moi. »

« Fais gaffe sinon.... »

« Sinon quoi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami et après m'avoir donné se livre tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Ron serra les poings plus énervé qu'Harry prennent tout cela à la rigolade que par le fait qu'il ai fait l'amour à sa petite sœur.

« Moi je ne ferais rien mais je le dirai à Bill.....à Charlie....à MAMAN ! »

Harry qui jusque la riait se mit à blanchir.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? »

Les épaules de Ron s'abaissèrent en signe de découragement.

« Non mais seulement parce que tu pourrais faire la même chose. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, finissant de s'habiller, ils entendaient les plus jeunes joueurs chahuter dans la pièce à coté.

« Félicitation, le survivant est enfin un homme. »

Harry surprit, regarda Ron qui arborait un sourire moqueur.

« Tu es quand même le dernier du dortoir. » Il frappa violemment le bras du rouquin.

Harry voulait tout de même éclaircir un point pour être sur que Ron ne lui en voulait pas.

« Je l'aime, tu sais. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. »

« Je sais; »

...

Tout les garçons de l'équipe apparurent sur le terrain, faisant des acrobaties sur leur balais.

« Je crois que je dois y aller..... » Ginny ne semblait pas vouloir se lever, elle triturait , hésitante, le bas de son T-shirt.

« Vas y Gin. Dit moi ce qui ne vas pas. »

« Harry t'a-t-il dit qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars ? » Hermione arrêta immédiatement de prendre ses notes et retourna toute son attention à la jeune fille inquiète à ses cotés.

« Non , je sais qu'il a du mal à dormir mais il ne nous a rien dit à propos de cauchemar. »

« C'est ce que je craignais .. ;Il ne m'a rien dit non plus . Pourtant il me parle de Sirius, de ses parents. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me cacherai ça. »

« Tu l'as entendu parler dans son sommeil ? »

« Non , il était juste debout et il avait ce regard si lointain , si éteint qu'il arborait toute l'année dernière. »

« Gin , prend soin de lui ! » Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, par expérience elle savait qu'affronter Harry ne servirait à rien , il se renfermerait sur lui même.

« J'essaye de lui faire oublier son désir de vengeance mais.... »Ginny semblait triste, infiniment triste comme si elle savait qu'elle perdrait la bataille avant même quelle n'ai commencé. Hermione eut envie de tout lui révéler, de lui dire qu'il y avait un espoir et qu'il se trouvait la dans son sac. Un espoir pour qu'Harry retrouve sa joie de vivre.

« Gin, tu viens ? Bonjour, Hermione ! » Elle regarda son meilleur ami et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry avait l'air épuisé, ses yeux brillaient et il semblait près à rire de tout.

« J'arrive ! » La rouquine sauta sur son balais, s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Hermione les regarda s'éloigner , Le cœur plus léger, elle laissa tomber son livre de métamorphose et saisit le petit livre noir devenu si familier. Les cris de joies et d'encouragement envahirent le terrain , elle s'attarda sur la haute silhouette du gardien qui était concentré sur le jeu. Il était magnifique avec ce jean moldu serré sur ces fesses, elle attendait avec impatience que le temps se réchauffe encore pour qu'il s'entraîne torse nu. Elle croisa le regard d'une pouffsouffle qui admirait le match dans les gradins d'en face . Hermione l'avait déjà surprise plusieurs fois à tourner autour de Ron et ça commençait à l'énerver. Elle se calma bien vite lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire coquin à l'autre bout du terrain, elle se laissait facilement distraire lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Elle feuilleta rapidement le livre jusqu'à cette page si intrigante, elles y étaient presque, encore quelques heures de travail et elle aurait traduit leur dernière espoir. Elle se leva et réunit ses affaires. La bibliothèque serait un endroit bien moins distrayant pour travailler.

...

« Non, Ron! » Elle le sentit s'arrêter à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Elle sourit en l'entendant jurer doucement et se replongea dans sa traduction qui commençait à être compréhensible, elle se concentrait à présent sur un long poèmes qui précédait une incantation latine inconnue derrière la gravure du voile mystérieux.

« Comment est ce que tu fais ça? » Il s'effondra à côté d'elle et laissa tomber à terre son balais, sa tenue de quidditch ouverte, il transpirait encore.

« on peux te sentir à des kilomètres. » Elle fronça légèrement son nez délicat. « Combien de fois devrais je te dire de prendre une douche après un entraînement. Un véracrasse serait moins repoussant! » Loin d'être offensé, Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui vola un long baiser.

« Je préfère prendre mes douches avec toi et puis je n'avais pas vraiment envie de surprendre ma petite sœur avec Harry. Il attrapa une des feuilles qui traînait, ne prenant même pas la peine de la lire.

« Ils sont écœurants, ils n'arrêtent pas de ... »

« Ron, ils ont commencé à faire ça hier soir. Tu imagines ce qu'ils doivent penser de nous! » Elle continuait à gribouiller furieusement sur un long parchemin ne levant même pas les yeux. Dans un geste maintenant habituel, il la saisit à la taille faisant fi de ses protestations et l'installa sur ses genoux. Ils étaient à l'abris derrière de grosse étagères, heureusement pour eux car me Pince n'était pas vraiment pour avec les démonstrations publiques d'affections.

« Ron, lâche-moi! » chuchota Hermione alors qu'il retenait ses deux poignets d'une seule main et que l'autre dégageait son cou de l'épaisse masse de cheveux qui le recouvrait.

« Ils pensent que nous sommes adorables, et on ne fait pas l'amour souvent seulement lorsqu'on en a envie, c'est à dire toute la journée si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. » Il lécha doucement son oreille et elle se détendit sous la caresse, elle essaya pour faire bonne mesure de protester.

« Mais il faut que je travaille au sens de tout ça et Leslie va arriver dans moins d'une heure. »

Il frottait son nez contre son cou, son souffle chaud la faisant frissonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier qui était posé devant eux.

_Enfer...pêcher...mort...douleurs...chaos...puissance...déchaîner... _

« Tu as déjà bien avancé, maintenant on est sur que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« C'est juste les mots dont on est sure, ils peuvent avoir un sens différents selon le contexte, il ne faut pas... » Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner contre cette bouche et il semblait le savoir lui aussi car d'elle qu'elle commençait à le réprimander ou à lui parler de travail, il l'embrassait. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait lâché ses poignets pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il avait encore mangé du chocolat, le goût sucré s'insinuait en elle aussi enivrant que le plus fort des alcools. Ron jouait avec elle se contentant de légers attouchements mais elle ne se satisfaisait pas de cette douceur feinte alors qu'elle sentait son corps puissant se tendre sous elle. Hermione glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux flamboyant pour approfondir le baiser, elle écartait instinctivement les jambes pour accueillir son touché. Il abandonna sa bouche et redescendit vers son cou:

« Tu es très accueillante avec les véracrasses aujourd'hui, mione... » Elle rit doucement et se lova sensuellement contre son torse. Elle oubliait d'être la demoiselle je sais tout que tout le monde connaissait, il suffisait que ses yeux prennent cette jolie teinte bleu marine causée par le désir pour qu'elle fonde à ses pieds.

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as laissé en plan hier soir.. » Elle avait la voix alanguit qu'elle se redressait légèrement en signe d'indignation.

« Tout ça à cause de Maugrey, on aurait pu transplaner dans une autre salle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on a du retourner dans la salle commune si discrètement, on aurait pu monter dans la tour d'astronomie ou... »

« Combien de fois devrai je te dire qu'on ne peux transplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.... »

« GnaGnaGnan.... En attendant on a pas eu notre soirée spéciale chocogrenouille... » Ron avait pris le ton boudeur d'un enfant auquel on aurait enlevé sa sucette.

« Mais ça ne t'a pas empêcher de les manger alors que c'était mon cadeaux après tout. » Il remonta sa main sous ses jupes jusqu'à toucher sa petite culotte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin de chocolat pour te lécher pendant des heures... »

« Qui te dit que je n'aurait pas voulu les utiliser sur toi? Tu imagines ma langue se promenant sur chaque parcelle de ta peau et après on prends un bon bain moussant comme on faisait au début de l'année mais au lieu de se laver ou fait l'amour encore et encore... » Elle chuchotait au creux de son oreille décrivant leur nuit raté, glissant ses doigts sous son t-shirt pour jouer avec la traînée de poils qui parcourait son ventre plat. Les devoirs étaient oublié après tout elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à se concentrer après, pas après l'avoir eu si proche d'elle, brûlant de désir et délicieusement disposé à lui plaire. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit à une nuit d'anniversaire satisfaisante et elle comptait bien y remédier.

« Il me reste un peu de temps avant que Leslie n'arrive et quelques chocogrenouilles en plus la salle de bain des préfets doit être vide à cette heure-ci... » Ron n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il se redressa entraînant Hermione avec lui, oubliant balais et traduction dans ce coin reculé de la bibliothèque.

« Ron pas par là, tu oublies les chocolats, ils sont dans mon dortoirs. » Il la plaqua contre le mur à moitié caché par une armure et commença ç lui dévorer les lèvres.

« Tu n'es qu'une diablesse! Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher maintenant, tu as voulu m'exciter et bien tu vas devoir te débrouiller avec moi. » Il pressa son membre dressé contre son ventre, l'empoigna par les fesses et la souleva légèrement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et répondit à son baisers, il mordait presque ses lèvres, pressé de la dévorer toute entière.

Il baissa la tête vers sa gorge, embrassant fiévreusement la naissance de ses seins. Elle avait une odeur enivrante, fleurie et sensuelle. Ron perdait totalement le tête, il voulait la faire sienne à l'instant, peu importait qu'ils puissent se faire surprendre à chaque instant. Il essaya d'insinuer un doigt dans sa petite culotte tout en la plaquant contre le mur, l'armure qui les protégeait se mit à tremble, elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en lui retenant le poignet.

« Pas ici, Ron ! Tout le monde peux nous voir. » Il fit comme si il n'avait tien entendu.

« Ron... » Il mordait sa clavicule, marquant la peau blanche de petite demi-lune rouge. « La salle de bain... »

Sans la reposer sur le sol, il se décolla du mur et remonta le reste du couloir bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher avant d'avoir pu ravager son corps.

« Mousse parfumée. » chuchota t-il contre sa peau, ses lèvres dessinant toujours d'enivrantes arabesques sur son cou.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la plus belle salle de bain de l'école, heureusement vide. L'air était humide et chaud, de la buée recouvrait les fenêtres. La sirène qui dormait dans le grand tableau se réveilla en sursaut au bruit de la porte qui claqua. Elle referma rapidement les yeux à la vue du couple enlacé et plongea dans l'eau écumeuse qui entourait son rocher. Peu soucieux de leur environnement, Ron déposa Hermione sur le bord de la baignoire et se fit un devoir de la déshabiller. Fébrilement, il bataillait avec les derniers boutons de sa chemise, avide de retrouver la sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne. Il reprit sa bouche, tout en descendant rapidement sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Elle poussa un long gémissement lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son clitoris, elle avait envie de lui tout de suite. Elle posa sa main sur la bosse qu'elle devinait facilement sous l'épais tissus de son pantalon, Ron se cambra sous sa caresse. Sans attendre elle défit les boutons et la braguette de son jean et plongea la main dans son boxer pour saisir son sexe, au même instant, il plongea deux doigts dans son vagin.

« Tu es si mouillé, si chaude... » Il gémissait contre sa poitrine. En réponse, Hermione se contenta de descendre sur ses hanches son caleçon et d'intensifier ses mouvements de va et viens le long de son membre dressé.

« Va y Ron ! Prends moi ! » Galvanisé par la voix pleine de désir de sa petite amie, il la saisit au hanche et s'enfonça violemment en elle. Il s'arrêta un instant, toujours surprit de voir à quel point ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre, à quel point il était à sa place perdu en elle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que leur corps ne leur ordonne de poursuivre. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et viens sortant presque totalement d'elle avant de la repénétrer profondément. Hermione releva la tête pour regarder leur deux corps se joindre, elle ignorait ce qui était le plus excitant la vision de son sexe puissant qui se perdait en elle ou les grognement satisfait de Ron qui semblait être au paradis.

La friction devenait presque insupportable, elle avait besoin que le feu en elle s'éteigne, elle porta sa main à son clitoris qu'elle commença à caresser en accompagnant de ses hanches les mouvements de Ron. Il accélère le rythme et mêla ses doigts aux siens meurtrissant presque ce petit bout de chair si sensible.

« Mmmmmm!...Plus, Ron...Plus... » Elle ne put retenir un soupir de déception quand il se retira. « Pourquoi? Ron... »

« Viens! » Sans un autre mot, il l'emmena sur le sol à quatre pattes devant lui, instinctivement elle colla ses fesses contre son sexe. Elle le sentit se reculer pour plonger encore plus profondément en elle. Il faillit éjaculer à l'instant, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi excité et la vue de ses fesses rebondie claquant contre ses hanches n'aidait pas vraiment à lui faire reprendre son sang froid. Ron perdait la tête en entendant les cris d'extases d'Hermione qui l'encourageait à continuer. Il serra encore sa prise sur ses hanche, il ne pouvait que bouger plus vite, toujours plus vite, se perdre dans sa chaleur, dans sa douceur qui se contractait sous l'effet du plaisir. Dans un dernier coup de rein il se vida en elle, son corps tendu se relaxant immédiatement.

Hermione tremblait violemment encore sous l'effet de son puissant orgasme, elle parvenait à peine à tenir sur ses genoux et le corps de Ron pesait sur elle, en elle... Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle immobile sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, Ron réalisait à peine ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils s'étaient comporté comme de vrai animaux. Il relâcha ses hanches furieux contre lui de voir apparaître des rougeurs sur sa peau veloutée.

_Putain, Weasley! Tu es énorme! Tu as du lui faire mal, tu te comporte comme un véritable animal..._

_Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon!_

_Arrête! Calme-toi espèce de pervers!_

« Désolé... » murmura t-il, arrêtant de se disputer avec son esprit, il se releva maladroitement et tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Désolé? Pourquoi? » Il fit un geste vague ne direction des meurtrissures. Elle regarda surprise les traces de doigts sur sa peau blanche avant de se relever à son tour. Elle adorable à demi dévêtue, sa jupe à moitié relevée, la bretelle de son soutient-gorge tombée négligemment sur son bras.

« Je n'ai rien sentit. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Ron se détendit et l'attira contre lui.

« Je devrais faire plus attention, je suis trop lourd pour toi. » Elle posa sa tête contre son torse encore recouvert de son t-shirt et écouta les battements de son cœur.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, trop bien même. Je ne vais jamais vouloir retourner travailler. » Il sourit caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Que dirais tu d'un bon bain moussant comme ça tu pourras te consacrer entièrement à ce livre... »

« D'accord... » Hermione le regarda enlever son t-shirt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les gros robinets dorés, elle admira son corps superbe dévoilé alors qu'il préparait le savon et les éponges. Il se tourna vers elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres, il caressa sa joue d'une main tendit que l'autre défit son soutient-gorge qu'ils laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Il déposa un léger baiser près de l'auréole de son sein tout en déboutonnant sa jupe.

Hermione s'émerveillait de voir à quel point il pouvait faire preuve d'une passion dévorante et de redevenir doux en un instant. Elle se sentait aimé, choyer comme si elle était un joyau à préserver. Elle soupira et se blottit contre lui alors qu'il l'emmena dans l'eau chaude de leur bain. Il l'installa entre ses jambes, saisit une grosse éponge gorgé d'eau et de mousse et commença à laver consciencieusement son dos.

« Comment est ce que je vais faire sans toi cet été? » Elle adorait se laisser pomponner, ses grandes mains parcourant avec délicatesse son corps.

« De quoi tu parles? Tu restes au terrier avec nous cet été. » Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je dois passer un peu de temps avec mes parents et de toutes façon je ne crois pas que ta mère nous autoriserait à dormir dans la même chambre. »

« Combien de temps tu crois devoir rester chez toi? » Elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur signe d'une grande nervosité.

« Au moins un mois Ron. » chuchota t-elle.

« Un mois! Mais c'est une éternité, je tiendrais jamais... »

« ça ne veux pas dire que je ne te verrais pas. Tu pourras transplaner vu qu'il est légal pour toi de le faire, tu demanderas à ton père de passer ton permis, il n'est pas censé savoir que tu pouvais déjà le faire. On pourra faire des sorties, comme un vrai couple. Allez au restaurant, au cinéma... »

« Cinéma? » Ron fronça les sourcils un peu perdu, Hermione parlait beaucoup trop vite, la seule chose qui était claire c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir autant qu'il le voulait.

« C'est un immense écran avec des tas d'images qui bougent et ça raconte une histoire. Je t'expliquerai...Et mes parents voudrons certainement mieux te connaître, tu pourras venir dîner à la maison... » Il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, il préférait fixer ses lèvres pleines et rouge qui ne cessait de déblatérer des inepties à propos d'ordinateurs et d'autres inventions moldue. Elle s'arrêta un instant, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Tout ce que tu veux mione... du moment que je suis avec toi. » apparemment ravie de sa réponse, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à l'embrasser pour le remercier, décidé d'en profiter il commença à caresser doucement sa poitrine, sentant déjà son sexe se durcir mais elle se recula avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

Hermione amusé par son regard déçu ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un dernier baiser avant de sortir de l'immense baignoire.

« Tu verras, ce seras les meilleurs vacances que l'on est jamais eu. C'est bien que tu veuille venir visiter les musées avec moi, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai prit le temps d'explorer Londres. » Elle ramassa tout ses vêtements qu'elle enfila rapidement et après un dernier regard de regret à l'eau chaude et accueillante qui abritait son petit ami nu et mouillé, elle sortit en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Désolée, je suis en retard! »

« C'est rien, je ne m'inquiétai pas trop. » Leslie travaillait déjà sur les papier qu'Hermione avait laissé traîner sur le bureau.

« Quelque chose de nouveau? » demanda t-elle en s'installant aux côtés de la jeune griffondore. Leslie releva la tête, ses grands yeux brillaient d'excitation et elle arborait le sourire machiavélique que portaient habituellement les jumeaux.

« Je crois que j'ai finit. »

Ahhaha je sais c'est sadique comme faim mais bon sa vous tien en haleine. vous allez finir par dire que l'on dit toujours la même chose mais nous sommes pour une fois tout les deux d'accord pour dire que ce chapitre et un peu mauvais....... Enfin bon c'est juste notre avis. La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez bien sur se qu'a découvert Leslie et peut être une scène avec ce cher Remus lupin je ne vous en dit pas plus a la semaine prochaine et merci d'avance pour vos review (je croise les doigts pour qu'il y en ai quand même)


	35. Réflexions nocturnes

excusez nous platement du retard mais on essaie de publier depuis 15h vendredi . visiblement le site avait un probleme

Réponses aux reviews :

Dobbie : c'est vrai qu'il a plutôt eu de la chance mais bon Ron et quand même son meilleur ami il n'allait pas le tabasser. Pour la fin du chapitre on a été pourri surtout que au départ sa devait fini sur le livre et pas juste avant. Ta réponse tu l'auras a la fin. Bisou et a bientôt

Selphie451 : merci beaucoup en plus sa nous fait plaisir de savoir que l'on a des fan (enfin une au moins). Bisou et a très bientôt .

Ayla257 : j'avoue qu'en te répondant la semaine dernière je me suis que j'était un peu bête et que tu ne lirais pas la réponse avant d'après arrivé au chapitre 34. c'est plutôt flatteur que tu ne savent pas t'arrêter de lire je te préviens juste que qu'en tu nous aura rattraper il faudra nous attendre. L'action tu y arrive bien . bisou et a bientôt.

Virg05 : non pitié pas la torture (je n'imagine même pas ce que tu vas vouloir nous faire pour les chapitre qui arrive) tu a au moins la promesse d'avoir la suite la semaine suivante c'est déjà pas mal et puis faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu. Bisou bisou et a la semaine prochaine.

JS/RH.Spirit : tu n'aurai pas changer de pseudo ou je me trompe totalement de personne en tu cas sa fait plaisir de te revoir ou de te voir si je me trompe. Merci pour les compliment et a bientôt

Benelie :hahahahahahahahahaha rire démoniaque oui on est des gros sadique et alors !!!!!! mais on est pas trop méchant cette semaine tu vas savoir. Bisou et a la prochaine

Larmes de pluie : on est sur content de te revoir on commençait vraiment a s'inquiété . en tout cas c'est super sympas d'avoir rattraper chaque review que tu n'avait pas laisser . tu t'es fait une petite soirée Billy et menssa j'espère que ça a était agréable. Je me permet de te dire au cas ou tu n'aurai pas vu que de nouveau chapitre de « changement » ainsi qu'une petite traduction enfin moi je dit c'est sur pour m'assurer que tu n'as rien louper. Tu nous a fait énormément plaisir alors un très grand merci a toi bisou bisou et a la prochaine

Ruperforever : je ne suis pas d'accord il n'ont pas était aussi sauvage que ça.c'est bien que le chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère que les prochain aussi. Gros bisou pour toi et a la prochaine

V1v1 : tu peut continuait a te répéter nous ça nous fait toujours plaisir . merci beaucoup et a très bientôt.

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Réflexions nocturnes**

La nuit n'aurait pu être plus belle, le ciel d'un noir d'encre était parsemé de centaines d'étoiles et sa plus grande peur brillait éclairant le lac comme en plein jour. La lune le fascinait, elle était sa malédiction mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler, d'attendre qu'elle se dévoile à la terre et qu'elle le transforme. Rien ne bougeait au dehors, pas une trace de vie ne semblait agiter la forêt interdite. L'odeur de la mort flottait encore dans l'air, après plus d'un mois il pouvait encore sentir les corps brûler sur les énormes bûchers…

Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre ouverte, cherchant l'apaisement dans le spectacle maintenant familier de Nymphadora qui dormait. Elle était nue sous les draps, son corps encore chaud de plaisir. Il ne savait pourquoi le destin avait décidé de la mettre sur sa route, peut être pour se faire pardonner de tout les autres malheurs de sa vie. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix, à être parfaitement heureux, pas quand Peter était encore dehors, encore en vie…

Bientôt un an que Sirius avait disparut, il n'était pas mort juste perdu dans l'au delà, loin d'eux, loin de Harry, loin de lui. Il avait pensé pouvoir mourir de douleur, il ne supportait pas de l'avoir perdu à nouveau mais elle avait été là pour lui, ils l'avaient pleuré ensemble. Par la suite la colère l'avait aveuglé pour laisser place à un immense regret …Il caressa doucement le vieux parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains, leur serments, leur promesse gravé à jamais sur du papier n'avait été qu'une utopie. Un loup hurla au loin comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'appartenait pas au monde des humains, son esprit dériva à nouveau vers ses souvenirs heureux où insouciant ils couraient à la belle étoile, ensemble, uni.

Tonks frissonna et commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, bientôt elle se réveillerait pour venir le rejoindre et il oublierait tout à nouveau. Il oublierait que James devrait être chez lui aimant sa femme, fier de la réussite de son fils, il oublierait que Sirius n'était plus là pour le taquiner sans vergogne sur sa relation avec sa cousine, il oublierait que Peter n'était plus son ami mais bien le rat qu'il avait toujours été.

Il referma la fenêtre qui donnait sur le vieux saule cogneur, relique de sa propre jeunesse. Il ne sentait pas le vent frais de la nuit, ni les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne se laissait pas souvent aller à sa mélancolie, trop occupé avec l'ordre, avec Dora mais ce soir la tristesse lui enserrait le cœur. Il se dirigea vers un vieux coffre empli de livres, de photos et d'objets insolites , sa vie à Poudlard tenait dans une simple malle. Il avait passé sa vie à regarder en arrière, il avait regretté sa vie humaine avant sa morsure, il avait regretté ses amis d'enfance, il était temps d'avancer.

Il déposa au dessus d'une ancienne tenue de quidditch le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait. Le papier semblait centenaire pourtant il n'avait pas plus d'un vingtaine d'années, il représentait un plan approximatif de Poudlard, les passages secrets marqués à l'encre rouge, leur noms tracés par son écriture élégante signait leur œuvre: La première carte des maraudeurs. Il l'avait sauvé des flammes dans lesquelles Sirius l'avait jeté après avoir découvert un sort de dissimulation qui avait mené à la carte bien plus aboutie que détenait Harry. Seul lui, le calme, le triste Lunard avait voulu conservé ce brouillon inutile avide de retenir le moindre instant de joie. Il avait gardé tant d'autres choses, leur plans farfelus, certaines photos peu glorieuses, des mots qu'ils s'échangeaient en classe…Il recueillait leurs plus beaux souvenirs comme si il avait su que personne d'autres ne serait là pour se les rappeler.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur ce fouillis organisé , il ferma la malle. Sur le couvercle était gravé son nom en lettre d'or, ce coffre avait reposé pendant sept ans au pied de son lit, James et Sirius s'y asseyait souvent le soir pour jouer au carte, ils y avaient enfermé Peter un jour. Il le donnerait à Harry qui adorerait avoir ce petit bout de leur vie. Il pourrait ainsi pendant un instant comprendre ce qu'ils avaient été, il pourrait chérir encore plus ce que lui même avait la chance de connaître avec Ron et Hermione, il apprendrait à aimer le moindre rire comme si il pouvait être le dernier.

Lupin se redressa la sentant s'approcher avant même qu'elle ne le touche, il n'était plus seul. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à sa douceur, à sa présence si réconfortante, elle le complétait parfaitement farfelue lorsqu'il était trop sérieux, amoureuse lorsqu'il était morose. Il n'avait jamais aimé ainsi, il était nerveux comme un adolescent et passionné comme l'homme mur qu'il était. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle.

« Rémus… » Elle était derrière lui, douce et tentante. Il se retourna toujours émerveillé de la jeunesse de son visage, il se sentait si vieux à côté d'elle. Sans un mot elle essuya ses joues humides d'une main tandis que l'autre retenait le drap qui recouvrait son corps.

« Tu vas attraper froid. Reviens au lit. » Il devait dire adieu à ces amis, il caressa une dernière fois le bois usé et râpé du vieux coffre avant de refermer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se blottit contre lui.

« Je t'es réveillé? »

« Non, tu sais très bien que tu es aussi silencieux qu'un chat la nuit, le lit m'a semblait vide, c'est tout. »

Le vide, son âme avait été vide pendant des années mais elle était là maintenant, toujours patiente, compréhensive…

« Il me manque aussi, Rémus. » Il aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais été seule au monde, misérable. Elle n'avait pas été trahit, elle n'était pas maudite .Il se ressaisit et refoula cette vague de souffrance loin de son cœur. Il se perdit dans ses yeux violets si mystérieux, si insondable et emplis de tristesse. Jamais il ne voulait voir cette expression de désespoir sur son doux visage, il ferait tout pour la protéger, l'aimer…

« épouse-moi. »

………………………………………...........................................................................

La pleine lune était encore loin pourtant il avait cet magnificence animale que lui procurait la bête en lui, il était troublant de voir cet homme mystérieux vulnérable face à elle. Il voulait l'épouser lié sa vie à la sienne pour toujours, se réveiller à ses côtés chaque matin, élevé leur enfants…

Elle plongea dans ses yeux d'un gris sombre, parfait reflet de son âme troublée, confuse, ils brillaient encore de larmes qui refusaient de couler. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient installé dans cette chambre, sa vieille malle était celée. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à ce triste constat, il possédait peu de chose mais veillait jalousement sur ses derniers souvenirs heureux d'une époque révolue.

La vision d'un jeune homme souriant et fringuant envahit son esprit, il avait toujours était auréolé de la gloire qu'une petite fille donne à son prince charmant. Il la fascinait depuis ce jour d'été où Sirius avait claqué la porte de la maison de ses parents en compagnie de ses si grand et si beaux amis, elle se rappelait le moindre de ses mouvements, impressionnés par sa gentillesse et par sa chaleur mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était ce sourire satisfait qu'il arborait, le sourire que donnait l'espoir, l'insouciance, le bonheur…Jamais elle ne l'avait revu sourire ainsi.

Il lui disait souvent qu'il l'aimait mais elle n'avait voulu trop y croire. Ses doutes ne venait pas de son manque d'argent, de leur différence d'âge ou même de son état de loup garou qui avait fait de lui un homme calme et sensible écoutant pourtant ses instincts. Elle était aussi amoureuse du loup en lui qui lui donnait une puissance irrésistible ce dont elle avait peur s'était de son cœur en lambeau, il avait été brisé tant de fois qu'elle craignait ne jamais pouvoir recoller tout les morceaux. Il se protégeait de la moindre déception, du moindre sentiment.

Leur premiers baisers avaient été une erreur, une façon de lui faire oublier sa peine et la sienne par la même occasion, mais elle n'avait pas su se passer de son contact par la suite. Le réconfort était devenu passion, le désespoir s'était mué en amour. Un hiboux hulula au loin, elle revint sur terre consciente d'avoir passé de longues secondes perdues dans son regard. Il attendait sa réponse, anxieux de se voir encore seul, triste, rejeté. Elle sourit doucement, essuya à nouveau ses joues humides, caressant au passage ses lèvres qui venaient de modifier son existence.

« D'accord. » Elle avait chuchoté ces mots contre sa bouche impatiente de retrouver le goût de son fiancé mais il l'arrêta.

« Dora, tu es sure ? » Ses yeux s'éclaircirent passant d'un gris brouillon à une teinte plus lumineuse, il était apparemment surprit de sa réponse et il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à espérer. « Tu veux vraiment rester avec moi toute ta vie, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Tu te sens prête à subir mes transformations mois après mois, nuit après nuit, à supporter les insultes, les injustice à cause de moi. Je n'ai rien qui m'appartient vraiment et je suis si vieux… »

« Rémus, tu me suffit, juste toi et tu as quelque chose qui t'appartient… » Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou laissant tomber le drap le long de son corps.

« Quoi ? » Il appréciait le contact nu de sa peau contre la sienne, il ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle venait d'accepter sa demande en mariage.

« Moi… juste moi… »Elle se mit sur la pointe des pied pour lui offrir ses lèvres mais il la repoussa doucement, elle le vit presque courir vers son pantalon qui traînait sur leur couvre lit. Il fouilla pendant plusieurs secondes ses poches avant d'en sortir un petit objet brillant.

« C'est pas grand chose mais je veux que tu l'ais, c'était à ma grand-mère. » Il glissa le long de son index un fin anneau doré serti d'une jolie topaze entouré de diamants. Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« Rémus, elle est parfaite. » Elle regardait à peine le bijou, peu lui importait la bague seul l'homme face à elle comptait réellement.

« Tu es sure, hein…Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis. » Il frottait son nez contre son cou, dévorant déjà la peau tendre sous son oreille.

« Non, aucun risque… » Il releva la tête, la regarda longuement et lui sourit. Il était de retour le jeune homme insouciant, le sourire heureux.

« Je t'aime. » Elle ne lui répondit pas préférant montrer à quel point elle était folle de lui.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Elle n'avait jamais aimé la nuit, trop de souvenir douloureux se cachait dans les ténèbres. La pièce était calme mais les ombres menaçantes des arbres cachaient la lumière bienfaisante de la lune. Elle se blottit dans la chaleur du corps à ses côtés, combattant de vieux démons. Elle entendait souvent sa voix douce et suave, la consolant, l'aimant, la possédant au point de blesser plusieurs de ses amis. Elle voyait encore l'énorme basilic ensanglanté au pied d'Harry qui venait de la sauver mais dans ses cauchemar les tâches pourpres sur le sol n'étaient plus celle de l'immonde serpent mais celle d'Harry, de ses frères…

Elle remonta sur eux le drap, la peau d'Harry était brûlante mais elle n'y prit pas garde, heureuse de sa présence. Elle ne parvenait pas à effacer l'image de leur trois corps sans vie, elle craignait l'instant où ils disparaîtraient pour un nouveau combat sans en revenir. Ginny ne le laisserait pas partir, elle le garderait avec elle comme maintenant apaisé par le plaisir.

« Non…Où suis-je ?… » Elle se tourna vers lui habitué à ses cauchemar, généralement elle le laissait se débattre sachant qu'il serait honteux d'avoir été vu si vulnérable. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le corps de son petit ami convulsé de peur mais sa voix emplissait la pièce.

« Sirius…Non !… » Cela lui faisait mal chaque fois qu'il criait le nom de son défunt parrain, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait refermer cette cassure dans son âme. Elle agrippa sa main et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, cherchant à lui communiquer, sa force, son amour. Il se calma légèrement, sa respiration toujours saccadé, elle ne remarqua pas la larme qui glissait le long de sa joue.

«Pas Gin…Tout mais pas Gin…je vous en prie… » Elle se redressa précipitamment, surprise de l'entendre si désespéré, si suppliant. Elle essuya son visage souillé par ses larmes. Il éloigna violemment sa main de sa peau et se mit à crier.

« Mais où suis-je ? » Il semblait furieux et frustré.

« Avec moi Harry. A Poudlard, tout va bien…Tout va bien… » Elle dégagea son front des mèches humide qui le recouvrait, effleurant sa cicatrice qui semblait brûler.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle lui sourit et contempla un long moment son regard d'émeraude. Il était bouleversé, quoi que son rêve dissimulait, cela l'avait profondément ébranlé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu montrer aussi ouvertement son âme, elle pouvait presque sentir sa colère, sa tristesse et sa résignation comme si il venait de réaliser que rien ne pouvait ramener un mort, pas même la vengeance.

« Je suis désolé. » Sa voix était rauque, cassé, provoquant de délicieux frissons sur sa peau.

« Ne le soit pas…tu veux en parler… » Il se releva se mettant en position assise contre le montant du lit en l'attirant entre ses bras. Il restèrent ainsi de longue minutes, Ginny se laissant bercé par les battements de son cœur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Gin. » Il caressait ses longs cheveux, ses yeux perdus dans le vague comme il essayait de revivre son cauchemar. Ginny ne voulut pas poser de question de peur u'il se referme sur lui même et qu'il enfouissent tout ses sentiments au plus profond de son esprit.

« ça commence comme un rêve normal… Enfin aussi normal que puisse être mes rêves, je vois le combat au département des mystères, je vois Sirius…mourir. » Il s'arrêta un instant, réalisant que pour la première fois il avait réussit à l'admettre à haute voix, il sentit son parrain s'effacer encore plus du monde des vivants.

« Et je la vois, elle, triomphante devant le voile et je suis transporté dans un endroit, toujours le même devant une porte… Et je la revois et elle tue tout le monde Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore… toi…et encore cette porte, toujours cette porte… »

Elle ne voyait pas quoi lui répondre, il semblait torturé et angoissé par ses visions mais le fait qu'il lui en parle la soulageait. Il ne se renfermait plus sur lui même, oubliant qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Une autre année finirait bientôt, elle passerait ses buses, impatiente de retrouver sa maison cet été et de partager les longs après-midi au soleil avec Harry. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux mesures de sécurité qui allait les protéger, ni aux combats qui risquaient d'arriver, elle se blottit contre lui.

Ses mains qui jusque là caressait son dos descendit vers ses fesses. Elle sourit contre sa peau, sentant son souffle s'accélérer non pas de peur mais de désir. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était nue contre lui préoccupé par ses cauchemar mais maintenant qu'il parcourait son corps, elle sentait sa peau brûler au moindre effleurement. Elle releva la tête et rencontra sa bouche avide, toute les images horrible qui envahissait son esprit s'estompèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à la félicité. Elle le chevaucha, son sexe frottant contre son membre dressé, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noir et amena sa bouche à sa poitrine. Il titilla un de ses tétons de sa langue et saisit ses fesses pour empaler Ginny sur son sexe. Il laissa échapper un grognement indistinct alors qu'elle l'enfouissait encore plus en elle.

« tu es si belle… » Il caressa sa joue avant de tracer une sillon entre ses seins pour rejoindre les boucles cuivrés qui recouvraient son sexe. Elle accéléra son mouvement, perdant totalement la tête. Elle criait incapable de retenir les sensations exquises qui montaient en elle, le frottement devenait presque insupportable. Harry la retourna sur le lit et s'enfonça encore plus en elle, embrassant ses joues, son cou, ses épaules…Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, sentant un chaud liquide l'emplir et l'emmenant au ciel. Ils restèrent longtemps allongé tout les deux, cherchant à reprendre leur respiration. Elle caressait doucement son dos, elle refusait qu'il se relève, qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle.

« je t'aime. » Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les mots doux envahir son esprit. Elle ne pouvait être mieux qu'en cet instant, avec Harry pesant au dessus d'elle, encore en elle. Elle s'endormit.

………………………………………...........................................................................

Son corps était encore courbaturé de ses activités nocturnes, elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour s'échapper dans un monde paisible d'oublie mais cela lui était impossible. Elle se sentait seule dans son grand lit désespérément vide mais elle était encore entouré de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Elle était entouré de parchemins emplis de gribouillis, elle tenait une petite feuille écrite à l'encre noire.

Des heures de traductions, de travail dans cette bibliothèque à l'aide d'une petite fille d'onze ans n'avait donné comme résultat que ces quelques mots:

_Celui qui des enfers veut ramener l'être aimé_

_Devra de son plein gré commettre le pire des péchés_

_En vengeant la mort de l'être à délivrer._

_Muni de la baguette de ce vil meurtrier,_

_baignée par le sang qu'il lui faudra verser_

_En s'affligeant les stigmates d'un grand mage du passé,_

_il réveillera les démons et les créatures des ténèbres_

_qui par leur force, de la mort aboliront le règne._

_Dans la douleur et les cris_

_Dans le chaos et la nuit _

_Il libérera la magie qui brisera les fers_

_de l'homme prisonnier des enfers_

_Alors il faudra pour ce mage chevronné_

_qui a présent voit la puissance de ce sort noir se déchaîner_

_offrir tout son pouvoir en sacrifice au risque que toute vie en lui périsse,_

_Afin que le chaos qu'il a engendré enfin finissent._

La porte des enfers ainsi que l'avait nommé Leslie n'était qu'un passage entre la vie et la mort, derrière ce voile des milliers d'âmes damnés reposaient. Comment et pourquoi un tel passage avait été créé? Cela restait un mystère. Hermione maintenant assez douée pour l'hébreux avaient essayé de déchiffrer les autres pages mais ils n'étaient que description de tortures magiques ou de sorts mortels. La seule lueur d'espoir étaient ce petit texte juste derrières la gravure, un poème de quelques phrases qui laissaient penser qu'un retour était possible, que la magie noire pouvait réussir à ramener un mort, qu'un livre pouvait les ressusciter.

Deux jours maintenant qu'elle se récitait ces phrases, les unes après les autres cherchant leur sens, elle avait parlé de ces progrès à Ron qui persistait à tout vouloir cacher à Harry. Cette malédiction était trop sombre et mauvaises, elle engendrait des souffrances, il la suppliait d'arrêter, d'abandonner mais le sort gravé sur le vieux papier à la dernière ligne de cette page l'incitait à continuer. Tout était trop précis, trop réel pour être faux et le danger ne lui avait jamais fais peur. Un sort si simple, un litanie religieuse:

_« sublata causa, tollitur effectus. »_

_« La cause supprimée, l'effet disparaît » _ces mots latin l'intriguait, il dénotait avec le reste du livre après tout s'était une locution latine répandue et elle correspondait parfaitement au reste du texte.

Il suffisait de se placer devant cette porte et de réciter ces quelques mots. Si simple, si rapide. Pourquoi personne n'avait t-il jamais utilisé ce sort? Pourquoi ce livre était-il dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard à l'attendre?

Elle avait passer déjà de longues minutes à contempler ses quatre strophes, à en chercher le sens. La première était très clair, ils devaient venger la mort de Sirius, ce qui signifiait tuer Bellatrix, commettre un meurtre. Les trois premières phrases mettaient déjà un frein à ce sort, il fallait tuer.

La suite était plus obscure, bizarrement le sort ne semblait pas devoir s'effectuer avec la baguette du sorcier mais par celle du meurtrier, s'en suivrait un chaos et un sacrifice. Le sacrifice était aussi assez confus, était-il question de donner sa magie, sa vie, les deux… Et si le sort échouait le chaos si souvent cité envahirait-il la terre? Un choix devait être fait, deux vies pour une seule. La première vie facile à enlever, source de haine, de vengeance pour certifier de l'âme noire de celui qui exécute le sort, la seconde, acte d'amour, de sacrifice qui si il est assez puissant résulterait d'une renaissance.

Hermione savait que seul Harry pouvait exécuter ce sort, elle savait également qu'il n'hésiterait pas un instant à tuer. Il pensait qu'il cachait parfaitement ce désir de vengeance mais il se lisait chaque jour dans ces yeux mêlé avec de la peur et de la colère. Sirius était un homme formidable qui n'avait jamais eu de chance dans sa vie mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de contrecarrer le destin, de changer l'ordre des choses. Il aurait pu revenir transformer, la magie noire n'était pas un jouet. Cela lui faisait presque mal d'hésiter si près du but, elle savait que la solution était là entre ses mains, elle savait également que si il fallait ressusciter Ron ou Harry elle ne se poserait même pas de question. Mais cela faisait si longtemps que Sirius était parti, la guerre troublait leur vie et Harry commencer à accepter la perte de son parrain.

Parvati se retourna dans son lit, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses couvertures.

Hermione ne dirait rien. Elle suivrait son instinct, les conseils de Ron et du professeur Dumbledore. On ne ressuscitait pas les morts, Sirius devait reposer en paix.

Je sent que certain vont nous haïr pour la fin de ce chapitre mais je leur dirai simplement que les choses ne sont toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Vous connaissez enfin ce que contient le petit livre noir et nous attendons avec impatience vos impression et théorie a son sujet . La semaine prochaine sera celle de retour de rogue et aussi de l'arriver de certaine réponse pour harry. Bonne semaine a tous et a vendredi prochain.

Gros bisou

Billy et Menssa.


	36. L'initiation de Rogue

Réponses aux reviews :

Holly safer : bun non on avez pas oublier mais le site ne voulait rien entendre ; pas moyen de publier. Tout le monde a aimer le passage avec Remus je trouve que c'est un personnage sur le quel il est très agréable d'écrire . pour cogitation je t'avouerai que je ne suis pas non plus convaincu que ça existe mais bon c'est pas très grave une petite erreur de temps en temps même pour un auteur de ton rang. Bisou et a très bientôt.

JS/RH.Spirit : haha j'en était sur je t'ai démasqué merci pour tes compliment bisou et a bientôt

Axoo : c'est inadmissible une telle absence !!!!!!! la honte sur toi !!!!!!! on espère bien que tu t'en veux et que tu est ronger par le remord !!!!!!!!!(auteur énerver mais qui plaisante) mais tu nous couvre de jolie compliment alors dans notre grande mansuétude nous avons décider d'être magnanime. Pour Harry et ginny nous sommes vraiment désoler mais on a vraiment du mal a écrire sur eux même si on adore se couple. Pour les faute je te prouve un peu dure parce que par rapport a certain il n'y en pas des masses mais j'avoue que dans les chapitre que j'écrit il y a tellement de faute que certaine passe a travers de la relecture de menssa. Pour ce qui est d'être traiter de perverse je crois bien que c'est trop tard alors plut la peine de te cacher. Gros bisou et a bientôt j'espère.

Iliv inParis : je te comprend gt aussi énerver de ne pas pouvoir publier le chapitre que toi de ne pas pouvoir le lire. Tu n'as pas vraiment de mérite a avoir ressenti une transition vu que je t'ai dit que le dénouement été proche. Pour lupin ça nous a faite plaisir a nous aussi de lui redonner le sourire. Je te remercie surtout pour le compliment sur les scène d'action qui m'est particulièrement adresser (pas la peine de me flatter je ne te dirait rien sur la fin) ne lâche pas le morceau et continu d'harceler maelle il nous les faut ces chapitres. Gros bisou et a la prochaine.

Virg05 : désoler mais la torture c'est vraiment pas notre truc pour la magie noire je partage ton avis mais depuis quand le trio prend en compte le danger dans leur décision il faudra attendre la fin pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Grosse biz et a bientôt

Benelie : je partage ton avis ça vas faire beaucoup de bien a Harry de se confier un peu a ginny après tout elle est aussi la pour ça. Pour Sirius (qui est aussi mon préférer) je dirai que vu comme tu as compris le texte sa vaut vraiment pas le coup . en tout cas merci pour tout ces compliment sèche tes larmes et profite bien de se nouveau chapitre . bisou et a la prochaine.

Ayla257 : c'est très gentil de ta part en effet je confirme que tu est une adorable lectrice. Le RALEUR c 'était extra j'était vraiment en forme ce jour la. Placard est je crois notre meilleur chapitre en tout cas dans se registre la et Menssa y a vraiment mis le meilleur d'elle. Pour tonks/ lupin on a juste trouve qu'il irai bien ensemble et que ce pauvre lupin mériter bien un peut de bonheur lui aussi. Merci pour tes reviews peut de gent qui ont pris la fic en cour de route rattrape ainsi leur retard en encouragement . bisou a toi et a la semaine prochaine.

Selphie451 : lol c'est très bien de ne pas faire de théorie parce que la je crois que personne ne peut trouver (enfin en détaille personne) même nous on c'est pas trop comment on en est arriver la. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour nos héros ni pour changement on n'oublie pas on a juste pas le temps mais la suite devrai arriver. Bisou et a très bientôt.

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

L'initiation de Rogue 

« Ron pose moi par terre! »

« Non ma belle, pas avant que tu me promettes de venir manger avec nous. » Il transportait Hermione tel un sac à patate à travers les couloirs ignorant les regards curieux des autres élèves et le sourire narquois de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur.

« Je voulais juste réviser ma métamorphose après tout les examens sont dans moins d'une semaine. »

« ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de déjeuner. » Ils arrivaient à la porte de la grande salle. Ginny lâcha la main d'Harry et agrippa le bras de son frère.

« Allez pose là. Après tout tu ne veux pas que toute l'école puisse voir sa petite culotte. » Hermione se mit à gigoter encore plus jusqu'à ce que Ron daigne la reposer sur le sol. Indigné elle lissa les plis de sa jupe avant de se diriger la tête haute vers la table des griffondore.

« Oh Mione…ne boude pas s'il te plait… » Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le banc, Ginny et Harry se plaçant face à eux.

« ça fais longtemps qu'on a pas vu Tonks et Lupin. Il ne sont plus à Poudlard, ils n'apparaissent pas sur la carte des maraudeurs. » La grande salle était étonnamment calme, chaque élève semblait perdu dans un bouquin en particulier les cinquièmes et septièmes années.

« Ils ont certainement été mutés ailleurs tu connais Fol œil si il les a surprit dans une position compromettante, il a du les séparer. » Hermione mangeait doucement son poulet en écoutant la conversation, elle essayait de luter contre le rire qui montait en elle, Ron chatouillait le creux de son genou. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était extrêmement sensible à cet endroit puisqu'il pouvait passer des heures à explorer son corps.

Elle essayait de profiter des derniers jours d'école ignorant ce que l'été lui réservait, un sentiment d'échec l'emplissait chaque fois qu'elle repensait au petit livre inutilisé qui se cachait dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé après tout la guerre n'était pas finit, Voldemort était introuvable, Harry ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de son parrain. Elle glissa la paume de sa main entre les doigts de Ron, seule leur relation avait changé, il était sa source de bonheur, d'espoir. Elle releva la tête de son assiette et vit le regard d'adulation qu'Harry adressait à Ginny… en réalité cette année finissait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

« quand on parle du loup, regardez qui arrive. » Leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle avec à ses côtés une Nymphadora rayonnante. Lupin était légèrement bronzé et portait des lunettes de soleil, un jean moldu assez serré et un vieux t-shirt, plusieurs jeune filles se tournèrent sur son passage attiré par cet homme séduisant, ainsi habillé il pouvait passer pour un jeune homme, seule ses tempes grisonnante le trahissait. Tonks quand à elle avec la peau presque noir, elle avait laissé apparaître sa réelle apparence, ses boucles brunes marbré de blond après une longue exposition au soleil. Elle non plus ne passait pas inaperçue ses longues jambes dévoilés par une petite robe d'été blanche. Il était évident qu'il revenait de vacance et pas seulement à cause de leur allure, ils semblaient tout deux reposés.

Harry reposa sa fourchette stupéfait pas leur entrée.

« Bonjour les jeunes! » Même la voix de Lupin était plus détendu, plus joyeuse.

« Tu peux fermer ta bouche Harry, ce n'est que nous. » Tonks contrairement à son habitude ne s'installa pas à la table réservé aux aurors près de celle des professeurs, elle poussa Ron vers sa petite amie et s'installa à côté de lui. Rémus se tenait derrière elle, les mains caressant doucement ses épaules.

« Vous avez bonne mine, professeur. »

« Rémus… Ginny, appelle moi Rémus. » Harry dévisagea Lupin, il avait cherché à lui parler il y a sept jours maintenant après avoir découvert au pied de son lit une vieille malle remplie de souvenir mais le professeur Dumbledore s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il s'était absenté pour quelques temps.

« Vous êtes partis en vacances? » Seul Ron pouvait poser une telle question comme si deux membres de l'ordre alors que la guerre était à leur porte pouvaient se permettre de partir se détendre pour quelques jours.

« En quelque sorte, oui. »

« Allez Tonks ne nous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Qu'est ce qui se passe? » Dora sourit à la tablée, se tourna légèrement vers Lupin qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de l'inciter à continuer.

« En fait, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler Tonks. » Les quatre jeunes gens froncèrent les sourcils. Nymphadora tendit sa main au dessus de la table, Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement les cris de surprise que poussèrent Ginny et Hermione. Il ne voyait que des doigts fins aux ongles court mais parfaitement manucurés, il ne remarqua pas le fin anneau qui brillait à son index.

« Mais c'est merveilleux! Depuis quand…Pourquoi…. » Ginny admirait le bijou souriant doucement à Lupin, Hermione chuchotait les explication à l'oreille de Ron qui n'avait rien comprit, Harry pouvait voir ses yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure. Il se leva précipitamment repoussant le banc et tendit la main à son ancien professeur.

« Félicitation Rémus. » Sous une impulsion le loup garou serra dans ses bras le jeune homme, accueillant avec joie cette preuve d'affection Ron se mit à rire face à la force de cette étreinte.

« C'était donc votre lune de miel… » La nouvelle Mme Lupin rougit légèrement à la question innocente d'Hermione.

« A vrai dire je n'aime pas vraiment ce terme de LUNE de miel. » fit remarque l'ancien professeur avant que son épouse ne réponde vraiment a la question

« Oui, Le professeur Dumbledore nous avez donner deux semaines de congés mais la pleine lune est pour ce soir alors on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux revenir. »

Harry regardait le petit groupe parlait avec enthousiasme, Tonks décrivait les paysages des caraïbes aux deux filles tandis que Ron questionnait Lupin sur sa nouvelle vie d'homme marié. Il n'arrivait pas à être parfaitement heureux, une personne manquait dans ce tableau, Sirius devrait être là à taquiner sans vergogne Rémus sur sa nuit de noces. Il se décida à se lever à son tour et à féliciter lui aussi les nouveaux mariés. La salle entière scrutait le petit groupe mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en souciait, trop occupé à apprécier un instant de parfaite satisfaction. Ils se remirent à manger, les adultes mêlés aux adolescents, Charlie les rejoint bientôt suivit par le professeur McGonagall qui tenait à présenter tout ses vœux de bonheur.

La grande salle se vida peu à peu, Tonks et Lupin disparurent après plus d'une heures de discussion certainement pour célébrer leur retour. Hermione avait totalement oublié ses révisions, elle était plongés dans une conversation passionnante avec Charlie au sujet de l'habitat naturel des dragons, Harry s'amusait à compter les taches de rousseurs qui constellait la nuque de Ginny alors qu'elle parlait avec Ron de l'organisation de leur future vacance.

« Maman va nous rendre la vie impossible à la maison. Je prévois un été plein de corvées ménagères. »

« C'est dans le meilleur des cas, elle a parlé de nous envoyé chez nos cousin pour plus de sécurité et tu te souviens à quel point Edwin et Ursula sont insupportable. Elle devait répondre à ma dernière lettre mais Coq n'était pas là ce matin. »

Comme si le petit hiboux avait deviné que l'on parlait de lui, il apparut à la fenêtre entrouverte pour laisser passer l'air chaud. Il se perdit quelques instants dans le bleu intense du toit de la grande salle avant de s'effondrer au milieu de la table sous le poids de la lourde lettre qu'il transportait. Ron détacha précautionneusement le parchemin tandis que coq alla se réfugier dans la main d'Hermione qu'il considérait comme sa seconde maîtresse.

_Ron,_

_Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu répondre à ta lettre plus tôt mais ton père et moi avons été particulièrement occupé ses derniers temps. Le ministère prépare les prochaines élections mais il se rends compte que bon nombre des membres du conseils sont corrompu. Je ne crois pas pouvoir t'en dire plus alors je te pris d'arrêter de me harceler de questions ce qui vaut également pour Hermione qui m'a envoyé une lettre infiniment longue._

Ron regarda avec affection sa petite amie puis reprit sa lecture.

_Et la réponse à ta question est toujours non. Et ne va pas harceler le professeur Dumbledore qui est parfaitement de mon avis, tu es bien trop jeune pour de telle responsabilité. Je dois aussi t'annoncer que tu passeras bien ton été à la maison, tes cousins partant visiter la Finlande pendant un mois. Tu peux bien sur d'or et déjà inviter Harry et Hermione pour les vacances, ils sont les bienvenus. _

_Tu as certainement remarqué la lourdes enveloppe qui accompagne ma lettre, elle est destiné à Ginny ainsi qu'à Hermione. Je voudrais leur avis sur certaines choses à propos…_

Ron décacheta l'enveloppe marron, plusieurs magasines tombèrent sur la table. Les mannequins habituellement en bikini portait de jolies robes blanches, ou des assortiments de fleurs.

« Maman t'envois des revues sur le mariage ? Elle veux que tu fasse d'Hermione une femme respectable ou quoi ?. » Il rougit légèrement à la remarque de sa sœur mais ne répondit pas.

…_du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Bien sur se serra un vrai mariage magique mais je me suis dit que quelques décorations moldues pourraient embellir le jardin. Fleur a été assez gentille d'accepter de faire ça à la maison, après tout presque toute leur connaissance vivent en Angleterre bien sur ses parents… _

La lettre continuait ainsi sur encore de nombreuses lignes, il était question de feu d'artifice, de témoins…Ron resta un instant muet relisant encore et encore le mot mariage, apparemment la date avait déjà était choisit, le 28 juillet son frère aîné serait marié. Il releva la tête pour découvrir que chaque personne présente à la table le dévisageait, il sentit la petite main d'Hermione recouvrir la sienne.

« Mauvaise nouvelle? » Sa voix était douce presque consolante, il serra ses doigts pour la rassurer, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Pas vraiment. La bonne nouvelle c'est que Bill se marie cet été » la nouvelle fut accueilli avec son lot de cri de joie et de surprise jusqu'à se que Hermione reprenne la parole.

« Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« La mauvaise nouvel pour les quatre vingt quinze pour cent de garçon qui sont dingue d'elle c'est qu'il se marie avec Fleur Delacour » il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais reçu de la par d'Hermione un sérieux coup sur le bras en signe de réprimande.

« Aie !!!! c'est pas la peine de me frapper je me comptait dans les cinq autre pour cent . »

« bun t'as intérêt » Ils faisaient plaisir à voir quand il se chamailler, un instant Harry pensa même qu'ils était eux aussi déjà mariés

………………………………………................................................................................................

Harry ne voulait pas vraiment être ici, son esprit encore tourné vers leur petite fête improvisé dans la salle commune pourtant une part de lui redoutait tant de bonne nouvelle craignant d'oublier qu'ils étaient tous en danger de mort. Il ne regardait plus vraiment les couloirs sombres menant aux cachots, les hauts murs aux pierres humides n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, il connaissait chaque fêlures, chaque moisissures. Il n'était pas effrayé par l'obscurité oppressante des sous sol du château, il l'était plus par l'homme qui l'attendait derrière la dernière porte. Peu de torches étaient allumés laissant plané une sensation de mort dans les corridors menant au cour de potion, des chaînes traînaient sur le sol, il n'aurait même pas était étonné de découvrir un squelette au prochain détour. Il se demandait comment un homme pouvait se complaire dans un tel décor.

Ses leçons d'occlumenties devenaient inutiles, il parvenait parfaitement à fermer son esprit ainsi qu'à l'ouvrir, les cauchemar qui le hantaient n'avaient rien de diabolique, ils semblaient plus prophétique. Il frappa légèrement à la porte et sans attendre de réponse s'engouffra dans la pièce. Des centaines de fioles multicolores reposaient sur les étagères, un chaudron fumait près de l'immense bureau qui surplombait la classe.

Le professeur Rogue ne l'avait pas entendu entré, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, abandonnant la longue plume de corbeau dont il se servait pour corriger leur devoir. Ses cheveux habituellement plaqué contre son crane rebiquait de tout les côtés, sa longue robe noir si austère était négligemment ouverte et Harry s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il portait une tenue typiquement moldue. Le maître des potions aurait pu passer pour quelqu'un de sympathique ainsi détendu, il était presque amical mais il releva la tête et jeta un regard noir au survivant.

« On ne vous pas apprit à frapper, Potter! à moins que votre magnificence vous dispense de politesse? » Harry ne chercha pas à répondre, encore troublé par la vision peu habituelle de son professeur détendu. Rogue se leva, referma sa robe puis vient s'appuyer contre le rebord de son bureau.

« Prêt pour votre leçon? » La question n'était que rhétorique, il avait déjà tenté d'envahir son esprit sans succès. Harry pouvait presque sentir une aura qui l'entourait qui essayait de plonger dans ses plus noirs pensées. Il resta stoïque, vidant son esprit de toute réflexion, l'heure allait encore être longue et fastidieuse.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes habitué à ma présence, il vous faudrait vous entraîner avec d'autres personnes. Je doute que Voldemort soit si tendre. » Cela aussi était devenue une habitude, les attaques verbales. Il voulait le déstabiliser, ébranler les murs qu'il construisait à chaque attaque. Harry ne faisait même plus attention à ses paroles, il s'emplissait de penser heureuse souvent il se surprenait à vouloir pénétrer le cerveau de son professeur. Il ne connaissait rien à la légimentie mais son esprit semblait si proche du sien, si ouvert et réceptif à la moindre émotion qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire l'esprit de Rogue.

« J'ai entendu dire que Bellatrix était une experte à cet art, elle peut lire la moindre de tes faiblesses et s'en servir contre vous. » Malgré lui, l'image de Sirius disparaissant derrière le voile apparut dans son esprit. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Rogue s'engouffre dans la brèche que provoquait ses souvenirs.

Harry tomba à genoux sous la force de l'agression, il avait l'impression que l'on creusait son cerveau à la petite cuillère à la recherche de souvenir enfouit en lui.

Le cri de sa mère envahi sa tête.

_Des images de combats contre des ennemis cagoulé…_

_Un géant qui s'écroulait écrasant au passage plusieurs mangemort…_

_La marque des ténèbres tachant le ciel étoilé alors qu'une odeur de brûlé emplissait la nuit…_

_Il se voyait courir entre les étagères de la salle des prophéties…._

Harry secouait sa tête, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_La voix de Dumbledore, si calme derrière son bureau lui annonçant qu'il était destiné à mourir…_

_Le voile maudit dont les rideaux bougeait encore, heureux d'avoir engouffré leur nouvelle victime…_

_Des images irréelles, le corps sans vie de Ginny, Ron ensanglanté, Hermione pétrifiée…._

_Oderint dum metuant… Qu'ils nous haïssent pourvu qu'ils nous craignent…_

Il ne sentit pas les mains froides de Rogue s'abattre sur ses épaules comme pour le réveiller.

_La porte, noire, lugubre porte… Le goût de sang dans sa bouche…L'éclair vert de la mort traversant sa baguette… La porte, toujours fermée…inaccessible…_

« Non! » Il repoussa violemment l'esprit de Rogue qui s'insinuait en lui, il ne voyait pas les bureaux encore sales du dernier cour autour de lui, il ne sentait pas l'odeur acre de la potion qui bouillait, il était ailleurs….

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Son corps frissonnait d'appréhension, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, il ne les reconnut pas, ces longs doigts blanc et tremblant ne lui appartenait pas, il ne contrôlait pas ses mouvements.

« Allez sev! Accélère! » Harry essaya de regarder autour de lui mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur le sol. Il admirait les tâches de boues qui maculaient ses chaussures, les gouttes d'eaux tombaient silencieusement autour de lui glissant sur ses joues comme les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir. Il était entouré de longues silhouettes noires qui discutaient doucement.

Une flaque d'eau dessina son reflet, ses yeux et sa cicatrice avaient disparu laissant place à des yeux d'un noir d'encre et un teint blafard. Il était dans l'esprit de Rogue, il ignorait comment il avait fait mais aucun doute n'était possible. Il revivait l'un des souvenirs de son professeur. Il sentait la mort autour de lui, la force qui emplissait son âme mais par dessus tout son cœur brûlait de haine. Harry essaya de casser le contact, de se séparer de ce corps immatériel mais une vision familière le reteint.

Il ne réalisait pas vraiment, ses sentiments trop imbriqué dans ceux de Rogue mais il était là, debout, devant cette porte maudite. Elle était bien entretenue, le blason étincelait à la lumière de la lune et les lumières du manoirs étaient allumés pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, les mêmes mots qu'il le hantaient décoraient le pourtour de la porte. Il s'entendit murmurer la phrase gravée dans la pierre…_Oderint dum metuant_ …

Le vieux bois grinça lorsque le battant de le porte s'entrouvrit. Personne ne l'attendait à l'intérieur, la maison semblait avoir deviné son arrivée.

« Cette petite sang de bourbe était délicieuse, je me suis bien plus amusé que je ne m'y attendait à cette initiation… » Harry voulait pénétrer dans le manoir, connaître enfin la signification de son rêve mais le corps de Rogue préféra se tourner vers le propriétaire de la voix nasillarde qui venait de s'exprimer.

Plusieurs rires s'élevèrent dans leur petit groupe, lui ne savait plus comment rire. Il ne distinguait aucun visage, tous dissimulés sous la toile de bure noir qui les recouvrait. Il s'attarda sur le paysage, aucune feuille ne paraît les arbres malgré la pluie douce et chaude de ce début de printemps. Il eut envie de tendre sa main et d'étrangler ce pauvre lourdaud mais Harry ne saurait dire si il s'agissait d'une de ses impulsions ou celle de son professeur.

« Que faites vous ici? Le maître n'aime pas attendre. » Un frisson parcouru son dos à la voix douce et féminine qui s'adressait au petit groupe. Elle était belle et mystérieuse, ses longs cheveux noirs balayant ses épaules, seul un rictus malfaisant déformait son visage harmonieux. Elle referma ses doigts aux longs ongles noirs sur son bras, Bellatrix le touchait presque avec affection.

« Bienvenus dans ma demeure, Severus. » Tout semblait prendre un sens, ses rêves le menait à elle, à sa demeure, la porte était l'entrée de sa maison. Il connaissait déjà cet endroit, il avait vu Voldemort y exécuter Grabbe senior le soir de l'attaque contre le ministère.

Il pénétra dans l'entrée, des bougies éclairaient le long couloir dont les murs étaient recouvert de portrait d'horrible sorcier. Harry aurait voulu tout observer mais ses yeux restaient fascinés par la femme qui trottinait face à lui. Elle était étonnamment gracieuse, son corps juvénile moulé dans un petite robe noir d'une teinte identique à ses cheveux corbeau. Il l'admirait, il le sentait dans chacune des cellules du jeune corps de son professeur, il l'admirait et la craignait. Ses sentiments étaient étrangers à Harry qui aurait voulu sortir sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon et lui lancer le sort mortel. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers lui, elle ne parla pas immédiatement attendant le reste du groupe. Ses lèvres rouge sang formèrent un sourire cruel avant de laisser échapper un doux murmure. La porte s'entrebâilla permettant à un long serpent de sortir de la pièce.

« Notre maître vous attends, il espère que vous ne le décevrait pas… »

« Laisse moi parle en mon propre nom! » La voix masculine était profonde et puissante, Harry ne l'avait entendu aussi assuré et heureuse une seule fois auparavant, le soir de sa résurrection. Ils pénétrèrent dans le riche salon, un fauteuil bleu roi trônait devant le feu, près de la bibliothèque Mr et Mme Lestrange attendait que leur maître s'exprime. Le sol était recouvert d'épais tapis, le fumet d'un repas somptueux envahissait la pièce. Personne n'osait vraiment bouger, Naguini glissa sous le fauteuil qui se tourna vers les nouveaux venus.

Rogue dirigea son regard vers la fine silhouette installé dans le fauteuil, Voldemort ne pouvait être qualifié de bel homme mais il possédait le charme sage d'un homme mûr. Jamais on aurait pu trouver une trace de la noirceur de son âme derrière son visage quelconque, pourtant une aura maléfique emplissait la pièce, alourdissait l'air… Bellatrix s'agenouilla à ses côtés caressant sa cuisse d'un geste possessif, il effleura d'un doigts léger les lèvres entrouverte de la jeune fille. Leur intimité était plus que visible et personne dans la pièce ne sembla être choqué par leur différence d'âge, Harry lui même qui était forcé d'admirer le spectacle comprenait la fascination qui pouvait attirer une jeune femme de dix-huit ans vers ce monstre.

«D'après les rumeurs chacun d'entre vous à parfaitement accomplit son objectif. Je n'attends plus que les preuves. » D'un geste bref, il indiqua au maître des lieux de sortir de la pièce mais maintenu sa prise sur leur fille. Il avait dans ses yeux une lueur de convoitise comme si ce qui allait suivre allait lui procurer le plus grand des plaisirs charnels, ses mains jouaient avec les longs cheveux de Bellatrix attendant que le premier homme avance.

Rogue tremblait encore mais il détourna néanmoins les yeux pour dévisager la silhouette qui laissait tomber sa capuche. Il avait l'air très jeune et sur de lui sans un mot il fouilla ses poches et présenta son poing fermé au seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que contenait la main trop occupé à retenir un mouvement de recul face au rictus concupiscent qui enlaidissait le visage de Voldemort. Le grand blond laissa tomber sur les genoux de son futur maître une touffe de cheveux, des bouts de chairs lacérées accrochaient encore les fines boucles. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était dans la tête de son professeur, il ressentait exactement la même chose que lui. Il lutait contre la nausée qui l'envahissait alors que la monstre face à lui respirait le doux parfum de lavande qui s'échappait encore de la chevelure.

Les larmes qui souillaient ses joues étaient sèches depuis longtemps, il voulait se montrer stoïque devant une telle horreur pour prouver qu'il méritait la place qu'il convoitait. Voldemort sourit satisfait et porta son regard sur Severus, Harry sentit sa main ou plutôt la main de Rogue se glisser dans sa poche, il referma les doigts sur une substance gluante mais bizarrement rigide. Il tendit le bras, au creux de sa paume reposait deux globes oculaires encore sanglant.

Harry commençait à comprendre où tout cela allait le mener, il voulait sortir de cette tête hanté par ses horreur mais il ne parvint pas à détourner son regard des pupilles dilatés sans vie qui semblait l'accuser du plus horrible des crimes. Contrairement à son compagnon, Rogue ne donna pas son butin à Voldemort qui pourtant semblait avide de pouvoir tâter cette répugnante mixture faites de sang, de pulpes et de larmes.

« Je voudrait juste poser une question. » Il fut surprit d'entendre sa voix si stable malgré ses tremblements. Voldemort haussa les sourcils l'air vaguement agacé avant de lui faire signe de continuer.

« Que vouliez vous à cette pauvre fille? Elle semblait inoffensive. » Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva entraînant à sa suite Bellatrix qu'il retenait à la nuque.

« Je te trouve d'une intolérable impudence Severus Rogue pourtant tu fais preuve d'un grand courage et d'une intelligence certaines. Cette jeune fille ne m'était rien, je ne saurais même pas me rappeler son nom, je l'ai entraperçue et j'ai su qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi. Si innocente, si douce….Elle pouvait incarner le bien mais elle n'était qu'une larve sans ambition, au sang impur pour tout arranger. Jamais je n'émettrais de jugement sur vos comportement, sur ce qui vous semble bon ou mauvais. Seul le pouvoir m'intéresse ne l'oublie jamais, l'amour m'indiffère, la haine m'amuse, seule la peur m'apporte encore un peu de plaisir… Après ce soir je ne te demanderai qu'une chose: la soumission. Je n'ai que faire de ses serments de loyauté, de fidélité, tout cela est pour les faibles et ses qualités sont loin d'être infaillible. Avec le temps, j'écouterai tes suggestions, tes avis mais jamais tu ne devras contredire un de mes ordres. As-tu comprit Severus? » Il regrettait déjà d'avoir poser cette question auquel il n'y avait aucune réponse. Son maître l'avait ordonné, il n'avait qu'à exécuter.

« Oui maître. » Harry fut surprit d'entendre du défi dans la voix de son professeur, une lueur de colère passa dans le regard de Voldemort comme si il se doutait déjà de la future trahison de son nouveau partisan mais le plaisir y prit bientôt la place alors qu'il fermait les doigts sur les yeux. Il prit un malin plaisir à écrabouiller les deux globes, Harry entendait les gargouillis dégoûtant, heureux que son professeur ait détourné le regard.

Tout se passa alors extrêmement vite, il réalisa à peine qu'on relevait la manche de sa longue robe pour dévoiler son bras. Un éclair jaune traversa la pièce, Harry sentit des arabesques se dessiner sur sa peau, un couteau semblait gravé la marque des ténèbres à l'intérieur de sa chair…

Harry ouvrit les yeux, son bras était douloureux tout son corps tremblait allongé sur la pierre froide de la salle de classe de Poudlard. Il était nez à nez avec le cadavre d'un cafard mais cette vision répugnante ne le priva pas du soulagement qu'il éprouvait. Un mal de tête lancinant l'empêchait de voir clairement, il se mit à genoux en vérifiant son bras, seul son tatouage était dessiné sur sa peau.

Rogue était inconscient à quelques pas de lui, des centaines de questions envahissaient son esprit. Qui Rogue avait-il tué, pourquoi avait-il accepté de devenir mangemort malgré sa peur évidente, où se trouvait la manoir des Lestrange mais surtout il voulait savoir si Bellatrix si réfugiait toujours.

Harry rampa jusqu'à son professeur et commença à le secouer, il ignorait les dangers de la Légimentie, il pouvait avoir abîmé le cerveau de Rogue, l'avoir blessé. Il fut soulagé de croiser le regard ténébreux de l'ancien mangemort.

« Aucune question! » Rogue se releva difficilement et tourna le dos au survivant essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

« Professeur….je ne sais pas comment… » Harry était sur de ne jamais pouvoir regarder avec mépris le maître des potions, il avait sentit sa peur, sa haine face à Voldemort mais aussi son courage. Il parvenait même à comprendre en quoi le pouvoir pouvait être enivrant, de la même façon qu'il comprenait la fascination qu'inspirait le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Pas un mot de ce que vous avez vu à quiconque Potter! C'est ma vie privée, mon passé…Pensez ce que vous voulez mais n'en parlait à personne. Je crois que nos leçon sont inutiles à présent. Déquerpissez! »

Harry hésita un instant face au dos tendu de son professeur mais obéit néanmoins agrippant au passage son sac. Il courait presque dans le sous-sol, ses pieds se calant sur la vitesse de ses pensées. Certains élèves le regardèrent étonnés par son expression hagarde. Il cherchait une explication à ses rêves, pourquoi son esprit continuait sans cesse de le ramener à la demeure de cette traîtresse. La voix profonde de Voldemort retentit dans sa tête alors qu'il s'arrêtait à l'abri derrière une armure.

_« Je pars, tu restes. »  
_

Elle était chez elle dans sa propre maison persuadé que personne n'aurait l'idée de la chercher dans un endroit si évident. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac et s'en recouvrit. Il devait se calmer, réfléchir posément à ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait trouver l'adresse du manoir ou tout du moins une localisation…La salle sur demande pouvait lui fournir l'information. Il abandonna ses affaires et se mit à courir le long des escaliers faisant attention à ne bousculer personne. Il arriva à bout de souffle devant le mur usé où apparaissait l'entrée de la salle sur demande. Après trois passages la porte apparut, impatient Harry pénétra dans la pièce sans même prendre soin de refermer derrière lui. La salle était vide, désespérément vide. Il avança dans l'obscurité furieux de ne rien trouver avant de buter sur une table.

« _Lumos._ » murmura t-il alors qu'il tâtonnait déjà la surface plane devant lui. Seul un livre reposait sur le vieux bois, un livre étrangement familier.

_Chronique de l'architecture magique : les grandes demeures de nos grandes familles_

Harry n'était qu'un idiot, la salle lui avait déjà procuré la réponse à ses cauchemars lors de sa première nuit avec Ginny. Il tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'au chapitre sur le manoir Lestrange, il retrouva l'architecture particulière de l'immense porte. Le château se situait dans les environs d'Oxford, les indications étaient assez claires et précise pour qu'il transplanne non loin de la maison. Il referma le livre et resserra la cape autour de lui. Il pouvait rester ici et oublier qu'il y ait une grande probabilité qu'il ait découvert la cachette de Bellatrix ou il pouvait l'affronter et en finir dès ce soir. La colère brouilla sa vision, il repensa à toutes ses nuits interminables à ressasser sa vengeance, la tuer ne ramènerait pas Sirius mais cela pouvait lui ramener la paix. Il sortit de la pièce en courant en direction de la cabane hurlante laissant derrière lui la porte de la salle sur demande entrebâillé.

Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous . La mauvaise c'est que les quatre chapitre qui arrive on était quasiment intégralement écrit par moi ( je sais un mois rien qu'avec mes chapitre ça vas être très dure pour vous.) Mais la bonne nouvelle ces que du coup Menssa aura certainement un peu de temps a consacrer a changement ce qui vas faire plaisir a plus d'un . on finit encore le chapitre en véritable sadique vous aller finir par nous hair . j'espere que les fan de Rogue on apprécier que l'on parle de lui . bisou a vous tous en a la semaine prochaine.

Billy et Menssa.


	37. Vengeance

D'abord je réponds à deux review de lecteurs pas encore à ce chapitre je voulais les mettre en premier pour que rien ne gâche la suite de l'histoire.

Ayla 257: Merci pour toutes ses reviews c'est super simpa d'en laisser à chaque chapitre. J'espère que tu aimes ce que tu es en train de lire et j'ai hâte que tu arrive au même niveau que les autres parce que j'ai toujours peur de laisser échapper un truc que je voudrais pas pour ne pas te gâcher le plaisir. On reparle de Rogue en fait si tu lit la review on en a parlé au chapitre d'avant, il est très important. Tu nous a pas gonflé avec le bébé, cette semaine là on était juste frustré que tous le monde focalise sur ça alors qu'il y a d'autres indices important dans le chapitre. Je peux comprendre tes réticences au retour de Sirius, on l'aime tous et on tous envie de la voir revenir alors j'essaye de voir ça comme un retour de l'au delà plutôt qu'une resurection bien qu'il n'ai pas de grande différence. Pour justifier son acte disons qu'Hermione trouve qu'il n'a pas eu une mort naturelle même pour un sorcier. Je vais arrêter sinon je vais tout te lâcher la fin de l'histoire alors que s'est même pas encore publier. Bisous et à bientôt.

Nicopotter-snapeslove: Merci nouveau reviewer. C'est toujours agréable de voir de nouveau nom apparaître et j'espère le revoir. Bisous.

Les réponses aux reviews:

pascale1980: ça fait plaisir d'avoir à nouveau de tes nouvelle mais tu devais être occupé avec ta fic qui est super. Pour Hermione qui laisse Ron en plan j'avoue que moi je serait resté dans la baignoire. Les prochains chapitre ne sont pas forcément R où tout du moins pas pour le sexe mais plus pour les combats mais ça reviendra dans la deuxième partie de la fic, parce que cette partie là est bientôt finit. Snif, c'est triste de finir une fic! Bisous et encore merci.

Rupertforever: Billy voulait parler de la fin du chapitre je crois mais il est pas très clair et c'est toujours bon de savoir qu'on nous adore. Il y a du Ron/Hermione dans ce chapitre mais il est aussi tourné vers l'action. Encore merci et à bientôt.

Virg05: Merci, merci et encore merci. La suite la voilà. Bisous à bientôt.

Holly Safer: Comment ça va toi? J'ai lu le dernier chapitre de ta fic et j'ai rien comprit il va falloir que je rattrape mon retard je pensais pas avoir manqué autant. Je vais m'y remettre pendant les vacances. On est pas vraiment sadique, on se venge de tout les auteurs qui nous font attendre pendant des semaines (Je me déteste vraiment pour changement à cause de ça. Billy écrit les prochains ce que veux dire que c'est moi qui répond au review et que je vais devoir faire un gros boulot de correction, il écrit bien mais qu'est ce qu'il fait des fautes d'orthographe! Bisous et merci pour ta review.

Ps; Tu as un petit nom parce que j'aime beaucoup comme surnom mes petit chou, j'aimerai bien en avoir un pour toi.

Selphie 451: Une fan Ouais!!! Merci beaucoup et si tu aimes l'action tu va adorer les prochains chapitres. Bisous.

Axoo: On a pas mal prit du tout ta remarque, nous aussi on déteste les fautes d'orthographe mais les derniers chapitres ont été écrit dans la précipitation sur les banc de la fac pour la plupart. Rogue est un personnage très complexe à écrire mais en même temps on peut lui donner les sentiments les plus doux comme les plus pervers, il est un paradoxe, j'aime ça chez Rémus aussi. C'est un homme secret et puissant mais qui montre un extérieur banal et doux. Merci pour ta review bisous et à la semaine prochaine.

Ps: Le sac de patate ça m'est venu tout seul, je voyais pas comment dire ça autrement.

Rebisous!

Pascale1980 : Lol n'est pas peur d'être vulgaire parce que je la hais cette sale c…… de fille de p….., si je me laissait aller je dirai même grosse s………. HA ça fait du bien. Enfin ça nous ramènera pas sirius. Snif snif. Merci pour tes review car tu en a laisser plusieurs. J'avoue ne pas avoir le temps de suivre ta fic (que j'ai commençait et que je trouve très bonne) mais tu sait ce qu'on lire ou écrire il faut choisir (bon d'accord on dit pas ça mais avec mon emploie du temps c'est malheureusement vrai.). bisou bisou et à très bientôt.

Iliv inParis : shame on you pichou shame on you

Maintenant que c'est fait, bonjour tout le monde. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de réaction face au chapitre de la semaine dernière ce qui nous a un peu déçue vu le nombre de révélation qui était faite. Mais c'est pas grave, vous devez être occupé du moment que vous appréciez toujours autant. Le chapitre de cette semaine est porté sur l'action, on arriva à la fin, enfin le dénouement de la première partie. Ça fait bizarre d'arriver à la fin d'un an de travail.

Je voulais juste dire puisque pour une fois c'est moi qui répond au review que Changements avance que le chapitre 6 est en cour d'écriture que j'ai déjà effacé 3000 mots dont je n'étais pas satisfaite et que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps dernièrement mais que maintenant je m'y mettais et que vous aurez avec un peu de chance le chapitre à la fin de la semaine ou au début de la semaine prochaine. Si vous avez des demandes spéciales à faire c'est maintenant.

Bon je vais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire et vous laissez apprécier le chapitre:

On est des sadiques hein! À la semaine prochaine.

Billy et Menssa.

Lisez tous « price of love » et « plus qu'un souvenir » de Iliv inParis 

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

**Vengeance.**

« Oderint, dum metuant » telles étaient les mots qu'ils avaient vu en rêve et dont il venait de déchiffrer l'énigme « Qu'ils nous haïssent ; pourvu qu'ils nous craignent » Même s'il avait depuis longtemps traduit cette phrase il venait seulement de se rappeler où il l'avait lu la première fois comme si maintenant qu'il savait tout les indices enfouis dans son cerveau refaisaient surface. C'était au square Grimaud quand il avait examiné avec Sirius l'arbre généalogique de la famille du quel il avait été effacé depuis longtemps . Cette phrase accompagnait la personne dont elle était la devise, cette phrase était la devise des Lestranges .Tout les indices étaient devant ses yeux mais il ne voyait rien, il avait dès le début les réponses à ses questions , la salle sur demande lui avait même servit sur un plateau avec ce livre mais il n'avait rien vu. Il savait maintenant que ses rêves lui montraient la voie de la vengeance qui brûlait en lui . Le manoir des Lestranges lui été apparu et il pouvait à présent transplanner vers ce qu'il savait être le refuge de celle qui avait fait disparaître son parrain . Cette nuit serai celle de sa vengeance , et de celle de Sirius Black .

La nuit était tombée et la salle commune était vide depuis déjà quelques minutes, il pris la cape que lui avait laissé son père et sortit, bien décidé à passer au plus vite derrière les barrières anti-transplannage qui protégeait Poudlard . C'était la nuit la plus nuageuse qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ni la lumière de la lune ni celle des étoiles ne transperçaient les épais nuages plongeant le parc dans l'obscurité la plus total . Après avoir déjoué très facilement le saule cogneur Harry marcha à grandes enjambées vers la cabane hurlante par le passage que lui avait fait découvrir la carte du maraudeur. A aucun moment auparavant dans sa vie, sa détermination n'avait été plus forte. La haine qu'il nourrissait depuis presque un ans ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient de Bellatrix. Il la tuerai ……..de sang froid s'il le fallait…..quitte à finir sa vie à Azkaban………il le devait à Sirius. Il repoussa d'un coup la trappe qui débouchait dans le salon de la cabane hurlante et fit soudain face à l'homme qui s'y trouvait déjà .De toute évidence il n'était pas seul.

L'homme qui était devant lui était plutôt grand, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier d'un noir usé par le temps et semblé très fatigué , à vrai dire il paraissait même extenué contrastant avec sa bonne mine du matin. Le professeur Lupin rompit le silence en premier.

« Que fais tu la Harry ? Tu dois partir c'est dangereux pour toi !!!!Je suis dangereux pour toi. » Harry sembla surpris.

« Je vous retourne la question que faite vous là et pourquoi est-ce dangereux j'étais dehors il y a quelques minutes et ce n'était pas la……… » Harry se rappella soudain les paroles de Tonks au petit déjeuner, les nuages lui avaient caché la cause de tout les tourments du professeur :la plein lune .

« Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas encore… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Les rayons lunaires n'ont pas encore effleuré ma peau mais cela peut se produire à tout moment il faut absolument que tu partes »

« Je ne comptais de toute façon pas rester, j'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un » Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? » S'étonna Lupin . « Tu ne peux pas quitter l'école comme ça Harry. »

« Oh que si je le peux ,s'exclama t-il sur un ton de défi, ce rendez vous est vraiment très important ; j'ai rendez vous avec la vengeance. »

Remus sembla comprendre et se précipita sur Harry, le bloquant contre le mur décrépi du salon . Toute la maison sembla trembler sous le choc. Lupin était couvert de sueur et regardait Harry avec des yeux remplis de terreur.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Harry ,Sirius s'est sacrifié pour toi. Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, il serait mort en vain tout comme Lily et James qui sont mort pour te sauver . Tu dois vivre Harry tu dois vivre !!!! » Hurla-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune garçon.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il est mort, c'est à cause de moi" , cria-t-il à son tour en pleurant, "tout est de ma faute sans moi il serait encore là . J'aurais du écouter Hermione ,j'aurai du penser au miroir qu'il m'avait donné ,j'aurai du travailler mon occlumancie mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Sans moi il serai encore là. »

« Non Harry sans toi il serai devenu fou à Azkaban . C'est pour toi et grâce à toi qu'il a échappé à l'emprise des Détraqueurs » Remus parlait à présent avec une voie posé comme pour tenter de le calmer. Harry sourit à nouveau et dit.

« Alors il n'y a plus qu'une personne sur la liste des responsables et elle doit payer. »

Un grand **_crac _**résonna dans toute la maison et Lupin se retrouva tête à tête avec le mur délabré de la cabane. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Harry avait transplanner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

C'était de pire en pire, la salle sur demande leur paraissait toujours trop loin et si ça continuait ainsi ils se retrouveraient bientôt nus avant même d'avoir atteint le septième étage. Par chance il ne venait jamais à l'idée de personne de venir ici car ils auraient aisément put suivre leur trace grâce aux vêtements qu'ils semaient derrière eux depuis le palier. La cravate de Ron, les boutons de son chemisier qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de devoir recoudre. Hermione les dirigeait à tâtons en reculant, ne pouvant compter sur Ron, bien trop occupé par son cou qu'il dévorait et ses seins qu'il caressait. Ils atteignirent enfin la porte de la salle, non sans avoir bousculé toutes les armures du couloir, et s'y engouffrèrent avec empressement. Ils ne savaient pourquoi mais la pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cachot mais ce qu'ils savaient c'était que pour l'instant le décor importait peu. Quand le corps fiévreux de désir d'Hermione se retrouva coincé entre un vieux bureau en bois usé et son petit ami qui se débarrassa une fois pour toute de son soutient-gorge, il la retourna sans ménagement et souleva sa jupe. Les premiers coup de rein de Ron la plaquèrent sur le bois humide du bureau qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à chaque assaut du jeune homme , encouragé par sa petite amie qui criait son nom. Les mains crispé sur les bords de la table, le visage collé aux pages du grimoire qui y traînait, Hermione subissait avec un plaisir non dissimulé les vas et viens violents qui les menèrent elle et lui vers un orgasme comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Après de longues secondes pendant lesquelles ils ne furent pas capable de bouger, Ron se retira doucement laissant au passage ses mains se balader le long de son échine.

« Waou c'était……Waou !! » Hermione acquiesça d'un gémissement rêveur.

« Par contre niveau mobilier tu aurais pu prévoir une chaise par ce que là il faut que je m'assois pour récupérer »

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu spartiate mais moi ce bureau me vas très bien » elle se redressa lentement , les membres encore engourdie par l'extase. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais se mit soudain à rire.

« Quoi ? pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Hermione se forçait à paraître vexé mais son sourire la faisait fondre.

«L'encre du livre à déteint sur ta joue » Il tentait de réprimer son hilarité. Elle se mit à rire elle aussi tout en frottant sa joue.

« Attend je vais le faire » Il approcha ses yeux des lettres noires et lu d'une voix solennelle « Orderit dum metuant » Il s'était remit à rire mais Hermione elle se figea.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » Les rires de Ron cessèrent car la voix d'Hermione trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

« Orderit dum metuant, c'est ce qui est écrit sur ta joue pourquoi ? »

Il effaça délicatement les mots qui marquait la peau blanche d'Hermione dont la voix lointaine lui répondait « Qu'ils nous haïssent pourvu qu'ils nous craignent » Elle se retourna et parcourru des yeux la page du grimoire d'où ces mots étaient tiré.

« Oh mon dieu Ron, cette phrase est la devise des Lestranges. Il y a deux mois Harry a voulu que je lui traduise mais il n'a pas dit pourquoi. C'est exactement comme l'année dernière, je suis sur qu'il la vue en rêve, et ses rêves se servent de son désir de vengeance pour lui faire quitter Poudlard. » Hermione parlait très vite et sillonnait la pièce de long en large comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était paniquée ou que les rouages de son esprit tournaient à plein régime. Ron la pris par les épaules afin de stopper sa course folle autour de lui et de la calmer.

« Stop ! on se calme , on respire. Tu n'est quand même pas en train de me dire qu'il y aurait couru tête baissé sans nous prévenir . Il n'est quand même pas aussi idiot. » Elle le regarda d'un air septique.

« Oh bordel si , il l'est. » Il était bien obligé de lui accorder que ce genre de chose était à cent pour cent dans le style d'Harry.

« Dépêchons il faut vite aller prévenir quelqu'un » Elle était déjà parti vers la sortie mais il l'arrêta

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi à ton avis il y est allé comment ? Si on va leur dire qu'on transplanne illégalement on est bon pour Azkaban……..ou pire on pourrait se faire renvoyer » Il avait dit ça pour se moquer mais il avait toucher le point sensible.

« Mais enfin Ron il va se faire tuer » Il la serra contre lui .

« Ne t'inquiète pas on va le rattraper . De toute façon il avait une leçon avec Rogue ce soir et il y a peu de chance qu'il réussisse à lui fausser compagnie. »

« Tu as raison » Pendant qu'elle était la dans ses bras elle réalisa à qu'elle point il avait mûri, à qu'elle point elle avait déteint sur lui , et malheureusement lui sur elle car les rôles étaient inverssé à présent et c'était lui en ce moment qui la raisonnait et la réconfortait.

« Aller on y va on a un Potter à sauver de lui même………….encore » Il l'entraîna au pas de course vers la sortie et se mirent immédiatement à la recherche du survivant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry était arrivé à bon port, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, tout était là. la clairière entourée d'arbre mort, l'inscription noirâtre au dessus de la porte qui lui avait permis de découvrir ce manoir lugubre qui n'avait était qu'un rêve et qui se dressait à présent devant ces yeux qui commençaient à peine à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'inquiétante bâtisse qui ressemblait au maison hantée moldue se font . Le bâtiment trônait au beau milieu d'un parc à l'allure de cimetière d'où toute vie semblait avoir disparu depuis déjà fort longtemps .Une brume épaisse paraissait s'enrouler tel un linceul autour de la maison dont les fenêtres brisées du deuxième étage laissait flotter dans le vent leur vieux rideau usé par le temps . Le temps ici semblait suspendu, l'ambiance plus qu'oppressante mais la rage et la haine qui habitaient le cœur d'Harry ne laissaient de place ni à la peur ni à la réflexion. Il préférait ignorer la possibilité d'un piège tendu par Voldemort ou l'un de ses partisans. Seul la justice, sa justice comptait à présent même s'il devait pour cela aller dès ce soir rejoindre les êtres chers qu'il avait déjà perdu..

Un second crac retentit dans la pénombre et Harry se retourna d'un coup en saisissant sa baguette qu'il pointa directement vers l'origine du bruit, bien décidé à foudroyer d'un coup l'intrus. à sa grand surprise il se retrouva de nouveau face à face avec le professeur Lupin. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui et se mit à applaudir légèrement avec un visage qui traduisait à la foi son ébahissement et son incompréhension mais aussi un certain reproche :

« Toute mes félicitations Harry tu as visiblement réussi là où aucun des maraudeurs n'avait réussi et croit moi sur parole ça n'a pas été faute d'essayer. Ton père et Sirius auraient donné n'importe quoi pour réussir à transplaner au nez et à la barde du ministère sans être repéré et surtout sans avoir l'age légal . Comment diable as tu réussi ce miracle ? »

« Je ne crois pas que se soit vraiment le moment d'en parle disons juste que Ron et Hermione ont réussit… »

« Ah parce que Hermione et Ron savent aussi transplaner ! »

« L'idée est tellement simple qu'elle en est risible, il suffisait de modifier un sort, un sort que toi et moi connaissons malheureusement bien pour ses faiblesses Remus ;le sort de fidelitas »

« Fidelitas mais comment ? »

« Bien comme ce sort pouvait rendre un endroit inaccessible à quiconque n'étant pas dans le secret nous l'avons légèrement détourné pour qu'il rende un acte de magie indétectable pour le ministère qui ne pouvait nous voir transplaner que si notre gardien du secret lui même lui disait que nous avions la faculté de transplaner ainsi Ron et devenu mon gardien Hermione celui de Ron et moi celui d'Hermione et tant que personne ne vendra la mèche aux ministères nos déplacement seront totalement invisible à leur yeux »

« Remarquable mais complètement inconscient vous pourriez être envoyer a Azkaban pour ça! »

« Et pour être un animagus non déclaré alors » rétorqua t il aussitôt.

«Si tu te souviens bien je n'ai aucun besoin d'être animagus, ils ont décidés ça tout seul et puis comment as tu pu transplaner jusque ici puisqu'il faut pouvoir visualiser la destination pour pouvoir le faire. »

« Je pourrai te poser la même question » fit il remarquer avant de répondre, « Cette clairière m'est apparu en rêve mais je ne savait pas ce qu'elle était et à qui elle appartenait avant ce soir et c'est pour ça que je suis là » La rage qui était un peu retombé se remit à brûler dans ces yeux vert émeraude

« J'ai pu te suivre parce que j'étais de ceux qui ont attaqué ce manoir pour arrêter Bellatrix après les tortures qu'elle a infligé aux Londubas »

« Bien moi aussi je viens lui demander réparation pour ses crimes! » Dit-il en se retournant.

Il se mit à courir vers la maison de celle qui était devenu depuis un an son obsession. Lupin le suivit résigné, il savait qu'il serait inutile de résonner Harry, la seul chose qui était encore en son pouvoir était de lui venir en aide. Après avoir traversé le parc ils arrivèrent tout les deux au pied de la grande et lourde porte d'entrée et pénétrèrent dans la demeure des Lestranges sans un mot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ils avaient fouillé Poudlard de fond en comble , questionné tous les élèves, tous les tableaux et même écopé de trente points en moins pour griffondor pour « question totalement inutile ayant dérangé une intense réflexion » quand ils avaient été frapper à la porte du cachot de Rogue pour savoir où était passé Harry. Leur dernier espoir de le retrouver à Poudlard à présent résidait en la personne de Ginny. Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans la salle commune, attirant tout les regards sur eux.

« Et merde il n'est pas là » Ron étala à la suite de cette phrase un large panel de ses jurons préférés.

« Oui mais ta sœur n'est pas là non plus . » Lui fit remarquer Hermione qui alla demander à Neville si il n'avait pas vu Ginny. Le pauvre n'avait pas du répondre assez vite au goût du rouquin qui le secoua comme un prunier en lui criant « Mais tu vas répondre oui » Jusqu'à ce que Neville articule avec difficulté le mot dortoir.

Ron et Hermione partirent en direction de l'escalier du dortoir des filles qu'elle monta quatre à quatre sans remarquer que son petit ami ne la suivait plus. Elle s'en rendit compte une fois arrivé au premier palier et se pencha au dessus de la rambarde pour voir ou il était parti. En se penchant elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le voir suspendu au barreau de la balustrade à peine quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? » Lui dit-elle une fois la surprise passée.

« Tu ferais mieux de m'aider au lieu de poser des question stupide. » Elle le tira avec difficulté sur le pallier où il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

« Je te rappelle que ce truc devient un toboggan chaque fois qu'un garçon veux y monter, vraiment stupide comme règle si tu veux mon avis…. j'ai mis une chaise sur la commode , je suis monté sur la commode, je suis monté sur la chaise et puis après il me restait bien plus à sauter que je ne l'aurai cru. » Hermione était morte de rire rien qu'à l'imaginer se débattre dans le vide.

« Très ingénieux mon amour mais si tu avais lu la circulaire que t'as donné Mc Gonagall tu aurais su que les préfètes connaissent le mot de passe qui bloque le système. »

« Tu connais le mot de passe et on a pas encore fait l'amour dans ton dortoir » Ron paraissait tout bonnement scandalisé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et frappa à la porte sans recevoir de réponse. Elle frappa à nouveau , plus fort cette fois mais toujours sans succès.

« Soit elle n'est pas là, soit ils sont là tous les deux et ils sont trop occu…… » Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car son petit ami s'était précipité à toute allure vers la porte qu'il défonça d'un violent coup d'épaule. Celle ci vola en éclat et Ron se retrouva allongé de tout son long au pied de Ginny qui par chance sortait de la salle de bain décemment vêtu.

« Ron mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Où est Harry ? » Lui lança-t-il en se relevant.

« Je n'en sait rien, il devait être avec Rogue ce soir. Tu es vraiment cinglé pour venir jusqu'ici en défonçant une porte. Je croyais que tu avais compris que Harry et moi étions de grandes personnes consentantes et que nous faisions ce que nous voulions de nos corps…… »

« Mais ça n'as rien à voir. Je ne suis pas du tout venu pour ça. »

« Ah bon alors explique moi ce qui justifie que tu forces ma porte ? » Ron lança un regard embarrassé à Hermione se rendant soudain compte que l'excuse du frère sur protecteur était bien meilleur que la vérité qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire. Hermione se décida à écourter la conversation pour lui venir en aide.

« Ron avait quelque chose à demander à Harry. Mais si il n'est pas là c'est pas grave on se sauve. Salut Ginny . » Elle tira Ron par la manche mais la rouquine ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

« Ca à l'air important. Aller vas y , dit, je peux peut-être t'aider. » Il ne savait à nouveau pas quoi lui répondre.

« Non ! En fait c'est un problème de garçon. »

« Un problème de garçon ? »

« Oui c'est….. sexuel » Elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête et avait complètement décontenancé Ginny qui ,stupéfaite par la réponse, semblait tout aussi pétrifié que Ron qui regardait Hermione la bouche grande ouverte. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser en traînant son petit copain hors de la chambre , laissant Ginny complètement estomaqué derrière eux.

« UN PROBLEME SEXUEL ?» Ron qui était sortit de son mutisme avait crié si fort que toute la salle commune s'était retourné vers eux. Il s'en aperçu et l'attira dans un coin pour reprendre la conversation à un volume normal.

« Tu as sous entendu que j'avais un problème d'ordre sexuel ! »

« Oh j'ai dit n'importe quoi, il fallait trouver quelque chose sinon elle aurai trouvé ça louche. »

« Mais elle vas trouver ça louche ! Un problème sexuel !! Moi, un Weasley. »

« Tu n'est pas qu'un Weasley apparemment, tu es aussi un énorme prétentieux. »

« Ouais et bien c'est pas ce que tu disait toute à l'heure. Un problème sexuel non mais j'y crois pas . Tu lui aurai annoncé que mon père avait était nommé ministre que ça aurait était plus crédible. Et en plus j'irai demander conseil à Harry! » Hermione soupira d'un air amusé. Cette petite mine vexé le rendait vraiment trop craquant.. Elle le pris dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Ton seul problème au lit c'est d'être doué au point que je ne puisse plus me passer de sexe, et rassure toi pour ta sœur , d'après elle Harry n'est pas mal non plus , mais de là à ce qu'il te donne des conseils je ne suis pas convaincu. » Ron fit une mine dégoûté à l'évocation des activités libidineuses de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami. Il s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant de longues secondes avant de se séparer et de crier simultanément.

« Merde, on doit retrouver Harry!!»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi lugubre et délabré que l'extérieur, les toiles d'araignée envahissaient les hauts plafonds du couloir dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer mais leur absence au niveau des portes trahissait l'activité qui avait eu récemment dans cette maison. Harry compris que Bellatrix était là cela ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant, ils avaient tout deux sorti leur baguette et se tenaient près à faire face à tout moment à une attaque qui pouvait surgir de m'importe où dans cette grande battisse noir et obscure .Après avoir sans succès fouillé le rez de chaussez, lui et Lupin gravirent avec prudence le grand escalier et s'arrêtèrent devant une immense double porte en bois sculpté. Après avoir ouvert la porte à grand coup de pied Harry entra en premier dans la grande pièce où un feu de cheminée crépitait, illuminant de façon diffuse les hautes bibliothèques qui ornaient tout les murs de la pièce .Les différent fauteuil et canapés qui entouraient la cheminée tournaient le dos à une gigantesque baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le parc. Le parquet grinça sous les pied d'Harry qui scrutait toute la pièce pour y détecter une éventuel présence quand une voix s'éleva depuis un des canapés. Même si il ne pouvait la voir Harry reconnu dès les premières paroles la voix.

« Je croyais que tu viendrais à moi bien plus vite Potter ,toi à qui j'ai enlevé son petit parrain chéri ,moi qui ai mis fin au jour du dernier des Black. » Elle sortit doucement du vieux fauteuil, Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce visage cruelle, aux yeux vieillit par la fatigue et l'usure à celui de la jeune fille langoureuse du souvenir de Rogue. Elle avait encore un corps fin et agréable à regarder mais azkaban l'avait blessé à jamais. Seul son rictus diabolique restait inchangé.

« J'ai eu quelques contre temps mais je suis là . A nous deux Bellatrix. »

« tu as raison à nous DEUX. »

_impedimenta _dit la mange mort en direction de Lupin qui n'eu pas le temps de riposter et fut projeté à travers la porte qu'il venait de passer . Harry se retourna pour voir comment se portait Lupin et d'un coup de baguette vers lui prononça _collaporta _se qui scella la porte devant le lycanthrope avec un étrange bruit de succion.

« Oui c'est entre toi et moi. »

Les deux ennemis se faisaient maintenant face en position de duel, se dévisageant en se demandant tout deux lequel d'entre eux entamerait la bataille .La grande pendule situé dans un coin de la pièce égrainait les secondes et chacune d'entre elle semblait interminable. Soudain Bellatrix brisa le silence d'outre tombe qui s'était installé dans la pièce, uniquement perturbé par les coups d'épaule de Lupin qui cherchait désespérément à défoncer la porte.

_Expeliarmus._

Harry vit le rayon bleu sortir de la baguette foncer sur lui mais eu le temps de réagir.

_protego, _hurla-t-il.

Un écran argenté se dressa entre lui et l'attaque de son adversaire mais le sort de celle ci été trop puissant et Harry fut projeter contre le mur gardant cependant sa baguette à la main. Son sort de protection avait du atténuer le sort mais Bellatrix était plus puissante qu'il ne le croyait, elle était plus puissante que lui .Il faudrait utiliser la ruse. Le combat repris de plus belle.

_endoloris_ cria Bellatrix la pointe de la baguette pointé vers Harry qui esquiva l'attaque de justesse en roulant sur le coté.

Il était à l'abri derrière un canapé mais cette cachette ne le sauverai pas longtemps, il était moins fort et il devait absolument gagné du temps pour préparer un plan.

_pyros eximé _dit Harry en direction du feu qui s'éteignit immédiatement plongeant de ce fait la pièce dans un noir quasi total. Il en profita pour se déplacer derrière les fauteuils pour prendre à revers Bellatrix qui riait à gorge déployée.

« Alors c'est tout ce dont tu es capable Potter ? Je vois que question duel tu ne vaut guère mieux que ton défunt parrain .Tu compte m'échapper comme ça encore longtemps avant que je te fasse disparaître comme on élimine de la vermine , que je te tue comme le seigneur de ténèbres a tué tes idiots de parents. »

Harry écumait de rage serrant ses poings, il devait se calmer et réfléchir. Elle faisait ça pour le provoquer et cela marchait à merveille. Il senti quelque chose bouger dans l'obscurité et sursauta ,le mouvement venait du placard qui se situait à quelques mètres de lui.

« Je commence à en avoir assez de jouer »

_incendio. _Le feu reprit et la lumière revint peu à peu dans la pièce confirmant à Harry toujours caché que quelque chose se cachait dans le placard. La créature dissimulait pourrait servir de diversion.

_alohomora. _La porte du placard s'ouvrit à la volée ce qui fit faire volte face à Bellatrix davant elle se tenait Dumbledore dans toute sa puissance, il paraissait plus grand et sa magie envahissait la pièce. Un épouvantar…La chance était avec lui. Elle blêmi et recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à être adossé au mur.

« Vous … Mais comment…Ce n'est pas possible …. ! » Balbutia-t-elle.

L'épouvantar Dumbledore s'avançait vers elle, la tenant en joue .Bellatrix avait l'air de paniquer totalement, ses yeux étaient empli de terreur et elle lançait des dizaines de sort avec précipitation _stupefix expeliarmus endoloris _tous touchait le pseudo directeur de Poudlard sans pour autant l'affecter ce qui ajoutait à la confusion de Bellatrix.

_impedimenta _hurla Harry. Projetant son ennemi à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle-ci semblait avoir perdu connaissance ,il avait gagné et avançait à présent vers elle pour assouvir sa vengeance mais ses jambes se bloquèrent et un courrant d'air froid le traversa. Il ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que lorsque la voix hurlante de sa mère retentit dans sa tête. L'épouvantard avait changé de cible et s'attaquait maintenant à lui sous la forme d'un Détraqueur. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra, peu à peu il sentit la chaleur de la main de Ginny dans la sienne ,le goût qu'avaient ses lèvres à leur premier baiser ,son odeur, son sourire…

_spero patronum _presqueinstantanément l'épouvantar se trouva empalé sur les bois puissant du cerf argenté tout droit sorti de sa baguette et disparut. Harry se retourna pour achever sa vengeance mais il se retrouva face à une Bellatrix en pleine possession de ces moyens. Il vit avant même de l'entendre le sort u'elle lançait à son attention d'une voix visiblement éprouvé par l'effort.

_AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!!!!!!!!_

AHAHAHA La je suis vraiment un salaud mais en même temps ça me plain bien de jouer les sadique . j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et qu'il vous inspirera plein de jolie review ou bien même plein de review d'insulte envers dans auteur qui je l'avoue cette semaine ou été particulièrement pourri. Bisou a tous passer une bonne semaine et a vendredi prochain.

Billy et Menssa.


	38. Avec l'aide du ciel

Bonjour tout le monde, je vois que les cliffanger vous énervent. Je promet qu'on recommencera pas, en tout cas jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Pourtant ça réveille certains lecteurs qui refusaient de nous faire un petit coucou alors je m'adresse à tous ceux qui lisent ces quelques lignes et qui n'ont jamais donné signe vie de nous dire un petit mot parce qu'après tout si vous avez tenu jusqu'à là, c'est que vous avez un peu aimé ou alors que vous êtes maso…Sinon salut à tout les autres, on a vraiment été sale cette semaine et je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mieux aujourd'hui, le chapitre est assez mouvementé comme le suivant d'ailleurs…Que ceux qui préfèrent la romance ne décrochent pas tout de suite, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait finie, il reste toujours un grand, un super méchant à tuer. Bon ben je vais vous laisser avec les réponses aux review. À tout à l'heure:

Lilitorcen: ravie que tu es apprécié ce début et c'est vrai qu'on s'éclate toujours autant à inventer des situations farfelues. C'est qu'on aime les review mais se n'est pas vraiment une monnaie d'échange, on est juste très heureux d'en recevoir. Jamais nous n'avons pas publié un chapitre a cause du manque de review mais si voir les choses comme ça t'aide à nous laissez un petit mot de temps en temps alors tans mieux. Le chapitre du Placard t'as plu je crois que c'est notre préféré. Et tout cas fait gaf de ne pas trop de venir accroc parce que quand tu aura rattrapé les autre il faudra attendre pour la suite. Bisous et à bientôt.

Benelie : c'est vrai que c'est assez crade mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on fait un truc comme ça et se sera pas la dernière. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Harry après tout il ne s'appelle pas le survivant pour rien. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Bisous.

cecile rogue : Merci pour toute tes review merci d'être revenue. Pour le chapitre avec Rogue il m'a été inspiré grâce à toi alors merci. On cherchait une façon pour qu'Harry découvre l'endroit où Bellatrix se cachait et après « survivant » tu nous a demandé un peu plus de Rogue. Alors voilà! C'est un peu différent de la dernière fois mais j'aime toujours autant écrire avec lui, on le reverra dans l'histoire surtout dans la deuxième partie. À propos tu ne nous a pas donné ton avis sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Pleins de bisous à bientôt.

Ps: La locution latine ne nous appartient aucunement, c'est une phrase super connue alors tu as tout les droits de la réutilisé on serait en aucun cas offensé. Rebisous.

Jamesie-cass : Moi aussi j'adore Liv pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle traduit les plus belle fic anglaise et je te conseille de ne pas lâcher l'histoire de Price of love car elle est loin d'être finie et elle est de plus en plus géniale, tout comme plus qu'un souvenir d'ailleurs. Elle a vraiment du courage pour traduire d'aussi longues fics, je m'y mettrait peut-être quand tout sera finit. Enfin arrêtons avec Liv après tout c'est notre fic ici, on rougit sous ton avalanche de compliment et bravo pour avoir lue toute la fic en si peu de temps. Merci, merci, merci, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Encore pardon pour la fin. Bisous à bientôt.

Ayla257: Tu avances vraiment dans l'histoire et on a pas du tout mal prit la critique, c'est vrai qu'il se passe pleins de choses dans ce chapitre, du vrai combat et de l'action pour une fois. Et tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises. Merci de prendre toujours le temps de nous encourager, c'est super rare quelqu'un qui prends la fic en cour et qui prends du temps pour nous donner son avis. Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.

Stephanie: La suite comme d'habitude à chaque vendredi. Bisous à bientôt!

Kirnimouchee: Tout ses compliments merci infiniment, si on t'a fait sourire ne serait ce qu'une fois ça vaut le coup d'écrire. La suite arrive vous inquiétez. Merci encore, bisous et à bientôt!

Selphie451: On a vraiment énervé tout le monde sur ce coup là hein? Mais du moment que tu as quand même aimé le chapitre. Bisous.

V1v1: On voudrait bien réduire le temps d'attente et je le ferais si il y avait pas ces foutues études de médecine. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dur, pleins de bisous à bientôt!

Spikesleslasheux : Nous sommes de vrai sadique c'est vrai mais je t'en supplie ne nous boycotte pas sinon tu ne saura jamais si Harry survit. Bisous.

Dobbie : Disons que tuer Harry n'est pas ce qui a de plus dur après tout il peu être vraiment chiant des fois mais il se trouve qu'on a encore besoin de lui. Tu es pardonné pour la semaine dernière du moment que tu lis toujours. Bisous, à la semaine prochaine.

Elyssia: Nous ne pouvons qu'obéir à une première review, ça fais plaisir de découvrir des lecteurs qui se cachaient derrière leur petit écran. J'espère qu'on aura le plaisir de revoir ton nom dans la page review. Merci et à bientôt.

Rupertforever: En fait tu n'es pas du tout bizarre, tu es la première personne qui ne prends pas uniquement en compte les dernières lignes, ils sont marrant pour contrebalancer un peu la noirceur du reste du chapitre et des prochains chapitre. C'est toujours un plaisir de plaire à quelqu'un qui aime Rupert Grint, je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit mais il est si rare de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime. Bisous et à bientôt.

Holly Safer : ça te va bien de dire ça! Tu nous fait bien pire et plus souvent. Pour la suite tu sais qu'elle sera toujours là la semaine qui suit à part bien sur après l'épilogue. C'est bientôt les vacances alors tu devrait voir apparaître sous peu mon nom dans tes reviews. Bisous et à bientôt.

virg05 : Harry n'est qu'un idiot, si il n'était pas un idiot, il ne serait pas dans cette maison vu que Sirius serait vivant. Mais bon il a son utilité, et on aime être sadique. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bisous, à la semaine prochaine.

lLiv inParis : Tu es toute pardonné surtout si le temps que tu passes à nous répondre tu le transfert sur ton temps de traduction. Je suis contente de répondre au review comme ça je peux enfin partager avec toi mon désarrois, pourquoi s'arrêter là alors qu'ils allaient faire l'amour. Je ne pas vraiment en dire plus pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir au autre. Rogue est super intéressant à écrire, d'ailleurs je me suis demandé récemment pourquoi Roguesugar s'appelait comme ça. J'espère que ton boulot va bien, c'est la poisse ses études vraiment. Tu nous connaît assez pour te douter de la suite on ne vie que pour les Happy end.

Pour Mr et Mme Lupin c'est avec un vrai plaisir que je l'ai fait, il méritait une semaine loin de tout problème pour copuler en paix et puis j'ai besoin d'eux heureux en couple pour la fin.

Merci pour tes reviews et ton retard est pardonné, ne t'inquiète pas. Gros bisous.

Ps: Tu as des nouvelles pour more than memorie je boue d'impatience pour la suite ou alors pour anam cara qui n'est plus updaté non plus!

Axoo: Tu as des insultes des plus variés, ça change vraiment de sadique. Pour tes fics il faut pas t'inquiété, j'en adore pleins, je les lie toute tu sais mais j'oublie souvent de reviewer, la prochaine fois que je fais un tour sur une de tes fics je m'empresse de corriger ça. Pour Changement la suite a été publié comme prévu, la suite est en cour, en fait au lieu de faire de longues réponses au review je devrait m'y mettre. Alors je vais te laisser. Pleins de bisous et à bientôt. Encore merci pour tes compliments …et tes insultes

Ben voilà, les réponses sont finie. Je sais je suis pas très spirituelle aujourd'hui mais il faut me pardonner le dvd des dieux du stade m'attends alors j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs.

Allez tous lire « Price of Love » et « Plus qu'un souvenir. » de Liv. Je sais on le dit à chaque début de chapitre mais d'aussi bonne fics valent vraiment le détour.

Il ne reste plus que le disclaimer, j'avoue ne pas posséder Harry Potter. Je ne m'appelle J.K Rowling bien que je convoite son compte en banque et j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'un Ron m'attends au pied de mon sapin.

**Avec l'aide du ciel**

L'énorme flux d'énergie vert fonça sur Harry qui ne pouvait plus réagir . Il était trop tard, il ne pouvait ni riposter ni éviter le rayon mortel . Les livres du professeur Binns finiront son histoire par _« Ainsi péri celui que l'on appelait autrefois le survivant »._Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la pièce, accompagné d'une rafale de vent si violente que tout fut ébranlé jusqu'au bras hargneux de Bellatrix qui vacilla. A force d'acharnement Lupin était venu à bout de la lourde porte qu' Harry avait scellée peu de temps auparavant et son pouvoir de commander à l'air avait sauver son ancien élève d'une mort certaine . De toute évidence décontenancé par ce retournement de situation Bellatrix ne vit pas le sort que lui avait lancé Harry qui avait vite repris ses esprits après avoir cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

_Impedimenta _La mange mort fut de nouveau projetée à travers la grande pièce et resta sonnée quelque seconde avant de tenter de se remettre debout .Elle semblait épuisée et sur son front se mélangeaient à présent la sueur et le sang qui commençait à couler d'une plaie ouverte que le survivant venait de lui infliger. D'une voie haletante accompagné d' un léger sourire, elle pris la parole.

« Le loup garou est venu à ta rescousse Potter! Tu as vraiment une chance insolente, mais cela ne suffira pas devant le seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Cela a bien suffi il y a quinze ans!" répliqua Harry "mais toi, la chance à l'air de t'avoir quittée. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait au Londubas et à Sirius. » hurla t-il dans un sanglot.

«L'amour est ta faiblesse, peut être que la chance est de ton coté mais j'ai encore une carte en main Potter! Tout n'est pas encore joué. » Elle pointa sa baguette vers Harry et Lupin qui la tenait toujours en joue. Elle paru se concentrer un instant et alors que Remus et le survivant s'apprêtaient à riposter elle réouvrit ses paupière dévoilant des yeux révulsés

« _Dominus audio vox clamentis in deserto » _(« seigneur vient en aide à ton disciple esseulé » traduit mot à mot sa donne plutôt « seigneur entend la voix de celui qui cri dans le désert ») Dit elle comme en transe avant qu'un éclair d'or ne sorte de sa baguette et pris la direction des deux combattant. Remus et Harry évitèrent le sort sans mal mais il fit éclater la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc dans un assourdissant bruit de verre brisé .

« Tu sembles être trop fatigué sale garce. Aurais-tu perdu la main ? » Dit le survivant avec un petit sourire narquois.

Il n'eut pour réponse que le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix qui avait contre toute attente l'air de trouver la situation amusante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A une centaine de kilomètre plus au nord dans une grande propriété plongée dans la pénombre de cette nuageuse nuit, un éclair sembla transpercer le ciel. Assit devant la cheminée dans une obscurité presque oppressante un homme grand et encagoulé caressait un grand serpent quand l'éclair inonda la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante . Voldemort se leva et partit en direction de la fenêtre. Il semblait flotter tel un fantôme au dessus du sol, il arriva sans un bruit devant la vitre parla quel il observa le ciel. La nuit était toujours aussi sombre pourtant à l'est les nuages paraissaient s'être écarté comme pour laisser à la constellation d'Orion le plaisir d'éclairer la triste demeure des Jedusor. D'une voix à mi chemin entre celle d'un mourrant et le sifflement d'un serpent celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'adressa à un homme jusqu'à présent tapi dans l'ombre de ce salon lugubre. Il était petit, presque chauve ,il s'approcha de son maître tête baissée et tremblant comme une feuille comme si il s'était retrouvé devant la mort en personne.

« Qu' y a t-il maître ? » Dit-il d'une voix timide.

« Regarde bien le ciel Queudever ne remarques tu rien ? Le bras gauche de la constellation d'Orion brille plus qu'à son habitude. L'étoile Bellatrix scintille comme jamais auparavant »

« Vous croyez qu'elle est …. !! »

« Non, elle est lié à moi comme chacun d'entre vous et je l'aurais déjà ressenti si elle était morte mais elle doit être en danger . Part dès maintenant et ramène la moi même si pour cela il te faut sacrifier ta misérable vie. »

« Oui maître . » Chuchota Queudever puis il disparu ne laissant de lui que le crac typique dû au transplanage.

Le mage noir resta seul dans la pièce en scrutant le ciel comme si il y cherchait encore des réponses. Pourquoi donc Bellatrix semblait à ce point au aboix, quoi ou plutôt qui aurait pu la contraindre à appeler à son aider le seigneur des ténèbres lui même.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle. » dit Harry incrédule .

« Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui peut faire autant rire un condamné à mort juste avant son exécution. » Ajouta Lupin qui s'adressa pour la première fois à la meurtrière.

« Je ne suis pas encore morte à ce que je sache »

« Oui mais c'est tout comme. » S'exclama le loup garou qui avait à présent tout comme Harry la flamme de la haine et de la vengeance dans les yeux. Il avait à sa merci celle qui de sa baguette avait mis fin aux jours du dernier des Black, mis fin aux jours de son meilleur ami.

« N'en soit pas si sur, c'est son arrogance qui a causée la perte de mon imbécile de cousin comme c'est leur inconscience qui est à l'origine de la mort des vermines qui ont engendré cette avorton……. »

« FERME LA !!!!!!!!! JE T'INTERDIT DE PARLER D'EUX COMME CA. » Hurla Harry qui comme Lupin s'était encore un peu plus crispé sur sa baguette et aussi un peu plus décidé à en finir lui même dès ce soir avec ce monstre de cruauté.

« TES PARENTS AURAIENT DU S'AGENOUILLER ET SE PLIER A LA VOLONTEE DE NOTRE MAITRE , COMME VOUS TOUS D'AILLEUR ET VOTRE ENTETEMENT VOUS FERA PERIRE » Hurla t-elle à son tour en réplique à Harry.

Bellatrix fit un pas en direction des deux amis venu accomplir leur vengeance et entama sur un ton plein de hargne _avada……KEDAVRA _hurlèrent d'une même voix , se superposant à un grand crac ,Harry et Lupin.

Deux faisceaux de lumière verte se rejoignant fusèrent alors vers Bellatrix qui regardait les yeux écarquillées la mort en face.

_VITAE SPIRITUS._ Cria une voix étrangement familière. Les flux d'énergie de l'_avada kedavra _ne se tarissait pas et sortait toujours des baguettes d'Harry et de Lupin pour aller s'écraser contre le dôme de protection recouvrant à présent Bellatrix et celui qui l'avait levé pour éviter le sort mortel ; Peter Pettigrow.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! » Crièrent-ils simultanément.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » La barrière magique semblait absorber l'éclair vert qu'ils maintenait actif.

« C'est….c'est une légende » Répondit Lupin tout aussi perdu que Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Les anciens écrits prétendent qu'à toute chose existe son contraire, le bien et le mal, l'amour et la haine , la vie et la mort. » Le loup garou était contraint de hurler son explication pour couvrir tout le bruit que l'affrontement des deux sorts provoquaient « Il en est de même pour la magie Harry. La légende veut qu'à chaque sort créer existe un contre sort et par conséquent l'avada kedavra n'est pas imparable. Il y a des siècle quand les mages noir on mit au point ce sort impardonnable, ils ont tout mit en œuvre pour le rendre tout puissant et donc pour que la parade ne soit jamais connue. Le souffle de vie est alors tombé dans l'oublie. »

La voix de Lupin se perdit dans le fracas des bibliothèques qui tour a tour s'effondraient. Entretenir si longtemps un sort aussi puissant le poussait à la limite de son pouvoir.

Les rayons verts continuaient de déferler sur le dôme levé par ce traître de Pettigrow qui tenait sa baguette à deux main et semblait rassembler tous son pouvoir dans le sort de protection . Derrière lui Bellatrix se remit à rire trop contente de leur filler une fois de plus entre les doigts

« Bien joué Peter!" ,dit-elle au nouvel arrivant," je vois que le maître à bien reçu mon message. Qu'en dis-tu Potter ? Les renforts arrivent et la chance tourne encore une fois. »

Mais Harry ne réagissait pas tout comme Lupin, toute sa concentration, tout son esprit, toute sa force se concentraient dans sa baguette pour maintenir le sort. Si ils ne voulaient pas échouer si près du but ils leur faudraient percer ce bouclier. Le vent s'engouffra par la fenêtre brisé et enveloppa d'un souffle glacé les quatre combattants s'affrontant maintenant dans un duel à la fois physique et moral . Le secret de la victoire était aussi bien dans leur concentration psychique que dans leur endurance et chacun était déterminé à ne pas craquer . La tension était à son comble et se reflétait sur chaque visage . Harry et Remus avait devant eux ceux qui avaient fait disparaître sa famille pour l'uns ses meilleurs ami pour l'autre et ce soir ils allaient enfin rendre justice à ceux qu'ils aimaient ou alors ils les rejoindraient. Au dessus du parc le vent redoublait de violence et soufflait de plus en plus, dispersant peu à peu les nuages qui assombrissait le ciel. Dans le grand salon du manoir où le temps paraissait s'être arrêté alors que les deux sort s'affrontaient toujours, les premiers rayons de la pleine lune pénétrèrent la pièce et commencèrent à l'envahir peu à peu. Continuant sa progression la lumière lunaire frappa tel un poignard le dos de Remus dont le corps se contracta sous les effets de l'astre.

« Remus est ce que ça vas ? » Dit Harry sans quitter son ennemi des yeux mais il n'eu pour réponse qu'un grognement roque.

Le corps de Lupin était secoué de terribles tremblements et déjà sa peau était partiellement recouverte de poil. Sa main dont les ongles étaient devenu des griffes, avait bien du mal à tenir sa baguette qui continuait néanmoins à lancer le sort impardonnable . Il ouvrit ses paupières dévoilant deux grands yeux jaunes et se redressa sur ses jambes qui s'étaient légèrement avachi à cause de la douleur . Le presque loup hurla alors à la lune comme le font tous ceux de son espèce . L'énergie et la concentration qu'il mettait dans son sortilège semblait bloquer sa transformation à un stade intermédiaire . Néanmoins la bête qui sommeillait en lui s'était réveillé et sa rage et sa force magique s'ajoutaient à présent à celle de l'ancien professeur . Le flux d'énergie magique de sa baguette redoubla de puissance et frappa avec violence le mur argenté qui protégeait l'ex maraudeur ayant basculé dans la branche la plus obscure de la magie. Le dôme d'argent se resserra sur ses occupant sous le poids de la force nouvelle qui venait de s'ajouter à celle qui habitait déjà les deux combattants mais Peter comme sa protection ne céda pas .

La lune continuant à envahir la pièce ou les deux incantations s'affrontaient toujours et commença à éclairer Harry dont la volonté n'avait pas fléchi un seul instant malgré la difficulté de conserver un tel sort actif aussi longtemps. Derrière Queudever, Bellatrix semblait peu à peu reprendre des forces. Il fallait en finir avant qu'elle ne puisse se rejeter dans la bataille . La lune poursuivait lentement son chemin projetant sur les deux mange mort l'ombre démesurément grande du semi loup et de Harry ,mais l'ombre qui se dessinait sur le sol jusqu'au pied de Peter n'était pas celle d'Harry. La tache du plus sombre des noirs qui s'étalait sur le sol de la bibliothèque représentait un énorme cerf au bois majestueusement dressés qui semblait maintenant faire face à l'ombre du rat qui s'affichait depuis un instant sur le murs blanc à qui Pettigrow tournait le dos. Un éclair déchira le ciel et inonda un bref instant la pièce secoué quelques secondes plus tard par le grondement du tonnerre .Peter remarqua alors l'étrange marque du cerf apparu sur le sol. Suivant l'ombre du regard il remonta ses yeux exorbité vers les yeux d'Harry qui avait pris une stupéfiante couleur bleu claire. Le même bleu claire des yeux de James Potter, son père. Ce fut blanc comme un mort que Queudevert recula d'un pas puis d'un autre resserrant encore un peu plus l'étau autour de lui et Bellatrix

« Jam… James ce n'est pas possible ! Comment……… ! »

« Tu vas payer ta trahison Peter » Dit Harry d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Non ….non…pitié….notre maître à tous m'y a forcé » Répondit-il encore plus apeuré et reculant un peu plus.

« IL N'EST LE MAITRE DE RIEN DU TOUT ! »Hurla alors Harry qui avait retrouvé ses yeux et sa voix;

La barrière d'argent qui avait jusque là un aspect presque liquide se figea et commença à SEe craqueler de toute part. La baguette de Peter était secouée tel un arbuste en pleine tempête et celui ci rompit le sort en tentant de fuir. Le mur magique explosa littéralement projetant les deux mange mort contre le mur au fond de la pièce. l'explosion mis aussi fin aux deux _avada kedavra_ de Remus et Harry qui tombèrent d'épuisement . Harry se releva très vite et se précipita vers son ex professeur et ami.

« Remus comment allez vous? Remus répondez-moi ? »

Mais pour toute réponse le loup garou fut pris de convulsion et acheva sa transformation devant les yeux de son élève. Par chance pour Harry ,il était inconscient mais à cause de la protection leur sort n'avait pas du être mortel, il devait vite finir le travail.

« Ah ! l'amitié , Potter c'est toujours ça qui vous conduit à la mort vous les défenseurs du bien. Tu aurais dû m'achever au lieu de te précipiter auprès de cet imbécile." Haleta Bellatrix visiblement mal en point mais tenant néanmoins Harry dans sa ligne de mire "quel tableau de chasse après le dernier des Black le dernier des Potter sera aussi à moi. »

Harry resserra discrètement sa main sur sa baguette qu'il avait posé à coté de lui en s'agenouillant auprès de Remus qui était toujours inconscient et fixa la personne qui nourrissait sa haine depuis plusieurs mois et qui le tenait maintenant en joug. La porte claqua , après s'être probablement fait ouvrir à coup de pied, brisant violemment le silence qui c'était abattu sur cette salle. La mange mort se retourna par réflexe vers le nouvel arrivant s'apprêtant à le terrasser sur le champs. Le regard d'Harry croisa un bref instant les yeux écarquillés de Ron pris aux piège, son visage était à peine à quelques centimètres de la baguette de Bellatrix prête à faire feu. Harry dégaina cependant plus vite qu'elle.

_Avada kedavra._ L'éclair faucha la frappa de plein fouet. Comme pour un dernier vol son corps fut projeté dans les airs, le regard vide, les pupilles dilatées, elle heurta le sol sans un bruit ne laissant d'elle sur cette terre que son cadavre inerte et le souvenir des atrocités qu'elle avait perpétrées.

La baguette d' Harry tomba lentement sur le sol. Il resta là au milieu de la pièce, entouré de ces meilleur amis mais pourtant si seul. Le combat avait fait rage et avait eu raison de Remus qui gisait inconscient sur le parquet froid du manoir. Quand à la meurtrière, elle venait de succomber de sa propre baguette. Il avait tuer à nouveau. Il s'était venger, elle était morte et il ne ressentait rien. Pas même une petite satisfaction . La vengeance qu'il avait tant espéré avait un goût bien amer et ne lui laissait rien à part un profond dégoût. Il avait l'impression de ne valoir guère mieux que le tueur dont il venait de retirer la vie. Une larme quittant ses yeux maintenant vide coula le long de sa joue .Harry ne pleurait certainement pas la mort de Bellatrix... Il regretait que cette mort ne rende pas le repos à son âme embrasée par la rage et la douleur. Il était toujours aussi triste d'avoir perdu Sirius, il s'en voulait toujours autant de m'avoir pas mieux travaillé son occlumencie ,de n'avoir pas écouté Hermione ,de n'avoir pas pensé au miroir, de ne rien avoir pu faire pour que son parrain ne sombre pas dans le monde de l'oublis qui l'attendait tel un prédateur derrière ce voile comme s'il avait toujours voulu accrocher la tête de Sirius black à son tableau de chasse.

Au moins il avait attraper ce félon de Peter mais au final cela ne rendait le goût de la victoire qu'encore plus amer. A quoi bon avoir enfin la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius maintenant qu'il était mort ? Là où il était sa réhabilitation ne devait plus être un problème. Au moins il était mort avec la certitude que ceux qu'il aimait savait qu'il était innocent. Harry pleurait maintenant à grosses larmes et son corps tout entier était secoué de sanglots, une fois de plus il avait fait fausse route, le chemin de la vengeance ne lui avait rien apporté.

Encore choqué mais ne pleurant plus il se retourna lentement vers ces deux amis qui le regardaient en silence comme s'ils comprenaient qu'aucun mot ne conviendrai à un tel moment. A peine l'eut-il aperçu qu'Hermione lâcha sa baguette et se jeta dans ses bras.( non non ce n'est pas une évidence Harry/Hermione)

« Tu m'as fait la plus grande peur de ma vie. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ? Pourquoi ne nous as tu demandé de t'accompagner ? » Sanglota Hermione.

« Certaines choses devaient être faite et je devais les faire seul. » Lui répondit Harry qui avait visiblement reprit ses esprits.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Dit alors Ron qui semblait se reprendre peu à peu et perdre doucement la teinte pourpre qu'avait pris sa peau sous l'effet à la fois du stress et de l'effort.

Harry commença son récit décrivant chaque détail de l'action à ces deux amis qui contemplaient avec stupéfaction et dégoût le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux . La salle dévastée, un loup garou et un partisan du mal inconscient et un cadavre ,celui de Bellatrix. A la fin de son récit Harry s'effondra à nouveau sur l'épaule de Ron s'étant par la même occasion remit à pleurer.

« Tu avais raison ,ça ne l'a pas ramené... rien n'a changé... la vengeance n'a rien arrangé »

Ron étreignit Harry comme un frère, ces yeux ne quittant pas Hermione s'approchaient d'un pas tremblant de la dépouille de Bellatrix. Elle s'agenouilla et contempla la baguette sur laquelle la main cadaverique était encore crispée. Elle se releva doucement tenant la baguette entre ses deux mains comme s'il s'agissait du saint graal. Son regard croisa celui de Ron qui compris alors . Il lâcha Harry et se précipita vers Hermione .

« Mais oui ! C'est génial tous va s'arranger » Jubila t-il en attrapant Hermione par les épaule et en la secouant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Harry on a la meilleur nouvelle du monde à t'annoncer…….. » Continua-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Hermione.

« Non, Ron! C'est trop tôt, on a tout déchiffré mais on a toujours pas compris tout ce que le sort impliquait ...ça pourrait être très dangereux et ça m'inquiète. On parle de magie noir si on se plante ça pourrai être catastrophique. Et puis je croyais que toi aussi tu trouvais l'idée mauvaise. »

« Oui mais maintenant qu'elle est morte ça change tout, la moitié du travaille est déjà fait. »

« Tu as raison mais je crois que le plus dur reste devant nous…… »

« Stop attendez de quoi parlez vous là ? »

« Oh Harry si on ne t'en a pas parlé c'était pour ton bien. On ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoir et surtout ça peut mettre ta vie en danger et……… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Elle a trouvé un moyen de ramener Sirius » Lâcha d'un coup Ron comme pour délester sa petite amie du poids que représentait le fait de tout dire à Harry.

Il n'en revenait pas . Avait-il bien entendu ? Un moyen existait. Il allait pouvoir revoir son parrain, retrouver une famille. Une nouvelle flamme avait remplacer dans ses yeux le feu ardent de la rage, c'était la flamme de l'espoir.

« Mais….mais où ? Quand ?Comment ? Pourquoi tu n'en n'as pas parlé avant ? »

« Harry on s'inquiétait pour toi, on ne voulait pas te voir faire une bêtise ou risquer ta vie…… »

« une BETISE mais en quoi ramener la personne qui m'est le plus cher au monde pourrai être une bêtise. Le ramener est ce que je désire le plus au monde après revoir mes parents. Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour moi Hermione ? Pourquoi me l'as tu caché ? »

Ron plongea sa main dans la poche D'hermione pour en sotir un vieux parchemin qui semblait avoir été examiné une dizaine de fois et le tendit alors à Harry. Il le parcourut rapidement, ses yeux s'assombrissant à mesure que les mots se déroullaient devant lui.

« De la magie noir !" Dit-il son un ton des plus sinique qu'il continua avec un petit rire nerveux. "Bien sur ! A quoi je m'attendais, délivrer une personne de la mort n'a rien de très naturel. »

« Et il n'y a pas que ça Harry. Je pense que ce rite met en danger ta propre vie »

« Depuis quand c'est un problème avec le retour de Voldemort tout ce que je fait met ma vie en danger! » Il ne pouvait pas vraiment révéler que son destin était déjà inscrit dans les étoiles.

« Un jour mon père m'a dit que la magie noir ne désignait que la magie utilisée pour faire le mal ." Lança Ron d'une voix pas très assurée. "Si tes intentions sont juste, il ne peut pas y avoir de magie noir. »

« Alors c'est décidé, je ramènerai Sirius dès ce soir. » Répondit Harry avec détermination.

« Tu ramèneras Sirius ! Tu veux dire nous ramènerons Sirius . Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser y aller seul ? »

« Et puis c'est nous qui avons trouvé la formule" ajouta Ron "en plus nous aussi on tient beaucoup à Sirius. »

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on discute, tu es notre meilleur ami donc on vient »

« Et puis si je ne protége pas mon beau frère c'est Ginny qui me tue alors mieux vaut pour moi de tout faire pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. » Conclua Ron d'un air amusé mais qui ne laissait la place à aucune réponse de la part d'Harry.

« Alors nous partons tout de suite . » Dit Harry en prend la baguette de Bellatrix des mains d 'Hermione.

« Attend Harry on fait quoi pour Lupin et Pettigrow »

Hermione devança Harry et répondit à Ron avec son habituel intonation de voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle du professeur Mc Gonagall « Queudevert vient avec nous ,ça serai dommage de rendre la vie à Sirius pour qu'il la finissent à Azkaban . Et pour Remus je m'en occupe . Le livre que m'a offert Maugret m'a appris quelques sorts utiles »

Elle sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers Remus et avec celle ci commença à dessiner un pentacle (étoile à cinq branche) autour de leur ami lycanthrope tout en prononçant à voix basse _tenere lupum auribus_ puis elle stupefixa Peter qui était pourtant déjà inconscient mais bon cette fois il n'était pas question de le perdre. Ron qui regardait sa petite amis avec un air ahurie s'approcha du loup garou et dit un « Et alors » plein de scepticisme avant d'être projeté à travers le salon.

« Et alors je défit quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir de ce pentacle tant qu'il y aura un loup ici » répondit elle sur un ton amusé en relevant son chéri encore à moitié étourdit

Harry saisi Peter et le hissa comme un sac de pomme de terre sur son épaule ce qui n'était pas vraiment un exploit compte tenu du faite que le mange mort été encore plus décrépi que lorsqu'il l'avait vu deux ans auparavant dans la cabane hurlante et que l'adolescence et le Quidditch lui avait apporté une musculature toute aussi imposante que celle de son ami qui lui aussi c'était bien développé durant l'année. Après un bref regard pour s'assurer que tout le monde était près il transplannèrent ensemble vers une ruelle de Londres devant une vieille cabine rouge d'aspect miteux.

Alors ???? c'était comment ???? je ne sait pas pourquoi je sens que se chapitre vas faire plaisir a certain autant vous prévenir tout de suite le chapitre suivant et plutôt du genre intense (non sans blague) j'espère de tout cœur que le fic vous plait toujours autant. Je vous souhaite a tous de passer une bonne semaine. Bisou

Billy et Menssa.


	39. Lever le voile sur le mystère

Tout d'abord je souhaite à tous un joyeux noël. Je trouve qu'en cette période de l'année il y a un souffle de joie qui nous entourent et on est sans savoir pourquoi un peu plus heureux que d'habitude (malgré des révisions pour le partiel) Je sais bien que de nombreux d'entre vous sont en vacance dans leur famille et on autre chose à faire que de lire des fanfictions mais pour ceux qui reste le chapitre est bien au rendez-vous. Il ne reste plus qu'un mimi épilogue qui sert également de prologue à la suite, c'est vrai que la fin arrive mais il nous reste pas mal de chapitre avant de boucler définitivement cette histoire qui nous tient tant à cœur.

On annonce par avance une pose de quelques semaines après que la première parties soit finie mais on ne disparaîtra pas complètement, on a fait le pleins de one-shot traduit pour que vous n'oubliez pas de venir le vendredi, et changement sera updater plus régulièrement. (Le prochain chapitre arrive aujourd'hui.)

Ayla257 : La grande question est posé, ressusciter ou ne pas ressusciter? Tu te doutes que je ne peux te répondre surtout que ce chapitre apporte la réponse. Tu tiens ta promesse de ne pas tout lire d'un coup, c'est bien je me demande juste si tu parviendra à faire ça avec les derniers chapitres. On verra…Bisous, Joyeux noël et Bonne année!

Qc-HP : Merci beaucoup la suite arrive bisous. Joyeux noël et bonne année!

Dobbie : ça nous a bien fait rire aussi crois moi! Je suis impardonnable d'avoir laissez passer ça à la correction du chapitre, on a de plus en plus de gens qui se plaignent des fautes, on ne peux que s'excuser on essaye de faire de notre mieux mais les chapitres sont long et souvent fait dans l'urgence peut-être qu'on recorrigera tout un fois que se sera finit. Pour Sirius si je réponds c'est pas marrant, tu verras bien. Pleins de bisous! Joyeux noël et bonne année!

Holly Safer :désolée de te décevoir mais il n'y aura pas de nouvelle confrontation, on aurait pu tout finir d'un coup mais ça aurait fait trop, on préfère vous donner quelques chapitres en plus, en fait une bonne dizaine pour finir la fic. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort ai jamais été amical, si peut être lorsqu'il mouillé ses couches culottes. On s'accroche pour avoir le même rythme, je te comprends c'est très dur surtout que ton histoire est bien plus complexe et les chapitres bien plus long, courage on adore tous ton histoire. À bientôt, bisous et joyeux noël!

Axoo : Toujours hilarantes tes insultes et tu peux te creuser la tête pour en trouver d'autre car tu ne nous aimeras pas plus à la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai lu la suite de ta fic, j'ai d'ailleurs laissé une review, on fait un marché tu finis bien l'histoire, on finit bien l'histoire, c'est juste non? Alors tu ne savais pas qu'on était un couple et ben si on est un couple vieux de bientôt trois ans et on a même pas vingt ans. Merci pour l'annonce du six, on était au courant c'est même moi qui sur un autre site que je n'aime pas particulièrement mais qui possède le seul forum Harry Potter français que je connaisse qui ait donné l'info, j'ai toujours un œil sur Mugglenet et je cherche la moindre info mais je comprends ton désir de crier à la terre ta joie (J'ai fait pareil) Au moins je suis sure d'avoir une bonne nouvelle cet été. Bisous Joyeux noël et Bonne année!

V1v1 : La fin approche mais ce n'est pas la vrai fin, il y a une deuxième partie. Tu n'arrive toujours pas à différencié nos styles! Après tout c'est grave, en fait ça prouve qu'on travaille bien ensemble. Bisous joyeux noël et bonne année!

JeCyMa : Merci pour tout ses super compliments, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attente. Donne nous ton avis sur les événements. Bisous, à bientôt. Joyeux noël et Bonne année!

Ps: c'est super notre fic maintenant elle a des initiale comme pour les vrais bouquins!

Lalabelle : Oui, tu ne pourras encore nous détester cette semaine mais c'est la dernière fois promis. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bisous! Joyeux noël et bonne année!

Samantha Dreamangel : Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te fera autant d'effet. Bisous! Joyeux noël et bonne année!

BeccaSaysDownWithWormtail : J'ai pas vraiment compris ta review, je ne sais même pas si ce sont des insultes ou des compliments. Joyeux noël quand même et une bonne année!

Rupertforever: Je sais pour rupert, je vote toutes les semaines, je trouve que les médias ne s'intéressent pas assez à lui alors qu'il est adorable tout comme Ron. Dons si j'ai bien comprit tu ne liras ça qu'après les vacances, j'espère que ces derniers chapitres te plairont mais ne t'inquiète pas on revient bientôt. Bisous, à très bientôt. Joyeux noël! Bonne année, bonne santé et pleins de sous dans le porte-monnaie!

virg05 J'ai l'impression que tout le monde veux revoir Sirius mais qu'ils craignent qu'il ne soit pas pareil à lui même. Le chapitre ne réponds toujours pas à ta question, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine. Oui j'ai peut-être été un peu méchante avec Harry la semaine dernière mais il est gonflant, il peut encore se rattraper dans le 6 qui arrive cet été. Tiens pour se faire pardonner il doit enfermer Ron et Hermione dans un placard à balais et de ne laisser sortir qu'après qu'ils se soient déclaré leur amour immortel. J'aimerais vraiment que J.K s'inspire de certaines de nos idées pour notre petit couple (on peux toujours rêver). Pleins de bisous! Joyeux noël et bonne année!

lLiv inParis : Heureusement on t'en aurait voulu, non je plaisante. Je te souhaite de bonne vacance à Nantes. Pour répondre à ta question oui on révise et Billy a envoyé les one-shot sur le groupe. Je te fais pleins de bisous. Joyeux noël à toi! (En espérant que Ron soit sous le sapin!) à bientôt!

pascale1980 : Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir ses deux chapitres d'affilés et c'est vrai que ça sent la fin de fic mais il y a une deuxième partie, il reste un gros méchant à tuer. Bisous! Joyeux noël et bonne année!

Darkside91: Heureuse que tu aimes la fic, pour l'orthographe on fais le maximum et je trouve que tu exagère un peu, c'est vrai qu'il y a des fautes impardonnable mais on préfère ce concentrer sur l'histoire, la taille des chapitres et l'échéance de chaque semaine. On essayera de faire un effort pour la suite en lisant un peu plus avant de publier. Encore merci de t'être manifesté. Bisous. Joyeux noël et Bonne année!

Jamesie-cass : On voudrait pas te faire pleurer, toi tu dois être du genre je ne me remet pas de la mort de Sirius. Je ne dirait pas comment ça finit mais tu seras au courant avant la fin des vacances malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta reviews, les idées demande à Billy c'est lui qui commence à en lancer une, on en discute ensemble, genre brainstorming et il y a un chapitre qui sort. Bon d'accord quelque fois on écrit un chapitre comme ça, sans le dire et c'est bien alors on publie, quand aux derniers ils ont été les premiers écrit tout le reste de la fic s'est articulé autour de ça.

Passe un joyeux noël, promis tu ne pleureras pas! Bonne année et bonne santé!

Disclaimer : tous les personnage, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

**Très important : **en plus de lire ces fic qui au passage sont purement génial je vous invite tous a inonder le boite mail de Iliv inParis (liv pour les intime) de gentil review pour son anniversaire. Joyeux noël et bonne anniversaire pi chou je te souhaite plein de bonheur pour l'année de tes …….. non je ne dirai rien a partir d'un certain age il est incorrecte de divulguer celui d'une femme. Mais non je deconne tu est dans la fleur de l'age alors profite s'en. Plein de gros bisou de notre par a tout les deux.

Lever le voile sur le mystère 

Harry ,Ron ,Hermione et Pettigrow toujours inconscient sur l'épaule d'Harry rentrèrent avec difficulté dans la cabine délabrée au téléphone hors d'usage mais qui cachait par ce stratagème le ministère aux yeux moldus. Harry décrocha par réflexe le combiné en doutant que cela serve à quelque chose, il tapa néanmoins sur le cadran à moitié cassé les chiffres que Mr Weasley avait utilisé l'année précédente six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux. La voix de l'employer du ministère résonna dans la cabine exigu et déblatéra son discours habituel.

« Bienvenue au ministère de la magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite »

« Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger venus livrer aux aurors le traître Peter Pettigrow et ramener à la vie le fugitif innocent Sirius black » Dit Harry sur un ton neutre avant que Ron ne lui assène un violent coup de coude.

« Tu es cinglé ou quoi ?? Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu être un peu plus évasif sur nos intentions. »

Mais Harry éclata de rire en tendant à son meilleur ami le badge qui venait d'apparaître pour lui . En effet on pouvait y lire

**RONALD WEASLEY**

venu rendre justice et tenter l'impossible

« Le système ne manque pas d'humour » Fit remarquer Hermione qui lisait un badge où été inscrit.

**PETER PETTIGROW**

Sensé être mort

« Je soupçonne Dumbledore d'en être l'inventeur. » Ajouta elle en souriant.

« C'est toute à fait son style . » Conclu Harry alors qu'ils riaient tous les trois durant la descente de la cabine.

Malgré la tension qui régnait en eux en ce moment ce rire n'était pas feint et les détendit un peu . D'un pas décidé que les trois sorciers et leur butin traversèrent le hall du ministère qui était à cette heure désert, en direction de l'ascenseur. Après un bref regard sur ces troupes comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient toujours partant Harry appuya sur le bouton du niveau neuf .Quelques secondes de descente plus tard la même voix féminine , froide et distante de la cabine téléphonique annonça .

« Niveau neuf: département des mystères »

Dès l'ouverture de la grande grille dorée, ils sortirent et avancèrent vers le département des mystères comme si ils étaient pressés d'en finir au plus vite mais leur progression fut stoppé quand dans le couloir devant eux ,un premier obstacle leur barra la route. Les aurors, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley, faisaient barrage et pointaient déjà leur baguette sur les trois adolescents .Maugrey pris la parole de sa voix cassée:

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous faite là ni comment vous y êtes parvenu mais ça m'importe peu. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici vous devriez être à Poudlard sous la protection de Dumbledore et de tous ceux qui ont été réquisitionné pour ça . On se défonce assez pour vous protéger de l'autre cinglé pour ne pas en plus avoir à vous protéger de vous même. Alors maintenant fini de jouer vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment et ne pas poser la moindre objection. »

Après cette tirade le silence régna un long moment pendant que chacun se livrait à un combat virtuelle par regard interposé comme pour se tester. Harry balança le corps pétrifié de Queudever aux pied des trois aurors qui durant un bref instant n'en crurent pas leur yeux. Même s'ils savaient que Peter n'était pas mort et que Sirius avait été accusé à tort ils n'en revenaient pas de le voir enfin entre leur main après qu'il leur ai échapé pendant plus de 15 ans.

« Vous allez pouvoir réhabiliter le dernier des Black à présent." dit Harry d'une voix froide et cassante "et allez faire un tour au manoir des Lestranges, je crois bien que Bellatrix ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. »

« Mais….mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment vous….. ? » Bredouilla Fol oeil de toute évidence décontenancé par les évènements.

« On vous expliquera tout plus tard pour l'instant certaines choses doivent être faite » Rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

« Oh! mais vous n'irez nul part. Vous allez nous suivre sans discuter! » Répondit Maugrey en assurant sa prise sur sa baguette et en vérifiant du coin de son oeil magique si ces deux collègues visiblement troublés par la situation étaient prés à se défendre au cas où.

« Nous passerons que vous le vouliez ou non » Déclara haut et fort Ron qui comme Hermione faisait bloc autour d'Harry.

Sans laisser de temps de réponse au trois aurors le trio de jeunes sorciers couru baguette au poing vers les adultes leur barrant la route. Trois rayons d'un bleu intense fusèrent en direction de nos trois héros qui les évitèrent dans un _crac_ sonore.

_Crac_

Harry Ron et Hermione réapparurent dans le dos de Maugrey, Kinsley et Tonks , leur baguette pointée dans le dos de ces derniers qui semblaient comme saisi de stupeur.

« Comment…… ? » Balbutia Maugrey qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil tout comme ces acolytes.

« Désolé Alastor. Vigilance constante! » Dit Harry non sans une légère teinte de triomphe dans la voix.

_STUPEFIX _hurlèrent d'une même voix les trois adolescents qui virent tomber les trois aurors à leurs pieds.

« Et bien ça me fait bizarre de dire ça mais je suis bien content que les détraqueurs soit passés dans le camp de tu-sais-qui. Peut être que la vie à Azkanban est plus agréable sans eux » Lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie ce qui fit sourire Harry mais pas Hermione qui tira son petit copain par la manche et commença à le traîner en direction de la salle de l'arcade.

«Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de faire le pitre. » Lui demanda t-elle d'un air amusé alors qu'ils traversaient à grandes enjambées le département des mystères vers la salle qui avait vu périr Sirius Black un ans plus tôt. Ils ne voulaient pas s'attarder dans des salles évocatrice de sombre souvenirs concentrés sur le but de leur expediction.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle maudite, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant comme pour se receuillir devantun mausolée érigé en mémoire d'un héros. Comme l'an passé la grande salle abritant l'arcade était plongée dans la pénombre, Ron utilisa sa maîtrise du feu pour en allumer toutes les bougies afin de pouvoir réaliser le sort dans les meilleurs condition possible . Ils se tenaient tout les trois debout dans la grande pièce semi circulaire entre l'autel de pierre et l'imposante arcade soutenant le voile derrière lequel Harry avait vu disparaître en même temps que son Parain tout espoir de vivre heureux et en famille. à part que maintenant en plus d'avoir un espoir de ramener Sirius il avait aussi sa Ginny avec laquelle il avait bien l'intention de former une famille heureuse.

Ginny... Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter de penser à elle aussi longtemps... Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il hésita.

Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose, si il laissait Ginny seule avec sa peine comme l'avait fait Sirius avec lui en mourrant...Il secoua la tête pour effacer tout ses doutes, l'enjeu était trop grand. Il ne pourrai plus jamais se regarder en face en sachant qu'il n'avait pas tout tenté pour ramener Sirius . Les deux amoureux semblaient eux aussi s'être perdu dans les même pensée qu'Harry tant l'ombre menaçante du spectre de la mort régnait en ces lieux. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, tout devrait être fini avant l'aube s'ils ne voulaient pas être dérangé alors Harry brisa de façon incisive le silence devenu pesant .

« On y est ! Par quoi on commence ? »

« Si j'ai bien tout compris tu dois lancer ce sort à l'aide de la baguette de Bellatrix sur l'arcade. » Répondit Hermione.

« Ca n'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça ! » S'exclama Harry en lisant attentivement la formule pour la mémoriser.

« Oui enfin sauf pour quelques détails quand même. » Commença Ron dont la phrase fut immédiatement illustré par sa moitié.

« La formule doit être psalmodié pendant toute la durée du rite qui n'est pas vraiment déterminé et tu devras maintenir ton flux d'énergie magique tout le temps. De plus, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, on s'apprête à ouvrir la porte des enfers ce qui d'après le livre doit provoquer un chaos face auquel il te faudra combattre pour mettre fin à la cérémonie et claquer cette porte maléfique au nez de tous les démons qui tenteront de si engouffrer. »

« Sans parler de cette histoire de sang et de blessures que tu devras supportées. » renchéri Ron.

« En effet vu comme ça, c'est beaucoup moins réjouissant ! Et tu penses que j'ai une chance? »

« Seul non mais c'est pour ça qu'on est là "dit Ron sur un ton se voulant rassurant. "Si on ne peut même pas faire face à un petit chaos de rien du tout pour toi, à quoi diable servent les amis »

A cette phrase, Harry sourit mais ce rire était emplis de sarcasmes et d'appréhension. Pouvait-t-il les mettre ainsi en danger ? Ils meritaient mieux tout les deux, ils meritaient une vie loin de lui, loin des problèmes... Hermione coupa court à toute les réflexions d'Harry en lui tendant le parchemin d'un air décidé, le regard déterminé.

« Alors en commence ? »

« Oui, c'est parti » Déclara Harry en levant la baguette de Bellatrix droit en direction du voile mystérieux.

_Sublata causa, tollitur effectus. Sublata causa, tollitur effectus. Sublata causa, tollitur effectus. ………_Récita alors Harry d'un léger filet de voix dont le volume était proche de celui du murmure .Ces yeux étaient clos et son visage concentré pour garder l'intensité du rayon noir s'échappant à présent de la baguette de Bellatrix . Un fort vent glacé souleva alors le voile dévoilant le néant qu'il masquait jusqu'à présent . Le souffle froid balaya la pièce éteignant au passage les bougies allumées par Ron.

« Ho !Ho ! Cela ne pressage rien de bon ", fit t-il remarquer à Hermione, "Ces flammes étaient sensé être éternel, c'est moi qui les aient allumées. Elle étaient magiques. »

« En effet si c'est pas le début du chaos ça y ressemble bien » Ajouta Hermione en se serrant contre son petite ami.

« Je t'aime, mione »

« Je t'aime aussi Ron » Ils s'embrassèrent passionnement comme pour goûter une dernière fois au paradis avant de se mettre tout deux en position de combat.

"Pour Harry."

La température baissa de plusieurs degrés, le vent provenant de la porte semblait devenir de plus en plus fort. Malgré cela la concentration d'Harry ne paraissait pas prête à faiblir, Ron et Hermione fixaient toujours l'arcade avec la ferme intention de mettre en échec quiconque voudrait mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leur meilleur ami. Néanmoins la créature qui apparu devant eux été très loin de tous ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer .La chose qui se détachait lentement du néant avait plus ou moins l'aspect d'un détraqueur sauf qu'il était bien plus grand et d'un blanc rappelant la pureté des grandes étendues polaires. L'air autour du monstre semblait se cristalliser, quand il glissa sans un bruit dans la pièce la température chuta encore un peu plus. Ron fit face à la créature qui s'était déplacé sur la gauche de la pièce.

« Ron, regarde! » Cria Hermione en désignant le grand autel de pierre auquel auparavant ils tournaient le dos .

Sur celui-ci le corps de Sirius commençait à réapparaître . Pour l'instant il n'était qu'une ombre mais à chaques secondes son enveloppe charnel prenait consistance. Ron fixait le monstre et le monstre le fixait ,complètement immobile, mais tout deux détournèrent le regard quand un rugissement proche de celui du lion retenti dans toute la salle . Un animal chimérique était lui aussi sortit de l'arcade et se dirigeait vers la droite comme pour prendre le trio de sorcier en tenaille . Ses cornes et ses sabots aux pattes arrières faisaient penser au Minotaure décrit dans les récit de la mythologie grec mais sa tête, son pelage et sa crinière étaient sans nul doute celle d'un lion.(pour ceux qui connaissent je le vois comme la G-force Ifrit de FF8). Il se tenait debout et devait mesurer à peu près quatre mètres, son corps incandescent semblait s'opposer point pour point avec le squelette de glace se tenant devant Ron.

« Le glaçon est pour moi! » Dit alors Ron par dessus son épaule à l'attention de sa petite amie.

« Et la torche humaine est pour moi, lui répondit alors Hermione, "je ne crois pas que nos baguette seront très utile nous devrons faire appelle à notre magie naturel, à notre élément. »

« C'est bien ce que je comptais faire. »

« Ron, je vais avoir besoin de ton épée! passe la moi! »

Ron sortit l'épée de son Foureau qui venait à l'instant de se matérialiser dans son dos.

« D'accord je te la donne seulement si tu me fais quelque chose. »

« Ron! tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça » Répondit Hermione mi- irritée mi-amusée par la remarque de son rouquin préfèré.

« Je pensais pas à ça mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée, je voulais plutôt que tu te serves de ton élément pour me jeter le meilleur sortilège de gèle-flammes que tu puisses lancer »

« Oui je peux."dit Hermione en s'exécutant "mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais le transformer en flaque d'eau, ce machin! » Grogna Ron dont les yeux étaient devenu rouge et dont l'être tout entier brûlait dans la fournaise qu'il avait crée à partir de son propre corps.

Hermione qui fut un temps épaté de la puissance magique émanant de son petit copain se retourna vers son adversaire et déposa à ses pieds l'épée magique de Ron. A ses cotés le combat n'avait toujours pas débuté et Sirius continuait à réapparaître alors qu'Harry répétait encore et encore les même mots .Le démon incandescent se mis à ce moment en marche vers Hermione qui ne se fit pas prier pour le stopper net.

«Attend un peu toi! il n'est pas question que tu approches. J'ai besoin de temps pour ce que je te prépare _tempetae borealis »_ S'écria t-elle la main tendu en direction du monstre qui fut soudain confronté à un blizzard tellement froid qu'un ours polaire ni aurait pas survécu.

Le sort eu l'effet escompté puisque la créature semblait ne plus pouvoir que reculer face à la tempête déchaînée contre lui. Hermione en profita pour mettre à exécution son plan et usa de sa baguette pour faire léviter l'épée devant elle, la pointe tournée vers le monstre qui lutait de toute ses forces pour avancer.

_wingardium leviosa_

Rangeant sa baguette elle se mit à faire danser ses mains tout autour de l'objet en prononçant à mi voix

_diamond dust_ (oui je sait un sort en anglais mais j'en avait mare du latin et bien comme c'est eux qui les ont créé c'est tout a fait possible) Et sur la lame sembla alors se condenser en glace la totalité de l'atmosphère environnante .

Pour Ron aussi la bataille avait commencé mais pour lui elle était plus proche du corps à corps viril que des plans stratégique de sa Hermione. Après avoir décuplé l'intensité des flammes le recouvrant, son premier sort fusa.

_magma swirl_ hurla-t-il en direction de la créature de glace en balançant son point incandescent duquel jaillit un tourbillon de matière en fusion qui brûlait comme si elle venait d'être arraché aux entrailles de la terre. Le tourbillon brûlant manqua de peu le corps de la bête mais l'amputa d'un de ses bras. Sans laissait au monstre un instant de répit Ron bondit sur lui l'attaquant de ses points et de ses pieds qui étaient devenu des armes mortelles dont le simple contact infligeait au démon la morsure terrible et douloureuse du brasier .Tout ce passa très vite et la bête visiblement surprise de la force du rouquin reçu le coup de grace par la main même de Ron qui s'écrasa avec violence sur sa tête et la fit éclater en un millier de cristaux de glace dont la plupart fondirent avant même de toucher le sol. De l'autre coté de la pièce Hermione persistait dans l'élaboration de l'énorme pic de glace qu'elle formait en combinant son pouvoir à l'épée de Ron. Mais malheureusement elle avait l'air d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à maintenir le blizzard alors qu'elle concentrait son pouvoir sur l'épée. Le démon commençait à se dépêtrer du cercueil de glace qui l'empêchait jusque là d'avancer .Hermione l'avait bien vu et cela impliquait un stress qui n'aidait en rien à la réalisation de son plan. Le monstre approchait et son arme n'était toujours pas prête. La chimère rugit et balaya définitivement d'une main le sort qui l'entravait .Sa mise en échec momentanée semblait avoir fait naître en lui la rage autant que le fait d'être sorti vainqueur face à sa prison glacé semblait le réjouir. Fixant Hermione de ses yeux sang et or sa large gueule s'ouvrir une fois de plus et laissa échapper pour la jeune sorcière une boule de feu aussi brûlante que rapide qui fit en peu de temps fondre la distance la séparant de la créature. A la vue de sa mort imminente Hermione ne put que fermer les yeux résignés à sa défaite qui ne faisait plus aucun doute mais le bruit de chocs au quel elle s'attendait ne s'accompagna d'aucune douleur, et pour cause quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit son petit ami la protégeant, se servant de son corps comme d'un véritable bouclier. Sa maîtrise du feu lui permettait de résister à l'attaque mais pas de ne pas y succomber et il s'écroula à genou quand le monstre épuisé arrêta enfin d'entretenir le feu qui s'était écrasé sur le dos de Ron. Il se releva avec l'aide d'Hermione qui était en pleur mais sans qu'elle puisse le retenir il sauta au cou de la bête qui reprenait son souffle en vue d'une prochaine attaque. Ron s'agrippait au démon dont les cris de douleur se mélangeaient aux cris de frayeur d'Hermione . après un âpre combat qui ne dura en réalité que quelques secondes mais qui fit rage pendant des siècle aux yeux des deux jeunes sorcier. Ron parvint à saisir le cou de l'animal et à l'étrangler présentant ainsi à sa compagne de torse du monstre qui se débattait pour que le rouquin ne maintienne pas son emprise

« Va y Mione fait le! Transperce le! C'est notre seul chance! » Hurla Ron dont le corps pendait sur le dos de l'immense chimère qui le secouait comme si il n'était qu'une vulgaire cape mais une cape si serrée autour de son cou que l'air commençait à lui manquer.

« Mais je pourrai te blesser! » Sanglota Hermione qui hurlait elle aussi.

« On a plus le temps de réfléchir! Fait le sinon je vais lâcher en nous allons mourir tout le deux !»

« Je…..je….je ne peux pas !! »

« Fait le maintenant! Je ne veux pas que l'on te fasse de mal! »

« FAIT LE ! »

Hermione ébranlée par les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Ron qui livrait ses dernières forces dans la bataille et qui lui demandait de mettre un terme au combat dégaina sa baguette.

_accio lame de glace_

D'un revers du bras elle projeta la lame droit vers le cœur de la créature . Elle empala le monstre et le transperça de part en part l'envoyant, lui et Ron à travers la pièce. Ils écrasèrent tout deux sur le mur de la salle avec Ron pris en tenaille entre la pierre et le corps sans vie de la créature à présent vaincu. Le cadavre de l'animal se dispersa dans un nuage de cendre ne laissant sur le mur que Ron qui y demeurait accroché par la pointe de l'épée qui l'avait éperonné.

« NON ! » cria Hermione prise de panique; elle se précipita vers son petit ami en envoyant valdinguer la lame victorieuse, le rattrapant dans ses bras avant qu'il n'heurte le sol . Ces jambes fléchirent sous le poids du corps inerte de Ron qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine, pleurant toutes les larme de son corps après qui se soit tout deux étalés sur le sol. Elle se sentait détruite de l'intérieur, sa tristesse était si forte que chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait lui faisait plus mal que la précédente .Tout en elle était dévastée elle tremblait et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, aller rejoindre l'amour de sa vie où qu'il soit . Hermione était toujours écroulé contre le corps de son petit ami quand elle senti un léger courrant d'air chaud lui effleurer la nuque. Elle ne compris pas tout de suite mais ce souffle était celui de Ron . Celui-ci toussa, ce qui sortit Hermione du gouffre de tristesse dans lequel elle était tombée .Elle se redressa et vit la chose pour laquelle il y a dix secondes à peine elle aurait donner sa vie . Ron avait les yeux ouvert et malgré la douleur que traduisait son visage, il souriait comme pour rassurer Hermione qui l'étreignit à nouveau en pleurant mais cette fois de joie. L'épée l'avait certes bien entaillé mais la plaie béante par laquelle il perdait encore beaucoup de sang ne s'ouvrait que de sa clavicule jusqu'au bas de son aisselle . La blessure n'était pas mortel mais il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'un organe vital ne soit touché

« Ho... Ron j'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru te perdre. »

« C'est finit maintenant un petit bandage de rien du tout dont seule ma chérie en a le secret et je serai sur pied. » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots.

« Et puis rien n'est fini Harry a encore de besoin de nous » Ajouta le rouquin en désignant d'un signe de la tête Sirius dont le corps semblait avoir complètement pris forme mais dont l'âme n'était toujours pas revenue de l'au-delà.

Hermione acquiesça et fit apparaître un pansement sur la blessure de Ron qui saignait toujours abondamment, une artère devaient être romptu, ils devaient vite en finir pour le soigner. Elle l'aida à se relever pour s'approcher de leur meilleur ami qui continuait comme s'il était en transe de maintenir le sort de résurrection.

« Bon on eet venu à bout du chaos, Harry à la baguette et la formule... Qu'est ce qui nous manque ? » Interrogea Ron.

« ... Baignée par le sang qu'il lui faudra verser En s'affligeant les stigmates d'un grand mage du passé… » Récita-t-elle à voix basse, son visage dévoillant une intense réflexion.

« Et tu crois que ça veut dire quoi ce chara…….. »

BANG! ce bruit se répercuta sur la pierre des murs de la salle. Le bruit d'un marteau frappant une enclume ou un toute autre objet métallique. Harry hurla de douleur car la main tenant la baguette de Bellatrix imprégnait celle ci du sang du jeune sorcier qui coulait par une blessure soudainement apparu. Sa main semblait avoir était transpercé au niveau de la paume par quelque chose qui y avait laissé un trou de quelques centimètres de diamètre.

BANG! Le deuxième coup qui retentit dans la salle arracha à Harry un autre cri de douleur lui causant les mêmes dommages mais à l'autre main. Harry commençait à fléchir sous la douleur et ses deux amis l'épaulèrent pour le maintenir debout, il ne fallait pas arrêter maintenant et malgré d'atroce souffrance la volonté d'Harry d'achever le travail commencé était sans faille.

« ça y est on l'a le sang ! » Dit Ron en désignant du regard la baguette de Bellatrix dont le bois était imbibé de liquide pourpre de son ami « Et pour ton grand mage du passé t'as toujours pas trouvé? »

BANG! Le troisième coup atteint Harry au pied droit qui avait subit le même sort que ses autres extrémités. Ses deux amis déjà éprouvés par le combat durent à présent supporter presque tout son poids alors qu'il se vidait.

« C'est affreux et on ne peut rien faire. »

BANG! Son dernier membre valide fut touché. Tout les trois étaient à bout de force et Harry palissait à chaque gouttes de sang coulant par ces profondes blessures

« Il faut arrêter ça! Il va en mourir! »

« Non! Mione, on ne peut pas! Il veut continuer! ça doit bientôt être fini. »

Harry cria de nouveau et sur son front se formèrent de longs filets de sang qui dégoulinaient de sa chevelure désordonnée.

« ….Les stigmates d'un grand mage du passé……. Oh non! la couronne d'épine , la crucifixion", haleta Hermione paniqué, "c'est le christ, le livre parle du christ. oh mon dieu non ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione se figèrent sur le néant dissimulé derrière l'arcade, la jeune fille était de toute évidence tétanisé par la terreur à cause de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir

« Ce n'est pas fini Ron……la…….la…. »

« La quoi ? »

« La lance de Longinus » Lâcha-t-elle d'un souffle alors que du noir profond du vide caché par le voile fila à toute vitesse une longue lance argenté. Fendant l'air, celle-ci fonça sur le torse d'Harry qui n'avait ni la volonté ni la force d'esquiver et le frappa en plein cœur provoquant au moment du choc la diffusion d'une lumière aveuglante qui illumina un bref instant les ténèbres.

Ces grands yeux s'ouvrirent et sa cage thoracique se souleva dans un bruyant mouvement d'inspiration. Sirius black été revenu de là où nul ne revenait jamais . Le retour progressif à une luminosité normale permis à Ron et Hermione de prendre connaissance de l'état de leur meilleur ami. La lance était là, devant Harry, mais à l'étonnement de chacun elle ne l'avait pas touché et avait été stoppé net par l'étoffe doré qu'il portait sous sa chemise. Sa cote de maille l'avait sauvé. La lance tomba sur le sol. Le vent glacial se remit à souffler mais cette fois-ci en sens inverse ramenant au néant les cendres et l'eau , relique des démons vaincu. Harry à bout de force coupa d'un coup le lien magique et la baguette maudite qu'il tenait explosa faisant tomber à la renverse le trio complètement exténué.

Fin de chapitre

Aller faite moi plaisir dit moi que je vous ai fait très peur avec Ron…. Que vous y avait cru l'espace de quelque seconde sinon vous aller me faire regretter de ne pas avoir couper a se moment. Au sujet de se chapitre je sent déjà qu'il vas porter a controverse dans la mesure ou même moi je le trouve tirer par les cheveux mais se sont mes idée et je l'ai assume aussi bizarre soit elle . on pourra toujours m'accordait que c'était original. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu nous vous souhaitons a nouveau un très joyeux noël. Bisou a vous tous

Billy et Menssa.


	40. Réveil et retrouvaille

Bonjour tout le monde! Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi vous dire cette semaine, je sais que ce chapitre ne répondra pas à toutes vos questions, qu'il est loin d'être assez peaufiné pour le dernier chapitre d'une si longue aventure mais c'est justement grâce à cette fin bâclé, imparfaite que les idées pour une suite sont nés. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas dire à vendredi prochain car il n'y aura plus de vendredi pendant un petit moment. Je vais vous laisser apprécier ce faux dernier chapitre. À tout à l'heure.

Jamesie-cass : Tes craintes étaient plus justifié pour Harry, j'aurait beaucoup moins de scrupule à le tuer que Ron. Je crois que toi et Billy vous devriez fonder un club qui réunirait les amoureux de Sirius. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira à très bientôt. Bonne année et bonne santé!

Holly Safer : Jamais je ne tuerai Ron à moins que se soit absolument nécessaire. Voldemort ne va pas se manifester immédiatement mais plus loin dans la suite. Bien joué tu as trouvé tout de suite, on est assez content que pas grand monde a trouvé ça bizarre. Pleins de bisous, Bonne année, bonne santé et pleins de sous dans le porte-monnaie.

Dobbie : Non! On ne voulait pas te tuer rassure toi Ron va bien. Pour la suite il va falloir que tu attende quelques semaines parce qu'on fait une petite pause. Bisous. Bonne année, bonne santé!

JeCyMa : La suite là voilà! On pensait pas qu'autant de gens croiraient à la mort de Ron mais c'est plutôt bien. Aujourd'hui ça finit vraiment en tout cas pour quelques semaines. Tous mes vœux pour cette année 2005, pleins de bisous à bientôt.

cecile rogue: En fait le truc avec le Christ c'est que Jésus était un sorcier et que des yeux moldus ont interprété ses tours comme étant des miracles, je sais que ça peux choquer les plus religieux et je tiens à préciser que je suis consciente que ce n'est qu'une fiction mais je trouve l'idée assez intéressante. Mais tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas aimer, j'espère que ce chapitre te décevra moins. Je te souhaite une bonne année, un bonne santé et pleins de sous dans le porte monnaie.

Axoo : Quelle longue review! Bravo pour les insultes vraiment. Normalement on ne devrait pas en avoir cette semaine. Oui on est un peu space je dois l'avouer et c'est pas encore finit. J'ai lu wintertime mais Billy ne m'a pas encore envoyé le chapitre R, je suis triste mais il a beaucoup de difficulté avec son ordi en ce moment alors c'est moi qui prends tout en charge.

Nous sommes un couple et en effet je savais déjà qu'il avait des idées derrière la tête mais à bientôt 20 ans c'est un peu normal non? Malheureusement nous aussi on est tout seul pour les fêtes ou en tout cas pas ensemble. On reste dans nos famille respectives alors je comprends tout à fait.

Je te fais pleins de bisous et te souhaite une bonne année et une excellente santé! À bientôt!

Larmes de pluie : Rebonjour, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'avais plus vu alors tout d'abord joyeux noël en retard. Tu as eu la chance de ne pas avoir à attendre mais tu reviens juste quand on s'arrête pour quelques semaines, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Je te fais pleins de bisous, bonne année, bonne santé et pleins de sous dans le porte monnaie!

Darkdea1 : La suite la voilà mais je pense que tu vas devoir commencer à te sevrer parce qu'on s'arrête pour quelques semaines. À bientôt, bonne année et bonne santé!

Nerwenn : En deux jours alors là je te tire mon chapeau. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Encore bravo pour ton courage et merci pour ta review. Bonne année et bonne santé. À bientôt!

N.J : Encore quelqu'un qui a tout lu d'un coup, bravo! Tu as du courages d'avoir tout descendu merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre. Bonne année et bonne santé. À bientôt!

pascale1980 :Longue review bien structuré, je vais te répondre de la même façon:

Les quatre éléments seront toujours là même dans la suite, ils ont été inventé pour ce combat. Je suis contente que ça ait bien passé pour les lecteurs. À chaque fois qu'on invente quelque chose on a peur que personne ne parte dans notre délire.

Je faisait allusion au christ et je suis contente que tu trouves ça logique car tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis. Jésus ne peux être un cracmol car il n'aurait pu faire aucun tour de magie « miracle » pour impressionner les moldus, il y a une légère explication dans le chapitre. Et je pense aussi que c'est original merci du compliments.

J'aime trop Ron pour le faire mourir, j'ai beau essayé jamais je ne parvient à le tuer.

Le film ça doit être stigmata, film que je n'ai jamais vu en entier mais qui m'a bien plus sur le principe et c'est vrai que ça lui donne un côté saint mais dans l'explication et dans la fic c'est un sacrifice de magie noire.

De rien pour Sirius, j'espère que tu aimeras ce qu'on en a fait.

Bisous, bonne année, bonne santé et pleins de sous dans le porte monnaie. 

lLiv inParis: Je savais qu'il y avait une erreur mais j'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus, bravo Liv pour avoir rabattu le caquet à Billy. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais c'était pas voulu, les dates ne devait pas vraiment coïncider. Excuse nous pour Ron mais on aime bien faire peur. J'espère que tes mini vacance se sont bien passé. Je te fais pleins de bisous et te souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé.

Ryan: La suite la voilà. Bonne année!

virg05 : Désolé de t'avoir fait peur pour Ron et Harry mais il s'en sortent toujours. De plus si vous réfléchissait bien pour écrire une suite il faut des personnages alors les tuer tous à ce moment ne serait pas très judicieux. Heureuse que tu ais aimé, il faudra attendre quelques semaines pour écrire la fic. Pleins de bisous, bonne année et bonne santé. À bientôt!

V1v1 : Oui je suis dingue de Ron! C'est très malin d'y avoir pensé, c'est pas vraiment finit en effet mais il faudra attendre quelque semaines avant d'avoir une suite. Je te fais pleins de bisous bonne année et bonne santé!

Qc-HP : Tant mieux que tu trouves ce chapitre toujours aussi bon, l'action n'est pas facile à écrire mais j'aime beaucoup ce que Billy fait. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. À très bientôt. Bonne année et bonne santé!

Labelle : désolé pour Ron, on ne vous fait plus de frayeur promis en tout cas plus pendant un petit moment. La suite la voilà avec un petit goût de fin. Pleins de bisous, bonne année et bonne santé!

**Allez tous lire les fics de ILivinParis qui sont excellent ainsi que la fic de Sevrane « culpabilité »!**

Disclaimer: Nous ne possédons pas Harry Potter, nous ne faisons que l'aimer.

**Réveil et retrouvaille.**

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour ne rencontrer qu'une obscurité infinie, aucun bruit ne troublait le silence religieux de cette noirceur peu rassurante. Il détestait les ténèbres trop de souvenirs horribles s'y associaient, pendant un instant il se crut revenu à Azkaban à luter contre la folie mais aucun désespoir n'emplissait son cœur malgré sa forme humaine. De plus il ne pouvait associer le moelleux matelas qui soutenait son dos douloureux à la pierre froide et humide, il étira ses muscles ankylosés qui semblaient n'avoir pas fonctionner depuis une éternité. Il se redressa calmement essayant de se rappeler des derniers événements, il ne pouvait être dans la maison maudite de son enfance aucune literie n'y était si confortable. Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup en mémoire, Harry au départements des mystères, sa vie menacé par Voldemort, son duel avec Bellatrix…

Sirius se leva d'un bond pour s'écrouler à terre quelques instants plus tard aveuglé par les rayons naissant du soleil invisible derrière les lourds rideaux de velours du lit à baldaquin sur lequel il dormait.

« Merde! » Il frotta ses jambes fourmillantes tout en examinant les alentours. La pièce était peu meublé, sa table de chevet recouverte de potions les plus diverses, ses vieux habits rapiécés drapé sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre. Il se traîna jusqu'au pied de ce canapé et se hissa tant bien que mal contre les coussins, sa baguette avait disparut le laissant sans défense dans un lieu inconnu.

« Réfléchit et vite ton filleul à peut-être besoin de toi! » Il regarda la porte qui ne semblait pas verrouillé, par la petit lucarne qui lui montrait le couloir il entrevit une jeune fille vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche.

« L'hôpital! Tu es à l'hôpital! » Il scruta à nouveau la pièce surprit du luxe déployé pour soigner un prisonnier en cavale. Sirius ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses derniers souvenirs, il avait provoqué sa cousine qui lui avait lancé un sort et puis plus rien…le noir…une vague impression de douleur, de désolation mais rien de vraiment concret. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer hier soir? Quelque chose d'important pour que Dumbledore prenne le risque de l'amener à St Mangouste. Il sursauta au bruit de la porte qui grinçait.

« Bonjour Mr Black! On se demandait quand vous vous réveillerez! » Une jolie petite infirmière lui tendit un gobelet empli d'un liquide violet.

« Prenez ça! C'est bon pour vos muscles après tout ce temps inconscient ils doivent être douloureux. » Il contempla sans un mot la jeune fille s'activer dans la pièce en avalant d'un trait le liquide sirupeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face à ce comportement bizarre. Elle était tout à fait normale, accueillante, douce et compatissante mais montrant néanmoins une certaine autorité, ce qui troublait Sirius était son manque de réaction face à lui. Elle ne s'était pas mise à crier à l'assassin, aucune moue de dégoût n'avait défiguré son visage, elle le considérait comme n'importe quel patient, elle semblait même en train de flirter avec lui.

« Vous devez avoir tellement de courage pour avoir bravé tout ça, 12 ans avec des détraqueurs … »

« Excusez-moi, je vous connais? » Elle s'arrêta un instant de réarranger ses draps pour croiser son regard, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Susan Smith, c'est Dora qui m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous. Elle m'a fait assez confiance pour tout me raconter. Je suis infirmière à St Mangouste au service des blessures non magique mais on m'a transféré ici pour quelque jour. » Sirius serra la main tendue, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

« Sirius Black mais vous devez le savoir. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Au dernière nouvelle je suis un fugitif qui doit absolument évitez de se montrer en public. ..Et Dora, je suppose que vous parlez de ma cousine Tonks. » Il se laissa charmer par le petit rire cristallin qu'elle laissa échapper.

« Vous devriez-vous habituer à ne plus l'appeler comme ça et si ça peut vous rassurez je suis sur que le nouveau ministre vous rendra votre liberté. »

« Nouveau ministre? Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Fudge ? » La potion commençait à faire effet, il sentait une force emplir ses jambes.

« Je pense que vos amis seront plus à même de tout vous expliquer. » Il regarda avec regret sortir de la pièce la jolie Susan enchantée du balancement subtil de ses hanches sous la blouse blanche. _Mon vieux tu es célibataire depuis trop longtemps. _Il se détendit contre les oreillers, si quelque chose de mal s'était passé elle l'aurait prévenu. Harry avait certainement réussit à botter le train à tout le monde, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Si ce que Susan avait dit était vrai il pourrait organiser une grande fête pour son seizième anniversaire, il verrait son filleul rire, danser, s'amuser avec tout ses amis oubliant un instant le poids de toutes les obligations que son rôle de survivant lui imposait.

« Sirius! » Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille le sortit de ses pensées avant qu'il se sente soulevé de terre par deux bras puissant.

« Lunard! Calmes-toi! On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis une éternité. » Il réussit tant bien que mal à rester sur ses pieds pour regarder son meilleur ami qui lutait pour contenir ses larmes. Sirius ne l'avait plus vu aussi heureux depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard, il était bizarrement bronzé et semblait deux fois plus jeune que d'habitude malgré l'air fatigué qu'il arborait. Une longue griffure courait le long de sa joue mais commençait à cicatriser.

« C'était la pleine lune hier. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lacérer, tu me connais… » Sirius se laissa à nouveau serrer dans les bras de son meilleur ami sans comprendre vraiment ses propos, il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière nuit passé avec Lupin deux semaines auparavant à essayer de luter contre la lune.

« Je comprends rien Rémus, qu'est ce qui se passe? Cette jolie infirmière qui me dit que je suis gracié, qu'il y a un nouveau ministre…Comment va Harry? Tout s'est bien passé hier soir, on les a sauvé? » Il fut effrayé par le regard incrédule que lui lança Lupin qui posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se rasseoir, il remarqua un anneau briller au doigt de son ami.

« Tu n'as aucun souvenir? » Rémus n'attendit pas sa réponse et prit place sur le lit. « Je crois que c'est une bonne chose …Patmol, tu as été mort pendant un an. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout, il était magicien et n'avait pas eu une vie des plus facile mais ressusciter était quelque chose d'impossible.

« De quoi tu parles? C'est impossible. »

«Je sais mais ils ont tout fait pour te faire revenir, Harry t'aime et Ron et Hermione ne supportait pas de le voir si triste…Dumbledore t'expliquerait tout ça mieux que moi, il faut juste que tu saches qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis ton dernier souvenir. » Sirius regarda attentivement l'homme devant lui, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, c'était bien son vieil ami certes plus paisible et heureux qu 'à l'habitude mais toujours pareil à lui même. Il poussa un profond soupir près à recevoir toute nouvelle, un an d'absence ne pouvait être pire que douze ans de réclusion.

« Commence par les mauvaise nouvelles. » Un sourire éclaira le visage de Lupin.

« Il n'y en a pas vraiment, à part peut-être que la guerre n'est pas finie. »

« Se serait trop beau de se réveiller un matin et de découvrir que la plaie de notre existence a disparut. Et des bonnes il y en a? »

« Je ne vois même pas par où commencer. »

« Je ne sais pas moi pourquoi portes-tu une alliance? »

« Tu es incorrigible, une guerre fais rage, ton filleul à risquer sa vie pour que tu reviennes, tu es en cavale et tout ce que tu trouves comme question c'est à qui je suis marié. »

« Donc tu es marié. Il suffit que je meure pour que tu te décide d'arrêter d'être célibataire. Qui est la donzelle qui a dressé notre fier loup-garou? C'est pour ça que tu as si bonne mine, tu reviens de lune de miel. Moi je reviens de l'au delà et toi tu reproduit. » Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployé devant son meilleur ami qui rougissait comme un collégien.

« Allez qui est Mme Lupin? »

« …Dora… »

« Quoi!? Ahh! Je comprends pourquoi on peux plus l'appeler Tonks. Je me doutais de quelque chose, vous vous tourniez trop autour pendant les vacances de noël. Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, je sens que nos prochaines soirées de beuverie vont être intéressante! » Lupin joua avec l'anneau à son doigt, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« Et à part ça, d'autres bonnes nouvelles? » Sirius s'était relevé pour se diriger vers le petit lavabo dans le coin de la pièce, il avait besoin d'un bon rasage, ainsi qu'une douche.

« Pour faire rapide Peter a été capturé, tu es donc officiellement innocenté. Plusieurs mange-mort ont péri dont Bellatrix de la main même d'Harry, l'ordre n'a pas subit de perte malgré plusieurs attaques mais il y a eu des victimes. »

« J'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau ministre. Passe moi ta baguette! » Lupin sortit sa baguette pour la tendre à Sirius.

« Oui, il a était nommé hier soir juste avant tout le bordel que notre trio favoris à créer au ministère, Arthur Weasley. Choix très judicieux si tu veux mon avis. » Il lança un rapide sort de nettoyage ainsi qu'un sort rasant.

« Comment va Harry? Ron et Hermione étaient avec lui, non? Ils ne peuvent rien faire l'un sans l'autre inséparable ses trois là, ils me rappellent d'autre fauteurs de troubles. »

« Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, ressusciter quelqu'un n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air mais il s'en remettra. J'ignore totalement comment ils ont fait. Il est blessé aux mains et aux pieds, Ron a récolté une longue cicatrice sous son omoplate et des brûlures dans tout son dos. Hermione m'a expliqué qu'il les avait eu en la protégeant, ils ont vaincu des démons du chaos à ce que j'ai compris avec seulement leur éléments dire qu'à leur âge j'avais du mal à créer un courant d'air mais ce n'était pas une matière… » Sirius reposa la serviette sur le rebord du lavabo pour se tourner vers son ami.

« De quoi tu parles, Dumbledore a intégré l'étude des éléments? Je pensais que seul les membres de l'ordre avait accès à ses informations et bien sur des aurors mais…ne me dit pas que le vieux Boward s'est installé à Poudlard. »

« Si et grâce à lui, ils ont pu sauver leur vie à plusieurs reprises. Ah oui en ton absence, ils ont apprit à transplaner et mieux ils ont réussit là où nous avons toujours échoué: le ministère l'ignore. »

« Merveilleux, je quitte un adolescent de quinze ans avec ses incertitudes et un destin assez lourd à porter et je me retrouve avec une machine de guerre. »

« Trois en réalité et Ron est plus doué pour ce qui est du combat et de la stratégie, Harry c'est plutôt la magie. Il va sur ses dix-sept ans Sirius, tu seras étonné de voir à quel point il a grandit. »

« Autre chose à m'apprendre? Je ne sais pas moi Dumbledore à avouer son amour immortel pour Mc Gonagall, non mieux Rogue a fait son coming-out! »

« Tu devras apprendre à vivre avec notre cher Severus, il nous a été d'une grande aide cette année. Il reste une ou deux petites choses que je ne t'es pas dites mais je veux te laisser la surprise. Tu viens avec moi, j'allais voir nos héros. »

« D'accord, je suis prêt. On y va? » Lupin le dévisageait stupéfié.

« Quoi? »

« Rien, c'est juste que même après un ans en enfer tu restes plus séduisant que moi. »

« Tout est dans le charme Lunard, à propos il faut que tu me trouves l'adresse de cheminette de ma charmante infirmière pour moi. » Les deux hommes marchaient le long du couloirs réservé au patients de marque.

« Si j'avais besoin d'une certitude concernent ta santé, tu viens de me donner la preuve que tu es revenu égal à toi même. » répondit Lupin, sans remarquer les regards qui se posaient sur son amis.

« Pourquoi ai-je eu une des plus belles chambres de l'hôpital? »

« Disons que c'est une façon qu'à le ministère de payer pour toute tes années de réclusion. »

« Si il croient qu'ils vont s'en sortir comme ça, je crois qu'on va faire un petit détour par le bureau de ministre avant de rejoindre mon cher filleul… » Lupin s'arrêta tout d'un coup puis enlaça à nouveau Patmol, les larmes apparaissant à nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Sirius…Tu m'as manqué. »

………………………………………....................................................................................................

Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était vaporeux et baignait d'une lumière blanche éblouissante. Si ces blessures ne le faisait pas tant souffrir il aurait juré qu'il était au paradis, un paradis où un ange roux le veillait depuis des heures. Il ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux qui commençait à s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. à ces côtés , Ginny, toujours aussi magnifique malgré ces grands yeux cernés par la fatigue semblait s'être endormi auprès de lui après l'avoir veillé toute la nuit , peut être même plusieurs nuit. Après avoir caressé ces cheveux et l'avoir contemplé longuement , Harry tourna la tête pour entendre qui parlait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était cerné , partout dans la chambre qui comptait deux lits , il y avait des têtes rousses qui discutaient tranquillement. Sur le lit voisin , son meilleur ami Ronald weasley était là , bel et bien réveillé et de toute évidence en meilleur forme que lui malgré l'épais bandage qui lui couvrait l'épaule et lui entourait le torse. Harry se redressa un peu en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa Ginny ,qui avait du tant s'inquiéter à cause de lui.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui, Charlie semblait féliciter son père alors que Mme Weasley essuyait quelques larmes en contemplant son plus jeune fils embrassait tendrement Hermione. Fred et George jouaient avec un vif d'or, lançant de temps e temps une blague à Bill qui s'appuyait contre le montant du lit de Ron. Ils étaient tous là, vivant et heureux…Ses folies n'avaient pas coûté d'autres vies mais…

« Sirius!!! Où est Sirius? On a réussit? » s'exclama t il en ce redressant d'un coup.

« Calmes-toi Harry! Au dernière nouvelle, il va bien. » Il ne pouvait le croire pas avant de l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de penser plus longuement à toutes les implications de la simple déclarations de Ron car la jolie rouquine qu'il venait de réveiller en sursaut s'était littéralement jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, entrecoupant les baisers de mots que l'on pouvait déchiffrer comme

« j'ai … eu ….si…peur …ne … refait…. jamais…..ça » Harry une fois la surprise passé répondit avec joie au baiser de sa petite amie profitant pleinement des retrouvailles avec ses lèvres si douce.

« HUM !HUM » ce toussotement si peu naturel rappela soudain aux deux amoureux que la quasi totalité des frère weasley les regardaient, sans parler de Moly et Arthur qui étaient là eux aussi.

« heuuuu !! Je me demande si ça valait le coup de me réveiller du coma pour me faire égorger par tes cinq frères et tes parents » ironisa Harry en regardant tout de même avec inquiétude la teinte rouge qu'avait pris tout les weasley, tout en se demanda si ceci était dû à de la gêne ou à de la colère.

« Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de voir que tu vas bien Harry .» dit finalement Mr weasley pour briser le très gênant silence qui s'était instauré.

« Enfin…bien pour l'instant! » ajouta Fred en tapant son point droit dans sa main gauche.

« Et certainement pas aussi heureux que notre petite sœur » compléta George dont le léger sourire trahissait le ton faussement agressif qu'il avait pris pour faire peur au survivant

Le teint cramoisi et la mine honteuse de Ginny qui s'était à contre cœur reculé de lui le fit éclater de rire et tout les weasley le suivirent dans son fou rire.

« On peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » La voix grave et enjouée de Sirius retentit dans toute la pièce réduisant au silence tout ses occupants. Il arborait un large sourire qu'Harry ne l'avait vu porter qu'en de trop rare occasion. Malgré son séjour aux enfers, il était rayonnant .Harry avait les larmes aux yeux même s'il avait toujours espéré quelque chose au fond de lui disait qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours et aujourd'hui il était là en chair et en os.

« Comme tu as grandi! »lui dit Sirius en se reculant pour mieux l'observer. « Et je commence à voir ce que Lunard me cachait. Bien joué, jeune homme! Bonjour demoiselle. »ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil charmeur à Ginny dont la peau repris immédiatement sa teinte rouge.

« D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à êtres plus qu'amicaux l'un envers l'autre.» lança –t-il en direction de Ron et d'Hermione, il se tourna vers Fred et George qui regardaient amusé l'échange. « Est ce que j'ai gagné? Je crois que j'avais parié pour le 25 décembre de l'année dernière. »

« Raté de presque deux mois! C'est Dumbledore qui a gagné presque à la minute près. »

« Maudite vieille chouette! Je me demande comment il fait. Alors c'était pour quand? »

« Halloween! » Ron resserra son étreinte autour des épaules d'Hermione, comprenant que la presque totalité de leur connaissance avait été persuadé du destin de leur couple. Sirius leur sourit comprenant réellement pour la première fois ce qu'il avait faillit manquer, il attendait avec impatience de se retrouver face à Tonks pour la taquiner sans vergogne, il pourrait voler à nouveau sur un balais le vent caressant son visage, il pourrait fêter des naissances, des mariages…il arrivait presque à oublier que la guerre était toujours présente et il devait tout cela à son filleul à ce merveilleux jeune homme qu'il aimait comme un fils.

« Merci, Harry merci pour tout! »

« Merci à toi d'être là! Et puis c'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier , sans Hermione on aurait jamais trouvé le moyen de te ramener et sans Ron c'est nous qui serions venu te rejoindre et pas l'inverse! »

« Oui et sans toi tu n'aurais pas devant toi un homme libre et au dessus de tout soupçon , Dumbledore négocie même un ordre de merlin deuxième classe en bonus mais bon je n'en demande pas tant surtout que j'ai déjà réussi à soutirer ceci au ministère en échange de ma discrétion sur les failles du système judiciaire. » dit il en tendant trois bout de parchemin rose aux jeune sorcier.

« Des permis de transplanner! »s'exclama Ron d'une voix qu'il ne souhaitait pas si forte

« Mais on n'a même pas 17 ans! »intervint Hermione du ton outré qu'elle prenait parfois devant une entorse flagrante au règlement.

« Je sais ,je sais mais douze ans à Azkaban quand on est innocent ça vaut bien quelques passes droit et puis vous avait prouvé à Alastor que vous maîtrisiez bien le sujet. Le pauvre n'en revient toujours pas de s'être fait avoir. Il n'aurait pas du s'attendre à moins de la part du filleul de Sirius black »termina-t-il d'une voix empreinte de fierté en prenant Harry par l'épaule.

« à propos Arthur, j'imagine qu'une annulation de tout mes impôts à vie est toujours hors de question. » Mr Weasley s'assit sur le lit de son fils aux côtés d'Hermione pour intervenir dans la conversation.

« Je suis désolé mais je me vois mal demandé pour mon premier conseil de soulever tout impôts sur chaque personne victime d'injustice. »

« Mr Weasley! Pourquoi…Vous êtes le ministre? Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? »

« Tu viens à peine de te lever, je n'allait pas t'embêter avec de t-elle bricole! » harry n'aurait pu être plus heureux qu'en cet instant, sa main dans celle de Ginny, entouré de tout les gens qu'il aimait chacun d'entre eux heureux.

Les plaisanterie de Sirius continuèrent d'amuser tout le monde pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que l'arrive de Dumbledore qui rétablit le calme dans la chambre d'hôpital. Celui-ci arborait lui aussi son sourire des grands jours et pris finalement la parole s'adressant à Sirius.

« Je suis désolé mais pour l'ordre de merlin ils n'ont rien voulu savoir! »

« ha! Je m'en doutais ! Les ingrats! »répondit-il sur un ton faussement déçu. Le directeur cherchait quelque chose dans le sac qu'il tenait en bandoulière.

« Alastor m'a demandé de vous rendre ceci monsieur weasley. » dit il en tendant à Ron son épée qu'il avait du laisser sur le champ de bataille. Les yeux exorbités de Molly qui fixait l'arme promettait à Ron une longue discution sur le fait qu'il ait en sa possession une telle lame. Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

« Le conseil de la magie, le ministre ici présent et moi même en tant que chef de l'ordre du phœnix te remercie pour avoir réglé le problème Lestrange. ». Harry baissa la tête à l'évocation de celle à qui il avait ôté la vie de ses propres mains, Bellatrix avait beau être ce qu'elle était, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'en la tuant il était lui aussi devenu un meurtrier. Sirius pris alors la parole et le sortit de ses sombre pensée.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Harry mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Elle n'aurait pas eu d'état d'âme si c'était elle qui avait vaincu et puis nous sommes en guerre et dans ce combat c'était elle ou toi…. »

« Mais durant le combat seule la haine et la vengeance m'animaient, j'ai utilisé ces propres arme, j'ai lancé des sortilèges impardonnables je ne vaut pas mieux qu'un mange mort. »

« Non Harry tu ne peux pas dire ça! Pense à toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait encore pu faire souffrir. De combien de personne penses tu avoir épargné la vie en privant l'armée noir de son principal lieutenant ?… »rétorqua Sirius

«De toute façon c'est officiel depuis ce matin. » dit Dumbledore à l'attention de tout le monde, il se tourna vers le nouveau minIstre de la magie pour qu'il annonce lui même la nouvelle.

« Le monde de la magie est en état de guerre et le recourt à l'avada kedavra viens d'être déclasser au sortilège de rangs quatre. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Sirius répondit au regard d'incompréhension qu'affichait les plus jeunes. « Sortilège pouvant être utilisé en cas de danger de mort…… » expliqua-t-il, « à présent les sorciers ont autorisation de tuer les mange mort s'ils sont attaqués sans qu'aucune procédure de procès soit intenté.. »

Dumbledore rompit le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé en demandant à tout le monde de sortir enfin qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec les trois jeunes sorciers, tous s'exécutèrent sans discuter.

« Pas vous Sirius. Cela vous concerne aussi. » Sirius ferma la porte et revint auprès de Dumbledore qui reprit la parole.

« Vous me décevez énormément tout les trois, vous avez osé jouer avec la mort, vous avez frôlé l'enfer et faillit abattre le chaos sur la terre tout cela pour une vie! Je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que votre vie puisse être aussi facilement regagner, la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez fait revenir Sirius ne peux être imputé qu'aux circonstances particulières de sa mort ainsi qu'à votre chance insolente. Ce voile est un mystère total, nous ignorons les conséquences de votre gestes. Je me dois dans l'obligation de confisquer chaque notes ou traductions que Melle Granger a recueillit. Il ne vous a pas échappé étant né de parent moldu ou élevé dans cet environnement l'implication de vos découvertes, elle remettrais complètement en cause toutes croyances tout en dévoilant notre existence au moldu. Si ils apprenaient que leur dieu était un mage bons et puissant qui se servait de sa magie pour étendre ses convictions, l'équilibre seraient rompu. Je ne mentionne même pas le fait que vous auriez pu faire revenir un zombie ou tout autre chose bien loin du facétieux Sirius Black que aimez tant. » Les trois jeunes gens ne purent rien dire devant un tel flot de parole, devant l'énormité de leur action. Ils se détendirent néanmoins devant le léger sourire qui était revenu éclairer le visage de leur vieux directeur.

« Après cette longue remontrance qui était nécessaire, je rajouterais que je suis fier de vous et que malgré tout les risques que vous avez pris je vous remercie de nous avoir ramener un de nos cher maraudeurs. » Sirius saisit la main d'Harry comme pour le remercier à nouveau avant que Dumbledore reprennent la parole.

« Il reste encore une petite chose dont nous devons discuter comme vous devez vous en douter la perte de Peter Petigrow et de Bellatrix Lestrange a mis lord voldemort dans une colère noire, je crois que l'on doit se préparer à de nombreuses attaques. L'ordre n'a plus ni le temps ni les moyens d'assurer la protection des Dursley et je pense que nous n'avons pas le droit de leur imposer les risques d'une guerre qui n'est pas la leur. De plus vous serez bientôt tout les trois en age d'entrer dans l'ordre et de toute façon malgré tout ce qui est mis en œuvre pour vous éloigner du danger vous vous débrouillez toujours pour vous y enfoncer jusqu'au cou. Je crois que le plus sage serait de vous préparer à combattre. Pour cela il faudrait vous passiez tous les trois l'été à Poudlard sous la surveillance de Sirius ainsi que de quelques membres de l'ordre.»

« Non! C'est vrai? Mais c'est super!» Harry et Ron imaginaient déjà l'immensité du terrain de quidditch juste pour leur long vol, les centaines de salle à découvrir…

« Il faudra que vous parliez à mes parents professeurs. Ils ne vont pas tout de suite accepter de ne pas me voir pendant les vacances. »

« Je m'arrangerais avec eux Melle Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

« Et moi je vais enfin passer l'été avec mon filleul, mais sans vouloir être rabat joie vous ne croyez pas que l'ordre risque d'avoir besoin de moi. Vous ne comptez quand même pas me tenir enfermé à l'écarts des combats comme l'année dernière. »

« Non cher Sirius, la mission que je vous propose seul vous pouvez l'accomplir. Il reste un entraînement à prodiguer à ses trois jeunes gens, il faut leur enseigner à devenir Animagus, non déclaré cela va de soit »

« quoi ?» Hermione toujours aussi si peu encline à déroger au règlement avait interrompu le directeur d'une voix forte.

Amusé de l'effet qu'il avait produit Dumbledore continua ses explications.

« La transformation en animagus développe à la fois la force magique et la force physique. De plus au vu de vos dernier exploits, je vous crois tout les trois capable d'y arriver en un mois ou deux , surtout avec un si bon professeur. Alors Sirius vous acceptez ? »

Sirius flatté dans son ego accepta immédiatement tous comme les trois sorciers qui voyaient l'un de leur plus grand rêve se réaliser.

« Alors c'est parfait il ne me reste plus qu'à en parler à Molly! »

Les trois adolescents échangèrent des regards inquiets, Sirius regardant Dumbledore le visage grimaçant lui d'une voix compatissante:

« Alors là bonne chance ,vous en aurait besoin! »

« Oui bonne chance même si vous êtes le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint, il va vous en falloir! » ajouta Ron

« En effet surtout que la colère de votre mère doit être la seul chose que je craigne! »

La dernière remarque du célèbre directeur de Poudlard détendit l'atmosphère, il sortit royalement pour affronter Molly weasley. à peine quelques minutes plus tard des cris de colère résonnèrent derrière la porte. Hermione regarda Sirius, Ron et Harry et leur dit ironiquement.

« Il devrait le savoir pourtant _drago dormiens nunquam titillandus »_

………………………………………....................................................................................................

Harry contemplait le quai qui quelques instant plus tôt bouillait d'une joyeuse effervescence, il pouvait encore apercevoir le long nuage que laissait la locomotive sur son chemin. Pour la première fois depuis six ans il n'était pas monter dans le train qui le mènerait à la gare de King's Cross pour un été misérable cher les Dursley. Son cœur était partit avec ce train et il ne le retrouverait plus avant au moins deux mois, les au revoirs l'avait rendu mélancolique. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste en sécurité au château avec lui mais Mme Weasley avait été inflexible.

« Tu la reverras pour le mariage de Bill. » Harry sourit doucement à Hermione blottit dans les bras de son petit ami.

« Je sais, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de ne pas être monté dans le train. Vous vous rendez compte que la prochaine fois sera la dernière. » Un long silence s'installa dans la gare déserte, Sirius restait en retrait tel un garde du corps zélé. Ron resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, chuchotant quelques mots tendre à son oreille.

La séparation était encore plus dur avec ses deux là plus amoureux que jamais, Harry ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de ses incessantes disputes entre eux remplacées depuis un moment à présent par des taquineries badines. Il fit quelques pas vers son parrain, toute tristesse envolée à la vue de la longue silhouette qui l'attendait patiemment.

« Il va falloir rentrer. Hagrid va nous en vouloir de laisser attendre un des ses chers protégés. » Le sombral grattait le sol de son gros sabot.

« Qui reste avec nous? »

« Il n'y a que nous quatre mais nous aurons de nombreux invités. Je sais que vous êtes heureux de passer vos vacances ici mais d'après l'emplois du temps de Dumbledore, votre été va être chargé. » Il s'en fichait complètement, il se demandait en quel animal il se transformerait.

« Tu es donc responsable de nous? Ça m'étonne que l'ordre me laisse sous si peu de garde. »

« Poudlard est impénétrable et personne ne sais que tu es resté, c'est pour ça que vous avez accompagné vos camarades. Il y aura bien quelques aurors mais rien à voir avec cette année alors je compte sur vous pour bien vous tenir. » Sirius avait pris un faux ton sévère qui lui donnait un air impressionnant, une longue cape noir recouvrait ses habits moldus agrémentés d'un paires de bottes en cuir de dragon, ses cheveux encore assez long était retenu par un catogan découvrant de magnifiques yeux noir.

« Tu devrais plus te méfier de ses deux là. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour un câlin. Est ce que je t'ai dit pourquoi nous avons une nouvelle serres? » Sirius éclata de rire, abattant son bras sur les épaules de son filleul.

« Lupin m'en a dit un mot mais je serais curieux d'entendre ta version. Il y a aussi un certain incident avec une malheureuse armoire… »

Ron détacha son regard de la ligne d'horizon pour admirer la petit tête brune appuyée contre son torse. Hermione se tourna se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui offrir ses lèvres qu'il accepta gracieusement. Il la souleva de terre leur étreinte finissant dans un éclat de rire.

« Tu te rends compte deux mois tout les deux sans aucun parents ou professeur pour nous surveiller. »

« Sirius est là, Ron. Et on doit avant tout travailler. » Ron passa son doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses se sa petite amie.

« Mione.. Ne soit pas rabat-joie! Tu préfères quel côté du lit? » Ils furent interrompu par le rire bruyant d'Harry et Sirius qui s'éloignaient en direction de la calèche.

« ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça. Et c'est grâce à toi. »

« Je n'étais pas toute seule, on ne peux rien faire tout seul. » Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau partageant tout leur amour dans ce simple contact.

« Je t'aime, mione. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main courant presque pour rejoindre leurs amis. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, brillant joyeusement, le vent soufflait doucement portant leurs rires emmêlaient dans une même voix par delà les collines de Pré-au-lard. Les anciens bûchers funéraires commençaient à être ensevelit de fleurs naturelles, le temps effaçant les malheurs humains. La voiture tirée par un animal invisible à tout les yeux innocents disparut à l'horizon, seule tâche noir dans ce paysage multicolore. Un été fabuleux s'offrait à eux portant les espoirs d'un avenir meilleur, rien n'était vraiment finit mais ils avaient droit à un répit.

Aucun d'entre eux n'aperçut l'immense serpent aux aguets qui restait seul sur le quai, ses yeux froids et vides scrutant le château. Sa gueule entrouverte découvrait des crocs impressionnants…il semblait sourire…

Voilà, je sais c'est une façon nulle de finir mais ce n'est pas vraiment finit. La suite arrivera bientôt mais on prends une petite pause pour notre concourt de médecine. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire notre histoire autant qu'on a aimé l'écrire. Merci pour tout ceux qui nous ont lu depuis le début, les nouveaux, les anciens, les fidèles, les infidèles, les fans ou les critiqueurs…merci à tous ceux qui sont là devant leur ordinateur à lire ça. On s'en va mais on ne vous oublie pas pour autant, on a fait le plein de one-shot à publier le vendredi, et « changements » continue toujours. On attends avec impatience vos impressions et vos suggestions pour la suite qui est déjà bien définit dans notre tête mais qui doit prendre vie sur le papier.

Bonne année à tous, une bonne santé, pleins d'amour, de bonheur, de joie et un peu d'argent. En fait tout ce que vous voulez pour cette année.

À très bientôt. Sur ce même lien dans quelques semaines. On vous aime. Billy et Menssa.

Ps de billy : voyait le bon coté des chose si on prend une pose c'est pour que la suite soit encore meilleur et puis comme ça ça vous donne l'occasion de tout relire depuis le debut en re reviewant bien etendu lol (je plaisante bien sur mais si il vouys en prend l'envie ne vous gener pas. Comme la dit menssa nous avons une reserve de one shot a publier pour faire tenir les plus accroc d'entre vous et surtout pour que vous ne nous oubliez pas. Ma bonne resolution pour cette année tout faire pour satisfaire mes lecteur adoré. Bisou et a la prochaine


	41. Premier entrainement

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas ! après de long mois d'absence et comme promis voilà le retour de Romance guerre et mystère. L'histoire reprend la ou elle avait était laissé et avec nous l'espérons le même succès . pour se premier chapitre j'ai était pris d'une crise fainéantise aigu vu que je n'est pas répondu au review (je sais avec tout le temps qu'on a pris a republier c'est un peu abusé) mais je promet de réparer mon erreur au prochain chapitre. je répondrai alors a celle du chapitre 40 et aux dizaines que vous allez bien étendu laisser sur se chapitre (crise de démence d'un auteur mégalo qui se fait des film) quoi qu'il en soit j'espère de tout cœur que cette suite (et fin snif snif) sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne lecture à tous . 

**RESUME EN 10000 MOTS DES 40 CHAPITRES PRECEDANTS :** alors voilà Ron et Hermione…………… je vous est fait peur hein …………….je plaisante bien sur voilà le chapitre

Disclaimer : bien sur rien est à nous sinon Ron et Hermione aurai déjà coucher ensemble depuis le tome 4 Premier entraînement 

« Arrêtez tout les deux! Concentrez-vous! » La voix grave de Sirius recouvrit les rires joyeux de Ron et d'Harry assis en tailleur devant lui. Les deux jeunes hommes essayèrent de regagner leur calme mais le fou rire reprit le dessus. Les vacances n'étaient pas vielles d'un jour que l'entraînement avait déjà commencé. Hermione studieuse comme à son habitude s'appuyait contre le tronc du grand saule qui était devenu leur arbre à Poudlard, le soleil effleurait l'horizon de ses rayons saluant le premier jour de juillet.

« Vous rirez moins ce soir après votre entraînement! Pour aujourd'hui je ne vais faire que vous parler des bases. » Ron se traîna aux côtés d'Hermione caressant du bout des doigts les mollets découverts par son petit short. Harry les rejoignit près du tronc, tous relevant la tête vers leur nouveau professeur encore debout face à eux. Sirius s'assit à son tour laissant tomber sa lourde cape noire à ses pieds.

« Je sais la question que vous vous posez tous les trois. En quel animal allez vous vous transformer? Pour tout vous avouer cela n'a aucune importance, de toute façon ce n'est pas à vous de prendre la décision. Vous croyez vraiment que mon choix se serait arrêté sur un gros labrador? Non, votre animal est en vous, tout comme l'est votre élément, par bien des points l'acquisition de ces compétences sont semblables. Dumbledore est persuadé que vous êtes assez puissants pour développer rapidement l'animal en vous. Il aura certaines de vos caractéristiques physiques, vous pourriez être déçu au début mais bien vite vous trouverait les avantages de chaque animal. »

« Et on peut être vraiment n'importe quoi? » Ron avait la main plongée dans un sac de sucrerie qu'il partageait avec Harry.

« Absolument n'importe quoi, allant de la plus minuscule coccinelle au plus immonde dragon. J'aimerais que vous me montriez ce que vous savez faire avec vos éléments. Ron si j'ai bien compris tu as le feu. Vas-y commence! »

Ron dérangé dans son goûter tardif, se leva laissant à regret les jambes d'Hermione et se positionna en position de combat. Ils s'étaient tellement entraînés que le contact avec leur élément était devenu instantané, ils créaient sans difficulté de nouveau sort avec leur pouvoir.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse? Tu veux qu'on se batte? » Sirius laissa échapper un rire avant de reprendre le sérieux qui incombait à sa position de professeur.

« Je me contenterai d'une flamme contrôlée, évite de mettre le parc en feu. Je sais que c'est un élément puissant mais très difficile à diriger, je ne veux pas te demander l'impossible. »

« Tu viens de faire une grave erreur Sirius. » Harry intervint pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes dédaignant la plume en sucre qu'il avait commencé à lécher, même Hermione avait levé le nez de ses notes pour voir comment Ron prendrait l'affront qui venait de lui être adressé. Le rouquin, un sourire aux lèvres se contenta de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. La température déjà douce sembla augmenter de plusieurs degrés pourtant aucun feu n'apparaissait.

« Recule Hermione. » Il s'était contenté de murmurer ses quelques mots pourtant l'ordre était plus que clair, personne n'aurait osé lui désobéir tant la puissance qui émanait de lui était impressionnante. La jeune fille se leva et s'abrita derrière l'arbre, Harry peu rassuré la suivit rapidement. Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent doucement, loin du bleu azur qui pouvait se comparer aux eaux bleu des caraïbes, ses prunelles étaient d'une rouge vif. Sirius décontenancé se contenta d'attendre avec impatience la démonstration, il devait reconnaître que le vieux directeur avait raison, devant lui se dressait un jeune homme sur de son pouvoir tout à fait capable d'affronter les horreurs qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Un cercle de feu se dessina autour de Ron, les flammes immenses le cachant totalement à la vue de tous. L'endroit même où se trouvaient ses amis quelques secondes auparavant était envahit par la fournaise, pourtant l'herbe et le grand arbre qui aurait du prendre feu ne se consumaient pas, les feuilles restaient verdoyantes simplement flétrit par la trop grande chaleur. Étonné Sirius tendit la main vers le mur de feu juste devant lui avant de la retirer précipitamment brûlée à vif.

« D'accord, très impressionnant Ron, tu peux arrêter. »

« Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à ça. Attends un peu. Mione, rejoint moi! » Hermione regarda un peu effrayée les flammes qui semblaient infranchissables. Harry posa sa main sur son bras pour la retenir alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas vers la fournaise.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était bon Ron. Laisse tomber! »

« Non, je veux essayer. Fais-moi confiance ma chérie jamais je ne voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Un peu plus confiante, elle s'approcha ses joues commençant à rougir sous l'effet de la chaleur.

« Tu es sur Ron, ça à l'air brûlant! »

« C'est brûlant mais pas pour toi. » Courageusement, elle courut vers le mur de feu et sans un cri disparut à travers les flammes. Sidéré Harry et Sirius tendirent simultanément la main vers ce bouclier ardent pour se faire brûler aussitôt, le mur ne mit pas longtemps à s'effondrer dévoilant Ron et Hermione (en parfaite santé) blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Je me disais juste que ce serait un bon moyen de nous protéger si on était en danger, on pourrait se replier là-dedans. Il faut encore que je travaille sur les personnes à faire entrer, je ne suis sûr que de Mione, vu qu'il m'est physiquement impossible de la blesser. » Il sourit tendrement à la jeune fille à ses côtés.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'avais cru que tu me montrerais la puissance de ton feu. » Sirius soufflait sur sa main endolorie, les yeux brillant d'admiration. Il ne doutait pas qu'Harry et Hermione fussent aussi puissants, un intense sentiment d'excitation fit briller ses yeux noirs. L'été promettait d'être passionnant.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, la vraie puissance du feu est dans son contrôle. Je pense que la serre prouve assez que je suis capable de produire des flammes. » Tout en discutant avec Ron, Sirius ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui pour lui prendre la main avant qu'un froid intense l'envahît. Il baissa la tête vers la jolie jeune fille qui arborait un sourire mutin, pendant un instant il comprit l'adoration que pouvait lui porter Ron se perdant dans ses grand yeux chocolat.

« Moi c'est la glace. Je dois dire que ça n'a surpris personne, complémentaire au feu. En plus tout le monde me voit comme étant distante et autoritaire, perdu dans les livres aussi froide que la glace… » Estomaqué, il suivit le trio qui se diriger vers le lac. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec la description de sa meilleure élève, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse être la glace, il l'associait plus facilement à la terre stable et discrète, toujours présente, maternelle loin d'une beauté pure et cristalline. La seule chose qu'il lui accordait était qu'elle complétait parfaitement le feu, Ron…

« Regarde. » Harry se tenait à ses côtés, il paraissait lui aussi émerveillé des pouvoirs de ses amis. Ils s'aimaient, se croyaient invincibles ensemble, ils pouvaient être si semblables aux maraudeurs pourtant il voyait mal l'un d'entre eux trahir les deux autres. Hermione s'était assise au bord du lac, sa physionomie douce toute de rondeurs et de boucles semblait gelée dans le temps, avec lenteur dans le plus gracieux des gestes elle déposa à la surface de l'eau le bout de son doigt.

Le lac entier se glaça presque instantanément en laissant cependant un trou d'eau assez conséquent pour le calamar géant. Ron s'assit à son tour et posa sa paume sur l'étendu gelée d'eau.

« Ne sois pas trop méchant. » Une longue traînée de feu traversa le lac de part en part, aussi brûlant que l'avait été le mur de protection. Sirius s'approcha et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée fut impressionné par la puissance de la magie de ses si jeunes personnes. La glace était intacte, aussi dure et froide qu'après le plus long des hivers. Il s'assit à côté d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres attendant avec impatience la démonstration de son filleul. Harry sentant que son tour arrivait s'assit lui aussi au bord de l'eau.

« Moi, je suis de la terre. Je pourrais creuser un immense ravin, construire des murs aussi infranchissable que Ron mais j'ai découvert quelque chose dans la forêt lorsqu'on est revenu ici et je dois avouer que c'est la plus belle chose que m'est donné mon pouvoir. Il faut juste que vous restiez tranquille et silencieux, la dernière fois il n'y avait personne, je ne sais pas si ça pourra marcher à nouveau. »

Harry ferma les yeux, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la terre boueuse. Assez rapidement de magnifiques fleurs exotiques l'encerclèrent formant une explosion de couleurs et de senteurs, des arbustes sortaient du sol, leur feuilles vertes et tendres pointant vers le soleil mourrant. Bien qu'étant un spectacle enchanteur, Sirius était presque déçu de ce pouvoir.

« Attends un peu. » Harry avait interrompu le silence religieux pour rassurer son parrain sur ses performances. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tourna les yeux vers l'orée de la forêt. Deux créatures célestes apparurent à travers l'obscurité des arbres menaçants, certains disaient qu'ils ressemblaient à de vulgaires chevaux mais aucun animal ne pouvait avoir un pelage aussi blanc, presque argenté. Sirius se souvenait vaguement d'en avoir aperçut lors d'un cours ici même à Poudlard mais jamais d'aussi près car les deux licornes s'approchaient d'eux, ils n'entendaient pas leur sabot s'écrasaient sur l'herbe, elles semblait flotter. La plus jeune des deux bêtes hennit doucement avec de frotter son nez contre le cou d'Harry, il flatta l'encolure de la licorne ses doigts se perdant dans la douceur de son pelage.

« Je peux presque les comprendre, ce sont des créatures extrêmement intelligentes. Elles sont naïvement bonnes, pleines de compassion, l'innocence même… »

« Je pensais qu'elles ne laissaient que les filles les approcher? » Hermione qui caressait la corne unique soudée au centre du front de la plus grande licorne, regardait admirative Harry se relever pour jouer avec le bébé licorne. Ron hésitait encore à tendre la main mais était néanmoins émerveillé pas cette apparition.

« Elles ne font que les supporter je communique avec eux. Mon pouvoir ameute tous les animaux terrestres. Au début ce n'était que de simple vers de terre mais maintenant…je crois qu'à part Gin, ce sont les seules à pouvoir m'apporter un peu de paix. » Comme dans un rêve, les licornes s'éloignèrent pour disparaître dans la forêt.

« Et bien, je me demande ce que je fais là. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ce qui va suivre, en tout cas pas ce soir ni pendant cette première semaine. Je vais vous laisser et vous allez méditer comme vous le faisiez au tout début de votre entraînement, la différence étant qu'aucune incantation ne peut révéler ce que vous deviendrez. Petit à petit, vos réactions deviendront plus animales, vos sens, vos instincts se réveilleront… et un jour sans comprendre vraiment, sans même l'avoir voulu vous vous aurez transformé. »

« Comment ça fait? » Il s'était déjà relevé laissant les trois adolescents derrière lui.

« C'est comme si vous rencontriez un nouvel ami, cet animal devient une partie de vous en fait il ne fait que symboliser ce que vous êtes réellement. Ne pensez pas que parce que vous ressemblez à tel ou tel animal, vous transformerez en lui, il représente votre personnalité. Peter n'était rien d'autre qu'un rat fouineur, discret et pestiféré. James n'a jamais compris pourquoi il était un cerf mais il n'existait aucune bête plus majestueuse, plus royale qui aurait pu lui correspondre. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'un vieux chien aussi fidèle que mes propres puces. Vous apprendrez à aimer ce que vous devenez mais faîtes moi plaisir oubliez que vous faîte ça pour vous protéger, pour une fois comportez vous comme ce que vous êtes réellement, une bande de gamin qui fait quelque chose d'extrêmement interdit, laissez l'excitation du danger vous envahir… » Il avança de quelques pas en direction du château avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ne méditez pas très longtemps, vous ressentirez vite une incroyable envie…Je ne sais pas laquelle tout dépend de votre animal mais essayer de la satisfaire autant que possible puis revenait dîner. »

Il fut surpris du silence qui persistait entre eux malgré l'absence apparente de surveillance, il se retourna et sourit à la vue des trois jeunes gens toujours assis perdu dans leurs pensées. Il était impossible de prévoir le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour se transformer mais leur soif d'apprendre était remarquable. Sirius essayait toujours de réunir les images vieilles de maintenant plus d'un an qu'il conservait d'eux, il ressentait souvent avec angoisse les changements intervenus tout au long de son année en tant que mort. Aucun cerveau humain ne pouvait concevoir que le monde continuerait à vivre sans lui, il était déroutant de voir à quel point il était inutile à la bonne marche du destin.

………………………………………...

Il voulait toucher le ciel, côtoyer les étoiles brillant au firmament, sentir le vent l'envelopper totalement….. il voulait voler.

Ron avait grimpé au sommet du grand saule pour prendre de l'altitude sans pour autant quitter ses deux amis qui méditaient toujours. Son regard se promena sur l'étendu d'eau devant lui qui commençait à peine à dégeler, il était loin le temps où ils ne pouvaient pas créer leur élément. Peut être que devenir animagus ne serait pas si difficile , il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir s'élancer dans le vide sans s'écraser sur le sol. Il avait hâte qu'Harry se réveille de sa transe pour découvrir le ciel sur son balai à ses cotés, Que pouvait il bien être ? une mouche ? un colibri ? un hippogriffe… il sentait son sang parcourir ses veines comme de la lave en ébullition… peut être un dragon…….

Il s'appuya sur la plus haute branche, éloignant son regard de la voûte céleste pour se tourner vers un spectacle tout aussi enchanteur. Hermione souriait doucement, ses traits totalement relâchés alors qu'elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle avait développé une façon unique de méditer, pouvant se perdre des heures entières dans les méandres de son esprit sans être épuisé. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient dans son dos. Formant un voile bouclé sur sa silhouette, elle pourrait être un chat (pour avoir sa crème) songea Ron, prête à montrer ses griffes pour défendre son territoire mais d'une douceur infinie envers ceux qu'elle aime. Il l'imaginait déjà blottie contre lui, ronronnant sous ses caresses…..

« J'ai faim ! » La voix d'Harry résonna violement dans le silence de la nuit, faisant s'enfuir quelques moineaux qui s'était posés dans le feuillage de l'arbre centenaire.

« Il faut attendre Mione. » Harry sursauta cherchant autour de lui l'origine de la voix

« Lève la tête ! Alors c'était comment ? » Ron descendit plusieurs branches avant de se laisser glisser le long du tronc rugueux.

« Comme d'habitude sauf que j'ai bien plus faim. Tu crois qu'il y aura de la viande rouge au dîner ? »

« Je pensais que tu détestais ça. Tu préfères la volaille. » Harry se releva puis haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

« Je dois être un carnivore. Hmmmmmmmm une entre cote bien saignante. Et toi ? »

« ça va j'ai pas trop faim….. » il regarda à nouveau le ciel avec envie « Apres le dîner tu veux qu'on aille un peu voler »

« Je ne crois pas que Sirius nous laissera faire. » Le silence retomba entre eux et fut interrompu par le gargouillement bruyant du ventre d'Harry.

« Tiens il reste des bonbons. » Ron sortit de sa poche un gros sachet au logo d'Honneyduke, Harry tendit la main pour s'emparer de quelques dragée surprises de Bertie Crochu

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? » déçu Harry finit la dragée.

« Orange. »

« C'est toujours mieux que le caoutchouc » Ron mâchonnait dégoûté le bonbon noir. Harry se contenta de croquer le bout de la suivante, il laissa le goût unique envahir sa bouche, un léger mélange subtilement amer et cuivré avec une touche de sucré qui persista sur sa langue.

« goûte celui la ! il est excellent. » Ron sans se méfier goba le reste du bonbon rouge sombre.

« Harry , c'est du sang… Tu aimes le sang ………. Tu vas devenir un vampire ou quoi ! »

« Ron ne soit pas stupide, les vampires ne sont pas des animaux à moins bien sûr que tu te réfères aux chauve souris qui ont été surnommé ainsi par les moldu a cause de leur goût prononcé pour le sang. »Les deux garçon levèrent les yeux aux ciel face à l'explication éclairé typique de leur meilleur amie.

« Merci pour cette petite leçon sur la faune moldue mademoiselle je sais tout »

« Ron , j'ignorais que tu connaissais le sens du mot faune, je commence à déteindre sur toi. » Il lui tira la langue de la façon la plus enfantine qui soit.

« Arrêtez tous les deux, Sirius doit nous attendre » Harry commença à se diriger vers le château quelques pas devant ses amis qui se chamaillaient gentiment.

Il avait faim, un faim presque insatiable qui lui dévorait le ventre, il avait faim de sang, de chaire tendre qu'il pourrait déchiqueter sous ses dents. Harry n'était pas effrayé par ce besoin, il ne voulait pas tuer mais juste manger pour assouvir un instinct naturel. Bizarrement il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de chasser. Il voulait juste s'attabler et trouver son bout de viande près à être dévoré. Il ne s'attendait pas à réagir avec autant de force à la première méditation, il se sentait plus puissant, plus paisible aussi. Il franchit la grande porte avant de se retourner pour voir Ron et Hermione marcher doucement dans sa direction. Il vit Hermione s'agripper au bras de Ron , elle semblait lui demander quelque chose d'assez personnel. Le plaisir qui se devinait sur le visage du rouquin força Harry à les laisser en tête à tête.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »

« Ils sont sur le terrain de Quidditch, ils volent . »

« C'est inhabituel pour Hermione , elle déteste l'altitude. »

« Tout aussi inhabituel que ta faim insatiable, tu en as mangé combien ? Quatre ? »

« Cinq ! » Grogna Harry la bouche pleine de viande. Il avait demandé à Dobby de le servir dans la salle commune pour pouvoir discuter avec Sirius, mais il avait trouvé son parrain en pleine partie d'échec contre Lupin. Tonks lisait sur un des fauteuils devant le feu éteint ne levant la tête que pour sourire de temps en temps au remarques de son tout nouveau mari. Elle s'était proposé pour partir à la recherche de Ron et Hermione avec l'aide de la carte des maraudeurs et Harry fut étonné de voir qu'à par leur petit groupe, seul Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau.

« Ça veux dire qu'ils vont devenir le même animal ? » Sirius reprit son air important pour répondre à son filleul qui avait toujours la tête dans son assiette.

« Pas du tout, c'est juste qu'ils volent tous les deux et toi tu es sans aucun doute un carnivore. Une fois que vous aurez trouvé qui vous êtes, vous ferez des recherches pour mieux connaître votre animal. Je pense que je pourrais vous donner la potion révélatrice dans quelques jours » Sirius avança son cavalier faisant ainsi échec au roi de Remus.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse nous aider à faire ça »

« La potion va aller au fond de votre esprit en éteignant toutes les fonctions de votre corps. On a mis des mois ton père et moi à réussir à avoir des envies comme celle que tu as en ce moment, on ne savait pas ce que c'était de méditer alors que vous y arrivez seulement en fermant les yeux. Quand on a trouvé qu'une potion pouvait nous aider on à mis encore deux semaines à trouver la recette exacte et trois autre semaines pour réussir le mélange parfaitement. On vous mâche le travail en vous épargnant tout ce boulot. »

« Ne dit surtout pas ça à Hermione sinon elle va t'en vouloir de la priver d'autant d'heures de recherche à la bibliothèque » Sirius sourit à la remarque

«Quoi qu'il en soit c'est Rogue qui préparera la décoction »

« Quand je pense que vous m'avez caché ça pendant plus d'un an pour me faire une surprise…. »

« Tu as trouvé tout seul quand James n'as pas pu s'empêcher de bramer à la lune pendant la période des amours. » Il rirent doucement , se laissant emporter par d'ancien souvenir. Harry rencontra le regard ambré de Tonks à travers la pièce, elle semblait le remercier d'avoir ramené parmi eux Sirius, permettant ainsi à Remus de penser au passé avec moins de mélancolie. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers ce vieux coffre au pied de son lit , empli de souvenir, il s'était lui aussi mis à récolter des photos, des objets inutiles de tous les jours qu'il espérait un jour partager avec ses enfants, il espéra aussi inconsciemment leur transmettre de son vivant et non par le billet de Ron après sa disparition. Le livre des Weasley était la première relique mais aussi la plus intéressante malheureusement si les sous entendus qui s'étaient glissés dans les conversations à l'hôpital s'avéraient vrai, il devrait bientôt le léguer au premier petit fils Weasley qui grandissait en Fleur. Merlin qu'est ce que ce petit bout de chou va penser de sa tante Ginny et de sa tatie Hermione après ça .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait beau se retourner sous ses draps qui collaient à sa peau chaude, il ne pouvait occulter son environnement. La chaleur n'était pour rien dans son inconfort, la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer une légère brise rafraîchissante. Il avait essayé d'ignorer les bruits qui venaient du plafond mais son corps d'adolescent refusait de se concentrer sur autre chose que les longs gémissements de plaisir féminins qui s'échappaient du dortoir au-dessus du sien. Se refusant à imaginer les activités de ses meilleurs amis, il se leva et saisit un livre en espérant que leurs ébats se termineraient assez rapidement.

L'histoire de Grimaugyff l'ancien, roi des trolls n'était pas assez prenante pour le détourner des cris qui s'étaient fais de plus en plus puissant maintenant accompagné du bruit des ressorts de la vieille literie. Ils auraient pu au moins penser à lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce pour le bien des pauvres hommes esseulés qui résidaient également dans la tour, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux propos plus que scandaleux d'Hermione qui serait certainement mortifiée d'avoir été entendu le lendemain. Leur préfète s'avérait pleine de surprise, pourtant il était étonnant de les entendre si clairement. Poudlard était un vieux château au mur épais qui habituellement ne laissait passer aucun bruit malheureusement Ron et Hermione pensaient à tord la même chose.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque les bruits cessèrent, se redirigeant vers son lit dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil après cette longue soirée. Il avait déjà eu deux faux espoir mais cette fois ci devait être la bonne, il n'allaient pas faire ça trois fois de suite. Il se sentait lourd après avoir autant mangé pourtant il était sûr que l'odeur de viande fraîche l'aurait à nouveau affamé, quel animal pouvait bien le pousser à vouloir toujours plus de chair sanglante. Il ferma les yeux, centrant son esprit sur les « au revoir » de Ginny quelques heures auparavant sur le quai de Pré-au-lard, il aurait voulu lui aussi pouvoir lui faire l'amour toute la nuit pour enfin s'endormir dans ses bras mais il n'aurait pas cette chance avant bien longtemps.

« Ron! Tu es insatiable! » Il devait forcément avoir un trou dans ce plafond, Hermione n'aurait jamais osé crier aussi fort même sous le coût de l'extase. Il essaya d'ignorer les rires et les doux murmures de leur voix mais il fut vite retiré de son demi-sommeil par les grognement de plus en plus fort de Ron.

« Oh merde tous les deux! Vous pourriez pas vous taire! » Harry savait qu'il s'énervait seul mais il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un oreiller vers le plafond. Il se redressa enfilant rapidement un caleçon avec la ferme intention de les faire taire avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs activités. Après tout il était bientôt deux heures du matin et Tonks venaient les réveiller à six heures pour un entraînement physique du niveau des aurors, au moins. Elle et Lupin avaient eu la bonne idée de se réfugier dans le dortoir des Serdaigles.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée qu'il reçut la porte en pleine face. Il atterrit sur ses fesses, un peu étourdi par le coup qu'il avait reçu sur son front. Pendant un bref instant il paniqua, ainsi désarmé sur le plancher de sa chambre mais il se détendit allant même jusqu'à sourire à la vue de son parrain à demi-nu, ses cheveux désordonnés. Il semblait hésiter entre la colère, la frustration et une immense envie de rire.

Ils se jaugèrent un long moment, le château vraiment silencieux pour la première fois depuis une heure, ils semblaient attendre que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête et il s'effondra en un cri de plaisir encore plus intense que les précédent.

« Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Ron et Hermione dans les yeux! Que dirais-tu de déménager à l'autre bout du château? »

« Bonne idée et je rappellerai à Ron la formule pour l'insonorisation d'une pièce demain matin. » Harry saisit la main que son parrain lui tendit pour se relever.

« C'est pas de leur faute, je vais demander à McGo de lever tous les sorts de la tour, tout du moins les plus basiques. Les pièces sont protégées pour éviter qu'un étudiant ne trafique magiquement sa chambre pour se genre d'activité »

« C'est une bonne idée mais tu vas donner quoi comme argument au professeur Mc Gonagall à part bien sur Harry et moi on en peut plus d'entendre Hermione gémir et hurler le nom de Ron »

« Et bien………. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour réfléchir a cette question pertinente « ……… c 'est une bonne question à laquelle…….. » Il fit mine de réfléchir encore « .je n'ai pas de réponse mais il faut a tout prix que cela cesse ».

« ça c'est sur ils vont me rendre cinglé. »

« Aller prend tes affaires on vas se réfugier chez les serpentards. Tu auras même le droit de saboter les chambre de certains » Le clin d'œil de Sirius était rieur mais quelque chose dans sa voix faisait dire à Harry qu'il ne plaisantait pas tout a fait.

Harry commença à rassembler a la hâte toute ces affaire quand le grincement des ressorts repris de plus belle. Sirius lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

« C'est pas vrai. C'est quoi votre animal le bonobo ? » mais comme Harry il s'aperçut vite que crier sur le plafond ne servait à rien. « Bon aller on y va . Tonks leur fera regretter tous ça demain »

« Connaissant Ron c'est pas ça qui va le faire renoncer »

« Si ce n'était que Ron . Je ne l'aurai jamais cru mais Hermione m'a l'air… » il paraissait chercher un mot moins vulgaire que celui qu'il avait en tête « ………gourmande. » Harry eu une grimace de dégoût.

« Par pitié Sirius, Hermione et comme ma petite sœur alors je ne veux plus jamais entendre cette intonation lubrique dans ta voix quand tu parles d'elle. » Sirius éclata de rire

« Merlin, mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé : tu est aussi inconscient dans tes actes que ton père et aussi rabat joie que Lupin. » Il saisit par l'épaule Harry qui ne comprenait pas s'il devait prendre ça pour une insulte ou pour un compliment. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il comprenait c'était qu'il était en famille et que pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sirius qui souriait en le guidant vers la sortie était heureux.

Bon en toute objectivité je ne peux pas qualifier ce chapitre de passionnant mais bon faut bien que ça se mettent en place et puis ils ont peut être besoin d'une pause les pauvres. Enfin je voulais quand même vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter on ne s'est pas arrêter pendant des mois pour des chapitres ou il se passe rien (ou presque). Ceci dit à l'heure ou je publie le stresse monte, je ressent une légère angoisse . nos cher lecteur seront-ils toujours au rendez vous ? si oui montrez le nous et passez par la case review. D'ailleurs en parlant de review les paris sont ouvert pour tout ceux qui veulent spéculer sur les animaux attribué à nos héros vous avez je crois 3 chapitres pour trouver. Il y aura quelque indice pour vous aidez . passez tous une très bonne semaine bisou et à la prochaine.


	42. L'ombre et la lumière

Réponses aux reviews : 

Axoo : c'est pas bien de narguer tout ceux qui n'ont pas l'immense honneur d'être notre beta reader si l'inspiration est la tu sera effectivement inondée de correction alors croissons les deux bisou et a bientôt

Iliv inParis : lol non c'est sûrement pas des panda. Mais bon après tu a trouver toute seul sans que je t'aide du tout. Mais chut tes la seul a savoir. Dit a maelle que si elle se bouge pas et bun…………je sait pas se que je vais faire ……………..mais je le ferai. Bisou et a dimanche

Holly safer : salut toi, je vois que tu es toujours aussi perspicace pour les animaux tu verra dans quelques chapitre tu auras peut être tout trouver d'ici la qui sait mais en attendant tu aura toujours Sirius pour te faire rire. Bisou et a la prochain

Selphie451 :merci du compliment . tout ce que je peut te dire c'est que a peut de chose près tu te pause les bonne question( c'est déjà ça). Heureux de voir que tu es toujours a rendez vous bisou et a bientôt

Bruno-Pier : lol j'était sur que quelqu'un aller me la faire celle la. Le bonobo est un singe qui a pour particularité d'être (avec l'homme bien sur) le seul animal sur terre a ne pas faire l'amour qu'a des fin reproductive. En gros il ne font que ça toute la journée. Pour les animaux tu a quelques bonne idée mais je te dirai pas les quelque (sinon c'est pas drôle) . a par ça pas d'inquiétude tu ne devrai plus a voir a attendre des mois pour un chapitre par contre pour la longueur je crois bien qu'on peut pas vraiment faire mieux (les chapitre fond presque tous 5000 mots mais c'est vrai j'oublier , quand on aime on ne compte pas.)

Pit-chan : on va essayer d'écrire les deux en parallèle mais on peut vraiment rein vous promettre parce que les examens arrive à grand pas. On croise les doigt pour vous (toi). Bisou et a bientôt.

Jamesie-cass :AH une fan de Sirius on vas bien s'entendre. T'as raison les mec sont des fainéant (d'ailleurs j'écrit pas beaucoup en ce moment.) a la prochaine.

Servane : c'est vrai qu'on vous a pas submerger par l'action mais bon ça vas venir petit a petit. Pour les animaux t'as pas intérêt a nous piquer les idée déjà que menssa et dégoûter parce qu'elle voulez utiliser le truc du sang qui boue pour qqc. Mais elle trouvera autre chose elle est pleine de ressource cette fille la. Bisou et a bientôt.

Ayla : merci pour tes compliment s . pour tes critique je peut tenter une explication. Si Harry ne se jette pas sur Sirius c'est tout simplement parce qu'il viens de ce réveiller du coma et les autre on eux certainement déjà eu le temps de se jeter sur lui puisse je crois une semaine s'écoule entre ça résurrection et le réveille d'Harry. Pour dumby je te l'accorde c'est peut être un peu léger mais d'un autre coter il est sous entendu plusieurs fois dans la fic qu'il est au courrant pour les intension d'Hermione et il ne fait pas vraiment grand chose pour l'en empêcher. La suite que tu attend est la alors profite en bien.

Vinvin : pas de problème on continu on peut (presque ) rien refuser a nos lecteur.

Mel7 : C'est bien tu t'est bien rattraper je ne devrai pas te battre a mort demain. Par contre écoute un peu quand je te parle parce que t'avait encore un fois rien compris je n'est pas du tout parler de changement enfin c'est toi je commence a avoir l'habitude. Je te rassure on vas faire un geste pour Harry et Sirius mais pas tout de suite c'est tellement plus marrant comme ça. Hahahahahahahaha rire sadique.

Jecyma : ta review nous a fait super plaisir parce qu'elle et truffer de gentil compliment qui nous on vraiment beaucoup toucher. Contre pour ton explication des animagus (pitié ne te vexe pas) mais j'ai rein compris du tout Menssa non plus d'ailleurs ce qui me rassure vu qu'a un moment j'ai sérieusement cru que je bugger lol. Sinon même si le raisonnement part totalement en cacahuète tout n'est pas a jeter tu a des idée intéressante. Je crois que tu verra se qui cloche dans les prochain chapitre. Pour le R surtout pas de panique (tu nous connaît ) il vas revenir en force et plus chaud que jamais (c'est le printemps on est en forme) . encore merci pour cette belle review bisou et a la prochaine.

Virg05 : c'est SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE que tu soit toujours la merci et gros bisou

Larmes de pluie : L'histoire ne s'essouffle pas ! pour de vrai ? tu dit pas ça pour nous faire plaisir ? alors c'est nous qui soufflons par ce que on craignait un peu de vous lasser. Lol Je te jure que tu n'est pas ridicule avec ton slogan nous il nous plait bien . merci bisou et a la prochaine

Lalabelle : bien raison encore un sur les trois (comme tout le monde je crois) il y aura d'autre indice plus tard voilà la suite gros bisou

Stéphanie : merci pour ta review mais j'en pas compris qui a raison je comprend vraiment rien en ce moment ces grave.

Pascal1980 : qu'est ce que ta contre les mars fait pas ta prude ça marche pas avec nous lol

Pour les paris disons simplement que tu raisonne très bien mais bon……….. je crois qu'il faut encore que tu cherche. Aller je te laisse au chapitre peut être y trouvera tu tes reposes bisou et a bientôt.

Ruperforever : c'est sur que Sirius il remet un peu de l'ambiance. Nous sommes content de te retrouver la suite la voilà gros bisou a toi

Flora : merci beaucoup pour cette belle review j'espère en recevoir plein d'autre a la prochaine

Qc-HP : vous devriez pas être aussi gentil avec nous on vas finir par vous croire et attraper la gros tête. Je qui est sur c'es-t que ça nous fait plaisir alors continuer quand même. Bisou bisou et à bientôt.

**Disclaimer :** c'est comme d'ab rien est a nous

**L'ombre et la lumière.**

« Encore! Il n'y aura pas de merci avec un mangemort, Hermione. » Elle se releva de la boue tâchant son pantalon de jogging. Elle sentait la sueur couler dans son dos. Des rires retentissaient un peu plus loin alors que Ron et Harry se battaient comme de jeune chien sous les encouragements de Sirius. Lupin assit sous un arbre regardait sa femme la massacrer au combat.

Tonks les cheveux courts pour plus d'aisance, lui faisait mordre la poussière l'obligeant toujours à se relever malgré ses nombreuses courbatures. Hermione refusait de se plaindre, trop fière pour demander grâce la première, elle n'aurait pas du passer la nuit à faire l'amour avec Ron sachant qu'elle devait se lever à l'aube.

« Allez Hermione, juste une fois de plus. Je t'attrape à la taille et tu me fais basculer en avant…je me laisse faire pour une fois. » La jeune auror agrippa Hermione par derrière appuyant sur son ventre déjà meurtrit, incapable de reprendre son souffle elle s'écroula à terre la tête la première dans l'herbe.

« Harry! Mais t'es con, tu sais qu'il est plus lourd que toi! » Sirius s'agitait dans tout les sens, plus excité que si il assistait à un match de Quidditch. Ron à bout de souffle plaquait sur le sol son meilleur ami, torse nu les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas souffrir de la chaleur.

« Les garçons, la leçon est finit. » Harry devinant la perte de concentration du rouquin qui l'écrasait, créa une vague de boue qui renversa Ron sur le dos.

« Tricheur! » Sirius éclata de rire avant d'avancer vers les garçons leur t-shirt dans ses mains.

« Bien joué mon grand! Je vous laisse quartier libre, un déjeuner vous attends dans la grande salle. »

Les trois garçon allèrent rejoindre Lupin qui s'était levé pour s'approcher de l'air de combat ou les deux jeunes femmes luisante de sueur étaient complètement imbriqué l'une dans l'autre et cherchaient à s'immobiliser mutuellement. A la vue de ce spectacle la même pensée salace leur traversa l'esprit se qui valut à Sirius et Harry de recevoir de la part de Ron et Remus un sérieux coup de coude quand il s'aperçurent qu'ils avait tous penser à la même chose.

« Vous êtes pas marrant les gars vous pourriez être indulgent j'ai passer douze an en prison, un an enfermé au square grimaud et l'année dernière j'était mort » déclara ironiquement Sirius

« Peut être mais c'est a ma femme que tu pensais……… »

« Et à ma petit amie……. »

« Qui est en plus ta cousine » renchérit Remus

« Et qui est aussi ton élève » ajouta Ron. Sirius soupira et pris Harry par l'épaule faisant mine de s'éloigner.

« Aller vient Harry laissons ces deux rabat joie » il se pencha vers son oreille pour chuchoter mais parlant assez fort pour que tout le monde entende « Regarde comme il se sente mennacé par mon charme fou » plaisanta-il avant de leur lançait un clin d'œil amusé. Ron et lupin levèrent les yeux au ciel

« C'est désespérant ;il s'empire en vieillissant »

« Ce qui est désespérant c'est qu'il est le seul repère masculin d'Harry »

« Je ne te le fait pas dire » Son attention retourna sur le combat ou Tonks assise à califourchon sur le dos d'Hermione lui tordait le bras si fort qu'il semblait près à céder « Dora, il peut être vaut mieux arrêté. » Hermione aurait embrassé le professeur Lupin si elle parvenait encore à bouger le petit doigts. Remus lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle se relève, Elle le remercia d'un sourire tremblant.

« On va faire ça tout les matins? » Ils s'étaient tourné vers Tonks qui supervisait leur entraînements physiques, tout en se rhabillant. Le spectacle était alléchant, leur corps d'adolescent déjà bien proportionnés continuaient à se développer, les muscles puissants roulant sous leur peau humide et légèrement rougie par le soleil.

« Ce n'était qu'un début. Dans une semaine tout ça vous paraîtra bien facile. » Hermione laissa échapper un grognement tout en s'appuyant sur le tronc du grand saule. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse même marcher jusqu'au château pour satisfaire son ventre qui criait famine. Elle ferma les yeux ignorant le sang qui coulait sur ses mollets, les muscles tendus de son dos et les crispations de son ventre. Tout d'un coup elle ne sentit plus son poids l'entraîner vers le sol, elle pouvait se détendre sans risque de tomber. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit au regard azur emplis d'inquiétude qui la contemplait. Elle reposa sa tête au creux de son épaule en poussant un long soupir. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la château suivit de près par Harry qui frottait son postérieur douloureux.

« Tu l'as épuisés. Ça m'étonne que Ron n'est pas commencer à te crier dessus. » Tonks s'approcha de son cousin alors que Remus lui tendait un chiffon pour essuyer sa lèvre qui saignait.

« Il comprend juste que c'est nécessaire et que ça leur sauvera la vie. » Elle laissa tomber son masque d'instructrice, une grimace de douleur défigurant ses traits. Lupin lui caressa doucement la joue, échangeant un regard avec son meilleur ami.

« Ils feront de bon auror. Je n'aurai certainement pas voulu être dans la mêlé, je crois que je me fais vieux Lunard. »

«Ton petit rendez-vous avec Susan, te rapportera la jeunesse. »

« ça c'est bien possible » un sourire lubrique se dessina a nouveau sur son visage « a se soir on se revoit au dîner »

« Vraiment de pire en pire » soupira Remus en le regardant s'éloigner au pas de course vers pré au lard

………………………………………...

Harry frappa doucement à la porte, n'osant pénétrer dans la pièce de peur d'interrompre quelque chose qui le terrifierait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Personne ne lui répondit, il poussa le lourd battant et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement au calme de la chambre. Aucun gémissements passionnés ou cri de plaisir ne troublaient le dortoir de septième année des Griffondors.

La chambre était absolument identique à la sienne à part pour le nombre de lit qui n'en comptaient que quatre. Le pourpre et l'or ornaient la moindre draperie, les rideaux étaient tiré ne permettant ainsi qu'à une faible quantités des rayons du soleil de ce début d'après-midi d'été d'éclairer la pièce. La chaleur était déjà étouffante, promesse d'un été torride, Harry qui pourtant venait de prendre une douche avait déjà la peau moite.

Leur matinée avaient été un enfer, Tonks qui paraissait douce et sympa s'était transformé en véritable tyran. Ils avaient couru autour du lac pendant au moins deux heures sans avoir droit à aucune pause, Hermione parvenait à peine à encore marcher. La jeune Mme Lupin ne s'était pas contenté de les exténuer, ils étaient couvert de bleu à cause des technique de combat qu'elle leur avaient enseigné. La séance d'entraînement s'était finit plus calmement au frais dans le lac décongelé, elle leur avait quand même imposé une dizaine de longueur chacun.

C'était Hermione qui avait le plus souffert, peu habitué à tant d'activité physique, Harry grimaçait à chacun de ses mouvements tant ses muscles étaient douloureux, il n'imaginait même pas à quel point leur préfète devait souffrir. Il aurait tout donné pour s'écrouler sur son lit et s'endormir mais Sirius lui avait déconseillé prétextant leur prochaine séance de méditation qui parviendrait à le relaxer. Il se trouvait donc ici, dans la chambre de ses meilleurs amis qui avaient disparut juste après leur copieux déjeuner.

Harry fit quelque pas, ses pieds nu s'enfonçant dans l'épais tapis qui ornait le sol. Un léger courant d'air caressa son visage le détendant immédiatement, l'ambiance de la pièce était apaisante, elle donnait envie de s'allonger sur un des lits, de fermer les yeux et d'oublier tout ses problèmes. Un t-shirt vert traînait à terre, un paquet de dragée de Bertie crochu était ouvert sur le premier lit accompagné de revue de Quidditch preuve que Ron habitait la pièce, il était incapable d'occuper un endroit sans laisser des traces de son passage. Harry s'avança encore et rougit à la vue d'une mignonne petite culotte bleu ciel posé sur le deuxième lit, il n'aurait peut-être pas du rejoindre ses amis…

Près de la fenêtre ouverte sous laquelle reposait un fauteuil s'amoncelait d'épais bouquins, des parchemins et autres manuscrits, il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir Hermione assise au milieu de tout ce fouillis mais le jeune couple restait introuvable. Harry avança encore, arrivant au dernier lit dont les lourds rideaux étaient entrouvert et là il les vit et le spectacle s'offrant à lui le mit aussi mal à l'aise qui si il les avait surpris en pleine copulation.

Hermione les yeux fermé totalement détendu était assise au milieu du lit, les doigts de pieds en éventail dans une petit robe blanche très légère. Ses long cheveux trempés mouillaient le tissus, le rendant transparent par endroit…Elle était belle. Belle parce qu'elle semblait ne jamais avoir été aussi heureuse, on parvenait à oublier l'énorme meurtrissure qui marbrait le bas de sa cuisse rien qu'en contemplant son sourire béat. Juste derrière elle, Ron torse nu, une brosse à la main paraissait décidé à démêler ses lourdes boucles. Il l'entourait de ses longues jambes alors que sa main libre massait doucement les muscles tendus des cuisses veloutés d'Hermione.

Harry les enviait, jamais encore il n'avait eu le temps de partager des moments intimes et simples avec Ginny. Le moindre de leur tête à tête était chargé d'une tension, d'un désespoir face à l'avenir comme si chacun de leur baiser pouvait être le dernier. Peut-être qu'un jour il parviendrait tout simplement à s'asseoir comme eux et à brosser la longue chevelure cuivré qu'il adorait, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui chuchoter des mots d'amour sans aucun sens et parler d'avenir sans mélancolie dans sa voix. Ron et Hermione ne l'avait toujours pas vu, son meilleur ami délaissa un instant son travail et resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Pendant un instant Harry pensa que le rouquin était nu mais il entraperçut avec soulagement un caleçon orange, décidant qu'il était temps de se manifester, il tira d'un coup sec sur le rideau.

« Harry! » Surpris il sursauta, Ron pointait sa baguette juste devant son nez. « Tu nous as fait peur imbécile! »

« T'es rapide! » Son ami baissa sa baguette avant de retourner à sa tâche un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est Maugrey je crois qu'il m'as rendu complètement parano »

« Je me demande bien ou tu cache ta baguette habillait ainsi » plaisanta Harry

« Au risque de te décevoir je la cache sous mon oreiller. Contrairement à toi il n'as plus de place dans mon caleçon pour ranger quoi que ce soit » ces longues disputes avec Hermione avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire passer maître en matière de remarque acerbe et de sarcasme en tout genre . Harry lui lança un cousin a guise de représailles.

« Prétentieux ! » les deux garçon rire de bon cœur jusqu'à se que Hermione ne sorte de ça rêverie

« S'il-te plait ne me dis pas qu'on doit déjà y retourner… » sa voix était suppliante et exténuée. Elle s'appuyait maintenant complètement contre le torse de Ron, les yeux toujours fermé.

« Non, Sirius a dit qu'on ne fera que méditer encore ce soir et il a parlé d'une potion qui nous aiderait à entrer dans un coma magique profond qui nous permettrait d'aller encore plus vite. »

« L'avantage c'est qu'on a pas à être debout pour méditer… » Ron chatouilla Hermione dans l'espoir de la rendre un peu plus dynamique mais c'était peine perdu.

« Ce n'est qu'une fainéante et un bébé à qui j'ai du donner son bain… » Elle rougit légèrement avant de frapper Ron assez durement sur la main qui la chatouillait toujours.

« Comme si ça te dérangeais… » Elle finit sa phrase dans un bâillement parvenant à peine à laisser ses yeux ouvert.

« Tonks a quand même été vache, tu devrais demander qu'on soigne ta blessure. »

« Non! Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis plus faible que vous! » Cette idée révoltait tellement Hermione qu'elle s'était redressé d'un bond. Alarmé Harry la vit retenir un gémissement de douleur à son mouvement brusque.

« Quelle blessure? »

« Elle a le plus beau bleu que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, il va de sa cicatrice jusqu'à son nombril. » Ron laissa son doigt glisser entre ses seins pour ensuite caresser affectueusement son ventre. « Si j'avais su, je me serai battu avec toi plutôt qu'avec Harry au moins je ne t'aurai pas fait mal. »

« Quelle cicatrice? » Hermione lança un regard furieux à Ron avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« C'est rien elle a presque disparu, ça date de…du département des mystères. C'est juste une trace blanche. » Pour confirmer ses dires, elle tira un peu sur son décolleté jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Perplexe Harry observa la fine ligne irrégulière qui tachait sa peau, il avait déjà vu Hermione avec des décolletés bien plus profond et jamais il n'avait remarqué…Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées Hermione répondit à son interrogation.

« Je mets un sort de camouflage dessus d'habitude. Mais…enfin…Ron… »

« Je lui ai dit que je m'en foutais complètement. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant hier soir, elle a oublié de renouveler le sort. » Hermione sourit face à la franchise de son petit ami puis se ré appuya contre lui.

« Je devrai vous laissez…Hermione tu as l'air épuisé, pourquoi tu ne fais pas une sieste. » Harry se leva du matelas sur lequel il avait pris place, embarrassé de les avoir dérangé mais il s'ennuyait. Sirius était parti voir une infirmière si il avait bien compris, il était seul à part pour les quelques membres de l'ordre qui surveillaient les environs. Il ne lui restait qu'à écrire à Ginny, il l'avait déjà fait hier avant de s'endormir et Hedwige n'était toujours pas revenu mais au moins ça l'occuperait.

« T'es pas fatigué toi? » Harry se retourna, Ron était déjà allongé les yeux fermés un sourire au lèvres.

« Si mais… »

« Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous… » Harry aurait éclater de rire à l'expression de Ron si lui même ne devait pas faire la même tête. Hermione ne pensait pas réellement qu'il allait s'allongé avec eux dans le lit où ils avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour.

« Mione, je pense qu'Harry… » Amusé, il attendit que Ron trouve un moyen d'expliquer la situation à sa petite amie, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement ne trouvant aucun argument contre, il referma les yeux en soupirant.

« Si il veux rester… »

« Allez viens. » Sans plus de cérémonie elle s'allongea sur le dos en grimaçant. Harry s'approcha du lit après avoir attrapé un oreiller. Maladroitement, il s'étendit à côté d'Hermione et ferma les yeux pendant de longues minutes. Petit à petit il sentit son corps se détendre, la chambre sentait bon, bien meilleur que son propre dortoir emplis d'odeur masculine, la lumière diffuse ne l'éblouissait pas et la chaleur n'était plus si insupportable. Un oiseau chantait au dehors, les respirations profondes à ses côtés prouvaient que ses amis s'étaient endormis.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers eux. Ron sur le ventre ronflait déjà ses doigts entrelacé à ceux d'Hermione qui souriait dans son sommeil. Pendant un instant il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour les mériter, comment après tant d'obstacle ils étaient parvenus à ce moment simple de paix et de bonheur. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait enduré devait l'amener à ce moment précis en accord parfait avec le monde qui l'entourait, un monde où Voldemort n'avait pas sa place, où il n'avait aucun doute sur l'issu du combat. Un monde où il pourrait mourir vieux dans un bon fauteuil accompagné de sa famille. Harry recouvrit leur doigts emmêlés de sa main et s'endormit.

………………………………………...

« Je compte sur toi, Severus. » La voix était profonde et puissante, comme sortit de l'antre de la terre. Une odeur de sexe flottait dans l'air, une senteur acre de luxure, de sueur, de sperme et de sang. De petits gémissements retentissaient encore dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce sans fenêtre entièrement recouverte de damas pourpre. Des crochets, des chaînes et des fouets ajoutaient au sentiment de mal à aise qui emplissait la pièce, de jeunes corps nus recroquevillés dans l'ombre semblait attendre leur prochaines punitions.

« Je ne comprends pas, j'aurai cru que vous vous vouliez le faire sortir.» L'énorme main bizarrement fine et blanche qui caressait la poitrine juvénile d'une brune plantureuse remonta vers sa gorge délicate. Dans un rire froid et calculateur, il referma ses doigts sur sa nuque et serra jusqu'à entendre le bruit caractéristique de la mort. Il regarda amusé, les derniers sursauts de vie de la jeune fille qu'il avait tué de sang froid, il lécha délicatement sa joue mouillée de larme.

Rogue recula d'un pas, serrant ses poings cachés dans les plis de sa cape, il ne pouvait faire aucun geste pour sauver ses pauvres filles ramassées dans la rue. Lucius Malfoy avait été généreux avec le seigneur des ténèbres qui se consolait de la perte de son ancienne amante. Il ignorait exactement où il était, il s'était contenté d'effleurer un vieux papier de chocogrenouille qui lui était parvenu pour se trouver transporté dans ce lupanar.

« J'ai déjà arrangé une évasion mais il serait trop dangereux de te la confier. Je ne voudrait pas que notre agent double se fasse démasquer. Il suffit que tu lui donnes cette potion, il en a besoin. » Malgré tout son savoir, Rogue ignorait la fonction du liquide jaune brillant dans la petit fiole que Voldemort venait de lui tendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est indétectable. C'est juste une protection supplémentaire. » La mage noir jeta sur le côté le cadavre de sa dernière victime avant de s'approcher d'une gamine rousse.

« Vous comprenez que ça ne doit en aucun cas l'infecter si il meurt ou résiste aux interrogatoires, il y aura immédiatement des suspicions de fuite. » Un éclat de rire ignoble emplis le silence de la pièce.

« Pettigrow est sous mon pouvoir, crois tu que j'aurai laisser cette chose garder de grand secret sans m'assurer de sa loyauté. Il mourrait sans cette potion. » Peu convaincu, Rogue enfouit quand même la petite bouteille dans sa poche.

« Bien maître. »

« Je vois qu'il te faut d'autre précision. Toujours trop intelligent, trop courageux Severus. Je le drogue depuis qu'il est revenu à moi, je sais que tu feras analyser ce produit alors pour t'épargner cette corvée sache que c'est principalement à base de sang de serpent. Celui de Nagini en l'occurrence avec quelques substances très intéressante que les moldus appellent narcotiques, il sera en manque dans quelques heures, c'est pour ça qu'il faut te dépêcher. Il ne tient généralement pas plus de deux semaines sans sa dose ce qu'il ignore totalement bien entendu. J'espère t'avoir satisfait. » Rogue grimaça à peine à la douleur lancinante qui envahit son bras à l'endroit où la marque des ténèbres était dessiné, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de punition pour insubordination.

Quelques années auparavant il aurait certainement déjà subit plusieurs doloris mais Voldemort n'aurait pas osé perdre ce qu'il croyait être son plus grand atout. L'armée noire était de plus en plus puissante, il était presque risible de voir le seigneur des ténèbres trembler devant un jeune homme alors que plus de mille hommes ou autres créatures étaient prés à tuer après un simple signe de sa main.

« Merci maître mais j'aurai fait selon vos ordres sans cette explication. » Il baissa les yeux en signe de déférence et remarqua avec dégoût le vomit qui souillait ses chaussures. Le mobilier et les tapisserie étaient d'un luxe oppressant mais après une nuit de perversion, la chambre était dans un état de saleté répugnante.

« Je sais. Dites-moi, Severus. Ne ressemble t-elle pas à la jeune Weasley? » Il désigna la pauvre fille de quinze ans recroquevillée à ses pieds, il arrachait presque la longue chevelure cuivré si semblable à celle de Ginny.

« Elles sont toutes les deux rousses. » répondit sobrement le professeur de potion, sachant par avance où son maître voulait en venir.

« Oui, les Potter ont toujours eu un faible pour les rouquines. Je vais m'amuser avec cette petite chose, il faut que je m'entraîne avant de pouvoir souiller la catin du survivant. » Severus ferma les yeux alors que le doux souvenir de Lily lui revint en mémoire, elle avait eu la chance de mourir vite et dignement, il craignait qu'il ne puisse en être de même pour Ginny ou Hermione si la bataille se déroulait mal. Plus aucune perversité ne le retenait depuis sa renaissance. Il commençait à étouffer parmi tout ses corps nus et écorché, il préférait de loin la solitude de ses appartements à Poudlard. Il ferma précipitamment son esprit, jamais Voldemort ne devait savoir qu'Harry s'y trouvait encore, les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… »

« Tu peux te retirer. Lucius va te donner ton portoloin. » Une longue silhouette sortit de l'ombre, ses cheveux blonds brillant malgré l'obscurité. Une main fine et racé sortit de la robe noire qui composait son vêtement pour lui tendre une vieille chaussette reprisée. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la pièce, l'idée que Malfoy ait pu passé des heures à contempler ses malheureuses se faire violer lui donna envie de vomir. Il n'aurait pas du être étonné, il avait été prompt à proposé un abris pour son maître pour se racheter de son abandon. Sans plus attendre, il toucha du bout du doigts la chaussette et disparut.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité? »

« Saches Lucius qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance aveuglément. C'est ce qui provoquera la perte de nos ennemis. De plus je n'ai aucunement mentit juste omis quelques faits. »

« Vous voulez toujours que j'essaye de le libérer? »

« Ils n'attendent que ça alors pourquoi les décevoir. Quelque soit l'issu de cette mission, je ne risque rien. » Lucius Malfoy s'inclina bien bas, ignorant le liquide visqueux et orange qui tachait sa cape puis disparut laissant son maître torturer ses nouveaux jouets.

Alors c'était comment ? peut être un peu crade sur la fin ? bon d'accord Menssa c'est peut être un peu trop lâcher (elle m'inquiète quand elle st comme ça). Pour ceux qui ce demande si on publiera un chapitre par semaine je répondrai que oui mais pas forcement de RG&M. quelque chapitre de changement viendrons certainement les replacer de temps à autre. Passer tous une bonne semaine . gros bisou a tous .

Billy et Menssa


	43. Catastrophe

_Réponses aux reviews :_

U-Chronos : et bien tu as du mérite te tout t'être taper d'un coup au moins ça prouve que tu as apprécié j'espère bientôt te revoir sur la page review

Pit-chan : comme tu dit c'est « spécial » mais bon ça change de style sa fait du bien des fois…….. mais comme tu le dit aussi la suite vas être intéressante. Biz et a bientôt

Tatay95 : ho pauvre petite trop dure a son goût remarque je te comprend un peu on y ai pas aller avec le dos de la cuillère mais c'était nécessaire tu t'en doute bien merci pour tout tes compliment bisou et a la semaine prochaine

Jinny : salut content que tu soit fidèle au pause mais…….il vas nous manquer une review sur Twwo alors ……….snif snif

Servane : je suis d'accord pour le film il est vraiment terrible et pour le sang c'est pas grave tu as pu voir que le cerveau de Menssa débordait de torture diverse et varié. Merci pour la review la suite la voilà. Bisou et a la semaine prochaine

Axoo : lol alors je doit dire que tu fait très très fort sur les compliments. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir filé se chapitre mais tu l'aurai eu encore plus tard que la semaine dernière. Pour les chapitre comme s'il en pleuvait je ne demande que ça mais en ce moment sa vient pas.enfin le chapitre et la . bisou et a bientôt.

Iliv inParis : ça y est v'la qu'elle recommence avec ces review géante au risque de te surprendre le combat dans la boue et une idée de menssa par contre les commentaire de Sirius son bien sur de moi je crois que tu aura reconnu mon style inimitable. Et compte sur mon s'aime trop Sirius pour le laisser frustrer sexuellement le pauvre a déjà assez souffert. Mdr j'était sur qu'avec ton esprit pervers tu penserai a un threesome en lisant cette scène perverse vas. D'ailleurs sa ne m'étonne qu'a moitié que tu trouve les torture de voldemort « intéressante ». gros bisou a toi et bonne lecture . t'inquiète pas j'oublie pas tes review.

Mel7 : on va pas en reparler pendant des plombe c'est toi qui t'ai planté et qui a comme d'ab rien compris comme tu la dit personne n'est parfait (a part peut être ma petite femme ) ps je vais me faire tuer pour cette phrase. Lol

Lalabelle : la voilà la voilà la voilà merci pour la review et a la semaine prochaine

Bruno-Pier : ah bon je savait pas pour le dauphin merci pour l'info. Lol ne t'inquiète pas tu n'est pas déranger nous aussi on l'aime bien chocolat. Pas la peine de nous menacer dans la mesure du possible on épargnera nos deux charmante héroïne enfin dans la mesure du possible……….. pour les animagus tu a en effet le choix dans les animaux légendaire. Mais bonne chance pour trouver biz et a la prochaine

Aminteitha : alors tu as le droit a mille merci pour tout ce que tu as poster surtout que sa a du te prendre pas mal de temps pour tout lire. Que dire devant tant de compliment sinon que tu m'as donner envie de relire ma propre fic si si je te jure en tout qu'a continu sur ta lancer sa nous fait tellement plaisir . je te souhaite plein de bonheur bisou et à bientôt

**Disclaimer :**Tout ce beau monde ne nous appartient pas

Y'en a qui vont être content voilà le grand retour du R

**Catastrophe.**

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les fenêtres embuées de l'immense salle de bain du dortoir des septièmes années, l'eau chaude glissait sur le corps tendu d'Hermione qui grimaçait aux moindres mouvements. La semaine avait été difficile, ils enchaînaient les entraînements physiques et magiques tout au long de la journée avant de se retrouver sous le grand chêne pour méditer. Ils avaient essayé une potion pour détacher complètement leur esprit, sa tête souffrait encore des visions perturbantes qui s'étaient offertes à elle pourtant elle avait passé la soirée à rire bêtement à la moindre blague de son petit ami comme si elle avait abusé de l'alcool, elle devrait demander les ingrédients au professeur Rogue certaines plantes avaient un fort pouvoir hallucinogène.

Elle prit le savon, s'appuyant contre le carrelage froid pour examiner ses nouveaux bleus. Elle ignora la légère cicatrice qui courrait sur sa poitrine en nettoyant ses genoux égratignés. Comment Ron pouvait-il la trouver attirante? Elle se sentait toujours sale et courbaturée, elle était obligé de porter des t-shirt informes, elle ne cherchait même plus à se coiffer le matin sachant que ses boucles ne resteraient pas en place plus d'une heure pourtant il était insatiable.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Hermione, l'été dernier elle osait à peine espérer un baiser de Ron, fondant aux moindre de ses gestes et maintenant un an plus tard elle vivait avec lui. Elle le voyait chanter sous la douche tout les matins, des chaussettes oranges se mêlaient à ses dessous les plus délicats, elle avait enfin pu prendre le temps de compter toutes les tâches de rousseurs qui étaient réapparut sous la chaleur de l'été, son oreiller sentait son eau de Cologne, douce presque sucré mais terriblement masculine et il lui faisait l'amour…Toutes les nuits, jusqu'à l'épuisement et ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre…Une énorme main se posa sur la sienne prenant le savon qui moussait contre sa peau.

« Tu aurais du rester dormir… »

« Le lit est vide sans toi. En plus il ne reste qu'une heure avant que le tyran ne vienne nous chercher. » Sa bouche gourmande avait déjà trouver la peau douce de son cou mordillant l'oreille d'Hermione tandis qu'il promenait ses mains sur ses courbes. Elle savait que dans quelques minutes elle oublierait tout, ses muscles douloureux, la guerre qui les attends derrière ses murs, ses parents qui lui manquait. Ron sourit contre sa bouche alors qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir. Elle se colla à lui, son corps savonné glissant contre le sien, il l'engouffra dans ses bras la soulevant du sol pour dévorer ses lèvres. Il posa son front contre le sien après de longues minutes à explorer sa bouche, le souffle court il l'appuya contre le mur pour se libérer d'un peu du poids d'Hermione, lui aussi souffrait de courbatures. Il avait un œil au beurre noir impressionnant qu'il arborait fièrement, il avait réussit à mettre K.O Sirius après deux jours à échouer lamentablement contre leur professeur.

« Je t'aime. » Il la surprenait toujours, il pouvait rester des jours entiers sans prononcer ses deux petits mots qui la faisaient frissonner ou il les répétaient à longueurs de temps, il trouvait les moments les plus insolites pour se déclarer, en pleines disputes, au petit déjeuner ou sous la douche alors que sa bouche devrait être occupé à des choses encore plus agréables. Hermione lui sourit avant d'écarquillé grand les yeux d'étonnement, il venait de la pénétrer profondément la maintenant toujours contre le mur carrelé. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de sa nuque, ils avaient beau s'être unis des centaines de fois le même sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait toujours, elle était à sa place et bien qu'il soit ridicule à bientôt dix-huit ans de dire qu'on aimait pour la vie, elle n'aurait pu imaginer partager cela avec un autre.

« Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. » La voix de Ron venait par saccade, il avait agrippé ses fesses pour pouvoir la soulever avant de la faire retomber complètement sur son sexe, il commençait à transpirer sous l'effort les perles de sueurs se mêlant aux gouttelettes que lançaient le jet d'eau à leur côté. Il allait de plus en plus vite, pliant les genoux autant que possible pour rencontrer les hanches d'Hermione mue par la seule force de la gravité. Leur peau se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, à peine séparé par une fine pellicule d'eau, Hermione mordait dans les muscles saillant du cou de Ron qui avait posé son front contre le mur totalement épuisé par l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour maintenir leur position. Le plaisir montait en elle nourrit par les gémissements incontrôlés de Ron, le claquement de leur hanche et ses propre cris, elle sentait son sexe palpiter, la remplissant encore plus. Il était au bord de la jouissance essayant tant bien que mal de se retenir pour Hermione mais son petit corps enroulé autour du sien était trop excitant, il la souleva une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer profondément en elle. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler alors que l'orgasme le frappait rapidement, toute l'adrénaline qui lui avait permis de se maintenir debout semblait avoir disparut. Il sourit au soupir de déception d'Hermione , il pouvait sentir son sexe chaud et humide se contracter autour du sien comme pour demander satisfaction.

« Désolé…Je… » Il la laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant de se retourner pour s'appuyer à son tour contre le mur sous la douche, il se détendit au contact de l'eau et attira Hermione contre lui, ses mains recommençant doucement à la caresser.

Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser frustrer avant la journée qui les attendaient surtout qu'il commençait à apprécier son tout nouveau comportement. C'était presque imperceptible surtout pour un autre que lui mais elle paraissait plus douce, plus câline, elle qui n'aimait pas montrer son affection en public ne se privait plus de se blottir contre lui, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant un Harry bouche-bée. Il était persuadé qu'elle même ne s'en rendait pas compte, tout comme Harry ne remarquait pas sa nouvelle démarche à la fois féline et paresseuse, leur animal commençait à prendre de plus en plus de place dans leur vie alors même qu'ils en ignoraient la nature.

Son cœur se serra à la vue de son petit corps meurtrit, il voulait embrasser la moindre égratignure lui faire oublier toute douleur, une partie de lui s'avait qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Elle avait perdu du poids, ses cuisses s'étaient affinés et son ventre avait perdu de sa rondeur pourtant ses seins étaient plus lourds et pleins, ses fesses étaient plus cambrés et musclé remplissant parfaitement son immense main. Elle était différente mais tout aussi magnifique, il se sentait toujours énorme face à cette silhouette minuscule qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Sa bouche se promena quelques instants sur sa peau soyeuse, passant sans s'arrêter sur la cicatrice entre ses seins préférant prendre un autre chemin.

« Arrête de jouer avec moi Ron…J'ai envie de toi. » Il sourit contre son ventre, sa voix était roque de désir, ses doigts s'étaient enfoncé dans la tignasses rousse cherchant à l'amener là où elle le voulait. Il se redressa en la soulevant su sol, ignorant ses protestation, il éteignit le robinet d'eau sans la lâcher et franchit la porte qui les menait à leur dortoir. Il trébucha sur un gros grimoire les faisant tomber sur leur lit encore défait.

« Tu vas encore mouillé tout les draps! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui passe ton temps à… » Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ron s'était remit à dévorer sa bouche tout en grimpant sur le lit. Un fois qu'il fut sur de l'avoir fait taire pour de bon il relâcha ses lèvres avant de s'attaquer à un de ses tétons dressé tout en caressant les boucles brunes de son sexe déjà extrêmement sensible. Hermione gigotait sous lui, il adorait la rendre folle en l'amenant au bord du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie mais il savait qu'il n'avaient pas le temps. Ce soir, peut-être mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de lui, sa langue glissa jusqu'à son nombril alors que ses doigts trouvaient son clitoris. Surpris il la sentit se raidir avant de se détendre totalement, il l'avait à peine touché.

« Je deviens bon! » Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il l'entendit rire, elle riait rarement comme ça, librement. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, si vieux qu'il pensait l'avoir oublier, il était en métamorphose durant leur première année et il avait du dire une bêtise comme d'habitude mais pour la première fois au lieu de relever son mignon petit nez avec dédain, elle avait éclater de rire. C'était peu de temps après halloween et ça avait été la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu rire et c'était grâce à lui, il s'était sentit si stupidement heureux…Comment n'avait-il pas compris à l'instant qu'il en était fou?

Il revient sur terre ou plutôt à la jolie jeune femme nue sous lui qui riait, elle attira sa bouche contre la sienne avant de l'embrasser passionnément tout en souriant.

« Tu étais bon bien avant ce matin Ron, crois-moi. » Il se laissa retomber sur elle, ses doigts se perdant dans les boucles brunes humides.

« Bon ou super bon? » Hermione lui frappa assez fort le bras alors que son rire mourait petit à petit.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas! »

« Voyons, Mione, Je… »

« Chut, j'ai entendu un bruit. » Ils restèrent silencieux de longues secondes à l'affût du moindre bruit, Ron roula sur le côté pour atteindre la table de chevet où était posé sa baguette. Hermione posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

« C'est sûrement Harry ou Sirius qui vient nous réveiller je vais aller voir. » Elle se releva à regret, le corps relaxé, les joues rouges, elle savait qu'il était évident qu'elle venait d'avoir eu un orgasme mais les actuels occupants du château en avait l'habitude en plus quelque chose en elle la pousser à marquer Ron comme étant sa propriété.

Elle ramassa le peignoir bordeaux de Ron, il était usé au manche et la poche était arraché mais elle ne s'était jamais plus sentit à l'aise dans ce vêtement qui était devenu le sien. Elle referma la ceinture autour de sa taille en recoiffant autant qu'elle le pouvait ses cheveux. Le bruits des pas se faisait de plus en plus fort, Ron rassuré s'était rallongé contre les oreillers. Un sourire au lèvre, elle ouvrit la lourde porte de bois pour se retrouver face à une vision d'horreur. Enfin pas vraiment horrible plutôt catastrophique, le professeur McGonagall habillé dans l'une des ses capes les plus strictes avaient la main levé dans un geste qui indiquait qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, à ses côtés son père et sa mère paraissant émerveillé par ce qui les entourait attendait patiemment de voir leur fille. Hermione eut à peine le temps de les voir sourire avant de refermer la porte précipitamment.

Ron se redressa surpris, elle ferma les yeux comme si par la simple force de sa pensée elle pouvait faire disparaître les intrus malheureusement un coup sourd retentit dans la pièce signe que leur professeur avait achevé son geste.

« Melle Granger; ouvrez nous. Je suis avec vos parents. »

« Je sais, je sais…J'arrive, je… » Elle regardait Ron qui s'était relevé horrifié et qui commerçait à cacher sous le lit ses vêtements et ses affaires qui traînaient dans la pièce. « Qu'est ce que tu fais? » chuchota t-elle pour que leur visiteurs ne les entendent pas.

« Melle Granger que se passe t-il? »

« Il faut pas que ton père sache qu'on dorme ensemble il va me tuer. » répondit-il en chuchotant également.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça l'énervera plus de te voir en train de gesticuler nu dans la pièce. » Ron s'arrêta net.

« Hermione! Ouvre nous. » La voix de Mr Granger bien que calme laisser percer un certain énervement. Désemparé Hermione regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une cachette pour Ron et d'une excuse pour laisser cette porte fermé. Elle faillit lancer un sort à Ron lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la fenêtre prêt à sauter pour sauver sa vie oubliant qu'il y avait plus de quinze mètres avant la terre ferme.

« Je suis toute nue, vous m'avez surprise. Attendez un instant que je m'habille. » Au moins elle s'était débarrassé du problème le plus pressant. Elle se dirigea vers leur garde robe, elle enfila rapidement une culotte et un t-shirt.

« Pour l'amour de dieu, Ron qu'est ce que tu fais? » Il était à plat ventre par terre, il n'avait toujours pas remit de vêtements.

« Hermione, ça va? Tu parles à qui? »

« Personne maman. Comment vas-tu? Tu m'as manqué. » Elle entendit le professeur MacGonagall s'éclaircir la gorge et commencer un long monologue sur les différents portraits du couloir du dernier étage de la tour griffondor. Hermione n'aurait pu être plus reconnaissante. Ron bougeait ses lèvres formant plusieurs fois de suite le mot balais.

« Oublie ce putain de balais! » Chuchota t-elle furieusement, elle prit le premier jean qui venait, agrippa la main de Ron et le poussa dans le tas de chemise qui drapait le sol de l'armoire. Il ne comprit pas avant de la voir refermer les portes de l'armoire, ils avaient vraiment un problème avec les placards. Hermione mit rapidement son jean, priant que rien de très compromettant ne traîne dans la chambre, elle ouvrit la porte un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

« Ma chérie! » Elle se retrouva engouffré dans les bras de sa mère bien que très différente de Mme Weasley, elle avaient toute deux la mauvaise habitude d'étrangler leur enfants à chaque étreinte. Elle vit du coin de l'œil son père scruter la chambre, il la considérait toujours comme une enfant alors que sa mère essayait de garder le peu de contact avec sa fille sorcière en partageant les joies d'être une femme. Il était risible de se dire que Ron put avoir peur de son père, il devait faire le double de son poids et avait bien une tête de plus que lui, elle se demandait toujours ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire ce jour là à Londres…

« Tu es sublime, ma puce. Rayonnante! » Ils firent quelques pas dans la chambre, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur le manque de rangement peu habituel de leur fille. « Je dois dire que je suis bien plus rassuré maintenant que j'ai vu où tu vivais, c'est exactement comme tu nous l'avais décrit et je n'ai pas encore tout vu. » Elle sourit à sa mère, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir partager Poudlard avec eux. Mr Granger la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes désolés de te réveiller mais le professeur Mac Gonagall nous avez assuré que tu devais être debout à cet heure ci. » Hermione s'éloigna instinctivement de l'armoire pour se placer de l'autre côté du lit et réarranger les draps.

« Je sors juste de ma douche, j'allais demandé à Dobby une lotion pour les hématomes, c'est pour ça que j'étais en peignoir. » Elle regretta immédiatement son mensonge , sa mère inquiète s'était mise à l'examiner de la tête au pied et son père fronçait les sourcils en direction du vieux peignoir bien trop grand pour appartenir à sa fille. Hermione se rendit compte que le t-shirt qu'elle portait était également à Ron, dévoilant une de ses épaules et la naissance de ses seins.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette cicatrice Hermione? » La matinée devenait un véritable cauchemar, pourtant une envie irrépressible de rire montait en elle. Ignorant les regards inquiets de ses parents, elle vit son digne professeur ramasser du bout de sa baguette un caleçon noir, qu'elle cacha précipitamment derrière son dos. Il était évident à son visage sérieux qu'elle désapprouvait les agissements de ses protégées mais un pétillements dans ses yeux trahissait un certain amusement.

« ça fais longtemps maman, ça date de l'année dernière. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de la voir. » Mr et mme Granger se détendirent légèrement et se mirent à admirer la pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses. Le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit l'armoire pour cacher le vêtements affamant, elle ne put retenir un petit cri à la vue de Ron nu recouvert seulement d'une chemise autour des hanches dans la garde robe. Elle claqua la porte faisant glisser son haut chapeau de son chignon stricte même sous la chaleur de l'été, elle adressa un sourire désolé à Hermione avant de reprendre toute sa contenance.

« Une araignée, je les ai en horreur. » Heureusement pour les deux amants, Harry choisit cet instant pour faire son entré détournant l'attention de la grande armoire d'où s'échappa des bruits étouffés jusqu'à ce que Ron compris qu'il était l'araignée.

Hermione s'était réjouit trop vite à cette nouvelle arrivée, Harry apparemment peu réveillé dans un caleçon ridicule recouvert de petit vif d'or n'avait pas réalisé que ses deux amis n'étaient plus seul dans la chambre.

« Ron…Si tu pouvais me passer un pantalon j'en ai plus un de… »Harry s'arrêta près de Mr Granger, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. « Mr Granger. » Il tendit la main pour saluer le père de sa meilleur ami.

« Ron n'est plus dans votre chambre? » tenta Hermione pour lui faire comprendre la situation. Harry se frotta un instant les yeux, pris en compte tout les occupants de la pièce et la lumière se fit.

« Oui, je pensais qu'il était venu te réveiller mais il doit être déjà en train de manger. » Le ciel devait être avec Hermione ce matin, Harry Potter avait appris à utiliser son cerveau.

« On devrait peut-être le rejoindre? » Oui et sortir de cette chambre le plus vite possible pour laisser Ron s'habiller et les rejoindre.

« Bonjour tout le monde! Ha! Harry tu es là, venu réveiller no… » Sirius arrêta immédiatement de parler en réalisant qu'ils avaient des invités, très à l'aise malgré son manque flagrant de vêtements il tendit la main aux nouveaux arrivés.

« Bonjour, Monsieur… » MacGonagall s'approcha entre des deux hommes, jetant un regard réprobateur à un Sirius torse nu aux cheveux humides tombant sur les épaules.

« Sirius, je vous présente Mr et Mme Granger. Mr, Mme Granger, voici le professeur Black. Il est l'un des instructeurs de votre fille. » Habitué aux situations dangereuses, Sirius évalua facilement la situation. Il ignora les regards suspicieux de Paul avant de baiser chaleureusement la main de Susan Granger.

« Je vois enfin de qui Hermione tiens son charme… » Harry se grattait le dos de sa tête encore endormis, son parrain espérait transformer un père protecteur en un mari jaloux pour sauver Ron. Il aurait presque éclater de rire face à la bouche ouverte d'Hermione qui regardait sa mère rougir sous les compliments flatteur de Sirius.

« Votre fille est brillante, incroyablement fascinante vraiment… Ron est un homme chanceux… » Harry pour le bien de sa meilleure amie se fit un devoir d'intervenir, la situation était plus qu'embarrassante surtout qu'il venait d'apercevoir un joli soutient-gorge noir en dentelle. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Ron, c'était comme si les six frères de Ginny décidaient de pénétrer en même temps dans une chambre où ils venaient de faire l'amour accompagné de Dumbledore et Molly qui se ferait draguer par l'oncle Vernon.

« Sirius, je pense qu'on devrait finir de s'habiller. » Son parrain lui dédia un sourire charmeur qui l'aurait fait fondre si il avait été une demoiselle.

« Tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas offenser ses dames. » Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son filleul en franchissant le seuil de la chambre, il retenait à grand peine un fou rire. La voix douce de Mme Granger leur parvint étouffé par le lourd battant en bois qui s'était refermé.

« Je trouve ton professeur très séduisant ma chérie… »

« Et pas assez habillé mais c'est apparemment une manie dans ce château. » grogna Mr Granger.

« Pauvre Ron, je suis heureux de n'être jamais resté assez longtemps avec une fille pour avoir à rencontrer ses parents… »

« Où crois-tu qu'il est caché? »

« vingt contre un que c'est dans l'armoire. C'est le seul endroit assez grand pour pouvoir le dissimuler entièrement. »

« Ouais ça se tiens… si son balais n'était pas dans ma chambre j'aurai dit qu'il s'était enfuit par la fenêtre mais… » Ils s'étaient mis à descendre les marches en directions de leur chambres respectives, ils entendirent un sifflement joyeux monter vers eux. Lupin grimpait les marches quatre à quatre comme tout les matins pour les réveiller. Il s'arrêta surpris de voir son meilleur ami et son élève debout de si beau matin.

« Lunard si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas un pas de plus. » Sirius regarda son meilleur ami déjà entièrement vêtu et rasé de près. « En fait non…Vas y et sauve Ron d'une catastrophe. » Remus fronça les sourcils mais continua néanmoins son ascension laissant Harry et Sirius regagner leur chambre pour s'habiller.

………………………………………...

Les pas des deux hommes résonnaient dans le long et étroit couloir, il fallait tendre l'oreille pour entendre leur chuchotements pressés atténués par les conversations qui s'échappaient des bureaux. L'endroit ne ressemblait aucunement à une prison, un joyeux fouillis s'entassait dans les coins souvent accompagné de bruits des plus loufoques, les murs étaient d'un jaune très pâle et recouvert de portrait bavard. Le couloir se finissait par une simple porte en bois d'ébène, elle paraissait presque branlante pourtant elle fermait la pièce la mieux protégé du monde sorcier.

Le professeur Dumbledore qui connaissait le ministère comme sa poche et après concertation du nouveau ministre avait préféré enfermé son précieux prisonniers dans un endroit inattendu, seul un agent infiltré ou proche de l'ordre aurait pu deviner que ce département perdu dans le dédale du ministère renfermait un homme sensé être mort depuis bientôt quinze ans. Severus Rogue s'arrêta devant la porte avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il jouait nerveusement avec la fiole qui reposait au fond de sa poche.

« Vous êtes sur des composants de cette potion. »

« Absolument, la dose en narcotique moldu m'a étonné mais sinon tout est en ordre, il n'y a rien de mortel. » Rogue tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte mais le directeur interrompit son geste.

« Il montre déjà des signes de manque donc nous allons lui fournir cette potion. Vous en déposerez quelques gouttes dans son eau. Ne lui parlez pas, ne le regardez pas et n'oubliez pas de fermer votre esprit face à lui…

« Vous n'entrez pas? » Surpris de voir Dumbledore faire un pas en arrière à ses paroles, Severus se détourna de la cellule pour faire face à son mentor.

« Il m'est impossible de l'interroger, son esprit est bien trop ouvert à celui de son maître, je ne puis me permettre de divulguer certaines secrets. Pourtant cela devra être fait avant que l'on ne le juge, il sait bien des choses sur notre ennemi, Harry m'a avouer que Peter avait bloquer un Avada Kedavra ce qui signifie que Voldemort possède le contre-sort. Tellement de chose restent à expliquer… »

« Votre occlumentie est aussi puissante que la mienne et je me présente devant Voldemort chaque jour. Je ne comprend pas votre décision. »

« Vous mieux que quiconque devriez comprendre le pouvoir de la haine, elle peux rendre faible et impuissant ou au contraire incroyablement dangereux. Je sais certaines chose que vous ignorez Severus et qui ne peuvent être révélé. » Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort à la vieille porte qui s'ouvrit, un rat se mit à courir avant de se cogner contre un mur d'énergie. La petite pièce sombre contrastait avec la joie de vivre que dégageait le couloir, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, le sol était nu et les murs gris de pierre suintaient d'humidité. Un lit de fortune, une table et une chaise formait le seul mobilier disponible, l'assiette et le bol qui devaient nourrir le prisonnier étaient sur le sol car celui-ci refusait de reprendre sa forme humaine dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir en passant inaperçu mais toutes les précautions avaient été prise pour qu'il ne sorte jamais de ce cachot pourris.

Le vieux rat miteux à la queue dévorée tremblait frénétiquement, son petit museau répugnant reniflait l'air à la recherche d'une substance qui pourrait l'apaiser. Rogue s'agenouilla près du bol d'eau qu'il agrémenta de la potion ocre que lui avait remis Voldemort, Peter s'en approcha délicatement ne craignant pas l'agent double à la botte de son maître avant se désaltérer. Un simple sort pouvait lui rendre sa forme humaine mais personne ne l'y avait encore forcé, tout comme personne ne l'avait soumis au véritaserum. Il ne craignait pas par cette potion de trahir son maître puisqu'il avait été vite entraîné à lui résister, en fait il attendait avec amusement qu'un de ses aurors viennent l'interroger, il vit du coin de l'œil Dumbledore qui l'observait. Le vieil homme était intelligent et puisant presque autant que son maître, il ne se risquerait pas à venir l'interroger.

Sans un mot, Rogue sortit de la pièce obéissant ainsi au souhait de Dumbledore, il referma la simple porte de bois qui n'était qu'un leurre à la puissante magie de Dumbledore et de McGonagall réunit.

« Qu'allez vous faire? Je pourrais l'interroger mais il ne m'avouerait rien que je ne suis sensé déjà savoir. » Le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà tourné le dos à la cellule caressant sa longue barbe alors qu'il réfléchissait.

« Il ne dira rien sauf si il s'y sent obligé, si il a peur ou honte. Seul deux personnes au monde serait capable de lui soutirer des aveux… »

« Qui? Et comment vont-elle caché leur pensées et leur sentiments à Pettigrow?… Voldemort sait lire les esprits les plus fermés… »

« Comme je viens de vous le dire la haine est un sentiment puissant, elle vous aveugle au point d'oublier tout ce qui n'est pas elle. La haine pour une fois va nous aider… »

………………………………………...

Tout les portraits chuchotaient furieusement, jamais ces vieux bougons n'avaient paru plus excité et le jeune homme qui courrait torse nu jusqu'à la grande salle, essoufflé, les cheveux encore humide. L'événement extraordinaire qui réveillait toutes les armures étaient que des moldus visitaient le château pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard. La situation devait être très exceptionnel pour que le directeur permettent à des ignorants de découvrir tout les mystères de l'immense château.

Dans la grande salle, un seul petit hiboux picorait dans un bol de céréale, heureux de profiter du somptueux petit déjeuner qui n'attendait que lui.

« Coq! Va t-en de là! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire d'attendre de m'avoir donné mon courrier avant de manger. » Ron se laissa tomber sur l'un des banc en arrachant presque le parchemin de la minuscule patte que son hiboux lui tendait. Il reprit son souffle, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil en direction des portes d'entrée, il devraient remercier Lupin pour avoir fait sortir tout le monde de la chambre en proposant une rapide visite de la salle des trophées. Il eut à peine le temps de se tartiner un toast qu'Harry et Sirius firent leur entrée, riant encore de la situation. Ron retint un grognement alors que le coude de son meilleur ami s'enfonçait dans ses côtes.

« Alors où t'étais caché? »

« L'armoire! »

« Je te l'avais dit, Harry. C'était la seule possibilité. Comment tu t'en ai sortit? »

« Grâce à moi! » Les trois jeune homme se tournèrent vers le loup garou qui venait de s'asseoir pour petit déjeuner. « Vous auriez pu me prévenir vous deux, je suis entrée dans leur chambre en sermonnant Ron sur ses sales habitudes de traînard. Tu as intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu dit mon grand, je pense que Mr et Mme Granger ont des doutes. »

Ron laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer de l'extase la plus totale à une peur sans nom. Il savait que Mr Granger ne pouvait rien faire contre lui physiquement mais Ron se refusait à avoir de mauvaises relations avec sa future belle famille. Il n'y avait même plus une hésitation dans son esprit, il resterait sa vie entière avec Hermione, le mariage, les enfants…plus rien ne lui faisait peur, il avait même hâte parfois de voir son petit ventre s'arrondir.

« T'inquiète, on va t'aider…mais le jour où il m'arrive quelque chose comme ça avec Ginny rappelles-toi que j'étais là pour toi. » Harry s'était mis à tapoter son épaule en signe de réconfort. Le silence retomba sur la table jusqu'à ce que Tonks les rejoignent en s'asseyant sans cérémonie sur les genoux de son mari. Ils furent vire rejoint par MacGonagall et les Granger, le professeur de métamorphose n'avait toujours pas abandonné son regard réprobateur qui scrutait Nymphadora. Comme une enfant qu'on aurait réprimandé, Tonks se releva, tira sur le bas de sa petite chemise de nuit qui laissait peu à l'imagination et tendit la main vers les nouveaux arrivants, instinctivement elle avait transformé ses boucles folles encore dorée par sa lune de miel en une chevelure sombre, raide et encore plus abondante qui pourrait caché ses courbes.

Paul Granger en resta bouche-bée alors que sa femme au contraire s'était avancé pour répondre à son salut.

« Vous devez être Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione m'a parlé de vous. Tu avais raison ma chérie c'est fascinant. »

« En fait c'est Nymphadora Lupin à présent et je suis l'un des professeur de votre fille, elle me dois la plupart de ses bleus. » Elle fit un léger clin d'œil en direction de Ron qui se levait à son tour avant de se rasseoir cette fois-ci sur le banc sans pour autant s'éloigner de Lupin. Le jeune homme se pencha vers Hermione pour un chaste baiser, jouant la comédie en prétendant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu de toute la nuit avant de saluer leur invité assez solennellement. L'ambiance se détendit considérablement à l'instant où Paul accepta la main tendu de Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans l'espoir de le séparer de sa fille.

La conversation se déroula tranquillement, ils organisaient la journée s'extasiant sur toutes ses petites choses qui rendait Poudlard magique mais que par habitude ils avaient oublié d'admirer.

« J'avais peur de ne rien voir de cette magie que nous décrit tellement ma chérie mais tout est absolument fantastique, ces armures qui commencent à discuter avec vous… »

« Tu ne peux pas voir les fantômes ou les détraqueurs parce que leur existence même est magique, c'est pareil pour les gnome ou les fée mais Poudlard n'est pas que le produit de la magie, ce sont les sorciers qui ont battit le château… »

« Ron, c'est une morsure que tu as sur l'épaule? » Toutes les discutions cessèrent pour se tourner vers Ron dont le teint avaient pris la même nuance que ses cheveux. Hermione réfléchissait furieusement pour trouver une excuse.

« C'est Pattenrond! Il ne m'a jamais supporter, je le portait hier et… »

« C'est une morsure humaine. » Pourquoi fallait-il que Mr Granger soit un dentiste? Heureusement qu'il ne connaissait plus par cœur la dentition de sa fille depuis qu'elle avait rétrécit magiquement ses dents. Paniqué, il cherchait un peu d'aide autour de lui.

« C'est moi! » Ron aurait embrassé Harry, toute l'attention s'était détourné de lui pour regarder bizarrement le survivant. Le rouquin se serait mis à rire si la situation n'avait pas été critique, le regard si lumineux de son meilleur ami restait flou et vide alors qu'il creusait son esprit pour se sortir d'embarras.

« On se battait…Je l'avais coincé à terre et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire pour se dégager c'est de me mordre. » L'excuse était presque plausible, pas très glorieuse pour Harry mais logique et extrêmement intelligent de la part de Ron d'avoir réagit si vite.

« ça m'étonne de vous Tonks vous paraissait être une femme d'action pas du genre à enseigner des coups de fillette! »

« C'est la botte secrète d'Harry, il n'a pas honte de laisser sortir son côté féminin. » La tablée se mit à rire a par bien sur Harry qui regarder Ron avec un regard meurtrier car de toute évidence celui se foutait ouvertement de la gueule alors qu'il avait mentie pour le sortir d'affaire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il pouvait être fier de lui tout c'était passé à merveille après tout il se devait de profiter d'une journée de véritable vacance sans entraînement. Certes cela avait été difficile ne pas la toucher, ne pas l'effleurer, ne pas la câliner, ne pas l'embrasser , ne pas la regarder en bavant et en louchant dans son décolleté aussi. Ils avaient visités les moindres recoins de Poudlard, trébuché sur les marches piégés, rendu visite au elfes de maison... Ron avait appris que l'amour des livres étaient un trait commun à toute la famille après avoir passé deux heures entière à parcourir les allées sombres de la bibliothèque avaec Hermione si près de lui, si chaude, si douce...Mais il avait tenu bon et tout allait pour le mieux si on occultait bien le regard suspicieux que lui lançait monsieur Granger environs toutes les cinq minutes. La mère d'Hermione avait vraiment l'air de l'apprécié mais bon comme Sirius mettait tout en œuvre pour la distraire Ron n'était pas sur d'y être pour grand chose . Le dîner venait de se terminer dans un coin de la grande salle et la bonne humeur ambiante lui rappelait presque celle du terrier . Il faut dire que les Elfes de maison avaient mis les petit plat dans les grand pour impressionner leur nouveaux convives et tout était si bon que même les longues tirades d'Hermione sur le sort de ces créatures n'aurait put gâcher l'appétit de personne. Sirius était même parvenu à sortir quelques bouteilles de vin de la cave personnel des directeurs argumentant avec le professeur Mc Gonnagal que de toute façon Dumbledore disait toujours qu'il ne buvait jamais car il était bien assez fou pour ne pas en rajouter et même si lui même ne buvait pas, la petite contribution de Sirius à ce dîner avait au moins permis à monsieur Granger de rire à une de ses blagues d'accord la seule sur les dix qu'il avait tenté mais ce n'était pas si mal . Hermione était heureuse de revoir ses parents surtout depuis qu'ils étaient loin de l'armoire où se cachait son petit ami tout nu. Ils lui manquaient et les voir lui faisait un bien fou mais être aussi distante avec Ron était si inhabituelle qu'au déjeuner elle avait pris dix minute à se décider sur la place qu'elle allait prendre tant celle qui l'attendait sur les genoux de son rouquin préféré la tentait.

Vingt trois heure sonnait à la grande horloge et Ron sentait le départ des Granger arriver. Voulant à tout pris éviter une fois de plus d'être pris à partie par le père d'Hermione il se leva pour tenter de s'enfuir.

« Bon ! Il se fait tard je crois que je vais aller me coucher » Il tendit sa main à monsieur Granger qui lui sembla-t-il la serra beaucoup moins fort qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

« Bonsoir Madame » Il serra la main de madame Granger avant de se dériger d'un pas hésitant vers Hermione. Elle avait levé la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes et humides pour recevoir son baiser de bonne nuit, Ron hésita un instant avant d'ignorer la bouche offerte pour embrasser son front.

Harry pouffa de rire devant la tête complètement ahurie d'Hermione qui regardait Ron s'éloigner vers la porte, la bouche toujours ouverte en attente d'un baiser.

« Ne traînez pas trop, n'oubliez pas qu'on a un gros entraînement de prévu demain. » Lança-t-il a Harry et Hermione juste avant de sortir.

« T'inquiète pas je vais bientôt y allait. » lui répondit Harry en baillant.

« Oui on ne vas plus tarder » Ajouta Hermione à l'attention de Ron qui se retourna une derniere fois pour lui répondre avec un clin d'œil.

« Tant mieux je vais garder ta place au chaud. »

Un silence de mort s'abatit sur la grande salle. La réalité de sa remarque stupide venait d'éclabousser son esprit complètement idiot à la manière du liquide sirupeux que Sirius venait de cracher sur Lupin assis en face de lui. Mais comment avait il pu dire ça il lui suffisait de franchir cette foutu porter mais non il avait fallu qu'il en rajoute. Bien joué Ron pensa-il alors que Tonks sortait précipitamment de table.

« Bon bun je vais vous laisser... »

« oui moi aussi...»

« pareil pour moi. » Les fourbes, ils prenaient la fuite.

Sirius en passant devant lui tapa amicalement dans le dos en signe de soutien, Tonks lui fit la bise en murmurant un bonne chance discret. La porte se ferma, il ne se retrouvait malheureusement pas du coté ou il voulait être. Il se tourna lentement vers la table silencieuse et maintenant quasiment vide qu'il venait de quitter . Il fut presque content de n'y trouver qu'un seul visage hostile car celui de Susan et Hermione traduisait plutôt une certaine inquiètude et une réel compassion envers lui.

« Heu………. Je suppose que si je vous dit que je parlais à Harry vous n'allez pas me croire ? »

Aie Aie Aie pas de bol pour lui j'espère que vous avez tous passer un bon moment on a toujours pas de chapitre pour la semaine prochaine mais on y travaille alors avec un peu de chance. Passer tous une bonne semaine bisou

Billy et Menssa


	44. L'interrogatoire

Un grand merci à U-Chronos ; Bruno-Pier ; lalabelle ; castel ; ayla 257 ; tatay95 ; servanne ; italian oni selphie451 ; aminteitha ; Dinou ; Mel7 ; Larmes de pluie ; Holly safer ; pit-chan ; Axoo ; angie0399 ; Xyla ; Sophie ; popov ; vinvin ; JeCyMa ; Anacofleb ; JS/RH.Spirit ; FayaGirl ; Jamessie-cass ; Sahada ; Qc-HP pour leur review et merci a tous d'avoir eu la patience de nous atendre. Un tel nombre de review nous encouragerai presque de vous faire attendre autant pour tout les chapitres (presque) mais on est pas aussi méchant que ça. lol

**Disclaimer :** aucun de ces charmants personnages n'est à nous

**L'interrogatoire.**

L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau. Chacun se scrutait en silence attendant avec appréhension que Paul Granger lance les hostilités mais contre toute attente ce fut Ron qui pris les devants.

« Mr Granger laissez moi vous expliquer... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez... » Il s'était avancé vers lui et se retrouvait à présent si près qu'il était forcé de plier la tête au maximum pour regarder dans les yeux le père d'Hermione bien plus petit que lui.

« Assis » grogna simplement Mr Granger énervé d'être dominé par le jeune homme« Peux tu m'expliquer ce que je ne suis pas sensé croire? » Sa voix était faussement calme .

« Et bien …Je veux dire que……… enfin ce que j'ai dit c'était en tout bien toute honneur je vous jure de tout façon je suis totalement crevé et….. » Mr Granger ne laissa pas finir sa phrase.

« Ah tu entend ça Susan ! Le pauvre petit à une baisse de régime. C'est sensé me rassurer pour les soirs où tu tiens une forme du tonnerre? » Ron venait enfin de découvrir d'où Hermione tenait son sens inné du sarcasme.

« Non ! Enfin c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ……. c'est que…. » Il lança un regard désespéré à Hermione pour solliciter son aide mais elle ne lui répondit que par un hochement de la tête et un geste lent de résignation. Il pris une profonde inspiration

« Bon on dort dans la même chambres depuis le début des vacances et il est fort possible que je n'ai pas respecté la dernière recommandation que vous m'avez faite à Londres. Mais j'ai suivit toute les autres ça je le jure! »

« Je vois tu as écouté ce qui t'arrange . Vous vous protégez au moins ?» Paul s'était mis à taper nerveusement du pied sur les larges dalle de la grande salle comme si il se retenait d'avoir un geste regrettable.

« Papa ! » Hermione qui réagissait pour la première fois foudroya du regard son père ,outrée qu'il pose une question aussi personnel, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui conseil gentiment de ne pas s'en mêler et de rester assise.

« Et bien on verrouille toujours bien la porte... et ma baguette et mon épée sont toujours à porté de mains mais vous savez tant que nous sommes à Poudlard on ne risque pas grand chose... »

« Il est complètement idiot ou il se fout de ma gueule » Demanda Mr Granger sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

« Paul voyons ! » Cette fois c'était à madame Granger de s'offusquer mais son mari l'ignora et repartit à la charge.

« Je ne te parle pas de ce genre de protection jeune homme. Je te parle de préservatif, de MST... »

« Papa! Tout d'abord ça ne te regarde pas et de toute façon il y a toute sorte de sort pour ça. »

« Des préservaquoi ? » Tenta de demander Ron dans le brouhaha ambiant.

« Toi Hermione ne t'en mêle pas ton tour viendra après. Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins »

« Paul enfin ! »

« C'est quoi ces Mstruc ? » Chacun essayait de se faire entendre, Mr Granger serrait frénétiquement ses poings, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi rouge et Ron semblait vraiment perdu. Seul Mme Granger restait encore assez calme pour contrôler la vulgaritée de leur conversation.

« Et tu es sur qu'ils fonctionnent tes tours de passe-passe au moins ? » Ironisa Mr granger prenant à partie sa fille.

« Ce ne sont pas des tour de passe-passe mais des sorts reconnus par les médecins sorciers et ils fonctionnent très bien depuis au moins six mois. » Elle avait réussi à faire taire son père pendant quelques instant, il restait debout la bouche grande ouverte réalisant les implications de la dernière remarque de sa fille. Ron se demandait si ce genre d'attaque gratuite était vraiment dans son intérêt à lui qui risquait toujours d'être émasculé.

« Et le sida, l'hépatite C , B , A . Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est efficace pour tout et à cent pour cent. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas dans quoi ce grand gaillard a traîné sa ……. »

« Paul ne soit pas vulgaire »

« Eh la stop! » La voix puissante de Ron fit taire le petit groupe.« Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi vous parlez mais je sens que c'est pas très gentil pour moi. » Il s'était levé et dominait Mr Granger de tout sa carrure.

« Et pourquoi diable l'as tu choisi si grand Viktor au moins était à ma taille. » Ron vit rouge, il se leva d'un bond oubliant totallement qu'il s'adressait avec un peu de chance à son futur beau-père.

« ELLE N'EST JAMAIS SORTIE AVEC VIKTOR KRUM ! » Il avait crié si fort que Mr Granger en était totalement pétrifié, il avait reculé d'un pas de peur de recevoir un coup. Hermione avait bien cru à un moment que son père allez passer par la fenêtre, Viktor avait toujours été un sujet très sensible entre eux. Elle regarda son petit ami luter contre la rage qui montait en lui, il avait vraiment appris à se retenir ou peut-être s'abstenait-il de sortir sa baguette parce qu'il était devant un moldu qui se trouvait être son père, en tout cas elle l'admirait vraiment parce qu'elle avait bien envie elle même d'ensorceler ces parents envahissant, surproducteur et plus qu'indiscret. Après tout elle avait bientôt dix-sept ans, ils n'avaient aucun droit sur sa vie privé et encore moins sur ses occupations au lit. Elle se leva et alla s'interposer entre les deux hommes en ignorant le hochement de tête désespéré de sa mère qui sentait arriver un désastre.

« Papa je vais être claire alors écoute moi bien. » Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander son attention, le ton de sa voix était sans équivoque, dominateur et exigent. « Je dors avec Ron parce que c'est mon petit ami, c'est mon petit ami parce qu'on s'aime et..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "on couche ensemble parce que qu'on aime ça! » Elle avait presque crié sa dernière phrase , sans attendre une réponse particulière elle partit en direction de la porte en plantant son père complètement estomaqué au milieu de la pièce.

Ron la regardait tout aussi ahuri, surtout quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit Harry Sirius et Tonks tomber la tête la première , certainement surprit que la porte sur laquelle ils s'appuyaient pour écouter s'ouvre si brusquement. Hermione les regarda avec un dédin profond, ne montrant aucune surprise puis se retourna pour ajouter: « D'ailleurs à force d'en parler tu m'a donné envie. Tu viens, Ron? »C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, sans même regarder si son petit ami la suivait, elle enjamba les trois curieux étalés sur le sol et quitta la grande salle.

« Je vais aller la chercher » dit calmement Susan en essayant de dissimuler son amusement, laissant son mari et Ron complètement bouche bée. Après un long silence embarrassé Mr Granger repris la parole.

« Je crois qu'il serai mieux de faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu... »

« Ah c'est sur que ça serai mieux pour vous! Vous avez vu dans quel vous l'avez mise……. » Il s'arrêta à la vue du regard de tueur de Paul. « Je voulais dire …oui, vous avez raison, il vaut mieux ne plus en parler ».

« Parfait. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller m'excuser. »

« Oui et moi d'aller dormir…tous seul » Ron avait un peu trop insister sur la fin de sa phrase pour avoir l'air crédible.

« Pas la peine d'en rajouter et de me prendre pour un crétin au passage. De toute façon le mal est déjà fait.. »

« ça veux dire que j'ai votre bénédiction ? »demanda Ron, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Tu trouves pas que t'en demande un peu trop, c'est déjà pas mal que tu sois en un morceau. » Il n'aurait pas été très diplomate de faire remarquer à Mr Granger qu'il pouvait sans mal le dominer dans un corps à corps, vu qu'il passait son temps à s'entraîner et qu'il devait bien avoir dix centimètre de plus et dix kilos de moins.

« D'accord, vous avez raison...Je suis désolé.»

«Raison? Je me demande quand j'ai perdu toute authoritée sur ma fille. Mon avis ne vous intéresse aucunement. » Monsieur Granger paraissait un peu amer et à présent qu'il voyait son air triste Ron se surpris à penser qu'il préférait encore le voir en colère .

« Mais pas du tout Hermione s'intéresse vraiment à votre avis c'est juste que…bun elle aurai préféré que vous soyez du sien. » Ron était parvenu à lui arracher un sourire, il y avait peut-être encore un espoir pour sa future vie de famille.

« Exactement comme sa mère... Elle lui ressemble tellement... »

« Oh! Ne vous inquitez pas, elle vous ressemble aussi beaucoup quand elle me hurle dessus. » Paul Granger sourit à nouveau et tendit sa main vers Ron en signe de réconciliation.

« Excuse moi j'ai peut être été excessif . Je crois que je la vois encore comme ma petite fille qui ne s'interesse à rien d'autre qu'au dernier livre publié. »

«Elle n'a pas tant changer que ça mais je pense que je peux comprendre. Je vous dois des excuse, j'aurai jamais du laisser sous-entendre qu'on...J'ai été trop...gaffeur. Oh Merlin!" Ron se laissa tomber sur le banc de table griffondor et pris sa tête entre ses deux mains."vous n'auriez jamais du le savoir elle va me tuer! »

« Je sais... je sais... » lui répondit Mr Granger en lui tapotant l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres. « c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait moi même. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il avait vraiment triste allure le matin . Au risque de vous surprendre Sirius Black n'était pas toujours sexy, même s'il était torse nu il avait au réveil ses longs cheveux tellement emmêlés qu'il tenait presque du miracle qu'il arrive à les recoiffer . Malgré les jours heureux qu'ils passaient, ses nuits étaient toujours agitées et assombries par le flot inépuisable de tourment qui le hantait. Depuis longtemps il s'était fait une raison, ils s'estomperaient peut être mais jamais ils ne le quitteraient, pas tant que la guerre fera des victimes , pas tant que Harry qui était paradoxalement sa principal source de bonheur lui renverrai constamment l'image de James et Lily. Comme tout les matins après dix minutes passés dans la salle de bain le miracle s'accomplit, ayant fait disparaître par magie la choucroute qu'il avait sur la tête , les cernes qu'il avait au yeux et le poids des années qui commençait timidement à apparaître. Vêtu de son habituelle cape noire, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait avant de remarquer le corbeau noir qui attendait patiemment à sa fenêtre une lettre à la patte.

« Un oiseau de mauvaise augure, Sibylle aurait déjà prédit ma mort prochaine. » ironisa-t-il pour lui même en allant ouvrir aux ténébreux volatils.

Il déplia le parchemin et le froissa avec rage après l'avoir rapidement parcouru. Son sourire avait disparu dans un rictus de colère. Il partit précipitamment en faisant claquer derrière lui la lourde porte de son dortoir . Il arpentait les couloirs menant à la salle commune des Pouffsouffle à pas vif gravissant les escaliers quatre à quatre, ignorant royalement les bonjours chaleureux des tableaux qui se réveillaient quand soudain il aperçu au bout du couloir celui qu'il était venu voir. En effet Lupin avançait à grand pas dans sa direction la même lettre à la main.

« Ah Sirius il faut qu'on parte au plus vi…»

« Tu iras sans moi Lunard. » lui renvoya-t-il avec hargne.

« Que …quoi qu'est ce que tu dis? »

« Tu as très bien compris je n'irai pas. »

« Mais enfin ils ont besoin nous. »

« Il n'ont pas besoin de nous, ils ont besoin qu'il parle . Je ne veux ni le voir ni l'entendre et encore moins lui parler je ne veux même plus ne serait ce que penser à lui. » il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir.

« Sirius ne fait pas l'enfant, tu ne comprends pas que ce qu'il sait peut être important pour la survit d'Harry. » Sirius se figea au nom de son filleul , fit volte face et alla se planter à quelques centimètres de Remus qui pendant un instant avait bien cru que Sirius allait lui sauter à la gorge.

« Je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprend pas Lunard . Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois, je ne laisserai plus passer ma chance. S'il me laisse m'approcher de lui je vais le détruire, pas le tuer, le détruire quand j'en aurai fini il n'en restera rien . Tu crois vraiment qu'il risque de parler après? Moi j'en doute. » Remus resta silencieux sondant le regard de son meilleur ami . Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié, lui aussi sentait brûler la flamme de la vengeance en lui mais quand il était comme ça Sirius lui faisait presque peur. Il se demanda un instant dans quel état il serait revenu d'un si long emprisonnement arriverai-t-il encore à intérioriser sa colère comme il le faisait maintenant où sa rage exploserai-t-elle comme celle de Sirius qui en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il avait survécu là où tout autre sorcier aurait périt, il avait trouvé assez de force de caractère en lui pour ne pas être briser par le terrible pouvoir des Détraqueurs mais cela ne s'était pas fait sans souffrance et toute celle ci semblait soudainement refaire surface.

« On doit le faire car il n'y a que nous qui pouvons le faire. Il ne parlera qu'à nous et tu le sais. Je ne te demande qu'un effort de plus , un effort pour moi, un effort pour Harry, un effort pour… » il reprit une profonde inspiration comme si lui était encore difficile de prononçer son nom « un effort pour James ». Sirius lui tourna le dos mais ne partit pas.

« D'accord on va le faire. Mais prépare toi à t'interposer si tu ne veux pas me revoir accusé de meurtre parce que dès qu'il aura parlé je saisirais ma chance. »

« N'y compte même pas je suis trop content de t'avoir retrouver pour te perdre une fois de plus. » Il ramassa la lettre chiffonnée que Sirius avait jeté à terre qui leur servirait de portoloin une fois sortie de l'enceinte du château, lui remit en mains et après s'être lancé un bref regard, ils se mirent en route sans un mot .

Ils furent directement transporté à l'intérieur du ministère, dans un couloir ou de toute évidence on les attendait. Rogue et Dumbledore qui étaient en grande conversation au bout du corridor se turent à l'approche de leur pas résonnant sur le parquet récemment verni. Quand il les vit, le professeur de potion partit à grande enjambée à leur rencontre laissant voler derrière sa longue cape noire et arborant comme à son habitude son air froid et légèrement hargneux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se planta devant eux.

« Black ! Je trouve cette idée très mauvaise. C'est… »

« C'est aussi mon avis. » Lui répondit Sirius en lui coupant la parole et en le croisant sans même lui porter attention. Rogue un peu pris au dépourvu fit volte face pour suivre de près les deux maraudeurs.

« C'est un témoin capital Black ne l'oubliez pas. Il n'y a pas de place ici pour une de vos petite vendetta personnelle. » A entendre toute la rancœur qu'il avait dans la voix quand il s'adressait à Sirius, il était vraiment mal placé pour parler de vendetta personnel.

« Il sait déjà tout ça Severus » Comme toujours le directeur avait parlé avec autorité, sa voix avait coupé cour à toute protestation.

« Mais enfin la dernière fois que je les vu en présence de Pettigrow, ils ne voulait qu'une chose s'était le tuer, il était comme fou. »

« Et moi cette fois là je t'ai vu te faire mettre K.O par trois sorciers de treize ans, l'un d'eux était mon filleul mais ça n'explique pas tout. » Les deux ennemis étaient une fois de plus prés à en découdre forçant de ce fait Remus à faire tampon et d'empêchant Rogue de frapper son meilleur amis dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le sourire moqueur avec lequel il le regardait.

« Faite leur au moins rendre leur baguette » demanda-t-il à Dumbledor qui semblait lasser par tout ces enfantillages mais qui accéda néanmoins à sa requête.

« Donnez lui votre baguette et finissons en! » Remus s'exécuta sur le champs et encouragea Sirius à faire de même. Celui-ci sortit à regret sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit à Rogue. Il profita alors de leur proximité pour agripper le professeur de potion et lui glissait avec hargne.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça pour le liquider ? » Il le repoussa violemment contre le mur et l'engouffra dans la petite pièce lugubre suivit de près par Lupin.

« Vous avez entendu professeur ! Vous faite une erreur monumentale en leur faisant confiance. Black est incontrôlable, Lupin est un loup garou………. » Rogue était hors de lui et gesticulait devant le directeur qui malgré tous ces efforts restaient stoïque.

« Et vous vous êtes un ancien mange mort et personne ici ne nous le rappelle toute les cinq minutes alors arrêter de vous énerver et surtout, pourquoi secouer vous se poulet en caoutchouc. » Le professeur de Potion était totalement déconcerté et regardait avec incompréhension l'animal en plastique qu'il avait dans la main jusqu'à y voir une inscription.

-- BAGUETTE SURPRISE POUR SORCIER FACESSIEUX --

F&G W.

Il compris alors qu'il s'était fait berné et de rage jeta le poulet au sol avant de regarder le directeur avec un regard de panique. Il se précipita vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais sans succès.

« Il a gardé sa baguette ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Il a verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur. » Après avoir à deux reprises essayer de la défoncer à coup d'épaule, Rogue sortie sa baguette pour en venir à bout mais Dumbledore retint son bras.

« Ca ne sert à rien Severus la pièce est protégés, il faut juste leur faire confiance. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ces paupières s'ouvrirent soudainement , laissant la lumière du soleil d'été qui emplissait sa chambre lui agresser les yeux. Une fois de plus sa nuit avait été perturbé par ses songes et tout était de _sa_ faute. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et le corps couvert de sueur Harry plaqua une main sur son front et la passa dans ses cheveux en soupirant . Encore une nuit entière a rêve d'elle. C'était à la fois un bonheur et une torture ; une très douce torture. Jamais il ne tiendrai jusque la rentrée, il ne savait même pas si il tiendrai jusqu'au mariage de bill d'autant plus qu'il doutait fortement que les frère Weasley lui laisseraient suffisamment d'intimité avec leur sœur pour mettre en pratique un de ses rêves. Il attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit en tendant le bras et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sous les couvertures pour estimer l'étendu des dégâts.

« C'est pas brillant. » Pensa-t-il à haute voix en relevant .

Les érections matinales était peut être un des seuls inconvénients inhérents à la condition d'homme mais celle qu'il tenait ce matin allait le rendre indécent pendant un bout de temps. Une fois de plus une bonne douche froide s'imposait, une douche où de toute évidence il ne pensera qu'à la possibilité que sa Ginny le rejoigne mais bon de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain son pénis saillant outrageusement sous le tissu de son boxer qu'il lui paraissait plus étroit que jamais . Il le retira avant même d'entrer dans la salle de bain et en sortie un propre de son tiroir quand quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte.

« Potter, ouvrez j'ai du courrier pour vous » Encore mieux que la douche froide la voix enrouée de Maugrey eu un effet immédiat.

« Deux secondes, Je m'habille. » Il enfila juste son boxer et ouvrit à l'auror qui lui tendit sans attendre une enveloppe rose à moitié déchirer.

« Vous devriez être plus prudent Potter si Voldemort tente de vous surprendre dans votre sommeil vous ne pourrait certainement pas lui répondre 'deux secondes je m'habille' et je ne conseil à personne de se battre nu »

« Vous savez Maugrey je serai de tout façon très étonné que Voldemort frappe à la porte s'il veut me prendre par surprise »

« C'est vrai mais……… » Fol œil avait entamé une réponse avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune de celle qu'il avait en tête n'était pas stupide.

« Laissez moi deviner…….. » Harry fit mine de réfléchir. « Vigilance constante ? »

« Tout à fait Potter vous devriez suivre ce conseil plutôt que de vous en moquer. Alors cette lettre vous la prenez ou vous comptez me laisser sur le pas de la porte toute la matinée » Harry saisit la lettre qui vu tout les petit cœurs dispersés sur l'enveloppe venait de Ginny. Il remarqua au passage que la main de Fol œil était recouverte de bandages.

« Qu'est qui vous est arrivé ? » Il désigna sa main blessé du regard.

« Ah ça. Tu devrais demander à ta foutue chouette . Je crois qu'elle n'as toujours pas compris que le courrier était filtré pour votre bien. »

« Je crois que je n'ai toujours pas compris en quoi c'était pour notre bien non plus » lui répondit sarcastiquement Harry. « Et ça c'est aussi Hedwige » L'auror avait aussi un pansement sur le front.

« Non, ça je me le suis fait moi même en essayant d'attraper ce misérable hibou ridiculement petit. » Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.

«Et donc vous l'avez lu ? » La voix d'Harry n'était n'y outrée ni surprise .

« Bien sur ! question de sécurité . »

« Et Alors ? Rien à signaler ? Rien d'illégal je suppose ? » Ces questions pleines de cynisme n'attendaient pas vraiment de réponse .

« Je vous laisse seul juge, je suppose que ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place .» Fol œil eut un rictus qui ne plût pas du tout à Harry avant de repartir en boitant de là où il était venu. « Bonne lecture Potter. » lui lança-t-il du font du couloir. « Bonne lecture ».

Par habitude Harry ne prêtait jamais attention au délire d'Alastor Maugrey mais le voir rire était si rare qu'une fois dans sa chambre il se précipita pour ouvrir et découvrir se qu'elle contenait de si drole

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tout va bien là où tu es, je sais que tu ne peux pas me dire grand chose alors pour une fois je vais parler de moi. Le terrier n'a jamais été aussi calme mais j'imagine que tout cela va changer à l'arrivée de Fleur et Bill pour le mariage, les jumeaux sont passés nous voir emmenant avec eux plus d'une centaine de nouvelles créations qu'ils ont eu la maladresse de tester sur maman. Papa n'arrête pas de travailler, c'est à peine si il rentre dîner avec nous, Charlie va prendre des vacances pour assister à la cérémonie, j'ai déjà finit tout mes devoirs en attendant les résultats pour mes B.U.S.E…J' en ai assez, je pourrais t'écrire une lettre interminable sur mes dernières lectures ou le match de quidditch que les jumeaux et moi avons disputé hier avec Lee, Angie et Alicia mais la vérité c'est que je m'ennuie à mourir, j'aurait tellement envie d'être avec toi, près de toi…Tu me manques, jamais je n'aurait cru que tu puisses me manquer autant, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur contre moi quand je m'endors le soir, de tes mains sur mon corps, de ta bouche…Les nuits deviennent de vrai cauchemars, tu es avec moi, en moi, tu m'embrasses, me caresses et je me réveille encore plus en manque. Tu es devenue une drogue, ma drogue, je tuerai pour sentir ton sexe chaud et dur contre le mien. Mais je suis ici toute seule dans mon grand lit, je passe mes soirées à regarder le plafond en souhaitant être ailleurs, en imaginant que se sont tes mains et non les miennes qui se promènent sur ma peau chaude, qui me caressent, qui me pénètre. Chacune de mes douches est une torture parce que je me souviens toujours de notre dernier bain dans le lac juste avant de quitter Poudlard, je me rappelle du moindre de tes baisers, du moindre de tes mots…Je pense que je deviens folle, est ce que tu deviens fou aussi, Est ce que tu nous imagines dans les endroits les plus incongrus faisant l'amour sauvagement devant tout le monde, est ce que tu me vois me faufiler sous tes draps pour te lécher, te sucer jusqu'à ce que tu demande grâce et que tu me prennes tendrement….Je rêve de sexe, j'ai l'impression d'être en chaleur…Est ce que c'est pareil pour toi? Tu me parles de Ron et d'Hermione qui passent leur journée à se bécoter, tu me dis que tu les entends la nuit…pourquoi eux et pas nous? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher comme j'en ai envie, comme j'en ai besoin…pourquoi faut-il que se soit moi qui me touche, qui m'excite en pensant à toi alors que tu pourrais être avec moi. Je sais que si tu étais là, on ne quitterait pas un instant la chambre, on jetterait un sort de rafraîchissement sur mes draps et on ferait l'amour de toute les façon possibles et imaginables, je prendrait la chantilly de maman et je te en étalerait sur tout le corps avant de lécher consciencieusement toute la crème, j'ai envie de t'attacher au lit pour faire de toi mon esclave sexuel .je…………._

_Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai besoin d'extérioriser, je suis toute seul et tu me manques. J'imagine que ça doit être encore plus dur pour toi… »_

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, pour être dur ça l'était. Il avait déjà envie d'elle mais savoir qu'elle soufrait autant que lui devenait véritable torture, le seul point positif était que l'éloignement la rendait créative.

_« J'espère qu'on trouvera un moyen de se voir avant le mariage, j'essaye de convaincre maman de venir vous rejoindre mais elle campe sur ses positions. Je vais devoir te laisser, Coq viens d'arriver et il commence à me frapper… »_

Une grosse tâche d'encre suivit le mot frapper, il pouvait presque imaginer le minuscule oiseau papillonné autour de Ginny tirant sur cette magnifique chevelure rousse qu'il rêvait de caresser.

_« …C'est une lettre de Ron, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il continue à écrire vu que ses lettres consistent en une dizaines de lignes qui me nargue en disant qu'il passe le plus bel été de sa vie. C'est certainement pour rassurer maman, enfin…._

_J'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles, tu me manques. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

_À bientôt, j'espère. Ginny._

Il soupira et parcouru encore un fois lettre du regard s'attardant presque malgré lui les passage les plus intéressants . Il attrappa la premier plume venu et un bout de parchemin pour répondre à Ginny

_Ginny,_

Je pense que j'en suis au même point que toi je crois bien que je vendrai mon bras droite pour te voir mais pour l'instant je ne peut compter que sur mes rêves. Je trouve toute tes idée plus qu'intéressantes mais je voulez avant tout porter quelque chose d'important a ton attention . Te rappel tu que TOUT notre courier est lu par l'ordre ?. Avec tout mon amours . Harry

Et bien après une si longue attente vous n'imaginer même a quel point on peut avoir peur de décevoir j'espère de tout cœur que sa n'a pas été le cas en tout cas Menssa et moi avons fait de notre mieux. Je vous souhaite a tous de passer une très bonne semaine bisou a tous

Billy et menssa


	45. les secrets du serviteur

Coucou tout le monde et oui c'est nous on est pas mort et on continue bon c'est vrai qu'on publie plus beaucoup c'est temps si mais on avance mine de rien . le problème c'est que moi je suis pas très rapide et que Menssa a du mal et écrire depuis qu'elle a lu le tome 6 je sait pas pour quoi sa la bloque enfin bref le fait est qu'on et pas rapide mais qu'on et la c'est bien se qui compte non. Merci a tout les reviewer et a tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de nous attendre même si de tout façon il avait pas vraiment le choix lol bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient malheureusement

**Les secrets du serviteur**

La douce lumière rosé du coucher du soleil baignait le dortoir des Gryffondors de sixièmes années, Ron essuyait vigoureusement ses cheveux après une douche solitaire. Hermione semblait soucieuse, ils ne s'étaient pas entraîner de la journée à cause de l'absence de Sirius et du professeur Lupin qui n'étaient toujours pas entré. Ils paraissaient tous attendre une mauvaise nouvelle, Harry s'était rapidement enfermé dans sa chambre en ignorant la convocation de Rogue qui leur avait remis une minuscule fiole de potion révélatrice. Ron avança dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter pour admirer Hermione assise au bord de leur grand lit, un parchemin sur ses genoux, mordillant le bout de sa plume. Ses longs cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules nues et le satin bleu de sa chemise de nuit faisait ressortir le doré de sa peau, elle fronçait les sourcils signe d'une profonde concentration. Plusieurs livres gisaient sur le drap et Pattenrond s'était mis en boule au pied du lit, Ron n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer rentrer chez lui tout les soir de sa vie pour la retrouver ainsi, elle cherchait désespérément un indice sur son animal refusant catégoriquement une potion dont elle ne connaissait pas tout les effets et dont ses deux amis n'avaient nullement besoin. Ron avait beau lui expliquer qu'elle devait se détendre et laisser ses instincts agir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir, en fait Sirius avait même été jusqu'à suggérer qu'il lui change les idées de façon très agréable, il adorait son professeur.

Il avait juste déposé quelques gouttes de potions sous sa langue et après une simple séance de méditation ce dont il se doutait se confirma, l'image d'un majestueux phénix entouré de flamme lui était apparut. Il n'avait encore parlé à personne de cette vision, il ne croyait pas encore possible qu'il puisse se transformer en un animal aussi…cool. Il jeta sa serviette à terre sans se soucier du désordre ambiant et s'agenouilla au pied d'Hermione qui ne releva même pas la tête.

« Ils ne sont pas encore revenu? » demanda t-elle en gribouillant quelques mots sur le parchemin.

« Non mais je ne pense pas qu'on doive les attendre. Peter ne va certainement pas craquer rapidement malgré sa nature de sale rat. » Hermione releva la tête ses grands yeux chocolat emplis de tristesse mais elle ne put empêcher une petit sourire de se dessiner lorsqu'elle aperçut le pantalon lâche en flanelle de Ron qui tombait très bas sur ses hanches.

« ça doit être dur pour Lupin et Sirius de se retrouver devant lui, il a détruit leur vie et c'était leur meilleur ami et il… » Une simple larme roula le long de sa joue, Ron l'essuya du bout des doigts, pris de force son parchemin qu'il déposa à ses côtés et s'installa entre ses jambes pour l'attirer contre lui. « …c'est juste que, ils me font tellement penser à toi et Harry et ils se sont détester pendant des année à cause de lui et Harry est orphelin… »

« Chérie, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Ça ne nous arrivera pas. Qui nous trahirait? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est juste tout ça et je ne sens plus mon dos et je n'arrive pas à trouver ce putain d'animal alors que toi… » Ron passa commença à masser la nuque endolorie d'Hermione, depuis quelques jours elle était plus sensible, fragile et d'une grâce sans nom, il pouvait rester des heures à l'observer alors qu'elle même trempait ses pieds dans le lac en écoutant les conseils de Tonks.

« Comment tu sais pour mon animal? Je… » Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux maintenant trop long et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai vu prendre la potion et même sans ça tu es le plus doué d'entre nous, c'est comme pour nos éléments. Il faut ressentir, pas réfléchir et ça c'est ton domaine. Harry arrive à mélanger parfaitement les deux c'est ce qui en fait un sorcier si puissant, je suis juste intelligente. » murmura t-elle dans le creux de son cou. « Alors qu'est ce que tu es? »

« Un phœnix. » Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, ils se rendaient compte que ce qui se passait autour d'eux les dépassait. Peut-être êtes ce parce qu'ils avaient grandit mais combattre un échiquier géant n'avait plus rien d'effrayant face à ce qui les attendait.

« Renaissance. Espoir. Ça te va bien. » Ron commença à lui chatouiller les côtes tout en déposant de petits baisers sur son épaule.

« Je pensais plus au fait qu'il renaît de ses cendres, que la moindre partie de son corps peux être utiliser pour une potion quelconque et que ces serres et c ailes puissantes lui permettent s'il le veut de traîner un bœuf sur des kilomètres mais bon l'espoir c'est pas mal non plus. Beaucoup moins virile mais bon, alors tu ne veux toujours pas la prendre? »

« J'y arriverais toute seule. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, après tout tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération. »

« Quelque fois j'en ai assez qu'on me répète toujours ça, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me tromper. »

« Je pourrais te dire que tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse, que tu es tendre, belle, indépendante et à moi ce qui est la chose la plus géniale chez toi. Allez, prends ça! » Il s'empara de la petite bouteille posé sur le chevet sans pour autant quitter le refuge que formait les cuisse d'Hermione, il lui saisit délicatement le menton pour lui ouvrir la bouche et déposa trois petite goutte sous sa langue avant de l'embrasser profondément. « Maintenant tu fermes les yeux, tu te relaxe, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une minute. »

« Il faut la donner à Harry, je vais… » Il l'empêcha de se relever en la retenant par la taille.

« Hermione… chérie. Médite! » Elle lui lança un regard assassin avant de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de calmer sa respiration. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Ron souriait en caressant doucement le doux satin de la chemise de nuit d'Hermione.

« Arrête ça! C'est pas facile de se concentrer quand tu es là! » Ravi d'être source de distraction, il arrêta ses caresses mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Un douce musique s'éleva de l'étage du dessous, Harry avait pris l'habitude d'écouter la radio sorcière pour étouffer les bruits que ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient faire. Il la vit se détendre légèrement, ses muscles devenant de la guimauve sous ses doigts. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, il devinant l'instant précis où elle sortit de sa transe mais prétendit ne pas savoir qu'elle feignait la concentration. Elle battit des paupières pour trouver son regard azur plongé dans les siens.

« Alors? Quel magnifique animal es tu? »

« Magnifique et inutile! »

« Quoi? »

« Un cygne! Je suis un foutu cygne! » Ron devait avouer qu'il était incapable de trouver une activité propre au gracieux oiseau.

« ça…pond. » Il sut à l'instant qu'il avait fait un gourde en commentant de cette façon la nouvelle, si Harry avait été là il aurait pu l'aider à s'en sortir mais malheureusement pour Ron il se contenterait d'en rire le lendemain quand il lui raconterait.

« ça pond, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé! » et là Hermione fit quelque chose de particulièrement étonnant, elle éclata de rire. « tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait que je suis une araignée géante! »

« Tu n'es pas… en colère? »

« Pas vraiment après tout Sirius est un sorcier extraordinaire et il se transforme en vieux chien tout miqueux. C'est juste ce que je suis à l'intérieur, en fait c'est très étonnant. Un cygne c'est juste beau et ce n'est pas vraiment la chose qu'on remarque chez moi. »

« Tu es magnifique mais je pense que c'est ton âme qui est pure et belle, Mione. De plus d'après ses livres le cygne est l'un des oiseau le plus fidèle, il s'unit pour la vie. J'aime assez cette idée. » Hermione frotta son nez contre son cou, elle adorait son odeur chaude et sucré même après une douche il gardait cette senteur unique. Leur bouche se trouvèrent en un baiser doux, peu exigeant que seul le temps pouvait créer. Il l'allongea tendrement dans le lit, trouvant naturellement sa place entre ses cuisses écartés, Hermione essaya d'attirer sa tête vers la sienne pour approfondir leur baiser mais il résista en jouant avec le satin qui recouvrait ce corps adoré.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ce petit truc noir très sexy qui est caché au fond de ton tiroir, Hmm? »

« Ron! C'était une surprise! »

« Mais c'est une surprise j'ai bien passé un quart d'heure à essayer de trouver comment ça se mettait. » Incapable de résister à son sourire coquin, elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille, frôlant au passage son sexe tendu. Ron ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

« Q'est ce que tu faisais dans mon tiroir à sous vêtement? »

« Je cherchais… » Un cri les interrompit, suivit d'un sanglot. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoir. Ron essaya de se relever à la recherche de sa baguette mais leur porte s'ouvrit précipitamment laissant entrer une Tonks en larme suivit d'un Harry qui semblait perdu. Pour une fois aucune plaisanterie sur leur activité ne s'échappa des lèvres de leur meilleurs amis, Ron était sortit du lit près à combattre ce qui les attaquait pendant qu'Hermione se précipitait vers Dora pour la consoler. Ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer le sens de ses paroles étouffés par ses sanglots. Le professeur McGonagall, un peu essoufflée pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, elle paraissait anxieuse.

« Habillez vous! Nous partons à St mangouste. »

« Que se passe t-il professeur? » Ron qui quelques instants auparavant ne pensait qu'à la nuit qui allait suivre avait repris sa posture de guerrier.

« Je n'en sais rien Mr Weasley, le professeur Black n'a pas été très clair. »

« Rémus est à l'hôpital! » s'exclama Tonks qui commençait à cesser de pleurer. « Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite! »

« Pettigrow! » La haine dans la voix d'Harry aurait fait frémir n'importe qui. « J'aurai du tuer ce sale Rat! »

« Harry, calmez vous! On se retrouve dans la grande salle dans cinq minutes. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer »

………………………………………...

Qui aurait pu croire un seul instant que cette salle au murs gris suintant d'humidité se cachait quelque part au sein même du ministère. Ici aucun détraqueur mais la lumière blafarde qui inondait la pièce suffisait à elle seul à faire sombrer quiconque dans la plus profonde des dépressions . A première vu cette cellule était complètement vide mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sirius et Remus pour repérer le petit rongeur au corps décharné qui les observait depuis l'endroit ou il se terrait.

« Reprend forme humaine Peter te cacher ne sert à rien » lui lança Remus.

En quelques secondes la métamorphose s'opéra et Pettigrew leur fit face. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi misérable qu'à leur dernière rencontre et bien que son visage était marqué par la fatigue son corps paraissait beaucoup moins éprouvé qu'il y avait trois ans, preuve que dans les rangs de Voldemort le faste et la décadence était revenu comme aux temps les plus sombres de la dernière guerre. Il portait la même longue cape noir qui composait habituellement l'uniforme des mangemorts et continuait à les fixer depuis la pénombre .Sirius ne parvenait à distinguer de son visage que ses petits yeux humides dissimulés sous la capuche de sa cape . Pendant un instant Remus pensa que s'il ne le connaissait pas il aurait put le terrifier mais à bien y réfléchir n'aurait-il pas raison de se méfier de lui . Car malgré son petit corps flétri et son air faible et mal adroit il était forcé de constater qu'il leur avait déjà par deux fois échappé. Il y a tous juste quinze ans ,plus d'une dizaine de moldu avaient péri de sa baguette . Peut être était-ce ça leur erreur depuis le début , peut être l'avaient il toujours trop sous estimé. Le considérant toujours comme trop faible, trop inoffensif . Il les avait berné pendant si longtemps que même maintenant il avait encore parfois peine à y croire. Peter s'avança timidement vers eux faisant un pas dans la lumière en retirant sa cape.

« Mes chers vieux amis….. » Il parlait avec la même voix enrouer des personnes qui n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis trop longtemps . Sur son visage se dessinait un sourire mi amusé mi contrit comme on pouvait le voir chez un sale gamin fier de sa bêtise mais craignant son châtiment . Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et avant même que Lupin ne puisse faire un geste il saisit violemment Peter et le projeta avec force sur la vielle chaise en bois qui trônait au centre de la cellule. Il sortit sa baguette et s'en servi pour attacher Pettigrow le plus solidement possible.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de nous appeler comme ça sinon je te jure que je t'arrache la langue et je te donne une plume pour que tu nous écrive tout se que l'on veut savoir. »

« Mais enfin Sirius je ne sais rien je ne suis qu'un sous fifre , je suis son esclave, je ne suis au courrant de rien » Il parlait rapidement , prenant à peine le temps de finir ses mots tellement son souffle était court.

« Ne me prend surtout pas pour un débile parce que je te signal que tu n'as pas non plus besoin de ton œil pour avouer » Sirius l'avait saisi à la gorge et pointait sa baguette à quelque millimètre de son œil pour illustrer très explicitement son propos.

« SIRIUS ! » Lupin attrapa d'une main la baguette de son meilleur amis pour la détourner du visage de Peter. « Sirius il faut qu'on parle » Il l'entraîna à l'écart en le tenant par le bras et repris d'une voix basse mais énervé. « Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? et c'est quoi cette baguette tu devais donner la tienne à Severus ? »

« Je crois bien que ce cher Severus c'est une nouvelle fois fait berner » Sirius n'écoutait déjà plus les réprimandes de Lupin que d'une oreille et fixait d'un oeil noir Pettigrow qui malgré son air absent ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation.

« Écoute moi Sirius si Dumbledore nous a fait venir ce n'est certainement pas pour le mettre en pièce parce que ça n'importe quel crétin serai en mesure de le faire . S'il nous a fait venir c'est parce qu'il pense que l'on peut le faire parler autrement, il pense qu'il n'est peut être pas encore trop tard pour lui. »

« Et il se trompe ! et toi aussi. Ouvre les yeux Remus qu'avons nous à lui offrir pour qu'il parle . Que compte tu lui donner par rapport à ce qu'il risque en nous parlant . Au mieux c'est la prison à vie au pire c'est la colère de Voldemort. »

« Je peux peut-être lui offrir le pardon. Lui offrir de comprendre. »

« Il se fiche du pardon autant qu'il y a quinze ans ,il se fichait de notre amitié quand il a vendu James et Lily. Les seul choses qui l'intéresse c'est le pouvoir et la survie, sa survie. Si tu l'avait vu ce jour là dans cette ruelle quand je l'ai coincé. Je le haïssais , je le haïssais vraiment . Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose c'était de le tuer je voulais voir la terreur dans ses yeux comme on pouvait la voir dans ceux de James mais au fond de moi je voulais y voir du regret , je voulais y voir du repentir……… » les paroles de Sirius s'embrouillaient. C'était la première fois qu'il reparlait avec autant de détails de cette nuit la, peut-être la pire de sa vie « Je n'y est rien vu Remus, dans ses yeux je n'y ai vu que de la haine . De la haine envers moi alors que c'était lui qui nous avait trahit . On l'a perdu Remus , lui y à quinze ans déjà on l'avait perdu. Il n'est plus notre ami, il ne l'a peut être jamais était. » Sa dernière phrase mourut dans un murmure charger de tristesse et de mélancolie.

« ça tu ne peux pas le savoir Sirius » lui répondit doucement avec lui aussi la voix agité par les souvenirs et les démons venu du passé.

« Et je crois bien que personne ne le saura jamais » Les deux amis se jaugèrent mutuellement les yeux plantés l'un dans l'autre. « Tu as une heure Remus après on fait ça à ma façon »

Le lycanthrope acquiesça sans un mot et se dirigea à pas lent vers Pettigrow laissant derrière lui Sirius qui le scrutait depuis la pénombre. Arrivé face au prisonnier il s'accroupi faute de chaise et commença son interrogatoire d'une voix neutre mais sur un ton somme toute assez amical vu les circonstances.

« Si tu nous parlais de la façon dont tu as arrêté notre avada kedavra l'autre soir ? ni allons pas par quatre chemins Peter tu sais que c'est ça que nous voulons savoir et je sais que tu peux nous renseigner parce que j'étais là quand tu as utilisé le contre sort. »

« Et tu sais aussi très bien que je ne peux pas parler » la voix du mange mort était froide et absente comme si il n'était déjà plus concentré sur la conversation.

« On peut te protéger de lui » Lupin essayer d'y mettre toute sa conviction mais on pouvait aisément sentir que même lui n'y croyait pas.

« Comme vous aviez protégé Lily et James ? tu arrives déjà peine a me protéger de lui alors de mon maître n'en parlons même pas . » il avait désigné Sirius du regard

« On peut quand même essayer je sais très bien que tu ne seras en sécurité nul part mais… » il hésita un instant avant de se jeter à l'eau. « Pense que tu pourrais donner une chance à Harry. Lui donner la chance que tu n'as pas donné à James et Lily. Tu as une dette envers lui Peter souvient toi il ta sauvait la vie et maintenant tu peux lui rendre la pareil » Un ricanement lugubre résonna dans la pièce

« C'est vrai il m'a épargné mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je risquerai ma vie pour lui à présent »

« Pour racheter ta faute Peter il était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour James et Lily et…… » Remus fut une fois encore couper par le ricanement de Pettigrow un ricanement qui se mua même en rire après quelque instant .

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris Remus , même après tous ce temps tu n'as toujours pas compris . Tu me parle sans arrêt de James et Lily, ce qu'ils auraient voulu ce qui pourrai faire qu'ils me pardonnent mais tu oublie toujours l'essentiel. Je les déteste et c'est pour ça que je les ai livré à Voldemort ils m'ont toujours considéré comme un moins que rien la cinquième roue du carrosse toujours à la traîne jamais totalement intégré dans vos histoire de gens si parfait. »

« Ils t'aimaient » murmura Remus sous le choc des mots qu'il venait t'entendre mais Pettigrow poursuivit presque en hurlant.

« Ils ne m'aimaient pas ils me toléraient et toi aussi le loup garou il ne faisait que te tolérer. Tu as juste toujours été trop naïf pour tant rendre compte. Ils me dégoûtaient eux avec tout leur bonheur et leur popularité alors que nous deux on été bon qu'à ramasser les miettes de leur gloire. »

« Tu es fou » Remus murmurait toujours comme s'il se parlait à lui même , secouant le tête d'incompréhension alors qu'il fixait les yeux déments de celui qui un jours il avait crus être son ami.

« C'est toi qui est fou Remus . tu as été fou de me pas voir ou été ton intérêt. Le maître m'a permis de sortir à tout jamais de leurs ombres alors que toi quinze ans après tu es toujours asphyxié par leurs fantômes. Quand ils ont fait de moi leur maître du secret je n'en et pas cru mes yeux non seulement ils me donnaient l'occasion de me venger mais en plus ils me confirmaient se que j'avais toujours su. S'ils m'ont choisi c'était justement par ce que je n'étais pour eux qu'un moins que rien et maintenant c'est eux qui ne sont plus rien et ………» Peter se tu le souffle coupé par le vent torrentiel qui balayer la pièce pourtant hermétiquement fermer.

Lupin saisi Pettigrow et le balança de toute ses forces contre le mur faisant littéralement exploser la chaise en bois sur laquelle il était attaché . Il était hors de lui et ne contrôlait plus du tout son pouvoir , l'air tout autour d'eux circulait à une vitesse tel que même Sirius pourtant à l'écart ne pouvait se permettre de s'approcher sous peine d'être happé par le tourbillon. Puis Lupin tendit sa main vers lui et il fut planqué par une force invisible contre le mur. Il sentait sa baguette lui glissait peu à peu des mains irrémédiablement attirer vers celle du loup garou. Il lâcha prise et le vent retomba d'un coup à l'instant ou Remus s'empara de la baguette.

« Ils t'aimaient espèce d'idiot , ils t'aimaient tellement qu'il sont mort a cause de ça . C'est toi qui les a tué ordure. » Lupin plaquait Pettigrow contre le mur le maintenant d'une seul main à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire le mange mort paraissait vraiment avoir peur, il tremblait de tout son être et fixait avec un regard emplie de terreur les yeux jaunes et injectés de sang du loup garou qui le menaçait avec la baguette qu'il venait de récupérer.

Sirius qui c'était relevé avec difficulté se précipita pour les séparer mais se figea à l'instant ou sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. La rage avait été la plus forte et malgré l'absence des rayons lunaires le loup garou enfoui au plus profond de son âme reprenait le dessus. Les veines saillait sous la peau fine et pale de Lupin à l'instar de ses muscles tendu qui faisait quasiment doublé le volume de ces bras pourtant déjà puissants. Sirius le savait, sans la pleine lune la transformation ne pourrait jamais être total mais la frénésie qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux injecté de sang du lycanthrope lui montrait que sans doute possible Lupin avait perdu le contrôle. Il essaya en vain de lui faire lâcher prise mais la clavicule de Peter suspendu dans les aires céda bien avant dans un craquement sinistre mêlé au cri de douleur.

Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix et même si la santé de Peter ne valait pas cher à ses yeux il ne pouvait faire de Lupin l'instrument de sa vengeance, et surtout contre son gré. C'était se qu'il redoutait le plus, que le loup qui sommeillait en lui ne fassent une victime. C'est ce qui le tourmentait jour et nuit, ce pourquoi il voulait renoncer à tout même à l'amour, même à Dora. Il ne pouvait le laisser brisé ses rêves pour se moins que rien alors qu'il venait à peine d'accepter d'en avoir. Il se résigna alors à la seul solution s'offrant à lui, il saisi à terre un pied de la chaise fracassé et s'en servi pour assommer Remus d'un violent coup sur la tête. Pettigrow suivi Lupin dans sa chute et alla heurter durement le sol froid et humide.

« Merci mon vieil ami, je crois bien que je te doit la vie. » sa voix essoufflé et sifflante n'en été pas moins moqueuse du moins jusqu'à ce que le pied de chaise ne vienne lui cassé le nez .Sirius le décolla du sol et le claqua au mur compressant volontairement l'épaule que Remus lui avait blessé.

« Maintenant tu vas tout de suite me dire ce que je veux savoir et tu le feras en me suppliant d'abrégé tes souffrances. » Il enfonça ces doigts dans la chaire de Peter pliant sa clavicule qui décrivait déjà un angle douteux.

« Je ….. Je ne sais rien. » gémi Pettigrow le visage crispé de douleur.

« Ca c'est une très mauvaise réponse Peter parce que si tu ne sais rien tu ne sert à rien. » Sirius pointa sa baguette sur la main de Peter qui en un instant sembla comme transpercé par une lame invisible .Un hurlement de douleur se répercuta en écho sur les murs décrépi de la cellule.

« Tu es fou ! »parvînt péniblement à articuler le mange mort alors que d'épaisse traînée de sang suintaient de sa plaie ouverte.

« Peut être Peter mais la faute à qui. » Sa baguette s'approcha à nouveau de la main de Pettigrow et les chaires ensanglantées de sa plaie béante se contractèrent et brunir, refermant un à un les vaisseaux déchiquetés par la précédente attaque dans un mélange infâme de fumé putride et d'odeur de viande calciné. « Tu vois Peter ça peut durer des heures, des jours même si je le veux. Je découpe et je cautérise. Tant que tu ne parleras pas tout ne sera que souffrance alors répond moi. Comment tu as bloqué se putain de sort. »

« Je peux……Je peux pas te le dire Sirius » chuchota-t-il au bord des larmes

« Bun tu voix c'est déjà plus satisfaisant comme réponse tu viens de retrouver la mémoire. Maintenant se n'est plus qu'une question de volonté » La peau de Peter s'ouvris à nouveau mais cette fois au niveau de son avant bras , laissant apparaître les muscles et les tendons jusqu'à l'os.

« ARRETE……Arrête je vais tout dire » se ton suppliant et extenué ne pouvait être feint et Sirius fit cesser le douleur d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Tiens, tu auras besoin d'un médecin mais avec se sort tu ne devrais plus avoir mal » Il lâcha ça prise sur Peter qui glissa le long du mur et se recroquevilla le souffle encore saccadé par les sanglots. « Maintenant parle »

« Pour le contre sort » entama-t-il hésitant comme s'il cherchait les mots justes. « Il faut dans un premier temps que…. » Ces derniers mots moururent dans une quinte de toux si violente qu'elle éclaboussa Sirius d'une giclé de sang d'un rouge presque noir. Sirius se précipita pour lui venir en aide mais quand il l'atteignit il ne pu que retenir dans sa chute son corps secoué de convulsion. Il tremblait frénétiquement , l'écume déjà au bord des lèvres et les yeux révulsés. Paniqué et ne savant plus vraiment quoi faire Sirius déverrouilla la porte et hurla à l'aide. Dumbledor et Rogue entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce dévastée par la lutte. Après s'être un bref instant arrêté sur le corps inerte de Lupin le regard du directeur se porta directement sur Peter qui semblait s'accrocher avec désespoir au dernières étincelles de vie qui lui restaient. Le sort de soin qu'il lança sans conviction ricocha sur lui comme s'il avait été repoussé par une force invisible et Dumbledor résigné rangea sa baguette et signifia d'un geste à Sirius que tout était fini alors même que Peter rendait son dernier souffle.

« Je crois bien que nous avons tous sous estimé l'emprise de Voldemort sur son serviteur »

« Vous voulait dire que c'est lui ? » Demanda Sirius encore sous le choc, tenant dans ses bras le cadavre de celui qui pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire avait été un maraudeur.

« Sans l'ombre d'un doute Sirius. Contrairement à tous y compris vous je ne vous crois pas capable de tuer de sang froid. Ni vous , ni Remus , tout du moins dans son état normal. » Ses yeux d'un bleu presque translucide divaguèrent alors qu'il regardait Lupin qui semblait péniblement revenir a lui. « Sirius , conduisez votre ami à sainte mangouste, Severus et moi allons nous occuper du corps de Peter. »

Sirius s'exécuta et lâcha la dépouille de l'ami qu'il avait perdu depuis déjà bien longtemps et alla soutenir Remus dont les premiers pas étaient encore chancelant. Ils allaient quitter la pièce quand Dumbledore repris la parole. Des mots qui comme souvent n'étaient destinés à personne en particulier excepter lui même. Une phrase prononcé à voix haute depuis les profondeurs de son esprit insondable.

« Il aura un enterrement décent. Il sera inhumé avec les autres, avec toutes les victimes de la guerre. »

« Pour la dernière fois, je en porterais pas de rose à ce mariage! » Ginny quitta la pièce précipitamment, elle aurait du être à Poudlard avec Harry plutôt que de supporter les discutions interminables de sa future belle-sœur sur l'organisation de son mariage. Elle avait envie d'arracher les yeux de cette demi-vélani à l'accent assassin qui passait sa vie collé à Bill à ronronner comme une chatte en chaleur. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, s'effondrant un instant après sur son lit. Elle était dure avec Fleur après tout elle ne pouvait pas changer ses origines et l'affection qu'elle portait à Bill semblait réelle. Elle prit le morceau de parchemin qui reposait sur sa table de chevet, elle ne parvenait pas à finir cette lettre lasse de n'exprimer que par la parole ses sentiments alors qu'ils vivaient certainement des aventures palpitantes.

Ginny l'espace de quelques semaines avait cru appartenir au trio mais ici, seule au terrier, ça semblait être une illusion. Elle voyait les membres de l'ordre entrer et sortir, chuchoter doucement en prenant garde de ne pas se faire entendre, son père dormait quasiment dans son nouveau bureau, submergé par les nombreuses attaques qui éclataient un peu partout dans l'Angleterre. Harry n'y faisait jamais allusion, peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant ou que leur entraînement était trop prenant, il ne parlait que de transformation, de rigolades et des parties de jambes en l'air de ses meilleurs amis. Par exemple, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose ce soir, elle avait vu Rogue et Maugrey discuter dans la cuisine et Bill avait disparut précipitamment.

Elle était souvent tenté de lui raconter les atrocités qui se perpétué dans le pays mais chacune des lettres d'Harry était si emplis de tendresse, d'amour et de joie qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Il parlait de Sirius, de ses parents, il lui parlait vraiment pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation. Elle connaissait ses doutes, ses peurs face à l'avenir, bizarrement ses semaines loin de lui les rapprochait encore comme si ils avaient eu besoin de ce détachement. Elle avait eu du mal les premières nuits à s'endormir sans un baiser, ses cauchemars de petite fille hantant ses nuits mais les journées très active du terrier l'avait vite épuisé. Fred et George s'arrêtait presque tout les soirs pour dîner, Kingsley avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir avec auprès du feu pour s'entraîner aux échec, il voulait absolument battre Ron ne s'étant pas remis de ses défaites successives de l'été dernier. Il lui paraissait si lointain cet été où elle et Hermione passaient leur journées près du marais à rire avec Ron et à s'inquiéter pour Harry, ils avaient grandit.

Un silence inhabituel s'était abattu sur la maison, Ginny se releva entrouvrit sa porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour observer le couloir. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière venant de l'entrée comme si tout les occupants de la maison avait déserté le rez-de-chaussée, elle fit un pas en avant, le parquet craquant sous son poids. Ginny s'arrêta un instant avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour prendre sa baguette et ressortir pour descendre l'escalier, elle se méfiait même de son ombre ses temps si, sachant que même les sorts les plus puissants ne pouvait les protéger d'une attaque organisée. Elle laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de sa mère se dessinait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, Ginny baissa sa baguette, poussa le battant de la porte et se figea ne s'attendant pas à trouver la tête de Sirius parmi les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

« D'après Dumbledore, on ne pouvais rien faire. »

«Et ce pauvre Rémus, tu es sur qu'on peux rien faire? »

« Il va mieux, je n'ai pas frappé très fort. Tonks s'occupe de lui et les garçons lui remonte le moral, Harry a déjà… »

« Harry? » Les six personnes réunies autour du feu sursautèrent au son de sa voix. Ginny rougit légèrement mais se tourna vers Sirius pour enfin avoir de vrai nouvelle de son petit ami.

« Bonsoir Ginny. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry va bien, Rémus aussi. » Soulagée elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, ses frères semblaient énervés, sa mère un peu triste, une vieille femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas secouait la tête comme déçu et Kingsley bien qu'arborant un sourire rassurant ne pouvait cachait sa déception. Ginny se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius, elle n'avait jamais été en contact avec lui bien longtemps mais elle connaissait la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, il avait perdu quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

« Mais quelqu'un est mort. » Sirius hocha doucement la tête. « Et vous n'êtes pas triste. »

« Si je le suis, j'aurai voulu le tuer moi même juste pour ne pas avoir fait Azkaban pour rien. »

« Peter. » Ginny compris immédiatement l'énormité de ce qui venait de se passer. Apparemment il n'avait rien révélé et personne ne s'était vengé, il était mort seul, misérable, haït de tous ceux qui avait été un jour ses amis, mort pour rien. « Il n'a pas parler. »

« Il allait le faire mais Voldemort l'en a empêché. »

« Il est entré au ministère! » Tout les adultes la regardèrent avec surprise, elle n'était pas censé connaître le lieu de détention du mange mort. Sirius se contenta de sourire comme si il se doutait que la petite Weasley devait cacher bien des choses pour attirer son filleul.

« Non, il n'en a pas eu besoin. Un poison très certainement quand à savoir comment il a su à quel moment il devait agir. C'est un total mystère. » Les adultes ne réagirent pas, sûrement déjà au courant de toute l'histoire avec bien plus de détail qu'elle.

« Maman, laisse moi allez à St-Mangouste. Je veux voir Harry…et Ron et Hermione. » ajouta t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

« Il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici. C'est dangereux, surtout ce soir. Des détraqueurs ont envahit un petit village à une centaines de kilomètres d'ici. » Mme Weasley n'était pas ravie d'avoir du dévoiler cette information.

« Je dois y retourner. Ginny, un message particulier pour Harry. » Elle aurait voulu l'étrangler, lui si prompt à faire face à Mme Weasley n'allait pas ouvrir sa bouche pour l'aider. Ginny eut la certitude qu'ils ne disaient rien à Harry des attaques et que si il était au courant pour Pettigrow s'était uniquement parce que ça concernait Sirius et que c'était lui l'avait arrêté.

« Dites lui que je pense à lui et que… » Elle leva la tête et aperçut le bras de Kingsley qui saignait, Bill avait de profonde cernes même Fred et George avait perdu de leur habituelle joie de vivre. Sirius bien qu'ayant passé un soirée horrible paraissait plus reposé et heureux que n'importe qui dans la pièce, la vie à Poudlard devrait être agréable, l'ignorance pouvait avoir du bon parfois. « Et que tout va bien. »

Sirius acquiesça légèrement avant de crier St Mangouste et disparaître dans les flammes. Fleur réapparut comme par enchantement un magasine dans les mains, Ginny lui prêta attention une minute avant de reposer son regard sur ses frères, Fred fouillait sa poche à la recherche d'une de ses nouvelle invention, Bill semblait subjugué par sa fiancée, elle crut même avoir rêvé la tâche de sang qui maculait la cape de l'auror quelques instant auparavant. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de vivre dans le danger, il s'étaient habitué à prétendre que tout était normal, qu'ils ne risquaient pas de mourir à chaque instant, que les aiguilles de la vieille horloge n'indiquaient pas danger mortel à tout heure du jour et de la nuit.

Elle sourit à Fleur qui lui proposait une robe vert émeraude pour mettre en valeur sa chevelure tout en caressant la joue de Bill. La jeune vélane se pencha vers lui et chuchota des paroles de réconfort, elle aussi faisait semblant d'une certaine façon si Ginny avait le choix elle préférerait penser à son mariage plutôt qu'au mille et une façon dont Harry pouvait mourir. Toute cette colère, cette frustration qui bouillait en elle, s'apaisa. Elle était peut-être à l'écart du château, de cette fantastique chance de devenir un Animagus, de ses amis mais elle était dans le monde réel, pour une fois elle était du côté des adultes.

Bon voilà on a eu du mal a le sortir celui la et donc on aimerai plus que jamais savoir se que vous en penser parce que pour écrire plus vite un peu d'encouragement nous ferai pas de mal ;-) le prochain chapitre de je ne sait quel histoire arrivera dans une ou deux semaine normalement bisou a tous

Billy et Menssa


	46. découvertes

Bonjour tout le monde.

Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas mis à jours cette histoire (peut être même trop longtemps) je crois que je ne vous répéterai jamais assez que nous sommes désolé pour ça mais voilà nous avons plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire et RGM est de loin l'histoire qui nous donne le plus de mal en ce moment. Enfin bref le principal c'est que Romance guerre et mystère est de retour ,j'espère de tout cœur que nous n'aurons pas perdu trop de lecteurs en route et aussi que vous n'aurez pas entièrement oublié les 45 chapitres précèdent . Avant de vous laissez avec ce chapitre que vous avez tant attendu ; j'invite tout les fans du couple Ron et Hermione à venir faire un tour à l'adresse suivante , trois double v point lasallesurdemande (tout en attacher) point com (j'écrit l'adresse de cette façon car efface automatiquement tout les liens postés avec les chapitres. En cas de problème l'adresse est aussi inscrite sur notre profil d'auteur). Bonne lecteur à vous tous

**Découvertes.  
**

« Un œuf ? » s'étonna Ron, en jouant avec précaution avec l'étrange objet que venait de lui tendre Sirius. C'était un peu trop gros pour être un œuf de poule, de plus des reflets irisés faisait briller doucement la coquille tachée de brun.

« Oui, un œuf. » lui répondit Sirius avec son assurance habituelle, ne comprenant pas la stupéfaction du jeune homme. Il leva légèrement la tête pour laisser le vent caresser son visage, il ne se lasserait jamais de la lumière du soleil.

« Attend, je récapitule pour être sur d'avoir bien compris notre entraînement du jour. On doit surveiller un œuf. » Harry qui écoutait un peu en retrait sourit au ton ouvertement sarcastique de Ron. Son parrain devait avoir bu un peu trop de whisky pur feu pour trouver une idée aussi saugrenue mais la mine défaite de son ami valait le détour.

« Exactement il faut absolument que vous vous rapprochiez de votre animal et imiter son comportement y aide fortement. C'est toi même qui l'a dit les cygnes pondent donc elle va couver. » Il reprit sans ménagement l'œuf des mains du rouquin et le tendit à Hermione qui s'en empara doucement.

« Voilà je veux que tu en prennent soin comme si c'était le tien. Je veux que tu t'y attaches au point de vouloir fracasser à coup de bec quiconque s'en approcherai. N'oublie pas que c'est un bébé potentiel. » On pouvait entendre Harry s'étrangler à force de retenir son fou rire, Ron effaré fixait Sirius comme si il était devenu fou. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se transformer plus vite mais il y avait des limites.

« C'est une omelette potentielle rien de plus. C'est un œuf de quoi? De poule, de canard, de Ronflax cornu? »

« De cygne, voyons! Et je peux te dire que j'ai eu du mal à le trouver, j'ai payé aussi cher pour trois de ces œufs qu'un bon gros œuf de dragon. Apparemment, certains composants sont utilisé dans des potions très dangereuses…. »

« Les potions de rajeunissement sont souvent à base d'embryon d'animaux, les ingrédients les plus puissants sont ceux des créatures les plus pures telle que les licornes par exemple. Les cygnes sont également reconnu pour leur pureté d'âme et leur chair est recherché pour ses propriétés de force et de vigueur. » Les trois hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel devant le petit monologue de Hermione, ils avaient l'habitude qu'elle passe en mode encyclopédie mais avec tout le temps libre que les vacances lui aménageait son savoir semblait être encore plus grand. La veille, elle avait rabattu les oreilles de Harry sur l'historique du vif d'or alors qu'il n'avait fait que demandé à Ron les résultats du match des Harpies contre les cannons de Chudley. Espérant profiter de son inattention, Ron essaya de reprendre possession de l'œuf mais Hermione le réprimanda violemment avant qu'il n'ai pu ne serait ce que l'enfleurer.

« ça suffit Ron! Laisse ce pauvre petit tranquille! » Sa voix était cassante et ferme, lui permettant d'obtenir un résultat immédiat. Sirius sourit devant cette scène, la minuscule Hermione savait toujours se faire respecter que se soit de Harry ou de Ron.

« C'est pas vrai! voilà qu'elle s'y met maintenant. Je suis foutu, tu vas vraiment m'obliger à garder ce truc. » Un regard noir le fit taire, Hermione caressait du bout des doigts la coquille blanche.

« A la bonne heure! Voilà enfin une élève raisonnable, vous feriez mieux de prendre exemple sur elle au lieu de discuter mes méthodes d'enseignement. » Sirius se tourna vers son filleul en essayant de paraître sévère mais ses cheveux désordonnés, sa barbe naissante et son sourire qui paraissait ne jamais pouvoir disparaître tout à fait rendait la tâche impossible.

« Ce n'est quand même pas notre faute si tu n'as rien trouvé pour moi et Ron. » intervint pour la première fois Harry entre deux rires.

« J'avoue que votre entraînement est plus approximatif mais c'est le mieux que nous sommes en mesure de faire alors…. Non Ron, tu n'ira pas pleurer sur tout les éclopés de St mangouste et…. Non Harry, je ne te laisserais pas faire la sieste au soleil en attendant que Ginny te ramène un chevreuil » Les deux adolescents pouffèrent de rire visiblement très fier de leurs suggestions pour l'entraînement après tout elles étaient aussi ridicule que les idées de leur professeur.

« Je ne vois quand même pas pourquoi je devrai aider Hermione à couver son œuf, les phœnix ne pondent pas pour la bonne raison qu'il ne se reproduisent pas mais renaissent. » rétorqua Ron, heureux d'avoir trouver un argument imparable.

« Ron, rappelle moi encore une seule fois que les phœnix n'ont pas besoin de se rouler sous une couette pour se reproduire et c'est chambre à part pour le reste de l'été, j'ai été clair?» Ron se figea immédiatement en comprenant toutes les implications d'une telle punition, ça ne le tuerait pas de garder un œuf si il pouvait continuer à paresser au lit des heures durant avec Hermione.

« Ok pas de problème. On va s'occuper de l'œuf, viens ici mon grand. » Il tendit la main vers Hermione qui après un regard suspicieux lui donna l'œuf, de sa main libre il agrippa le poignée d'Hermione et la traîna jusqu'au château.

« Tu te rends bien compte qu'il y a très peu de chance pour qu'ils surveillent cet œuf. » Sirius lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire pour ton propre bien il vaudrait mieux que tu te la ferme avant d'observer ses deux élèves disparaître derrière la colline.

« Bon à toi maintenant! » Sans s'expliquer, il commença à marcher en direction de la forêt interdite, Harry ne supportant plus le silence décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Dit Sirius… » Son parrain ralentit, un peu plus calme. « Tu as du faire quoi toi exactement pour te rapprocher de ton animal… essayer en vain de d'attraper ta queue ? » Harry fut surpris par sa réaction, Sirius se contenta de sourire comme si il venait de se rappeler d'un souvenir particulièrement drôle.

« Très spirituel Potter! » Puis il redevint sérieux lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt. « Tu ferai mieux de te concentrer parce que tu ne mangeras rien ce soir que tu n'ai capturé et tué toi même. » Harry s'arrêta stupéfait, il fixait Sirius bouche bée qui disparut derrière un buisson dans un éclat de rire.

« Ron peux tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de faire l'idiot cinq minutes? »

Ron qui depuis près d'une demi heure s'amusait à occuper son temps par diverses activités plus stupide les une que les autres , cessa de jongler avec ses paires de chaussette en soufflant et vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Elle couvait d'un regard attentif son œuf installé bien au chaud dans un des chapeaux qu'elle avait tricoté. De temps en temps, elle caressait du bout des doigts la coquille en chuchotant, Ron se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire d'une voix si douce à un œuf qui finirait certainement écrasé sur le sol à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation.

« Tu sais que rester planter là à le fixer ne sert strictement à rien. » lui chuchota-t-il sur un ton très sérieux.

« Je le sais mais je joue le jeu. » répondit Hermione sur un léger ton de reproche « Et puis je suis un peu déçue par ton manque d'investissement toi qui vient d'une famille nombreuse, je t'aurai cru plus intéressé par les enfants. » ajouta-t-elle pour le titiller un peu.

« Mais j'aime beaucoup les enfants . J'en veux d'ailleurs plusieurs…trois se serait pas mal. Deux garçons et une fille mais surtout pas de jumeaux. » dit-il en grimaçant en prononçant le mot jumeau avant de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle et de fixer à son tour l'œuf.

« Tiens donc. Tu as l'air d'y avoir drôlement bien réfléchit. As tu déjà décidé qui sera la mère de cette parfaite petite famille ? » Un doux sourire éclaira les traits de Hermione, rendant moins moqueuse la question mais les joues de Ron virèrent malgré tout inexorablement au rouge.

« Arrête de me chercher! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'y as jamais pensé » Il fuit son regard visiblement gêné ce qui accentua le sourire de Hermione. Cette petite moue boudeuse le rendait à ses yeux presque irrésistible. Sans un mot elle se blottie contre son torse, soupirant presque de contentement lorsque ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle.

« Bien sur que j'y ai déjà pensé. » assura t-elle d'une voix tendre. « Surtout maintenant que je sais qu'ils auront la subtile intelligence de leur mère et le physique avantageux de leur père. » finit t-elle plus légèrement.

« Prétentieuse et flatteuse » lâcha-t-il entre deux éclat de rire « Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? »

« Parce que si ils héritent de mes ignobles cheveux et de ton humour douteux je serai contrainte de penser à l'euthanasie » ironisa-t-elle

« J'aime bien tes cheveux » Déclara Ron faussement indigné.

« J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant au sujet de ton humour » En réponse à ce sarcasme elle reçu l'une des plus belles grimaces de Ron avant de se faire attaquer de tout les côtés par ses longs doigts qui se mirent à la chatouiller. De longues minutes plus tard à bout de souffle, écroulé sur leur lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre Ron revint à l'attaque.

« Il n'empêche qu'il craint grave son entraînement à Sirius. Pour toi à la limite je peux comprendre. Vous les filles vous avez cet espèce de truc avec les bébés. »

« Ce truc ? » s'interrogea Hermione suspicieuse en se redressant légèrement.

« Oui ce truc » répéta Ron comme ci ce qu'il voulait dire était évident mais devant la mine interloquée de sa petite amie il poursuivi son explication par une imitation selon lui plutôt fidèle de l'effet qu'avait sur un femme l'instinct maternelle .« Oh comme il est mignon. Oh comme il sent bon et comme il a la peau douce. Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique il a fait son rototo. »

Malgré le caractère ouvertement moqueur de l'imitation Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Elle arrêta ses divagations afin qu'il reprennent ces explications.

« Enfin bref , dans cette histoire Sirius à mis de coté ce qu'il y a de mieux dans la paternité pour nous les mecs. »

« Ah bon ? Et tu peux me dire ce que c'est? » Il la fit rouler sur le côté et se plaça au dessus d'elle la recouvrant totalement de son corps imposant.

« La conception bien sur. » Elle le toisa d'un air faussement scandalisé.

« Espèce de…pervers! » Pour être honnête, elle était un peu surprise qu'il n'ai pas suggéré ça depuis le début.

« De ta part, c'est un compliment. » Il rit et la fit taire d'un profond baiser. Il prenait son temps explorant les moindres parcelles de sa bouche avec délectation, elle avait toujours un goût incroyablement sucré.

Ses mains commencèrent à explorer son corps avec lenteur et minutie, ils devaient bien avoir fait l'amour une centaines de fois depuis le début de l'été mais jamais il ne se lassait de ses courbes fermes et rondes qui s'étaient affirmés grâce à leur entraînement. Le tissu délicat de sa robe d'été glissait sensuellement sous ses doigts qui à présent recherchaient désespérément le contact de sa peau qui frémissait déjà d'anticipation. C'était comme si son corps répondait au sien, il s'émerveillait toujours à la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait l'éveiller au plaisir, il se souvenait de ses frères se plaignant souvent d'une petite amie peu câline. C'était juste parce qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour eux, il suffisait d'un contact pour qu'elle s'électrise. Hermione répondait avec passion à son baiser, suçant, mordant en réponse, goûtant avec gourmandise la paradoxal douceur de cette bouche qui la dévorait sans ménagement, emportée par la soudaine excitation qui semblait s'amplifier à chaque secondes. Ron caressa lentement ses longues jambes que le soleil d'été avait teinté de subtils reflets mordorés, ses immenses mains firent glisser le tissus léger le long de ses cuisses pour se débarrasser de cette barrière qui séparait leur deux corps. Ron à bout se souffle après de longue minutes décolla à contre cœur ses lèvres des siennes, Hermione en profita pour déboutonner sa chemise caressant au passage les muscles tendus qu'elle dévoilait.

« Ron, le petit nous regarde » lâcha –t-elle dans un souffle amusée mais Ron dont l'esprit était d'hors et déjà embrumé par le désir pris un temps fou avant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa chemise et la jeta sur la table de chevet dans le but de recouvrir l'œuf qui y trônait fièrement.

« Je crois qu'on est tranquille maintenant » déclara-t-il avec empressement tout en reprenant les choses là où il les avait laissé.

Sa bouche ne reconquit pas celle d'Hermione préférant parcourir les parcelles de peau laissé à découvert par la petite robe qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé. Ses dents raclaient sa nuque, son épaule emportant au passage la fine bretelle de la robe et de son soutient gorge blanc. Elle gémissait sous lui, se tortillant déjà en essayant de se débarrasser complètement de son vêtement mais le lourd corps de Ron au dessus d'elle l'en empêchait. Il continuait à lécher la naissance de ses seins repoussant de plus en plus les amas de tissus qui le gênait, il s'empara d'un seins qu'il caressa longuement avant de titiller sa pointe, heureux des petits cris de plaisirs qu'il provoquait. Frustrée Hermione le repoussa le temps de se dévêtir ne gardant que sa petite culotte en dentelle avant d'attirer à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne avalant le rire qui se formait devant tant d'impatience.

Elle se frottait presque frénétiquement contre le tissus rude de son jean à la recherche d'un apaisement, ses mains tâtonnaient à la recherche de sa braguette. Ron lâcha un grognement presque sauvage quand son sexe se libéra, il devint presque fou lorsque ses petites mains se mirent à le caresser, à l'attirer entre ses jambes. Voulant reprendre le contrôle il s'empara des poignée de Hermione qu'il remonta au dessus de sa tête, tout en se débarrassant de son pantalon qui reposait déjà sur ses genoux. Peu contente d'être entravé dans ses mouvements, Hermione essaya de se libérer mais Ron lui reprit la bouche passionnément, tout en se servant de sa main libre pour faire rouler la petite culotte le longs de ses cuisses déjà moites d'excitation avant de placer entre elles. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement au contact de son sexe tendre et humide contre lui, voulant récupérer sa deuxième main sans pour autant lâcher Hermione, il usa de son pouvoir pour les lier au montant en bois massif du lit qui abritait leur ébats. Elle releva la tête surprise et vit deux petits cercles de flamme s'entremêler avec le bois du lit sans le brûler et ne diffusant qu'une légère et agréable chaleur sur la peau tendre de ses bras.

« Tu sais que ça ne me retiendra pas très longtemps »

« Je sais que si tu le voulais tu le pourrais… » Chacun de ses mots étaient ponctués par le contact à la fois doux et ferme de ses lèvres sur le cou d'Hermione « … Mais je suis sur que tu ne le veux pas. »

Il n'attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase pour la pénétrer de toute sa longueur, lui arrachant au passage un cri mêlant à la fois stupeur et plaisir. Les jambes de la sorcière vinrent quasi instinctivement s'enrouler autour de son bassin comme pour l'inviter à encore plus de contact. Les mains d'Hermione s'agrippèrent aux barreaux qui la maintenait prisonnière sous l'effet des assauts violents et répétés de Ron qui à chaque fois la rapprochait un peu plus de l'orgasme . Elle adorait quand il était ainsi, conquerrant et dominateur, quand il avait dans ses yeux cette assurance qu'elle ne pouvait voir qu'en ces instants où il la faisait sienne, ces seul instants où elle ne menait pas la danse . Il avait un pouvoir sur elle qu'il n'imaginait même pas et ce n'était sûrement pas ses chaînes qui la retenait dans ses bras. Elles n'étaient qu'un accessoire s'ajoutant à l'excitation de moment qui s'élevait par étape vers son paroxysme alors que leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient entre leur lèvres qui se dévoraient passionnément. Sa peau était en feu, électrisé au moindre frôlement de son torse contre sa poitrine, elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus de peau, de caresses, de contacts, de chaleur…

En quelques secondes le pouvoir d'Hermione gela le montant du lit et elle brisa net ces liens pour permettre à ses main de parcourir à leur guise le corps de son amant. Ses ongles commencèrent à meurtrir malgré elle le dos de Ron qui pesait de tout son poids sur son corps qui se contractait de plaisir à chacun de ses coups de rein. Elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux flamboyants, tirant presque violemment dessus pour découvrir son cou qu'elle mordit avec gourmandise, un long gémissement de plaisir échappa des lèvres de Ron qui redoubla d'énergie pour la rendre folle de désir.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux d'un bleu intense presque marine semblait transpercé son âme, il ralentit ses mouvements en elle en sentant ses membres tremblaient sous lui, réclamant le coup de grâce qui les emmènerait tout deux au paradis.

Mais il n'avait pas que cela finisse déjà, il avait encore faim d'elle, son corps en réclamait plus. Il se retira en prenant soin de perdre le moins possible de contact entre sa peau et la sienne pour la retourner. Il ferma les yeux profitant un instant de la sensation exquise de ses formes voluptueuses moulées contre lui avant de la redresser pour la plaquer contre le mur. Le montant du lit meurtrissait la chair tendre de son ventre mais Hermione se laissa faire, se contorsionnant au maximum pour accueillir ses lèvres dévorantes. Ron avait presque perdu la tête, il s'empara d'un de ses seins, jouissant pleinement de la peau tendre qui ses contractait sous ses mains, il effleura pouce le mignon petit téton rose dressés par l'excitation. Dans un gémissement Hermione se cambra, elle le sentait chaud et dur contre, le souffle aussi court que le sien. Il se pressait contre son dos, tout en mordillant la nuque, manœuvrant entre ses fesses avec une douceur qui contrastait la dureté de ses actions précédente.

Quand elle compris qu'il ne se présentait pas par erreur à l'entrée de cette voie qu'il n'avait encore jamais empruntée, Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'interrogations par dessus son épaule auquel il répondit d'un simple baiser. Comme une caresse tendre sans supplication ou insistance, il voulait juste lui laisser le choix mais elle ignorait honnêtement quelle direction prendre. Ron continua de parcourir avec ses lèvres la peau immaculée de son épaule remontant de temps à autres le long de son cou alors que sa main qui lui caressait jusqu'à présent la poitrine se frayait un chemin vers son clitoris. Son comportement avait radicalement changé, il se faisait patient derrière elle, lui donnant l'opportunité de reprendre le contrôle.

Ses premiers effleurements la détendirent immédiatement . Elle n'était plus sur que d'une chose, qu'elle l'aimait à la folie, qu'elle avait confiance en lui et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui donnait du bout des doigts. Elle s'abandonna totalement et écarta un peu plus les cuisses tout en se recollant contre son bassin . Elle se livrait totalement à son contrôle, Hermione était presque honteuse de ressentir cette excitation purement psychique de la soumission absolue mais cela faisait tellement de bien de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, d'être libre de toute décision… Les mains de Ron continuaient leur offices, l'une caressant toujours avec minutie ce petit bout de chair destiné à la rendre folle , l'autres préparant délicatement cette partie encore vierge de son anatomie.

Il se repositionna derrière elle quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione s'installa du mieux qu'elle pu, pressant sa poitrine contre le mur et se cambrant au maximum pour mieux l'accueillir en elle. La tête appuyée contre la tapisserie , Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur , anticipant sur une douleur qui ne vint jamais . Ron la pénétra doucement, prenant soin de ne sous aucun prétexte meurtrir cet orifice si serré. La sensation pour elle était étrange. Mais au rythme des allers et venus d'abord timide de Ron qui de toute évidence ne voulait pas la brusquer, cette étrangeté se mua peu à peu en plaisir. Plus elle s'habituait à sa présence et plus elle la trouvait agréable. Jamais elle ne l'avait ressentie autant en elle , Jamais elle n'avait à ce point senti les tremblements de désir de son érection qu'elle enserrait totalement alors qu'il pénétrait à nouveau au plus profond de son intimité. Elle l'encouragea par de petits gémissements, l'invitant à venir encore et encore, à venir toujours plus gonfler le flot de sensations folles qui l'assaillait de toute part.

Elle était prisonnière de sa main qui la titillait toujours là où il la savait sensible et de son sexe puissant qui poursuivait incessamment ces vas et viens délicieux. Les râles essoufflées de Ron vinrent se mélanger aux soupirs de contentement d'Hermione et les derniers coups de rein qu'il lui asséna les portèrent tout les deux vers l'extase alors qu'il se déversait en elle.

Leur deux corps tendu par l'effort de séparèrent pour mieux se lover l'un contre l'autre au dessus des couettes qu'ils avait à présent regagné. La pièce chaude était baigné dans un silence confortable bien que leur regard fixé sur le plafond trahissait les évidentes interrogations qui occupaient leur esprit.

« Comment…? » Ils avaient décidé au même moment de briser la glace et se retrouvaient du coup pas beaucoup plus avancé.

« Vas y commence. » lui proposa Hermione en dessinant des cercles sur le peau moite de Ron..

« Comment c'était ? » lui demanda-t-il visiblement gêné de s'être laissé allé à un fantasme qui le travaillait depuis un moment.

Hermione ne pu s'empêché de sourire intérieurement. En un instant il avait perdu tout assurance, pour redevenir le petit garçon incertains qu'elle avait toujours connu. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais mais heureusement pour elle, elle adorait autant ce côté de Ron que sa passion enflammée.

« C'était …différent » Répondit-elle en pesant ses mots tout en sachant que la réponse ne lui conviendrait pas, il aurait voulu des explications mais elle était incapable de décrire ce plaisir plus psychique que physique d'être possédé entièrement.

« Différent comment ? » La légère panique dans sa voix la fit sourire à nouveau, il était encore un peu essoufflé et rouge de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Le soleil envoyait des reflets sur sa tignasse rouge, tout en mettant en valeur les innombrables tâches de rousseurs que ses rayons avaient déjà fait ressortir. Repu, satisfait et inquiet entre ses bras, Hermione ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus parfais.

« Différent dans le bon sens du terme. Et pour toi ?» Ron sembla surpris par la question, il enroula une de ses boucles autour de son doigts, un sourire rêveur se dessinant sur ses lèvres..

« Différent aussi. Et dans le très bon sens du terme »

« Dans cas je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à m'attendre à d'autre initiative de ce genre » Lui lança t elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil coquin avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

« Si tu es d'accord bien sur » précisa-t-il en posant son front contre le sien et en inspirant profondément l'odeur fleurie que dégageait sa chevelure. Hermione se repositionna contre lui, en jetant un coup d'œil à la forme arrondie que formait l'œuf sous la chemise de Ron.

« Pour en revenir à notre conversation de tout à l'heure, je voudrai juste m'assurer d'une chose. »

« Vas y je t'écoute. » Murmura t-il à moitié endormie contre la peau de son omoplate.

« Tu es bien conscient que tu n'as aucune chance de faire des petits Weasley de cette façon » Ils éclatèrent de rire et après un moment Ron se sentit obligé de lui montrer qu'il s'y connaissait vraiment en matière de procréation. Exténué les deux amoureux blottit l'un contre l'autre se résignèrent à se lever pour faire un compte rendu de leur après-midi à Sirius, en laissant de côté bien évidemment quelques activités.

Ron se leva en enfilant son pantalon puis envoûté par les mouvements gracieux d'Hermione qui essayait de discipliner sa chevelure, il s'empara de sa chemise faisant tomber au passage l'œuf qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un splash assez répugnant.

« Oups… » chuchota Ron en lançant un regard désolé en direction de Hermione.

« Ron! Non! Père indigne! » Il faillit éclater de rire à nouveau mais devant l'air courroucé de Hermione, il se dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

« Oui, un père indigne qui va courir en cuisine pour une adoption en espérant que Sirius à mis les œufs de cygne au même endroit que ceux des poules. Sinon on a plus qu'à prier que tu te transforme vite et tu te mette à pondre! » Il évita de justesse l'oreiller qu'elle lui lança avant de disparaître dans les escaliers de la tour Griffondore.

Percy Weasley ne comprenait pas pourquoi, le ministère avait décidé de l'envoyer en mission sur le terrain, d'autant plus sans être accompagné d'un auror confirmé. Jamais il n'avait souhaité qu'on le sorte de son petit bureau surchauffé du ministère à part bien sur pour le mettre dans un plus grand mais une telle mission ne pouvait être qu'une promotion déguisé et il était de toute évidence bien plus carriériste qu'il n'était trouillard. Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres du sous bois, la flamme de l'ambition s'étouffait peu à peu en lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas été un Griffondor pour rien avant de reprendre sa route.

Le chemin escarpé qu'il empruntait et qui devait selon ses sources l'amener aux ruines d'un vieux cimetière moldu semblait perdre un peu plus à chaque minute son combat contre le temps. La nature reprenait inexorablement ses droits sur ce bout de terre, cherchant à le ramener au néant. Les ronces piquantes et les bois morts qui s'accrochaient à sa lourde cape paraissaient décidé à lui réserver le même sort et le contraignirent à forcer l'allure malgré la peur qui lui enserrait le ventre.

Du fond des sous bois s'élevait à présent une voix. Une voix étrange et sure d'elle qui vous traversait comme un courant d'air glacé et vous vidait en un instant de votre substance. Le soleil était maintenant loin derrière l'horizon et Percy se déplaçait à pas de loup vers la seule source de lumière encore présente, celle d'un grand feu de joie qui n'en avait que le nom et qui illuminait de manière irréel les sombres visage dissimulés derrière la lourde toile de leur capuche. Au premier regard, la dureté gravée dans le marbre de ses visages choquait plus que tout mais la faible lueur des flammes qui dévoilait de temps à autre la douceur d'un regard, la carnation rosé d'une peau, trahissant par la même occasion la scandaleuse jeunesse de tout ces mange morts.

Certains n'étaient même pas majeur, le ministère n'était pas le seul concerné, Poudlard aussi était infiltré par ces agents de l'ombre. Ils étaient nombreux, bien trop nombreux à être pendu aux lèvres de l'imposant sorcier qui palabrait énergiquement en parcourant les rangs, cherchant à capter l'attention de chaque regard. Percy le voyait pour la première fois et pourtant chaque particule de son corps savait qui il était. L'aura maléfique qui filtrait de tout son être ne pouvait être que celle de Lord Voldemort. Il était à présent suffisamment proche pour saisir clairement ces paroles. La destruction , la haine et le sang voilà ce qu'il leur promettait mais aussi la terreur dans un monde dont il serait le maître et où ils seraient ses lieutenants . A voir les légers tremblements décelables chez certaines de ses jeunes recrus, Percy pouvait sans peine imaginer que leur présence en ces lieu était surtout pour eux la promesse de se trouver du bon coté de la barrière une fois que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait construit ce nouveau monde entièrement érigé autour de sa personne . Cette guerre pour beaucoup d'eux ne consistait qu'en un choix, un choix difficile pour ceux qui n'avaient aucune confiance envers ceux qui combattaient Voldemort. Ils ne pouvaient que mourir libre ou vivre sous son règne.

Maintenant qu'il était face à lui, Percy avait presque honte d'avouer à quel point l'alternative était alléchante car il fallait un courage hors du commun pour vaincre l'instinct de survie présent dans l'âme de tous. Toutes cette violence gratuite, cette terreur ne servait que la cause de cette créature maléfique, elle nourrissait son désir de pouvoir et sa folie.

Le discourt du seigneur des ténèbres dura encore près d'une heure et Percy, totalement engourdi et tapi dans l'ombre saisissait patiemment chaque bride d'information qu'il était en mesure d'extraire de ce flot incessant de paroles émanant de la clairière. Tout ceci n'augurait rien de bon. Sa patronne avait vu juste une attaque se préparait et le ministère serai bientôt assaillit.

L'attaque avait un but précis : Le ministre et les membres du magenmagot .

Les consignes étaient claire : Tout saccager, tuer le plus de monde possible ,semer le chaos le plus total pour que rien ni personne ne puisse se relever des décombres. S'il était vrai que le ministère était à la tête du pays Voldemort comptait bien le décapiter et si cette attaque devait avoir lieu les retombés seraient terrible. Car au delà d'un désordre politiques le plus total, la communauté magique n'était pas si grande que ça et rare étaient les familles qui ne comptaient parmi eux un membres du ministère.

Les familles….. Pour la première fois il réalisa toute les implications de ce délire mégalomanes. Lui aussi avait une famille, un père et s'il ne faisait rien il serait sans doute tué . Il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les décisions irraisonnés que prenaient son entourage mais un amour profond le liait aux autres Weasley, il était incapable de leur tourner complètement le dos. La balance entre courage et instinct de survie était vite déséquilibrée mais pour une fois dans la vie de Percy, elle venait de pencher du bon côté. Il en savait assez et il fallait partir. Partir pour informer les siens, partir pour ne pas mourir.

A quelques mètres de là un mangemort sonna l'alerte, un intrus avait était découvert et il fallu qu'un premier sort vienne s'écraser à quelques centimètres de sa tête pour que Percy , toujours prisonnier de ses turpitudes, ne comprenne qu'il était cet intrus. Brusquement sortit de sa torpeur Percy se mit à courir sans d'autre but que celui d'échapper à la mort. Tout s'accéléra autour de lui , tout jusqu'à l'air oppressant de cette chaude soirée d'été qui paradoxalement lui glaçait le sang. Les cris des mangemorts derrière lui se mélangeaient aux fracas des sorts qui s'abattaient lourdement sur son chemin, il n'aperçut pas le rocher devant lui et trébucha. Comme dans un rêve il sentit son muscle se déchirer, il ne hurla pas, tétanisé de peu, assourdit par les voix de ses poursuivants.

Une voix d'outre tombe vint tout recouvrir en hurlant la pire des malédictions. Un éclair vert inonda le sous bois et Percy ferma les yeux, résigné, n'essayant même pas de retenir son âme qui allait d'un instant à l'autre le quitter. Le bruit d'un corps précéda le silence de plomb, son cœur manqua un battement puis repartit à un rythme effréné . Il se traîna le plus rapidement possible, essayant de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville blessée, les branches cinglés son visage, recouvrant de sang ses joues, ses bras…

Il ignora la douleur, la seule chose qui importait était qu'il soit vivant et loin d'eux. Seul accroupi au fin fond de cette forêt, perdu dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Percy reprenait peu à peu son souffle et tentait désespérément de calmer les tremblements de son corps toujours oppressé par la terreur. Une traînée de sueur coulait dans son dos, il retira sa cape. Il avait eu une chance qui tenait du miracle. Il ne savait pas à qui ou à quoi il devait sa survie mais peu en importait. Il se laissa doucement glisser sur le tapis de feuilles humides que même le soleil incandescent de l'été n'avait pu sécher dans un emboit si reculé et il réunit ses dernières force afin de transplanner vers le seul endroit où il se saurait en sécurité.

Dans l'atmosphère déjà électrique de la clairière il n'y eu pas un seul mange mort qui ne dégaina pas immédiatement sa baguette quand l'alerte eut retenti. Tous était visiblement sur le qui-vive, l'arme à la main sous leur longue cape couleur d'ébène. Une fois la première attaque lancée chacun y alla de son propre sort afin de terrasser un ennemi que beaucoup n'avait même pas aperçu .Des sorts en tout genre déferlaient dans le brouhaha ambiant ,certain dans le but de stopper la course de l'intrus, d'autre étant lancé comme simple exutoire à une nervosité depuis trop longtemps portée à son paroxysme dans l'enfer de cette guerre. Une vive lumière rouge sang aveugla un instant les jeunes mange mort et dévia au passage la quasi totalité de leur sort .

« Laissez le partir ! » Leur intima avec fermeté Voldemort dont la baguette fumée encore .

« Mais maître nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Il pourrait faire capoter toute l'opération s'il révélait ce qu'il à entendu » Lui répondit , la voix légèrement paniqué, une des jeunes recrut en s'avançant à l'orée du bois avec un autre mangemort. Ils tendirent tout les deux leur baguette en direction de l'espion qui tentait désespérément de prendre la fuite.

_AVADA KEDAVRA_

Le rayon vert d'une incroyable intensité vint frapper dans le dos le mangemort qui avait eu l'inconscience de tenir tête à son maître et figea dans l'action son compagnon dont les yeux exorbités fixés à présent le corps sans vie écroulé sur le sol. Ses membres pétrifiés par la peur n'eurent pas temps d'entreprendre le moindre geste avant que la main de Voldemort ne vienne lui enserrer la gorge. Son déplacement avait été si rapide que même les mangemort témoin de la scènes eurent l'impression que leur seigneur avait transplané. Ces doigts fins et osseux commencèrent lentement à meurtrir la gorge du pauvre mangemort qui suppliait de ses yeux son agresseur. Voldemort ne parut prendre que plus de plaisir face à sa terreur.

« Je croyais avoir été clair . Je t'ai dit de le laisser partir » lui grogna-t-il tout en resserrant doucement sa prise

« Je….je suis désolé. Je ne vous décevrai plus seigneur » parvint difficilement à articuler le jeune garçon dont le tint déjà blafard virait peu à peu au bleu.

« Tu as raison. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant » sa phrase à peine finit, lord Voldemort contracta avec violence chacun de ces doigts jusqu'à ce que retentisse le craquement infâme de la nuque brisé de son jeune disciple.

Il balança dans le plus grand des mépris le cadavre qu'il tenait à bout de bras aux pied de ses compagnons d'armes. Puis se tourna en direction de la foret afin d'observer au loin la tignasse rousse de Percy Weasley qui à cette distance ne ressemblait plus qu'à la flamme d'une chandelle secouée par les vents d'un orage. Sur le visage de Voldemort se dessina un indescriptible rictus qui déforma sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'un rire caverneux ne s'en échappe. Un rire à glacer le sang, Un rire à l'arrière goût de victoire.

Fin du chapitre 

Et voilà espérons que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de votre attente (enfin ça m'étonnerai vous le temps qu'il a mis a venir). Nous avons sous la main quelques chapitres qui sont presque bouclés donc plusieurs de nos histoires seront updatées en août (of hearts and heroes, smart girl, changements et même encore RGM si si je vous jure) elle risque juste d'être updatées un peu plus rapidement sur notre site qu'ici ;-).

Ps : Je tiens a remercié toute les personnes qui on continué a nous lire et a nous reviewer malgré ces long mois d'absence sans vous toute ces heures de travail et d'écriture n'auraient pas la même saveur.

Billy et Menssa


End file.
